El Largo Camino a Casa
by Andrea2ce
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Un año después de su destinada batalla, Naruto y Sasuke se reúnen por primera vez desde entonces. Se despiertan en un extraño bosque, sin recordar ni cuándo, ni cómo llegaron ahí, ni tampoco donde es "ahí" exactamente. ¿Pueden confiar el uno en el otro el tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa? YAOI - NARUSASUNARU
1. El Día Después

**El Largo Camino a Casa por Dashel**

 **Notas de la traductora:** Antes de nada, esta es mi primera traducción así que tened un poco de paciencia conmigo. Hago esto principalmente porque me enamore profundamente de esta historia y me gustaría que llegase a más gente y que así todos la podamos disfrutar. Como he dicho antes esto es una traducción, la historia no es mía, sino de Dashel, si queréis leer el original se llama "The Long Way Home" y lo encontrareis en su perfil.

Este fic está dividido en partes, y cada parte tiene varios capítulos. Iré actualizado tan rápido como los tenga traducidos, es un fic muuuy laaargo así que les pido muuuucha paciencia, valdrá la pena, os lo aseguro.

Pido perdón por adelantado por si se me cuela alguna falta de ortografía.

Y con todo esto os dejo con las notas de la autora (que tampoco se queda atrás). Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.

* * *

 **Advertencias generales (Es importante, por favor leer):** Este fic contendrá yaoi. Si todavía estás leyendo esto también añadiré que este fic probablemente contendrá insultos, sexo y otras cosas parecidas. ¿Sigues aquí? Bueno, pues este fic también tendrá los roles predeterminados con respecto a las actividades sexuales. Sipe, añado esto como una advertencia. A lo que me quiero referir es que en mis historias nadie es únicamente uke o seme, o Batman o cualquier papel predefinido que la gente tenga. O puede ser que sí, pero todavía no se cómo va a ser. A veces una persona irá a arriba, y otras veces la otra, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo o donde la historia me lleve. O a lo mejor, en medio la historia lo cambió todo si me da la gana. Por eso, no continúes si tienes preferencias, por favor, ya sea por cualquiera del personaje y si te molesta si no cumple el rol que esperas, no continúes. De momento, ni siquiera ahora sé quien irá arriba o quien irá abajo, se decidirá sobre la marcha. No me podrán hacer cambiar de opinión, pero me gusta mantener todas las opciones abiertas y por eso no quiero que la gente se lea unos cuantos capítulos de mi fic para después quejarse sobre de las escenas de sexo.

Con eso en mente, puede que en el fic haya relaciones sexuales con personajes originales si pienso que eso es lo mejor para la historia. Por lo tanto, si la idea de los personajes principales se acuesten con un OC y no exclusivamente con el otro personaje principal, te parece repugnante o perturba, estas a tiempo de huir.

 **Notas de la autora:** Creo que las advertencias y notas van ser más largos que los capítulos en sí, les pido perdón y que tengan paciencia conmigo, realmente son importantes para mi salud mental, y también para la vuestra. **Si sigues adelante y lees la historia asumiré que has leído todas y cada una de las advertencias.**

Este fic en particular va a ser mi propia historia. No voy a esforzarse por preservar la historia canon, ni incluso a mantener a los personajes totalmente IC.

Estoy intentando estirar los límites de lo que puedo hacer con personajes y que al mismo tiempo mantener su personalidad todo lo que pueda.

Quiero utilizar esta historia para jugar con los sentimientos de Naruto, cuando finalmente pueda tener un tipo de amistad con otra persona cercana, un vínculo cercano, no de la forma tan extraña que tenía antes con Sasuke, que parecían demasiado distantes, una estrecha amistad personal. Lo capto, al principio yo tampoco lo entendía, lo verán más adelante. También voy a hacer a Naruto un poco más sensible, que lo hacen parecer un poco OC. Dicho esto, también voy a suavizar un poco la personalidad de Sasuke. La verdad, no creo que sea necesario explicar lo que es un OC. La única razón por la que aviso esto es porque normalmente trato de mantener a ambos muy IC, pero siento que mi talento está un poco limitado para conseguirlo. Así que los haters hardcore del IC de Naruto y Sasuke pueden irse retirando ahora. Básicamente, sólo voy jugar un poco con los personajes para que poder difundir el drama emocional mucho más de lo que estoy acostumbrada, para así de mantenerlo un poco más ligero y no tan angustioso. Dicho esto, si estás aquí por el lemon tendrás que esperar un tiempo, ya que todavía ni siquiera he decidido cómo progresará su relación o lo lejos que podría llevarlo a pesar de lo que dije en la advertencia anterior. Acabo de publicar esto en todos mis demás fics para disuadir a las personas que tienen sus puntos de vista muy firmes acerca de quién es el que tiene que meter la polla al otro, así que supongo que no recibiré mensajes de gente quejándose cuando leen diez capítulos y descubren que les da asco. No es divertido para ellos, ni para mí tampoco.

También hago muy pocas promesas sobre la tasa las actualizaciones. Cada vez que la actualice voy añadir un capitulo nuevo de las diferentes partes de fic (la historia está separada por partes y cada parte tiene varios capítulos) en una sucesión relativamente rápida. Una parte podría ser un capítulo largo o tres capítulos cortos, dependiendo de lo larga que la quiera hacer cada parte, y probablemente cada capítulo se subirá cada 7 a 10 días. Aun así cada parte será, o eso espero, lo suficiente concluyente, para que si esperar un mes o más para la siguiente no estar colgando de un acantilado a la espera de saber lo que va a suceder después. ¿Claro como el barro? Básicamente voy a añadir partes, tal como vengan a mí, y en general la trama va a ser fácil, sencilla y no tendrás que recordar todo con gran detalle o de preocuparte demasiado acerca de cómo se va a resolver. Incluso puedo hacer un resumen rápido de la información importante que podría ser necesaria sólo para que no os confundáis.

Así que, ahora que está todo aclarado voy a asumir que no me van a llegar cartas de odio, ni quejas sobre la regularidad las actualizaciones. Mi culo está protegido de acero :) Esto es sólo un poco de diversión, el fic está destinado únicamente a divertirme así que por favor piensen seriamente y, sin más, por favor, disfrutar :)

 **Background/resumen:** Si quieres tener una línea de tiempo de referencia, que supongo que es algo importante, la historia ocurre después de la guerra y después de su batalla destinada. Obviamente los dos están vivos y se explicará más adelante el por qué. No es tan épico. Probablemente no voy a entrar en detalles sobre cómo terminó la guerra, porque no quiero idear historias elaboradas sobre la guerra cuando todavía está ocurriendo en el manga. Además, en el momento que escribir esto, no estaba totalmente al día con la manga. Así que a menos que sea necesario, en lo que se refiere a esta historia, el final de la guerra no importará.

Así que un año después de su batalla Naruto y Sasuke se reúnen de nuevo por primera vez, despertándose en un extraño bosque destruido, sin nadie alrededor, solo ellos dos, sin recordar ni cuándo ni cómo llegaron allí, ni tampoco donde es "ahí" exactamente o incluso sin sabes si pueden confiar el uno en el otro. Ah, a más a más están desnudos. ¿Se podrán unir para a conseguir un objetivo en común, llegar a casa, o empezarán a luchar de nuevo?

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de la manga de Naruto ni de su contenido a excepción de mi propio placer personal al leerlo.

 **Rated:** MA causa de los insultos, la desnudez, las posibles escenas de sexo, la violencia y mi fetiche de jugar con agua. Lo entenderás cuando llegues allí ;) Si eres menor de edad y no te gustan estas cosas, abstente de tener una fuerte fobia al agua.

Esto está dedicado a todas aquellas personas con las que he tenido largas conversaciones sobre el desarrollo de la relación de los personajes, la vida real o aquellos que han sufrido algunos de mis sermones épicos. Ya sabéis quienes sois. :) Sois los que mantienen mi incansable entusiasmo funcionando.

* * *

 **El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte1**

 **El Día Después**

 **Capítulo 1/1.**

Naruto despertó con la sensación de que el sol le estaba abrasando la cara. Gimió levantando una mano para protegerse de ese calor implacable e intentó abrir los ojos.

GRAN ERROR.

La luz pareció quemar sus ojos y seguir un camino hasta su cerebro, haciéndole gritar en voz baja. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente de nuevo. Se quedó así por unos segundos, recuperándose, para después tratar de incorporarse. Lo logró, pero sus articulaciones y músculos protestaron dolorosamente y le tomó cierto tiempo conseguir sentarse adecuadamente. Luego, intentó conseguir que su vista se adaptara a la luz, abriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente. Estos se le humedecieron, pero finalmente la luz se hizo menos intensa y pudo echar un vistazo a su alrededor por primera vez.

A su visión le costó bastante tiempo para enfocarse, así que, mientras esperaba a que su alrededor se volviese más nítido y poder ver algo más que pegotes verdes y parches marrones, trató de averiguar qué diablos le había ocurrido.

Por lo que podía recordar, la noche anterior se fue a dormir a su cómoda cama en Konoha, pero ahora... ¿qué? Obviamente estaba fuera, en el suelo y oh sí, desnudo.

¿Pero qué coño?

Ahora empezaba ver su entorno un poco más claramente. Estaba en un bosque, uno completamente diferente al que rodeaba Konoha, con árboles altos que rodeaban el gran claro donde se encontraba. Había muy poca hierba a su alrededor y descubrió que donde había estado durmiendo, era en su mayoría arena y tierra. Aun podía sentir granos clavados en su espalda y en su pelo.

Oyó murmurar un improperio detrás de él y se volvió para ver a otra persona estirada sobre la tierra. El pelo negro le ocultaba el rostro. Y mientras los ojos de Naruto se esforzaban para distinguir los rasgos de su compañero sorpresa, sus oídos también trataban de averiguar de quien era la voz tan familiar que había escuchado venir de ahí...

Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente, ignorando por completo las protestas de su cuerpo por la acción tan drástica, y se preparó para una pelea.

"¡Sasuke!"

Al oír su nombre, Sasuke se despertó rápidamente y parpadeo por la luz, justo como Naruto lo había hecho anteriormente. Cuando logró enfocar, tuvo más o menos la misma reacción que el rubio, pero únicamente con resultados diferentes. Al tratar de ponerse en pie, sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas. El pelinegro se estremeció. Por dolor supuso. Su mano buscaba a tientas un arma que ya no estaba en su sitio, mientras hacia todo lo posible por mantener su mirada inestable sobre el enemigo.

Entre tanto, viendo las dificultades de Sasuke, Naruto frunció el ceño. Parecían estar en las mismas condiciones, incluso parecía que el pelinegro estaba peor. Él acababa de despertar, mientras que él ya había estado consciente durante unos minutos cuando trato de ponerse de pie. Durante todo esto, todavía no había nadie más a su alrededor, ¿quién sería el culpable de esta curiosa escena?

"¿Qué has hecho?"

Por un momento, Naruto pensó que su voz había hecho eco, pero la realidad era que Sasuke había hecho la misma pregunta exactamente al mismo tiempo que él.

"¿Yo?" preguntó el de ojos azules ndignado. "¡Yo no hice nada! Lo último que recuerdo es estar en Konoha, durmiendo en mi propia cama."

"Mientes," acusó duramente Sasuke.

"¡Ni lo penses!"

Finalmente, cuandel Uchiha logró incorporarse un poco, fue cuando recordó un pequeño detalle. Estaba completamente desnudo. Y la razón por la que se había acordado era porque el pelinegro también lo estaba. Su rostro se puso rojo de vergüenza y apartó la mirada de su viejo amigo. Pero aun así, consciente del riesgo, mantuvo sus ojos en el hombre peligroso frente a él, por si acaso se sobreponía al dolor y le daba por matarlo o algo.

Observando a Sasuke el rubio se dio cuenta de algo aun más importante, el moreno estaba en muy mal estado. Nada realmente serio, pero tenía multitud de pequeños cortes y contusiones cubriendo su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo para chequearse a sí mismo y se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones. Levantando de nuevo la mirada hacia su viejo amigo llevo una mano a su cuello para encontrar el origen de un dolor punzante que le hacía estremecerse cada vez que movía la cabeza. Sintió la piel abierta bajo sus dedos, debía tener una gran quemadura.

"Entonces, si no fuiste tú el culpable ¿quién lo fue?" preguntó Sasuke mirándole, pero sin hacer ningún intento de atacar, por el momento.

"Ni idea. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Ir a dormir, no aquí."

Sasuke se estiró un poco hacia atrás y se estremeció de dolor de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Naruto antes de ni siquiera pensarlo.

Los ojos del otro se estrecharon. "¿Tu qué crees dobe?"

Al parecer seguía siendo tan agradable como siempre, pero al menos, no le había atacado. Aún, claro. Probablemente se debia a que era incapaz de hacer tal hazaña. Suspiro de alivio. Lo último que quería era tener otro enfrentamiento con Sasuke, y menos aun en un bosque irreconocible, desnudos y sin armas.

"Te ves terrible" le dijo sin rodeos. "¿Que fue lo que te pasó?"

Sasuke todavía no había conseguido ponerse sobre sus pies. Tal vez si que estaba peor que él después de todo, pues ya había pasado el tiempo que él había necesitado para levantarse. Incluso medio apoyado como estaba, el sudor perlaba la pálida frente. Tenía la cara enrojecida y parecía tener náuseas.

"¿No es obvio que no lo sé?" dijo el otro rompiendo el silencio.

El pelinegro le miró y tuvo que asumir que estaban en el mismo barco. Si Sasuke no era responsable de esto, entonces también era una víctima. Pero… ¿una víctima de que exactamente? No había visto al Uchiha desde hacía ya casi un año y de repente estaban juntos, probablemente muy lejos de casa y sufriendo la misma extraña pérdida de la memoria.

En un impulso, se miró la piel de su antebrazo con el fin de encontrar un corte de aspecto familiar. No lo encontró. Había sido herido durante su última misión, de la cual solo habían pasado dos días desde lo último que recordaba. La curación de la herida, incluso con la ayuda de la Kyuubi, tardaría dos o tres días más. Eso significaba que podría haber estado fuera durante al menos tres días.

Espera… ¡Kyuubi!

 _"¿Estás ahí?"_ preguntó Naruto en su interior. No escuchó nada, ni siquiera podía verse a sí mismo dentro de su mente. Aún así, podía sentir vagamente su presencia familiar pero de alguna manera, parecía estar lejos.

 _"¡Hey, te estoy hablando!"_

Nada.

Eso no era una buena señal. Tenía la esperanza de que el zorro fuera capaz de arrojar algo de luz sobre su situación. Aunque ciertamente conseguir información de Kurama era a veces difícil si el zorro no estaba de humor para compartirla.

"¿Finalmente tu cerebro se apagó por completo o hay una razón por la cual estas ahí de pie con esa mirada perdida de idiota en la cara?" preguntó Sasuke después de, finalmente, lograr ponerse completamente en pie sobre sus piernas tambaleantes.

"Sólo estaba pensado." respondió Naruto.

"Bueno, eso explica la mirada de idiota."

Después de eso los dos se quedaron uno frente al otro, en silencio y mirándose sin saber realmente qué hacer el uno con el otro. A parte de las curiosas circunstancias, era extraño estar los dos juntos sin tratar activamente de luchar entre sí. Pero Sasuke todavía parecía un poco mareado, aunque su postura y expresión mostraba lo poco impresionado que estaba ante la situación. Tampoco parecía tener intenciones de atacar. El rubio imaginó que su tregua duraría hasta que el pelinegro se recuperaba lo suficiente como para moverse. Luego empezaría con su ataque o huiría y Naruto no quería que sucedieses ninguna de las dos. En realidad, le daba más miedo la segunda. Por alguna razón, la idea de Sasuke corriendo y dejándolo solo le causaba una extraña sensación de pánico. Estar solo en una situación como esta no era algo desease. Aun confiando de sus propias habilidades, tener a alguien con él en este momento era tranquilizador. Aunque fuese Sasuke. Nunca le había gustado cuando el Uchiha salía corriendo. Bueno, algunas veces.

"¿Crees que alguien nos atacó?" preguntó Naruto con la esperanza de poder hacer recordar a Sasuke. Aun que este ya le había dejado claro muchas veces que ya no le consideraba un aliado, pero el moreno no era estúpido. Lo más inteligente en esta situación era permanecer juntos.

"Bueno, yo no me desnude, ni me herí a mí mismo, ni tampoco caminaría vete tú a saber qué tan lejos por mi cuenta. Creo que me acordaría de eso."

"¡No seas capullo! ¡Estoy tratando de averiguar lo que nos pasó!"

"No te estreses, dobe. El "quién" y el "por qué" no importa ahora, solo importa el "dónde"."

Sasuke estaba en lo cierto, supuso. La amenaza actual no podía ser tan peligrosa si tenían en cuenta el estado en el cual habían despertado. Si alguien quería hacerles daño ya había tenido un montón de oportunidades de cumplir su objetivo mientras dormían.

Naruto miró a su alrededor de nuevo, ahora con la vista mucho más clara, trató de averiguar algo sobre el paisaje a su alrededor, algo que le pareciese familiar, pero renunció a los pocos segundos.

"Nunca había visto estos árboles y plantas", le dijo su compañero. "Nada me resulta familiar."

"A mí tampoco," admitió el otro.

Esa era realmente una mala noticia. Naruto no tenía idea de cuánto había viajado Sasuke en los últimos años, pero el mismo lo había hecho un montón. Si el Uchiha no había reconocido el paisaje, entonces realmente estaban muy lejos de casa.

El pelinegro miraba uno de los árboles cercanos, como si quisiese saltar hasta allí para tener una mejor vista, pero obviamente no podía. Nunca mostraba debilidad abiertamente ante nadie, si podía evitarlo claro, y en este momento parecía que solo mantenerse en pie le estaba costando horrores.

"Um, voy a ir a ese árbol para conseguir ver un poco más de la zona, ¿te quedas aquí?" le preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke asintió y comenzó a investigar alrededor. Tuvo la impresión de que se había calmado. Ya no le miraba como si quisiese pelear, ni tampoco como si quisiera echar a correr, solo un poco confundido y desorientado.

Así que le dio la espalda y saltó hacia la rama más baja del árbol más cercano y... falló. Bueno, no falló por mucho, cayó increíblemente cerca de su objetivo. Aterrizó en la tierra de la base del árbol, de espaldas al suelo, sin aliento y acerca de seis pequeñas piedras incrustadas en la espalda.

La sombra de Sasuke se proyectó sobre él. "¿Problemas?"

El ojiazul se sentó y miró al árbol como si tuviese la culpa de su caída. "Eso no funcionó."

"Obviamente."

Se puso dolorosamente de pie de nuevo, y estabo a punto de saltar de nuevo cuando se lo pensó mejor. Tal vez estaba demasiado herido como para saltar tan alto. Así que, tal vez, sería mejor subirse al árbol. Pero cuando puso su pie contra el tronco, no sintió la atracción del chakra, nada que lo mantuviese pagado en el tronco. Luego, trató de no entrar en pánico.

"Sasuke, ¿Tu chakra um... funciona bien?"

El aludido no respondió, y pasó los siguientes segundos mirando la palma de su mano. Pensó que estaba tratando de reunir chakra en ella, pero no sucedía nada.

"Esto es malo," comentó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué carajos nos ha pasado?"

Sasuke controlaba mejor sus emociones, pero de alguna manera, ahora parecía mucho más cauteloso. "¿Has echado una buena mirada alrededor del claro?"

Negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Mira ahora, y fíjate bien."

Naruto miró, pero no entendió que tenía que ver. Le costó lo suyo, pero finalmente empezó a ver aquello a lo que su compañero se refería. Algunos de los árboles parecían estar un poco ennegrecidos, estaban quemados. Había trozos sobresalientes de la tierra por aquí y por allá, y trozos de madera que cubrían el suelo. La tierra bajo sus pies parecía que había sido removida. Naruto comenzó a entender que aquello no era un gran claro natural, lo que parecía era... bueno, lo había ocurrido era…

"¿Una explosión?"

"Hn."

"Eso... aun así eso no explica nada. ¿Por qué nuestro chakra se ha ido? ¿Dónde diablos estamos y por qué coño estamos desnudos?"

"Vi unas huellas recientes de personas que se dirigen en aquella dirección", dijo el pelinegro señalando. "Podría ser el que nos hizo esto. O quien nos robó después."

"¿Enserio?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Es mejor que nada. Primero quiero mi ropa y luego me iré."

"¡Sasuke, espera!"

El Uchiha le dio la espalda y Naruto lo agarró por el hombro. A pesar de que el pelinegro estaba teniendo problemas para moverse se las arregló para girarse con el puño listo y golpear al rubio con fuerza, girándole la cara. Antes de ser realmente consciente y sin pensar de qué se trataba de Sasuke, el Uzumaki le golpeó automáticamente de vuelta, con aun más fuerza, la suficiente como para tirarlo al suelo.

El pelinegro se apresuró a volver a ponerse de pie, entre tanto el ojiazul ya había comenzado a lamentar haberle hecho daño. No porque no lo mereciese, hablábamos de Sasuke después de todo, sino porque una pelea ahora no mejoraría la situación.

"¡Detente! Debemos permanecer unidos."

"¿Por qué?" Sasuke preguntó roncamente, limpiándose la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano.

"Porque obviamente estamos juntos en esto. Lo que sea que haya pasado, nos pasó a los dos. No tenemos chakra, ni tampoco sabemos cuánto tiempo tardaremos en volver o si alguien quiere algo de nosotros. ¡Pelearnos ahora no es una buena idea! "

"Quieres una tregua."

"Bueno… sí. Vamos Sasuke, sé que esto no te hace mucha gracia, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Verdad?"

Este lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "No te necesito."

Naruto forzó una sonrisa ante las duras palabras. El Uchiha no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había herido ese comentario. O si se había dado cuenta, no pareció importarle.

"Siempre me necesitas, simplemente no te das cuenta hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Aunque incluso entonces, ni siquiera te das cuenta. Pero Sasuke yo- "

"Vale, cállate ya. Si vuelves a decir una maldita palabra más acerca de Konoha, te golpeare de nuevo.", advirtió.

No creyó que fuese un buen momento para recordarle quien había acabado con el culo en el suelo hace apenas unos minutos. Vio su victoria, por lo que la tomó y asintió con la cabeza.

"Adelante. Te sigo."

* * *

De lo primero de lo que Naruto se dio cuenta fue del calor sofocante que hacía. El sol caía en picado sobre ellos, sin tregua alguna, mientras caminaban y sudaban copiosamente. Estar desnudo no mejoraba las cosas, en realidad las empeoraba. Sasuke caminaba delante suya, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo tratando de seguir las huellas del suelo. Vio cómo la piel de sus hombros se enrojecía y se preguntó si el sol le estarba quemando. Él no parecía estar quemándose, al menos no todavía, supuso que era porque él era más moreno de piel y no se quemaría si conseguían algo con lo que cubrirse pronto.

No es que Naruto pasase mucho tiempo mirándole, su viejo camarada estaba desnudo y le hacía sentir mal mirarlo tan de cerca. Solo lo observó lo suficiente como para sentir de nuevo aquella vieja sensación de fastidio que ya creía olvidada.

No importaba cuántos años pasaran separados, crecer le había sentado fantásticamente a Sasuke. Tenía diecisiete años y su cuerpo era de piel pálida, piernas largas, figura perfecta y ángulos bien definidos. Bastardo. ¿Por qué siempre se veía tan perfecto? ¿Por qué no le salía alguna arruga, o le crecía la nariz, o le salía alguna marca por aquí o por allá, o porque diablos ni siquiera tenía un mísero grano? Pero nada, su piel era suave, su nariz era perfecta y su cuerpo era completamente y absolutamente...

"Firme".

No se había dado cuenta, pero Sasuke le había estado hablando por lo que, sin saberlo, había dejado escapar la última palabra que había pensado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sasuke.

El Uzumaki se puso tan rojo que un tomate. "Um. Nada. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

Su acompañante le miró extrañado. "Estamos cerca. Puedo oler a fuego y a comida cocinándose."

Ahora que la atención de Naruto había vuelto, también podía olerla. Su estómago grujió vergonzosamente fuerte.

El rubio sonrió y se rascó la parte posterior la nuca, tratando de encubrir su torpeza. "Supongo que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que comí."

Sasuke suspiró. "Lo que sea, sígueme y trata de ser silencioso."

Se colaron en silencio a través de los arbustos, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un campamento. En total había cinco hombres, todos sentados alrededor de un fuego, hablando y pasándose una botella verde, turnándosela para beber un trago de ella. Todos estaban sucios, bueno, todos menos el que llevaba una chaqueta naranja brillante y negra. Al menos su chaqueta no parecía haber empezado a pudrirse como la ropa que los otros. Sin embargo Naruto se dio cuenta de las desastrosas condiciones en las que estaba. Estaba rota y quemada en algunas partes, supuso que esa fue la manera cómo se la habían sacado. A todo esto se volvió a preguntar qué diablos les había ocurrido y cómo demonios que habían sobrevivido con tan pocas heridas.

Lo más inquietante de todo fue la expresión de Sasuke cuando se giró hacia el rubio. Señaló hacia los tres hombres sentados juntos a la derecha del fuego y luego señalo a Naruto. El mensaje ya era claro y aún se hizo más cuando el moreno se pasó el dedo pulgar por la garganta, indicando exactamente lo que quería que hiciese con ellos. El rostro del Uchiha estaba tranquilo, pero sus oscuros ojos brillaban con un entusiasmo, cosa que le hizo sentir incómodo.

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke le miró confundido así que trato de explicárselo. Copió los mismos movimientos que había hecho su compañero y volvió a negar con mayor énfasis que antes. Aquellos hombres podrían haberles robado, desnudado y haberles dejado inconscientes pero sabía que no les habían herido gravemente a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad, tampoco los habían matado y también la tuvieron.

El moreno le dedico su mejor mirada de 'no seas estúpido', pero se mostró inflexible. El estaba de acuerdo con la idea de atacar y de recuperar sus cosas, así que intentó todo para transmitir silenciosamente su mensaje a su acompañante, deberían noquearlos, no matarlos. El Uchiha miró la gran elaboración de los gestos del Uzumaki mientras que su expresión cada vez se mostraba menos impresionada. Acabada la representación, Sasuke lo pensó y asintió a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con ese plan.

Naruto suspiro de alivio y vio al pelinegro dar la vuelta por detrás de los hombres a los que se supone que deberían noquear. Debía pensar un de ataque. Cuando estuvo listo esperó unos segundos más para asegurarse de que Sasuke estuviese en posición, se puso de pie, salió rápidamente entre los arbustos y levantó sus manos para enfocar su chakra.

"Kage Bushin no-" entonces lo recordó y se sintió estúpido. Todos los hombres giraron a mirarlo y él les sonrió nerviosamente.

"Oh claro, ya no puedo hacer eso."

Así que en vez de eso pateó al hombre más cercano en la cara, el segundo hombre intervino y lo golpeó cuando apenas se levantaba hacia él. Se giró y le dio un codazo al tercero en el estomago que lo hizo caer al suelo. El Uzumaki se volvió a girar para ver si alguno de los anteriores se había levantado e intentaba atacarlo, pero solo se agarraban la cara, trataban dificultosamente de respirar o estaban completamente fuera de combate.

Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la hoguera, con tres hombres restantes inconscientes a sus pies, con un cuchillo –¿de dónde demonios había sacado eso?- en la mano y una expresión de 'eres un idiota' en el rostro.

"Solo se me olvido por un segundo, ¿vale?" dijo Naruto a la defensiva y con un tono más suave añadió, "Ne Sasuke, no los habrás matado ¿verdad?"

"Sobrevivirán. Ahora busca de nuestras cosas."

Juntos recorrieron el pequeño campamento en busca de sus cosas, pero no tuvieron mucha suerte. En una bolsa, Naruto encontró a su camiseta, los zapatos de Sasuke, su propio protector de Konoha menos la parte de tela, y... nada más. Ni rastro de sus armas, ni de sus pantalones, ni de sus zapatos y ni hablar de su dinero.

"Tal vez lanzaron la cosas que no les interesaban." dijo el rubio en voz alta mientras casualmente el moreno noqueaba a una de las anteriores víctimas del Uzumaki con su talón. "¿Sabes que podríamos preguntarles si dejaras de noquearlos?"

"Mi katana es un muy arma valiosa," le recordó. "Nadie la tiraría. Lo más probable es que ellos no fueran los primeros en encontrarnos."

El Uzumaki miró a su alrededor. "¿Crees que hay mucha más gente en esta selva que recoja cosas de personas inconscientes?"

"Podrían haber pensado que estábamos muertos."

"Entonces no nos estaban buscando ¿no?"

"Mira a estos hombres", comenzó Sasuke. "Creo que tuvimos suerte de que no nos hayan clavado los dientes. Son carroñeros. Los he visto en otros sitios antes. Por ahora, deberíamos encontrar una gran ciudad, no creo que este muy lejos y probablemente encontraremos a un montón de gente antipática por el camino."

"No te entiendo."

"La gente sale de la ciudad, los bandidos les roban, probablemente los matan, y luego estas bandas de carroñeros recogen todo que dejan. Esto pasa."

"¡No en Konoha!"

"Por supuesto que no idiota. ¿Qué ladrón en su sano juicio podría robar o matarla gente tan cerca de una fortaleza ninja? Pero esto sucede cerca de grandes ciudades con pocos o ningún ninja. "

"¡Es horrible!"

"Así es la vida", dijo el Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara. "Había más de cinco pistas en el claro cuando nos despertamos, pero estos eran los únicos que nos habían dejado un rastro constante. Dudo que nos podamos encontrar a los otros ladrones."

"Bueno, al menos hay otras ropas," murmuró Naruto volcando la bolsa donde estaba buscando.

Era lo suficiente, a lo mejor estos carroñeros no tenían nada interesante en su inventario pero sí que había un montón de ropa, joyas de poco valor y otros tipos de basura. Al final, Naruto decidió no recuperar su chaqueta por dos razones. La primera, estaba arruinada y rasgada, la segunda era porque el hombre que llevaba olía como si hubiese estado nadando en una váter público.

Dondequiera que buscaran, la ropa era de un color marrón y beige. Finalmente encontraron una bolsa con ropa de su talla.

El rubio torció la boca mientras se ponía unos pantalones marrones. "Probablemente lo robaron de una persona muerta, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke lo miró mientras se ponía unos pantalones beige. "Um, probablemente no."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Están limpios."

Se dijo a si mismo que el Uchiha estaba hablando de sangre. Realmente deseaba que estuviese hablando de sangre.

Se puso una camisa negra y esperó a que su acompañante se pusiese los zapatos y encontrase una camisa. No habían sido capaces de encontrar unos zapatos para Naruto, los que encontraron le eran demasiado pequeños o demasiado grandes. Podía haber escogido cualquiera y salvar las plantas de su pies aunque fuese un poco doloroso, pero no le gustaba la idea de que los zapatos le dificultase los movimientos si se le presentaba la necesidad de defenderse de repente. No podía confiar plenamente a que Sasuke le protegería mientras se quitaba los malditos zapatos para que poder luchar sin tropezar.

Mientras esperaba por él, busco un poco más entre bolsas, sólo por si se les había pasado algo. Volcó una bolsa que había mirado previamente. Una pequeña esfera del tamaño de un globo ocular se dejó caer encima la ropa en el suelo. Curioso, la recogió y la puso en su mano. Era bonita, de color perla con manchas multicolores en la superficie que captaban la luz y brillaban. Se sentía pesada en su palma.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Sasuke acercándose por detrás, poniéndose una camisa verde oscura de manga corta mientras se ponía a su lado.

"No lo sé." dijo Naruto dándosela en la mano "¿Crees que es valiosa?"

"Nunca he visto nada parecido." admitió Sasuke. "Es bonita, pero dudo que valga mucho si la tenían estos monos."

Probablemente tenía razón, aun así Naruto se la guardó en el bolsillo, junto con la placa de metal de Konoha y se levanto. "Bien, ¿y ahora qué?"

"Propongo encontrar una ciudad y luego un mapa. Estos hombres tenían algo de dinero así que al menos podríamos comprar algo de comida y... ¿por qué me miras así?"

El Uzumaki sonrió. "Lo dijiste en plural. Supongo que eso significa que permaneceremos juntos."

Sasuke le miró molesto. "¿No eras tú el que decía en que debíamos mantenemos juntos?"

"Sí, pero no creía que aun quisieses después de encontrar a estos tipos."

El Uchiha miró a los hombres que Naruto había derrotado, el único que había rematado con el talón sólo acaba de empezar a recobrar la conciencia. "No eres completamente inútil," admitió a regañadientes. "Lo que dijiste tiene sentido. Por lo menos hasta que volvamos a algún sitio familiar."

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó. "Gracias. Tú tampoco eres un inútil. ¡No vas a lamentar esto, de veras!"

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se volteó "Honestamente, creo que ya lo estoy haciendo."

* * *

 **Notas:** Bueno, no es mi festival habitual de angustia, eso es seguro. Ver luz y se feliz. O algo así. Bueno, al menos por ahora, quién sabe, sin embargo, a mi me gusta bastante torturar a personajes *sonríe*. Aun asi pueden haber notado que ya lo estoy haciendo. Me ha llamado la atención de que usualmente no hago a Naruto lo suficientemente fuerte, así que estoy tratando de darle un poco menos de actitud de felpudo. Por supuesto que siempre ha sido un poco de descuidado cuando se preocupa por Sasuke que es algo que también estoy tratando de preservar, pero no estoy completamente segura de cómo trabajarlo. También, este Sasuke es menos psicópata que el original, pero también es un poco más mayor y la guerra ya ha terminado, así que quería suavizarlo un poco, muy levemente, pero se hará más evidente a medida que la historia continúa. De todos modos, hacedme saber lo que piensas sobre mis retoques, pero recordad que podría haberlos hecho aun más OC. Naruto, probablemente no debería aceptar a Sasuke, pero recordad que hay una historia con su lucha que todavía no he tocado que puede hacer que Naruto tolere un poco más la presencia de Sasuke así que tengan esto en mente.

Bueno de todos modos, esta es la parte 1 del fic. La parte 2 la publicaré cuando tenga inspiración. No hay promesas de cuando actualizare, pero ya tengo algunas ideas, si os sirve de consuelo. Va a ser guay tener un fic en curso, puedo volver a atrás y añadir cosas tal y como me venga la inspiración en lugar de de obligarme a escribir grandes trozos de la trama para así poder actualizar antes. No me siento capaz de hacer eso. De todos modos, sé que dejo la parte 1 un poco abierta cuando ya dije anteriormente que cada parte tendrá una especie de conclusión, pero esta fue la primera de ellas y realmente lo único he hecho a sido introducir a trama general del fic y concluir que viajaran juntos. La parte 2 tendrá su propia mini historia que quedará concluida para pasar a la parte 3. La trama general, su llegada a casa se incluirá en todas las historias de trabajo como su objetivo principal detrás de todo lo que hacen o todos los pequeños dilemas en que se encontraran, pero no se tocaran seriamente hasta aquí un tiempo. De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado la introducción y que esperen con ganas la parte 2.


	2. Primeras Impresiones 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 2**

 **Primeras Impresiones**

 **Capítulo 1/2**

Apenas habían pasado apenas tres días desde que se despertaron aquel extraño claro. A pesar de eso, para Sasuke el tiempo parecía pasar muy lentamente.

Estuvieron realmente hambrientos cuando asaltaron el campamento de los carroñeros, pero aun así no les habían cogido toda la comida. Los hombres estaban tan flacos y tan desesperados que Naruto, el muy idiota sensible, se había apiadado de ellos y se negó tomar toda su comida. No es que hubiese mucho que coger, la verdad. Unos trozos de pan duro y unas galletas, nada demasiado sustancioso. Lo que quiera que fuese aquel extraño guiso que habían estado cocinando, al principio había olido de bien, pero a la vista parecía repugnante. Ninguno de los dos lo había tocado.

Cazar su propia comida era más difícil y duro de lo que recordaba, supuso que era porque no podía utilizar chakra y tenía que confiar en su propia rapidez y astucia. Habría estado bien si tuviese algún tipo de medio para hacer lazos o trampas. Por todo eso sus estómagos estaban más vacíos de lo que les gustaría. Ninguno de los dos estaba familiarizado con la vegetación de la zona, así que no querían arriesgarse a enfermarse por comer alguna baya o fruta venenosa. Bueno, Sasuke no quiso, Naruto había estado más dispuesto a actuar como conejillo de indias, pero su voluntad se esfumo cuando le dijo que si se envenenaba, lo abandonaría en el bosque a su suerte.

Por otra parte más optimista, un viajero de paso les había dado instrucciones para cómo llegar a la ciudad más cercana, Sasuke sabía que llevaban cerca de dos días después de despertarse y si tenían suerte, llegarían allí justo después del anochecer de mañana. Esa noticia le hizo felices por varias razones. En primer lugar, podrían conseguir un mapa y averiguar, por fin, dónde diablos estaban. En segundo lugar, podrían encontrar algo de comida decente y tal vez una cama cómoda para pasar la noche. Y en último lugar y más importante, Naruto tendría algo con lo que distraerse. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios antes de hartase y acabar estrangulando al dobe.

Es cierto que al principio, no había sido tan malo. No importa lo mucho que Sasuke le menospreciara, Naruto era un luchador formidable, incluso sin su chakra no tendría que depender de él en una pelea, no tendría que preocuparse tal como lo demostró en su pelea contra los carroñeros. Había cambiado desde los días en el equipo 7. Aun que incluso en aquel entonces, había sido más o menos fiable gracias a su carácter de 'nunca me daré por vencido'.

Él mismo también había sido fiable en cuanto a la caza y viajar. Se tomó su tiempo para cazar e incluso aunque no fuese muy bueno, el rubio nunca se quejó, ni tampoco hubo gimoteos sobre lo lejos que viajaba o el terreno por donde pasaban. Eso realmente le sorprendía ya que tenía en cuenta que Naruto no llevaba zapatos y ya había visto lo destrozadas que estaban las plantas de sus pies. El rubio nunca miraba dónde colocaba los pies, nunca miraba al suelo mientras caminaba y siempre acababa pisando cualquier rama, piedra o insecto que pasaba bajo sus pies. Debía de hacerse daño. Era inútil seguir repitiéndole que mirarse por dónde iba, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Normalmente usaría sus suelas de chakra para así subir a los árboles y moverse más rápidamente, lo típico cuando se viaja en distancias largas. Así que Sasuke mantuvo al mínimo sus sermones. Su principal problema era sus risueñas charlas constantes, eso sí que conseguía sacarlo de quicio.

Generalmente, las personas con las que Sasuke se asociaba, solo cuando era estrictamente necesario claro, eran mucho más oscuras, silenciosas y probablemente eran mucho más fáciles de asesinar que tener una pequeña charla con ellos. Le gustaba el silencio. Además estaba acostumbrado a viajar solo y ahora, de repente. estaba al lado de Naruto y de su inagotable fuente de historias que solo conseguía ponerle de los nervios. De hecho, parecía que todos los ruidos que el dobe hacia estaban destinados a molestarle, desde sus fuertes y penetrantes ronquidos en medio de la noche, hasta su alegre, feliz y penetrante voz en el día. No podía entender cómo alguien en esta situación podría estar feliz, pero luego recordaba que el Uzumaki siempre había sido difícil de entender. Probablemente no tanto, pero nunca lo había intentado.

La tarde se había convertido en su parte favorita del día, justo como ahora, cuando la luz del sol empezaba a escasear ocultándose tras las largas sombras de los árboles, haciendo que el aire empezase a refrescarse y que Naruto, ya cansado viaje, no tuviese fuerzas ni siquiera para gastar aliento hablando. Era entonces cuando su mente de se aclaraba, sin distracciones, su cuerpo se relajaba y la presencia de su compañero, ahora en silencio, se volvía extrañamente tranquilizadora. El rubio le seguía el ritmo y sólo vacilaba ligeramente cuando pisaba algo afilado.

Esa noche en particular, después de escoger un lugar para acampar y pasar la noche, Sasuke dejó a Naruto y se fue a cazar. Tuvo suerte y logró cazar a un conejo con su cuchillo. Limpió la presa y regresó al campamento para encontrar al rubio sentado delante de la fogata, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, concentrándose. No era la primera vez que lo encontraba así y realmente dudaba de que fuese la última.

"Creo que si fueses capaz de recoger energía natural, ya lo habrías conseguido." dijo mientras amaraba el conejo encima de la fogata.

"Sí, ya lo sé. No estoy tratando de hacer eso. Ya hace una hora que me di por vencido."

"¿El zorro?" preguntó levantando una ceja. Pensaba que también había renunciado a eso.

"Sí, sé que está ahí. Es como si alguien estuviese de pie justo detrás de ti, y pudieses sentir su presencia como un soplo en la nuca. Pero luego, cuando me doy la vuelta, ya no hay nada." Naruto abrió los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en su mano y suspiró. "Realmente me gustaría que pudieses entrar y mirar a ver lo que está pasando. "

Ese era un tema sensible para Sasuke. El Sharingan no le funcionaba, ni siquiera podía activarlo y mucho menos tratar de usarlo. Si hubiese podido hacerlo, hubiera sido capaz de ver dentro de ellos y averiguar qué era lo que iba mal.

"Es _tu_ mascota, tu lo buscas."

"No lo trato como si fuese una mascota," le dijo Naruto dedicándole una mueca.

"Entonces, un parasito."

"Ah creo… creo que sería más como un prisionero".

"Lo que sea."

"Sin embargo, conseguí acumular un poco de energía natural," le dijo con tono molesto. ¿Por qué diablos no lo dijo nada antes? ¡Eso era un gran avance!

"Pero la perdí antes de que pudiera hacer algo con ella. Es como tratar de agarra humo." Naruto intentó aferrar un poco del humo que provenía de la fogata.

"Idiota."

"¡Chúpamela Sasuke! Al menos yo lo intento."

Desde que había fallado al tratar de activar su Sharingan, no había vuelto a intentar usar su chakra de nuevo. Sabía que todavía no funcionaba y no quería sentirse inútil. Prefería concentrarse en aquello que si podía hacer. Además, a pesar de que normalmente podría controlar el Sharingan a voluntad, a veces su cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente dependiendo de la situación. Por eso no lo activaba ahora, cada vez que lo intentaba solo conseguía un fuerte dolor detrás de los ojos que hacía que su visión se tornase borrosa durante unos segundos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que eso fuese por culpa del Sharingan. El otro día, mientras caminaban, se oyó un ruido detrás de ellos y entonces, Naruto vio el cambio de color en sus ojos durante un momento, justo antes de que el dolor le golpease. Cuando el rubio le explicó lo que había visto, comprendió que tendría que entrenar su cuerpo para que no reaccionase a ese tipo de cosas. No quería que justo al empezar una lucha, sus ojos se desgarrasen de dolor y fuese incapaz de concentrarse en defenderse. Tratar de no utilizar su chakra podría ayudar.

"Creo que te refieres a 'fallar'." corrigió Sasuke escupiendo hacia la hoguera donde se cocinaba el conejo.

"Podrías intentar ser menos..." entonces Naruto levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron consorpresa. "¡Sasuke, cuidado!"

El ojiazul saltó a través del fuego, le cogió de la camisa a Sasuke y le empujo hacia la derecha. El moreno también se había alertado del peligro, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que se le abalanzase encima para salvarlo. La acción se detuvo con el rubio encima suya, protegiéndole con su propio cuerpo. A pesar de esto, un brazo de Sasuke quedó libre, justo a tiempo para recibir la mordedura de una serpiente en el antebrazo.

Primero, empujó a un Naruto horrorizado, se sentó, se sacó la serpiente cogiéndola por detrás de la cabeza y le observó los colmillos llenos de veneno. Rápidamente la mató y la arrojó a la fogata. Una cosa era segura; esta noche comerían bien.

"¡Estaba tratando de _evitar_ que te mordiese, Sasuke!" exclamó el de ojos azules poniéndose de pie y cogiendo el brazo lesionado del moreno para echarle un vistazo a la herida.

"¿Haciendo que te mordiese a ti en mi lugar? En vez de salvarme, por poco te matas. Eso fue estúpido."

Naruto se puso de rodillas a su lado y acercó el brazo herido a sus labios a punto de succionar el veneno. Lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en la frente.

"Eso no me va a matar dobe. Estoy hecho a prueba de venenos."

El otro se detuvo, a centímetros de distancia de su brazo. "¿Orochimaru?" preguntó el rubio con una mueca. El Uchiha asintió.

"No puedes ser a prueba de veneno de cada serpiente del mundo."

"Sería raro si no fuese así."

"Pero, ¿no te hará sentir mal?"

"Tal vez un poco. Depende de la serpiente."

Y antes de que pudiese detenerlo de nuevo, su compañero salvó los centímetros que le faltaban y posó sus labios cuidadosamente alrededor de la herida, chupó y luego lo escupió hacia el fuego.

"¡Idiota!" exclamó Sasuke empujándolo. "¡De esta manera tú también puedes envenenarte! ¿Tanto te importa que me enferme un poco?"

Naruto lo miró desde donde lo había empujado, limpiándose la sangre del pelinegro de los labios. "Supongo que sí", respondió en voz baja, poco después se recuperó de su desliz y se enojó. "Eres un bastardo desagradecido, ¿¡lo sabías!?"

"Como si me importase", respondió con desdén. "No me trates como si fuese un herido o algo así."

"No te preocupes, no soy una de tus fans, teme," contestó Naruto levantándose y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Sasuke suspiró, "¿Qué has pisado ahora?"

"¿Tanto te importa que me haga un pequeño corte?" pregunto el rubio con aire de suficiencia.

"No seas crio. Siéntate."

"Oblígame."

Así que le agarró el tobillo y lo tiró. Naruto aterrizó por segunda vez en el día de culo y Sasuke lo tomó por uno de los pies para inspeccionarlo. Como pensaba tenía clavada una piedra particularmente afilada en el arco del pie.

"Deja de moverte" ordenó el moreno cuando el otro trató de sacudirse. "Tus pies están sucios", comentó mientras le sacaba la piedra y le cogía el otro pie para observarlo también.

"He estado caminando en ellos, genio."

"Ponte tu los zapatos mañana, dale un descanso a tus pies."

Naruto le dio miro extrañado, como si le acabará de crecer otra cabeza.

"No confundas 'bueno' con 'práctico'," le dijo. "Me eres inútil si no puedes caminar. Además no parece que vayas a sanar más rápido con el demonio de vacaciones. Ya no puedes ignorar las heridas como antes."

"Sí, sí, yo-"

Y luego, de repente, Naruto se sacudió y cayó riéndose sobre su espalda. "¡Para Sasuke, detente!"

Sus manos se detuvieron a centímetros de sacar una gran astilla de madera. El Uzumaki dejó de reír y se apoyó en sus codos.

"Por favor, suelta mi pie."

"¿Cosquillas?" preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

"Eso creo. Ahora sólo suéltame, ¿de acuerdo?"

Se preguntó que había significado ese 'eso creo'. ¿No sabía que tenía cosquillas en los pies? Cuando él era pequeño, su hermano mayor había logrado encontrar casi todas las partes de su cuerpo donde tenía cosquillas, sólo para poder atacarlo cuando sentía que su pequeño hermano estaba triste o sólo para verlo reír.

Pero, por supuesto, Naruto no tenía hermanos, ni tampoco padres y probablemente nunca había jugado con sus amigos a guerras de cosquillas. No estaba muy seguro de lo segundo pero, un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de su cuerpo, por pensar en su hermano, en su familia o tal vez por pensar que Naruto nunca había tenido ninguno de los dos.

"Voy a quitarte este trozo de madera antes de que se te infecte. No te muevas y tratar de aguantar. Será un milagro si el dolor te deja sentir cosquillas."

Naruto no parecía contento, pero igualmente asintió con la cabeza. Se acostó de nuevo mientras trataba de no reírse y mantenerse lo más quieto posible. Cuando se deshizo de la astilla, recorrió con su dedo toda la parte inferior del pie, solo por si acaso, y luego le soltó.

"Eso último lo hiciste a propósito, gilipollas," le acusó Naruto sentándose y secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

El pelinegro sonrió. "Eres un bastardo desagradecido, ¿lo sabías?" le imitó burlonamente.

A blondo solo le dio tiempo para sonreír antes de su estómago rugiese con fuerza. Debía haber olido que el conejo ya estaba listo.

"No seré tan desagradecido con el estómago lleno. ¡Vamos a comer!"

* * *

Al final resultó que la estimación de Sasuke sobre cuanto tardarían en llegar a la ciudad era un poco pesimista. Llegaron por la tarde y durante tres horas estuvieron caminando para encontrar una puerta en la gran pared de madera maciza que rodeaba la ciudad. Ahora que la habían encontrado, observaban a los guardias de la puerta, mientrascomprobaban los documentos de cada persona que la atravesaba.

"Podríamos decirles que nos robaron. Es la verdad," Naruto sugirió.

"Pero entonces nos harían montón de preguntas," respondió Sasuke.

"¿Qué es lo peor que nos podrían hacer?"

Sin mirar, el pelinegro señaló hacia los altos muros alrededor de las puertas. Antes había visto el montón de cadáveres quemados junto a la carretera que conduce a las puertas, pero al parecer, el otro no se había dado cuenta de ello.

"Oh," dijo el de ojos azules en voz baja.

No es que asumiese que si no presentaban los documentos podría dar lugar a un problema, e incluso si lo hiciese, podrían luchar contra los tres guardias de la puerta sin ni siquiera llegar a sudar, pero asumía que no sería la manera adecuada de entrar en lugar como ese. La ciudad tenía castigos drásticos, lo demostraba la gran cantidad de cuerpos quemados. Parecía que les gustaba enseñar a los visitantes la clase de castigo que tendrían si no cumplían las normas.

Así que Sasuke aprovechó la luz del día para observar la pared que rodeaba la ciudad. Para dos ninjas, estas eran como una pequeña piedra en el camino. Pero sin chakra, todo se volvía más difícil.

"¿Por qué estamos tan desesperados por entrar esa ciudad?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Principalmente, por un mapa" respondió.

La persona que les dio las instrucciones para llegar a la ciudad, nunca había oído hablar sobre Konoha, ni tampoco sobre las Cinco Grandes Naciones. Realmente necesitaban conseguir un mapa pronto. Sin la menor idea de en qué dirección caminar, podrían viajar durante semanas en la dirección equivocada. El pelinegro odiaba perder el tiempo de esa manera.

"Medicina para nuestras heridas tampoco ira nada mal." añadió pensativamente, mirando un viajero que acababa de salir de la ciudad y caminaba hacia ellos. Sus ojos se estrecharon mirando al hombre, pero su concentración se rompió e cuando el Uzumaki puso una mano en su hombro como advertencia.

"No vamos a robar los papeles." le dijo con firmeza.

"Un préstamo." corrigió Sasuke.

"No me importa cómo lo llames. No lo haremos."

"¿Qué clase de un ninja eres?" cuestionó fuertemente. "No espera, ni te molestes en contestar. Aun así, sólo porque digas 'no', no significa que te vaya a hacer caso. Hare lo que me dé la gana."

Naruto pareció darse cuenta de que tenía un buen punto y pareció desconfiar de repente. "Si crees que nos intentaran matar solo por intentar entrar sin tener los papeles, imaginarte lo que harán si piensan que los hemos robado."

"Le estas dando demasiado crédito a los guardias." le contesto burlonamente.

"Y tú como de costumbre, no les das ningún crédito. Muchas cosas pueden ir mal en tu plan, será mejor entrar sin que se den cuenta."

"¿Cómo? ¿Vas a esperar a que las paredes se pudran? Soy un buen escalador, pero incluso para mi, esa pared se ve complicada y es fácil tener un desliz."

"No estaba pensando en escalarla", le dijo con una sonrisa. "Vamos, encontremos un lugar para escondernos hasta que se haga de noche."

* * *

Justo cuando cayóel anochecer, se oyó un grito alrededor de las puertas de la pared norte. Poco después, se podían ver gruesas columnas de humo. Los guardias que estaban cerrando las puertas oyeron un grito '¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!' y dejaron las puertas tal como estaban y corrieron para ver si podían ayudar a apagar el incendio. Sus muros habían sido construidos para ayudar a protegerlos pero no estaban hechos a prueba de fuego y si una parte de la pared se incendiaba podría poner en peligro a muchas casas del interior.

Momentos antes de que las puertas se cerrasen por completo, dos figuras se deslizaron entre ellas, ocultas por las sombras y el silencio. Nadie pareció detectarlos, las puertas estaban sin vigilancia. Las dos sombras se escurrieron por la plaza y desaparecieron entre los edificios.

* * *

Tenía todo el merito, realmente no había sido un mal plan. A las personas que salían de la ciudad nunca les revisaban los documentos, por lo que no es como si estuviesen atrapados dentro. Sasuke sólo esperaba que las puertas fuesen el único lugar donde pidiesen los papeles.

Teniendo en cuenta que la noche ya había caído, no habían tiendas abiertas para comprar los mapas, los zapatos y las medicinas, así que tendrían que esperar hasta mañana. En su lugar, buscarían algo de comida caliente y un lugar para dormir. La comida resultó ser carne, y bastante de ella. En Konoha, la carne era cara, una delicia. Aquí se vendían grandes trozos de carne en casi todas las tiendas por sólo un par monedas. Naruto se sentó junto a él en un restaurante, mientras felizmente despedaza trozos de mientras el jugo le resbalaba por la barbilla.

"Así, solo conseguirás enfermarte." advirtió el pelinegro con desdén.

"No me importa. Tengo demasiada hambre," respondió entre grandes bocados.

Después de la cena buscaron el hotel más barato que pudieron encontrar, desgraciadamente no era lo suficientemente barato como para pagarse una habitación cada uno, eso sí querrían tratar de conservar el poco dinero que habían tomado de los carroñeros.

Pero Sasuke ya lo había supuesto así que pidió una habitación. Había estado durmiendo con el dobe en plena selva por unas cuantas noches, también lo podía que soportar aquí, al menos tendría un poco de consuelo al poder bañarse y tener una cama cómoda.

Por alguna razón, al gerente parecía reacio por cumplir su solicitud.

"¿Solo queréis una habitación para los dos?"

Esta era ya la tercera vez que se lo preguntaba y Sasuke estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no perder la calma.

"Sí."

"Pero los dos son ah..."

"Aburrido", le cortó bruscamente.

"Pero no es estáis... ¿preocupados?" le preguntó el hombre en voz baja. "Es indecoroso y la pelea que podría causar..."

Estaba a punto de hacer alguna observación improvisada acerca de su intento fallido de ahogar al idiota por sus ronquidos en su segunda noche, pero se contuvo. Este hombre parecía estar _muy_ nervioso por algo y no porque temiese una pelea de sus dos inquilinos en una de sus habitaciones. Qué problema tenía con que dos hombres compartiesen una habitación para...

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. "Me estas tomando el pelo ¿no?"

"Um, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Naruto.

"Incluso si me lo trajese a una posada barata solo para follármelo, ¿por qué debería ser eso de tu incumbencia?" le susurró oscuramente al hombre.

El rubio se planteaba si reírse o darle un puñetazo por ese comentario, pero no creía que fuese un buen momento. Afortunadamente, se quedó tranquilo, sin intervenir.

La mayoría de la gente se estremecía cuando el Uchiha estaba enojado y este hombre no era una excepción. Estaba bastante asustado.

"¿No lo sabéis?" preguntó el gerente.

"¿Saber el qué?"

"Sobre las leyes. Debéis ser viajeros. Miren, si vosotros dos realmente no van a um..."

"No, definitivamente no vamos a 'um'," le dijo Naruto con decisión al hombre, pero también con un tono demasiado desesperado. " Simplemente mi hermano y yo no conocemos las leyes locales, eso es todo. Hemos recorrido un largo camino."

"¿Hermanos?" preguntó el director, se permitió a sonreír un poco ante su suerte. "Bueno sois un poco diferentes. Deben entender de que no se parecen."

"Diferentes madres." explicó Sasuke en brevemente. "No sabía que teníamos que contar nuestra vida privada sólo para compartir una habitación."

El pelinegro no estaba seguro, pero parecía que el hombre estaba a punto de pedirles sus papeles como prueba, pero la mirada que le decido le advirtió que no fastidiase más de lo que ya estaba.

"Bueno, si están interesado, hay una copia de las leyes en todas las habitaciones de huéspedes. No es algo que habitualmente utilicen, pero bueno, no hay nadie que todavía no las conozca. Yo voy a ah, a buscar la llave."

Una vez en su habitación, lo primero que Sasuke hizo fue llenar la bañera para poner en agua tibia sus pies. Los tenia realmente adoloridos de haber andado descalzo por el bosque durante todo el día e imagino que un buen remojo les vendría bien.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, hojeando el libro de leyes, cuando Naruto entró y se unió. Se sentó en el borde, a su lado, y metió sus pies en la bañera con un largo suspiro. Los pies de Sasuke habían vuelto el agua gris, con los del ojiazul el agua casi pasó a negro.

El Uchiha lo miró impresionado.

"Me duelen ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo Naruto a la defensiva. "Además, quiero saber cuáles son esas leyes."

Sasuke volvió sus ojos hacia el pequeño libro que sostenía. "Bueno, creo que encontré la razón por la cual el director pensaba que estábamos a punto de romperlas. Al parecer, en este país es ilegal tener sexo antes del matrimonio."

"Muy bien, esa es realmente dura. Pero ¿el supuso que...?"

"Dobe, usa tu cerebro. Los dos tenemos diecisiete pero fácilmente podríamos ser confundidos por personas veinte, se que de dónde venimos eso no es ser tan mayor y que la mayoría de la gente de nuestra edad no están casados. Pero si vives en un país en el cual necesitas casarte para poder tener sexo alguien, puedes imaginar que la gente se casa siendo mucho más joven que nosotros. La probabilidad de que somos dos hombres solteros que quieren compartir una habitación parece extraña. Además también hay una ley que dice que solo pueden casarse un hombre y una mujer".

Casi podía ver el cerebro trabajando detrás de esos abiertos y confusos ojos azules. Finalmente Naruto frunció el ceño. "Así que solo porque no teníamos anillos o lo que sea, el hombre pensó que éramos lo suficientemente mayores como para poder casarse y asumió que íbamos a..." Y ahí es cuando Naruto abrió desorbitadamente los ojos. Fue realmente divertido.

"No estoy interesado en casarme." concluyó Sasuke lenta y diplomáticamente.

"¡Eso es malo!" Naruto exclamó.

"¿Por qué, no soy lo suficientemente bueno?" bromeó el pelinegro. No sabía lo que se apoderó de él; la indignación del rubio era muy cómica.

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir." aclaró.

"Entonces, ¿ _soy_ lo suficientemente bueno?"

"¡Cállate, Sasuke! Eso no es lo que estaba... Espera, ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?"

"Bueno, ciertamente no me estoy confesando."

Una lenta sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro del blondo. "Hiciste una broma. ¡Y no sonaba para nada sarcástica!"

"Puede pasar."

"¿Desde cuándo?"

Sasuke suspiró, "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Ah claro, sólo que todo esto es una mierda. ¿Qué pasó con la libertad de escoger?"

"No creo que eso exista aquí", respondió hojeando el libro. "Las leyes no solo son estrictas en el matrimonio, casi todo parece tener el mismo castigo."

"¿A la hoguera?"

"Es difícil decir. Sólo dice que: ' Se le puede detener en la oficina oficial para ser interrogados por un de tiempo no especificado del cual se decidirá a discreción del soldado que le arrestó.' No hablar de multas ni de ser liberado. Ni siquiera se habla del encarcelamiento prolongado. Supongo que si vives aquí ya sabes cómo se las gastan.

Naruto tragó grueso. "Así que, ¿con que tenemos que tener cuidado al salir?"

"Bueno, para empezar supongo que tendremos que renunciar al sexo", comenzó Sasuke.

"¡Teme!"

"Aparte de eso, las demás cosas son de sentido todo común. Cualquier cosa que sea mal visto en las Cinco Grandes Naciones se considera un crimen aquí. Aunque hay algunas cosas extrañas que deberíamos tener en cuenta."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Mirar a los ojos a la gente de alta cuna, que te pillen durmiendo en espacios públicos, usar colores brillantes en el último día de la semana..."

"¿En serio?"

Sasuke asintió y continuó. "No luchar, no escupir, no congregar a un grupo más grade de diez personas y la lista sigue. Ah, y por cierto, parece ser que es ilegal poseer roedores dentro de los distritos."

"Esta ciudad es una locura."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Creo que deberíamos salir lo más pronto posible", acordó el Uchiha mientras cerraba el libro de un golpe.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas** : Bueno por lo menos se están uniendo... bueno casi. No sé si voy a hacer esto de cambiar POV en para cada parte o no. Depende de que perspectiva sea más interesante en el momento. Acabo de hacer este desde el POV de Sasuke sin pensar si era bueno o no. Voy a ser honesta, esta no va a ser una parte muy larga, no tendrá mucho drama. Realmente debería haber hecho la parte 1 de 3 capítulos, pero como he dicho, las publico cuando estoy inspirada, así que solo pensad que la parte 2 es como una adición a la parte 1, donde acabamos de tener una mejor idea de su situación y como se llevan el uno con el otro. En el siguiente capítulo saldrán de la ciudad y trazaran su camino a casa. Una vez hecho esto estaré libre para empezar realmente en su viaje en la parte 3. De todos modos, esto fue sólo primer capítulo de la parte 2 por lo que esperen el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Primeras Impresiones 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 2**

 **Primeras Impresiones**

 **Capítulo 2/2**

A pesar de los ronquidos del rubio, Sasuke logró dormir durante toda la noche por primera vez desde se despertaron en el claro, gracias a ellose sintió mucho mejor. Por supuesto, la energía de Naruto también se había repuesto, pero parecía extrañamente obsesionado con el libro de las leyes del país. Pasó toda la mañana leyéndolo y quejándose sobre lo injustas y estúpidas que eran. Incluso cuando se escurrió hacia el cuarto de baño para bañarse, el de ojos azules siguió con la nariz metida en el libro y con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. Nunca había visto al dobe tomarse un libro con tanto interés.

Pero mientras se estaba relajándose en la bañera, Naruto entró y se sentó en el suelo.

"Teme, ¿has leído que es ilegal abrir restaurantes, pubs o clubes con capacidad de más de ocho personas?"

Sasuke miró al intruso. "¿Te importa?"

Naruto le miró de vuelta y parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"¿No has oído hablar de la privacidad?"

"¡Pero esto es terrible!" exclamó señalando el libro.

"¡Y seguirá siendo terrible aunque me lo digas mientras estoy en el baño!" replicó.

El blondo rodó los ojos. "Ya te he visto desnudo, no veo el problema. Solo eres tú."

Por un momento, no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. No habría nadie más arrogante que él.

"Así que, ¿solo porque 'soy yo' no pasa nada y puedes fastidiarme cuando quieras?" le preguntó el pelinegro bruscamente.

El ojiazul lo miró confundido, en algún momento parecía haber perdido el punto. "Bueno, sí. Pero tú siempre te molestas conmigo, no importa en el momento que te hable. "

"Tienes el _don_ de molestarme," le dijo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y miró el libro de nuevo. "Bueno, al menos admites que soy bueno en algo. Sólo quiero decir que... Mira, hubiese preferido volver a casa con cualquier otra persona."

"¿Crees que voy a dejar de estar enfadado si me dices que esperas menos de mi que de cualquier otra persona?"

"No 'menos', más bien seria... diferente. Vale, ya dejo de molestarte en la bañera," cedió el Uzumaki poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke observó su expresión abatida mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y suspiró con resignación. ¿Quién le dijo que realmente importaba? "¿Entonces por qué exactamente no permiten más gente en restaurantes, bares o clubes?"

Naruto vio la pregunta como una invitación a quedarse, sonrió y se sentó de nuevo. "No lo dice. Pero supongo que es como esa regla que leíste anoche, la que decía los ciudadanos no se pueden concretarse o lo que sea."

"Congregarse," corrigió. "Tienen miedo a que la gente se reúna. Probablemente hayan tenido rebeliones en el pasado."

"Vaya, me pregunto por qué." preguntó sarcásticamente. "Alguien debería hacer algo al respecto."

El moreno observó los serios ojos azules de su compañero, midiendo el peso tras esa declaración. No le había gustado la forma como había sonado.

"No," le dijo con severidad.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto inocentemente. Aunque no sabía disimular muy bien.

"¿Crees que puedes jugar a ser el héroe del mundo entero solo porque lo hiciste en las Cinco Naciones? No puedes entrar en un país extranjero y decidir ser el salvador de un pueblo solo porque no comprendes su sistema. ¿Quién dice que estas personas quieren un héroe?"

"Vamos Sasuke, ¿has leído leyes?"

"Sí, algunas de ellas son estúpidas, otras extrañas y otras son simplemente depravadas. Pero el hecho de que fueses un héroe en la guerra no significa que puedas a arreglar el mundo entero como te plazca."

"¡No te estoy diciendo que quiera ser un héroe!" respondió Naruto acaloradamente. "Pero creo que podríamos ayudar."

"Si la gente quiere salvar su país, que lo hagan ellos mismos. Las rebeliones no se detendrán sólo porque el reglamento dice que no esta bien. Y no digas 'podríamos'. Yo no soy un héroe y no tengo intención de serlo".

"Buen punto," dijo con amargura. "No te puedo imaginar siendo adorado como un héroe, eso solo conseguiría hinchar más tu ego. Probablemente tu cerebro explotaría."

Sasuke decidió ignorar eso. "Si no puedes ser inteligente, se práctico. Ayer estabas frustrado porque no podías escalar una pared de madera. No creo que puedas ser el lider de una guerra civil en el estado que estas, ¿no crees? "

Era evidente que eso no se le había ocurrido al rubio, su expresión umbría lo demostraba. Pero por lo visto, todavía no había acabado.

"Sasuke, dentro de estas paredes matan a personas solo por mirar a la persona equivocada a los ojos o por vestir un color equivocado el domingo." le recordó Naruto en voz baja.

Pensaba, mientras salía de la bañera y se ataba una toalla a la cintura, que el Uzumaki ya no se acordaba con quien estaba hablando. Bueno, le ayudaría a recordarlo.

"Hace un año, yo estaba matado a gente para que disfrutasen de una paz que no creo que mereciesen."

El otro se puso de pie y le miró a los ojos por unos segundos, después desvió la mirada rápidamente.

"Sí y yo te de detuve."

"Fallaste. Todavía sigo vivo", le recordó.

"Y yo también y Konoha sigue intacta. Pudiste haberme matado o haber continuado tu ataque después de que cayese, pero no. Además, no creo que estas personas compartan tu falta de convicción."

Su cerebro se congeló por un instante. Fue uno de esos momentos en que te enfadas tanto que tu limitador emocional deja de funcionar y tu cerebro actúa por sí solo, en un pensamiento práctico. Probablemente por eso, medio segundo después, casi se disloca los nudillos contra la mandíbula de Naruto.

El golpeado se aferró al lavabo detrás de él. Mientras este se levantaba de nuevo sobre sus pies, Sasuke podría decir que lo _muy_ cabreado que estaba el ojiazul, pero no le importaba.

"¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mi determinación? ¡Mi dignidad!" le dijo sombríamente.

Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, Naruto no hizo ningún movimiento para devolverle el golpe, aun que no le faltasen ganas. El moreno se preguntó si era eso lo que quería. A él le encantaría tener una excusa para pelear, estaba muy irritado.

"Es tu honor y lo estaba defendiendo," le dijo el ojiazul de manera firme. "Ahora ya no eres así, no eres como antes. No piensas que estos castigos sean justos, porque si no fuese así, no te hubieras detenido en aquel momento.

"No presumas por esas cosas. No sabes por qué lo hice o por qué no."

"No jodas. ¡Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar por qué me acabas pegar!"

"Me insultaste, idiota. Y te advertí de que si sacabas de nuevo el tema de Konoha, te golpearía."

El rubio abrió la mandíbula mientras recordaba la advertencia de hace unos días. "De acuerdo, vale. Trataré de no sacar el tema de nuevo, pero estoy seguro de que fuiste tú el que comenzó. Además, no te estaba insultando y realmente no puedes pensar que estos castigos son justos."

No, no pensaba eso. Pero no estaba de su mejor humor para discutirlo.

"No importa lo que piense, mi punto sigue siendo el mismo. Solo porque la justicia está equivocada ya quieres salvar a esta gente cuando ni siquiera estas en condiciones de enfrentarse a diez guardias a la vez, por no hablar de todo un país, adelante. Pero no te ayudaré".

"Pero-"

"A veces, la gente sólo necesita salvarse a sí misma, de lo contrario no tendrá sentido."

No sabía por qué había dicho eso. Bueno, sabía exactamente por qué, pero no era algo que quisiese compartir. El efecto sobre el ojiazul fue catastrófico. Al principio, le miró disgustado, pero ahora, le miraba pensativo y tenía claro que si volvía a mencionar algo sobre Konoha, sobre su pelea o sobre lo que sucedió después, lo golpearía de nuevo. Muy fuerte.

Pero entonces, Naruto sonrió suavemente y asintió. "Está bien, lo entiendo." Y luego, salió de la habitación.

Estaba preparado para todo, menos para eso. Estaba segurísimo que el rubio iba a empujarlo. Ahora se sentía un poco shokeado. No había nada más comprensivo que pudiese haber hecho.

 _Bastardo molesto._

Sasuke tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de vestirse y seguir a su compañero a la otra habitación. Afortunadamente, el rubio bajó el libro de leyes y lo miró expectante.

"Me muero de hambre", anunció. "¿Podemos conseguir algo para desayunar antes de buscar el mapa?"

El Uchiha asintió. "De acuerdo."

"Me pregunto si tendrán ramen," dijo Naruto con esperanzas.

"¿Para desayunar?"

"El ramen es bueno para cualquier momento del día."

Sasuke insipiró de nuevo. "Está bien. Vamos a echar un vistazo."

* * *

Aparentemente, el ramen era esperar demasiado de una ciudad como esa, así que Naruto que se conformó con una gran salchicha, llena de grasa, de vete tú a saber qué tipo de carne y Sasuke con una tortilla. Cuando terminaron, buscaron a algún cartógrafo por el pueblo. Les tomó más tiempo del que había esperado. Sólo había una tienda que se ajustaba a lo que querían y al parecer funcionaba como una especie de servicio de mensajería. Por el aspecto, no parecía que tuviesen mucho trabajo. Naruto, emocionado, fue a hablar con una de las empleadas para tratar de enviar un mensaje a la 'villa innombrable', mientras Sasuke miraba con atención los diferentes mapas.

Poco después, con una mirada sombría, el Uzumaki se acerco de nuevo hacia él.

"Al parecer, no se puede enviar mensajes fuera del país." dijo en voz baja para después añadir, "La chica se puso muy rara en cuando le pregunte."

Esta noticia no alivió sus preocupaciones. Seguía buscando entre las pilas de mapasy hasta ahora, los únicos que había encontrado de este país no les eran útiles, a menos que supiesen hacia qué dirección del país a la que tendrían que viajar para conseguir estar un paso más cerca de casa.

"¿Les puedo ayudar en algo, chicos?" preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

El moreno miró al hombre, tendría unos cincuenta años, les sonreía de una manera sorprendentemente genuina. Todo parecía indicar que era más que un simple asistente, posiblemente el propio cartógrafo.

"¿Tiene usted mapas de los países de alrededor?"

Al escuchar la petición, la sonrisa del hombre se deslizó un poco. "No acostumbramos recibir peticiones de extranjeros, todos acostumbran a traen a sus propios mapas."

La presuposición era correcta, pero Sasuke se preguntó como había adivinado que eran extranjeros con tanta facilidad. No era como si hablaran un idioma diferente o algo.

"Perdimos el nuestro.", explicó Naruto sonriendo.

"¿Es eso un problema?" preguntó el Uchiha un poco menos agradable.

"No lo es, sólo era una observación. No recibimos muchas peticiones en busca de mapas de los países vecinos."

"Estábamos tratando de encontrar un mapa de las Cinco Naciones, el País del Fuego." dijo el rubio ilusionado.

"Lo siento chicos, nunca oí hablar de él."

Eso sorprendió a ambos. ¿Quién no ha oído hablar del País Fuego o de las Cinco Grandes Naciones? Claro que el viajero con el que se encontraron tampoco sabía nada, pero… ¡este hombre era un dibujante de mapas, por el amor de Dios! Se miraron el uno al otro antes de que volviese a poner su atención al hombre.

"Necesitamos un mapa para llegar a las fronteras de este país lo más rápido posible."

"Bueno, no tenemos ningún mapa del mundo ni nada de eso, si eso es lo que buscáis. Voy a buscar en de la parte de atrás y mirare si puedo encontrar algo para ustedes. Debe estar haciendo un viaje realmente importante y largo."

"Parece que sí." respondió Sasuke con abatimiento.

* * *

Al final, se llevaron todos los mapas que el hombre pudo ofrecerles de los países vecinos. No querían pasar más tiempo de lo debido en la tienda, ya que el dueño les lanzaba miradas cada vez más raras. Por suerte, no les habían cobrado mucho, seguramente porque el cartógrafo pensó que esos mapas eran invendibles, hasta ahora. No era de extrañar que su negocio pareciese ruinoso, podían haberles hecho pagar mucho más por algo que necesitaban tan obviamente.

Pero Sasuke no iba a quejarse de su rara buena suerte, así que volvieron a la posada para hablar de su nuevo hallazgo. Ambos abrieron los mapas y los repartieron por todo el suelo mientras comían una extraña fruta púrpura que habían comprado para el almuerzo y trataban de buscarle sentido a los mapas.

No tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que había más allá a de las fronteras, y no estaban seguros de si la persona que había dibujado el mapas se había basado en un rumores o en información de su propia experiencia. Incluso a través de todo el desconcierto, Sasuke encontró algo de esperanza.

"Encontré un país rodeado de desierto," anunció con tono cuidadosamente.

"¿Y?"

"Un gran desierto," especificó.

Naruto se acercó, se sentó junto a él y se inclinó para echar un vistazo al mapa de Sasuke. Estaban tan cerca que sus hombros se rozaban. El pelinegro trató de ignorar la sensación.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que es el País Viento?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Mira aquí", dijo Sasuke señalando a un apunte apenas legible en el final la página. "Es una vieja forma de escritura, pero creo que dice 'guerreros del viento'."

"¿No habla de ninjas?" preguntó Naruto echándose aún más hacia adelante.

"No, no creo que haya ninjas aquí. Y es posible que los ninjas del País del viento no vengan hasta aquí a hacer misiones".

El ojiazul frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? ¿Que tan lejos estamos?"

Puso los tres mapas que había utilizado uno al otro junto, para enseñarle lo que había encontrado. Cada mapa, terminaba en la frontera del desierto, cada vez se veía más claramente la grandiária que tenia.

"No puede ser cierto…" dijo Naruto preocupado.

"Parece que sí".

"¡Sasuke, son como tres países de grande!"

"Técnicamente son cuatro si contamos éste, por cierto se llama Adesa."

"¿¡Cómo diablos nos lo hicimos para estar tan lejos de casa¡?"

"¿Crees que me acordé y no te lo dije?" le preguntó Sasuke ácidamente.

"No, yo solo... no, claro que no. Estoy sorprendido. Parece enorme."

"Es difícil de decir, no se la escala a la que están hechos estos mapas por lo que no te lo puedo decir exactamente, pero considero que por lo mínimo nos tomara unos cuantos meses volver a pie sin chakra. Tal vez más, aunque dudo que sea menos".

"¡Mierda!"

Sípe, esa había sido más o menos la reacción de Sasuke al principio, pero él había sido capaz de ocultarla mejor.

"Hay una buena noticia, sin embargo," continuó. "creo que hay un río que se extiende desde el este de este pais y traviesa todos los demás países hasta llegar al desierto, pasa por una cadena de montañas, serpenteando un poco, pero podría ser más fiable que seguir los caminos de estos mapas. El País del Viento debería estar al norte-este de nosotros, pero incluso con estos mapas no estoy del todo seguro, son viejos y están poco detallados".

"Meses", repitió Naruto echándose hacia atrás con incredulidad.

"Bueno, diferencia de mí, al menos tendrás buena compañía."

El rubio todavía estaba en shock, por lo que le tomó unos segundos sintetizar la frase. Luego, se cabreo.

"Chúpamela, teme. No voy a ser infeliz solo porque vayamos a viajar juntos, solo que nunca pensé que estaríamos tan lejos, eso es todo."

Podría proponerle separarse y viajar cada uno por separado, pero sería estúpido. Vamos en la misma dirección. Además, no sería del todo malo tener a un aliado cerca, aun que no estaría del todo mal que, de vez en cuando, cerrase un poco la boca.

 _¿Aliado? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido?_

El Uchiha se dejó caer hacia atrás y se sentó en el suelo, entre los mapas. "Creo que también estoy en shock", murmuró con tono abatido.

"Pero vamos a seguir juntos, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto mirándole. "Quiero decir, lo entiendo, te cabreo y honestamente, tu también me cabreas. Nunca me he preocupado por tener que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, pero este lugar es enorme. Sólo tenemos una vaga idea de dónde diablos vamos, sólo un río al que seguir, Kurama se ha ido de vacaciones o algo y ni siquiera puedo manipular el chakra suficiente para hacer un solo clon. Necesito... un aliado... "

Esa palabra de nuevo: _Aliado._

Incluso Sasuke quien estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, lo prefería. Se preguntó si podría ir él solo, únicamente con el poco poder que le quedaba, sin nadie que lo apoyase y vigilase su espalda. Y considerando a todos los aliados que podía tener es este tipo de situación, Naruto no era una mala elección. Era fuerte y no siempre un imbécil, aunque le costase admitirlo, le conocía bien. La gente con la que había formado equipo anteriormente no le entendía y en su mayoría, no confiaban en él. Le siguieron porque le tenían miedo, querían joderle, porque tenía algo que querían o sabían que podía ayudarles a conseguirlo. O todo a la vez.

Naruto no le temía, tampoco no tenía intención de joderle y no quería nada de él. Bueno, tal vez eso no era del todo cierto. Hace un tiempo, el rubio había querido que fuesen amigos y para hacerle volver a Konoha. Probablemente era la única persona que simplemente solo quiso una simple amistad. Simple, pero algo difícil de conseguir. No estaba seguro si había renunciado a conseguirlo o no, y no estaba seguro si le importaba. Pero eso significaba que Naruto no quería usarlo para un bien propio, eso ya era de por sí, una novedad sorprendente.

"¿Acaso he dicho algo acerca de separarnos?" le preguntó Sasuke como si fuese una pregunta estúpida. "¿Por qué molestarse, si ambos vamos de la misma dirección? Utiliza tu cerebro, dobe."

"Imbécil".

"Idiota".

"Estúpido."

"¿Hemos acabado ya?"

"¿Admites la derrota?"

"No, pero prefiero que al menos uno de nosotros se comporte como un adulto durante por lo menos cinco minutos."

Unos ojos azules y una gran sonrisa aparecieron oscureciendo su visión de todo lo demás.

"Sabes, siempre te llamé un montón de cosas, pero nunca pensé que te llamaría 'aburrido'." le dijo.

"Las cosas cambian, aunque por lo visto, tu no. Ya me di cuenta de que todavía no has oído hablar del 'espacio personal'."

Naruto sonrió más ampliamente y se inclinó aún más cerca del moreno, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Comenzó a sentirse muy acorralado y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de empujarlo.

"¿Te hago sentir incómodo?"

"Cualquier persona se sentiría incomoda teniéndote tan cerca." replicó Sasuke.

"Bien," el Uzumaki cedió y se sentó derecho nuevo. "Así que, salimos de la ciudad, encontramos el río y lo seguimos hasta el desierto ¿cierto?"

Sasuke se sentó para con el fin de centrarse de nuevo en el mapa. "No del todo. En esta parte del mapa," continuó, señalando la parte del mapa donde el río se unía con la frontera para pasar al siguiente país, "Aquí pone que hay una cascada, así que tendremos que cruzar la frontera por este camino de aquí. Como puedes ver, es el único camino que la atraviesa".

"No necesitamos el camino." Naruto señaló.

"No, pero siguiendo este camino llegaremos a una ciudad, muy cerca de la frontera. Me gustaría ir y conseguir un poco más de información sobre el cruce antes de que entremos nosotros mismos".

El ojiazul frunció el ceño. "No piensas que sea tan fácil pasar a través de en un país extranjero, ¿verdad?"

"No. El hecho de que todas las personas con las que nos hemos encontrado se sorprendan e incluso tengan miedo de nosotros solo porque somos extranjeros me extraña. Incluso la gente necesita papeles para entrar en esta ciudad, no me quiero imaginar lo que será intentar cruzar la frontera nacional".

"No había pensado en eso." admitió Naruto. "Se siente raro preocuparse por cosas como esta. Quiero decir, en las Cinco Naciones, podíamos ir a donde queríamos. Y si nuestro chakra funcionases bien, podríamos cruzar cualquier lugar, aún que estuviera vigilado."

"Bueno, no tenemos nuestro chakra. Aun así, sea lo que sea lo que nos paso, no creo que lo hayamos perdido para siempre."

El rubio lo miró esperanzado. "¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no estamos muertos", respondió Sasuke simplemente. "Es lo que pasa cuando te queda sin chakra."

"Ah, cierto. Buen punto."

Por supuesto Naruto nunca se había preocupado por eso, ya que no tenía que vigilar sus reservas de chakra. Pero éllo hacia y sabía lo que pasaba cuando se agotaba por completo. Cuanto más pensaba acerca de su situación, más sentido tenía, su chakra no estaba totalmente drenado, pero por alguna razón, sus cuerpos no se estaban reponiendo sus reservas naturales tal y como debería ser. La capacidad natural de sus cuerpos de mantener y almacenar el chakra parecía estar dañada, eso también explicaría por qué Naruto no era capaz de atrapar la energía natural. Podría incluso explicar por qué el Kyuubi parecía inalcanzable. Los demonios de cola eran bestias de chakra, lo necesitaban para funcionar, de modo que si el Kyuubi no tenía un suministro chakra podría permanecer en un estado latente hasta que se le subministrase de nuevo.

"Eso me recuerda," le dijo al Uzumaki. "Deja de intentar de recoger energía natural."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"No quiero que despiertes al zorro."

"No lo pillo."

"Puede ser que nuestros cuerpos no sean capaces de recuperar nuestro propio chakra y solo sean capaces de mantener la cantidad mínima para sobrevivir, así que podríamos suponer que lo mismo pasa con la energía natural. Pero antes dijiste que podías recogerla, pero no aferrarla. Es posible que tu demonio huésped te la este cogiendo. "

"¿Crees que Kurama me está robando la energía para recuperar su propia fuerza? Pero la energía naturaleza no funciona exactamente igual que el chakra."

"Es sólo una teoría," admitió. "Pero es una razón suficiente para dejar de hacerlo, solo por si acaso."

"Todavía no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué sería malo? Puedo usar el chakra del Kyuubi como si fuese el mío. Si él lo utiliza para mejorarse también podría funcionar a nuestro favor."

"Podría," dijo el moreno antes de añadir, "pero puede que no. Sé que dices de ahora sois amigos, pero ¿qué tan seguro estás de eso? ¿De veras te entregara todo el chakra que tenga sin una pelea? Me acabas de decir que puedes utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi como tuyo propio y que lo puedes controlar y moldar para tu propio uso, pero eso es cuando tienes también tu propio chakra. Sin el control sobre tu amigo demonio podría decidir que prefiere montar un alboroto que jugar limpio y compartir".

Naruto lo miró durante mucho tiempo, quería defender al Kyuubi de las hipótesis de Sasuke, pero no parecia ser capaz de expresarse como quería. Obviamente, él creía que el zorro le ayudaría, pero siendo sinceros, no podía prometer que jugase limpio.

"Realmente no sé lo que haría," admitió el rubio después de un momento. "Creo que ahora somos amigos, pero no te podría decir con certeza lo que pasaría si él tuviese y yo no."

"Bien, tan solo tratar de no darle de comer más poder, por si acaso. Aun si está pasando. Recuerda que es sólo una teoría."

Naruto trató de sonreírle. "Me alegro de que estés aquí Sasuke. Yo no habría pensado en estas cosas por mi cuenta."

El moreno observó su intento de una sonrisa y le devolvió una los suyas. No había mucha gente que estuviese contento de verle o que desease su compañía. Nadie lo conocía realmente.

"Si te hubiesen crecido dos dedos de frente en estos últimos años dobe, no me necesitarías."

"Sí bueno, puede que sea estúpido porque al parecer todavía te necesito."

El Uchiha no respondió y sólo frunció el ceño mientras guardaba los mapas.

Mañana dejarían la ciudad y dirigirían hacia el este. Darían sus primeros pasos de su largo viaje a casa.

Y Sasuke trató de sentirse positivo al respecto.

 **FIN PARTE 2**

* * *

 **Notas autora** : Está bien, lo admito, esta parte no sirvió para mucho. La verdad es que tiene muy poco que ver con lo que va a suceder en la próxima parte, así que para mí tenie sentido cortarlo aqui y empezar la nueva Parte 3, que se llamará Damisela en gusta la idea de hacer que Naruto se haga un poco el héroe, aun que solo sea un poco en la parte 3. De todos modos, espero les haya gustado tener un poco más de explicación sobre su situación. Oooohh, y sólo para ir abriendo el apetito, si la idea de Naruto haciéndose el héroe en la Parte 3 no te emociona, tal vez esto si lo haga: en la Parte 4 voy poner en un burdel. Yay.


	4. Damisela en Apuros 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 3**

 **Damisela en Apuros**

 **Capítulo 1/4**

Con unos nuevos zapatos, medicinas, un baño caliente bueno, seis, y un buen par de noches de sueño fueron la gloria para Naruto. También le ayudo que por fin tuviesen un plan que seguir. Por lo general, él nunca tenía grandes planes, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía mucho mejor ahora que sabía lo que estaban haciendo, a dónde iban y, más o menos, la distancia que tenían que recorrer. Por supuesto, la parte del "lejos" seguía siendo preocupante, pero mientras viajasen se centraría en las cosas positivas.

En los próximos meses no tendría misiones, nadie pesado a quien escoltar, nada de entrenamientos, ni nadie que le regañase cuando fallaba cualquiera de esos encargos. No eran todas cosas positivas. Le encantaba ir de misión y entrenar para ser más fuerte. Pensar que ahora podría tener algo de tiempo para sí mismo no ayudaba. Eso tampoco quería decir que ya echase de menos a sus amigos y a su vida en la aldea. No había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Además, sin duda, Sasuke se encargaría de los regaños durante los próximos meses.

Tenía que admitir que la presencia del Uchiha le ayudaba a mirar el lado bueno del la situación, a pesar de lo complicada que era. No sabía exactamente por qué. La naturaleza de su anterior relación no había sido la suficiente como para conocer al verdadero Sasuke. En la academia y en los primeros días de equipo de siete se habían odiado entre sí, eso estaba claro. Más adelante, se llegaron a respetar a regañadientes y comenzaron una especie de amistad. Ese había sido su primer vínculo profundo con alguien de su misma edad, algo muy importante para él. Entonces, Sasuke había dejado la aldea y él se había pasado los siguientes años entrenando obsesivamente con la esperanza de volverse lo suficientemente fuerte como para traerlo de vuelta para Sakura y recuperar de nuevo su amistad perdida. Decir que Sasuke se había resistido era una gran subestimación. Y todo empeoró más después de la muerte de Itachi.

Haciendo algo más que una locura por su pasado cruel, Sasuke había dirigido su ira, por muerte de su hermano, hacia aquellos que él creía responsables de las desgracias de Itachi, es decir, la totalidad de Konoha y algunos individuos en particular. En aquel entonces le dio la sensación que estaba muy decidido y no podría hacer nada por hacerle cambiar de opinión. En aquel momento, tuvo que decidir, dejar vivir a Sasuke y perder casi todo lo que amaba o sacrificar a su antiguo compañero y, probablemente, a sí mismo en un intento de detenerlo.

Al final Sasuke había... bueno se había parado a sí mismo, o eso parecía. ¿Por qué? Naruto no tenía ni idea y al parecer el Uchiha no estaba de humor para decírselo. Pero había algo que si sabía: en su lucha, él había perdido, Sasuke le ganó. Pero, al final, el pelinegro no le mató. Su determinación por detenerlo no había servido de nada, vaciló y eso fue lo único que necesito para ganarle. En ese momento, Sasuke pudo haberlo matado y haber causado una gran devastación en Konoha, pero no lo hizo. Quería saber desesperadamente por qué no le había matado, por qué no continúo adelante y por qué no destruyó la aldea, pero no estaba dispuesto a tener otra discusión sólo para no obtener ninguna respuesta. ¿Había sido incapaz de continuar, o decidió detenerse? Esa pregunta había estado atormentando al rubio por más de un año y no parecía que fuese a conseguir la respuesta pronto.

Lo cual era una lástima. Nunca había estado seguro de cómo eran las cosas entre ellos. Incluso cuando decidido matarle, o al menos eso pensó, tuvo claro lo que sucedería, pero ahora, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Era bastante fácil fingir que no ha pasado nada, pero así no lo arreglaban. Sabía que su deseo de volver a ser su amigo dependía enteramente del por qué se detuvo en aquel entonces. Por supuesto, el rubio decidió mirar el lado positivo por el momento. Después de todo, el pelinegro había tenido un año para volver y acabar con el trabajo, pero había estado desaparecido hasta ahora, compartiendo este viaje de vuelta a casa.

Así que, sin otra cosa que hacer, pensó que lo mejor era tratar al Uchiha como siempre y continuar haciéndolo hasta que este explotase y le diese algunas respuestas, si no se volvería loco y golpearía al silencioso bastardo en busca de respuestas.

Así que a la luz de su nuevo optimismo, vio su situación como una oportunidad. Estaban, más o menos, 'atrapados' el uno con el otro y él estaba feliz por su compañía. Sasuke podía ser un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenía una buena cabeza para pensar planes y estrategias, y podía pensar en cosas que nunca se le ocurrirían. Con el plan de Sasuke ya estaban de camino a casa, a pesar del tiempo que tomaría. Era tranquilizador tenerlo a su lado aun que, a veces, estuviesen en desacuerdo.

Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo.

En cualquier caso, su próximo objetivo era llegar a la ciudad más cercana a la frontera, obtener información sobre el cruce y abastecerse de suministros antes de salir de este país. No podía esperar. Todo este lugar parecía estar mal en muchos sentidos y no podía hacer nada. No le gustaba quedarse de pie viendo a las personas sufrir por culpa de esas leyes estúpidas que controlaban sus vidas. Pero Sasuke le había dejado claro que si trataba de ayudar, sobre todo ahora que no tenía chakra, sólo empeoraría las cosas. Normalmente, esto no le molestaría, ya que nunca pensaba en las consecuencias si su único fin era ayudar a las personas, pero el moreno había conseguido impresionarlo. No había pasado por alto el significado de aquellas palabras, 'A veces, la gente sólo necesita salvarse a sí misma, de lo contrario no tendrá sentido'. "

¿Eso es lo que Sasuke había hecho en aquel momento? ¿Salvarse a sí mismo? ¿Eso era lo que había sucedido en realidad? Naruto quería pensar que sí, así que por eso iba a seguir suconsejo y dejar a la gente de este país a su suerte.

De esta manera, envuelto es su pensamiento durante la mayor parte de la jornada, apenas notó cuando Sasuke lo agarró del brazo, lo sacó del camino y lo dejó suavemente en la tierra de al lado.

Había otras personas que iban por el mismo camino que ellos y Naruto se dio cuenta de que todos habían hecho lo mismo, salieron del camino y permanecian inmóviles en el suelo, probablemente para dar paso a un grande pero lento carro, circulando por detrás de ellos.

Al menos eso lo que vio antes de que Sasuke le agarrase la parte superior de la cabeza y le obligase a mirar a sus pies. Su primera reacción fue luchar contra él, pero la mano del moreno era como un puño de acero, sus dedos estaban entrelazados en su cabello para impedir cualquier movimiento, y si se resistía, sus ojos se humedecerían de dolor.

"¿¡Teme, qué demonios haces!?"

"Quédate quieto y mantén la cabeza hacia abajo," le susurró.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es lo que todo el mundo está haciendo."

Le tomó unos segundos el entender que era un buen consejo y asintió con la cabeza evitando la menor cantidad de dolor posible. Su aliando lo dejó ir y escuchó como el sonido del carro se acercaba lentamente.

Ahora, a menos que estuviese meditando, le resultaba muy difícil mantenerse quieto y en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Se dio cuenta que tendía a entrar en su estado de meditación muy fácilmente si se quedaba quieto. Pero las advertencias de Sasuke sobre la energía naturaleza aún se arremolinan en su cabeza por lo que trató de mantenerse tan alerta como pudo. Oyó al Uchiha suspirar mientras él se removía en su lugar, pero trató de ignorar su molestia. En lugar de eso, se centró en el sonido del carro acercándose cada vez más, pensando que eso es lo que hacía cada persona que iba por este camino, simplemente pararse, dejar paso y a la vez, evitar sus ojos.

Tal vez era alguien poderoso, tal vez era famoso o tal vez de la realeza. O una bonita princesa quizás, viajando hacia algún acto importante. En la mente de Naruto la dama se parecía a Sakura, aunque con el pelo más largo y brillante, como joyas. Vestida con un vestido de cuento de hadas de tonos rosas y con unos ojos verde brillante. Todo esto se lo imaginaba mientras se el carro pasaba por delante suya. La cabeza de Naruto se levantó por propia voluntad para fijar sus ojos a través de la ventanilla del carro, chocándose sorprendentemente, con unos chispeantes ojos verdes y un pálido, aunque innegablemente, hermoso rostro. Su largo cabello negro, no rosa al fin y al cabo, perfilaba su rostro. Se decepciono al darse cuenta que no brillan con joyas. Pero aun así era más bonita de lo que había imaginado, así que la decepción no duró por mucho tiempo.

Le sonrió automáticamente y vio como los ojos verdes ampliaban dramáticamente. Se dio cuenta de era brillantes porque estaban acuosos de llorar, lo demostraban sus ojos rojos y la palidez. Al ver tal belleza en peligro frunció el ceño.

Pero esa expresión no duró mucho, porque de repente el carro se detuvo con una sacudida, se oyó el grito de hombre desde el interior del carro y un guardia saltó de él, blandiendo un garrote de madera pesada y avanzando hacia ellos amenazadoramente.

Naruto levantó las manos y dio un paso atrás, empujándose Sasuke en el proceso. Sintió al pelinegro agarrase a él para mantener el equilibrio.

"Uh lo siento, yo-" comenzó Naruto al darse cuenta de que había hecho algo muy malo.

"No luches," le advirtió Sasuke suavemente justo antes de que gruñese y el Uzumaki sintiese una presencia detrás de él. El rubio se giró para ver a su compañero en el suelo, con su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Un guardia se había escabullido y había aporreado al pelinegro por detrás. Estaba asombrado, ni siquiera su compañero lo no había visto venir.

Vio el destello de ira a través de los ojos negros de Sasuke, pero fiel a su palabra, no se volvió a poner en pie ni tampoco intento devolver el golpe. Este sólo reposaba medio apoyado en el suelo y tratando de no mirar abiertamente a su atacante. Obviamente, pensó que jugar el conejo manso era lo mejor en tal situación y que podía dar resultado, excepto que por el mero hecho de ver a Sasuke contenerse tanto y que hubiese recibido un golpe en la cabeza por algo que era no es responsable, hizo que su cabeza entrase en calor. Y no fue hasta que sintió dolor en su mano que se dio cuenta que había golpeado al hombre que había herido al Uchiha después de arremeter contra el guardia que se le había acercado primeramente a él.

Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo, pero otros tres más fueron a su rescate. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que había cavado su propio agujero. No sabía que se había apoderado de él. Pero ver a personas golpeando a otros sin razón, ver el esfuerzo de Sasuke por no atacar, sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba no hacerlo, y ver el dolor en su rostro le había hecho reaccionar. Así que cuando el tercer hombre dirigió de nuevo una porra hacia la cabeza del pelinegro, simplemente lo bloqueó, pero luego sintió un fuerte impacto en la rodilla y su pierna se derrumbó. Después, una lluvia de dolorosos golpes cayó sobre él, uno tras otro, una voz fuerte detuvo el ataque. Naruto levantó los ojos lagrimosos hacia un hombre con uniforme parecido a los demás, pero con más aire de autoridad. Pero el hombre no le miraba a él, miraba a Sasuke.

"¿Conoces a este hombre?"

Tan rápido como pudo Naruto volvió la cabeza hacia el moreno, sacudiendo la cabeza minuciosamente, tratando de decirle al pelinegro que mintiese.

Antes de voltearse, Sasuke le miró a los ojos por unos segundos.

"No."

"Entonces soltadle", ordenó el jefe de guardia. "Este", continuó dándole una fuerte patada en las costillas a Naruto, "vendrá con nosotros. Los infractores de la ley no serán perdonados".

Sasuke mantuvo la cabeza baja y se quedó en el suelo mientas ataban las manos del ojiazul con un largo trozo de cuerda, para luego atarlo a la parte trasera del carro. Para su suerte, el carro se movía lentamente por lo que no tendría problemas para mantener el ritmo.

Cuando el carro llegó a una distancia prudente, Sasuke se puso de pie y miró la dirección por donde se había ido el carro. Se dio un tiempo hacer un balance de la situación. Ahora tenía que cargar él solo con todo el marrón, maldecía a Naruto por ser tan idiota e incontrolable.

Debería haberle mantenido la cabeza hacia abajo por la fuerza, lo sabía. El dobe era demasiado curioso y debería haber sabido que esa curiosidad lo llevaría a echar un vistazo dentro del carro. A posteriori no hacía nada quedándose aquí sin hacer nada. Ahora tenía dos opciones. La primera: seguir el carro y descubrir lo que iba a hacer con Naruto. Y la segunda: olvidarse del problemático rubio y dejar que salvase su estúpido culo por sí mismo.

Reflexionó sobre estas dos opciones por un largo tiempo, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que el carro fue se dirigía muy probablemente hacia donde ellos iban primeramente, a la ciudad cercana a la forntera, así que lo podría seguir.

* * *

A Naruto le dolía el costado y la cabeza por los golpes, por lo que se sintió realmente aliviado cuando por fin se detuvieron justo en el centro de la ciudad. Su alivio duró poco, los guardias se le acercaron nuevamente con las porras y le desataron las manos. Sintió que lo sujetaban por los brazos y lo conducían hasta unos escalones de madera en un edificio con olor a humedad. Fue arrastrado por los pasillos durante un largo tiempo. Finalmente, lo empujaron hacia adelante. Apenas consiguió poner una mano delante de él para evitar romperse la cabeza contra el suelo, después vagamente escucho el sonido metálico de una puerta cerrando tras de sí. Los pesados pasos se alejaron y por fin pudo levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor.

Estaba en una celda bastante espaciosa, con un colchón de paja con manchas en una esquina, y en la otra un cubo con un fuerte olor, también había unas barras que impedían su fuga. Podía oír débiles sonidos que venían de ventana justo sobre el colchón. La ventana tenía gruesas barras de hierro, en caso que, mágicamente, pudiese hacer su cuerpo igual que la anchura de la cabeza podría pasar a través de ellas.

Después de unos segundosm logró ponerse sobre sus pies a pesar del dolor y arrastró sus pies hacia los barrotes. El hierro frío bajo sus dedos se sintió grueso y fuerte. Podía oír una voz enojado en el pasillo y agudizo el oído para escuchar lo que ocurría.

"... por supuesto que no se puede tolerar", blasfemaba la voz alterada. "Mi hija no es para los ojos de la escoria común, de la basura de la carretera. Exijo que se haga un ejemplo de él!"

Una voz un tanto cansada respondió. "Por supuesto. Veran como lo golpean, mi señor."

"Sí, quiero que le den una buena paliza. Después, exijo su muerte."

"¿Muerte, mi señor?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Dudo de tu señor Sachio solicitase algo menos, ya que es su futura esposa."

"... Uh, sí. Por supuesto, mi señor. Me encargare de ello personalmente..."

La cabeza de Naruto se hundió entre sus hombros. ¿Iban a matarlo por sólo mirar a una chica? Recordaba vagamente la ley que decía que no se podía de mirar a tus señores a los ojos, pero nunca creyó que realmente matasen a alguien para hacerlo.

"Kurama, si todavía estás ahí, este sería un buen momento para despertar," propuso en voz baja.

Oyó unos pasos ligeros procedentes por el pasillo y se aferro fuertemente a las barras para mantenerse erguido. Fuese quien fuese, quería enfrentarlo en pie.

Pero esta nueva amenaza resultó ser una hermosa chica de su misma edad, con el pelo negro, brillantes ojos verdes y una expresión solemne. Era la chica del carro. Pasó un buen par de segundos mirándola antes de recordar porque se había metido en este lío y desvió la miradahacia abajo, a sus manos.

Oyó la chica acercarse y ldespués vio cómo sus pequeñas pálidas manos se deslizaron sobre las suyas.

"No creo que importe si me miras ahora," le dijo en voz baja.

Sus manos se sentían cálidas sobre las suyas y la miró al rostro una vez más. Se veía muy triste.

"Siento mucho esto", continuó. "No puedo creer que mi padre llevaría el asunto hasta aquí. Prometo intentar que cambie de opinión. Pasaran unos días antes de tu ejecución, o eso creo".

Realmente tenía ganas de despotricar sobre las leyes estúpidas y sobre los padres incluso aún más estúpidos que estas, pero ya había aprendió en última experiencia que no debía dejar que la tentación le sobrepasase.

"Gracias. Por cierto, soy Naruto. Y yo uh, siento haberte mirado."

"Mi nombre es Amaya," contestó sorprendida por su reacción. "Yo también lo siento, Naruto. Voy a tratar de ayudarle, mi padre esta... anticuado."

"Sí, eso he visto."

"Amaya, ¿dónde estás?"

La chica le soltó las manos de forma automática y retrocedió un paso. Le dedico otra expresión triste para después irse tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Finalmente Naruto se deslizó hasta suelo y apoyó su cuerpo dolorido contra los barrotes. Realmente esperaba que el padre estuviese de buen humor para que Amaya pudiese hacerle cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Por el lado positivo, esta ciudad parecía mucho más relajada que la anterior. No había inspección en la puerta, no había murallas que la rodeasen y había muy pocos guardias en la calle en comparación con la anterior. Así que, Sasuke entró en la ciudad sin que nadie se lo impidiese y nada mas entrar vio un carruaje familiarizar, justo al lado de un edificio de color beige. El carro parecía tener los mismos guardias que antes, todo igual menos un dobe rubio atado a la parte trasera. Asumió que lo habían llevado a el edificio de al lado.

El edificio tenía un escudo la parte frontal que le Uchiha no reconocía, pero podía adivinar con bastante facilidad que seria el puesto de la guardia local o despacho de abogados de la ciudad. Cogió un lugar poco visible para apoyarse y observó por un tiempo como guardias entraban y salían del edificio una y otra vez.

Lo primero que notó fue que había un montón de ellos. Más de lo que había pensado en un comienzo. Contó al menos dos docenas de guardias y probablemente, hubiesen más dentro del edificio. Luchar con todos ellos no era una buena idea. Si Naruto no estaba demasiado herido y podía liberarlo rápidamente podrían tener una oportunidad. Pero entonces se convertirían en fugitivos y sus esperanzas de recolectar información sobre la frontera o ser capaz de reunir suministros se irían por el retrete. Por la noche podrían tener más suerte, pero dudaba que sus probabilidades mejoraran mucho más.

Después del anochecer vio a par de guardias que patrullaban y decidió seguirles con la esperanza de que el tema del imbécil que había mirado dentro del carro fuese la noticia del momento. Logró mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca de la pareja para escuchar sin alertarlos y descubrió que, efectivamente, la captura de Naruto era el chisme del momento. Al parecer, el dobe había mirado a la hija de un señor muy importante de la ciudad que ahora exigía una tortura para el rubio antes de matarlo. Le respondieron a la pregunta de lo que iba a pasar con su aliado, pero sinceramente ya se lo había imaginado después del pequeño espectáculo del muy dobeintentando resistirse. Ya había leído el libro de las leyes y sabía lo que pasaba con la justicia aquí.

Otro dato que le impresionó ligeramente fue que al parecer esta ciudad tenía un toque de queda y que los guardias detendrían a cualquiera que encontrasen caminando por las calles después de la hora determinada. Así que para evitar ser atrapado y posiblemente encerrado, se alejó de los guardias y se deslizó fuera de la ciudad.

Al este de la ciudad encontró un gran puente. Decidió acampar por debajo de este para pasar la noche y pensar sobre sus opciones.

Seguía teniendo las dos originales: tratar de ayudar a Naruto, algo que podía terminar en la muerte de ambos, o dejarlo atrás y liberarse de una vez por todas de ese molesto peso.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** oooohh, Sasuke está considerando dejar plantado a nuestro rubio. Sasuke malo. De todos modos, sois bienvenidos de nuevo a la parte 3. Esta parte no será la más emocionante, sino que es necesaria, confiad en mí, por muchas cosas. Es una parte esta creada para las próximas partes, por lo que puede parecer un poco aburrida, pero te aseguro que es por una buena razón. En lo que se refiere a Naruto y Sasuke esto también debe crear una buena tensión entre ellos, la construcción de su relación y darle un sentido adicional a su objetivo común. Es necesario esto entre la parte 2 y 4, y cuando leáis la parte 4 entenderéis el por qué, se pone un poco sentimental y yay por eso :) De todos modos espero que os esté gustando.


	5. Damisela en Apuros 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 3**

 **Damisela en Apuros**

 **Capítulo 2/4**

Al día siguiente Sasuke volvió a la ciudad con el objetivo de conseguir provisiones. Tenía hambre y estaba cansado de cazar, pensó que lo mejor sería conseguir suministros suficientes para cruzar la frontera,durante un tiempo no encontraría más ciudades. También intentó obtener un poco de información sobre la frontera, pero no tuvo demasiada suerte y decidió dejarlo estar por las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Pero no importa, sólo tendría que escuchar a escondidas.

Había decidido dejar a Naruto atrás.

Desde el principio había estado bastante reacio a viajar con él , y a pesar de que había llegado a la conclusión de que viajar con un aliado era mejor que nada, no podía pensar en una sola razón lógica para tratar de rescatarle. No le debía ningún favor. Se había convertido en una carga, y la mejor forma de darse cuenta fue cuando les metió a ambos en un problema, no solo a sí mismo.

Así que Sasuke partió de la ciudad con el calor abrasador de un nuevo día, mirando hacia adelante en lugar de hacia atrás, centrándose en lo bien que sonaba el silencio por primera vez en toda la semana y disfrutando de la paz.

Tres horas y media después, su paz y tranquilidad se esfumaron. Todo estaba en calma, podía oír sus propias pisadas suaves, el extraño chirrido de las piedras del camino o el crujir de hojas secas bajo de los pies, pero apenas se sentía relajado.

No dejaba de mirar hacia los lados. Literalmente. Esperando ver a alguien allí. Algunas veces se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándose por qué Naruto estaba tan tranquilo, después se burlaba de su propia estupidez.

¿Tan pocos días habían hecho falta para que se acostumbrease a la presencia del dobe? Eso parecía, sólo esperaba que su estúpido cerebro lo superase y que pudiese volver a disfrutar de la soledad de nuevo, al igual que antes.

Cuatro horas después, comenzó a preguntarse si se sentía culpable por dejarle atrás.

 _No, definitivamente no._

Naruto no era el problema, si el rubio no podía cuidar de sí mismo era trabajo de la evolución deshacerse de él para mejorar humanidad. _No_ se sentia culpable.

Cuatro horas y media después, paró en seco y giró lentamente.

Rodo los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

"Jodido dobe."

Entonces, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

* * *

"Dobe".

En un principio Naruto pensó que estaba oyendo cosas. Esa no podía ser la voz de Sasuke, para nada.

"Um, ¿Sasuke?"

"¿Quién más podría ser, imbécil?"

"¿Dónde estás?"

Preguntó mirando alrededor de su a celda. Sus ojos estaban un tanto desenfocados por la hinchazón y era difícil ver con gran detalle.

"La ventana."

Levantó los ojos hacia la pequeña ventana empotrada en la pared de cemento de su celda. Podía ver parte de la luna a través de las barras y después de un rato, vio unos dedos pálidos, oyó un gruñido suave y luego, algo bloqueo la luz de la luna.

Se puso dolorosamente de pie y se acercó para ver mejor. Era difícil ver la cara de Sasuke en la oscuridad, pero podía distinguir rasgos y los dos agujeros negros de sus ojos, eso eran suficientes para distinguirlo.

"Te ves peor que de costumbre", comentó el Uchiha después de unos segundos.

"Pensé que te habrías ido hace mucho tiempo," le dijo en un tono suave.

"Como si no lo hubiese pensado. Pero tenemos un acuerdo. Y además si te ejecutan prefiero estar presente para decir 'te lo dije'."

El de ojos azules suspiró ante la actitud del pelinegro, pero ¿qué más podía esperar? Se sorprendió bastante al ver que no le había dejado atrás, se suponía que esto era mejor que nada.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Bueno al parecer el tío, el padre o quien sea, está tratando hacerme quedar como ejemplo o algo así. No sé. Quiero decir, si me matarmer, ¿por qué no lo hacen de una vez por todas?"

"Hay cosas peores que puedes hacer a una persona en lugar de matarlo", le dijo Sasuke. "No hay duda de que lo estas comprobando. Así que, supongo que esa chica a la que miraste está muy enojada contigo".

"En realidad, no creo que lo este," respondió Naruto después de un momento. "Ella estuvo aquí con su padre. Me pidió perdón y se veía bastante triste."

"Sí, debe ser muy doloroso para ella", dijo el otro con sarcasmo. El pelinegro se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. "Así que el verdadero problema es su padre. Eso es bueno de saber."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Naruto con preocupación.

"Sólo pensé que valdría la pena hablar con esta chica, es todo. Tal vez si ella convence a su padre te suelten."

"Eso es lo que ella dijo. Espera, ¿por qué te importa? Quiero decir, sé que significa que tendrás que viajar solo, pero a veces pienso que eso es lo que realmente quieres".

"No estoy pensando en asaltar el edificio por ti, Naruto. Pero hablar con una chica no es algo demasiado complicado."

"Para ti lo es," murmuró Naruto.

"¿Quieres mi ayuda, sí o no?" preguntó directamente.

"Um, creo me quedo con la primera opción, gracias," dijo rápidamente. "Y... ¿Sasuke?"

"¿Qué?"

"... gracias. Ya sabes, por quedarte aquí y eso."

"Ni lo menciones. Nunca."

Entonces el pelinegro se fue.

Se sentó en el colchón de paja preguntándose por qué se sentía tan positivo de repente. Depender de Sasuke no era algo que hubiese hecho desde hace en mucho tiempo e incluso cuando habían sido parte de un mismo equipo, a veces, no estaba seguro de si su compañero estaría dispuesto a ayudarle. Pero en realidad, el pelinegro le había salvado el culo más veces de las que le gustaría pensar o incluso admitir y se sintió extrañamente tranquilo al saber que una vez más, estaba de su lado.

* * *

No le fue difícil averiguar donde se alojaban la niña y su padre. Al parecer, la chica estaba comprometida con el hombre más rico de la ciudad, que era bien conocido, pero tuvo la impresión de que no era muy querido por su gente. No es que nadie saliese y se lo dijese, por supuesto, podría conseguir que lo detuviesen si decía algo incorrecto sobre la persona equivocada. Pero Sasuke era bastante bueno leyendo a la gente y la mayoría a su alrededor le tenía miedo, si es que no le odiaba ya.

Parecía que el novio tenía en propiedad más de la mitad de la ciudad, era el propietario de todos y les hacia la vida agradable al cobrarles tasas ridículamente grandes por vivir en los barrios marginales. Por supuesto que poco le importaba. Nunca pudo entender la mentalidad de las personas que aguantaban tan malas circunstancias. Si a la gente no le gustaba su propietario, solo tenían que revolucionarse y echarlo. Podía imaginar que Naruto demostraría más simpatía al respecto, el rubio realmente cree que la gente no sabe cómo salvarse a sí misma, cree cuando las cosas van mal, las personas necesitan apoyo y ayuda para cambiar su vida. Claro que sí, seguro que la gente renunciaría a su casa sólo porque un idiota lo dijese.

Pero de cualquier manera, tenía que admitir que ser rico y poderoso no le daba a ese hombre el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera sin temor a las consecuencias. Simplemente no era su problema. Eso era lo que había querido decirle a Naruto, si la gente era salvada, no significaría nada en el largo plazo, tenían que conseguir el valor para salvarse a si mismos.

Sasuke sintió poco temor acerca de la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con el aparente imbécil cuando tratase de hablar con su novia, pero se le hizo evidente, mientras se acercaba a la mansión, que conseguir hablar con la chica iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Altos muros de piedra rodeaban la residencia, con una puerta de hierro en la parte delantera. Sabía, por rumores, que la niña no había sido vista por la ciudad desde su llegada, por lo tanto, no iba a ser capaz de tropezar con ella causalmente fuera de las puertas. A más, habían encarcelado y torturado a Naruto por solo haberla mirado, así que si intentaba tener una conversación pública con ella, probablemente, solo conseguiría una paliza antes de tener la oportunidad de decirle "hola".

Así que esperó hasta la noche siguiente para hacer su movimiento. Durante el día, había comprado una bufanda gris oscuro y pasó el día por la ciudad informándose sobre todo lo que pudo acerca de la mansión y los jardines. No fue mucho, pero por suerte o por desgracia estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con menos información, así que no se preocupó mucho por los detalles.

Cuando la nocge cayó, se envolvió la bufanda alrededor de la cabeza para ocultar su rostro y su cabello. Justo antes del anochecer, había encontrado un poco de tierra oscura y la frotó en sus pantalones para hacerlos más oscuro y así conseguir mezclase mejor con la noche. Realmente le hubiese gustado estar mejor armado, pero no pudo encontrar a ni un traficante de armas por ningún lado, mas tarde entendió el por qué. Aquel libro de leyes decía que a los ciudadanos no se les permitía llevar armas, asi que por eso solo iba armado con el pequeño cuchillo que habían tomado de los carroñeros. Cortó una pequeña parte de la bufanda para envolver la hoja del cuchillo y se la metió en la parte posterior de sus pantalones.

Se movió hacia a la pared observando, gracias a Dios, la falta de movimiento a esas horas de la noche, aunque apenas era tarde. Así que comenzó a escalar la pared de piedra. Cuando llegó arriba se agachó y examinó el césped y el lado de la mansión meticulosamente. Por aquí y por allá pudo ver el destello ocasional de una lámpara, probablemente significaba la presencia de guardias rondando los jardines, pero el área entre él y la pared de la residencia se veía vacía. Saltó, rodó y corrió hacia a la pared, se aplastó contra la pared ladrillos de la mansión y escuchó con atención para ver si sus movimientos habían levantado alguna alarma. Pero el jardín seguia en silencio. Puso lsus ojos en de la pared de la mansión y corrió hacia una de las paredes laterales, cerca de la esquina. Al parecer, el jardinero estaba tratando de reanimar a algunos jazmines. El pelinegro agradeció que el jardinero no se preocupase por posibles fallos de seguridad mientras pensaba en sus diseños para jardín.

Así que, después de probar su peso en la viga de madera, comenzó su ascenso, moviéndose con rapidez y facilidad hasta una ventana del segundo piso. Se aferro a la viga con su mano izquierda, sacó su cuchillo y le quitó la tela protectora con los dientes antes de echar un rápido vistazo por la ventana. La habitación se veía oscura por lo que se preparó y se apoyó en ella, acuñó la hoja entre los dos cristales de la ventana hasta que consiguió deslizar el pestillo, empujó el vidrio y la abrió.

Dejo el cuchillo en el interior del umbral y utilizó ambas manos para arrastrarse a través y se impulsó hacia el interior, dejándose caer sobre una alfombra gruesa.

Había olvidado lo difícil que eran ciertas cosas sin poder utilizar chakra, así que, pasó unos escasos minutos, acurrucado junto a la ventana, tratando de respirar silenciosamente por la boca. Se levantó y recuperó su cuchillo después de cerrar y volvió a bloquear la ventana detrás de él.

Mirando alrededor de la habitación se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un dormitorio. Probablemente una habitación de invitados, a juzgar por la falta de artículos personales. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, así que se tomó su tiempo mirando a su alrededor en la oscuridad. Había algunos indicios que le sugerían que la habitación estaba siendo ocupada por un hombre, a juzgar por la ropa que había. No encontró nada de interés, hasta que se fijó un pequeño libro gastado sobre el escritorio, cerca de la ventana. Pasó unos momentos mirando el libro con la ayuda de la suave luz de la luna y le tomó un tiempo para averiguar que era lo que estaba viendo.

Dado que esta era una habitación de invitados y que contenía el equipaje hombre favorablemente podría suponer que el libro pertenecía al padre de la chica. Y parecía que el hombre tenía un pequeño problemilla de dinero. Era una libreta contabilidad, un libro donde se apuntan el dinero que debes y a quien.

Era algo raro guardar una libreta de ese estilo con tan poca seguridad, pero era algo que había visto antes. Había conocido a un hombre que era un mal apostador. Este tenía un pequeño libro donde apuntaba todas sus deudas, el nombre de a quien debía y donde vivían. El apostador debía tanto dinero a tanta gente que era más fácil escribirlo en la libreta para así recordar que no debía de acercarse a cierta ciudad para así evitar despertar diez horas después con todos los huesos rotos y sin hígado. Él hombre tenía la teoría de que si continuaba jugando en otras ciudades, tarde o temprano, ganaría y sería capaz de pagar todas sus deudas. Al parecer, no le funcionó. Sasuke recordaba haber oído que uno de sus prestamistas finalmente le había alcanzado, días después, se encontrarón su cuerpo en un río a las afueras de un pueblo, apenas reconocible y habiendo perdido hasta la última pizca de dignidad.

El diario del padre de chica era muy parecido, aunque no creía que el juego el fuese culpable esta vez. El hombre podía estar en deuda por un sin fin de razones, pero la realidad sigue siendo la misma, debía grandes cantidades de dinero a un buen número de personas. Eso podría explicar lo que estaba haciendo aquí con su hija.

Había oído rumores de que el dueño de esta casa, el señor imbécil, había pagado por su prometida. Este tipo de cosas eran comunes con los señores y la realeza en las Cinco Naciones, a pesar de que era prácticamente desconocido por la mayor parte de la población. La diferencia era que, normalmente, era la novia la que daba ofrendas al novio y al parecer, en este caso era al revés.

Esta chica de alta cuna y representaba prestigio para un hombre que había hecho su fortuna a partir de los pobres y sus esperanzas. Casarse con la aristocracia sería dar un paso adelante en la sociedad. Así que, tal vez, el padre había cedido y había vendido a su hija a un hombre capaz de pagar sus deudas a pesar de que no ser de la misma clase social. Probablemente era un gran golpe en el orgullo del padre, pero su desesperación se lo hizo tragar .

Por supuesto, podría estar equivocado. Estaba basando sus hipótesis en chismes de la calle y en una libreta sospechosa con montones de deudas, pero dudaba estar equivocado. Los Uchiha no siempre fueron considerados como nobleza en el sentido más estricto, pero había crecido en un hogar con las mismas bases y el esnobismo típico de un caserón aristocrático. Sabía que su padre y su madre se habían emparejado por aceptación social en lugar del amor. También sabía que si no hubiesen muerto, habría compartido su mismo destino. No le molesto cuando se lo dijeron, todavía era demasiado joven y nunca le había importado el matrimonio. Además, aunque sus padres fueron emparejados a la fuerza, el cariño que se tenía el uno por el otro no era falso. Así que su joven mente lo había aceptado y no se había preocupado por eso. Se preguntó si lo hubiese aceptado hora. Si su clan no hubiese sido asesinado ¿lo habrían comprometió con alguien a estas alturas? Por supuesto que algo así sería fácil de aceptar, ya que eso significaría que su familia seguia viva.

Pero de todos modos, sabía cómo eran las cosas en ese tipo de familias, se sorprendería si no lo estar adivinándolo.

Levantó la vista del libro y miró por la ventana que daba al gran jardín y la parte trasera de la casa. La habitación hasta la cual había escalado estaba en una esquina de la casa, así que tenía una plena vista del césped occidental y la zona sur, donde parecía haber un gran jardín con un gran laberinto techado.

Sasuke pasó un largo tiempo mirando el jardín mientras meditaba su idea inicial, probablemente hablar con la chica no era la mejor idea después de todo. Sobre todo si su padre era del tipo de persona que vendía a su hija al mejor postor, independientemente de cómo fuese la personalidad novio. Dudaba que le pudiese hacer cambiar de opinión sobre el destino de Naruto, no lo iba a pensar ni por un segundo. Si realmente el dobe ya se había disculpado y seguía encerrado en una celda, o bien, si lo había intentado pero fracasó o no merecía la pena intentarlo.

No, si quería enfrentarse al origen del problema tendría que ir directamente al padre. Era eso o volver al plan B, que era intentar sacar a Naruto de la cárcel con nada más que un cuchillo de cocina, sin chakra y dos docenas de profesionales armados en su camino.

Hay que decir que primero prefería intentar el Plan A. Así que arrancó una página en blanco de la libreta y cogió un lápiz cerca de esta.

* * *

Sasuke se ocultó justo en centro del laberinto de setos y esperó pacientemente. Sabia que el hombre vendría, ya lo tenía todo planificado. No se decepcionó cuando oyó el sonido de pasos, un hombre jadeante y de mediana edad entró en el centro del laberinto y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Salió a la luz de la luna asustando al hombre. Pero este se recuperó rápidamente y le dio al pelinegro una mirada de malicia pura que casi hizo al joven sonreír.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó con voz ronca, claramente no le gustaba estar en desventaja.

"No trajiste a ningún guardia," observó Sasuke. No lo especifico en su breve nota, pero supuso que el tipo vendría solo. El Uchiha quería saber lo mucho que quería mantener su pequeño diario en secreto.

"Esto es sólo una transacción de negocios, ¿no es así?" respondió el hombre. "¿Qué quieres?"

Sonrió, un media sonrisa que le mostro al otro hombre que claramente estaba en desventaja.

"Tienes a alguien arrestado por mirar a tu hija."

"Sí, ¿por qué?" le preguntó el tipo con impaciencia. "Mi hija tiene sangre noble y no es para los ojos de la gente común."

"¿En serio? Yo había pensado que no pensabas mucho acerca de su noble linaje cuando aceptaste casarla con el señor de los cuchitriles para poder pagar tus deudas. Por supuesto que, ya que estás aquí, puedo asumir que si quieres pagar todas sus deudas necesitas tu pequeño libro de vuelta".

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Has venido a buscarme para retirar los cargos contra ese chaval en la cárcel, o estás interesado en mi hija?" le preguntó con curiosidad.

Obviamente estaba pensando que Sasuke o alguien por el cual trabajaba tenía interés en desposar a su hija. Era positivo hasta el final. Pero al menos era tranquilizador saber que el libro aún tenía valor.

"No me podría importar menos su hija o la puta con la que quieras pagar tus deudas", le dijo al hombre mientras avanzaba hacia él.

"¿Así que es el chico?" preguntó el tipo oscuramente. "Bueno, ya puedes olvidarte. La ley es la ley y no puede discutirse".

Se detuvo frente al hombre canoso y le miró directamente a los ojos azules por un momento. Tenía un orgullo fuerte, pero esa iba a ser su desgracia, eso lo que había esperado. Era el orgullo erróneo de un hombre que se cree más de lo que realmente representa. Solo conseguiría tener su pequeño libro de sus secretos sucios hechos públicos antes de que pudiese contradecirlo. No importa qué, Naruto no iba a morir solo porque este hombre se creyese superior únicamente por haber nacido en una mejor clase social.

No se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensar en la ironía de eso.

"Estas equivocado si crees que vine aquí con la única intención de discutir y sin tener otra alternativa. No quieres arreglarlo, está bien. El chantaje era la solución pacífica, pero tampoco estoy en contra de la solución violenta. Una persona no puede pensar que puede asesinar a otras simplemente porque tienen más poder y le apetezca. Eso no es la justicia, es el mal".

Con chakra o sin el, los reflejos naturales de Sasuke harían que cualquier luchador se sintiese celoso. En un momento estaba mirando a unos ojos obstinados, al siguiente miraba a unos ojos sorprendidos y doloridos mientras empujaba el cuchillo entre sus costillas y su corazón. Le costó un poco, ya que el cuchillo no era la perfecta arma de asesinato pero aún así consiguió que el hombre cayese de espaldas sobre la hierba.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Hmm, me parece que Sasuke se lo tomó un poco personalmente... Pero de todos modos, seguro de que salvará a Naruto, aun que sea de una forma violenta. Pasó de querer dejarle a atrás a querer salvarlo de una forma drástica, supongo que simplemente significa que cuando él hace algo, se pone muy serio al respecto jaja. Pero bueno, vamos a ver si el plan de Sasuke funciona y que tal marcha ahora que el acusador de Naruto desaparecio. Umm, nunca lo sabreis :)


	6. Damisela en Apuros 3

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 3**

 **Damisela en Apuros**

 **Capítulo 3/4**

Sasuke no sabía el resultado que podían tener sus acciones. Por lo menos, pensó que si el hombre que acusaba a Naruto desaparecía, le correspondería a la víctima, la niña o su familia, dar seguimiento al caso. Si el dobe estaba en lo cierto acerca de la chica, entonces quizás, con su padre evaporado, le permitirían retirar los cargos. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que el tema de su padre no la distrajera demasiado y se olvidase de Naruto por completo.

Sasuke se mantuvo el día entero con un ojo en la cárcel, preguntándose que podría suceder. Estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza de conseguir resultados por sus acciones un tanto drásticas cuando, por fin, vio la niña y su sirviente personal entrar en la cárcel. Ella estaba allí, veinte minutos después salió del edificio, mientras su siervo ayudaba a Naruto a mantenerse en pie detrás ella.

Bueno, drásticamente, se habia salvado el día. Y así que Sasuke se permitió una sonrisa muy presumida mientras se dirigía hacia el grupo que salía de la cárcel.

"Dobe," le saludó medida que se acercaba, "caminas bastante bien para ser alguien a quien han torturado."

Naruto levantó la cabeza y fijo sus ojos legañosos en Sasuke. Fue en ese momento cuando consiguió echar un buen vistazo a las heridas del rubio, su sonrisa vaciló. Las áreas alrededor de ambos ojos estaban hinchadas y magulladas, tenía las mejillas y los labios cortados y manchados de sangre seca, y eso era sólo lo que podía ver a simple vista. ¿Quién sabía qué otra cosas le había hecho? A pesar de lo doloroso que parecía, Naruto le sonrió ampliamente.

"Ya lo creo. Soy bastante resistente".

"¿Por qué no te defendiste?" le exigió Sasuke con un pequeño tono de molestia después de ver que hasta le dolía el simple hecho de hablar.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, o al menos lo intentó. "Estaba bien encadenado la mayor parte del tiempo. Y mis probabilidades no eran demasiadas, había demasiados soldados en el edificio. No creo que me hubiesen golpeado menos si intentaba escapar." Sasuke tenía que darle la razón, por fin había pensado por si mismo. "Y además, sabía que si Amaya no lo conseguía me habrías ayudado de alguna manera."

El optimismo de Naruto parecía inagotable. Por supuesto que le había ayudado, no es que se lo quisiese hacer saber, no valdría la pena el cabreo o la culpa molesta de Naruto si se enteraba que le había ayudado directamente. Simplemente no valía la pena contárselo. Aunque pareciese como si no hubiese movido un solo dedo para ayudarlo. Naruto parecía creer verdaderamente le habría salvado. Bien, podría quitarle de golpe el optimismo si le contaba lo cerca que había estado de irse por su cuenta hace tan sólo unos días. Con gran esfuerzo, ignoró sus ganas de comentárselo solo para borrar esa estúpida sonirsa de su rostro.

Nunca aprendería.

"¿Ahhh?"

Sasuke miró a la chica, era consciente de que tenía que desviar la mirada, pero no se molestó a hacerlo. Por alguna razón, ahora se sentía mucho más enojado que satisfecho y no apreciaba su interrupción.

"Oh, Sasuke, esta es Amaya. Amaya, este es Sasuke. Ah, y este es Reizo."

Naruto terminó señalando el hombre que le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

Amaya miraba al pelinegro con algo parecido al desagrado, la expresión de Reizo era un poco más cautelosa. La chica era bonita, con su largo cabello oscuro y sus brillantes ojos verdes. Al parecer no le había gustado Sasuke, sin embargo, le acababa de conocer. Por lo general, a las chicas les tomaba un tiempo para que empezasen a mirarle de manera diferente. E incluso si no lo hacía entonces, era raro.

Reizo tenía el pelo corto y de color plata, tenía los ojos de un matiz gris oscuro. El efecto de su pelo le hacía parecer más mayor de lo que probablemente era, Sasuke consideraba que no tendría más de veinticinco o por allí. No podía decir si la mirada de Reizo le gustaba o no. Por alguna razón, parecía un poco indeciso sobre Sasuke.

"Puedo cargarlo desde aquí", le dijo el Uchiha a Reizo.

"En realidad," interrumpió Amaya, "me preguntaba si podría ser capaz de hablar con Naruto. ¿Hay algún lugar privado donde podamos hablar?"

El rubio miró a Sasuke, y este negó con la cabeza. "No tenía suficiente dinero para una habitación. He estado durmiendo a las afuera de la ciudad."

"Podríamos volver al campamento," Naruto sugirió.

Amaya los miró como si estuviese muy acostumbrada a tratar con hombres extraños, pero solo parecía decidida, nada más.

"Mostradnos el camino."

* * *

Campamento era una palabra muy grande para referirse al lugar donde Sasuke había estado durmiendo. Justo a las fuera de la ciudad había un puente cruzando un arroyo y el Uchiha había usado de la parte inferior del puente como un campamento. Estaba limpio y había agua corriente, eso sí, siempre y cuando no te importase dormir sobre pedruscos. Al menos, estaba protegido del tiempo.

Amaya se acomodó sobre la chaqueta de Reizo, sentándose de la manera más formal y correcta que podía en ese lugar y, obviamente, tratando de mostrar su determinación de estar aquí. Reizo estaba detrás de ella de manera protectora y observando de cerca como Sasuke se sentó al lado del agua y le quitaba la camiseta a Naruto para echarle un vistazo a sus heridas. Tenía golpes y cortes en algunos lugares, pero no era tan malo como había pensado. El pelinegro mojó una tela con agua para lavar lela sangre y la suciedad de la espalda.

Amaya por su parte le hizo un gesto a Reizo, este se acerco con un frasco pequeño entre las manos y se lo entregó a Naruto antes de retirarse de nuevo hacia a su protegida. El rubio había abrió la tapa y olfateó una crema de color verde en el interior del botella. Poco después la chica ofreció una explicación.

"No es mucho para disculparme, pero creo que te servirá. Es el mejor bálsamo disponible para reducir la inflamación, los moretones y ayudar a curar los cortes más rápido."

"Gracias," le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "No tienes porque pedir disculpas. Fue tu padre el que me encarceló. Sé que no querías que pasara."

Amaya tuvo la sensatez de mostrarse un poco arrepentida ante el espectáculo de caridad del dobe.

"Tengo que admitir, que no tenía mucha suerte suplicando mi padre por tu libertad. Pero ahora ha desaparecido, creo que ha desertado. Dejó su diario atrás con una breve nota de disculpa." Cuando Sasuke escuchó esta parte, se sitio secretamente complacido. Había estado muy poco tiempo tratando de copiar la escritura del padre, pero incluso su hija no había notado la diferencia. "Sabía que tenía deudas, pero no pensaba que fuesen tan grandes," continuó Amaya ajena a la arrogancia interior del Uchiha. "Sé que le debe haberle abrumado. Pero esto no es de vuestra preocupación, por supuesto. Al menos, se me permitió retirarte los cargos ante un destino peor. Las leyes son arcaicas y realmente no pienso que alguien deba ser castigado y ejecutado simplemente por mirar a otra persona. Honestamente, me escaparía a Arrei si no fuera por mi prometido. Es la única razón por la que estoy en esta ciudad, mi contrato con Sachio todavía me ata a él, incluso con ausencia de mi padre".

"¿No te gusta?" preguntó Naruto mientras Sasuke se acercaba y le arrebataba el bálsamo de sus manos para comenzar a esparcírselo.

La mirada de Amaya se retorció un poco. "Si lo conocieras, tampoco te caería bien. No es un buen partido amoroso, te lo aseguro. Es un hombre muy cruel y sádico. Temo de lo que puede sucederme después de que nos casemos formalmente. Solo seré otra cosa más de su propiedad".

"Podrías huir, al igual que tu padre," sugirió Naruto.

"No puedo", le dijo Amaya. "Romper el contrato me convertiría en una criminal. Nunca podría cruzar la frontera si eso sucediese. Bueno, quizás podría, pero carezco de los fondos para cualquier método corrupto. Estas son leyes muy arcaicas y hay muy pocas maneras de romperlas legalmente".

"Pero las hay ", insistió Naruto.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y suspiró. "Sugiero que nuestros queridos invitados vayan de una vez por todas al grano ", dijo sin rodeos.

Amaya se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio de una manera poco femenina. "No es nada."

Naruto le miró confundido, pero Sasuke no era estúpido. "No has venido aquí solo para pedir disculpas. Quieres algo de nosotros."

La chica tomó una respiración profunda, aun así, no parecía enojada. "Eres un luchador experto, ¿no es así Naruto? Te vi cuando trataron de arrestarte en el camino. Si no te hubieras frenado, si no hubieras estado en tales desventajas, no te hubiesen cogido. "

"Um sí, supongo," dijo el rubio con incertidumbre.

"Como estaba diciendo, es una ley antigua que une este tipo de contratos. Sin embargo, hay una estipulación que señala que si otro pretendiente, de la misma cuna social que el primero, solicita una oferta de matrimonio a la misma novia, él puede impugnar al otro pretendiente a un duelo".

"Una pelea", tradujo Sasuke para el beneficio de Naruto. Recordaba vagamente esa norma en su libro de leyes. "Quiere que venzas a su prometido una pelea."

Amaya asintió. "No puedo pedírselo a nadie más como ves. Sachio es muy hábil y no quiero que hagan daño a alguien por mi causa."

"Un poco tarde para eso", murmuró el pelinegro.

"¡Teme, no seas un imbécil!" le dijo Naruto. "¿Te gustaría estar atrapado en un contrato de matrimonio con alguien odiases?"

Poco sabía Naruto que si el clan Uchiha era todavía estuviese vivo, bien que podría haberlo estado. "Eso no quiere decir que sea nuestro problema."

"Espera," dijo el Uzumaki ignorando a Sasuke. "Dijiste que tenía que tener la misma lo que sea que tiene ese tipo ¿no? Me refiero, tu eres una dama acomodada ¡tu prometido también lo debe ser!"

"Eso es cierto, sin duda ha hecho buenos negocios, pero sigue siendo de la clase común. Lo siento, no me gusta usar tales palabras, pero la verdad es que no importa su dinero, sólo su clase social. Sachio es, bueno, no es alguien con quiera casarme. Pero eso significa que técnicamente, cualquier persona puede desafiarlo. Eres el primero que he conocido que creo que serias capaz de derrotarlo".

Sasuke pudo imaginar la cara de pánico de Naruto cuando le eschucho formular la pregunta. "¿Quieres casarte _conmigo_?"

Entonces Amaya sonrió, su rostro se volvió animado y lleno de vida por primera vez desde que Sasuke la había conocido.

"No Naruto, acabamos de conocernos. Sólo quiero romper mi contrato actual. No creo estar lista para hacer otro tan pronto. Simplemente, nuestro objetivo es hacer creer que realmente nuestra intención es de casarnos. "

Después de eso, el dobe se quedó en silencio por un rato.

"Ella quiere que pretendas estar enamorado y fingir que quieres casarse con ella," Le tradujo de nuevo Sasuke en un tono molesto.

"Oh," dijo Naruto aliviado. "Q-Quiero decir que eres realmente hermosa y todo Amaya, pero b-bueno, estamos haciendo un gran viaje de vuelta a casa y todo y está muy lejos y yo-"

"Lo coge dobe, deja de tartamudear."

"Entonces, ¿me ayudaras?" preguntó Amaya con una mirada esperanzadora.

"¡Claro!"

* * *

Le tomó un gran esfuerzo a Sasuke permanecer en silencio mientras preparaban el plan. Durante todo el tiempo se distrajo limpiando las heridas de Naruto lo mejor que pudo y extender el dulce olor de la crema verdosa sobre las zonas más dañadas. El rubio se estremecía de vez en cuando ante la ausencia total del Uchiha, pero no hizo ningún comentario, probablemente, dándose cuenta de que eso significaba que lo tendría que hacer por sí mismo, sin la ayuda del otro.

Una vez Amaya y Reizo se fueron, Sasuke dejó de contener su lengua.

"¡Usuratonkachi!" escupió poniéndose de pie y mirando a Naruto. "¿En qué estás pensando?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el aludido inocentemente. "¿No crees que pueda derrotar a ese tipo?"

"¿A caso me veo preocupado por tu bienestar?" le regresó Sasuke enojado. "¿Por qué lo debería estar cuando ni siquiera te importa a ti? No puedes ni ponerte en pie por sí mismo.

"Amaya dijo que esperaríamos un par de días para curarme."

"Ah bueno," dijo Sasuke sarcasmo. "Si _Amaya_ lo dice está bien."

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí, ni siquiera hemos encontrado una sola pista sobre la frontera y ahora quieres perder aún más tiempo rescatando a una damisela en apuros. ¿Qué te dije acerca de ayudar a la gente?"

"Sí, pero eso no se aplica a chicas jóvenes con contratos legales que las obligan a casarse con pendejos."

"¡Se aplica a todos y punto!"

Naruto rodo los ojos. "Mira Sasuke, permanecer aquí un par de días más no nos va estropear el plan. Tardaremos _meses_ en llegar a casa, dos o tres días más no va a matarnos."

Por supuesto, el rubio no sabía que Sasuke había cometido un asesinato en esta ciudad hace apenas dos días. Cuanto más tiempo se quedasen aquí, mayor era la probabilidad de que encontrasen el cuerpo y las investigaciones comenzasen. Y ahora que Amaya sabía que era compañero de Naruto, alguien que había tenido una gran necesidad por deshacerse de su padre... bueno, tenían que ser muy cortos de mente como para no darse cuenta de que Sasuke podría haber tenido algo que ver. Sinceramente le sorprendió, aunque estaba muy aliviado, de que la coincidencia no hubiera hecho saltar las alarmas de Naruto. Podría llamarlo imbécil, pero sabía que, a veces, podía ser sorprendentemente intuitivo. Por suerte, esta no parecía ser una de esas ocasiones.

"Sólo debería dejarte aquí jugando al héroe y irme," murmuró Sasuke.

"Si eso es lo que quieres," respondió Naruto.

El Uchiha se sorprendió ante la respuesta y al parecer su rostro lo demostró.

"¿Qué?" Continuó el rubio. "¿Crees que voy a rogarte porque te quedes? Siempre has hecho lo que has querido, no importa lo que yo te hubiese dicho. No tengo ninguna razón para pensar que has cambiado. No puedo dejarla, le di mi palabra".

Y eso era otra cosa acerca de Naruto. No era como si esa chica le gustase más que cualquier otro extraño. Simplemente ella le había pedido ayuda y por ser como es él, le había prometido ayudarla. Y así lo haría, fin de la historia.

"¡Es por eso que no deberías habérselo prometido, idiota!"

"Si quieres puedes irte, pero preferiría que te quedases", le dijo. "Sé que seguramente te fuiste de la ciudad poco después de que me capturaran. Pero volviste."

Está bien, quizás Naruto sabia lo cerca que había estado de irse solo. Sin embargo, él todavía no sabía que le había ayudado a salir de la cárcel.

"No pienses que eso va a suceder cada vez que hagas algo estúpido", respondió sentándose de nuevo, esta vez delante de Naruto y se centraba en su barbilla. El rubio se estremeció ante el tratamiento, pero se quedó quieto mientras Sasuke le limpiaba la sangre de la cara y comenzó a aplicarle la crema a sobre los cortes.

Naruto trató de sonreír. "Gracias."

"Cállate."

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sasuke dejó a Naruto descansando en el campamento mientras pasaba el día caminando de ahí y hasta la frontera para analizar la situación. El pelinegro pasó un buen tiempo comprobando de la seguridad del camino y las patrullas a través de la selva y regresó por la noche, con una mirada solemne que hizo que de inmediato el ojiazul frunciese el ceño.

"¿Tan mal esta?" preguntó innecesariamente.

"Es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba", admitió el Uchiha sentándose y tomando el pan que su compañero le ofrecía.

"¿Muchos soldados?"

"Acerca de un ejército. No podía acercarme mucho pero vi lo suficiente como para saber que no podemos abrirnos paso a través de las patrullas. Este ejército no utiliza ningún patrón que pueda distinguir. Sin chakra estimaría que nuestras posibilidades de travesarla son totalmente nulas".

"Nunca pierdas la esperanza," murmuró Naruto.

" _Estoy_ siendo optimista, créeme. Necesitamos atravesarla de otra manera."

Al menos el rubio se veía mejor que ayer. Sasuke no sabía de que estaba hecha la crema verdosa, pero su acción era rápida. La hinchazón de la cara de Naruto había bajado drásticamente y sus contusiones casi habían desaparecido. Si las cosas seguían así, el Uzumaki se habría recuperado lo suficiente como desafiar Sachio mañana. Pero después, ¿qué? Sin una idea clara de cómo cruzar la frontera, no sabían qué más hacer.

"Tal vez Amaya nos pueda ayudar", dijo Naruto un momento después. "Ella dijo que quería cruzar la frontera, tal vez ella tiene una manera."

"Sí dobe, es probable que tenga los papeles así que simplemente podrá travesarla una vez esté libre de su contrato de matrimonio," respondió el pelinegro con desdén. Pero entonces recordó algo que Amaya les había dicho. "Ella dijo algo acerca de que no tenía suficiente dinero para utilizar métodos corruptos. Quizá sepa alguna manera ilegal de cruzar."

"Sí, pero si Amaya no tenía el dinero para hacerlo, nosotros menos. Dijiste que ni siquiera tenías suficiente dinero para una posada."

"Tenía el dinero, pero no la voluntad de gastarlo. Estamos escasos de dinero y tuve que decidir si quería guardarlo para alimentos y suministros o unas cuantas noches en la posada. Elegí comida en vez de comodidad.".

"Entonces, ¿Qué tanto tenemos?" preguntó Naruto con los ojos iluminados.

"Aun así, no mucho. El dinero funciona diferente aquí, así que es difícil decir lo que es mucho y lo que es poco. Tenemos ciento veintitrés den, la moneda de aquí. A juzgar por el precio de comida y de las habitaciones me imagino que esto no es gran cosa. Para algo como eso creo que necesitaríamos una cantidad en miles".

"¿Crees?" Preguntó Naruto. "Pero no estás seguro."

"Por supuesto que no lo sé, no es seguro".

"Así que al menos podemos preguntar a Amaya sobre esos métodos ilegales, investigar un poco y ver dónde conseguimos el dinero ¿verdad?"

Sasuke parpadeó con sorpresa. No era así de simple, pero Naruto se las había arreglado para hacer que sonase bastante fácil.

"La esperanza no va a pagar nuestro camino por la frontera, dobe".

"No, pero al menos es algo. No pasa nada por preguntar. Podemos pedírselo a Amaya después de la pelea."

* * *

En el día de duelo Sasuke tuvo que admitir que aquella crema verde había hecho un gran trabajo. La cara de Naruto estaba cerca de tener su tamaño y color original, tenías que entrecerrar los ojos para ver la diferencia de tonalidad. Parecía relativamente en forma, a excepción de algunos puntos donde seguía doliéndole. Era muy posible que tuviese un par de huesos rotos. Cuando había llegado de la cárcel sus costillas estaban gravemente lastimadas. Sasuke descubrió que algunas de estas estaban rotas, o si no agrietadas. Afortunadamente, parece que no había problemas internos. También tuvo un par de dedos hinchados y no fue hasta que bajo la hinchazón que no se dio cuenta que estaban un poco torcidos.

Naruto se había dejando chequear por el pelinegro todas las mañana desde que salió de la cárcel. Por suerte, el rubio era diestro y los dedos torcidos estaban todos en la mano izquierda, pero aún así, si los dejaba como estaban serían difíciles de reparar y de utilizar en el futuro.

Sasuke tomó la mano izquierda del Uzumaki con suavidad, pasó la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de los huesos rotos, tratando de tener, más o menos, una idea de los daños. Llevaba un largo rato con la mirada fija y Naruto comenzaba a inquietarse por tal estrecha vigilancia.

"Mi mano no es tan interesante, teme."

"Tienes tres dedos rotos y se soldaron mal", explicó Sasuke. "Tengo que volver a romperlos y colocarlos bien."

Rápidamente, Naruto libero su mano del flojo agarre de su acompañante "¡De ninguna jodida manera!"

Sasuke lo miró y frunció el ceño. "Sabias que estaban rotas. Si hubieras dicho algo antes, no tendría que hacer esto ahora".

"Si duele, pero también me duelen un montón de cosas más. Además, ya me he roto huesos antes, tarde o temprano sanaran."

"¡Cuántas veces más tengo que decírtelo! Sin el Kyuubi ya no te recuperaras como antes. Además, no es como si realmente tenga que romperte los huesos de nuevo, apenas comenzaron a sanar. Sólo tengo que torcerlos y se soldarán bien, si quieres poder volver a ser capaz de utilizar tu mano de nuevo, claro".

El rubio no parecía contento con esto, ni en lo más mínimo, pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Tenía casi inutilizada la mano izquierda, eso no permitiría luchar con su mejor potencial y Sasuke quería un aliado en forma y capacitado.

"Está bien, de acuerdo. Puedes ser todo lo sádico que quieras con mi mano más tarde. Pero no antes de la pelea, solo será inútil y más doloroso."

Sasuke asintió. "Está bien. Tus costillas están mejor, pero todavía estas herido, simplemente no exageres y no debería ser un problema."

El Uchiha no pensó ni por un momento que Naruto estuviese en peligro. Sachio podría ser un matón, pero Sasuke no lo había visto como una gran amenaza. Ya lo había visto. Cuando había ido a la ciudad a por los suministros había visto al tipo caminando. Incluso herido, Naruto podría fácilmente con él. Bueno, honestamente, aun ciego y con ambos brazos atados a su espalda, probablemente le ganaría, el imbécil tenía mala suerte que el rubio solo sintiese un poco de dolor. Por supuesto, simplemente podía luchar él en lugar de Naruto pero no tendría sentido. Por un lado, Amaya ya le contó a su prometido sobre su nuevo pretendiente y sabía las descripciones que le había dado. Y por otro, el pelinegro no quería involucrarse. Si el de ojos azules quería jugar a ser el héroe no veía ninguna razón para ayudarlo. Y si Naruto terminaba más herido... bueno, al menos aprendería una lección con todo esto.

* * *

Antes de lo previsto Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a las puertas de la mansión de Sachio y esperaron al medio día para empezar el espectáculo. Según Amaya, la pelea se establecería diciéndole a Sachio sobre Naruto y su desafío, el dónde y el cuándo. Al parecer, se había corrido la voz porque había bastantes personas que se habían acercado a ver, ya sea por pasar el rato o porque querían ver Sachio siendo golpeado. Pero esto también formaba parte del plan. Para que el contrato se anulase necesitaban testigos.

Sachio se tomó su tiempo, pero no aparecía que tuviese miedo, o al menos eso le parecía a Sasuke. Al contrario, salió de sus puertas con gran confianza, con dos guardias y una solemne Amaya le seguía de cerca.

Sasuke rodó los ojos cuando Sachio le dedico a Naruto una sonrisa superior y luego se quitó la camisa. Toda la conducta del tipo le decía lo mucho que se creía a sí mismo. No era como si fuera un tipo feo, desfiló alrededor como si fuera una especie de estrella de rock a pesar del silencio absoluto de la gente del pueblo.

"¡Qué creído!" murmuró Naruto al lado de Sasuke. "¿De verdad crees que es tan bueno como dice Amaya?"

"No," habló Sasuke con confianza.

"Bueno," continuó el rubio tomándose un momento para estirar los brazos. "Voy acabar con esto."

"Intenta no lo matarlo en público, dobe. No necesitamos más problemas."

Naruto sonrió por extraño sentido del humor su aliado mientras entraba en el círculo de personas y le dedico a Sachio una gran sonrisa.

En su arrogancia Sachio no vio al rubio como una amenaza. Solo a un adolescente con una sonrisa estúpida y sin miedo. El mayor pensó que el ojiazul era idiota, y bueno, a veces lo era. Confundir su estupidez y pensar que ya tenía la pelea ganada iba a ser su primer y último error.

Sasuke podía ver a una tensa Amaya mirando, también vio como su criado entraba en el círculo y anunciaba el duelo entre los dos rivales, las razones de la pelea y lo que pasaría con el ganador. Realmente Sasuke no había estado prestando atención, todo le pareció aburrido tan pronto como su compañero había dejado a su lado. Pero algo el final del discurso le llamó la atención. Amaya no había mencionado que si Naruto, el retador, perdía la pelea, terminaría de nuevo en la cárcel. No es que pensase que el rubio fuese a perder, pero no le gustó que omitiese esa parte cuando solicito su ayuda. El presentimiento de que Amaya era una perra interesada se hizo más fuerte con esa noticia.

Se centró de nuevo en el duelo cuando Reizo dio la señal para comenzar. Sachio se mantenía en pie con una postura firme, completamente inflexible y miraba con confianza como Naruto se acercaba a él. Contra el dobe perdería rápidamente. Para luchar contra él se necesitaba ser rápido y ágil, mantenerte siempre movimiento y hacerse difícil de golpear, ya que el primer golpe, era el que tenía más fuerza, siempre era el peor.

Naruto esquivó para provocar un ataque y efectivamente Sachio respondió con un alto golpe salvaje que el dobe aludió fácilmente. Cuando Naruto tenía pleno uso de su chakra era lo suficientemente rápido y lo suficientemente ágil, pero con solo sus reflejos no tenía la misma facilidad. El chakra le ayudaba a moverse en una lucha y Naruto no parecía darse cuenta de eso. Sasuke vio un destello de dolor cruzar el rostro del ojiazul, pero el dolor no fue suficiente para disuadirle. Cuando se agacho, empujó su puño en los riñones de Sachio y cuando su oponente se tambaleó, le siguió otro puñetazo en la cara.

Con la mano izquierda.

Sasuke se estremeció de dolor por simple empatía, pero Naruto únicamente apretó los dientes y vio como Sachio caía a sus pies como un saco de patatas.

El duelo no había durado ni siquiera un minuto.

La gente se sorprendió mucho viendo su no-amado terrateniente desfallecido en el suelo, pero luego, todos lanzaron una ovación tan ensordecedora que hirieron los odios de Sasuke.

Observó lejanamente como Amaya, sonriente, corrió hacia su campeón y le echó los brazos al cuello, cosa que causó un poco de dolor al rubio. Luego, le plantó un beso largo y lento en su mejilla. Entonces la multitud se arrojó hacia delante, aparentemente ansiosos por felicitar a Naruto o bien darle un buen golpe con la bota a su inconsciente propietario.

Sasuke resistió el flujo de la multitud y se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos sobre el pecho y los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que Naruto iba a ganar, pero también tenía la esperanza de que el rubio aprendiese algo de esto. De alguna manera, dudaba que ahora fuese posible.

Le había advertido de no jugar a ser el héroe, el dobe no había liberado el país por solo derrotar a un hombre, pero su pequeño show de fanfarronería seguro que molestarían a los futuros tratos de Sachio con sus inquilinos. Y si Naruto se daba cuenta de esto, su arrogancia aumentaría, no solo había logrado darle a Amaya su ansiada libertad, sino que también consiguió dar confianza a todo un pueblo. Iba a ser difícil vivir con él de ahora en adelante.

"Hey no huyas, tenemos que hablar con Amaya sobre la frontera ¿recuerdas?"

No presumía, no tenía una actitud arrogante, nada de lo que Sasuke esperaba este momento. Quizá Naruto había madurado después de todo.

"Además, ¡Amaya nos va a invitar cena! ¡Comida gratis!"

O tal vez no.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Pueeees al parecer la jugada violenta de Sasuke funciono. Probablemente no es la mejor moraleja de la historia, pero ¿quien dice que no será un problema en el culo en el futuro? Además, ¿quién lee mis cosas solo por la moral?

Bueno pues, ¿Naruto consiguió salir de la cárcel y luego logro salvar a la doncella de su prometido gilipollas? ¿Qué puedo decir? Sólo quería darle a Naruto un pequeño momento héroe, no podía evitarlo.

Así que antes de que me lleguen cartas de odio, sipe, Amaya es una especie de enamorada de Naruto. Pero no, no la voy a hacer una miembro permanente en el grupo de viajeros. Realmente para lo único que está aquí es para crear un poco de conflicto entre los chicos. Me gusta que a ella no le gustarte Sasuke y que a él le desagrade totalmente ella. También pensé que sería divertido tener una chica centrada completamente en Naruto en lugar de Sasuke, un cambio que creara una disputa entre los dos. Después de esta parte vamos a tener a Naruto y a Sasuke viajando solos de nuevo por el camino, así que no os preocupéis.

Hablando de eso, el próximo capítulo es el último de la parte 3 y, básicamente, aclaro las cosas de después de la lucha, un poco más de Amaya y finalmente la habitual conversación de nuestros dos protagonistas.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la actualización!

 **Notas Traductora:** Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews y añadieron el fic a favoritos o a follow. Sois vosotros los que manteneos este fanfic activo. Estoy adelantando todo lo que puedo la traducción porque estoy de vacaciones, así que cuando empiece las clases de nuevo no podré actualizarlo tan amenudeo. Con todo esto dicho me despido y nos vemos pronto.

Chao.


	7. Damisela en Apuros 4

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 3**

 **Damisela en Apuros**

 **Capítulo 4/4**

Al parecer, al acordarse que Amaya ya no se va a casar con Sachio, esta tuvo que sacar todas sus pertenencias de la mansión de su antiguo pretendiente en ese mismo instante. Así que transportó todas sus cosas a una posada cercana. Aparentemente, Sachio aún no había recuperado la conciencia en el momento en que ella le había dejado el lugar. Naruto no podía culparla por querer huir antes de enfrentarlo.

Así que ahora estaban sentados en una mesa de la posada, comiendo el festín de agradecimiento que Amaya había ordenado para él. Junto suya, Sasuke cogía un poco de comida pero Naruto estaba tan hambriento que pasó los primeros diez minutos comiendo y sin prestar atención a nada más. Ni siquiera el dolor era suficiente para quitarle el apetito, lo cual era sorprendente porque realmente le debía de doler mucho.

Sachio no había logrado ponerle ni un solo dedo y Naruto sabía que el dolor que sentía era totalmente auto-infligido. Probablemente, había logrado volver a colocar sus dedos por su propia cuenta, sus costillas ardían una barbaridad y le dolían los hombros y el cuello. Incluso ahora todavia podía sentir los músculos latiendo bajo su piel por cada pequeño movimiento. No sabía había pasado con sus músculos, pero tenía la sensación que Sasuke lo sabía muy bien. A juzgar por las miradas que le dedicaba, sin duda, una vez estén solos, iba a recibir un buen sermón.

Pero no le importaba. Una bronca del Uchiha por ser un imbécil y por empeorar sus lesiones era bastante bienvenida. Casi podía convencerse que el pelinegro se enfada porque le importaba más de lo que este decía. Que en realidad, no era solo un peso muerto durante su viaje.

Mientras tanto Amaya le sonreía. "No puedo expresar lo agradecida que estoy contigo, Naruto. Me salvaste de un hombre desagradable y de una vida muy infeliz. La oportunidad que me diste..."

Naruto tragó la comida y le sonrió. "No hay problema. Ahora puedes escapar ¿no? Tenemos que tomar todas las posibilidades que la vida nos lanza y apreciarlas todo lo que podamos.".

Amaya le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Las chicas no solían sonreírle muy a menudo y esperaba no sonrojarse, porque si Sasuke lo veía probablemente le apuñalaría con un tenedor por debajo de la mesa.

"Eres una buena persona. Nunca conocí a nadie como tú."

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar el tono que Amaya utilizo, quizás no era una conversación adapta para todos los oídos. Reizo estaba sentado junto a la chica, frunciendo un poco el ceño en su dirección, de mientras Sasuke continuaba cogiendo su comida de manera aburrida. Pero se dio cuenta que los hombros del pelinegro estaban ligeramente tensados, cosa que no era evidente para los demás hasta que habló.

"Así que ¿omites la parte en que Naruto podía volver a la cárcel solo porque piensas que es buena persona?" cuestionó Sasuke. "¿O solo pensaste que si lo sabía no hubiese estado de acuerdo con el plan?"

Amaya no le miro arrepentida, al contrario, le dedico una mirada fría. "Yo no omiti nada a propósito. No sabía nada de esa condición. Si lo hubiese sabido, seguramente no habría puesto a tu amigo en peligro."

"Pero lo hiciste," continuó Sasuke como si no le creyese. "Ya estaba herido por tu culpa y luego le pediste que luchase por ti. Eso es bastante frío, incluso yo lo pienso."

Naruto pateó la pierna del Uchiha por debajo de la mesa. "Eso no fue un problema Sasuke, Sachio no era rival para mí. Amaya sólo confiaba en mis habilidades, solo eso, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió, todavía mirando de mala manera al pelinegro. Sasuke la ignoró, totalmente imperturbable por su frialdad.

"Oh, hey Amaya," comenzó el de ojos azules con ganas de cambiar de tema rápidamente, ya que Reizo también comenzó a mirar mal a Sasuke preocupado por su señorita. "Mencionaste algo acerca de cruzar la frontera. ¿Todavía tienes pensado ir?"

"¿Hacia Arrei? Por supuesto. Nuestro país vecino es muy diferente. En realidad, yo nací allí y todavía tengo familia cerca de la capital del este. Planeo cruzarla mañana, antes de que Sachio tenga la oportunidad de pedir venganza. Sé que puede llegar a ser muy vengativo".

"Entonces, ¿cómo funciona todo?"

"Bueno, siguiendo la carretera, por supuesto. Todos mis papeles están en orden y un funcionario de la ciudad ya anuló el contrato de boda. ¿Estáis pensando cruzarla también?" A Amaya parecía agradarle esa idea.

"Bueno, nos gustaría. Pero eh, perdimos los papeles. Y nosotros no hemos nacido en este país."

"¿Los perdieron?" pregunto Amaya confundía, poco después pareció entender la verdad detrás de esa declaración. "¡Oh! Bueno, siempre hay otros medios para cruzarla.", le dijo a Naruto bajando la voz y que se inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa.

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, yo estaba buscando las posibilidades hace unas horas, pero el precio es muy elevado. Hay un hombre llamado Morio que posee un eh, un club social a las afueras de la ciudad. Él tiene un negocio secundario que trata de transportar armas por la frontera para el ejercito. He oído que en ocasiones utiliza esas entregas para transportar personas. El ejército hace la vista gorda siempre y cuando no parezca demasiado evidente".

"¿Un gobierno que ayuda a traficantes?" Preguntó Sasuke con escepticismo.

"Si eres un extranjero comprendo que te parezca extraño. Nuestro ejército es como una especie de facción. El gobierno sanciona las compañías mercenarias pero supongo que esta no es como las otras. El gobierno les paga pero ellos obtienen sus suministros de otra manera. Muchas personas quieren atravesar la frontera, pagan un precio a cambio de ciertos privilegios. Por eso miran para otro lado mientras Morio cruza la frontera con joyas y lujos para vender aquí. Toma sus carros de armas hacia las colinas, entrega las armas, pasa por la frontera, recoge lo que necesita y vuelve a cobrar su pago en el camino de vuelta. He oído que a veces el ejército no pretende darse cuenta si una caja esta desempacada cuando se las entregan. Sus servicios son muy beneficiosos para lo poco que las autorizaciones les permiten, siempre y cuando sea discreto, podrán conseguir sus armas a precios ridículamente baratos".

"Parece como si Morio fuese un hombre ingenuo," le dijo Naruto.

"No es tan ingenuo. Hice consultas sutiles y por los dos, Reizo y yo, quería más de seis mil den."

El Uzumaki casi se muerde la lengua. "¿Seis mil?"

"Por supuesto, también he oído rumores de que hay un descuento para aquellos que Morio considera perseguidos políticos especiales, pero nunca pude averiguar lo que eso significaba exactamente y Sen, el ayudante de Morio, no parecía dispuesto a compartir eso conmigo."

Bueno, todavía había una pequeña esperanza. No tenían ni idea de lo que podría significar, pero si él y Sasuke podría reclamar este estatus especial todavía quedaba alguna esperanza.

"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de alguna persona que haya cruzado por su cuenta?"

"He oído hablar de personas que lo intentan. Al parecer, muestran sus cuerpos a lo largo de la carretera de la frontera," le dijo Amaya con disgusto. "He oído que todos los que lo han intentado, ha acabado en esos montones."

Naruto se sentó en su silla y compartió una mirada con Sasuke. El pelinegro ya le había dicho que cruzar por su cuenta sería casi imposible. Al parecer, tenía razón.

Al salir de la posada esa noche, Amaya salió a despedirlos. Le agarró la mano al rubio y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

"Lo que dije antes realmente es cierto, Naruto. Sé que no parece algo muy heroico, salvar a una niña de un matrimonio indeseado, pero tú has cambiado mi vida. Y creo que necesitas saber lo mucho que eso significa para mí."

"Bueno, claro," le dijo Naruto mirándola de manera insegura, no entendida a donde quería llegar. "Entiendo. Estar atrapada así no es manera de vivir."

"Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente", continuó.

Ella se puso de puntillas y Naruto tuvo la impresión de que iba a besarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera emocionarse por la idea, ella cambió la dirección y le dio de nuevo un beso en la mejilla.

"No es que me queje pero ¿lo besos en la mejilla son una costumbre rara en este país?"

Amaya sonrió. "Se podría decir que sí. Debido a las leyes, es lo máximo que se puede exponer en público para mostrar afecto o gratitud a otra persona y por lo general, se comparte entre amigos. Por supuesto, si los dos nos encontramos fuera de la frontera, en Arrei, no estaré tan limitada para demostrarte mucho que te aprecio por todo lo que has hecho por mí".

El cerebro de Naruto decidió fundirse en ese momento. ¿Qué quería decir...?

En ese momento se oyó, unos pasos detrás suyo y un claro y grosero carraspeo de garganta, Sasuke le estaba esperando. Impacientemente esperando.

"Estoy contento de haberte podido ayudar", le dijo tal vez demasiado intensamente.

Le soltó de la mano y Naruto y su compañero comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia las fueras de la ciudad, hacia su campamento.

"Estás sonrojado," le dijo Sasuke como si llamando su atención pudiese dejar de estarlo.

"Bueno, ella me besó en la mejilla. Otra vez. Al parecer extrañamente en este país significa algo sobre la amistad o algo así . Algo sobre mostrar agradecimiento."

"Recuérdame que no haga amigos por aquí", murmuró Sasuke.

Naruto resopló. "No creo que _tú_ estés en peligro de eso."

* * *

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke esperó hasta llegar al campamento antes de comenzar el echarle la bronca por empeorar sus heridas.

En realidad, el Uzumaki se estaba desnudando y preguntándose si sería más sencillo saltar y dejarse llevar por la corriente cuando Sasuke comenzó.

"Tienes los músculos acalambrados, ¿no es así?"

Naruto asintió. "No sé lo que pasó", admitió. "¡Pero no lo hice a propósito teme!"

"No, ¡Lo único que ocurre es que no piensas!" le dijo sentándose en el borde del río mientras veía al otro entrar en la corriente e intentar aliviarse a si mismo suavemente.

La corriente del rio no era fuerte y tampoco era muy profundo, sólo le cubría hasta la cintura, pero por alguna razón se sentía mejor, al menos, tenía una especia de blindaje si Sasuke decidía a despotricar contra él. Naruto se detuvo junto al borde y le miró a los enojados ojos oscuros.

"Esto no nos va a retrasa ni a detener Sasuke, no tienes que preocuparse por eso."

"¿Qué tan estúpida puede llegar a ser una persona?" murmuró el pelinegro sombríamente mientras tiraba de el hombro de Naruto y lo obligaba a sentarse a su lado.

Naruto intentaba relajarse. Pero eso no duró más de cinco segundos porque justo entonces sintió las manos de Sasuke sobre sus hombros, clavando sus hábiles dedos en sus músculos tensos y doloridos.

"¿¡Quieres relajarte?!" le ordenó el Uchiha impaciencia.

"Eso intento, pero tengo a un perspicaz ninja psicótico que antes quería matarme dándome un masaje en los hombros. ¿Cómo esperas que me relaje?"

Las manos se detuvieron por unos instantes antes de continuar su trabajo un poco de más fuerza que antes.

"Hay que desanudar los músculos. Además, tenemos una tregua temporal, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah, claro y por eso eres totalmente digno de confianza, ¿no es así? Además sigues actuando como si no tuviese que confiar en ti," replicó el rubio.

A pesar de su incomodidad inicial y a pesar de la forma dolorosa que Sasuke estaba cavando sus dedos, ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

"¿Cuando te he mentido?" lo desafió Sasuke.

Naruto sacudido su cerebro en respuesta. Estaba seguro de que le había mentido antes, pero la sensación de las manos del pelinegro en sus hombros le distraía, y mucho.

" _Sé_ que lo hiciste."

"¿Cuándo?" persistió el Uchiha. "Mira, una tregua es una tregua. Voy a mantener mi palabra, así que por lo menos confía en mí. La tregua se basa en la idea de trabajar para llegar a casa. Si no funcionas en tu máximo potencial me eres de poca utilidad y tal vez tengamos que revisar los términos de esa tregua. Confías demasiado en tu chakra en una pelea, estas acostumbrado a tenerlo a tu entera disposición. Hoy intentaste forzar tu cuerpo como cuando lo harías cuando luchas con él. Tienes los músculos acalambrados porque los forzaste sin la ayuda del chakra a la que están acostumbrados".

"Pero no puedo están en mi máximo potencial porque no puedo usar mi chakra. Esa es la razón de la tregua, en primer lugar, ¿no? Siento no ser el amo del control como tu Sasuke, " dijo Naruto sarcásticamente," pero también tienes que estar sintiéndote perdido. Es por eso que no estamos ayudando, ¿cierto? "

"Me refería a tu pleno potencial ahora," aclaró el pelinegro. "Como si yo te necesitase si pudiese usar mi propio chakra."

Naruto casi dejó de respirar por un momento, esforzándose por comprender lo que acababa de decir su compañero. Y cuando lo hizo, se dio la vuelta echando de lado las manos de un sorprendido Sasuke en el proceso.

"¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir no?" le preguntó.

Sasuke le miró, desconcertado por segundo antes de que finalmente darse cuenta de sus propias palabras y frunciese el ceño profundamente. "Sólo quería decir que por el momento solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, eso es todo."

"Dijiste que me necesitabas," insistió finalmente Naruto con un mejor estado de ánimo. Después de todo, había sufrido mucho abuso verbal por parte del Uchiha, menospreciando su pasada amistad, diciéndole lo inútil que era, lo estúpido y todo lo demás. Pero con una pequeña frase, Sasuke finalmente había admitido que lo necesitaba. Este era un gran momento para Naruto.

"No te necesito, no me refería a eso."

El Uzumaki se inclinó en invadiendo intencionadamente el espacio personal de Sasuke con el único fin de molestarle.

"Bueno, ya puedo recordar un momento en que me mentiste: exactamente ahora."

Sasuke rodó los ojos. "Está bien, tal vez trabajando juntos todo sea más fácil para los dos. Pero no es como si yo fuese un pequeño cachorro perdido que no sabe hacer nada por su cuenta, simplemente prefiero el camino más fácil. Aunque viendo los dos últimos días, no estás haciendo esto exactamente más fácil".

Naruto le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. "Puedes decir lo que quieras."

"¿Te importaría no estar tan cerca?" le preguntó directamente.

No se había dado cuenta, pero se había inclinado en tan cerca del otro podía sentir la cálida y acelerada respiración del otro contra su cara. Incluso se había equilibrado colocando ambas palmas de las manos contra los muslos de Sasuke.

Apartó las manos rápidamente y se alejó aún más que antes, Sasuke le agarró por el hombro una vez más y le obligó de nuevo a ponerse donde antes para poder continuar el masaje a los débiles, acalambrados y doloridos músculos sus hombro.

Su cara se sintió caliente, pero por suerte en esta posición Sasuke no podía verlo.

"No tienes por qué hacer eso", le dijo Naruto. "Con poco de descanso, estaré bien."

"No, no lo haré", le corregido el moreno. "Todavía estas herido de tu estancia en la cárcel y estás tratando de forzar sus músculos a hacer cosas que no pueden hacer sin chakra. Averigua como hacerlo si él, idiota."

"¡No puedo!" admitió Naruto acaloradamente. "Casi nunca se agotaba, siempre ha estado ahí, incluso en las peleas más difíciles."

"Es una cosa peligrosa para un ninja que no ser capaz de hacer nada sin su chakra. Aprende."

"¿Cómo?"

"Solos tienes que tener una mejor idea de los límites naturales de tu cuerpo, que es todo. Tienes que acostumbrarse a la idea de tener poco. Cuanto menos utilices para alcanzar sus objetivos, mejor, ese un plan inteligente. Así es como la mayoría de ninjas tratan de trabajar. Estas demasiado acostumbrado usar mas chakra de la cuenta".

"No eres el indicado para decirme eso," Naruto le dijo con amargura.

"Yo siempre trato de resolver las batallas de la manera más sencilla y conservando la mayor cantidad chakra posible."

"Contra mí no lo hacías."

"También tienes que adaptarte a la persona con la que está luchando. Si utilizas el chakra como si fuese aire, sólo hay una manera de combatir eso y es usar también grandes cantidades de chakra. Pero normalmente, eso no es lo normal. Tienes que conservar lo máximo que puedas, ya que no sabes que vendrá después".

"Bueno, no es que tengamos chakra para conservar ahora de todas maneras," señaló Naruto.

"Exactamente por eso necesario que cambies esa forma de pensar. No es un tramo corto como para que pienses de esa manera tan simple."

"No estés tan enfadado Sasuke," murmuró el rubio. "Voy a intentarlo, está bien, pero que me regañes por ello no va a ayudar en nada."

"Por lo menos intento centrar tu mente en las cosas importantes. Mira, ya estás más relajado."

Naruto no se había dado cuenta, pero el otro tenía razón. Los músculos de sus hombros se sentían más desanudados y menos adoloridos. Ahora que Sasuke había quitado las manos, el Uzumaki se movió alrededor para comprobarlo, se sentía casi como nuevo.

"Gracias," le dijo Naruto en voz baja, estirando el cuello para mirar al pelinegro detrás de él.

Sasuke no estaba exactamente sonriendo, pero se veía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. "No hay de qué. Quiero decir. No estoy tratando de ser amable contigo."

Ya le había dicho algo similar en la cárcel cuando había venido a hablar con él. Al Uchiha, obviamente, no le gustaba la idea de que pensase que le estaba ayudando por cualquier otra razón que no se ajustase viajar y cumplir su papel.

Sasuke nunca trató de explicarse, nunca se salió de su manera de ser para asegurarse que las personas no tienen la impresión equivocada, porque generalmente no le importa lo que la gente pensase, ya que podía hacerle parecer estúpido, avergonzado o vulnerable. Pero la única manera de que podía sentirse avergonzado o vulnerable era si Naruto tenía la impresión equivocada de que él se sentía... preocupado. Bueno, al menos un poco.

En los últimos días Sasuke había vigilado la recuperación de Naruto. Claro que tampoco había demostrado el mismo cuidado que Sakura. Pero le repartía la sublime crema verde en sus heridas cada noche y comprobaba el progreso de su recuperación cada mañana. Era un papel que solo su aliado era capaz cumplir a su máximo potencial, pero el pelinegro hizo algo más que sólo asegúrate que no se estaba muriendo. En realidad, había sido incluso más que cuidadoso de él. Eso le hizo reajustar sus pensamientos acerca de la actitud brusca de Sasuke.

Por supuesto que también podría estar pensando demasiado en ello, pero como siempre, eligió ser optimista.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse de nuevo a Sasuke, que lo miraba de manera cautelosa teniendo en cuenta su último encuentro de esta manera. Bien, Naruto no intentaría tranquilizarlo, en absoluto. No sabía por qué diablos iba a hacer lo que él iba a hacer y sabía que podría conseguir que su nariz perforase su cerebro por esto, pero en este momento, con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, el rubio no podía pensar en una mejor manera de expresar su gratitud.

Así que antes de que pudiera pensarlo demasiado, antes de que su compañero tuviese la oportunidad de detenerlo, se inclinó rápidamente y rozó sus labios contra la mejilla contraria para después separarse rápidamente de nuevo. No fue un beso de verdad, era Sasuke después de todo, no iba a besar al bastardo correctamente sin importa lo bueno que haya sido.

Pero decir Sasuke se sorprendido era un insinuación divertida. Divertida porque su mirada le dijo que le había pillado con la guardia baja, algo realmente difícil de conseguir. Pero cuando sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron de ira, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser golpeado.

"¡No me pegues! Es una cosa que hacen aquí ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije."

"¡No somos de aquí dobe! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Amaya me dijo que es un profundo signo de agradecimiento o lo que sea. Solo quería darte las gracias."

"Las palabras funcionan igual de bien. Y no hace falta que me des las gracias, no hice nada por ti. Lo hice por mí."

Sasuke parecía un poco más aliviado por la explicación, pero a duras penas. Aun así era feliz por haber evitado la violencia.

"Bien, sea cual sea el motivo, me ayudaste. Gracias."

O el pelinegro no estaba acostumbrado a oír esa palabra o todavía estaba un poco en shock por lo que Naruto había hecho.

"Está bien, pero no lo hagas de nuevo."

Naruto sonrió, ahora estaba seguro de que estaba a salvo. "No te prometo nada. Nunca te había visto tan rojo, fue muy divertido."

Sasuke rodó sus ojos, una señal más que aseguraba de que estaba más irritado que enojado.

"Te diviertes demasiado fácilmente. Ahora, termina de lavarte, hueles a contenedor de basura y se me está revolviendo el estómago."

 **FIN PARTE 3**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Haha, apuesto a que todos pensaron que iba a pasar a ser un fic hetero por un momento. Aw, no se preocupen todavía hay amor entre chicos enterrado por alguna parte :) Os lo creáis o no, la parte 4 será mucho más divertida que esta. Ésta parte era una especie de un paso necesario para la futura trama, pero entraremos en contacto con los chicos en la siguiente parte, lo prometo :)

Vamos a tomarles el pelo a nuestros chicos con trato del cruce de la frontera. Sera muy divertido.

Hasta la próxima.

PD: Sí, lo sé. Hice menos palabras de lo habitual *sonríe*


	8. La Escapada de Morio 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 4**

 **La Escapada de Morio**

 **Capítulo 1/3**

Todavía faltaban un par de horas para el toque de queda. Naruto y Sasuke estaban frente de un edificio, mirando indiscriminadamente sus ventanas tapiadas y un letrero decrépito que decía que esto era o que solía ser un bar llamado 'La Escapada de Morio'.

"Interesante sentido del humor," observó Sasuke secamente.

Les había costado un montón de espionaje sutil y alguna que otra amenaza con violenta por parte del pelinegro para encontrar ese lugar. Amaya nunca había conocido Morio en persona, sólo se había hablado con su ayudante Sen y aun así, solo por cartas.

"Ne Sasuke, este lugar parece abandonado. ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?"

"La gente a la que pregunte no mentía. Bueno, al menos no la segunda vez que pregunte. Además, es un contrabandista," continuó Sasuke. "¿De verdad crees que si no fuese así anunciaría de esta manera su negocio?"

"Bueno, puedes llamarme estúpido si quieres, pero es él quien puso su nombre en el cartel. ¿Es eso publicidad?"

"Estúpido, primero tienes que saber el nombre. Lo más difícil es averiguar su nombre. Supongo que fue una suerte que Amaya investigase por nosotros primero. Conseguirlo habría sido la parte más difícil. Y si esta deteriorado y descuidado es porque los bares son ilegales aquí, ¿recuerdas? "

"Pero Sasuke..."

Este lo ignoró y se acercó a la puerta de aspecto desgastado en la parte delantera del edificio. Este daba a un callejón oscuro, suponía que era para que la gente pudiese mantener sus idas y venidas en secreto. No había mucha luz alrededor, pero mientras seguía a Sasuke pudo distinguir un pequeño hueco a altura de la cabeza. Cuando el pelinegro golpeó con una complicada serie de golpes, la ranura se abrió en la oscuridad.

"¿Negocio?" Preguntó la oscuridad con voz ronca.

"Estamos aquí para ver a Sen," respondió Sasuke fríamente.

Naruto se preguntó por qué no preguntaba directamente por Morio. Supuso que pensaba que pedir al jefe justo al llegar podía parecer un poco presuntuoso.

La oscuridad los miró en silencio de mientras Sasuke le miraba de vuelta.

"Si Sen lo envió, me habría avisado de su visita."

Bueno, al menos que estaban en el lugar correcto. El que estaba de pie detrás de la puerta era bastante estúpido admitiéndolo, incluso Naruto podía darse cuenta de eso.

"¿Cómo sabríamos si no dónde encontrarlo?" respondió el rubio.

La oscuridad los contemplo por un segundo más.

"¿Que negocio tenéis con Sen?"

"¿Por qué nadie viene por aquí?" preguntó Naruto directamente.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y le dio su mejor mirada de 'cállate', pero no le hizo caso. Todo este secretismo le estaba poniendo nervioso. El Uchiha podría sentirse como en casa frente a tanta clandestinidad delictiva, pero él no lo estaba. No había nada que odiase más que la incertidumbre de no saber lo que iba a pasar.

"¿Sois clientes de club entonces?" preguntó la oscuridad con curiosidad.

"Clientes de _pago_ ," destacó Sasuke con claridad.

El panel se cerró bruscamente y Naruto creyó que habían perdido toda oportunidad de entrar, pero poco después la puerta se abrió. Sasuke se deslizó dentro, sin ni siquiera pestañear pero el rubio no estaba muy ansioso por entrar. Pero lo hizo, después de una pequeña vacilación. La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Se quedaron en pie, en la oscuridad. La mitad de un minuto después otra puerta enfrente de la anterior se abrió y la luz inundó el pequeño y oscuro vestíbulo, también el sonido. Era música rara, profunda, palpitante y diferente a todo lo que Naruto había escuchado antes. Mientras seguía a Sasuke a través de esa nueva puerta, el sonido se intensificó y una extraña luz golpeó los ojos. Eran luces blancas y rojas que daban lugar a una mezcla bastante desagradable de tonos rojos y rosas.

Sólo había dado unos pocos pasos en el interior cuando la puerta se cerró nuevamente detrás de ellos, entonces su compañero se detuvo en seco.

"¿Sasuke qué-?"

Pero tan pronto como Naruto llegó a su altura y miro a su alrededor, la propia pregunta murió en sus labios.

"Creo que ahora sabemos por qué este lugar es tan discreto," reflexionó el moreno.

El hecho que no hubiese ni una mujer era una gran prueba. Y la visión de un bar lleno de hombres medio desnudos podría haber sido otra. O el hecho de que esos hombres actuasen más cariñosos de lo normal entre ellos también lo dejaba claro. O al menos eso pensó.

"Es un burdel", declaró Sasuke con calma.

"¿Cómo diablos lo has averiguado?" preguntó sarcásticamente Naruto después de haber superando su sorpresa inicial.

"Mira, hay una clara diferencia de ropa entre lo que supongo que son los trabajadores y los clientes. Además de una cierta sumisión. Podemos asumir que los hombres con los pantalones blancos entallados llevan uniforme."

El Uchiha tenía un punto, él todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido como para notar las ropas de los hombres. Estaba un poco demasiado obsesionado mirando lo que estaban haciendo. No había nada abiertamente sexual en la forma como se acariciaban, pero nunca había visto la forma como se tocaban los hombres. Le tomó un poco de tiempo digerirlo.

"Vamos a encontrar un lugar menos visible," sugirió Sasuke.

El Uzumaki trató de no mirar alrededor mientras seguía a su compañero hacia la barra. El pelinegro se sentó en un taburete, tan fresco como siempre, como si perteneciese a ese lugar. Eso era algo que Naruto admiraba de él, no importa dónde estaba, no importaba la circunstancia, Sasuke podía actuar como normalidad en cualquier lugar si así lo quería. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con su enorme ego. Deseo por un momento poder imitar su comportamiento. Se sentó en el taburete junto a él, observó su rostro bañado en un tono rojo y trató como si la vida le fuese en ello en no mirar hacia la pista.

"No lo entiendo", comenzó Naruto, "¿Nuestro contrabandista de armas anda en burdel?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no? Todo este bar es ilegal, rompe al menos una docena de leyes, que recuerde. Morio obviamente no tiene miedo de romper unas pocas leyes cuando también es contrabandista, ¿por qué no esto también? Probablemente hace más dinero que con el contrabando. Piensa en ello, si eres un hombre que no está interesado en las mujeres no hay salidas para tus preferencias en ningun lugar de este país, aparte de lugares como éste, pagarías mucho dinero por los servicios disponibles aquí. Bueno, al menos comprendo más a lo que se refería Amaya sobre los perseguidos políticos. Ya he empezado entender que quería decir con criminales 'especiales' del estado. "

"Bueno, yo ya soy un criminal en este país, si es eso a lo que te refieres. Ya viste los carteles de Sachio."

Un par de días después de la pelea, aparentemente Sachio había afirmado que Naruto le había saboteado y envenenado antes la lucha. Por supuesto, no era cierto, pero el ego de Sachio había sufrido un amargo golpe y no estaba dispuesto a que todo mundo supiese que se había dejado pulverizar con tanta facilidad. Por suerte, Amaya había salido de la ciudad por la mañana, para evitar algo así. Sachio era prácticamente el propietario de toda la ciudad y al parecer, al decir que Naruto le había ganado haciendo trampas, los guardias locales tuvieron que actuar. Carteles con la cara del Uzumaki se esparcieron por toda ciudad. Amaya no bromeó cuando dijo Sachio era un bastardo vengativo.

"Sí, pero creo que a la luz de los nuevos hechos, tiene más que ver con la persecución por las preferencias sexuales. No porque hayas sido un idiota exagerado con complejos de héroe."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "No me puedes culparme por Sachio. Y de todos modos, ¿cuál es ahora tu tan inteligente idea para conseguir que nos ayuden a cruzar la frontera gratis?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Ninguna en realidad. Y si puedo culparte por Sachio. Es muy obvio que lo hago."

"Chúpamela imbécil."

"Bueno, como tú dices, sería una manera de utilizar esta nueva información para nuestro propio beneficio."

"¿Qué? ¿Chupármela?"

"Sólo si te gusta las cosas rudas" dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

El ojiazul pasó uno buen rato con el ceño fruncido, después simplemente se rindió.

"No lo entiendo."

"Mira, sólo quería decir que ambos chicos. Si Morio ofrece descuentos a los chicos que les gustan otros chicos siempre podemos hacerle pensar que nosotros lo somos."

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse de eso. "Muy divertido, Sasuke. Dudo que puedas fingir ni siquiera ser mi amigo durante más de diez minutos, y mucho menos estar enamorado de mí. Casi te dio una embolia cuando te di un beso en la mejilla."

"Yo no he dicho que tengamos que estar enamorado el uno del otro."

"Uh huh, seguro. ¿Y si Morio quiere pruebas? Realmente dudo que nos crea sin más. Probablemente un montón de gente le miente para conseguir un viaje a la frontera."

A juzgar por la mueca que hizo, esto no había ocurrido al moreno.

"Puedo fingir," declaró con confianza.

"Dudo que puedas ser cercano con alguien, ya sea chico o chica."

"Y de que me conoces tan bien, ¿eh?"

"Mejor de lo que piensas," respondió Naruto honestamente.

"No estés tan seguro, dobe."

"Está bien, demuéstralo. Búscate a alguien, seguro que tenemos suficiente dinero para un tanteo o dos."

"No voy a malgastar dinero, podríamos necesitarlo."

"Sólo admite que tengo razón."

"El infierno todavía no está congelado. Además, si quieres pruebas, vamos a probar algo. Hasta entonces sugiero que pongamos oído."

Pasaron un tiempo más en la barra, tratando de pasar desapercibidos. De mientras, Naruto fracasaba completamente. Trataba de mantener su mirada fijada a sus manos o en Sasuke. Pero no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, a los demas clientes. El pelinegro no trató de ocultar sus ojos errantes, pero estaba bastante seguro de que su interés era falsificado, no era que estuviese interesado en la carne fresca de su alrededor. Parecía que estaba buscando algo, así que Naruto decidió no molestarlo. En cambio, sus propios ojos vagaron, dejando su cerebro confuso y extrañado.

No era tan ingenuo, sabía que había hombres que no estaban interesados en las mujeres. Echo la culpa de su curiosidad al hecho de que nunca había estado en un burdel antes, independientemente del tipo. Los hombres en pantalones blancos caminaban alrededor con confianza, sonriendo a los clientes de maneras muy seductoras. Realmente todos ellos eran guapos. Uno en particular le pilló mirándole y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Naruto se pusiese rojo y desviara la mirada rápidamente. Por suerte, todo bajo esas luces parecía rojo.

Vio cómo algunos hombres llevan a los clientes a través de una puerta en la parte trasera, supuso que allí es donde estaba la verdadera diversión. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Solo había bromeando sobre de que Morio les pediría una prueba para comprobar sus gustos, pero justo ahora, empezaba a darse cuenta de cuánta razón tenía. Sasuke podría parecer confiado, pero él no estaba tan seguro. Él y Sasuke. El Uchiha parecía que te golpearía por solo tocarle, mientras que la lista de los logros sexuales de Naruto estaba completamente en blanco. Además ¿Cómo sería besar a un chico?

Su ceño se profundizó aún más cuando se dio cuenta que ya lo sabía. Bueno, se podría decir que sus besos en estos últimos años habían sido accidentes. Él realmente quería poder ver gracioso el hecho de que se preocupaba por que podía tener que besar a un chico solo para demostrar su valía, cuando ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Pero estaba un poco demasiado nervioso para que fuese divertido.

"Creo que ese podría ser Sen u otro de los ayudantes de Morio," le dijo Sasuke haciendo un gesto casual.

Naruto observó al hombre que el pelinegro le había indicado, hablaba con uno de los empleados y escribía algo en un bloc de notas antes de pasar a hablar con la siguiente persona. Seguro que trabajaba aquí, aunque no de la misma forma que los chicos con pantalones blancos.

"Deberíamos terminar de una vez con esto", dijo Naruto. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"¿Plan?"

"Bueno, ¿queremos que el descuento o no?"

"Primero vamos a intentar simplemente decídselo, si eso no funciona lo confesaremos y quitaremos la oferta dependiendo de la recepción que nos dé.

"¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?" preguntó Naruto un tono nervioso.

"Hasta donde sea necesario", respondió Sasuke determinado. "Tenemos que salir de este país, y cuanto antes mejor."

Naruto siguió al moreno cuando este saltó de su taburete y se acercó al trabajador que había señalado anteriormente.

"¿Eres Sen? Tenemos que hablar con Morio," dijo el Uchiha claramente, deteniéndose frente al ayudante justo había terminado con otro trabajador.

El ayudante pareció sorprendido por un segundo, miró a Sasuke y poco después sus ojos se movieron a Naruto.

"¿Buscas trabajo?"

Naruto casi se mordió la lengua ante esa pregunta, pero esta no pareció perturbar a Sasuke en lo más mínimo, por suerte.

"No. Buscamos transporte."

El hombre frunció el ceño. "Morio es un hombre muy ocupado. Puedo tratar de conseguiros una cita para-"

"Es una emergencia", interrumpió el moreno bruscamente.

Si el hombre se ofendió, no lo demostró. En su lugar, miró a ambos de nuevo.

"¿Estáis juntos?"

Lo pregunto de tal manera que incluso Naruto se dio cuenta de que el hombre no sólo estaba preguntando si estaban viajando juntos. Quería saber si estaban juntos, **juntos.**

"Sí."

Bien, Naruto supuso que era una manera de tratar con él. ¿Qué mejor prueba de que eran novios o lo que sea? Bueno, así se libraría de besar a un desconocido.

"¿Vuestros nombres? Y no mientan, es mera formalidad de todas formas, pero es bueno empezar un trato con una mentira. Sabré si me mienten, tenedlo por seguro."

Naruto estaba seguro que podrían haber dicho que sus nombres eran Spot y Rover con una cara seria y se lo hubiese creído, pero al parecer Sasuke estaba dispuesto a compartirlo.

"Sasuke. Él es Naruto."

"Seguidme, por favor."

Fueron a unos sofás en la parte trasera del club, donde un hombre repeinando con el pelo castaño oscuro y un aire casual, sonreía mientras hablaba con un empleado. Sen hizo esperar hasta que terminaron la conversación, presento a la pareja y les hizo un gesto para que tomasen asiento.

Sen transmitió la petición de Sasuke a Morio, el hombre sonrió a sabiendas y se recostó en su asiento.

"¿Supongo que has oído acerca de nuestras tarifas especiales para personas en vuestra situación?"

Sasuke asintió. "Tenemos que cruzar a la frontera. Nos fuiste recomendado por alguien."

Morio les miro como si no se hubiese creído nada desde el momento eue se habían sentado. Sasuke tenía que estar ciego para no ver la expresión incrédula y Naruto se preguntó si esto significaba que deben continuar con la farsa o contarle la verdad y tener la esperanza de darles lástima.

"Sen me dice que estáis juntos. Pero mirándoos me resulta difícil de creeros, por no hablar de imaginarlos follando."

Al cerebro de Naruto le tomo un buen rato procesar la información y probablemente le ayudo que su compañero le pellizcara en un lado, alli donde Morio no podía ver.

Probablemente fueron los nervios más que cualquier otra cosa lo que le obligó a hacerlo, pero puso una gran sonrisa y rodeo con su brazo el cuello de Sasuke acercándolo más así mismo.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? En privado que apenas podemos tener las manos quietas."

Era como si pudiera imaginar el suspiró desesperado de Sasuke mientras rodaba los ojos, pero no sabía qué más hacer, sólo continuó sonriendo.

"Uh huh" respondió Morio para nada convencido. "Eso es extraño, porque al verlos diría que, Naruto, estas a un paso de una ataque al corazón, algo bueno porque Sasuke parece que no quiere otra cosa que matarte de todas formas.

"Bien," admitió el pelinegro quitando el brazo de Naruto, aparentemente iban a por la táctica de decir la verdad esta vez "No estamos escapando de ese tipo de persecución, pero aun así necesitamos pasar la frontera."

Sasuke mostraba mucha valentía por sí mismo. El rubio apenas lo había tocado y ya se había desmoronado. Por supueston. Sasuke también de había dado cuenta de que tratar de convencer a alguien que sabía que estabas mintiendo, no era una buena forma de ganarse a esa persona. Pero no importa, al ver la determinación de su compañero vacilar tan rápidamente valía la pena solo para futuras bromas.

Morio les sonrió. "Bueno, caminando."

"No tenemos papeles" dijo Sasuke claramente sin disfrutando el hecho de confesar lo mucho que necesitaban su ayuda.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo entraron los dos dentro de este país?"

"Eso también nos gustaría saber," murmuró el ojiazul antes de que el pelinegro le pellizcase de nuevo. "Ow."

"No importa cómo entramos. Queremos salir."

"¿Cuánto tienes?"

"Un centenar de den."

"Bueno, para hacer la travesía los dos, necesitan al menos cinco mil den y eso es ser generoso. Siempre podéis volver cuando consigáis reunir el dinero."

"No podemos pasear por la ciudad," dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Morio con curiosidad.

Naruto no necesito otro pellizco de Sasuke para callarse. Si le decían a Morio que era un criminal buscado podría decidir que valían más la pena capturarlo y venderlo, que hacer negocios. Era una apuesta arriesgado para un hombre como Morio, pero tal vez vale la pena por la recompensa.

"Tenemos que llegar a casa," le dijo Sasuke. "No tenemos el tiempo."

"Bueno chicos, entonces no sé lo que puedo hacer por vosotros. Nunca he transportado a nadie al otro lado por tan poco dinero."

"Siempre esta Jannison", dijo el ayudante de Morio, hablando por primera vez desde que los presento.

Naruto tal vez no sabía qué demonios era Jannison pero por la simple mención de eso Morio los miró a ambos especulativamente por un buen rato.

"Bueno, tal vez", dijo finalmente. "Pero dudo que os vaya a gustar."

"¿Qué es?" Sasuke le preguntó antes de que Naruto lo hiciera.

"No es un qué, sino un quién. Y sus preferencias... están siendo difícil de complacer estos días."

"Es un cliente," supuso Sasuke.

El Uzumaki se puso pálido. ¿Morio quería que uno de los dos prostituyese a un desconocido sólo para poder cruzar la frontera?

"Olvídalo," dijo Naruto con decisión mientras poniéndose de pie. "Ninguno vamos a follar con vete tú a saber que tan raro cliente tuyo solo para compensar el dinero."

"Yo no he dicho nada de sexo y todo lo que hiciesen no sería con él, porque a él más bien le gusta mirar. No tengan miedo," les dijo Morio con una rara de sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¿Mirar que exactamente?" preguntó Sasuke inclinándose hacia adelante.

Naruto quería gritarle, ¿en qué coño estaba pensando? De ninguna manera iban a hacer algo así, no importa la recompensa. Eso era mucho más que besar a cualquiera.

"Es muy especifico, le gusta ver a hombres sin experiencia y le gusta aún más si... se resisten."

"¡¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?!" exclamó Naruto deseando que su compañero se levantase para poder salir de este infierno de una vez.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"Mis niños no pueden ocultar su experiencia. Siendo franco, son actores terribles y Jannison ya los ha visto muchas veces. Desde hace meses ha venido pidiendo chicos nuevos para poder recrear su fantasía, cada vez ofreciendo más dinero, pero poco que puedo hacer en una sociedad como esta".

"¿Dijiste que no hay sexo?" aclaró Sasuke.

"Nada de sexo. Una felación o un trabajo manual con el actor estrella será suficiente."

El Uchiha asintió. "Lo haré."

No es de extrañar que Morio pensase que Naruto estaba muy cerca de la insuficiencia cardíaca, estaba bastante seguro que el corazón le había dejado de latir por un momento. Sasuke parecía decidido a salir del país, pero esto era demasiado.

"Tentador", reflexionó Morio. "Tienes un muy buen ver Sasuke, pero no puedo imaginarte actuando de chico inocente. Tus ojos son demasiado duros. No, esta invitación fue principalmente para Naruto."

Ahora también había dejado de respirar.

"Sasuke favor, levántate para que podamos irnos," declaró Naruto firmemente.

Finalmente el moreno se levanto y alzó los ojos para ver la expresión de Naruto. La mirada pensativa en su silencioso rostro le seguía pareciendo inquietante.

"Piensa en ello", animó Morio. "Por supuesto que si queréis suavizar las cosas, siempre podéis actuar los dos juntos, si Naruto es tímido a la hora de actuar con un profesional. Podéis fingir que soy _muy cercanos_ el uno con el otro, bueno, aquí tenéis vuestra oportunidad. "

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke tuvo que llevar al rubio a arrastras fuera del club, tirándole del brazo. Su cerebro se había apagado por completo.

Cuando salieron fuera del caluroso ambiente del club, Naruto respiró una profunda bocanada de aire que ayudo a reiniciar su corazón.

"Bueno, demasiado para eso,", comentó forzando un tono más claro.

Sasuke sin embargo se quedó pensativo mientras miraba el signo del club.

El rubio frunció el ceño. "Sólo voy a decirte esto una vez Sasuke, no voy a dejar que un desconocido me moleste mientras otro mira y se masturba. En realidad, nunca pensé que tendría que decirte algo así en toda mi vida, _nunca_. "

"No podemos cruzar la frontera por nosotros mismos."

"Somos ninjas Sasuke, por supuesto que podemos"

"No somos ninjas ahora, no realmente."

"Todavía podemos luchar."

"No contra un ejército."

"¡Sasuke, no!" Había querido sonar más firme, pero sin querer había sonado con cierto tono de suplica.

Sasuke suspiró. "No sé qué más podemos hacer. Tal vez pueda convencerlos para hacerlo yo mismo."

"¡Por el amor de Dios, no!" Bueno, eso tampoco fue lo suficientemente firme.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te importa?"

"Simplemente lo hace, está bien."

"Muchos hombres y mujeres trabajan de eso todos los días solo para alimentar a sus familias y así ganarse la vida, no es vergonzoso o malo si has elegido hacerlo por tu propia voluntad. Además, no entiendo el gran problema, sólo se trata de mostrar".

"No puedes estar tratando de convencerme de esto, en especial tú", dijo Naruto con incredulidad. "No puedes decirme que por estar dos segundos allí estas seguro de que no nos va a engañar."

"Entonces, ¿Puedes pensar en otra opción? Cuanto más nos quedamos aquí todo se vuelve más arriesgado. Además no es como si tu tuviese que hacer algo a alguien, te lo hacen a ti. Y a más no hay nada de sexo."

"¿Crees que me voy a sentir mejor solo por saber que no voy a ser...?"

"¿Penetrado?" acabo Sasuke y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no reír. Era sutil, pero la diversión estaba allí. El pelinegro se veía realmente entretenido hablando de algo tan embarazoso.

"¡Esto no es divertido teme!" le dijo Naruto tratando de sonar severo y no sonreír al ver la expresión de Sasuke. Era demasiado extraño, la faceta divertida de su compañero y la tensión acumulada dentro del club le daban ganas de golpear algo o simplemente reír, sólo para aliviar sus emociones.

Se miraron por un momento más intentando mantener una cara seria, Naruto se rindió y empezó a reír. Seguramente había sonado un poco histérica pero todavía estaba un poco asustado. Sin embargo, una vez desecha la tensión, miró al Uchiha y de nuevo vio que estaba sonriendo.

"No estarías poniendo pegas si fuese con una chica." le dijo Sasuke.

"Sí lo haría," respondió el rubio antes de pensarlo demasiado. Pero era cierto, no le importa quién lo iba a hacer. Chico o chica, poco le importaba, todavía sería incómodo y forzado.

Su compañero enarcó una ceja. "Bueno lo que sea, hay que salir de aquí, el toque de queda está a punto de comenzar."

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Wow, creo que fue tal vez este fue mi primer capítulo hecho enteramente en una escena... Bueno es agradable ver a Sasuke aliviado, pero pobre Naruto apenas puede disfrutarlo jaja. Bueno, os prometí un burdel y aquí está. Probablemente no es lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando, bueno excepto por algunos de vosotros tal vez;) pero hey, una situación demasiado entretenida como para dejarla pasar. Y Sasuke parece decidido a convencer a Naruto para participar en la ehh... actuación. Gee me pregunto por qué está tan ansioso por salir del país, dudo que sea porque Naruto sea un criminal buscado. Bueno, nuestro rubio se niega a participar en el acto para el cliente de Morio pero de alguna manera creo que Sasuke está más decido a salir de este lugar. Bueno, ¡vais a tener que esperar para ver qué pasa!


	9. La Escapada de Morio 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 4**

 **La Escapada de Morio**

 **Capítulo 2/3**

Se sentaron bajo el puente, fuera de los límites de la ciudad, de mientras masticaban la comida en silencio.

Sasuke miraba al suelo delante suya como si hubiese encontrado una piedra de lo más fascinante cerca de su pierna, de mientras Naruto lo observaba. El mayor cambio que había notado entre el Sasuke del pasado y Sasuke actual era en lo considerado que se había vuelto. Se había sentado y había comprendido las cosas, mientras que el del pasado habría hecho la cosa más violenta que se le hubiese ocurrido, confiando en su capacidad para sobrevivir. El moreno todavía se confiaba demasiado en muchos sentidos pero había disminuido de una manera que no había visto antes. Por supuesto que probablemente ayudaba que la rabia ya no alimentase la faceta psicópata que una vez tuvo.

Cuando el Uchiha se ponía pensativo, siempre tendía a mirar a algún objeto inanimado mientras sus pensamientos se revolvían en su interior. No veía necesariamente aquello que estaba mirando, parecía más bien que funcionaba como una especie del centro de atención de sus pensamientos.

Sea cual fuese la dirección que estaban tomando pensamientos debía de ser muy interesante, porque unos pocos segundos después Sasuke parpadeó, de una manera sorprendida y se sonrojó levemente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Dijiste que no querías un desconocido te manoseara", dijo su compañero sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

"No, otra vez eso no."

Sasuke ignoró su comentario e hizo contacto visual con el rubio a pesar de lo difícil que era para él en este momento.

"¿Y si no es un extraño?"

"¿Qué? ¿Te estás ofreciendo a ser el actor tal y como sugirió Morio?" se burló Naruto.

Pero Sasuke no estaba sonriendo. "Sí."

Al principio pensó que había escuchado mal, que Sasuke, a pesar de la expresión de su rostro y su personalidad, tenía que estar bromeando.

"Lo siento, creo que mi oído se ha vuelto loco. ¿Puedes repetir eso de nuevo?"

El pelinegro no parecía impresionado. "No soy un extraño", señaló.

"No, pero no eres exactamente la chica de mis sueños, sin ofender. No voy a hacer eso contigo."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hay de malo conmigo...? Ya nos hemos besamos antes, dos veces."

"Eso no fueron besos, fueron accidentes y lo sabes. Y esos accidentes, cosa que estoy bastante seguro, ¡los odiaste aún más que yo! Sasuke, te conozco, y yo no puedo creer que quieras hacer eso conmigo de todas las personas".

Mirada del Uchiha se aclaró un poco, pero todavía no se veía especialmente feliz. "Bueno, tal vez no lo haga. Pero yo soy la mejor opción."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque con un extraño no tengas ninguna opción. Al menos conmigo podemos engañarlos".

"¿Qué?¿cómo?"

"Mediante tus habilidades de actuación. Él quiere ver a un inexperto consiguiendo un trabajo manual, está bien. Pongo mi mano dentro de tus pantalones, haces ver que te estoy tocando, finges correrte y ya está. Nadie se enfadada, lo peor que tendrás que soportar tal vez sea un par de besos y tenerme un poco más cerca".

"¿Un poco más cerca?" preguntó el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos. "Sasuke, atraviesas a gente por solo chocar contra tu hombro. Tienes más problemas de espacio personal que un ratón de campo en el territorio de un búho. No hay manera de que puedas meterme la mano debajo de mis pantalones o ni siquiera besarme. Me sorprendió bastante cuando te ofreciste en Morio".

"Odio ese lugar", admitió Sasuke amargamente. "Pero hacer esto nos hará estar más cerca de casa."

"Todavía no sabemos seguro lo cerca o lejos que estamos. Todo lo que tenemos es un mapa anticuado y una dirección general."

"¿ _Quiere_ s quedarte aquí?"

Punto para el Uchiha. De todos los lugares que había, este era uno de los peores. Un estado de guerra con poca o ninguna libertad, donde los soldados te golpeaban hasta a la muerte tan pronto como les mirabas.

Naruto no podía creer esto, pero Sasuke le estaba hablando en serio.

"¿Realmente crees que funcionará?" preguntó vacilante.

"No veo por qué no. Si nos dan alguna instrucción que no nos gusta, siempre podemos echarnos atrás. Pero hay algo que tenemos que hacer primero si vamos para a continuar con esto. Ah, sin doble sentido".

Naruto sonrió con tristeza. "¿El qué?"

"Necesitamos una sesión de práctica. Al menos con los besos."

El Uzumaki rió de nerviosismo. "¿Practicar no afectará a lo que ese hombre quiere?"

"Tal vez, pero estoy más preocupado porque te vuelvas loco o algo peor cuando me acerque."

"No voy a enloquecer."

"Ya lo estás haciendo ahora," le dijo Sasuke con calma.

Bueno, puede ser que estuviese flipando un poco. Hacía apenas un año Sasuke quería verlo muerto, y ahora le estaba proponiendo que hacer eso. Tenía todo el derecho a flipar.

Sasuke se le acercó más, hasta que estuvieron sentados el uno frente al otro, con sus rodillas rozándose. El pelinegro se acercó, tomando el costado de su cara. Naruto no se inmutó, no como podría haber esperado. El suave toque de los dedos sobre su mandíbula no se sentía mal, pero pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse un poco cuando Sasuke se inclinó y... se detuvo.

Parecía que, a pesar de su aparente confianza, estaba teniendo un momento complicado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Naruto y parecían repentinamente inciertos. El de ojos azules no estaba sorprendido. Lo que si le había sorprendido fue el carácter tan decidió de antes. No es que el pelinegro no fuese una persona decidida, pero el contacto físico parecía ser su punto débil, siempre en sus términos y siempre sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Sasuke podría haber hablado con gran confianza ofreciéndose a Morio o a ser su cómplice, pero acababa de tener la sensación que seguía llegando a términos que solo estaba obligado a hacerlo. Así que no se sorprendió cuando Sasuke dudó, pero sí que se sorprendió cuando él mismo no lo hizo. Tal vez fue porque el otro se había resistido. Tal vez todavía había una parte inteligente en él que quería vencer a Sasuke en su propio juego. Bueno, esperaba que fuese por alguna de ellas.

Cerró la peuqueña brecha que les separaba justo después que Sasuke dudase, presionando sus labios, creando así un beso casto y rápido. Milésimas de segundos después, volvió a recuperar la distancia y trató de no sonrojarse.

Se repetía que debería haber sentido extraño, que debería haberse sentido horrible, pero en lugar de eso se sentió... casi cómodo. Vergonzoso, pero no desagradable. Por supuesto, en esta última semana se habían obligado a sentirse más cómodos el uno con el otro tanto si querían como si no. Pero aun así esperaba algo más impactante que esto.

A pesar de que había durado sólo unos segundos aún podía sentir la calidez y breve sensación de los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos. El toque cálido y suave todavía permanecía ahí, así que puso su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió suavemente tratando de disipar la sensación.

"Eso fue rar-"

Y fue entonces cuando la duda de Sasuke se esfumo. A diferencia del de Naruto, este no fue tan suave ni tan casto. Movió lentamente sus labios apretados contra los de Naruto. Ante la agresión, el rubio trato de separarse, pero el agarre de Sasuke en la parte posterior de su cuello lo acercó una vez más.

El pelinegro se separo lentamente y le permitió tomar una respiración profunda y dedicarle una mirada de asombro a los brillantes ojos negros.

"Abre la boca un poco", ordenó Sasuke en voz baja pero imperativamente.

"¿Por qué? ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Darte de comer, ¿qué coño crees que voy a hacer?"

Sabía que había sido una pregunta estúpida, pero se sentía demasiado abrumado y no pudo evitarlo. Probablemente fue suerte que Sasuke volviese a juntar sus labios, evitando asi volver a pensar. Bueno, hasta que este hizo un ruido frustrado y enojado contra sus labios recordándole que tenía que abrir la boca durante el beso. Sintió un resbalón de la lengua contraria contra sus labios, luego la sintió acariciar su propia lengua y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

Y así se quedaron hasta que Sasuke se apartó. Le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta que ya se habían separado. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y vio a su cómplice mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto bruscamente.

"Parece que te han golpeado con un bate."

"Me siento así." murmuró Naruto.

"¿Nunca habías besado a nadie antes?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

"Sin incluirme a mí," añadió Sasuke con aire de suficiencia.

"¡Que si! Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de personas a las que he besado me han intentado matar en algún momento después, por lo que me disculpo por ser un poco cuidadoso con la experiencia", replicó.

"Lo que sea, pero lo hiciste mal."

Si el beso le había flipar, esas palabras lo hicieron aun más. Imagínate.

"Um, ¿fue... malo?"

"No fue malo, pero no eres bueno actuando. No puede ser tan sumiso, tiene que parecer como si no quisieses que te besara."

Ah claro, la actuación. "Lo hubiese intentado si no hubiese sido atacado por tus labios. No te preocupes, creo que puedo actuar cuando llegue el momento."

La sonrisa de Sasuke, por pequeña que fuese, se torció. "Bien. Al menos que no te asuste. Le diré a Morio por la mañana que trabajaremos para él. Duerme un poco."

Y con esa despedida abrupta, el moreno se levantó, volvió a donde previamente había estado sentado y se acostó de espaldas a Naruto. Este último estuvo a punto de preguntarle que había dicho para haberle molestado tanto.

* * *

"La habitación tiene una ventana de una manera en que nuestro invitado se sentará detrás para el espectáculo. Tenéis que ser conscientes del ángulo y tratar de escoger las posiciones que mejor muestren al cliente. No saltasteis a la acción de inmediato, trabajad hasta ella, haced que parezca natural. El cliente está pagando una fortuna para un mero espectáculo de veinte minutos así que tiene que ser bueno. Él prefería más tiempo, por supuesto, pero viendo lo reacios que fuisteis me di cuenta más de veinte minutos podría empeorarlo".

La sarta de instrucciones de Morio parecía que duraría una eternidad mientras caminaban por los pasillos en la parte posterior de su club. Sasuke lo había visitado en mañana con su acuerdo y en menos de medio día Moria ya tenía la cita. Al parecer, el cliente estaba _muy_ ansioso.

"Nuestro cliente tiene algunas peticiones que quiere que se hagan, así que siempre y cuando las sigáis no habrá problema."

"¿Cuales son?"

"Bueno, ya mencioné la principal. Lo que esto significa que no quiero que parezca forzado solo seducido. Quiero que, Naruto, finjas que no puedes resistirse a lo que Sasuke te esta haciendo. Tienes que parecer desafiante, pero siempre acabar cediendo. No tiene que parecer una violación".

"Eso es muy ... eh ... particular", comentó Naruto con cierto nerviosismo.

"No me preguntes el por qué," dijo Morio encogiendo los hombres. "Pero un montón de gente siente morbo ante ese tipo de seducción, pagan bien por ver y oír así que no puedo quejarme. La otra condición es que cuando lleguen al gran final, quiere ver tanto de Naruto como sea posible. Quiere ver su rostro y gran parte de su cuerpo, mientras este enfrente del cristal de la ventana está bien, es importante".

El rubio casi se detuvo, pero fue ayudado a continuar por la mano firme de Sasuke en su hombro.

"Eso no debería ser un problema", dijo el Uchiha a Morio con confianza.

"Ah, y antes de que me olvide, el cliente será capaz de escuchar todo claramente. Así que si tenéis que hablar entre vosotros en privado podéis hacerlo mediante susurros muy bajos o algún código, no digáis nada que no queríais que oiga".

"¿Tenemos que hacer algún tipo de gran acto o algo así?" preguntó Naruto con un tono de preocupación.

"No. Mira a Sasuke como si fuese a atacarte, aparenta miedo pero a la vez desafiante."

"No debería ser muy difícil", murmuró Naruto ganándose una mirada de su compañero.

"Bueno, aquí está la sala," anunció Morio señalando una puerta blanca de aspecto normal. "El cliente ya os está esperando así que no perdáis el tiempo."

Morio abrió la puerta y le dio a Naruto un pequeño empujón antes de volverse hacia Sasuke. "Este es un cliente importante, por favor no lo molestéis."

Cuando Sasuke entró tras él la puerta se cerró y Naruto fue consciente de tres cosas. Primera, había una inmensa pared de espejos en un lado de la habitación, frente a una enorme cama con dosel y sabanas rojas. Segunda, ahora estaba solo en la habitación con Sasuke. Y tercera, lo difícil que se le hacía respirar como una persona normal ahora que se había dado cuenta de las dos anteriores.

Era evidente lo iban a hacer allí. Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos tentando de no mirar hacia el gran espejo. Ahora, al ver el pálido rostro de Sasuke se preguntó si el pelinegro estaba dudando. Pero entonces y vió tomó una respiración profunda y sus rasgos se endurecieron en una expresión que Naruto conocía demasiado bien. Se había determinado.

Naruto tragó cuando Sasuke avanzo unos pasos hacia él y no tenía que actuar mucho para parecer cauteloso, con miedo y dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Pero el dorso de su pierna chocó contra algo, algo que sabía muy bien que era, un lado de la cama, cosa que no lo tranquilizo.

Cuando el moreno llegó a su lado no mostró la misma vacilación de la noche anterior, se detuvo frente a él, agarrando de la camiseta de Naruto y tirando de ella como si pudiera utilizarla para acercarlo más, pero él se mantuvo firme y no se movió.

Así que Sasuke dio un paso más cerca y se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo. Naruto giro su cabeza hacia atrás para poder evitarlo. Probablemente lo hubiese conseguido si la mano de su cómplice no le hubiese cogido de la nuca, tomando su rostro por la fuerza, acercándolo, hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

No era difícil fingir estar nervioso o soberbio enfrente de Sasuke. Sólo dejaba que sus emociones actuasen por él y realmente no había pensamientos involucrados. Ayer por la noche no le había parecido tan espeluznante pero ahora se sentía extraño. Tal vez es porque había algún tipo raro viéndolos y oh sí, y estaba con Uchiha Sasuke por el amor de Dios.

Nunca había sabido cómo actuar delante Sasuke y su relación nunca había sido cariñosa a pesar del tiempo que hacían que se conocían, todo lo contrario, de hecho. Si la semana pasada alguien le hubiese preguntado con quien sería la última persona con la que podía imaginarse estar besándose ahora, habría sido Sasuke, ponía la mano en el fuego por ello.

Hablando de las manos, la otra mano de Sasuke se había deslizado por debajo de su camisa y la tiraba hacia arriba, arrastrando la tela y exponiendo su piel pulgada a pulgada. Hasta ahora no había atrevido a corresponder el beso de Sasuke, así que lo hizo mientras dejaba que le sacase su camina por encima de la cabeza. Colocó la palma de su mano contra el pecho del Uchiha dejando caer la tela al suelo.

La expresión de Sasuke era extraña. Naruto sabía que estaba actuando, pero parecía... peligroso.

El moreno volvió a inclinarse de nuevo, pero el de ojos azules lo detuvo.

"Tal vez esto no sea una buena idea," le dijo.

El sutil cambio en el rostro de Sasuke habría sido irreconocible, y si no hubiese estado enfrente de él no se habría dado cuenta. La ligera elevación de una ceja le hacia una pregunta.

Sasuke no parecía saber si estaba actuando o si lo decía en serio. Y honestamente, en ese momento, el rubio tampoco no estaba del todo seguro. Actuaba o no. Todo estaba pasando poco demasiado rápido y era abrumador. Trató de enfocar y calmar su mente pero simplemente no funciono. Después sus ojos se posaron los oscuros de su compañero y sintió que su mente finalmente se aliviaba un poco. Era extraño, los ojos de Sasuke nunca le habían calmado así, posiblemente porque nunca le habían mirado con tanta malicia. Pero había una especie de tranquilizadora confianza en ella, como una sombra. Hizo maravillas en sus nervios.

Él negó con la cabeza mínimamente para demostrar Sasuke acababa estado actuando.

"Prometo al final habrá valido la pena", dijo antes de inclinarse hacia un Naruto menos resistente y reclamó sus labios.

Por un momento se olvidó de sentirse incomodo o nervioso. Dejó que Sasuke lo besara y poco después se acordó de abrir la boca y permitirle profundizar el beso. Podía sentir la mano del pelinegro en su cadera, empujándolo hacia atrás y hacia abajo hasta que quedo apoyado en la cama, con él encima suya.l.

Al no tener esa sensación nerviosa comenzó a sentirse un poco raro con Sasuke presionándole. Nunca había dejado que le empujase y de repente sintió el impulso casi irresistible de recuperar algo de control de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo y luchó contra el impulso. Cuanto menos se resistiese, mejor sería el espectáculo, supuso. Y además, la necesidad de simplemente acabar con esto de una vez en el menor tiempo posible le hacía sentirse más extraño. Solo era una actuación, no iba a interesarse para nada, ¿verdad?

Finalmente Sasuke se sentó y observó a Naruto tragar grueso, el pelinegro desató su propia camisa y dejo que cayese por sus hombros. Entonces, ya estaba de vuelta, besándolo tan lentamente como si besaba a su amante. En realidad, Sasuke no le estaba tocando pero tendrías que estar muy cerca para notarlo. Por supuesto que no podía fingir el besarse, tenía que parecer real y Naruto sentía que estaba siendo devorado por la boca de su viejo amigo, explorándole con su lengua, sus labios suaves y blandos exigiéndole por más. Sus labios dejaron la boca de Naruto después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo y se deslizo por la mandíbula, hasta que sintió el cálido aliento contra su oreja.

"Se supone que deberías estar resistiéndote," le recordó Sasuke en voz baja.

"Mierda." murmuró.

¿Cómo diablos podía haber olvidado eso? Bueno, al menos que podía ceder a su impulso un poco.

Empujó a Sasuke, rodando el cuerpo y se sentó rápidamente, alejándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Frente a él estaba el gran espejo con su querido espectador detrás. Trató de no mirarlo directamente, pero el movimiento detrás atrapó toda su atención, Sasuke se arrastró hacia él.

"Deberíamos parar" sugirió Naruto deseando que la voz le hubiese salido inestable por estar actuando y no por accidente.

El pelinegro no le respondió. Observó como Sasuke se detenía y se sentaba detrás de él, dejándole entre sus piernas mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. Casi pego un salto cuando sintió una lengua deslizarse por el costado de su cuello. Su compañero lo miraba a través del en el espejo mientras Naruto lo miraba de vuelta. Extraño o no, ansioso o no, era fascinante ver a ese Sasuke. Sin duda era una parte de él que Naruto nunca había visto y dudaba otra gente la hubiese visto. Se preguntó si estaba actuando o si la mirada desenfrenada de Sasuke era de alguna manera real.

Luego se obligó al a mandar ese pensamiento lejos. Por supuesto que no era real.

La mano derecha de Sasuke se deslizó más abajo, deslizando los dedos por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones y instintivamente Naruto agarró su muñeca un poco más fuerte de lo previsto.

"Detente, no lo hagas."

"¿De verdad quieres que pare?" le preguntó Sasuke bromeando. Era demasiado buena en esto de la actuación. Había perdido su verdadera vocación en la vida.

Naruto se aseguró de que se tomaba su tiempo para responder para finalmente contestarle: "No."

Sasuke usó su otra mano para soltar su muñeca de los dedos del rubio y sin que pudiese impedírselo arrastro su mano aun más abajo.

El moreno adentro su mano en sus pantalones y Naruto casi saltó de nuevo cuando sintió un breve toque contra su ingle. Había sido un accidente, no le toco de nuevo. Comenzó a mover su mano dentro de sus pantalones, lo suficientemente fuerte como si fuera verdad, lo suficiente realista para engañar a su espectador.

Naruto hizo todo lo que pudo para parecer que estaba recibiendo placer y quizás fue la cosa más extraña que jamás había experimentado en su vida.

"Gime", sugirió Sasuke en su oído.

"Y una mierda." Le sugirió Naruto groseramente vuelta.

Lamentablemente el Uchiha no se contento con la respuesta. A través de los ojos entrecerrados vio como la boca de Sasuke descendía hacia su hombro, luego sentió un pinchazo bastante fuerte cuando su acompañante le hundió los dientes en su piel. No gimió, más bien fue un suspiro fuerte. Pero probablemente contaba como un ruido sexual. Pensó que sería mejor hacer caso a Sasuke y así evitar otra mordida. Así que hizo todo lo posible para emitir algunos ruidos como si realmente estuviera siendo placer.

Francamente se sentía estúpido y no quería ver a la expresión de Sasuke temiendo ver diversión reflejada. Así que dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyandola en el hombro del moreno y trató de no pensar en el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

"Córrete de una vez, ¿quieres?" le ordenó Sasuke en voz baja al oído después de lo que le pareció un tiempo extremadamente largo.

Oh bueno, ya había echo un bastante ridículo, así que ya que estaba recorrería todo el camino. Tenso su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke y realizó su último gemido más fuerte y más largo que los anteriores, para después dejarse de caer contra el cuerpo detrás de él.

"Lo ves, no fue tan difícil después de todo," le dijo su cómplice.

No podía ocultar su molestia, estaba avergonzado. "Gilipollas".

Pudo sentir el escalofrío Sasuke en su espalda, reprimiendo una risa, la frente del pelinegro estaba enterrada en el hombro de Naruto con el fin de ocultar su expresión al cliente que acababa de apagar las luces señalando el fin a los veinte minutos.

Realmente el Uchiha se estaba riendo. Era un cambio agradable de personalidad en estos días, sólo deseaban que no se riese tanto de él y más _con_ él.

"Vete a la mierda Sasuke," murmuró Naruto en voz baja. "No fue _tan_ divertido."

Sintió que Sasuke levantaba la cabeza y de nuevo sintió su cálido aliento contra su oído mientras respondia: "Si que lo fue."

* * *

Decir que el camino al campamento fue incomodo era toda una ironía. El alivio de tener por fin todo el asunto zanjado había durado poco. Naruto no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a Sasuke. Tenía un montón de razones si pensaba en ello. Estnaba avergonzado por una cosa y por otra, no hubiese esperado que su querido primer beso adecuado fuese con alguien que había tratado de matarlo anteriormete de forma activa, y que fuese un encuentro forzado con otro chico mientras un extraño pervertido se tocaba. El único verdadero consuelo que podía encontrar es que solo había sido un espectáculo, sólo una demostración, y no tenía por qué significar algo si él no lo quería así.

Pero eso era otro problema. No era como si la experiencia hubiese sido tan horrible como la había esperado. Vergonzoso por supuesto, extraño sin dudarlo, pero no tan incómodo como ahora, del modo pensó que debería ser. Fue raro. Y aún se hacía más raro por el hecho que cómo había sido con Sasuke lo hacía parecer casi correcto. No es que se hubiese excitado por todo el asunto, la situación no le acababa de agradar por varias cosas. Pero Sasuke era una de las pocas personas en su vida que le había visto en sus mejores y peores momentos, así que hacer algo tan embarazoso en frente suya no era una gran cosa. Además el pelinegro pensaba muy poco sobre él, por lo que dudaba que fuese a cambiar su punto de vista sobre él solo haberle escuchado gemir falsamente. El propio Sasuke había actuado de una manera bastante lujuriosa, cosa que le daba un poco de miedo y era jodidamente raro, pero no le alteraba. Le había visto en estados mentales bastante jodidos, así que verlo actuar a ser un libertino no le hacía pensar peor de su amigo.

Así que al final se sintió sólo se sentía ligeramente raro por la experiencia y estaba mucho más preocupado de porqué no sentía repulsión hacia los recuerdos de esta noche. Al final supuso que se sintió tan extraño porque se sintió relativamente bien.

"Trata de no pensar dobe, te hace parecer estúpido."

Incluso ayudaba a que Sasuke volviese a ser un imbécil, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

"Apuesto que ahora un besito en la mejilla no parece una gran cosa, ¿verdad?"

El moreno le sonrió. "¿Molesto porque no podrás sorprenderme más?"

Naruto miró a Sasuke con la sorpresa, era la primera vez que le miraba a la cara desde que habían terminado su actuación.

"¿No puedo?"

"No me mires como si te estuviese dando permiso," le advirtió Sasuke. "Sólo pienso que dejarás de hacerlo."

"No hagas que suene como si el beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla fuese solo porque quería besarte. Ya te explique lo que significaba. Confía en mí Sasuke, un beso con lengua tuyo no es algo que siempre quisiese, créeme".

"No puedo perder la esperanza de que algún día pararas. Además, te veías como si estuvieses pensando demasiado, cosa que en ti, no es buena señal."

"Estas tratando de tomarme el pelo de nuevo ¿no?"

"No, simplemente no quiero que pienses demasiado. No quiero que te sientas extraño por ello."

"¿Por qué crees que lo haría?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. "¿Y tú?"

"No. Es fácil desechar algo cuando se sabe que no es real."

Naruto se preguntó si Sasuke había querido decir lo que el rubio había imaginado. Porque a sus oídos sonaba como si él estuviese de acuerdo a la cercanía siempre y cuando fuese falsa. Tal vez si la situación hubiese sido real con una persona real no hubiese estado tan seguro.

Naruto suspiró. Estaba seguro que Sasuke tenía esta teoría desde ayer, cuando conocieron a Morio. Si él no la hubieses tenido entonces, esta noche podría no haber a sucedido.

Pero entonces no sería la primera vez que el moreno decía que podía hacer algo sin ser capaz de realmente hacerlo cuando llegase el momento. Esto destrozó la opinión de Naruto de que Sasuke era irónico. Para él, Sasuke siempre estaba tan decido que parecía que nada iba a interponerse en su camino. Pero últimamente había empezado a darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. El Uchiha no era una máquina, podía ser tan incierto como cualquier persona. Sólo era que él nunca mostraba su incertidumbre a posta. Esto le hizo preguntarse qué tan bien conocía a Sasuke o lo mucho que podía haber pasado por alto. No es que estas nuevas imperfecciones fuesen algo malo, en realidad le hacía más feliz, finalmente estaba empezando a ver algo real detrás de la máscara del pelinegro.

O tal vez era que realmente estaba pensado demasiado.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas autora** : Bueno, al menos tenemos a dos profesionales en el amor después de este último capítulo *sonríe* pero no estoy seguro de cuanta gente me pueden amar después de esto lol. Bueno, en realidad no lo hacen mucho. Pero teniendo en cuenta donde estaban en la parte 3 este es un gran salto hacia adelante en lo físico. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento y la torpeza involucrada. Prefiero que cuando realmente suceda algo entre ellos no sea una experiencia forzada, sino algo con sentido. Simplemente no parecería fluir adecuadamente para este momento particular. De esta forma podría mantenerlo un poco más ligero y con algo de diversión. La verdad es que, hubiera sido más exitante si algo más había sucedido;)

El siguiente capítulo es el final de la Parte 4 y no todavía no he acabado de tomaros el pelo. Manténgase atentos para el capítulo 3!

Grades abrazos.


	10. La Escapada de Morio 3

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 4**

 **La Escapada de Morio**

 **Capítulo 3/3**

Naruto miró la caja con cautela. Parecía pequeña, demasiado pequeña como para que una persona viajarse cómodamente ella durante un largo período de tiempo. Y al parecer, su anfitrión quería que pasase las próximas nueve horas en ella.

A la luz del amanecer, podía ver el carro lleno hasta rebosar de estas curiosas cajas metálicas, rectangulares y altas. Morio les había dicho que tendría que transportarlos como si fuesen armas a través de la frontera, pero Naruto había esperado pasar su viaje dentro de una caja de madera, no en estas cajas de tortura medieval. Al menos sabía la razón de su extraña forma, había visto unos cuantos hombres cargando lanzas en el interior de una. Estaban destinadas a estar en vertical para que encajasen mejor en el carro, o tal vez era sólo para la comodidad de los pasajeros, para poder sentarse o estar de pie, según sea necesario.

"Um, ¿por qué todas las cajas son de metal?"

Morio le dio una gran sonrisa. "Solíamos tener problemas con los invasores. Al parecer, las facciones rebeldes de las colinas se ofendían con nosotros por enviar armas a sus poseedores, así que lanzaban flechas incendiarias a los carros para prenderles fuego. Perdimos una gran cantidad de dinero por eso. El metal no es inflamable y las cajas atornilladas y cerradas hacen que sea más difícil que los ladrones las abran. No os voy a mentir, cuando el sol pica al cabo de un par de horas se vuelve un poco incomodo pero bueno, no se puede esperar un buen confort cuando tratas de pasar furtivamente e ilegalmente por la frontera. "

"Está bien," corto Sasuke mirando dentro de una de las cajas vacías.

"Bueno, estoy contento que los finos caballeros estén de acuerdo. Ahora, si me permiten..." les dijo Morio haciendo un gesto hacia la caja.

Sasuke tomó un pequeño respiro y dio un paso dentro de la caja. Naruto estaba en lo cierto, dentro de la caja, Sasuke ni siquiera era capaz de estirar los brazos. Tendría suerte si era capaz de sentarse.

Le tomó unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de que Morio lo miraba expectante.

"Sí, lo entiendo, tienes prisa," se quejó el ojiazul. "¿Dónde está mi caja?"

Morio le dio una sonrisa feliz. "Ahí mismo, con su amigo."

"¡¿Qué?! De ninguna manera yo-."

Pero Naruto fue interrumpido cuando una mano firme en su espalda le impulsó hacia adelante. Se estrelló contra la espalda de Sasuke, causando un fuerte gruñido de ambos. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de dar un paso hacia atrás antes de la apertura se cerrase detrás suya.

Un ojo apareció a través de un pequeño agujero en la parte superior de la caja, la única ventana abierta al mundo exterior. La voz de Morio flotó entre de ellos.

"Como dije chicos, hay poco espacio para la comodidad en este tipo de situación."

"¡Al menos podrías habernos dado cajas separadas!"

"Podría, pero no iba a hacerlo. Ya estáis ocupando un espacio valioso en el vagón de carga. Tened en cuenta que cada una de estas cajas vale más que vosotros dos juntos. Esta es la tarifa de descuento, después de todo tome vuestra pequeña cantidad de dinero sólo porque me entretuvieron muy bien al cliente. Por suerte para vosotros, no tenía unos ojos de águila como yo, ya que si fuese así, no estaríais aquí. "

Aparentemente Morio había visto a través de su pequeño engaño en el club. Al principio había estado un poco enojado al respecto, pero parecía que el cliente solo estaba un poco molesto por no haber visto completamente bien el espectáculo, se había creído que la actuación era realista y había estado muy contento con el rendimiento. Tuvo que darle la razón a Sasuke por eso. Algunos besos y unos pequeños gemidos falsificados fue todo lo que necesitaron para asegurar su viaje. Al parecer, el cliente había estado demasiado absorto con el espectáculo para ver los pequeños detalles, aunque el propio Morio no lo había estado.

El dueño del burdel continuó: "Sólo tenéis que sufrir y esperar, os he dado lo poco que tengo."

Morio podría ser un capullo pervertido, pero era un capullo pervertido con razón. Le habían ofrecido muy poco dinero a cambio, Naruto podía entender porqué no quería perder aún más dinero al dejar otra una caja de carga detrás solo para que pudieran estar más cómodos. Sin embargo, era difícil estar agradecido en esta situación. Así que sólo miró el ojo hasta que se retiro, con su propietario riéndose a carcajadas.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba muy tranquilo. Había esperado que el Uchiha estuviese un poco más indignado por el trato que estaban recibiendo, pero no había dicho nada durante todo el rato. En realidad, mientras que su pecho presionaba firmemente con la espalda de Sasuke, Naruto no sentía ni el más mínimo signo de agitación.

"¿Eres claustrofóbico o algo así?" Pregunto detrás de la cabeza del moreno.

"Cállate y mueve hacia atrás," ordenó secamente.

Naruto lo intentó. Su espalda sólo estaba a meras pulgadas de distancia de su lado de la caja y lo único que logró fue separase ligeramente el uno del otro. Al menos, ahora no se presionaba tanto contra Sasuke.

"No tenemos mucho espacio, lo siento. Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Mira Sasuke, será mejor que me digas ahora si realmente eres claustrofóbico."

"Te dije que te calles".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Genial, esto va a ser divertido. Entonces ¿por qué carajo estábamos de acuerdo en entrar una caja de metal?"

"¿Ves alguna otra manera de llegar al otro lado de la frontera?" cuestionó Sasuke rudamente. "Además, no pensé que estaría atrapado contigo."

* * *

Hicieron falta tres horas de viaje para que Naruto comprobase lo que Morio había dicho sobre lo de que las cajas se vuelven incomodas por culpa del sol. Sus músculos estaban ya acalambrados de estarse de pie y quieto durante tanto tiempo. A más a más, ahora el aire dentro de la caja era más caliente y se hacía más difícil respirar. Estaban sudando como pollos. Por supuesto, estar atrapado así durante tanto tiempo ya le había hecho sentirse más cómodo estando cerca del Uchiha. Incluso la mezcla del su sudor mezclada con la de su compañero empapando su camiseta ya no le daba ni pizca de asco.

Sasuke se recostó contra él sacudiendo sus manos, tanto como el espacio le permitía.

"Joder, esto está ardiendo."

Sasuke había pasado la mayor parte del viaje apoyándose con las manos contra el lateral de la caja de metal frente a él. Pero el sol estaba calentando el metal y le estaban doliendo las manos. Para que el pelinegro se quejase debían de dolerle mucho.

"Necesito algo para poner sobre ellas", continuó.

Naruto no podía pensar en nada accesible en su actual situación, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke.

"Si te arranco la camisa por la espalda es probable que puedas empujarlo hacia abajo sobre tus manos," Naruto sugirió.

La ropa que llevaban había sido bastante difícil de conseguir. Y teniendo en cuenta el poco dinero que tenían significaba que no iba a ser fácilmente reemplazable. Así que al moreno le tomó un poco de tiempo antes de asentir e inclinarse hacia delante todo lo que podía, permitiendo a Naruto poner sus manos entre sus cuerpos. Le agarró el cuello de la camisa con las dos manos y tiró tan fuerte como pudo. Por suerte, la camisa era delgada y barata y no necesito demasiado esfuerzo para forzar el cuello y seguir hacia arriba. Una vez hecho esto empujó las piezas de la camisa hacia abajo, sobre los brazos de su compañero hasta que Sasuke pudo inclinarse hacia atrás, agarrar y envolver sus manos con los restos de la camisa. Cuando puso sus manos de nuevo contra el metal esta suspiró felizmente.

"Me gustaría que nos pudiéramos sentarnos, mis piernas están entumecidas," murmuró Naruto. "Y hace mucho calor también", añadió mirando la recién piel expuesta y muy sonrojada de la espalda y los hombros de Sasuke. El moreno parecía estar sufriendo y ni siquiera estaba sudando tanto como él. Pensó que ahora debería parecerse un tomate muy maduro.

* * *

A medida que pasaba el tiempo su boca se secó y empezó a sentirse un poco mareado. Casi se lo perdieron cuando una voz desde lo alto anunció el 'tiempo del agua', poco después una corriente de agua fluyó a través del agujero.

Aunque Sasuke había parecido tan atontado como él, sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para poner la cabeza hacia atrás y capturar un trago de agua para después apartarse y permitir a Naruto para tomar un poco. El rubio no fue tan rápido y apenas captó lo suficiente para humedecer la boca antes de que el flujo de agua se detuviese y el hombre por encima se alejase de nuevo.

El agua se había perdido, golpeando la parte posterior del cuello de Sasuke y derramándose entre sus hombros. Naruto se inclinó hacia delante y lamió el rastro antes de que tuviera la oportunidad derramarse todo. Siguió el rastro hasta la parte posterior del cuello del pelinegro, en la línea del pelo, donde pegó sus labios y siguió chupando como si pudiera convencerse que era más la refrescante agua en la piel de Sasuke que por sí sola. De alguna manera funcionó, la boca y la garganta ya no estaban tan secas como antes, pero apenas había sido tan refrescante como lo había esperado. Y estaba bastante seguro de que la mayor parte de humedad había sido por sudor de moreno ya que sabía ligeramente salado y bueno, vagamente a Sasuke.

Había estado demasiado sediento y desesperado para ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sorprendentemente Sasuke no le grito ni que se fuera a masturbarse lejos de él ni que se detuviera. Cuando se apartó se dio cuenta que había dejado una tenue marca roja en la ya caliente y enrojecida piel del cuello del Uchiha.

"Lo siento", murmuró.

"Se más rápido para llegar la próxima vez." le dijo Sasuke con la voz ronca por el calor.

* * *

Les volvieron a dar agua de la misma manera que antes alrededor de una hora después, y de nuevo, Naruto no fue lo suficiente rápido y el agua que se perdió entre sus cuerpos, donde no tenía ninguna esperanza de llegar a ella.

"Bueno, al menos mi pecho es un poco más fresco," comentó débilmente.

Sasuke estiró el cuello y miro a su compañero, no era realmente una mirada de preocupación, lo único que fue capaz de percibir antes de que girase la cabeza fue una gran tristeza en su rostro.

La siguiente vez que se les dieron agua ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de conseguir nada. Naruto vio con dificultad como Sasuke recogía tanta agua como podía en su boca.

Si el rubio hubiese tenido más energía podría haberse cabreado con Sasuke por ser tan egoísta, pero era incapaz en ese momento. El pelinegro estiró la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, al parecer, tragó la mitad de lo que estaba en su boca para después agarrar un puñado de pelo de Naruto y presionar sus labios con firmeza y fuerza. El Uzumaki abrió la boca para jadear y entonces el agua fluyó en su boca. Dulce, agua fresca. Le tomó todo su autocontrol para no ahogarse ante la inesperada agua, pero se las arregló para tragarla cuando Sasuke se separó de nuevo. Todavía un poco aturdido, se lanzó hacia adelante para lamer un hilo de agua que se había escapado por un lado de la boca del Uchiha.

"Gracias", le dijo con sinceridad.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente miró de nuevo hacia delante.

* * *

Cuando el agua llegó la siguiente vez Naruto estaba un poco más alerta y preparado, pero Sasuke todavía no parecía confiar en sus reflejos, así que hizo lo mismo. Recogió casi toda el agua de su propia boca, tragó la mitad y ofreció el resto de Naruto de la misma manera que antes. Al menos sabía lo venia y no se ahogó con aquel regalo refrescante. Esta vez se las arreglaron para no derramar nada, pero a pesar de que esa vez fue la ocasión que más agua había conseguido hasta el momento todavía se sintió con sed. Segundos después, se encontró a si mismo chupar el labio inferior de Sasuke, capturando una pequeña cantidad de humedad antes de dejarle ir por completo.

Realmente todo esto debería empezar a sentirse extraño, pero en realidad se suponía que esto no era nada comparado con lo que había tenido que hacer para 'entretener' a Jannison en el club. Él solo había hecho lo necesario para conseguir salir de su situación y se supone que era lo mismo. Ellos estaban haciendo esto para poder sobrevivir. Sólo que esta vez no se sentía avergonzado por ello, no estaba actuando para nadie y no había nada sexual en esto. No se estaban besando, estaban compartiendo agua, simple y llanamente. ¿Entonces por qué demonios Sasuke le miraba de esa manera tan rara?

"No la malgasto." dijo el rubio con una sonrisa forzada ante la expresión de su compañero.

"Lo que sea, simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo."

El rubio muy tentado a hacerlo otra vez únicamente porque el moreno se lo prohibió, pero molestarle ahora mismo, solo conseguiría quedarse sin agua la próxima vez. Así que en su lugar asintió y trató de no reírse ante el evidente malestar de Sasuke.

Bueno, ahora sus piernas estaban empezando a doler muy enserio y sólo quería distraerse para ignorar el dolor.

"¿Sabes? No sé por qué te enfadas por eso. ", le dijo Naruto bruscamente. "Ya he tenido tu lengua en mi garganta ¿recuerdas?"

"Así conseguimos que Morio nos ayudase. Fue una actuación, imbécil ", le recordó el Uchiha.

"Cierto y si hago todo esto es para conseguir toda el agua posible. No es como si estuviese intentado tener algo contigo. No significa nada."

"Lo que sea dobe, no me importa."

"Bueno, obviamente lo hace porque si no, no habrías puesto esa cara. Por el amor de Dios, antes te lamí el agua de tu cuello y no dijiste nada."

Sasuke le miró de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido. "Sabía lo que estabas haciendo y por qué."

"También te lamí el agua que caía por tu barbilla y no te importo."

"Te lo dije, entendía porque lo estabas haciendo. No bebías la suficiente agua, probablemente estabas fuera de ti."

"Está bien, pero obviamente hay algo personal sobre acercarme a tus labios ya que no te gusta."

"Yo no he dicho..." Pero el pelinegro se detuvo antes de terminar. "¿Quieres que te ayude con el agua próxima vez o no?"

"Sí."

"Entonces aguántate."

Reacción típica de Sasuke. Si no le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía la conversación dejaba caer un ultimátum y mataba la conversación.

Naruto se recostó contra la pared detrás de él y suspiró profundamente. En realidad no había tenido intención enfadarle, pero las reacciones de su compañero eran bastante confusas y sin explicación.

Pero mantuvo su opinión hasta que el agua llego de nuevo. Vio a Sasuke recoger el agua una vez más, tragó un poco y volvió la cabeza. Naruto estaba a punto de inclinarse cuando se detuvo y vio como los ojos oscuros de Sasuke miraban sus labios de manera expectante.

¿Expectante?

Obviamente el calor le estaba afectando demasiado. Así que bebió de la boca Sasuke y se apartó rápidamente para no enfadarle de nuevo.

Era extraño, sin embargo, ver a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados, con los labios mojados y ligeramente hinchados… Por segunda vez, se sorprendió a si mismo presionando intencionadamente sus labios contra los contrarios.

El Uchiha debería haberse sorprendido más que él, sin embargo, no se había empujado, ni siquiera se movió una pulgada durante el siguiente minuto. Así que le picó la curiosidad y no lo soltó. Finalmente, consiguió un mordisco por parte del moreno.

No le mordió muy fuerte, pero fue una clara advertencia para retroceder. Naruto se preguntó por qué Sasuke simplemente no le empujaba, tenía espacio suficiente para hacerlo. Así que ignoró la advertencia y se mantuvo moviendo sus labios contra los inmóviles de su compañero. El rubio pensó que le mordería otra vez mientras deslizaba su lengua entre los labios entreabiertos del moreno, pero al parecer ese fue el tope. Sasuke alejo su cabeza rápidamente y miró de nuevo hacia delante antes de que Naruto pudiese ver su expresión. Respiraba con dificultad.

En realidad no entendía por qué había hecho eso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque había sentido ese deseo tan abrumador de besar a su viejo amigo. Lo más probable es que sólo había querido poner a prueba los límites y obtener respuestas a preguntas sin contestar.

Ciertamente Sasuke tenía límites, pero eran aleatorios y difíciles de entender. Él solo había querido entender las cosas un poco mejor. Probablemente también quería saber si lo que el moreno había dicho la otra noche era cierto, lo de fingir y lo real.

"¿Debo culpar al calor?" Pregunto Sasuke de forma oscura un momento después.

"Probablemente," respondió con sinceridad. "Solo quiero entenderte. Como no me das conversación tuve que hacerlo de otra manera. No eres realmente claustrofóbico, ¿verdad?"

"¿Quieres _entenderme_?" le preguntó sarcásticamente. " _Tú_ eres el desconcertante. Creo disfrutas demasiado tratando de confundirme, interrogarme y empujarme. Te dije que no volvieses a hacerlo."

"Me dijiste que no chupase tus labios. No lo hice, solo los besé", señaló contento por saber que no podía mirarle mientras lo decía.

"Realmente te odio, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Sí," murmuró Naruto. "Lo consigo con bastante facilidad. No estoy tratando de confundirte."

"Bueno, como todo lo demás. Realmente apestas."

"¿No vas a decirme que no lo haga de nuevo?" Le preguntó el rubio después de un momento.

Extrañamente, Sasuke no habló durante unos segundos. "¿Es necesario?"

Naruto no había pensado de volverlo a hacer. Claro que… tampoco lo había pensado la primera vez.

"Sí."

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio después de eso. El rubio no habló porque era obvio que Sasuke estaba en una profunda reflexión acerca de algo.

"Si te digo que no lo vas a hacer de nuevo, como la última vez."

"No soy tan complicado, teme. Mira, si estás _tan_ asustado, simplemente no compartas el agua la próxima vez. Estoy mucho mejor que antes, trataré de conseguir un poco yo solo."

Su compañero no le respondió. Sin embargo, cuando el agua llegó otra vez Sasuke la compartió igual que antes. No parecía desconfiar en absoluto cuando Naruto se inclinó. Tomó el agua sin comentar nada, sin quejarse. Pero cuando se separaron, el rubio volvió a lamer una gota que agua que caía por el labio inferior de su compañero. No quería convertirse en un derrochador de agua ahora ¿verdad?

Sorprendentemente Sasuke simplemente rodó los ojos haciendo al de ojos azules sonreir.

"¿Qué?" preguntó inocentemente el rubio.

"Idiota", respondió el pelinegro.

* * *

En el transcurso de su viaje el carro solo se detuvo una vez. El carro freno junto con un montón de sonidos de desembalaje y se oyeron voces roncas. Naruto sospechó que era el ejército en la frontera, aun así la parada fue breve. La próxima y última parada vino muchas horas después.

Sasuke había caído contra él cuando el carro se sacudió en la frenada y mientras ambos luchaban débilmente por recuperar su equilibrio, la apertura detrás de Naruto fue abierta causando que esta cayese hacia atrás, fuera del carro y encima de un montón de porquería. El ojiazul aterrizó de espaldas, pero no sintió verdadero dolor hasta que el peso de Sasuke sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

El brillo del sol de la tarde cayendo sobre él, el dolor de espalda y lesiones anteriores dejaron a Naruto en el suelo, sin ni siquiera poder moverse. En cambio el Uchiha se levanto de encima suya tan rápidamente como pudo.

"Ya estáis aquí chicos, echad un vistazo a vuestro nuevo hogar."

Ante este anuncio el rubio abrió los ojos y se forzó a sí mismo a levantarse, fue doloroso.

Cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaban en un camino de tierra, bordeado a ambos lados por los árboles densos. Parecía que estaban en las afueras de las montañas del país. Su cerebro afectado por el calor se preguntó si Morio les estaría engañando. Podía simplemente dejarlos tirados en un lugar de Adessa, allí donde los soldados podían encontrarlos en cualquier momento.

Por supuesto cuando miro a su compañero se dio cuenta que este también había pensado en esa posibilidad, miraba a su alrededor y después levanto la cabeza hacia el cielo, probablemente tratando de medir su posición. Afortunadamente, Sasuke parecía satisfecho.

"Uh, bueno, gracias por todo y eso," le dijo el rubio a Morio, no estaba seguro de qué más decirle.

Morio le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y un poco espeluznante, después se volvió hacia el carro, para preparándose para continuar.

"No menciones nada de esto a nadie o sino, os encontraré y os mataré. ¿Entendió muchachos?"

Naruto parpadeó ante tal amenaza de muerte. "Uh sí, de acuerdo. Buena suerte con el tráfico de armas, la prostitución y todo lo demás."

El dueño del burdel una le dedico una sonrisa espeluznante aun más grande. "Si alguna vez queréis más trabajo, no dudéis en pasaros otra vez."

Sasuke frunció el ceño y Naruto solo observó estupefacto como el carro se alejaba.

"Tengo unas ganas _enormes_ de pegarme un buen baño ahora mismo," dijo el Uzumaki con sentimiento.

El moreno resopló en respuesta y echo unas cuantas miradas más por la zona, en busca de algo, el rubio no estaba seguro de él que. Ahora que sus ojos estaban más centrados, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo demacrado que se veía Sasuke. Claro que la caja de la tortura climatizada le había afectado también, pero el pelinegro parecía mucho más desgastado. Se veía incluso pero que cuando despertaron por primera vez en el claro. Pero eso había sido temporal ya que había vuelto a ser él mismo después de diez minutos. Incluso desnudo y golpeado, Sasuke no había parecido tan agotado como lo estaba ahora. Sin camisa, sucio y enrojecido por el calor. Su pelo oscuro colgaba en gruesos mechones húmedos alrededor de su frente y sus mejillas, le daban un aspecto febril.

"O tal vez sólo deberíamos descansar por un momento," le sugirió en su lugar.

Los ojos de Sasuke giraron bruscamente hacia él.

"Te ves peor que de costumbre," Observo el Uchiha con tono ofensivo.

"Bueno, ¡tu tampoco te ves muy fresco, gilipollas!" Naruto espetó.

El moreno rodó los ojos. "No creo que sea buena idea descansar, no amenos hasta que encontremos el rio."

Bueno, si pensaba que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para no descansar, Naruto no iba a sugerir que él si la necesitaba.

"¿Sabes cómo llegar al rio desde aquí?" le pregunto el rubio directamente.

Sasuke dio otra mirada rápida a su alrededor. "Creo que sí."

El de ojos azules lo dudaba. Sasuke no podía exactamente donde estaban. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. De todas formas él saldría ganando. Si el Uchiha encontraba el río, podía refrescarse y beber un trago de agua o sino su compañero acabaría hecho mierda y podría molestarlo por horas.

Así que cuando Sasuke salió fuera del camino, Naruto lo siguió sin decir nada más.

* * *

Caminaron durante horas, y antes de que Naruto empezase a sospechar de que Sasuke se había perdido, oyó algo que le cayó por completo. Aun era débil, pero se oía el suave murmullo del agua corriente.

"Sasuke, ¿Has oído eso?"

"Por supuesto, deberíamos estar ahí pron-"

Pero el rubio había dejado de escuchar. Encontró un depósito recién descubierto de energía y se adelantó hacia el sonido. Solo le tomó un minuto atravesar los arboles, pero finalmente salió a un terraplén rocoso.

El río era tranquilo. El agua extremadamente clara mostró a Naruto un fondo principalmente rocoso. No era muy profundo, aproximadamente le llegaría a la altura de la cintura. Aquí y allá, era menos profundo, ya que el agua pasaba por encima de rocas apiladas. La corriente pasaba por ellas creando pequeñas piscinas donde el agua estaba más tranquila. Para el rubio aquello era lo mejor que había visto nunca y no perdió tiempo en continuar hacia delante y arrojarse al agua.

El agua parecía congelar después de que el aire caliente del día, pero no le importaba. Pasó un buen rato flotando en el agua, después se volvió a incorporar, sosteniéndose con sus pies y pegando unos muy necesarios tragos de agua, tomando una bebida refrescante.

"No te atragantarse, dobe."

Naruto levantó la cabeza hacia Sasuke, este ya lo había alcanzado y lo estaba mirando con lo que bien podría haber sido una débil medio sonrisa.

El Uzumaki sonrió y parpadeó para sacar el agua fuera de sus ojos, nadó hacia la orilla donde estaba Sasuke, y le dio a su ex-compañero de equipo un gran abrazo y un húmedo beso en mejilla, el Uchiha ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo.

"¡Urgh! Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?" le preguntó apartándolo rudamente.

Al ojiazul no le importó, estaba demasiado feliz y aliviado por primera vez en muchos días, no lo importaba lo que pensase Sasuke. Después de ese shock frío, finalmente pudo apreciar cómo mejoraban las cosas entre los dos.

Él nunca lo admitiría delante de su compañero, pero se preguntaba cómo le habría ido si hubiese estado solo por su cuenta. Sin duda, no hubiese sido capaz de encontrar la información para dar con Morio, tampoco hubiese sido capaz de ser tan descarado y hacer un espectáculo en el burdel. Y aunque no hubiese muerto de sed en la caja o no hubiese ser capaz de encontrar el río. Dudaba de haber llegado tan lejos.

Tampoco iba a admitir que no habría hecho nada sin él, pero Sasuke se había mostrado ser realmente fiable, especialmente en esta última semana. Naruto se sintió muy agradecido con él justo en este momento, y no estaba dispuesto a expresar eso de ninguna otra manera. Sasuke podría haberle ayudado, pero no necesitaba que le aumentase el ego, ni los privilegios para que se regodease de él.

Tampoco era que se hubiese sentido completamente inútil en este último mes pero… se sentía casi como volvieran a ser un equipo de nuevo, eso le hizo sonreír.

"No seas así teme. ¡Encontramos el río! Tú mismo dijiste que siguiendolo podemos para llegar hasta la frontera del País Viento. ¡Ya estamos de camino a casa! "

Aun así Sasuke no sonrió. Tenía el pecho desnudo y la parte delantera de sus pantalones empapados de agua a casusa del abrazo improvisado de Naruto. No se veía ni aliviado ni contento ante la perspectiva.

"Estamos fuera de Adessa, eso es lo unció que tener en cuenta, por ahora."

"Como si solo eso no fuese digno de celebración," persistió Naruto sin dejar que el estado de ánimo de su aliado le afectase.

El pelinegro respiró hondo mientras inspeccionaba el río. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia Naruto parecía un poco menos mal humor.

"No es un pensamiento tan horrible", añadió el Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió. "¡Ese es el espíritu! Bueno, más o menos."

Su compañero rodó los ojos. "Deja de sonreír así, te hace parecer un enfermo mental."

Pero el otro se limitó a sonreír más amplio.

Su verdadero viaje comenzaba y por primera vez sentía que las cosas por fin estaban empezando a funcionar entre ellos.

 **FIN PARTE 4**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Bueno, bienvenidos a Arrei y al final de esta parte. La siguiente parte titulada 'Nuevo Territorio' se descubrirán cosas sobre la nueva zona y un poco más sobre su nueva amistad floreciente. No tendrá mucha locura pero habrá mucha información. Además, será dulce y divertido.

Pero de todos modos, ya estamos fuera de Adessa que eso ya es una cosa buena, y a la vez mala. Había un montón de ángulos diferentes que podíamos haber explorado del país, pero era un poco deprimente y había llegado la hora de volver a tener un poco de diversión, o eso pienso yo. Adessa solo duro cuatro partes, pero Arrei será un lugar mucho más grande, tardaran cruzarlo. Puede que estén al menos diez partes en este país, pero aun no está escrito en piedra.

Espero que estén bien y espero veros de nuevo en el próximo capítulo.

Mucho amor, besos y abrazos.


	11. Nuevo Territorio 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 5**

 **Nuevo Territorio**

 **Capítulo 1/2**

Miraron la fruta por un largo tiempo. Era rara. En el exterior era de color amarillo y en el interior de color morado oscuro. La piel externa era bastante dura, pero el interior era suave y jugoso.

"¿Llegamos ya?" preguntó Naruto mirando la fruta, al mismo tiempo sintió a su estómago retorcerse.

"Estamos llegando", le aseguró su acompañante. "Han pasado días desde la última vez comimos."

"¿No eras tú el que decías que no comiera cosas al azar sólo porque tuviese hambre?"

"No te estabas muriendo de hambre en ese entonces, pero pronto vamos a llegar y no hay nada más en esta zona. Es esa fruta o nada."

Bueno, ya que el cauteloso de los dos estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de ser envenenado, Naruto decidió escucharlo. Tomó la mitad que Sasuke le ofrecía y le miró de nuevo para preguntarle quien de los dos iba a probarla primero. Pero el pelinegro ya había mordido la parte tierna y la masticaba experimentalmente.

El ojiazul lo miraba de cerca, intentando detectar cualquier signo de posible desmayo, pero después de unos instantes Sasuke tragó y le dio el fruto de una mirada complacida.

"Esta bueno."

Con impaciencia Naruto dio un mordisco. Rápidamente lo escupió.

"Gah, Sasuke, ¡Sabe a mierda!"

"A mí me sabe dulce," respondió el Uchiha tomando otro bocado.

"Está bien, mierda con azúcar. ¿No hay nada más?"

El moreno no contesto.

Básicamente le estaba diciendo que era esto o nada. Bueno, supuso que estaría bien, pero primero esperaría a que el moreno acabase con su mitad.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando vio una línea púrpura de jugo cayendo discretamente por la boca y la barbilla de Sasuke. No era que el Uchiha fuese un desastre al comer, así que Naruto pasó unos segundos disfrutando de su descuido, hasta que decidió mencionar aquel pequeño desastre.

"Tienes un poco de jugo," le dijo señalando.

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes un poco de... no importa.", dijo dándose por vencido y un dando un paso hacia Sasuke para limpiar el rastro con el pulgar. Con aire ausente se metió el pulgar en la boca y lo lamió para eliminar el jugo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó el rubio antes de morder su mitad y masticarla con dificultad.

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja arrugada mientras respondía. "¿Alguna vez piensas antes de hacer las cosas?"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Sigamos el rio."

Bueno, Naruto ya sabía esa parte del plan. Se lo había explicado la primera vez que miraron los mapas. Su mejor opción era permanecer al lado del rio y así aumentar las probabilidades de encontrar pueblos en el camino. De esta manera también tenían agua fresca siempre que la necesitasen.

También les daba una la mayor posibilidad de encontrar comida. Los animales también tenían que beber así que se habían figurado que la caza mejoraría. Pero por desgracia, el animal más grande que habían visto hasta ahora había sido una pequeña especie de ratón, aproximadamente del tamaño de la mitad de su palma. Naruto sabía que esos pequeños ratones eran muy amables y saltaban a su mano siempre que se lo ofrecía. Así que, aun que estaba muerto de hambre, considerar comérselos era difícil. Eran muy lindos. Sasuke por su parte había descartado a los ratones ya que cazarlos requería demasiado esfuerzo para tan poca carme y en su lugar había decidido probar suerte con la flora local, algo que hasta ese momento, había estado totalmente en contra.

Al llegar al río, habían pasado el resto del día y el siguiente descansando. No fue hasta que habían comenzado a tener hambre que se habían obligado a seguir adelante. Además, Sasuke estaba todavía sin camisa gracias el paseo en la caja de metal y el calor del sol sobre su pálida piel no le había sentado del todo bien. Después de lavar su camisa, Naruto se la había ofrecido, recordando cuando el moreno había compartido sus zapatos. Sorprendentemente el Uchiha no había discutido ni se había ofendido ante el espectáculo caballeroso. Es evidente que el sol le molestaba más de lo que admitía. Por suerte para el rubio, su piel era más morena que la de Sasuke y el sol le molestaba menos. Además, el ambiente se volvió más húmedo y les hacia sudar más.

Al final del su primer día de viaje a lo largo de las orillas del río, se detuvieron justo antes de la puesta del sol, para que así Sasuke tuviese cierto tiempo para repasar los mapas antes de que oscureciera. Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad para buscar un palo a su alrededor y utilizarlo como lanza para pescar. Había visto algunos peces de tamaño decente mientras caminaban. Desafortunadamente, su compañero admitió haber perdido su único cuchillo, por lo que el rubio se sentó junto al río e hizo todo lo posible afilar uno de los extremos del palo con una piedra.

Una vez que su palo/lanza estuvo aceptable, Naruto se puso de pie y extendió orgullosamente su nueva herramienta de pesca hacia Sasuke, pero este no le estaba prestó ni una pizca de atención. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas con el mapa de Arrei encima de estas, la cabeza inclinada mientras lo estudiaba con atención.

"Sasuke, ¿quieres pescado para cenar?"

Al principio el pelinegro no le hizo caso, Naruto repitió la pregunta con un tono más alto y por fin Sasuke le gruñó algo.

"Como quieras", le dijo el Uzumaki. "No estarás tan feliz cuando yo este comiendo un delicioso pescado esta noche mientras que tú no tendrás nada que llevarte a la boca."

"Hay un montón de fruta," le recordó el moreno sin levantar la vista.

"Bueno, puedes comer la fruta de mierda si quieres, pero yo quiero comida de verdad."

Finalmente Sasuke lo miró. "Como si fueses capaz de coger algo, dobe."

"Ya lo veras, Sasuke."

Naruto se metió en el río junto con su lanza y se detuvo justo antes de que el agua se hiciese más profunda. Con el agua a la altura del muslo calmó sus movimientos y esperó a avistar su cena.

Algunas veces era capaz de detectar un probable objetivo, pero siempre se las arreglaba para perder el pescado. Afortunadamente Sasuke había renunciado a observarlo en el primer minuto y permaneció en silencio hasta que le oyó doblar los mapas.

"Si seguimos el río durante otro día deberíamos encontrar un camino paralelo por donde podemos continuar," Sasuke le dijo.

Naruto se sorprendió y volvió la cabeza para ver como su compañero que lo miraba desde la orilla, vio como se inclinaba hacia atrás con sus brazos y se levantaba con esfuerzo. Era raro que Sasuke compartiese información cuando no lo consideraba necesario o cuando no le preguntaba abiertamente, así que el rubio no estaba seguro de la importancia de la información.

"Um, ¿por qué?"

"Los caminos significan pueblos, idiota."

El Uzumaki dejó de mirar a Sasuke y volvió a buscar peces. "Sé que tienes ganas de encontrar civilización Sasuke, pero después Adessa… No sé si quiero saber como es este lugar."

"No es típico de ti ser cauteloso," observó su compañero. "Pero supongo que incluso tu aprendes la lección después de haber sido encarcelado y golpeado durante días y días."

Bueno realmente no había nada mejor que una tortura para amortiguar su curiosidad natural, ya que se había metido en problema por causa de esta. Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

"Cállate, teme. Me estás haciendo perder la concentración."

"Tú no tienes ninguna clase de concentración, no te van a dar habilidades que no tienes."

"No, pero con practica lo conseguiré" replicó Naruto.

Sasuke no respondió, pero el rubio todavía podía sentir la mirada de su aliado observándole mientras trataba de atrapaba otro pez y fallaba una vez más.

Pero el Uzumaki no iba renunciar tan fácilmente, a pesar de haber pasado más de una hora en el río. Sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano cuando se las arregló para ensartar un pez por la cola.

"¡Ajá!" Él exclamó triunfalmente levantando su lanza para mostrar el pez plateado ante a su audiencia incrédula.

Volvió a la orilla, tiró la lanza con el pescado clavado en el suelo y se sentó junto a Sasuke, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía que admitir, que había estado cerca de la derrota, la luz del sol casi había desaparecido por completo. Pero le había demostrado al Uchiha que podía hacerlo y en realidad estaba más feliz por eso que por el hecho de que ahora tenía algo aparte de esa horrible fruta para cenar.

"Ya puedes admitir lo maravilloso que soy" le dijo el rubio a Sasuke inclinándose y chocando los hombros con su compañero impresionado.

"Pura suerte", murmuró el pelinegro.

"Puedo compartirlo, si quieres." ofreció con aire de suficiencia.

"Paso".

"Vamos Sasuke, no seas mal perdedor. Traje pescado para cenar, no puedes estar cabreado por eso."

"Me gusta la fruta."

No parecía una mentira. La rara fruta púrpura tenía una extraña textura no muy diferente a una gelatina firme y un sabor que no se parecía a nada que Naruto hubiese probado antes, le recordaba vagamente a uvas y una pizca de algo muy dulce, algo como la miel. A él no le gustaba y se sorprendió que su viejo amigo, con el gran desagrado que le causaban los dulces, pudiese comerla y disfrutarla. La fruta era algo común en la zona y Sasuke podía coger una cuando quisiese y comerla mientras caminaba.

"Sí, pero no se puede vivir de fruta para siempre," señaló el Uzumaki mientras buscaba una piedra afilada para ponerse a trabajar en la limpieza de su captura.

Sasuke le miraba las manos mientras trabajaba y Naruto tuvo la impresión que la negación por parte del pelinegro a compartir el pescado disminuía. El rubio se apiadó de él.

"Vamos a hacer un trato," comenzó. "Esta noche podemos compartir el pescado y mañana tu irás de caza. Eres mejor que yo en esto y, tarde o temprano, aparecerá algo a parte de esos ratones."

"¿Y qué se supone que debo usar?" preguntó el Uchiha directamente. "No tenemos nada con lo que cazar o hacer una trampa."

"Ya se te ocurrirá algo," respondió el rubio con confianza.

De cualquier manera, el espectáculo de confianza del Uzumaki o la admisión de que Sasuke era el mejor cazador él, hizo maravillas para mejorar el estado de ánimo del pelinegro. Finalmente asintió y le sonrió.

"Es un acuerdo", dijo felizmente Naruto. "Tu cazarás y yo pescaré y cuando no consigamos nada de carne comeremos la fruta de mierda. ¿Lo ves? ¿Quién necesita la civilización?"

"Todavía tenemos que encontrar pueblos," le dijo el moreno. "La caza y pesca tomarán mucho tiempo. En las ciudades podemos abastecerse de suministros y así solamente cazar y pescar cuando realmente lo necesitemos. No podemos suponer que siempre habrá comida alrededor."

"Muy bien, muy bien," cedió Naruto. "Pero si termino en la cárcel de nue-"

"Te dejaré allí pudriéndote," terminó Sasuke por él, con una pequeña media sonrisa.

El rubio estaba muy feliz de ver la sonrisa de su acompañante.

"De ninguna manera, me echarías demasiado de menos", bromeó.

Sasuke perdió su sonrisa por un fugaz momento, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido. "No apostaría por ello."

Naruto acabó de limpiar el pescado en silencio, cuando hubo terminado estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza sorprendiéndose de lo dolorido que estaba. Todo ese tiempo se lo había pasado en pie, completamente inmóvil en el río, medio encorvado, al parecer se había lastimado la espalda y los brazos.

Después se puso de pie para darse lavado rápido en el río, a lo mejor ayudaría a aliviar su leve dolor y limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo. Se desabrochó los pantalones, los dejó caer y se metió en el agua una vez más. Esta vez, fue a la parte más profunda y se recostó, disfrutando de la sensación del agua sobre su piel caliente, aliviado sus músculos. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro sincero.

"No es tan malo," le dijo Naruto a la nada. "Incluso si nunca volvemos a encontrar otro pueblo hasta que volvamos al país viento, creo que podría vivir con esto."

La nada no le contestó y Sasuke tampoco. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente para ver al pelinegro comenzado un pequeño fuego y poniendo el pez a cocinarse, después vio como se quitaba la ropa. Al parecer, Naruto no era el único que quería un baño.

Sería la primera vez. Normalmente, siempre que tenían la rara oportunidad de bañarse Sasuke esperaba hasta que Naruto acabase para relajarse un poco. Se había preguntado en su momento si lo hacia simplemente como una medida de seguridad en caso de ataque o porque quería tener lo poco de tiempo a solas. Pero esta noche, parecía que la preocupación de un ataque desapareció.

¿Por qué no? Estaban muy lejos de donde comenzaron y ya no atravesaban un país hostil. Bueno, no lo parecía en estos momentos.

Ver a Sasuke bajar se guardia finalmente fue un alivio para el de ojos azules, ni siquiera había sido consciente de que eso había estado molestándole. Por supuesto, cuando el moreno se deshizo de su ropa pudo darse cuenta de algo más.

Sasuke nunca había tenido mucho peso corporal, no más de lo estrictamente necesario. Nunca había sido demasiado musculoso, sus caderas eran estrechas y las piernas delgadas y largas. Pero ahora se veía mucho más delgado. No drásticamente, pero lo suficiente para que Naruto notase el cambio al compararlo cuando despertaron en el claro. Aun así el rubio se molesto porque a pesar de todo, aun se veía atractivo.

"Supongo que sería bueno conseguir alguna buena comida de vez en cuando." añadió Naruto.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza mientras se adentraba en el rio y frunció el ceño cuando vio que el rubio lo observaba.

Sasuke no era tímido. No se bañaba separado del rubio porque tuviese problemas de modestia. En todo caso era Naruto quien tenía más peso corporal de los dos y a él no le importaba que Sasuke lo viese desnudo. No era un problema. Había visto a otros chicos en los baños públicos y en realidad nunca se había preocupado por su apariencia, no es que fuese un modelo o algo así. Pero el moreno parecía tener más cuidado de quien lo veía desnudo e incluso a veces, pasaba más de una hora bañándose y Naruto se quedaba dormido cuando en teoría debía estar de guardia.

Sasuke estaba en pie frente a él, desnudo, mientras que él estaba sentado, pensó que era normal que su cara estuviese roja teniendo en cuenta lo que había delante de su línea de visión.

Pero de todos modos, debido a la falta total de pudor de Sasuke, Naruto se había fijado muy bien en su cuerpo y se había dado cuenta que había perdido decenas de comidas y parecía desnutrido. Se pregunto si él también tendría el mismo aspecto.

Se puso de pie y se miró a sí mismo, pasando sus manos sobre sus costillas para ver si podía sentir algo diferente, segundo después Sasuke se detuvo frente a él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Creo que he perdido un poco de peso," murmuró Naruto con tristeza.

El rubio seguía mirando sus manos cuando se sobresaltó al sentir una mano pálida contra sus costillas.

"Tal vez. No es de extrañar."

Naruto no lo había supuesto. En el último par de días solo se había alimentando de la fruta, y antes de eso su dieta había sido prácticamente escasa.

Esa no era una buena noticia. Sabía que si perdía mucho peso eso podría comenzar a afectar a sus niveles de aptitud. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era empezar a perder su fuerza muscular a la parte de perder su chakra.

"Esto pasa cuando quieres vivir de la tierra," murmuró Naruto.

Sasuke retiró la mano. "Pensé que te gustaría ir a ver otros pueblos, en el supuesto caso que no sean como Adessa."

El ojiazul levantó la vista para ver como Sasuke lo miraba con curiosidad. "¿Por qué?"

"Parece que te gusta... la gente."

Al principio el rubio pensó que era una pregunta extraña. Por supuesto que le gustaba conocer gente nueva. Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. Tal vez no la mayoría de los Adessianos.

"Bueno… seguro, pero no como si estuviese solo _ahora_."

El moreno se recostó en el agua al igual que el Uzumaki y le sonrió. "Estoy seguro de que te gustaría estar atrapado con otra persona aquí. ¿Tal vez algún compañero del viejo equipo?"

Una vez más, en un primer momento, Naruto no pillo la indirecta. Pero después de procesar el tono burlón de Sasuke podía adivinar a quien se refería.

"¿Quién? ¿A Sakura?"

"Estas enamorado de ella, ¿no?"

Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente. "Supongo que estar aquí con Sakura no sería tan malo."

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante la declaración y el de ojos azules no pudo culparlo. Tenía una especie de flechazo con Sakura, incluso ahora, pero era difícil mantener el entusiasmo cuando sabia que sus sentimientos nunca iban a ser correspondidos.

No importa lo que hiciese Sasuke, Sakura siempre estaría por él. Y por mucho que le gustase ella, no quería que algún día, si tenía suerte conseguía entrar en su corazón, fuese en el segundo lugar, después de Sasuke. En el fondo sabía que todo lo que Sakura quería de él era una amistad, cada vez se portaba mejor con él. Pero a pesar de su íntima amistad, no se podía imaginar hacer este viaje con la pelirosa. Momentos como éste no serían posibles, nunca podrían bañarse en el arroyo junto. Ya que, si ella _pensaba_ que la estaba viendo desnuda le pegaría una paliza hasta hacerlo mierda. Y no ayudaba nada saber que si fuese Sasuke, sería _bienvenido_ a bañarse con ella. Lo único que le reconfortaba era que el Uchiha se mostraría completamente desinteresado por ello.

"No creo de estar aquí con Sakura fuese igual de cómodo," expresó el rubio eventualmente. "Creo que sería más fácil contigo que con ella, sobretodo en este tipo de situaciones."

"¿Más fácil?"

"Bueno, sí. Si algo que no te gusta, me miras mal y me ignoras por el resto del día. Y si estás realmente enojado blasfemas contra mí por un tiempo. Pero si hago algo que a Sakura no le hace ni remota gracia me pega una paliza que me hace papilla. Además, somos chicos, vivir juntos es... más fácil".

"Supongo que no le gustaría que te desnudases delante de ella," reconoció el moreno.

"Esa es una forma muy suave de decirlo. Sin embargo, puesto a que se desmayaría si tú lo hicieses."

Sasuke sonrió, "¿Celoso?"

"¡No!" replicó el rubio. "Solo que no entiendo que cosas buenas ve en ti."

"Eso es mentira. De lo contrario, no te hubieses empeñado en llevarme de vuelta."

"Bueno, éramos amigos," respondió Naruto desviando _ese_ tema en particular. "Tuvimos un lazo. Sakura está enamorada de ti sólo porque dice que 'eres muy sexy'" le dijo el rubio amargamente. "Quiero decir, le gustabas como amigo también, pero apuesto a que estaba enamorada de ti solo por tu atractivo".

Era confuso. No sólo estaba teniendo una conversación social y civilizada con Sasuke, sino que parecía que el moreno se estaba divirtiendo.

"¿Sexy?"

"¡Te estaba tomando el pelo bastardo! " No es de extrañar que Sasuke pareciese tan divertido. "Estaba siendo sarcástico."

Con eso, el Uchiha parecía un poco menos entretenido.

"Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Prefiero ser la primera opción de alguien."

"Bueno, ella _nunca_ conseguirá su primera elección, si te sirve de consuelo."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Ella realmente te quiere, lo sabes. Incluso ahora, después de todo, ella todavía te ama."

"Lo que sea, no puedo quererla solo por lastima."

Sasuke tenía un molesto buen punto. No importa lo mucho que quería ver a Sakura feliz, si a Sasuke no le gustaba no había ninguna razón para obligarlo a sentir algo por ella.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Pero eso no cambia nada. Ella tiene que saber que no se sientes nada y que tu opinión acerca de ella no ha cambiado. Incluso si un día sucediese algo entre ella y yo, todavía sentiría como si la estuviera obligandola, ¿sabes? "

"¿Quieres que sienta lastima por _ti_ ahora? No puedo controlar lo que siente. Obviamente."

Naruto rodó los ojos. "No tienes por qué ser siempre el punto para cada conversación Sasuke, sólo estamos hablando. Además, no sientas lastima por mí. Recuerdo que yo lo gustaba más a Amaya que tu."

"Tambien recuerdo que Amaya era una perra manipuladora."

De repente el rubio sonrió. "¿ _Estás_ celoso?"

"Ni un poco. Tal vez deberías haber viajado con ella en mi lugar. Dudo que se hubiese negado a que te desnudases delante suya como lo haría Sakura."

Ahora Naruto estaba confundido de nuevo. "¿Por qué?"

Y ahora el Uzumaki no era el único que parecía confundido. "Realmente eres idiota. ¿Prefieres mi compañía a la de una chica guapa a la que le gustas?"

"Bueno, sí," respondió Naruto obviamente. "¿No te estás divirtiendo?

"No."

"Mira, sé que este último mes no ha sido fácil, pero me gusta estar aquí contigo. No puedo imaginar lo que hubiese sucedido con cualquiera de mis otros amigos ya que no soy lo suficientemente cercano con ninguno".

"Tampoco lo somos nosotros," señaló Sasuke sin rodeos.

"Supongo que no, pero a veces se siente como si lo fuésemos. Me refiero a que ¿con quién más hablarías de esta manera, por no hablar de con quién podrías poner el mismo desempeño pusiste en Morio?"

"No fue porque fuésemos cercanos", le recordó. "Es porque no me importa lo que pienses de mí."

"Bueno seguro, pero aun así funciona bien ¿verdad? No te preocupa porque estas cómodo conmigo."

"Estoy bastante seguro que es porque no mereces que te de ninguna clase consideración."

A pesar de la dureza de la declaración, Naruto sonrió. "Si estoy tan por debajo para que llegues a considerarme, ¿por qué me estás hablando ahora?"

Sasuke cerró bruscamente la boca y miró a Naruto. Intentando aclarar su punto el pelinegro se volvió a ponerse en pie y le dio la espalda. Aun así el rubio sabía que le había marcado un gol al Uchiha.

Así que se le acercó rápidamente y le lanzó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros para impedir que se fuese.

"Te has divertido, admítelo," le dijo el ojiazul.

"Déjame ir antes de que te obligue", advirtió su compañero sombríamente.

"Por lo menos admite que viajar conmigo no es tan malo."

Después de unos momentos, notó a Sasuke tensarse y suspirar profundamente. "No es completamente horrible. Ahora, suéltame."

Naruto rozó sus labios contra la mejilla del pelinegro y lo dejó ir, en su rostro se formo una enorme sonrisa.

Sasuke se volvió hacia él. "¿¡Vas a dejar de hacer eso?!"

"Sólo cuando deje de molestarte."

El Uchiha rodó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la orilla.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Enesta parte no va a ver toqueteos sentimentales, lo siento chicos. En cierto modo nos tendremos que despedir por un tiempo después de la sobredosis de la última parte y enfocarnos un poco más en su amistad. Además tenemos que investigar el nuevo país y como será su viaje a través, y también pasará algo que tendrá un gran impacto en las partes futuras. Es un poco la puesta a punto de un montón de cosas y es necesaria, al igual que las partes 2 y 3. La parte 6 tendrá un poco más de emoción, con un problema y su solución. No tengáis miedo el siguiente capítulo será el final de esta parte. Estoy disfrutando esto como ni os lo imagináis . Una vez dicho esto, en las parte se descubrirán un montón de detalles que por el momento no tenéis ni idea. La parte 6 también tendrá dos capítulos. La parte 7 será más larga, tres, posiblemente cuatros capítulos y comenzaran las interacciones más cercanas que antes. ¿Os sabe a poco? De todos modos las partes 6-8 estarán llenas de diversión y la 7 y la 8 no serán muy importantes en la trama y pero será más Naruto y Sasuke haciéndose más cercanos, yay.

¡Gracias!


	12. Nuevo Territorio 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 5**

 **Nuevo Territorio**

 **Capítulo 2/2**

Cuatro días después de encontrar el río, por primera vez Sasuke y Naruto encontraron rastros de personas viviendo en el país.

Esa misma tarde Encontraron el camino prometido que iba, más o menos, paralelo al río. No era una carretera, sólo tierra y piedras pequeñas. Un carro podría pasar libremente dejando un poco de margen a ambos lados para aquellos que iba a pie. Sasuke se alegraba de esta pequeña señal de civilización, habían pasado demasiado tiempo viajando por el bosque.

Pero pronto notó, casi al final de la tarde, que después de todo la gente no parecía frecuentar el camino. No vieron a nadie, cosa que había encontrado sorprendente. Puede que no fuese una gran carretera, pero las de Adessa apenas habían sido mucho mejor y allí tenías que vigilar de no chocar con la gente que viajaba a pie a otra ciudad.

Oh bueno, pensó que no debería sentirse demasiado desalentado por las diferencias, ninguno de los dos quería este nuevo país fuese similar al anterior. La falta de gente no probaba nada, pero Sasuke odiaba no saber que tanto estaban caminando.

Naruto debó sentir la tensión. La mayor parte del viaje había mantenido su parloteo incesante como siempre, pero una vez encontraron el camino, la charla del dobe se volvió más vacilante y mucho más forzada. El pelinegro rara vez prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo, solo escuchaba el tono del monologo, porque lo que se dio cuenta del cambio en la atmósfera casi de inmediato. Finalmente, el sonido de la voz de Naruto desapareció y la pareja caminó en silencio durante casi una hora, hasta que tanta calma comenzó a irritarle.

Bueno, hacia más de tres semanas que la incapacidad del rubio para callarse le había estado molestando, pero como había notado el día que trató de dejar al dobe atrás, ya se había acostumbrado. Era como el sonido de las cigarras en un día caluroso. Cuando el ruido callaba su estado de ánimo cambiaba y se sentía cada vez más tenso. Estaba muy callado y era muy inquietante.

El anochecer caía rápidamente cuando, finalmente vieron una nube de polvo justo delante, ambos se detuvieron en seco. Se quedaron completamente inmóviles admirando el polvo, poco después Sasuke se sintió estúpido. El silencio de Naruto y sus propias preocupaciones acerca de su nuevo entorno le habían puesto muy nervioso, más de lo que había sentido en mucho tiempo y se acababa de dar cuenta de lo absurdo que era. Incluso sin su chakra, ¿quién era él para tener miedo?

"No mires tan fijamente con la boca abierta, te ves como un retrasado", le informó.

Su acompañante cerró rápidamente la boca y frunció el ceño. "No finjas que no estás nervioso."

"No lo soy," mintió. Bueno, cada segundo se volvía menos una mentira de todas maneras. "Un viajero al azar no me va ha hacer temblar, dobe."

"Entonces, ¿por qué frenaste cuando lo viste?"

Al parecer, la edad había hecho a Naruto un poco más perspicaz, era extrañamente molesto.

"Porque _tú_ te paraste. Parecía como si necesitases un momento para encontrar tu columna vertebral."

"Que te jodan, teme."

Y con eso Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la polvareda que se aproximaba, Sasuke tuvo que echar a correr durante unos segundos para alcanzarle.

No dijo nada cuando estuvo a su lado, solo mantuvo el ritmo de Naruto mientras la nube de polvo se acercaba. Finalmente, se pudo ver la forma de un anciano sentado a lomos de un burro cargado de cofres y sacos. El hombre tenía un aspecto cansado. Cabalgaba constantemente hacia ellos y el alivio del Uzumaki al ver que se trataba de un anciano fue evidente en su rostro. Sonrió ampliamente y saludó al hombre de todo corazón.

"¡Oye viejo!"

El anciano levantó la cabeza hacia el sonido y Sasuke pudo ver una mata rebelde de pelo blanco cubierta por una gorra gris descolorida. El hombre les miró ligeramente sorprendido, pero no parecía asustado.

El individuo detuvo el burro a su lado, en medio de la carretera, y los volvió a mirar. Sasuke se dio cuenta que debían de verse muy mal. Estaban cansados, hambrientos, quemados por el sol y él mismo todavía estaba sin camisa ya que se la había devuelto a Naruto para el día de hoy.

El ojiazul miró al hombre intensamente, sin embargo este le dio una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿de donde escapáis vosotros dos?" Preguntó el hombre con voz lenta pero a la vez divertida.

Naruto parecía confundido ante la pregunta, pero Sasuke entendió la broma. Bueno, ya que estaban podía probar a ver qué tan estaban las aguas, lo más peligroso que tenía delante era un anciano y su burro moribundo.

"Adessa," respondió el pelinegro con toda seriedad.

La cabeza del rubio giró hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, obviamente sorprendido de le hubiese dicho la verdad a la primera.

Pero el anciano únicamente se limitó a levantar una ceja. "Bueno, eso explicaría por qué os veis medio muertos de hambre."

"Sí, diste en el clavo detective." Regresó el Uchiha sarcásticamente.

Tratando de ser sutil Naruto agarró la muñeca de Sasuke y la apretó con fuerza, ya sea advirtiéndolo que dejase de regalar sus secretos o para que dejase de comportarse como un imbécil. No entendía el por qué del enfado. Lo último que haría sería regalar un secreto posiblemente dañino sin obtener información que podría ayudarles. Ver la reacción del anciano -un nativo de la tierra- ante la mención de Adessa valía la pena.

"Lo siento por mi amigo," se disculpó el rubio mientras el Uchiha trataba de soltarse sin que pareciese demasiado obvio. "Hemos tenido una semana agitada."

"Sí, puedo verlo", respondió el anciano mirando a Sasuke de una manera menos amistosa. "Pero estar Adessa puede afectar asi a una persona."

El dobe le dedico su mejor sonrisa al hombre. "Somos nuevos y todo en tu país, nos preguntábamos si podríamos hablar contigo. Nunca hemos estado aquí , así que nos vendría genial que nos contases algo de la tierra".

El hombre desvió su mirada hacia Naruto y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "¿De un hombre _tan viejo_ como yo?"

El Uzumaki sonrió. "Mi maestro siempre me dijo que la edad significa sabiduría."

El anciano se rió entre dientes por un momento y sonrió. "Vuestros modales necesitan un poco de entrenamiento hijo, pero parecéis buenos chicos. Aquí, esperad fuera de la carretera por ahora, viene la noche y tengo que acampar. Tengo un poco de comida y sabias palabras para los dos si ayudáis a este anciano a descargar la burra y por 'vigilar por bandidos' ".

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que _nosotros_ no vamos a robarte?"

La mano de hierro en su muñeca se apretó a un nivel más doloroso, pero se negó a mostrar algún signo de dolor. Este viejo los conocía tan solo de un minuto y ahora quería compartir su campamento con ellos. Le parecía demasiado extraño.

El anciano le dio al pelinegro otra nueva ojeada. "Bueno, me acabas de despejar as dudas justo ahora."

La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió nerviosa. "No tengas encuentra a Sasuke, viejo. Creo que el calor le ha afectado."

El Uchiha rodó sus ojos, pero después de eso se mantuvo en silencio.

* * *

Sasuke se arrastró detrás de la pareja que vagaba fuera del camino buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, charlaban como si fuesen viejos amigos o algo así. El viejo se había encariñado con Naruto de inmediato y pudo escuchar la conversación salpicada de risas ocasionales. Encontraron un lugar para sentarse y vio como el rubio fue felizmente a ayudar a descargar las cosas del hombre y a montar el campamento, de mientras Sasuke los observaba con creciente interés.

Él estaba interesado, pero con el paso del tiempo veía que el viejo no era sospechoso y se daba cuenta que realmente tenía la intención de ayudarles. Parecía estar sinceramente contento con la compañía de Naruto. Poco después el rubio se acercó hacia el Uchiha y se sentó con un tazón humeante de comida para él. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el anciano simplemente quería ayudarles porque el Uzumaki le había caído muy bien.

Supuso que no debería parecerle tan desconcertante. Bueno, eso no era verdad. Siempre pensó que la manera como Naruto trataba a los desconocidos era un poco desconcertante. Cuando el dobe era más joven, todos los habitantes le odiaban, o por el contrario le amaban. El pelinegro lo entendía vagamente. En aquel entonces Naruto no era el guerrero más hábil pero su personalidad de nunca renunciar e incitar a otros a que tampoco lo hiciesen conseguía que estas personas se sintiesen esperanzadas y realizadas, así que asociaban eso a su influencia. El Uchiha nunca lo entendió, pero sí que captaba los fundamentos, aun que creyese que era un poco estúpido.

Pero incluso entonces a la gente le tomaba un tiempo encariñarse con Naruto. Sin embargo ahora se había saltado la primera fase de poner nervioso a la gente para pasar directamente a la parte de la adoración. Una sonrisa cálida, básicamente cortés con un poco de encanto juvenil y la gente se prendaba de él desde el principio. Veían la honestidad en su rostro y de inmediato confiaban en él.

Sasuke pensó, al verlo en acción, que era repugnante y totalmente fascinante, todo a la vez. Era casi como un conjuro mágico. Sólo deseaba que hubiese usado su encanto en Adessa y así haberse ahorrado problemas molestos.

Naruto le entregó el cuenco y se sentó a su lado. El anciano estaba fuera del rango de escucha, por eso el pelinegro había decidido sentarse ahí. Y en la oscuridad, solo con la luz del fuego, estaba bastante seguro de que el viejo no podía verlos bien.

"No creo vaya a matarnos mientras dormimos," le dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Sasuke observar con atención al viejo.

El pelinegro lo ignoró y se levo la cuchara con un poco de comida a la boca. Sabía a carne de caza, al menos estaba bueno.

"Me ha estado hablando sobre el país y esas cosas. Es bastante interesante," intentó el Uzumaki de nuevo.

Sasuke siguió comiendo.

"Aparentemente Arrei no es como Adessa, con las leyes locas y esas cosas. Parece bastante normal. Excepto que hay una clase alta y una clase inferior, donde la clase alta es muy rica y la clase baja es muy pobre, lo que es una mierda, pero al menos nosotros no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Pero, por supuesto, si quebrantas las leyes eres arrestado por la policía local hasta que un grupo errante de representantes de la ley llegue y te juzgue".

Sasuke prestó atención a la rápida mención. "¿Representantes de la ley errantes?"

"Sipe", afirmó Naruto aparentemente feliz de que hubiese empezado aprestarle atención. "Se hacen llamar Cazadores y tienen el poder de juzgare y dar la sentencia en el acto. Supuse que es como un tribunal portátil y pueden cazarte si intentas escapar. Al parecer son realmente buenos con el seguimiento de los delincuentes. Pero el viejo, Teruo, dice que no son tan malos. No van a juzgar a nadie sin una buena causa y como he dicho, las leyes aquí son casi iguales que en casa, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos a menos que hagamos algo realmente malo".

A Sasuke no le gustaba la idea de que una banda de hombres de la ley les pudiesen cazarlos dondequiera que fuesen. Pero supuso que, al fin y al cabo, sólo tenía qué preocuparse si cometían un delito. Y si tenían la necesidad de romper la ley, él sabía cómo cubrir su rastro y no dejar testigos.

"Deberías venir y conocer a Teruo correctamente. Esta bastante bien informado sobre el lugar, pero creo que no le diste una buena impresión. Le dije que no eras un mal chico pero-"

"No necesito que me excuses", Sasuke interrumpió.

El de ojos azules le dio una mirada extraña. "¿Eh?"

" _'Lo siento por mi amigo, hemos tenido una semana agitada_ ," repitió.

"Bueno, suena mejor que 'oh es un imbécil, por favor ignore a este bastardo, siempre es así.' Además, no estaba mintiendo. Quiero decir, no siempre eres desagradable, pero tu estado de ánimo no ayudaba mucho en la situacion".

"No somos amigos, _eso_ era una mentira", señaló. "Pero supongo que no eres totalmente inútil," le dijo el Uchiha sin pensar.

Naruto le dio una mirada ligeramente herida y sorprendida. "¿Qué?"

"Le dedicas al hombre una sonrisa agradable y de repente te da un montón de información. Es muy útil".

Sasuke esperaba pacientemente a que Naruto encajase el golpe y le diese la furiosa réplica de 'imbécil', pero esta nunca llegó. Dejo de observar al anciano para voltearse hacia el rubio. Y por una vez el pelinegro no pudo entender su expresión. No parecía exactamente herido, sólo un poco sorprendido. Se había imaginado que se ofendería o lo vería como un cumplido y probablemente solo conseguiría otro beso en la mejilla, pero parecía que no iba a hacer ninguna de las dos. Extrañamente, se sintió un poco perdido y molesto por lo sucediendo.

Finalmente, Naruto se puso en pie de nuevo.

"Voy a echar una meada. Mantenga un ojo en el viejo, ¿vale?" "

Sin esperar una respuesta, el rubio se dirigió a los árboles hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista del moreno.

* * *

Naruto no sabía que tanto se alejó del campamento. No quería irse muy lejos, pero quería un lugar tranquilo donde poder sentarse solo por un momento.

Supuso que no debería sentirse sorprendido por lo que Sasuke le había dicho. Obviamente, el pelinegro pensaba que el resultado de su investigación había sido mínimo, pero al parecer estaba satisfecho de que hubiese logrado obtener información del viejo a pesar de no haber conseguido detalles.

El problema era que Naruto no estaba totalmente en desacuerdo. Oh, por supuesto que se le ocurrió un plan o dos, pero principalmente estaba siguiendo la iniciativa de Sasuke y eso le molestaba para un montón de razones. Principalmente era la sensación de sentirse menos que él. Conseguir que Sasuke admitiese que eran amigos en el pasado le había costado dar lo mejor de sí. Y sólo lo había admitido al verle como una especie de rival, y él era el único que podía llamar verdadero amigo de toda la aldea. Pero si el Uchiha no le veía como un igual, no era de extrañar que le recordase tan deliberadamente que no eran amigos. Le había dolido escucharlo, incluso aun que en el fondo ya lo sabía. Pero también sabía que no quería que las cosas se queden de esa manera.

En una pelea que probablemente estarían bastante parejos. Pero aquí y ahora, la destreza luchando no contaba demasiado, lo que realmente necesitaban era ingenio y planificación. El problema con todo esto es que Sasuke es ingenioso, inteligente y es bueno en la elaboración de estrategias. Cuando llegase el momento, no necesitaría a Naruto para nada. Se habían aliado al principio porque dos eran más fuertes que uno. Bueno, tal vez Naruto podría igualar las probabilidades al ser más fuerte de los dos, pero para eso la destreza de lucha tendría que volver a ser un factor.

Se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído y metió los pies debajo de él, acomodándose en la pose de meditación como un viejo hábito. No había olvidado las advertencias de Sasuke sobre tratar de acumular energía de la naturaleza, pero en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con las razones por las era una mala idea. Bueno, no del todo.

Al menos no había logrado nada. Pero si la teoría de Sasuke tenía algo de cierto, tal vez la energía podría ser suficiente para inclinar la balanza un poco más a su favor. Tal vez entonces Sasuke se vería obligado a ver el valor de Naruto en su alianza.

Puede ser que le llevase un montón de intentos, pero supuso que podía encontrar un momento cada día para escabullirse hasta que lo consiguiese.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, cuando regresó al campamento, la cabeza le dolía mucho. Por suerte parecía que el viejo se había ido a dormir y Sasuke se había reincorporado al campamento y dormía en el lado opuesto de su pequeña fogata.

Bien, Naruto supuso que estaba dormido. Pero cuando pasó por delante, una mano salió tan rápida como una serpiente y le agarro el tobillo haciéndole casi caer en el fuego.

"¿Sasuke? ¡Qué coño!" Siseo el rubio tratando de no despertar al viejo.

"Esa fue la meada más larga de la historia", señaló el moreno.

"¿Y? ¿Te importa?"

"A mí no," informó liberando su agarre. "Pero a tu nuevo amigo pensaba que habías sido asesinado por bandidos. Durante una maldita media hora le estuve asegurando que no."

"Bueno, ¿cómo estabas tan seguro de que no estaba en problemas?" preguntó el Uzumaki molesto más bien por si mismo. Después de todo, había estado fuera mucho más tiempo del que había previsto y al parecer Sasuke no se había preocupado.

El pelinegro le dio una mirada extraña. "Si yo pensase que perderías contra un grupo de bandidos no estaríamos viajando juntos", le dijo brevemente.

Naruto no tenía un argumento en contra de eso. Así que, si bien era cierto Sasuke no se había preocupado por su bienestar, cosa que no es una sorpresa, no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse de todos modos, sabía que podía cuidarse de sí mismo. Era su forma de dar cumplidos, primero te abofeteaba verbalmente en la cara y entonces metafóricamente le besaba el golpe. Fue un shock para su sistema, primero le hirió para luego consolarlo.

"Me duele la cabeza", dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a la cabeza de Sasuke y ponía una mano en su dolorida cabeza. Hablar con el Uchiha había empeorado su jaqueca.

Su compañero levantó la cabeza y lo miró por un momento antes de volverse a acostar de nuevo.

"Supéralo."

* * *

Por la mañana el nuevo amigo de Naruto les hizo una marca en su mapa señalando la gran ciudad de donde acababa de venir. Les dijo que apenas estaba a un día de camino. Él y Naruto compartieron algunas palabras y risas más, después se despidieron y los dos grupos se separaron.

Pero extrañamente después de que el viejo se fue, el rubio no comenzó su parloteo diario habitual y una vez más Sasuke se sentía inquieto sin ruido.

"¿Te dijo Teruo algo acerca de la ciudad?"

Naruto miró hacia la inesperada voz del Uchiha, obviamente, sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Algo. Es bastante grande, así que seremos capaces de conseguir algo de ropa. Él estaba allí por el comercio de tela. Al parecer hay un montón de tiendas de ropa, ya que la ciudad es conocida por eso. Habrá una gran cantidad de tiendas, algunas barriadas y algunas casas ricas realmente grandes."

Por la manera que el rubio le contó todo, Sasuke supuso que no estaba enojado con él, por lo que dejo morir la conversación preguntándose por que le había preguntado si ni siquiera le interesaba la información.

Estar enfadados el uno con el otro no era raro en ellos, pero si el dobe iba a estar enojado con él, al menos quería saber el por qué. No entendía por qué había estado fuera durante tanto tiempo ayer por la noche, pero al parecer no había sido por rabieta como había sospechado. No le gustaba no saber. Pero ahora parecía irrelevante ya que el dobe comenzó a hablar y Sasuke desconectó.

Por lo menos las cosas parecían estar de vuelta a la normalidad.

* * *

 **FIN PARTE 5**

 **Notas autora:** Como ya dije, es una puesta a punto. No hay muchos avances importantes, pero necesitaba establecer el nuevo país un poco y algunas cosas nuevas que entraran en juego más adelante. También quería mostrar como avanza su amistad (pese que Sasuke lo niege) sin toques muy emotivos, si eso tiene sentido claro. Sé que seguramente hay personas decepcionadas por el ritmo de su relación, pero lo que yo quiero es construirla desde principio a fin. Espero que valga la pena. Para compensar eso habrá un poquito en la Parte 6 y aun más en la Parte 7. La Parte 6 tratará de cómo los chicos luchan por conseguir fondos para su viaje, mientras que la Parte 7 estará totalmente centrada en ellos. Van a ser muy divertidas.

 **Notas Traductora:** Ya no tengo tanto tiempo como solía tenerlo en verano, así que no podre actualizar tan a menudo como antes. Aun así intentare subir un capitulo cada viernes por la noche. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, los favs y los follows. Se os quiere. Besos y hasta la próxima.


	13. Trabajo Duro 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 6**

 **Trabajo Duro**

 **Capítulo 1/2**

"Necesitamos dinero", dijo Sasuke pacientemente.

Por alguna razón la gran ciudad donde se encontraban parecía tener algo en contra suya. Sasuke seguía sin camisa, ambos estaban hambrientos y después de dormir muchas noches en el duro suelo, ambos querían desesperadamente dormir en una cama. Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo. No tenían ni un solo Ryo, Den o cómo diablos se llamase aquí.

La idea de para solucionar su problema era efectiva, pero Naruto se negaba en rotundo.

"No voy a robar a una persona al azar de la calle que probablemente necesita ese dinero para su familia solo para que yo no tenga que dormir en el suelo otra vez," dijo el Uzumaki con severidad mientras caminaban por la calle.

"Lo que sea. Voy a hacerlo."

"Vamos Sasuke, tiene que haber una mejor manera de conseguir algo de dinero sin perjudicar a otras personas."

"¿Te refieres a conseguir un trabajo?" le preguntó con un toque amargo.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no? Podríamos ganar lo suficiente para ropa, un poco de comida y tal vez incluso un lugar para alojarnos si ponemos un día entero."

El moreno rodó los ojos.

Así que Naruto fue a ver si conseguía algún trabajo para la jornada de hoy. Habló con unos trabajadores en la ciudad y le dijeron que encontrar un trabajo para un día no era realmente difícil, ya que la mayoría de gente aquí era contratada por un día. Por lo visto, los puestos de trabajo que eran asequibles para todo el mundo, no requerían ninguna habilidad especial. Al final consiguió un trabajo lavando tela teñida en el río, que resultó ser sorprendentemente agotador, pero una vez en ello, descubrió que estaba disfrutando de tener la oportunidad de usar sus músculos al luchar contra la corriente del río. Sasuke, por su parte, no estaba tan ansioso por el trabajo, pero hizo todas las tareas sin quejarse, Naruto estaba totalmente agradecido por eso. Él también estaba feliz ya que al final del día, con sus bolsillos llenos de dinero, Sasuke se daría cuenta de su brillante plan.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando el supervisor señaló el final del día. En ese momento ambos estaban cansados, adoloridos y deseosos de unirse al grupo de personas alrededor del supervisor para recibir su pago.

Cuando llego el turno Naruto y Sasuke el supervisor puso un par de monedas en sus manos antes de pasar al siguiente hombre.

El Uzumaki miró su mano y frunció el ceño. "Um, debe haber algún error."

El supervisor le miró de vuelta, luego a las monedas y luego de nuevo al de ojos azules. "Ningún error compañero. Para ser trabajo no calificado es bastante generoso."

El supervisor se alejó cuando pagó al último trabajador, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron de pie, mirando las monedas en sus palmas e intentando que apareciesen más de alguna manera.

"Brillante plan Naruto," dijo el moreno con irritación. "Si combinamos lo que tenemos entre los dos a lo mejor podemos permitirnos la mitad de una camisa o quizá la mitad de una comida."

El rubio odiaba admitirlo, pero su compañero tenía razón. Habían desperdiciado todo un día porque se negó a conseguir dinero de cualquier manera infame y todo lo que tenían ahora era media cena para compartir.

Naruto suspiró. "No voy a robar a la gente."

"Sí, eso ya lo has dicho," respondió el otro con fastidio.

"Siempre hay trabajo nocturno si necesitáis más efectivo," intervino una voz cerca de ellos.

Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo seguía dando vuelta a su alrededor, este expulsó el humo de su cigarrillo tranquilamente antes de continuar.

"¿Trabajo nocturno?" preguntó el rubio sin inmutarse por la intrusión.

"Sí, claro. Sois jóvenes y en forma. Deberías ser capaz de ganar mucho más de lo que ganasteis aquí".

"¿Haciendo qué?"

Preguntó Naruto, pero por la expresión de Sasuke el rubio supuso que su compañero ya lo había adivinado.

"Prostitución," respondió el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño al hombre.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de forma espectacular. "Oh, joder no. ¡Esa mierda otra vez no! ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que recurrir a la prostitución? "

"Dos veces no es siempre," le recordó su aliado con cansancio.

"Parece que es siempre," murmuró.

El hombre solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Hey, no es tan malo. Yo solía hacerlo a veces cuando era un muchacho. Da bastante dinero y buen sexo con ricos desconocidos, hay peores maneras de ganarse el sustento, eso es seguro. En realidad hay una gran fiesta en la mansión Saito esta noche. La señora celebra grandes fiestas ostentosas para sus amigos ricos y contrata a las putas más bonitas para entretenerlos. En un par de horas podríais estar entre las rodillas de una mujer bonita que os pagará una buena cantidad por hacerle pasar un buen rato. Y os ajustáis perfectamente, los dos tenéis un muy buen ver. Apuesto a que la propia señora tomará especial interés en ti", terminó el chico mirando significativamente a Sasuke.

"Ah bueno, gracias por el consejo," dijo Naruto rápidamente antes de que el pelinegro pudiese hacer un comentario sarcástico.

Agarró la muñeca de Sasuke y comenzó a arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia la ciudad. Cuando estaban lejos del chico su compañero se soltó del agarre, pero mantuvo el ritmo, con una mirada preocupante, pensativa y algo familiar en su rostro.

"Ne Sasuke, ¿no me digas que estas pensando en hacerlo de verdad? Sé que dije que deberíamos ganar nuestro propio dinero pero no me refería a eso."

"No estaba pensando en eso, no en realidad."

"Ah bueno," dijo aliviado.

"Lo que estaba pensando es que si que deberíamos ir a esa mansión esta noche", continuó Sasuke.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Dijiste que no querías robar a personas que podría necesitar el dinero. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de robar a personas que probablemente no notaran que les falta?"

"¿Quieres robar a los ricos?"

"¿Por qué no? Ellos se lo pueden permitir."

"No sé Sasuke," dijo el Uzumaki con incertidumbre.

El Uchiha se volvió hacia él con una expresión severa. Al parecer, su paciencia diaria se había agotado por completo.

"Quiero ropa, quiero comer comida de verdad y quiero darme un baño caliente. Es mezquino, lo sé, pero son hechos. Voy a subir allí, me presentaré para el trabajo y una vez que este dentro no robaré nada demasiado valioso y saldré porque estoy cansado y hambriento. No tienes que venir, puedes estar seguro de que no follaré por dinero, en el caso que te importe, claro. Pero dos manos son mejores que una y hacer esto puede ayudarnos mucho en nuestro viaje.

"¿Quieres mi ayuda?" El cerebro de Naruto se aturdido ante el discurso.

Sasuke le miró dispuestos a confirmárselo pero pareció darse cuenta de que hacerlo no le haría ningún favor.

"Si nos vigilamos espalda el uno al otro tenemos menos probabilidades de quedar atrapados o ser acorralado por mujeres ricas, borrachas y cachondas tratando de tantear en un rincón".

"¿Y cómo se supone vas a detenerles? ¿Decirles que en realidad no quieres acostarte con ellas y que simplemente quieres robarles?" preguntó el rubio sarcásticamente.

"No lo sé. Puedes pretender que eres un invitado que me estas tentando. Diles que tú me viste primero, no importa. Podemos detenerlas sin levantar muchas sospechas."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron más de lo que ya los tenía. "¿Prefieres que te toque yo a una bonita mujer rica y caliente?"

"Preferiría no ser manoseado, pero si hay que hacerlo, prefiero a que lo haga alguien de mi elección que se que no me follará después. Por lo menos eres... familiar."

"Gee Sasuke, haces que un hombre se sienta especial."

"No te hagas el listo. Ahora ¿estás dentro o no?"

Naruto no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que esto iba a ser una muy mala idea. Entonces su estómago se retorció quejándose en voz alta y suspiró en derrota.

"Muy bien, estoy dentro."

* * *

Se asearon lo mejor que pudieron antes de regresar a la ciudad y preguntaron cómo llegar a la mansión de Saito. Al parecer, había un camino que les llevaba hasta la parte trasera de la propiedad. Allí encontraron un buen número de personas, hombres y mujeres, esperando pacientemente.

Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaban en el lugar correcto. La mayoría eran muy atractivos y todos estaban por debajo de los veinticinco. Al parecer, a la señora le gustaban jóvenes. El rubio se había preocupado por qué no pareciese demasiado sucios y malgastados del viaje pero, por suerte, ninguna de estas personas parecía particularmente mejor presentada que ellos. Terou tenía razón, en este lugar eras rico o pobre, no había intermedio.

Naruto también se dio cuenta de otra cosa mientras observaba su alrededor, algo que le hizo sentirse bastante incómodo, y no eran las miradas resignadas de la gente.

"Uh Sasuke, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar."

"¿Por qué no?" le preguntó el pelinegro con impaciencia, volviéndose a mirarlo.

"Mira a tu alrededor, todas estas personas son realmente... bueno..." lo intentó de nuevo, "No estoy seguro de que vaya a entrar."

Al parecer, el Uchiha no lo entendió de primeras, pero cuando lo hizo todavía se veía confuso. "Pasarás dobe, deja de volverte loco."

"¡No me estoy volviendo loco! Sasuke, toda esta gente es preciosa, obviamente la señora es bastante delicado. No entraré."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque yo no... quiero decir..."

"Pasarás dobe," le interrumpió.

Parecía que Sasuke seguía sin entenderlo y eso lo estaba frustrando un poco. "No estoy buscando una inyección de confianza, se lo que digo".

"Y yo no quiero aumentar su ego," le dijo el moreno sin rodeos. "Pero creo que tu propia de visión de ti mismo está hecha mierda. Te aseguro que conseguirás pasar así que deja de pensar en ello."

Su pequeña charla había llamado la atención de los que les rodean, la mayoría de los cuales tenían una postura altiva y arrogante, pero otros pocos sonreían.

Una chica rubia especialmente bonita a su lado sonrió y luego añadió.

"Tu amigo tiene razón ¿sabes?, Eres más lindo que la mayoría de aquí," le dijo muchacha. "A veces les gusta pagarnos para que hagamos cosas entre nosotros y para que así ellos puedan ver. Estaré encantada de volvernos a ver si nos plantean tal proposición, si quieres claro. Estaría _muy_ feliz."

El Uchiha frunció el ceño por encima del hombro de la chica, eso era extraño teniendo en cuenta que sólo les estaba ayudado. Mientras tanto, Naruto vaciló.

"Uh, gracias. Supongo. ¿Qué clase de fiesta es de todos modos?"

"Cierto, me pareció que tú y tu amigo sois nuevos. ¿De paso por la ciudad?"

"Sí, correcto."

"Bueno pues así son las cosas, aunque realmente no son muy partidarios de las orgias. En la parte delantera de la casa está el gran salón y el comedor, donde se celebra la verdadera fiesta. Nosotros estaremos en la zona de arriba donde los invitados podrán venir a relajarse. Lady Saito nos paga por toda la noche, pero los invitados suelen también aportar muy generosamente o incluso te ofrecen una tarifa adicional por alejarte de otro cliente. Es muy divertido. "

El Uzumaki no estaba muy seguro de cuál era la parte "divertida".

"Por cierto, soy Suki."

"Naruto."

"Como eres nuevo y lindo te voy a dar más consejos. Puede ser que no solo tengas que complacer mujeres. La señora se pone muy desagradable si no cumples la petición de _cualquier_ invitado"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella dice que puedes tener que ser jodido por hombres, dobe," le dijo con impaciencia Sasuke.

"Oh, está bien," dijo débilmente el rubio. No es que tuviese que estar nervioso por eso, o nada de lo que la chica le estaba diciendo. Sólo iban a estar ahí el tiempo que se tardasen en encontrar algo digno de robar y luego escapar. No habría orgías, ni incomodidad y absolutamente nada de sexo con hombres extraños.

"Por supuesto, si acabas en alguna situación similar", la rubia continuó con una sonrisa lasciva, " _podría_ pagar para ver."

Naruto le dedico a la chica una sonrisa incierta y dio un paso más hacia su compañero.

"Sasuke, tal vez deberíamos pensarlo mejor-"

Pero fue interrumpido por las puertas abriéndose y la suave luz amarilla del interior de la casa. La multitud no se abalanzo hacia delante, tampoco no hubo gritos. Todos hicieron cola para ser inspeccionados en la puerta para así entrar en el interior. Aparentemente Lady Saito tomaría cualquier persona que estuviese aceptable. Un hombre y una mujer, criados por el aspecto de los trajes, estaban haciendo exámenes rápidos antes de que permitir la entrada. Aquellos que debían ser habituales les daban un asentimiento rápido, mientras que los novatos como él y Sasuke los observaban más especulativamente.

Ambos criados parecieron rápidamente contentos con Sasuke y paso al interior sin demasiados problemas y para la propia sorpresa de Naruto, lo consiguió con la misma rapidez. Unos pocos en la cola no eran tan afortunados pero él no estaba entre ellos como había temido.

¿O era lo que había esperado?

Una vez dentro, les llevaron a unos grandes baños interiores donde les dijeron que se desnudasen y se bañasen. Naruto logró hacerlo sin mirar a nadie por pura vergüenza. Probablemente, fue suerte que estuviese tan avergonzado, porque estar en una sala con un montón de personas hermosas desnudas podría provocar problemas embarazosos.

Incluso con Sasuke paso la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos en el suelo, sin embargo el moreno no parecía en absoluto avergonzado por su propia desnudez. Naruto no le culpaba. Incluso en un mar de rostros atractivos probablemente el del Uchiha era el más perfecto de todos, no tenía ninguna razón por la que sentir vergüenza.

Después de su baño les examinaron de nuevo, probablemente para asegurarse de que estaban todos sanos y limpios. Al final, vestido con solo unos calzones raros y muy apretados, Naruto se pregunto si no habría maneras más fáciles de robar a los ricos que esta. Incluso Sasuke parecía estar repensando su plan a juzgar por la molesta mirada en su rostro cuando le encontró un poco más tarde en la zona de arriba.

La expresión no duró demasiado tiempo cuando vio a Naruto, en su lugar quedó reemplazada por una más incrédula.

"¿Qué demonios estás vistiendo?" cuestionó el moreno fuertemente.

"Exactamente lo mismo que tú," replicó el Uzumaki un poco desilusionado por el comportamiento.

"Pero puedo ver casi todo. No cubre mucho."

"Sí, bueno, yo también puedo verte prácticamente todo", se quejó Naruto. "Ya me has visto desnudo montón de veces".

Las mejillas de Sasuke se volvieron de un color rosado y volvió la cabeza rápidamente. "Olvídalo."

Naruto lo miró extrañado. "¿Este es uno de tus momentos raros donde algo está perfectamente bien, mientras que algo prácticamente parecido no lo es? Porque mi cabeza casi explota la última vez."

"Bueno ten la seguridad de que no tendrás que besarme para averiguar lo que me hace sentir incómodo en esta ocasión," respondió con acritud el Uchiha.

"No a menos que los clientes quieran vernos," Naruto respondió un poco molesto a sí mismo. "Y personalmente, he tenido suficiente de esa mierda en Morio."

"¿Tan malo fue?"

"No es mejor momento para investigar, pero generalmente tocarte es como tocar una serpiente venenosa, no sabes si le va a gustar el tacto o en cambió te morderá."

"Solo te mordí una vez," le recordó.

"¡No quise decirlo literalmente teme! Vamos Sasuke, este lugar es raro, estoy usando nada más que un taparrabos y me siento como si me hubieran violado. ¿Podemos coger lo que sea para conseguir tu tan deseado baño caliente y largarnos de aquí antes de que se ponga aún más raro? "

"Más razón para quedarse y así no haber hecho esto para nada. He estado observando por los alrededores mientras que aparentemente estabas siendo violado. Hay unas grandes puertas al otro extremo de la sala, que supongo que son las habitaciones de la señora junto con las escaleras que conducen a la verdadera fiesta. Creo que esa nuestra mejor apuesta para encontrar algo que merezca la pena".

"Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?"

"Las puertas están cerradas y custodiadas."

"Sí, bueno, ya puedo ver falla en tu plan maestro."

"Los invitados también parecen venir de ahí," continuó ignorándolo. "Apuesto a que están dejando su ropa en algún lugar."

Sasuke tenía razón, estaban observando las puertas cuando un nuevo invitado ansiosos llegó, llevaba únicamente una túnica. Por suerte para el par, no parecía interesarle nada del sexo masculino. Ninguno de los dos fallo en oír el ruido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él.

"Se bloquea automáticamente," observó el pelinegro.

"Gracias, capitán obvio." murmuró el de ojos azules.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Después de todo. Tal vez si que deberías ir a buscar a una chica y follártela, puede ser que así mejore tu estado de ánimo."

"Tal vez lo haga," desafío girándose y comenzar a alejarse de pelinegro, pero este lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

"No seas idiota, sólo estaba bromeando."

"¿Y qué? Yo también podría sacar algo de todo esto."

"Sé que no quieres que tu primera vez sea prostituyéndote delante de un montón de gente cachonda ¿cierto?"

"¿Quién te ha dicho que sería mi primera vez?" preguntó el rubio con vehemencia.

"Si alguien tiene "virgen" escrito en colores brillantes en la frente, eres tú. Te ruborizas por todo."

"¡No lo hago! Y a quién le importa, ya has estropeaste mi primer beso, ya que estamos por qué no la primera vez."

No había querido decir eso. No era que se sintiese mal porque su primer beso hubiese sido un choque de labios accidental y vergonzoso con Sasuke. Deseo no haberlo mencionado. Pero en lugar de burlarse de él, el Uchiha tomó el enfoque inesperado.

"¿Estropeado?"

"Redacción desafortunada," murmuró el ojiazul.

"Así que es por eso que ya no te importarte el besarme, ya que ya pasó y fue echado a perder ¿por qué no?"

"No me parece una cosa demasiado importante."

"Halagador", comentó mordazmente.

"¿Se supone que estoy halagándote? Sólo quería decir que tú eres tú. Como tú mismo has dicho antes, eres familiar. No eres un extraño, eres Sasuke y eso es… no sé, es cómodo".

"¿Cómodo?"

"Argh, Sasuke. De todas formas ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Así que besarme no es gran cosa ¿eh?"

Naruto sintió el impulso casi irresistible para golpear su frente. "No sé cómo responder a eso, no quiero enfadarte más. Sólo quería decir que no se siente incomodo o tenso o lo que sea. Es como darle un abrazo a un amigo, eso es todo".

"Entonces es obvio que no lo está haciendo bien," observó su compañero.

"Vete a la mierda Sasuke."

"No", respondió, al parecer algo detrás del hombre de Naruto le llamo la atención. "Creo que podría probar con ella."

El rubio miró hacia donde Sasuke gesticulaba y vio a una dama arreglada con un vestido largo negro. El cuello, las orejas y el pelo eran casi brillante como una joya y había un aire ostentoso a su alrededor. Era la única que no habían llegado con una túnica y probablemente era por eso que el Uchiha la había señalado entre la multitud cada vez más abundante. Probablemente esa era Lady Saito que venía a ver qué tal iba la fiesta.

"Quieres tratar de..." preguntó el ojiazul un poco pálido. Claro que era una mujer hermosa, pero era al menos veinte años o más mayor que Sasuke, no había esperado que su compañero quisiese ir tan lejos para conseguir comida.

"Voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas evitarlo," le afirmó. "Pero ella es la anfitriona, probablemente será la más influyente aquí y dudo que se rebaje a dar un espectáculo delante sus invitados. Si quiere divertirse probablemente se irá a otro lugar, en preferencia en su propia habitación. "

"Entonces, ¿pasaras a través de la puerta y el guardia, y luego qué? Dudo que te vaya a dejar solo para que puedas robar todas sus cosas."

"No, pero tú también formas parte del plan. Me aseguraré de que la puerta no se cierra detrás de mí. Crea un desvío para distraer el guardia de la puerta y quizás incluso conseguir que la dama me deje en paz. Cruzas la puerta, coges cualquier cosa que puedas llevar en las manos, me buscas si es que no te he encontrado yo antes y luego escapamos. "

"Sé que eres un chico inteligente, pero tus planes a veces son bastante estúpidos, teme. Hay muchas cosas que pueden mal. ¿Qué pasa si la puerta se cierra de todos modos? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo distraerlo? ¿Y si ella no está interesado en ti? "

Sasuke alzó una ceja en la última parte. "¿A quién no le intereso?"

El engreído bastardo con el ego del tamaño de la Luna tenía un molesto buen punto. Casi cualquier persona con un buen ojo para los chicos se sentía atraído por Sasuke y eso cuando el moreno ni siquiera mostraba interés. Y lo hacía, probablemente la mujer se desmayaría a sus pies.

"A un montón de gente," mintió el de ojos azules.

"Vamos, es el mejor plan que tenemos."

"El único plan," corrigió.

El Uchiha se alejó hacia Señora Saito mientras el rubio se quedaba a una distancia discreta. La verdad es que le daba un poco de curiosidad ver como el pelinegro intentaba atraer a alguien. Por lo general, lo perseguían y él las ignoraba por completo. Nunca había visto a Sasuke tratar de mostrar interés, podría ser una buena clase.

Estaba deseoso de ver el espectáculo, sin embargo el entretenimiento que se desarrollaba en torno a él le distraía. Ahora que varios invitados habían llegado, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. La mayor parte de la sala estaba llena de mesas bajas con jarras de vino, copas, algunos aperitivos variados y un infierno de cojines. Ahora entendía porque era una buena idea. Había parejas desnudas ,incluso a veces más, esparcidas por aquí y por allá sobre los cojines. Cuando hecho un buen vistazo a su alrededor su cara se puso roja.

"Mierda", dijo en voz baja en su asombro, la gente iba directamente al tema. Obviamente que nunca había visto nada como esto antes y le llevó un buen rato apartar los ojos. Cuando consiguió reenfocar su mente, buscó a Sasuke en el creciente mar de rostros.

Lo halló segundos después, apoyado contra una pared justo en el campo de la visión de la Lady Saito, con una mirada intensa en su rostro. No era la mejor expresión de 'quiero follarte' que había visto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Sasuke solo estaba esperando a llamar la atención de la señora. Cuando la cabeza de la dama se volvió hacia él casualmente, Naruto casi se cae al suelo por el cambio de expresión. El pelinegro levantó casualmente un lado de la boca de una forma casi indiferente hasta la expresión se formó por su cuenta. Fue una mirada sencilla pero súper eficaz. Una expresión que parecía decir: 'Sera la mejor noche de tu vida'.

Parecía estar funcionado, porque los ojos de la señora no se habían movido y aunque no podía ver su expresión desde este ángulo, parecía bastante cautivada. Entonces el Uchiha echó la cabeza hacia un lado, un sutil movimiento, una clara invitación y la señora se volvió hacia un sirviente, habló durante unos momentos para después caminar hacia el Uchiha . Ella se quedó muy cerca de él, tan cerca que parecía acorralarle, mientras que conversaban durante unos momentos. Entonces, la dama comenzó a alejarse y Sasuke se apartó de la pared para seguirla hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a Naruto, el pelinegro le dedico una mirada de suficiencia, el rubio tuvo que frenarse para no pegarle.

"Cojonudo, ya no voy a poder oír el final de esto," murmuró para sí mismo.

Los observó hasta que desaparecieron por las puertas, luego escaneó la sala ansioso por hacer su parte del plan antes de algo saliese mal.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Pues, bienvenidos a la Parte 6 *sonríe*. Una vez más, esta va a ser una parte de dos capítulos. Esperemos que la escapada de nuestros ladrones semi-desnudos sea interesante. Tenía esta parte planeada desde hace mucho y la añadí básicamente por los momentos divertidos, pero espero que sea un poco educativa para nuestros chicos ;).

En el próximo capítulo sabremos si han conseguido llevar a cabo el robo con éxito y tambien si Lady Saito conseguirá abusar de Sasuke o no. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!


	14. Trabajo Duro 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 6**

 **Trabajo Duro**

 **Capítulo 2/2**

Naruto se dio cuenta que debería haber pensado esta parte del plan antes de que Sasuke se ofreciese a la mujer. Ahora no podía pensar una sola manera de llamar la atención y no ser expulsado en el acto.

Desafortunadamente, su cerebro era lento y estaba constantemente distraído por su alrededor como para pensar alguna idea sobre qué hacer. La fiesta parecía estar en su máximo esplendor y él era uno de los pocos 'animadores' que seguía solo, sin nada que hacer, o mejor dicho, sin nadie.

Así que se sentía muy incómodo mirando a su alrededor teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. Parejas, tríos y más se extendían a través de la sala. Algunos no habían logrado superar los preliminares mientras que otros habían ido directamente a la acción.

Y realmente no podía dejar de mirar. Había una gran cantidad de desnudez. Nunca había tenido mucha oportunidad de ver mujeres desnudas, así que todo era prácticamente nuevo. Y al ver a tanta gente alrededor sonrojada, desnuda y gimiendo le hizo sonrojarse a él también.

Se obligó a tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y reenfocar su mente mientras buscaba algún medio para conseguir pasar por puerta. Pero otras cosas que nunca había visto, aparte de las mujeres, decidieron presentarse delante suya en ese momento.

Bueno, Suki ya le había mencionado lo que podía pasar con los hombres, y realmente se habían presentado más hombres que mujeres esta noche. Y puesto que los propios invitados eran iguales en número no debería haberle sorprendido tanto.

Pero aún así era un poco de un shockeante.

Naruto se dio cuenta que en el bar de Morio todo había sido muy sutil. Su sonrojo aumentó un par de tono más. Sabía que los chicos podían tener sexo. Incluso Sasuke había hecho una broma delante de la casa de Morio sobre ser penetrado, pero no había permitido que el pensamiento se alejase mucho más. Pero ahora, estaba justo delante de él y no estaba seguro de si quería hacer una mueca o simplemente seguir sorprendido. Pensar que ahí podía caber...

Bueno, obviamente lo hacía porque no podía estar gimiendo falsamente, la erección en la parte inferior no podría ser...

Pero entonces no tuvo más oportunidad de pensar ya que fue interrumpido por Suki apareciendo junto con un invitado con túnica.

"Ah Naruto, ¡ahí estás! Ves Tamotsu-san, _te dije_ que era muy mono."

Naruto trató de sonreír y mirar tan complaciente como pudo, sin mostrar lo que realmente sentía, pero su sonrisa se deslizó tan poco como Suki continuó.

"Tamotsu-san estaba preocupado por que no veía ningún chico lindo para él, pero aquí estás." Suki le guiñó un ojo como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor, después la rubia se fue de a la multitud una vez más. "Me voy para que tengan un poco de diversión," habló por encima del hombro.

 _Genial, jodidamente genial,_ pensó amargamente Naruto mientras observaba Tamotsu entusiasmarse. _¿Cómo voy a salir de esta?_

"Tan joven," ronroneó Tamotsu acercándose. De inmediato y sin querer dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Qué edad tienes, muchacho?"

"Diecisiete," respondió retrocediendo otro paso.

"Diecisiete, ¿acaso no es este mi día de suerte? Dime Naruto, ¿qué tan bueno eres dando placer a un hombre?"

El rubio no sabía si estaba a punto de desmayarse por vergüenza o por ansiedad, pero se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse. Cuando su corazón comenzó a latir normalmente de nuevo pensó en la manera como Sasuke se había comportado con Lady Saito. Había estado fresco, sugestivo y confiado. Naruto se dio fuerza para tratar de imitarle. En primer lugar, dejo de intentar apartarse del hombre y se mantuvo firme. Forzó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y trató como fuese de no pensar en medidas drásticas para conseguir que su virginidad saliese intacta de este lio.

"Bueno, yo soy uno, así que supongo que eso cuenta como práctica," Dijo el Uzumaki sin saber que más decir.

El hombre se echó a reír como si hubiese hecho la mejor broma del mundo y le puso una mano en el hombro. La mano en su hombro desnudo se sentía caliente, pesada y claramente incómoda.

"Que niño tan ingenioso," dijo el hombre felizmente. "Me gustaría ver si esa lengua tan rápida es igual de talentosa haciendo otras cosas."

Naruto sintió una presión en su hombro, obligándole a ponerse de rodillas, mientras que su inesperado cliente se desabrochó la túnica exponiéndose a sí mismo con obvio entusiasmo. Fue en este punto que pensó que solo tenía dos opciones: luchar o ceder pero, sin alguna razón, su cerebro le ofreció una alternativa inesperada.

"Bueno chico, ¿vas a mirar o vas a chupar?" preguntó impaciente.

"Lo siento Tomatsu-san, es que me sorprendió. No eres para nada como me dijo ese hombre. No es para nada pequeña."

"Espera, ¿quien dijo eso?"

"Ese hombre", respondió señalando vagamente hacia la multitud.

"¿Kuro?"

"Exacto. Él dijo que la tenias tan pequeña que los chicos de aquí ni siquiera la sienten cuando..."

Felizmente, Naruto nunca llegó a terminar. Al parecer Tomatsu tenía muy mal genio y estaba bastante borracho ya que salió corriendo tras el invitado que el rubio había acusado, con su túnica volando detrás de él como un fantasma vengativo. El Uzumaki esperaba que ese tipo, Kuro, mereciese lo que iba a pasar con él.

El rubio se puso de pie al primer puñetazo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta para llamar la atención del guardia junto a ella.

"¿Que está pasando allá? ¿Qué es aquel escándalo?" preguntó el guardia bruscamente.

"Dos invitados se están peleando. Será mejor que vayas a echar un vistazo."

Si no hubiesen sido dos invitados ricos y probablemente influyentes, Naruto dudaba que de la guardia hubiese corrido tan rápidamente. Pero la suerte seguía de su lado. Cuando la puerta quedó sin vigilancia, la empujo y esta se abrió sin resistencia. Una pequeña nuez confitada había mantenido la puerta abierta e imaginó que Sasuke la había dejado caer mientras pasaba a través.

Afortunadamente el pasillo estaba desierto. Naruto pasaba por las aperturas de las puertas con la entrañable esperanza de que en cualquiera de ellas pudiese encontrar su premio o a Sasuke.

Si era honesto, lo que realmente quería encontrar era a Sasuke. Por una parte todo esto había sido idea del pelinegro y Naruto todavía no estaba bastante seguro del robo. Pero inexplicablemente, sentía una extraña sensación de pérdida sin su presencia, le recordaba cuando este había dejado Konoha. Probablemente era esa familiaridad la que le hizo entrar un poco en pánico. Por supuesto, el hecho de que tenía que estar pendiente del tiempo también una de las principales preocupaciones. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo duraría Sasuke jugando con Lady Saito? El Uchiha era impredecible cuando se trataban de sus emociones y no le gustaba la idea de pudiese hacer algo drástico si se tardaba demasiado en hacer su parte del plan.

Pero lo que primero encontró fue una habitación vacía, nada más que con bastidores de ropa llenos de caros trajes y vestidos de diferentes tamaños. Imaginó que debía ser donde los invitados guardaban sus pertenencias mientras iban en busca de entretenimiento. Básicamente, este era el lugar perfecto para encontrar dinero en efectivo y pasó unos segundos indecisos preguntándose si podría ser beneficioso cometer el robo ahora o encontrar a Sasuke primero. Fue una decisión difícil, ya que tenía unas ganas enormes de encontrar al moreno. Pero de nuevo a su cerebro se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Naruto se deslizó dentro de la sala y pasó un rato cogiendo fajos de dinero de los bolsillos de los trajes y rellenando una bolsa de cuero marón que había encontrado cerca con ellos. Luego cogió dos trajes y también los metió dentro de bolsa. Al acabar, salió de nuevo al pasillo y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Sasuke y salir de aquí sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

O sin que ningún invitado los viese.

Tardó cinco minutos y ocho puertas más antes de llegar a una que llevaba a un dormitorio enorme. Tonos negros y rojos cubrían toda la habitación, era un poco demasiado ostentoso para el gusto de Naruto, pero al menos eso le permitió detectar fácilmente, en la pared opuesta, la pálida forma de Sasuke. Parecía estar solo, así que el rubio entró, dejo la mochila en el suelo y pasó los siguientes segundos tratando de no reírse como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Sasuke parecía entre enfadado y aliviado de verle. Probablemente era porque en el techo había atornilladas un par de cadenas unidas a unas esposas que en este momento estaban alrededor de sus muñecas.

"La llave está en la cómoda," dijo el Uchiha brevemente. "Deja reír y suéltame."

"Y estabas tan seguro de que serias su hombre perfecto," se burló Naruto, mientras se tomaba su tiempo para caminar hacia la cómoda y recuperar la llave.

"Ella no lo hizo porque estuviese disgustada. Al parecer, no quería que nadie más me tocase antes de ella pudiese disfrutar de su momento. Pero se ve que tiene invitados a los que atender."

"Así que estas encadenado. Uh Sasuke, creo que es más una limitación que una protección..."

"Cállate."

Naruto se acercó al moreno, todavía tratando de no reír e hizo el show de alcanzar una esposa pero cambiar de opinión antes de desbloquearla.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Sasuke bruscamente.

"Estaba pensando que tal vez debería dejarte aquí", bromeó. "Quiero decir, si te dejo ir, Lady Saito va a saber que algo anda mal, ¿no?"

Por desgracia para el rubio, la dama no había avanzado lo suficiente como para encadenar las piernas de Sasuke, así que el Uchiha las utilizó para atrapar la cintura de rubio y arrastrarlo contra suya, presionando sus cuerpos firmemente uno contra el otro, sus narices casi se tocaban. Sasuke clavó sus oscuros ojos enojados en él.

"Desbloquear. A mí. ¡Ahora!" dijo entre dientes.

Naruto puso sus manos sobre las piernas contrarias y clavó los dedos "Oblígame".

"Naruto-"

"Bien, bien, sabes que sólo estoy bromeando ¿no? No voy a dejarte aquí para que te manosee una desconocida. Vámonos."

"¿No me vas a dejar aquí?"

"¿Problemas con el abandono, teme? Es gracioso viniendo de ti."

"Nunca abandonarías nada," le dijo con irritación.

"No, pero me gustaría. Suéltame. A mí que quiero decir. Vamos ¿quieres salir de aquí o no?"

Sasuke le dejo ir, bajando sus piernas y permitiendo al ojiazul llegar y desbloquear una muñeca.

Estaba a punto de abrir la otra cuando oyó la puerta abriese y se quedó paralizado.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Dejo discretamente la llave en la palma de Sasuke y se volvió hacia la expresión de sorpresa de Lady Saito mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suya.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Cuestionó la dama fuertemente cuando lo vio, poco a poco, pero sin cautela caminó hacia la pareja. Afortunadamente se perdió lo que Naruto había estado haciendo.

"Bueno, eh, quiero decir..."

"Les dije a mis estúpidos siervos quería una rubia para esta noche, pedí una mujer y tengo a un hombre."

Naruto no sabía qué decir y así que se quedó en silencio, hasta que Sasuke le dio un discreto rodillazo en el codo .

"Debe haber habido una confusión," ofreció el de ojos azules débilmente.

"Idiotas," dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Ven conmigo, te llevaré de regreso y buscaré a una mujer yo misma."

"Lady Saito," habló Sasuke rápidamente. "¿Por qué no dejarlo así? Él es lindo ¿no?"

La actuación del moreno y el tono tan sugerente que utilizo hizo que el vientre de Naruto cosquillease un poco. ¿Estaba tratando de sugerir lo que creía?

La señora se tomó un momento para observar a Naruto de arriba abajo, no parecía importarle lo que veía, pero todavía se veía un poco escéptica. Obviamente ella a tenía una idea en mente para esta noche y no sería disuadida tan fácilmente.

"Dudo que os disguste. Puedo pensar en muchas cosas que podríamos hacer con él para divertirnos," persistió el moreno, su cálido aliento golpeaba la parte posterior del cuello del rubio.

Francamente, el tono oscuro y seductor detrás de él era inquietante. La promesa de Uchiha le hizo temblar.

"¿Te gusta su aspecto?" le preguntó la dama a Sasuke con nuevo interés.

El rostro del otro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su caliente aliento contra su oreja. "Sí señora, los que se ven inocentes siempre son los que gimen más fuerte".

A Naruto le tomó todas su fuerza de voluntad no sobresaltarse cuando sintió algo húmedo y cálido serpentear por la ladera de cuello, lenta y deliberadamente hasta que unos dientes afilados se clavaron en el lóbulo de su oreja y le mordieron.

Sasuke estaba actuando de nuevo, pero eso no detuvo que su piel se pusiese de gallina. Realmente debería haberse convertido en un actor, hubiese sido muy famoso.

El espectáculo tuvo el efecto deseado a juzgar por la cara de la dama. El rubio simplemente se mordió el labio y aguanto la escena sin decir una palabra. Hasta que, por supuesto, Sasuke mordió aún más fuerte y se dio cuenta que _se suponia_ que tenia que gemir y actuar tal como había dicho el moreno. Pero mientras intentaba conseguir un gemido, el dolor hizo que su aliento saliese pesado y entrecortado provocando que la dama sonriese lentamente.

Definitivamente despertaron su interés, la Señora se acercó, pasando sus dedos sobre el pecho del rubio, luego llevo sus manos por su hombro acurrucándolas detrás de su cuello y se inclino hacia adelante. Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que le estaba besando.

Tal vez fue su primer beso con una mujer que no intentaba matarlo y aunque no lo había pedido, ni quería que sucediera, todavía sentía bastante decepcionado por la experiencia. Tenía la esperanza de que su primer beso con una mujer que le encontrase atractivo se sentiría mejor, que le haría más feliz, pero ahora solo mantenía la esperanza de que acabase pronto. Por supuesto que el momento podría haber sido arruinado por el hecho de que tenían una audiencia y estaba bastante seguro que, probablemente, esta le estaba lanzando dagas con la mirada ahora mismo.

"Tal vez te haga caso después de todo. _Es_ lindo, ¿no?" murmuro la dama en tono complacido cuando se apartó.

Ella empujó a Naruto hacia atrás, haciéndole chocar contra el pecho del Uchiha. Sasuke se sentía caliente contra la piel desnuda de su espalda, pero extrañamente era tranquilizador sentirlo allí. Incluso medio encadenado a una pared, era su aliado y era reconfortante sentirlo cerca. De mientras la dama se inclinó y atacó a sus labios de nuevo.

Sintió las pequeñas manos de Lady Saito deslizándose por sus costados mientras se empujaba así misma contra el cuerpo del rubio, este buscaba cualquier forma de poder salir de ese infierno.

Así no era como se había imaginado su primera vez. Aunque su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el suyo y sentía los pechos de la dama contra suya, no podía sentir nada más que estar atrapado y estaba profundamente considerando agarrarla y empujarla. Pero eso sería demasiado sospechoso.

Así que en su lugar agarró a la parte superior de las piernas de Sasuke. Su intención era que si sus manos ya estaban ocupadas no podría empujar a la mujer sin querer, pero se encontró sujetándose a los músculos tensos de las piernas del moreno como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y no importa lo tranquilizador que era tener la sensación familiar de la piel de Sasuke bajo sus dedos, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su cuerpo reaccionar solo e hiciese algo estúpido, como siempre.

Cuando ella desvió sus labios para atacar a un lado de su cuello, él estiró la cabeza para encontrarse, efectivamente con un Sasuke ceñudo. No sabía por qué, pero la expresión del moreno parecía un poco indignada. Parecía a punto soltar su mano del grillete abierto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe por segunda vez y un guardia se precipitó dentro de la habitación. Por suerte, no era el guardia de la puerta y así que no reconoció Naruto.

"¡Perdón por interrumpir!"

"No has interrumpido nada, todavía" respondió sombríamente la mujer.

Tomatsu-sama y Kuro-sama comenzaron una pelea milady. Estamos tratando de separarlos pero... "

Con una expresión muy preocupada la Señora se apartó rápidamente del rubio y se fue con el guardia sin mirar atrás. Naruto dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el hombro de Sasuke y suspiro de alivio.

"Quiero casarme con ese guardia," dijo Naruto con sentimiento.

"¿Comenzaste una pelea?" Preguntó el Uchiha liberando su segunda muñeca con su mano libre.

"Algo así," respondió alejándose de Sasuke con las piernas temblorosas, luego se volvió hacia él.

"Buena distracción" dijo su aliado frotándose las muñecas recién liberadas y se puso en frente de Naruto. "Te ves en el límite."

¿Eso fue preocupación?

"Estaba a punto de detenerla," confesó. "Lo siento Sasuke, pero no podía hacer eso, no con ella, ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Me da miedo."

"No habría sido el fin del mundo," le dijo. "No somos inválidos sin nuestro chakra, podríamos haber luchado si eso pasaba."

Primero Sasuke le preguntaba preocupado y ahora le daba apoyo. Incluso el pelinegro estaba empezando a flipar.

Para distraerse fue a recuperar su bolsa abandonada, sacó uno de los trajes y se lo tiró a su compañero.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Nuestra manera de salir," respondió simplemente el Uzumaki.

* * *

Al final, su plan de escape había sido tan fácil como ponerse los trajes, buscar las escaleras, bajar y salir por las puertas delanteras. La facilidad fue muy agradecida después de una noche tan movidita, pero incluso con su nueva riqueza decidieron que quedarse en la ciudad no era buena idea. En su lugar, decidieron abandonar la ciudad lo más rápido posible. Sería otra noche durmiendo en el raso pero valdría la pena en caso de que alguien sospechase del robo. Después de todo, la pareja había desaparecido de la habitación de la dama, pero a saber cuánto tiempo habría durado la pelea. De cualquier manera, lo mejor era no dejar nada al azar. Viajaron hasta el cansancio y encontraron con un claro perfecto para acampar cerca del río para beber unos tragos de agua y eliminar los restos de la noche de su piel.

Estaba sentado en el río, con el agua hasta el cuello cuando Sasuke se acercó y le frotó a Naruto una mancha en el cuello vigorosamente durante unos momentos.

"¿Qué es?" pidió el de ojos azules sin estar seguro si quería saber lo que era.

"Pintalabios".

"Uuuuhhhgggg," respondió metiendo su cabeza dentro del agua y frotando el mismo lugar un par de veces más sólo para asegurarse de que se había ido.

Cuando reapareció Sasuke lo miraba pensativo.

"Tal vez debimos haber pensado mejor el plan", comentó Sasuke.

"Está bien. Tenías razón, con el dinero conseguiremos ropa, comida y lugares donde dormir durante un tiempo."

"¿Así que admites que valió la pena?"

Naruto pensó que a lo largo por un momento. "Sí. Quiero decir, no es como si hubiese sucedido algo, sólo un par de sustos. ¿Soy yo o ella era muy agresiva?"

"Estás hablando con el chico que encadeno a una pared," le recordó el pelinegro.

Naruto rió de antes de aclarar su expresión una vez más.

"No era como me lo había imaginado. Quiero decir, me gustan las chicas, por supuesto. Me gusta como son, su forma de sentir, pero ella era un poco espeluznante. Simplemente no era muy..."

"Cómoda," acabo Sasuke por él con una media sonrisa leve.

Naruto le sonrió de vuelta, "Muy divertido, Sasuke. Fue bueno para ti quedarte encadenado sin que nadie pudiese tocarte. Yo tuve que esquivar un hombre borracho y caliente que quería que le chupase la polla".

"Como estas bromeando sobre ello, veo te las arreglaste para escapar de ahí."

"Por supuesto que lo hice. En realidad, así empecé la pelea."

El pelinegro rodó los ojos. "No quiero saber cómo."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Naruto indignado. "Fue un movimiento muy inteligente, estarías orgulloso de mí."

"Lo dudo."

"Todo lo que hice fue chupársela, se ve que fui tan bueno que dijo que haría cualquier cosa por mí," el rostro del rubio se puso rojo, pero la broma valió la pena al ver la reacción de Sasuke.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, parece que lo estuvo considerando por unos momentos ya que parecían muy impresionados. "Tch, mentiroso."

"Te lo creíste por un momento ¿verdad?"

"No."

"Mentiroso," le acusó de vuelta.

La noche era cálida así que no se preocuparon en encender un fuego, no hicieron otra cosa aparte de sentarse en el río durante un largo tiempo. Sasuke no se había molestado en vestirse de nuevo, se sentó con sus largas piernas estiradas frete y las cruzó a la altura del tobillo.

Naruto se sentó junto a él, con las piernas cruzadas y observó la tenue luz de la luna en la superficie del agua.

"Debería ir a cazar, pero estoy demasiado cansado para moverse. Pero también estoy demasiado alterado como para dormir."

"Durmamos un poco, mañana ya encontraremos algo para comer," sugirió el pelinegro.

"¿Crees que está bien dormir hasta mañana?"

"Cubrí nuestras pistas bastante bien. Y además que una gran cantidad de hombres borrachos pierdan su dinero no va a sorprender a los dueños. Pasaron toda la noche corriendo con sus billeteras para inclinar o atraer a los trabajadores. Me sorprendería si llegan a reportar el robo. Dudo que los invitados o la Señora Saito se sientan cómodos revelando que les han robado. La gente rica tiende a ocultar que asisten a fiestas así. Así que me sorprendería si alguien dice algo de nosotros. Eres un imbécil si te sientes mal por ello".

"Lo sigo haciendo, "admitió el ojiazul.

"Yo no."

"¡No me jodas!"

"Sólo ve a dormir un poco."

"No puedo, sigo viendo... eh, es mucho para digerir. Me refiero a lo que paso en la fiesta."

Sasuke lo miró con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera luchando por no reírse. Pocas veces lo había visto de esa manera, quizá una y seguía siendo sorprendente. Cuando se veía divertido casi parecía una persona diferente.

"Claro, lo hiciste tan bien."

El Uzumaki sonrió ante la broma de mal gusto. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que Sasuke sería capaz de bromear algún día?

"Te mentí acerca de lo de la mamada, ¿recuerdas?"

"Hmm, empiezo a dudarlo."

Naruto rodó los ojos y arrastró a sus pies.

"Gilipollas. Muy bien, voy a tratar de dormir un poco. Tú también deberías descansar. Me siento culpable haber cogido el dinero, pero creo que cuanto antes lleguemos a la siguiente ciudad y por fin tenga una comida decente me sentiré mejor. "

 **FIN PARTE 6**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Bien, bien ¿no es Sasuke el mejor actor que han visto? jajaja.

Las personas que han leído alguna de mis otras historias saben que acostumbro a reutilizar escenas de algún fic anterior. En éste, intentare poner todos mis clichés. En esta parte estaba la escena de Sasuke encadenado, aunque es cierto que es la primera vez que he utilizado de forma divertida, en esta no era torturado yay. Otra buena a escena sería la de la ducha, pero esta no saldrá hasta dentro de un tiempo. La escena del baño… bueno, aquí se bañan juntos casi todas las noches, así que podría decir sale en exceso;) También utilizaré al Sasuke celoso más adelante. Tengo pensadas más escenas, pero no os las adelantare por ahora. De todas formas, pensé que sería divertido ver a Sasuke atado de nuevo lol.

Como siempre, espero verlos de nuevo muy pronto.


	15. Efectivo 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 7**

 **Efectivo**

 **Capítulo 1/3**

Les tomó un día y medio llegar a la siguiente ciudad. Para entonces estaban aún más cansados y con aún más hambre. Habían intentado cazar la mañana después de la fiesta, pero no encontraron nada de carne por el camino y eran cautelosos de no comer fruta que no pudiesen reconocer, aparte de la que Sasuke había tomado cariño.

Estaban cada vez más cerca de la ciudad y discutían sobre cuál debería ser su primera prioridad una vez llegaran.

"La comida," dijo Naruto. "Ooooh, me pregunto si aquí hay ramen."

"Ropa", argumentó Sasuke una vez más. "Estos trajes son incómodos y nada prácticos. Además parecemos estúpidos viajando con estos sucios trajes formales."

"Ah, vamos Sasuke ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre! Por favor, ¿podemos conseguir algo de comer primero?"

"No, es tarde. No quiero correr el riesgo de las tiendas de ropa cierren antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de comprar nada. Los puestos de comida no cerraran tan pronto."

El Uchiha tenía un buen punto, pero su estómago no estaba de acuerdo. Pensó que podía quedarse el traje maloliente e inapropiado para otra semana si eso significaba poder conseguir una comida decente. Pero entonces...

"Está bien, hagamos un trato. Iremos a comprar la ropa primero, pero luego cuando vayamos a cenar miremos a ver si encontramos ramen."

"No hay trato. Además, ¿por qué tenemos que comer lo mismo?"

Ese pensamiento no había cruzado la honesta mente de Naruto. Durante el mes pasado no habían pasado mucho tiempo separados. Así que supuso que simplemente se habría acostumbrado a ello.

"Bueno, solo asumí que nos gustaría comer juntos."

"Dobe, no estamos casados, puedes comer lo que quieras donde quieras, no tenemos que estar juntos todo el tiempo. En realidad, si quieres ir a comer algo primero está bien, yo voy a buscar algo de ropa".

No había ninguna regla que dijese que tenían que permanecer juntos. Lo habían estado hasta ahora por mayor comodidad y seguridad. Pero ahora estaban lejos de donde habían comenzado, dudaba todavía fuese peligroso.

Así que ¿por qué diablos se sentía tan preocupado de repente?

Debido a esa sensación, cuando llegaron a la ciudad y Sasuke comenzaron a buscar una tienda de ropa, Naruto se fue con él. Afortunadamente el pelinegro no dijo nada al respecto, pero cuando lo vio comportarse como si fuese su sombra levantó una ceja.

"Puedo esperar," dijo simplemente el ojiazul mientras trataba firmemente de no mirarle a los ojos.

* * *

En este punto del viaje, aún no tenían demasiadas pertenecías. Tenían la ropa en sus espaldas, su nueva mochila y poco más. Antes de ir a la residencia Saito, Naruto se aseguró de ocultar las pocas posesiones que aún tenían en los bolsillos. No estaba seguros de cuento llevaban caminando, pero había recuperado su protector de cabeza y otras cosas. Por alguna desconocida razón no querida perder su protector. Lo identificaba como un ninja de Konoha y era una parte importante de su vida. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que se sentía mejor sabiendo que estaba a salvo en la bolsa, junto con su dinero mal conseguido. Todavía se sentía mal por el robo, aunque al menos le ayudaría a lo largo de su viaje. La ropa y la comida eran necesidades absolutas.

Todavía estaban bastante lejos de las tierras del ninja por lo que las tiendas no tenían nada parecido a lo que solían usar, obviamente. Pero los estilos no eran demasiado horribles y la pareja no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar sus nuevas mudas antes de que las tiendas cerrasen.

Sasuke terminó con una camisa muy parecida a la que Naruto había rasgado por la mitad, aunque esta vez era de un color azul profundo y más larga que la anterior, le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo cubriéndole la parte superior de sus nuevos pantalones grises. Tenía un cuello en forma de uve así que se le veía la piel pálida en el pecho y gran parte de sus brazos, parecía lo suficientemente adecuada para el clima cálido. Y sus pantalones de color gris oscuro, al menos, no eran los mismos que antes. Mientras tanto el Uzumaki compró un par de pantalones de color verde oliva y una camisa naranja de manga corta con cremallera. Apenas la vio Sasuke rodó sus ojos.

"Tenía la esperanza de que no encontrases nada de ese color."

"Me veo sexy, admítelo,"

"¿Quieres que te mienta?"

"Vamos teme, ya tienes tu ropa nueva, vamos a comer."

Naruto también había comprado una camiseta negra sólo por si acaso y Sasuke había conseguido la misma camisa pero de color purpura. Ambos sintieron que sus primeras compras habían sido un éxito.

* * *

El ojiazul vio el brillo de la ropa del moreno esa misma noche, justo cuando se preparaban para ir a la cama en un hotel y el pelinegro decidió usar únicamente su nueva camisa como pijama. Era extraño, la camisa apenas cubría lo justo y aunque últimamente habían pasado mucho tiempo desnudos, de alguna manera parecía más revelador que cualquier otra cosa.

 _Estúpido Sasuke, hacia que cualquier pedazo de ropa pareciese sacado del armario de una cortesana._

"Te ves estúpido," le dijo el de ojos azules.

"Voy a dormir, no me visto para lucir bien."

Bueno, era cierto. En realidad, la camisa le recordó a la vestimenta de los invitados de la fiesta. Lo cual solo sirvió para recordarle escenas incómodas.

"Tiene que doler," comentó Naruto.

Sasuke acomodo los brazos detrás de su cabeza y miró hacia el techo con una expresión suave.

"Como es habitual, comienzas una historia por el medio, sin ninguna indicación de donde se supone que empieza."

"En la fiesta," comenzó antes de darse cuenta, tal vez esto no era la mejor conversación para tener con alguien, y menos si ese alguien era Sasuke. Aun que seguramente no le importase lo que pensaba o se reía de él por gilipollas.

Era una pena. En toda su vida nunca había tenido un amigo de su misma edad con el que pudiese hablar sin temor de que se riese de él o sin que le hiciese sentir estúpido.

Sasuke era lo más parecido que había tenido a un mejor amigo y el muy bastardo le había abandonado justo cuando habían comenzando a acercarse.

"¿Qué? ¿Estar encadenado a la pared?"

"Uh, sí," mintió acostándose en su cama y apartado la vista hacia la pared opuesta para que no pudiese ver su expresión. Ya no importaba, aunque al parecer, su tono no había sido lo suficientemente convincente.

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos de silencio para averiguarlo, pero finalmente el moreno entendió lo que realmente había querido decir.

"El sexo no hace daño, idiota. De lo contrario la gente no disfrutaría tanto de ello. A menos que sea tosco o forzado. Y eso no es lo que estaba pasando en la fiesta".

Bueno, al menos Sasuke no se había burlado de él como había supuesto, y ya que había descubierto su estado virginal ¿qué más daba?

Se volvió a ver a su aliado, mirándolo todavía con esa expresión ilegible.

"Eso no es realmente lo que quería decir. Sé que se supone que debe sentirse bien, sólo quería decir que… algunas de las cosas que estaban haciendo..."

"¿Te refieres a los chicos?"

"No era sólo los chicos por lo que vi, pero sí. Supongo que viste tanto como yo."

"Todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo que quería. No estaban hiriendo a nadie, considerando todo lo que escuché".

"¿Alguna vez has hecho algo raro con una chica? Quiero decir, ¿has estado con alguna verdad?"

"No", cortó el pelinegro.

"Espera," dijo Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, "Eso no significa que… ¿ya sabes?"

Sasuke le dedico su poco habitual media sonrisa. "Nunca he dicho que he haya tenido sexo. Sólo lo asumiste."

"¡Eso no es justo! ¡Te reíste de mí porque era virgen cuando tú también lo eras! ¿¡Qué coño!?"

"Yo sólo dije que tu virginidad era muy obvia."

Lo cual era cierto, pero el Uzumaki no lo veía justo.

"De todos modos ¿Cómo diablos sigues siendo virgen? Te caen chicas del cielo siempre que quieres."

"Eso no significa que quiera tener sexo con ellas."

"Así que eres exigente," concluyó el ojiazul poniéndose colorado ante el tono del Uchiha.

"Supongo. Aun que tal vez 'desinteresado' lo definiría mejor."

"¿Cómo no puedes estar interesado?"

"Tú me dirás. Podrías haber conseguido una chica en la fiesta pero actuaste como si todo te revolviese el estomago."

"Eso fue diferente. Me iban a _pagar_ por tener sexo con ellas."

"¿Y? Tu primera vez no tiene porque ser un momento mágico y especial. Hay personas que pagan por sexo en su primera vez, no lo veo un problema".

"Sí, pero no les pagan. Vamos Sasuke, incluso con tu actitud no importa lo que pasase, no hubieras tenido sexo con ninguno de los de ahí."

"Eso es cierto," admitió. "Pero es cosa de elección. Me gusta tener opciones acerca de lo que hago."

"¿Es como cuando dijiste que preferirías que te manosease yo antes que un extraño?"

Sasuke tomó un momento para responder, pero finalmente dijo, "Sí."

"Lo entiendo. Prefieres a alguien de tu elección y no alguien que no conoces, incluso si esa elección tampoco es alguien quien quieres."

"Básicamente".

"Bueno, pillo lo que estás tratando de decir, pero no lo entiendo totalmente. Estaría halagado si me eligiese por encima de cualquier otra persona."

"Eso es porque no estás acostumbrado a tener atención," le dijo el moreno sin rodeos.

"Eso es frío, teme. Pero supongo que tienes razón. Una chica que este pillada por ti no es algo raro encontrar. Algunos no tenemos ese lujo."

"Eso es porque no lo ves. Gritas a todo el mundo sobre lo grande que eres, de cómo vas a convertirte Hokage y todo eso, pero realmente tienes muy poca confianza en ti mismo cuando se trata de las relaciones sociales. Es muy molesto cuanto te quejas al respecto".

"¿Cuándo empecemos a hablar de mi?"

"Es tu turno," le dijo simplemente. "Estoy seguro que un montón de chicas van detrás del héroe de la aldea, pero seguro que no lo notas porque no está acostumbrado a la atención y no puedes verlo."

"¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?" preguntó un poco irritado. "No sabes nada de mi vida durante los últimos cinco años."

"No, pero te conozco y no has cambiado mucho."

"Lo que sea Sasuke, me habría dado cuenta si alguna chica quisiera estar conmigo." entonces, Naruto recordó algo. "¿Sabes? Una vez Hinata me dijo que me amaba, pero no sé muy bien si querida decir que estaba enamorada de mí o cualquier otra cosa romántica."

"¿No le preguntaste?"

"Uh, no," respondió tímidamente. "Estaba demasiado agitado y estresado en ese momento. Pain acababa de atacar la aldea y la kunoichi de la nube apareció diciendo que iban a cazarte y matarte. Estaba demasiado distraído"

"¿Una chica te confesó su amor y tú te distrajiste porque alguien iba a por mí?" preguntó Sasuke medio sorprendido y medio irritado.

"Suena estúpido cuando lo dices en voz alta," admitió. "Sakura también me dijo una vez que me amaba, pero sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ella todavía estaba enamorada de ti, solo quería impedirme que fuese detrás tuya"

"Así que Sakura te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti y la llamaste mentirosa."

"Exacto."

"Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, y eso ya es mucho. Así que aquí viene la gran pregunta, ¿Estas enamorado de ella? Porque escuchando eso me da la sensación de que de quien estas enamorado es de mi"

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso bastardo. No es me pase cada momento tratando de encontrarte. Solo fue una coincidencia, eso es todo."

"Es sólo una reflexión, puedes ver porque me da la impresión equivocada."

"Si estás hablando de cuando te besé en la caja fue sólo porque quería averiguar por qué te estabas comportando de manera extraña. Te pregunté, pero no me lo quisiste decir."

"Así que, ¿Qué te dijo tu pequeño experimento?"

"Que tienes un sentido muy complicado y cambiante del espacio personal."

"Bueno, al menos no fue para nada."

"Realmente me gustaría que dejases de tomarme el pelo teme. Nunca fuiste así antes, estabas siempre pesimista y encaprichado en vengar a tu clan. Supongo que eso explica tu sentido del humor, aunque esta hecho una mierda por la 'falta de uso'."

Sasuke no dijo nada al principio, pero tampoco parecía enojado.

"¿No es esto lo que querías?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Solías hablar sobre el vínculo que compartíamos, sobre lo cerca que estábamos y ¿ahora alucinas porque te estoy tratando como un amigo?"

¿Sse refería a cuando se había enfadado con él por decirle que 'no eran amigos' justo después de que habían cruzado la frontera? Si es así, se sorprendía de que se preocupase por eso, o incluso intentase remediarlo. Después de todo, no pareció importarle en el momento.

"Nunca te considere esa clase de amigo," respondió Naruto honestamente, todavía sorprendido de que Sasuke hablase de eso.

"Así que ¿quieres un amigo que no actúe como un amigo?"

"No quise decir eso. No eras esa clase de amigo, pero en cierto modo esperaba que un día lo fueses," dijo el de ojos azules en voz baja.

"Hacer lazos con la gente solo causa dolor," le dijo el pelinegro de manera uniforme. "Deberías entenderlo ahora".

"Si sigues diciendo eso, ¿acaso me estás ofreciendo ahora una amistad falsa solo por piedad o algo por el estilo? ¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo?"

"No estoy tratando de hacer nada, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? La verdad es que es una especie de un alivio no tratar de hacer nada."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó con curiosidad, arrastrándose un poco más cerca para poder ver la expresión contraria.

"Todos los viejos problemas, todo lo que sentía y todo a lo que tenía que hacer frente está ahora muy lejos. Literalmente. No hay nada que pueda hacer, solo centrarme en cada nuevo problema que surge. Me cabree en un principio, pero me di cuenta que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, en realidad ahora es un tanto liberador".

Sasuke miró a los ojos azules por un momento, luego los evadió entre enojado y avergonzado por haber admitido esas cosas en voz alta. Naruto estaba completamente sorprendido, una vez más le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero no podía entender su punto. El Uzumaki estaba ansioso por llegar a casa porque tenía cosas y personas que amaba le esperándole allí. Para Sasuke todo lo que le esperaba eran recuerdos dolorosos y soledad, debe haberse sentido como una abrumadora presión. No le extrañaba que se comportase diferente de cómo solía ser a veces.

"No es que me este quejando," dijo el Uzumaki con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me gusta tu nuevo yo. Bueno, a veces. Cuando no me estás tomando el pelo o burlándose de mí."

"Lo hice antes", señaló el Uchiha.

"Sí, pero ahora lo haces con menos... Sasukedad."

"No estoy seguro de si eso es ofensivo o no."

"Mejor no pienses en ello."

El pelinegro le sonrió. "Ahora _tu_ _me estas_ tomado el pelo."

"Te lo mereces, imbécil."

"Idiota."

"Bastardo."

"Virgen".

"¡Hey! ¡Tú también lo eres!"

"Sí, pero no a mi no me parece un insulto".

Lo cual probablemente era cierto. A Sasuke no le importaba lo que otras personas pensasen de él y en general, la gente parecía una molestia para él. Así que no era una sorpresa que no se molestase lo mas mínimo por ser llamado 'virgen'. También tenía que haber una larga explicación de por qué seguía siéndolo. Porque _tenía_ que tener un cierto i _nterés_. ¿Qué chico adolescente no lo tenía?

"¿Así que en el mundo entero no hay una muchacha lo suficientemente buena para Uchiha Sasuke? Sé que has dicho que quieres ser tú quien la elijas y que no sólo sea una chica al azar a la que le gustas. Pero tienes que tener alguna idea."

"No me importa, nunca he pensado en ello."

"¿Nunca te tentaron?"

El Uchiha se detuvo. "Nunca".

"¡Mentiroso!" cantó triunfalmente. La pequeña pausa y el tono vacilante eran suficientes para saber que estaba mintiendo.

"Está bien, me tentaron."

"Ah, lo sabía. ¿Era bonita?"

"No es realmente una palabra que yo usaría."

"Oh. Déjame adivinar, con grandes pechos y con algún tipo de peinado oscuro y estrafalario."

"No."

"Vamos, ¡al menos dame algo!"

"Su busto era insignificante"

"Bueno, eso es revelador," comentó el rubio sarcásticamente. "En un momento eres hablador, el siguiente no."

"Lo que sea," Sasuke respondió alejándose del otro.

Naruto cerró la distancia entre ellos. Se estiro sobre su estómago a través del espacio entre las camas, con las piernas aun en su futón. Se incorporó usando los codos, apoyó su barbilla en el hueco del cuello de su compañero y suspiró. El moreno ni siquiera se inmutó.

"¿Ne, Sasuke?"

"¿Qué?

"No importa qué, siempre seguirás siendo mi amigo, me da igual lo que digas. Nuevo, viejo, lo que sea, no me importa."

"Qué conmovedor," respondió el Uchiha hipócritamente. "¡Suéltame!"

Naruto no se movió. "Quiero hacer algo mañana. Con el dinero que tenemos, miremos si podemos conseguirte una nueva espada."

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó un poco sorprendido.

"Porque no tenemos armas e incluso sin chakra eres realmente bueno con la katana."

"¿Y tú?"

"Sin mi chakra estoy mejor luchado sin armas."

"¿No desconfiarás de mí cuando este armado, y tu no tengas nada?"

"No," respondió el ojiazul sin dudarlo. "Confío en ti. Además, mis puños no son nada."

Apoyó sus labios contra la parte posterior del pálido cuello durante unos segundos antes tomar distancia y arrastrase de vuelta a su propia futón.

"Buenas noches, Sasuke."

"Sí... lo que sea," respondió el pelinegro vacilante.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Aquí es donde echo mucho de menos a mi beta *snif* Sé que Sasuke ha estado un poco demasiado hablador pero supongo que lo necesitaba para que el capitulo fluyese cómodamente. Quería que pareciese que cada vez se van acercando más y que Sasuke se está abriendo poco a poco. Desafortunadamente no estoy segura de si ha salió bien o no, no estaba segura de cómo hacer a Sasuke más amigable en esta escena. Quería que pareciera que estaba hablando por molestar a Naruto, pero sin darse cuenta de su unión con él, no estoy muy segura de si lo conseguí. Creo que fue un poco más amable de lo que esperaba inicialmente. Pero bueno, es agradable verlos llevarse bien finalmente :)

De todos modos, bienvenidos de nuevo. Esta parte estará formada por tres capítulos. Van a pasar un par de noches en esta ciudad antes de seguir adelante y en el siguiente capítulo será el momento de montar una fiesta y emborracharse, efectivamente, habrá diversión jijiji.

Hasta entonces.

 **Notas Traductora** : Gracias de nuevo por todos vuestros reviews, favs y follows. A partir de ahora todo comenzara a ponerse en marcha. Si, si, ya va a empezar a ponerse interesante. Así que paso por aquí solo para aumentaros el hype y deciros que el próximo cap es uno de mis favoritos. Esperadlo con ansias y hasta la semana que viene.

Se os quiere. Bye Bye.


	16. Efectivo 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 7**

 **Efectivo**

 **Capítulo 2/3**

Fiel a su palabra, a la mañana siguiente, justo después de cazar, se pasearon por un par de tiendas de armas, hasta que finalmente Sasuke encontró una katana que le gustase. Vació sus bolsillos más de lo que habían previsto, pero aún les quedaba bastante y ahora con al menos uno de ellos armado se sentían mucho más relajados que antes.

Bueno el pelinegro lo estaba, Naruto era más difícil de decir. Desde que se enteró que este país no era como el anterior, parecía que temía a su alrededor. Probablemente sería por haber perdido su chakra.

Ahora Sasuke era muy consciente de sus propios defectos. No es que pensase que tenía mucho que temer de la ciudadanía, seguía siendo luchador muy cualificado con chakra o sin él. Aun que tenia destreza física, no podía dejara de sentirse vulnerable.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable.

Se le ocurrió que Naruto ya había pensado en eso. No tenían ninguna razón especial para armarse. Pero todo lo que hicieron fue comprar comida y darle a Sasuke una agradable sensación de calma. Podía ser un idiota, pero a veces podría ser inconvenientemente perspicaz y se preguntaba si el dobe había querido que consiguiese una espada solo para hacerle sentir más tranquilo y relajado.

Sasuke odiaba admitirlo, pero había funcionado. Suponiendo que lo hubiese hecho por él, calro. Aunque quizás, sólo le estaba dando demasiado crédito.

Habían planeado permanecer en este pueblo solo por una noche y salir por la mañana, pero la caza les había tomado la mayor parte de la mañana y el Uchiha analizaba los pros y los contras de pasar otra noche en una cama cómoda y con agua caliente. Por su parte, Naruto miraba a su alrededor. Al parecer el pueblo estaba siendo decorado para algún tipo de festival, con una mirada le dijo que también quería quedarse.

"Sasuke ..." comenzó el ojiazul finalmente.

"Bien," lo interrumpió el pelinegro. "Una noche más, pero mañana tendremos que irnos."

El Uzumakil le dio una gran sonrisa. "Sasuke..."

"No."

"Pero yo-"

"No."

"Estan-"

"¡ _No!_ "

La sonrisa de Naruto se torció un poco y se volvió hacia delante, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. "Está bien, iré a ver el festival por mi cuenta. Eres tan soso que probablemente lo ruinarías."

Sasuke vio como trataba de manipularlo por un minuto entero. Había un festival esta noche y el dobe quería que fuese con él. Pero sabiendo que no podía tentarle con cosas divertidas, estaba tratando de tentarlo con la posibilidad de poder arruinarle el momento.

Y podría haber funcionado si su manera de engañarle no hubiese sido obvia.

"Si me miras así por mucho tiempo los ojos se te quedan clavados."

"¡No lo harán!" respondió el otro acaloradamente mientras se frotaba los parpados bruscamente. "Vamos teme, habrán juegos y esas cosas donde puedes lucirte y ganarme en todo."

"No."

"Así que, vas a sentarse en nuestra habitación toda la noche y mirar a las paredes hasta morirte de aburrimiento. ¿Es es tu plan maestro?"

No había pensado en eso. Mientras Naruto estuviese en el festival, tendría tiempo a solas para hacer lo que quisiera. No tenia por que pasar toda la noche en la habitación.

"No."

El Uzumaki rodó los ojos. "Bien, bien, señor aburrido. Yo iré a jugar, comeré comida deliciosa y veré los fuegos artificiales."

"¿Que importa si voy o no?"

Al principio, Naruto parecía perplejo ante la pregunta. "Bueno, es más divertido ir con alguien que ir solo."

"Tal vez se puedas encontrar una cita mientras estas allí," le dijo sarcásticamente.

"Bueno, ya que tu no vas a ser mi cita, ¡tal vez lo haga!" el dobe pensó en lo que había dicho por unos segundos. "Eso no sonó de la manera que yo quería."

"Obviamente."

* * *

Al anochecer llegó junto con el sonido de la música haciendo eco a través de las calles. Naruto salió de la habitación para ir al festival, mientras que Sasuke salió completamente de la ciudad.

No fue muy lejos, justo al lado de los campos, donde podía practicar con su nueva katana en paz y hacer algo de ejercicio. Había estado preocupado por no haber entrenando lo suficiente últimamente y esta noche tenía una buena escusa para volver a la rutina.

Hizo algunos estiramientos de calentamiento y luego comenzó con los ejercicios. De mientras podía oír la música y las risas del festival en la distancia.

El ruido le distraía un poco, sin embargo al cabo de una hora dejó caer sus brazos de dolor, se puso de pie y miró a la luz de la ciudad por un largo tiempo. Sin duda, en algún lugar de ahí Naruto estaba ocupado metiéndose en líos y haciendo el ridículo.

Tal vez, ahora que ya había acabado el entrenamiento, podía pasarse por el festival y ver lo que estaba haciendo el muy idiota. Quizás lo molestaría un poco antes de volver a la habitación.

Una brisa fresca sacudió su ropa y le revolvió el cabello mientras contemplaba la ciudad.

Por supuesto que podría ir ahora, el entrenamiento podía continuar mañana. Incluso sería más fácil entrenar con alguien a quien poder dirigir los ataques.

Además, Naruto podía estar en problemas, tenía una habilidad especial para ello.

Sasuke suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza mientras trataba de averiguar que estaba mal con él.

* * *

La forma como el rostro de Naruto se iluminó al verle casi le hizo dar media vuelta y abandonarle de nuevo. Pero no, miro al dobe con el ceño fruncido mientras este corría como un imbécil hasta él y le cogía del brazo.

"Vamos, las bailarinas están a punto de empezar, no quiero perdérmelo."

Naruto actuaba como si supiese que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Cosa que le molestó más que el hecho de haber dejado que sucediese. Pero ¿qué podía decir en este momento? Era mejor fingir que lo había tenido todo planeado que protestar o enojarse por eso. No quería hacerle pensar que había ganado.

El Uchiha permitió que Naruto lo llevase a un área más o menos retirada, allí le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en el tronco de un árbol y volvió a salir corriendo de nuevo. Desde allí Sasuke pudo divisar un gran anillo. En el interior del círculo había unos pequeños braseros de luz donde algunas chicas bailaban con largas faldas de color azul zafiro.

Naruto regresó, sentándose junto a él y entregándole un plato de algo y una taza que olía a alcohol.

La comida olía bastante agradable pero el moreno miró a Naruto mientras este tomaba un sorbo de su taza. Después dio un sorbo a la suya y sintió su garganta arder. Trató desesperadamente de no toser, pero aun así sus ojos se humedecieron.

El Uzumaki le sonrió. "Bueno, ¿no es así?"

"Moonshine(1)", murmuró Sasuke. "¿Qué carajo te pasa? Podía emborracharme con tan sólo inhalar el vapor."

Naruto se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa. "Al parecer es sidra. Nunca la había probado antes."

"Eso es porque no tienes la edad suficiente," señaló el pelinegro.

"No creo que les importe aquí. Vamos Sasuke, relájate. ¡Pasar un buen rato!"

El Uchiha le miró de mala manera.

Pero a pesar de sus objeciones, después de haber terminado su comida, tomó un par de copas más. No fue tan malo después de del primer intento y sabía un poco a las manzanas.

Observaron las bailarinas, en ocasiones le dobe aplaudía junto con el resto de la multitud y en otras Sasuke era vagamente consciente que el rubio se iba y volvía con una taza llena para remplazar la suya vacía.

Lo que sea que estaban bebiendo era bastante fuerte, pero desde que comenzó a beber, no quería parar. Detenerse ahora podría hacerle pensar al otro que no podía manejarlo. Además, a partir de la segunda taza, el agradable sabor a manzana se hizo más fuerte, mientras que la quemazón comenzó a disminuir.

Continúo mirando a las chicas bailar con un enfoque raro, realmente no estaba viendo lo que estaba mirando, su visión se había vuelto ligeramente borrosa. Pero a medida que la chica bailaba se daba cuenta que ella le miraba de vuelta. Trató de mirar el suelo después de eso, pero la chica bailando y girando delante de él parecía muy decidida a conseguir su atención de nuevo y apenas podía fingir no darse cuenta.

Era bonita, supuso, con el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos aún más oscuros, pero la expresión de su rostro le molestaba. Estaba tratando de coquetear con él. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Naruto con una extraña expresión, entre divertida y preocupada. Era casi como si estuviera entretenido al ver los intentos de la chica para llamar su atención, pero también algo preocupado de que en algún momento tuviese que rescatar a Sasuke, o la chica.

Para solucionar esto de una vez por todas, se levanto sobre sus pies inestables, agarró al dobe de la camisa y lo arrastró justo a sí mismo lejos del espectáculo. Naruto tuvo que incorporarse deprisa y seguirlo si no quería correr el riesgo de terminar de espaldas contra el suelo.

Una docena de pasos más y el rubio logró liberar su camisa de los dedos de Sasuke con los sus propios, después obligo al moreno a detenerse.

"Hey teme, tranquilízate. Si hubiera sabido que las bailarinas te iban a molestar tanto nos hubiéramos ido antes. Eso no significa que tengamos que irnos al hotel aún."

"He tenido suficiente", dijo a Sasuke mirando hacia abajo, la mano de Naruto todavía sostenía sus dedos. "¿Por qué sigues cogiendo mi mano?"

"No, todavía no quiero soltarte," respondió el ojiazul como si no importase. "Vamos Sasuke, los fuegos artificiales comenzaran en nada."

"Está bien, pero no aquí."

* * *

En su camino fuera de la ciudad, Naruto consiguió otro par de copas. Sasuke le llevó hasta el lugar donde había estado practicando hacia un par de horas.

Desde ahí tenían una vista fantástica de la ciudad y de donde se supone que iban a salir los fuegos artificiales. La luna emitía la luz suficiente para que ninguno de los dos tropezase por los caminos oscuros. El Uchiha se sentó en la hierba fresca y Naruto se cayó/sentó a su lado.

"Estás borracho," le dijo el pelinegro.

Esperó brevemente y se sorprendió por la respuesta del Uzumaki: "Sí. Y tu también."

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces. "Probablemente."

El ojiazul miró su taza. "¿Qué hay que hacer para convertir una manzana en esto?"

"Mucho."

No tenía mucha experiencia con el alcohol, pero estaba bastante seguro de las manzanas no estaban destinadas a ser inflamables.

El rubio terminó su taza y se apoyó en sus manos con un suspiro de satisfacción. "Sabía que volverías."

Al pelinegro se le ocurrió una respuesta cortante pero no llegó a expresarla. En lugar de ello su cerebro ahogado en alcohol eligió a preguntar: "¿Cómo?"

"Sé que no eres el chico más divertido ni cariñoso del mundo, pero también te gusta relajarte de vez en cuando."

"Entrenar me relaja."

"Además, sé que te aburres sin mí," continuó como si no hubiese oído.

¿Había sido eso? ¿Había sido que simplemente estaba aburrido de estar solo de nuevo? Parecía poco probable ya que siempre acostumbraba a estar solo antes.

Pero como Naruto sabía que lo haría, entreno durante una mera hora y se fue en su búsqueda.

"Si te dejo solo, probablemente acabarías en la cárcel de nuevo. Ya fue suficiente dolor de cabeza la última vez."

Naruto le sonrió y luego comenzaron los fuegos artificiales. Sasuke observó el rostro del ojiazul mientras miraba como los colores estallaban en el cielo, tenía la boca abierta y una estúpida mirada en su rostro. Se preguntó si el dobe había tenido razón en otra cosa también. Tal vez solo quería relajarse. Se había pasado gran parte de su vida siendo una bola de rabia y odio, quizá ahora esto le aliviaba ligeramente. Era algo parecido a una pequeña opresión en el pecho que se desvanecía lentamente y únicamente le quedaba una vaga sensación de dejar algo detrás, pero podía vivir sin ello. Se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con el sitio estaba, cientos de millas lejos de casa, con montón de pensamientos en la cabeza y su compañero de viaje. Era tal como le había dicho anoche, era una especie de alivio y recién se daba cuenta de lo cierto que era.

Volvió la cabeza hacia delante de nuevo, justo a tiempo para recibir un beso en la mejilla. No preguntó porque era esta vez.

"No hagas gran cosa de eso," le aconsejó Sasuke. "Tal vez, si que estaba aburrido."

Afortunadamente, Naruto no respondió, aunque lo sintió apoyarse en él para continuar viendo los fuegos artificiales en silencio.

No tenía ganas de decirle que se apartase.

* * *

Tropezaron hasta llegar a su habitación y allí encontraron los futones ya preparados. Naruto no perdió tiempo en quitarse sus pantalones cortos y ponerse cómodo. Su cabeza todavía estaba hasta arriba de alcohol por lo que le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que Sasuke había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y se había derrumbado sobre su propia cama, todavía con la ropa puesta.

El ojiazul sonrió en su dirección. "Estas demasiado borracho como para quitarte la ropa ¿eh?"

Sasuke no respondió y se dio cuenta que se había quedado KO.

Riendo suavemente, rodó sobre sus rodillas y arrastró sus pies hasta el pelinegro. Su amigo estaba respirando lentamente, se le había resbalado un hombro de la camisa y su pecho estaba expuesto casi en su totalidad. Con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta la piel de Sasuke parecía increíblemente pálida y suave.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras se tambaleaba para comenzar a ayudarle a quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones. Le tomó toda la poca concentración que le quedaba hacer la tarea en el estado que estaba, pero lo consiguió sin despertarle. No encontraba la manera de sacarle la camisa, así que dejo que durmiese con ella.

Paso sus ojos azules desenfocados por la pálida piel, sorprendido por lo bien que se veía. Pensaba que ya se había acostumbrado a verlo, pero justo en este momento parecía diferente y vulnerable.

Era un lado de Sasuke que pocas veces mostraba, pero a Naruto le gustaba como se veía su rostro mientras dormía, no había ni rastro de ira, ni de malicia, ni de sarcasmo. Se veía tranquilo y pensó que nunca volvería a ver esa expresión en el Uchiha.

Unos dedos fantasmales acariciaron un lado la cara del pelinegro, trazando una línea desde la mandíbula hasta la barbilla. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus labios entreabiertos. Le pasó un dedo suavemente por labio inferior causando que las oscuras pestañas revoloteasen y abriese los ojos lentamente.

Sasuke se lamió el labio inferior como si el contacto le hubiese hormigueado, o algo así.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada."

El Uchiha lo miró con los ojos soñolientos y medio abiertos. "Dime."

"Sólo es que te ves tan... cómodo."

No estaba seguro de si lo que dicho era una referencia a cuando le había besado. Si había tenido la intención, no estaba seguro de por qué lo mencionaba ahora. ¿Quería besar a Sasuke de nuevo? ¿Por qué? Una vez más, no parecía un deseo sexual o cualquier cosa, sólo quería sentir esos labios relajados contra los suyos, sentir a Sasuke en el feliz y tranquilo momento que parecía tener.

Su compañero seguía obviamente un poco intoxicado por lo que ni siquiera entendió la referencia.

"Está bien", respondió Sasuke antes de cerrar los ojos.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer. ¿Eso fue un visto bueno? Oh bueno, estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y cuidadosamente presiona sus labios contra la pálida mejilla, la piel relajada se sentía suave y caliente contra sus labios. El otro ni siquiera se estremeció. Por alguna extraña razón, Naruto no se alejó después de eso. Sólo había tenido la intención de besarle la mejilla, pero al sentir la piel relajada contra la suya le hizo dejar de pensar con la claridad que había estado pensado hasta ahora. Viajo desde la mejilla hasta sus labios. Había sido más o menos accidental, pero no se sentía demasiado extraño como para separarse. En su lugar, movió sus labios contra los del otro perezosamente, como si quisiera mantener esa sensación de paz. Sasuke respondió sin mucho ánimo, separando sus labios y lamiendo brevemente en el labio inferior Naruto, igual que había hecho el rubio previamente. Entonces, el ojiazul sintió una mano en la parte posterior de su pelo. Las hebras rubias se enlazaron con los dedos hábiles del Uchiha y le obligo a inclinar la cabeza aún más hacia abajo, apretando sus labios con más firmeza.

Cuando invadió la boca contraria con su lengua, pudo escuchar un profundo gemido del moreno. El gemido era una cosa nueva, nunca había oído algo así antes, al menos no de él. Fue eso lo que le hizo echarse hacia atrás, con los ojos firmemente fijados en labios húmedos de Sasuke, con sus oscuros ojos negros medio abiertos y con la expresión completamente en blanco.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. No había estado pensando, pero se había sentido como la cosa más natural del mundo. Pero ahora...

El Uzumaki intento retroceder pero Sasuke se incorporo y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, agarró un lado del cuello de Naruto y reinició el beso.

Esta vez no fue tan suave, ni tan gentil. Un pulgar en su barbilla le persuadía a abrir la boca y después de un poco de vacilación, obedeció. Sintió el roce de la lengua de Sasuke contra su labio inferior, y poco después el pelinegro lo capturó entre sus dientes.

Una mano en su baja espaldas empujó sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro y esta vez, fue que el ojiazul quien gimió. No comprendía lo que le estaba afectando hasta sintió una creciente dureza refregarse contra la suya. Incluso a través de sus pantalones se sentía claramente, atrapadas entre sus cuerpos calientes.

Bueno, ahora sí que había algo sexual. Pero ya no quería detenerse. Su vaga mente ebria olvidó lo que estaba mal y lo único que podía hacer ahora era sentir.

La vacilación se desvaneció y Naruto tomó de nuevo la iniciativa, empujó a Sasuke contra el futón de nuevo y se deslizo hacia arriba entre sus piernas para encontrarse con la piel sensible del cuello contrario. Quizás estaba un poco demasiado ansioso ya que escuchó a Sasuke susurrar algo en voz baja pero hizo caso omiso a su amigo mientras añadía fricción para aliviar el calor atrapado de su erección.

Oh sí, definitivamente sexual.

Su cabeza borracha se sintió mareada y desorientada ante tal cambio inesperado, casi necesito pedir tiempo muerto para poder respirar de nuevo y así intentar recoger sus pensamientos. Pero Sasuke parecía decidido a no detenerse y en un rápido movimiento se incorporo de nuevo sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas atrapadas de Naruto. Le sujetó las manos sobre su cabeza y lo besó profundamente. Su lengua parecía querer explorar todos los rincones de su boca. Trató de liberarse, pero el pelinegro gruñó ligeramente y se echó hacia atrás reacio a renunciar a su lado dominante recién descubierto.

Bueno, al menos algunas cosas en su relación nunca cambiarían y eso parecía incluir la necesidad básica de sentirse superior al otro. Pero incluso con el peso de Sasuke encima, Naruto libero sus manos y se sentó, tirando al Uchiha sobre su regazo.

Por desgracia, eso significaba que los labios contrarios ya no estaban un acceso directo, pero Naruto no quería dejar que eso le detuviera. La camisa de Sasuke estaba prácticamente colgando de sus hombros así que tenía acceso sin trabas a pecho pálido del Uchiha. Aprovechó y paso su lengua entre los pectorales antes de desviarse y lamer rápidamente un pezón endurecido. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo o por qué lo estaba haciendo. Sólo sintió un deseo irresistible de degustar su piel y cedió sin pensar. Pero no importa, a pesar de su falta de experiencia Sasuke respiró temblorosamente, cosa que no hizo más que potenciar su confianza lo suficiente como para cerrar los labios alrededor del capullo apretado y clavar los dientes en la carne sensible. El Uchiha se sacudió contra él, antes de detenerse bruscamente ante unos golpes frenéticos en la puerta.

La pareja se quedó inmóvil mientras una voz les gritaba desde el otro lado, "Señores, tenemos que evacuar rápidamente, el edificio está en llamas. ¿Señores?"

"¡Si, escuchamos!" contestó el rubio irritado ante la interrupción.

Lo peor de todo es que la interrupción no sólo le había despejado la borrachera, sino que también le llamó la atención sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que Sasuke frunció el ceño y se impulsó a sí mismo para levantarse. Sin comentar nada comenzó a recoger sus cosas y vestirse rápidamente, Naruto pensó que también debería hacerlo antes de que todo el edificio ardiese.

* * *

Ya en la calle, se acercaron a los otros huéspedes reunidos mirando hacia el edificio que, definitivamente, no estaba en llamas.

"¡Lo siento, falsa alarma!" Grito uno de los empleados del hotel. "El gerente ha confirmado que solo eran algunos huéspedes con fuegos artificiales en su balcón."

"¿Quién enciende fuegos artificiales en un balcón?," cuestionó el ojiazul fuertemente a nadie en particular.

"¿Que importa?" Preguntó Sasuke. "Entremos, estoy cansado."

Con eso el Uchiha partió hacia el interior sin esperar a Naruto y sin asegurarse que le estaba siguiendo. El rubio le siguió lentamente, sin saber lo que pasaría cuando regresasen a su habitación y sin estar seguro de que manera tomárselo.

Aun que no importaba. Cuando llego, Sasuke estaba acurrucado en su futon, de espaldas a él, bien dormido o bien fingiendo que lo estaba. El Uzumaki captó la indirecta y se acostó en su propio futón y cerró los ojos, deseando dormir por mucho tiempo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

(1)Moonshine es el nombre que recibe el licor destilado ilegalmente.

 **Notas autora:** ¿Hurra por la bebida? Lo pongo en forma de pregunta porque la mitad de vosotros pensaron "¡Siii, por fin!" mientras que la otra mitad esta shokeada por que el contacto físico llegase tan de repente. Por supuesto, sospecho que casi todos estáis profundamente frustrados por culpa del gerente el hotel . De todas formas, todavía era demasiado pronto para eso, pero aun así esto será algo difícil de olvidar para los chico.

Es agradable poder tomarme el tiempo de hacer que las cosas sucedan lentamente, asi puedo centrarme más en los pequeños pasos. En lugar de besos, manoseo y sexo puedo describir más cada beso, las sensaciones físicas y los sentimientos que provocan. Me está gustando mucho ser capaz de detenerme en estos pequeños detalles. Tal vez sea solo yo LOL.

Falta un único capitulo para acabar la parte 7.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 **Notas traductora:** Y este ha sido uno de mis caps favoritos de este fic, me encantado traducirlo y he ido mucho más rápido que con los demás. Gracias por todos lo que seguís esta traducción y por todo el apoyo que me dais. Por cierto, dejad una review si vosotros también habéis querido matar al gerente del hotel.

¡Hasta la semana que viene! Besos y abrazos.


	17. Efectivo 3

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 7**

 **Efectivo**

 **Capítulo 3/3**

A la mañana siguiente salieron de la ciudad y e hicieron camino hacia el desierto una vez más. Ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho, solo cuando era estrictamente necesario y la tensión entre ellos era palpable. Sasuke parecía enojado y Naruto no podía decidir si era con él o consigo mismo. El Uzumaki por su parte, estaba confundido.

Gracias a su espectáculo en Morio, besar Sasuke y estar cerca de él físicamente no había sido difícil. No parecía nada del otro mundo dejar descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro, agarrar su brazo o incluso unir sus labios. Bueno, para él no lo era. Era cómodo, relajante y agradable tener ese tipo de contacto cercano con otra persona, no tenia porque significar algo más. Sasuke había estado un poco más reacio al respecto, pero eso solo era porque es Sasuke. Podría quejarse, pero ya casi nunca rechazaba el contacto, no tanto desde el incidente en el burdel. Pero se había dado cuenta de su extraño sentido del espacio personal. Parecía estar bien lamer su cuello o acariciarle, pero el momento que ponía como objetivo sus labios o los toques se volvían más amables, se quejaba, se apartaba o se volvía hosco. Bueno por lo general. Antes de anoche.

Pero incluso con todas esas rarezas Naruto pensaba que a lo mejor era él mismo quien estaba actuando extraño. Su anterior amistad no había sido para nada de esa forma. Las únicas veces que se relacionaban para bien era cuando se enfrentaban a un enemigo común. No hubo toques familiares, ni bromas amigables y ni por supuesto, besos. Bueno, solo una vez. O dos. Pero no fueron más que accidentes desafortunados. Después Sasuke había dejado Konoha, e incluso antes de que la dejase, no habían sido poco mejor que enemigos. Entonces, ¿quién podría culparle por comportarse así ante el cambio tan drástico en la dinámica? Sobre todo porque principalmente él tenía la culpa de todo.

¿O no la tenía?

Analizó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y no estaba seguro de si era totalmente culpable de esta nueva tensión. El show en Morio había sido idea de Sasuke, eso estaba claro. Había estado tan desesperado por seguir adelante que podría haber hecho cualquier cosa. El acto en sí también se sintió desesperado, la forma como le había besado, como se había movido contra él y la manera como le había tocado… puede que no tuviese toda la culpa al fin y al cabo. Por supuesto que las circunstancias no eran las mismas ahora, ni por asomo, pero Sasuke seguía haciendo cosas raras. Por sí solas, no habían sido nada del otro mundo, pero todo el junto presentaba un gran panorama y los dos compartían parte de la culpa

Aparte de en Morio, Sasuke le había tocado al menos tres veces por voluntad propia. Cuando compartieron el agua no contaba, eso fue simple supervivencia. Así que la primera vez fue cuando envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Naruto en la cámara de Lady Saito –aunque sólo fuese para acercarlo más y añadir más sensación de amenaza-, la siguiente fue cuando le lamió el cuello y la otra cuando le frotó la marca de pintalabios del cuello en el rio después de su terrible experiencia. Fueron toques inocentes, pero ¿qué tan diferente eran de una caricia familiar? A excepción de los besos por supuesto. La última vez que le había besado había sido para investigar que tan cómodo seria besarle en ese momento. Fue el Uchiha quien gimió y lo convirtió en algo que nunca había tenido la intención que ocurriese, al menos no conscientemente. Ambos habían estado borrachos, eso era cierto, y si añadían el hecho de que ninguno de los dos había experimentado algo por el estilo, todo lo que quedaba era dos adolescentes confusos, borrachos y sexualmente frustrados tanteando el uno con el otro.

Y ahora venia lo más preocupante de todo esto. Se había puesto duro, le besó, lamió y mordió porque se había dejado llevar y porque en ese momento realmente había querido. Por supuesto, la confusión, la borrachera y la frustración podrían haber tenido mucho que ver, pero estaba seguro que por muy sexualmente inexperto que fuese no se pondría duro por nadie. Fue Sasuke quien le engatusó y le provocó esa respuesta. Y eso le asustaba por un montón de razones diferentes.

La razón principal era que Sasuke era un chico. Un chico de muy buen ver, que se sentía y sabía increíble, pero un chico al fin y al cabo. No le había mentido, estaba bastante seguro de que le gustaban las chicas. Cuando era más pequeño con la simple idea de besar a Sakura, se le subían los colores, su vientre cosquillaba y se le aceleraba el corazón. Nunca había tenido ese mismo sentimiento con un chico, ni siquiera con el que se había estado manoseando anoche. Por supuesto que el pelinegro decía y hacia cosas que aceleraban su corazón, pero principalmente era debido a cosas que le sorprendían o por una lujuria abrumadora. Nunca pasó mucho tiempo pensando en ello. Las pocas veces que se habían besado no había sido planeado, no pensó en ello, sólo era la cosa más natural en esa situación. Se preguntaba si eso quería decir que había querido.

El próximo gran obstáculo en su dilema, aparte de que el moreno fuese un chico, era que Sasuke era Sasuke. El gran idiota que había abandonado a sus amigos y a su aldea, quien se puso en el lado enemigo en numerosas ocasiones y a quien había prometido detener, fatalmente si continuaba con su objetivo de destruir Konoha. Cuando su batalla final llegó y pelearon, pese a las todas las promesas que hizo sobre detenerlo, no pudo. No podía matar a la única persona que había deseado tanto entender, a una persona irremplazable para él, a su hermano, a su amigo… había sido incapaz de seguir adelante. Había perdido, pero entonces Sasuke tampoco le mató. Le había dejado atrás, al igual que cuando lucharon en la cascada y en lugar seguir con sus planes demenciales, huyó lejos y nunca más lo volvió a saber de él Hasta ahora.

Decir que tenían una historia complicada era una gran subestimación considerando su pasado junto. Sabía que su obsesión con traer de nuevo a Sasuke a casa había sido excesiva, a veces, pero se negaba a creer que fuese por simple capricho. Cuando habían sido niños el pelinegro le menospreciaba y se burlaba de él siempre que tenía oportunidad. Casi siempre se irritaba y se cabreaba con él por hacer cosas estúpidas, pero al mismo tiempo _parecia_ reconocer su potencial. Eran rivales y amigos, pero nunca se habían comportado cariñosamente o eróticamente y Naruto nunca quiso que así fuese. Claro que podría haberle pedido que fuese un poco más amable con él, pero esa no era la forma como el Uchiha se acercaba a la gente por lo que sólo tuvo que soportarlo y seguir adelante hasta que este acepto por fin que su vinculo era más estrecho.

Cuando por fin le reconoció y le dijo que quería luchar contra él, cuando por fin Sasuke le trato como un igual, le hizo sonrojarse, que su vientre cosquillease y que su corazón... se... acelerase...

Naruto se detuvo en seco haciendo que su aliado se voltease con clara irritación en su rostro.

"¿Qué coño _pasa_ contigo?"

"Mucho, creo," respondió el rubio en voz baja.

¿Qué tan mal estaba su cabeza para que la idea de ser reconocido por Sasuke y besar a la chica que le gustaba le causasen la misma sensación? ¿Qué tan jodido estaba?

"Bueno, ¿necesitas estar quieto para eso o puedes seguir andando?"

Naruto comenzó a caminar hasta Sasuke mientras este último lo observaba de cerca irritado pero al mismo tiempo algo reflexivo. Cuando llego a su lado comenzaron a caminar de nuevo una vez más.

* * *

No hubo más señales de alguna nueva ciudad durante todo el día así que la pareja se alejó del camino en la oscuridad para buscar un lugar adecuado donde pasar la noche. Al menos, mantener el río a su izquierda les daba una clara indicación de que se dirigían en la dirección correcta, aunque el camino serpentease un poco. Las ciudades estaban alejadas del rio y sólo tenían el sol y las estrellas como mapa. Era molesto estar tan fuera de su elemento. Era inútil buscar formas familiares para saber dónde estaba el norte, solo podían fiarse del sol y del rio. Puede que no fuese totalmente recto, pero al menos siempre tenían agua limpia a su lado.

"Deberíamos haber comprado un barco," dijo Naruto mirando el agua y rompiendo las largas horas de silencio.

Sasuke lo miró y después dirigió los ojos al río. "No es una idea horrible, aun que de vez en cuando el río tiene poca profundidad. Pero si fuésemos en barco podríamos no darnos cuenta y pasar de largo de alguna ciudad o pueblo. Prefiero tener una cama para dormir de vez en cuando que no tener que caminar tanto y estar pendiente de un barco. Además tendríamos que esquivar muchas rocas."

Para ser un proscrito y no tener un lugar al que llamar casa, a Sasuke le gustaban las comodidades. Siempre estaba de mejor humor después de un poco de comida decente, un baño caliente y ocho horas de sueño en una cama adecuada. Si estaba durante demasiado tiempo sin estas cosas se ponía de mal humor y se volvía irritante. Bueno, más de lo normal.

"Bueno, al menos ahora tenemos mantas" dijo el ojiazul extendiendo su ropa de cama para la noche. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Sasuke sacarse la camisa. Continuó vigilándolo mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se levantaba de nuevo, completamente desnudo. La cálida luz naranjada del atardecer hacia que su pálida piel pareciese sonrojada.

Naruto volvió la cabeza con rapidez antes de que el Uchiha pudiese pillarle mirándole.

"¿No vienes?"

"¿Dónde?" Preguntó el Uzumaki, mirando firmemente a sus zapatos.

"A bañarte imbécil, ¿a qué diablos crees que me refiero?"

"Lo haré más tarde. Ahora estoy demasiado cansado."

No oyó una respuesta, pero sabía que Sasuke no había ido al río todavía. Así que miró hacia arriba, deslizando rápidamente sus ojos azules sobre todo el perfecto cuerpo pálido para fijarlos finalmente en la expresión preocupada del moreno.

"¿Qué?" preguntó tan casualmente como pudo.

"No seas raro" le aconsejó.

"¿Cómo que estoy siendo raro? Estoy cansado, me bañaré más tarde. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Ninguno, siempre y cuando no lo conviertas en uno."

Ese era el problema con Sasuke. Podrías _fingir_ que no te estaba molestando y ignorarlo como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, eso es lo que Naruto trataba de hacer. En cambio, el pelinegro lo ignoraba por completo y simplemente seguía adelante. Al menos eso era nuevo. El antiguo Sasuke no se hubiese preocupado por él. A veces extrañaba al antiguo. Pero al actual no parecía gustarle no saber las cosas.

"Es sólo un baño teme, no necesitas que te coja de la mano ¿verdad?" preguntó el rubio con la esperanza de que tal vez el sarcasmo funcionase allí donde las gilipolleces habían fracasado.

Sasuke se acercó, totalmente sin avergonzarse de su desnudez, como siempre, se agachó justo en frente de Naruto y le miro a los ojos.

"No seas raro. Actúa como siempre. Nunca me dejaste sin vigilar a menos de que fuese necesario."

"Confío en ti."

"Eso es lo que dices."

Por supuesto que el Uchiha podría pensar que sabía la verdad, pero eso no significaba que siempre tuviese razón. Estaba seguro que Sasuke creía que no quería ir con él porque tenía miedo a que intentase algo de nuevo De cualquier manera, fingiendo que no había pasado nada no iban a arreglar nada.

"No te tengo miedo, Sasuke. Sólo necesito un poco de espacio."

"No pienses en ello," sugirió el moreno. "Yo no lo hago."

Por alguna razón ese comentario le cabreo. Había pasado toda la mañana tratando resolver las cosas, encontrar los significados detrás sus gestos e intentar no cargarse con toda la culpa por sus problemas actuales y su aliado, aparentemente, se había lavado las manos como si no fuera un gran problema.

Pero… ¿no era eso lo que le había estado diciendo Sasuke hasta ahora? ¿Qué tocarse no significa nada y que los besos ya no eran nada del otro mundo?

De repente se sintió muy estúpido.

"Sé que dije que no era un problema, pero ¿no crees anoche fue diferente?"

"Por supuesto que lo fue. Estábamos borrachos. Y sí, antes dijiste que no había sido gran cosa. Te sugiero que te tomes enserio tus palabras."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que me olvide de ello?"

"No quiero que lo olvides, pero sigue adelante y superarlo, por el amor de dios, deja de estar de mal humor."

Naruto resopló, "Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti. Te has pasado la mayor parte del día con un humor de perros. ¿Por qué no me dejas a mi cinco minutos?"

"Porque tú no eres así," le dijo simplemente. "Y cuando lo haces es molesto. Por he tenido durante todo el día un humor de perros, como bien has dicho. Estabas siendo raro."

"Oh, siento haberte cabreado", dijo el Uzumaki sin nada de sinceridad.

Sasuke frunció el ceño profundamente. No se veía para nada contento.

"No, no lo sientes. Pero _yo sí_ que siento haber roto algo entre nosotros. Pero si sigues actuando así, no seguiré arrepintiéndome por mucho tiempo".

Solo Sasuke era capaz de decir tanto en tan pocas palabras. No sólo había admitido que lo de ayer fue su culpa, sino que aparecer también le había importado, y obviamente se había molestado porque Naruto actuase tan raro por eso. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado Sasuke en este último mes como para que esto le importase aunque sea un poco.

"Creo que fue culpa de ambos", dijo el ojiazul después de un momento. "Ya no sé lo que está bien y lo que no."

"Como si yo no te lo dijese," le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Después de eso el Uchiha se quedo pensando profundamente en algo. Como si estuviese _decidiendo_ en hacer algo o no. Y luego, para su sorpresa, Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla con los labios, tal y como Naruto había hecho más de una vez cuando le pillaba desprevenido. Cuando se separo pudo ver que ya no estaba sonriendo. Su expresión era bastante intensa.

"No es gran cosa, ¿verdad?"

El Uzumki se preguntó si le estaba tratando de confundirle a propósito. Si quería una repetición de la noche anterior o… ¿acaso quería dejarle claro que estos pequeños besos estaban bien a partir de ahora?

"Pensaba que odiabas que lo hiciese."

"Me molesta, pero ya me he acostumbrado. Eso sí, no lo conviertas en un hábito."

Pensó que tal vez no estaba pillando todo lo que su compañero quería decirle, pero entendía la parte más importante: los besos amistosos y moderados estaban bien, empujar la lengua hasta la garganta contraria no estaba bien. Correcto.

Así que en vez de dejar que su mente hiciese divagaciones sobre su relación, decidió que eso podía esperar. No iba a suceder nada más y pensar demasiado le estaba volviendo estúpido, sobre todo cuando no tenía claro sus sentimientos. Simple y fácil, podía lidiar con eso.

"Así que, ¿vienes?"

El rubio asintió con una breve sonrisa. "Claro."

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke se fueron hacia el rio como todas las noches, dejando el campamento atrás, pero esta vez el moreno llevaba una pequeña bolsa, una que compraron el otro día. El ojiazul supuso que en ella había jabón y otras cosas útiles que no habían tenido hasta ahora. Sasuke había comprado una gran variedad de cosas en el mercado, pero como las compras eran jodidamente aburridas, no había prestando mucha atención a lo que habían conseguido. Sabía que sobre todo habían sido cosa para el viaje como las mantas para dormir, cantimploras, raciones, pedernal y otras muchas cosas que harían su vida mucho más cómoda mientras viajaban. Naruto no había quejado por usar tanto dinero, puede que pasase mucho tiempo hasta que consiguiese llegar a algún sitio conocido. El ojiazul volvió a pensar cómo diablos llegaron él y Sasuke tan lejos de casa.

Entraron directamente al río para mojarse a antes de salir de nuevo para refregarse la piel con el jabón que su compañero había comprado. El moreno fue el primero, fregó el jabón por su cuerpo hasta que dejó manchas burbujeante en su piel, después se lo entregó a Naruto y se fue al rio a aclararse. Tomó consigo una botella que flotaba a su lado mientras que se enjuagaba toda la espuma del cuerpo.

Luego cogió la botella, roció una cantidad decente en la mano y luego se lo frotó por el pelo para después de tirar la botella de nuevo a la costa.

Había comprado champú. Naruto reprimió una carcajada.

"Si no me lo lavo de vez en cuando acabará igual que el tuyo," le dijo el pelinegro.

"Así que al lavarlo, ¿la parte de atrás se pone de punta? Ah sí, una gran mejora," le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se metía en el río.

Cuando se limpió el resto de jabón del cuerpo se dio cuenta del mal trabajo que estaba haciendo Sasuke con su cabello. Parecía tener demasiada prisa para hacerlo como se debía y se dejaba grades trozos.

"No me jodas, Sasuke," dijo el ojiazul poniéndose detrás del Uchiha. "Si vas a actuar como un gilipollas pijo, al menos hazlo bien."

El pelinegro no pareció entender a lo que se refería hasta le aparto las manos del pelo y sintió las manos contrarias refregar en los sitios que se había dejado

Sasuke se tenso en un principio, pero pronto se relajó en el momento que Naruto pensó que había ido demasiado lejos de nuevo. Finalmente dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el rubio trabajase con su pelo.

Generalmente, al Uzumaki no le gustaba que le tocasen el pelo. Había crecido para encontrarlo molesto y apreciarlo como un gesto cariñoso muy pocas veces. Por su parte, el moreno parecía disfrutarlo. Sintió como suspiró profundamente cuando paso los dedos por todo su cuero cabelludo hasta los límites de su pelo. Sus hombros se hundieron y pudo imaginar que había cerrado los ojos.

Cuando acabo de esparcir el champú animó a Sasuke a arrodillarse e inclinarse hacia atrás para meter el pelo el agua y así poder enjuagar el jabón de las suaves hebras negras. Siempre había imaginado que su cabello se sentiría así: suave, ligero y sedoso. Incluso estando mojado se sentía increíble.

Naruto estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que su compañero le miraba con una expresión suave. No podría decir que estaba pensando a través de sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó bruscamente Naruto, no le gustaba que le observase de tan de cerca.

"Extrañamente, te ves aún más estúpido cuando estás concentrando en algo," le hizo saber con una sonrisa.

Sin dejarse impresionar por la observación, el ojiazul le puso su mano en la frente y le hundió la cara bajo el agua.

De todos modos ya había acabado de hacer su trabajo, segundos después le dejo ir rápidamente.

La cabeza de Sasuke rompió la superficie del agua, no parecía muy enojado. Se puso de pie parpadeando por el agua en ojos y le dedico una sonrisa antes de lanzarse hacia él de forma inesperada, agarrándolo de los hombros y obligándole a caer hacia atrás al agua. Automáticamente agarro la cintura del pelinegro, arrastrándolo con él. La pareja peleo bajo el agua, tratando de conseguir alguna ventaja antes de que el aire se hiciese necesario y tuviesen que salir.

Naruto se puso en pie primero, y antes de que el otro saliese a la superficie se apresuró a hondar un brazo alrededor de Sasuke y arrastrándolo de nuevo al fondo para que no pudiera contraatacar. Parecía un buen plan para ganar la pelea, tenía la espalda se su compañero contra su pecho, una de las mano de su contrincante agarraba la suya propia mientras que la otra le agarraba de la base del cuello. Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de anoche brotaron sin más. Los dedos del moreno apoyados en un lado de su cuello, su pulgar persuadiéndole a que abriese la boca, la lengua...

Se detuvo de golpe, lo que permitió a Sasuke incorporarse, pero estúpidamente no soltó el brazo alrededor de su cintura lo que significaba que cuando Sasuke logró ponerse de pie, sin querer le rozó ingle con su culo. El rubio lo soltó muy rápidamente. El Uchiha en cambio no se movió y extrañamente parecía que se estaba riendo. No mucho, pero que era la risa de todos modos.

Normalmente, este sería un momento alegre para el Uzumaki. Parecía una de esas raras ocasiones en la vida que Saseke que actuaba como si estuviera feliz y no como el imbécil aburrido que normalmente era. Pero la alegría se negaba a aparecer ya que de nuevo se sentía demasiado confundido y molesto consigo mismo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y se dejó caer en el agua para poder nadar lejos del otro y de los recuerdos de lo sucedido.

Sasuke parecía que se acababa de dar cuenta que le había abandonado y nadó detrás suya, sin dejar de sonreír ni un poco. Hasta que, por supuesto, se dio cuenta que algo pasaba y la expresión desapareció de su rostro.

"Sabes que me has ganado con claridad," le dijo el moreno con un gesto irritado. "Esperaba que te regodeases más de ello."

Maldita sea, ¿por qué Sasuke eligió este momento para comenzar a actuar como un ser humano normal y feliz? Estaba sonriendo, riendo y lo más extraño de todo, acababa de admitir que había perdido en una pelea.

"Ja, ja, ¿perdiste?" intentó.

"Tch, apestas incluso en regodearte. ¿Hay algo que hagas bien?"

"Luchar contra ti. He tenido mucha práctica."

De cualquier Sasuke no consideró el comentario, parecía darse cuenta que todavía algo estaba molestando Naruto, asi que dejó de seguirlo y lo miró con una expresión seria.

"No siempre se ganas" le recordó. "Perdiste nuestra última gran batalla."

"Te hubiese matado si hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo," le dijo con sinceridad. "Sabes que me contuve."

"Eres demasiado blando. Y te das demasiado crédito. De todas formas no hubieses ganado."

"No estés tan seguro. De cualquier manera, no me mataste y Konoha sigue intacta, yo también creo que eres demasiado blando."

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. "¿Realmente quieres tener esta conversación otra vez? Te recuerdo que la última vez casi te rompo la mandíbula".

"Olvídalo," murmuró Naruto para luego sumergir la cabeza bajo el agua, esperando que el choque frío borrase eso pensamientos de su cabeza.

No había querido empezar una pelea, no estaba cabreado con Sasuke. El problema que no sabía cómo sentirse cuando su compañero se preocupaba por él .

Cuando se levanto se encontró con el pelinegro un paso más cerca, justo en frente de él, con una expresión oscura. "¿Por qué estás tan mal humor de repente?"

"Tal vez eres tu quien me está molestando."

"Yo tenía un buen estado de ánimo. ¿Por qué no? ¿Dónde está esa perdurable alegría ahora?"

"¿Por qué tengo que ser alegre?"

"Porque así es como eres."

Naruto miró a Sasuke con un raro enfoque. "¿Que te importa si me pongo por un momento de mal humor?"

"Te he dicho que me molesta cuando no te comportas como eres en realdad."

"Pensé que toda mi personalidad te molestaba."

"Eso era antes de que me diese cuenta que eres mucho más molesto cuando no eres optimista. Pareces... frustrado."

"Sasuke, mira donde estamos ¡por supuesto que estoy frustrado! ¿Tú no lo estás?"

"En realidad no. Ya te lo dije por qué."

"Bien bien, tienes un poco de espacio para respirar mientras volvemos. Pero ¿estás dispuesto a estar atrapado aquí conmigo por lo que podaran llegar a ser meses? Solías actuar como si no pudiese soportar que respirase y ¿ahora me quieres como compañero de viaje? "

"Tiene sentido que permanezcamos juntos, ya te lo dije. Y estar contigo…" respiro hondo. "No es tan horroroso como me había imaginado. No me gusta depender de la gente, por lo general acabo decepcionado. Pero bueno, supongo que puedo confiar en ti. Siempre se cómo vas a reaccionar, incluso cuando odio esas reacciones".

Naruto no estaba seguro, ¿le estaba halagando? "¿Crees que soy confiable?"

Sasuke rodó los ojos. "Sí, dobe. Si no confiase en ti, te habría dejado con el culo al aire en el claro donde nos despertamos."

El Uzumaki se tomó un momento para decidir y finalmente concluyó que Sasuke se había ganado un abrazo espontaneó tanto si lo quería como si no. Hace instantes había querido estar lo más lejos físicamente posible de él, pero ahora, lo único que quería era sentirlo cerca. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro contrario y puso los labios contra su cuello.

"Gracias."

Los brazos Sasuke todavía a seguían a los lados y su cuerpo estaba tenso por la repentina acción del otro, pero no parecía quererlo empujar.

"¡Suéltame idiota!"

No era una orden, sino más bien una sugerencia resignada sabiendo de que esta seria ignorada.

"Sasuke, ¿me odias?" el ojiazul odió el sonido de su propia voz en ese momento. La pregunta sonó demasiado infantil e insegura. Pero era algo que había querido saber desde que el Uchiha había dejado la aldea cuando eran jóvenes. Así que en realidad, _era_ la pregunta de un niño.

"A veces. Sobre todo cuando eres molesto."

"¿Te preocupas por mi?"

Esa le tomó un poco más de tiempo para responder. "No ahora."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó levantando la cabeza para poder ver su rostro.

"Porque te estás comportando como una niña pegajosa", respondió con una sonrisa.

Naruto le sonrió. "Eres un imbécil, ¿sabes?"

"Si sigues diciendo eso, ¿por qué me estás abrazando?"

Se inclinó sobre el moreno y le dio un simple roze con sus labios a los contrarios antes de liberarlo y encogerse de hombros. "Tal vez porque sé que te molesta."

"Tch, idiota."

Y así, las cosas ya no parecen tan rotas.

 **FIN PARTE 7**

* * *

 **Notas autora** : Tuve que editar este capítulo como cuatro o cinco veces intentando moderar la actitud amistosa de Sasuke, pero creo que me las arreglé para conseguir un equilibrio. Posiblemente. Por supuesto su amistad está progresando bastante bien, pero tengo pensado poner un poco de tensión entre ellos en las próximas partes antes de que vuelvan a ser adorables de nuevo. También prometí suavizar la inocencia de Naruto un poco y lo volví a editar con eso en mente, pero había momentos donde no podia ya que si no, no se sentía del todo cómodo, ya que conducía a momentos importantes. Pero espero que no sea demasiado horrible.

Así que creo que esta Parte 7 ha habido un Sasuke demasiado amabel. Estuve pensando durante mucho tiempo sobre que tanto debería hacerlo, pero su pequeño momento feliz al final no me parecía demasiado exagerado, al menos para mí, excepto quizás por cuando lucharon. Pero Sasuke es persona normaly feliz, aun que quede algo raro. Al final lo dejé así, no sólo para atormentar a Naruto. Fue algo divertido de imaginar.

La Parte 8 es probablemente será solo de un capítulo , tratará de un desafío, donde Naruto retará a su compañero a atreverse a ser algo que no es y Sasuke lo aceptará solo para probar su punto. Estoy pensando en poner un poco de tensión entre los dos después de este cambio repentino en la dinámica y aunque estoy disfrutando del Sasuke más suave, me muero para que vuelva a ser un gilipolla de nuevo. Y yay por mí, porque en la siguiente parte estarán ambos lados. Y tambien se vera como sus besos cuando estaban bebidos afectaran a sus frelacion y tambien sabremos con exactitud que consideran 'bien'.

¡Hasta entonces!

 **Notas traductora:** Antes de nada. Siento mucho el retraso! He tenido semana de exámenes así que ha sido más difícil de lo normal sacar tiempo para traducirlo. Gracias a todos por los que seguís esta historia, realmente os pareció muchísimo. No os imaginas la alegría de descubrir que alguien te añadió a favoritos o tener algún comentario nuevo. Sin nada más que añadir os dejo por hoy. Hasta la semana que viene!

Bye, bye.


	18. Atreverse a Ser Agradable

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 8**

 **Atr** **é** **verse a Ser Agradable**

 **Capítulo 1/1**

"¡Usuratonkachi!"

Era demasiado temprano para esto. Apenas llevaba despierto unos minutos y la discusión de cada día ya había comenzado. La voluntad de Naruto para no golpear a Sasuke ya se estaba desgastando.

Nunca pensó que el llegaría el día que echaría de menos a Sasuke: el tipo introspectivo y tranquilo. No importa que tan callado y frio fuese, la mejor manera de hacerle hablar era molestarlo. Y eso era bastante fácil de hacer.

Normalmente a Naruto no le importaba. O más bien, se había acostumbrado a que el Uchiha se cabrease, y a menos que la pelea fuese por algo demasiado personal, simplemente se encogería de hombros. Pero últimamente esos golpes de ira le ponían de los nervios. Pensó que principalmente era porque ya llevaban más de un mes junto y ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a tener la misma compañía constantemente. Sasuke era alguien solitario por naturaleza y el rubio, a pesar de tener muchos amigos, había vivido por su cuenta desde que podía recordar, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con otra persona durante mucho tiempo.

El de ojos azules pensaba que él era una persona bastante fácil de tratar. Bueno, por lo que decía Sasuke era demasiado hablador y un idiota, entre otras muchas cosas, pero eso no quería decir que fuese difícil de relacionarse con él. Por otro lado, Sasuke era irritante y casi siempre estaba de mal humor. No era raro verle casi sonreír en un momento y gritando al siguiente. Todo dependía de su aleatorio estado de ánimo que Naruto podría llevar, inadvertidamente con el más inocente de los comentarios o acciones, de un extremo a otro.

Por supuesto que desde la noche del festival las cosas se habían vuelto más tensas entre ellos. A pesar de que ya se había aclarado todo, Naruto aún podía sentir cierta tensión. Una que no había sentido antes. Había intentado, a más no poder, comportarse como siempre, tal como Sasuke le había sugerido, pero al parecer tenía que esforzarse más. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, algo le molestaba, cosa que no hacía más que añadir más tensión a la situación. Y sabía que su compañero lo notaba, porque a diferencia de él, el pelinegro no moderaba sus reacciones cuando estaba molesto. Sasuke prefería soltarlo todo, cosa que significaba tener un montón de discusiones. Últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina casi diaria.

Hoy parecía que el cabreo de Sasuke era porque después de cenar la fruta amarilla/purpura, Naruto se había olvidado de envolverla de nuevo y las hormigas se habían echo con la mayoría de su suministro.

Se frotó los azules ojos legañosos y trató de concentrarse en las hormigas que había por todo el fruto en la mano de Sasuke. Había estado meditando la noche anterior, mientras que el Uchiha dormía. El dolor de cabeza apareció justo después y por eso le había costado conciliar el sueño hasta las últimas horas antes de la salida del sol.

"Lo siento Sasuke. A los pequeños bichos les encanta esa fruta ¿no? Puedo decir que no comparto sus gustos."

De todas las cosas que podía decir solo consiguió que Sasuke enrojeciese de ira y arrojase los la fruta. ¿Quién había dicho algo sobre la tensión?

"¡Esa era toda la comida que teníamos para llegar al siguiente pueblo, idiota!"

"Oh, vamos a Sasuke. Crecen en los árboles ¿recuerdas?, no es que tuviésemos que comprar más."

"No he visto uno de esos árboles en un día, ¿acaso tu si?" preguntó ácidamente.

"No es el fin del mundo. Siento haberlas dejado fuera, ¿de acuerdo? No nos vamos a morir de hambre, pescaré esta noche."

"¡Ese no es el punto!"

O el cerebro de Naruto no había despertado completamente o que se estaba perdiendo algo.

"¿No lo es?"

"¡No! Eres un completo idiota, ese es el punto. ¡No _piensas_!"

Ahora que había comenzado a burlarse de él sintió que su propia rabia también aumentaba.

"¡Metí la pata, es sólo fruta, no seas imbécil!"

* * *

Y así continuaron mientras recogían el campamento y volvían al camino. Un poco más tarde, decidió que si el moreno no paraba de blasfemar en su contra le golpearía.

"Por el amor de dios teme, ¡para de una vez!"

"Deja de hacer cosas estúpidas y nos llevaremos mejor."

"Nos llevaríamos mejor si simplemente pudieses relajarte por un segundo."

"¿Crees que _soy_ irritante?"

"Bueno, para mí lo eres. Para otras personas no eres más que un imbécil distante."

"Pues no te trato diferente", respondió Sasuke con desdén.

"En realidad, a los demás no les gritas. Con ellos solo eres sarcástico. Apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes ser agradable con todo el mundo durante todo un día."

Sasuke le dio una mirada extraña. "¿Por qué diablos te importa como trate a la gente?"

"Porque eso es todo el mundo y eso me incluye a mí."

Su aliado rodó los ojos.

"¡Lo digo en serio!" exclamó Naruto.

"No me importa. Además estás confundiendo el ser indiferente con el ser mezquino."

"Bueno lo que sea. Sigo pensando que tu cabeza explotaría si tratases de ser amable por un día entero. Apuesto lo que sea a que no puedes hacerlo."

A pesar de que la conversación se había desviado, Sasuke cada vez estaba menos enfadado, cosa sorprendente. Ahora mismo parecía algo intrigado.

"¿Qué consigo si gano?"

Eso le detuvo. "¿Qué?"

Sasuke se paro unos pasos por delante y se volvió hacia él, sin nada de ira en su expresión. En su lugar, sonreía.

"Si soy amable con todo el mundo durante un día ¿qué es lo que consigo?"

"No hay manera de que puedas hacerlo," respondió con los ojos abiertos.

Pero eso era otra cosa acerca de Sasuke. Dile que no podía hacer algo y se divertiría mostrándote lo contrario de la manera más presumida posible.

"Eso es lo que tú piensas. No me conoces tan bien. ¿Crees que no puedo ser amable para conseguir lo que quiero?"

"No creo que puedas se amable aunque tu vida dependiese de ello. Pero bueno, si ganas, cazaré y buscaré comida por toda una semana. También montaré el campamento cada noche, conseguiré agua, cocinaré y esas cosas".

"Puedo ver toda la fe que tienes en mi", respondió el pelinegro con sarcasmo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres si _tu_ ganas? No es que lo vayas a conseguir de todos modos."

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto para sonreír. "Verte intentando ser amable con los demás será suficiente. Además, te lo restregare en la cara durante eones."

"Eso es bastante poco"

"Bueno me lastimé el hombro de nuevo, podrías darme un masaje como la otra vez."

"¿Te hiciste daño de nuevo? ¿Cómo? Espera, no me importa. Seguro que fue haciendo algo estúpido. Muy bien."

Naruto ignoró el insulto. "Tendrás que ponerte en serio si quieres ganar. Tienes que ser abiertamente agradable y tener una pequeña charla con cada persona que nos encontremos a partir de ahora hasta mañana a esta hora. Y por descontado, también tienes que ser amable conmigo. Sin gritos, sin cabreos, sin sarcasmo, y sin negaciones, nada más que una sonrisa y palabras amables, no importa lo que haga".

De alguna manera, ahora el Uchiha no parecía estar tan seguro. Naruto no había bromeando, Sasuke era desagradable y desinteresado con los extraños, pero últimamente había sido exageradamente desagradable con él. Se dio cuenta que había algo en particular en él que se clavaba en el lívido del moreno hasta tal punto de hacerle gritar y por la mirada en el rostro de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que también lo sabía.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" se burló "Pensé que querías demostrarme algo."

"Está bien. No importa, voy a estar bien."

La sonrisa del ojiazul se ensanchó. "Nunca creí que aceptarías el reto," le dijo. "Pensaba que el palo que tienes en culo no te dejaba hacer cosas divertidas."

Sasuke todavía se veía un poco triste. "No estoy haciendo esto por diversión. Te demostraré que las personas pueden cambiar su manera de ser solo con fuerza de voluntad, espero que esto te sirva como una lección en un futuro."

El desprecio hizo desaparecer un poco de calidez en la sonrisa del Uzumaki.

"Espero que ya hayas soltado todo porque tienes que ser agradable a partir de ahora. "

"Mira y aprende, dobe."

* * *

A medida que el día avanzaba Naruto estaba muy impresionado por la determinación de Sasuke. Por supuesto el moreno era probablemente la persona más decidida que había conocido, pero aun así había cosas que no podía hacer, sobre todo si iban en contra de su naturaleza. Pero al parecer, estaba _muy_ decidido en demostrarle que se equivocaba.

Durante la primera parte del día, los cambios fueron mínimos. Seguía siendo el único hablaba mientras avanzaban. Sasuke caminaba tranquilo a su lado y por una vez tenía la impresión de que le estaba escuchando. Por lo general, el Uchiha solo ponía media oreja y participaba únicamente para dar su opinión en algún tema que le interesase. Era casi como si hubiese entrenado su mente para captar las palabras clave de la conversación y poner atención solo a aquello importante para así no tener que escucharlo todo. Había sido un impresionante talento, aunque tambien un poco insultante, que había estado usando durante todo el mes pasado.

Pero ahora parecía estar escuchándolo _todo_. Naruto podía decir que hubo un cambio sutil en su actitud, parecía que le estaba escuchando otra persona y trataba de no perderse en su propia cabeza. A más a más, se unía a la conversación con más frecuencia No era mucho, pero era una diferencia.

Y por supuesto cuando lo hacia sus comentarios no estaban empapados de sarcasmo, ni tampoco de burla. No era de lo más encantador, pero sus respuestas eran bastante agradables e incluso sonreía de forma ocasional. Eso era suficiente para distraerle y hacerle olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Recientemente había visto a Sasuke sonríe más que nunca, pero era impactante ver esa expresión varias veces en un mismo día.

Pero la verdadera diversión no comenzaría hasta que no se encontrasen con algun viajero en el camino. Para conseguir una buena experiencia y divertirse por la situación, Naruto insistió a que en fuese Sasuke quien detuviese y hablase con los extraños sobre su siguiente destino, algo que por lo general, era trabajo de blondo.

El Uchiha odiaba extraños. Bueno, odiaba a todo el mundo, pero la gente que no conocía le ponía de mal humor. Y no era sólo porque pudiesen ser una amenaza, era simplemente porque no le gustaba lidiar con ellos. Para Sasuke, socializarse era algo tedioso y totalmente molesto, pero estaba seguro que cuanto más se acostumbres a tratar con la gente, menos horrible le parecería. Y el momento ideal para hacerlo era cuando el moreno no podía ser imbécil con ellos. ¡Finalmente, podría tener una conversación amistosa con alguien!

Lo que primero que encontraron fue un carro cargado de personas que se dirigían en la misma dirección que ellos. Había una docena de ellos en total y más de la mitad eran mujeres. De hecho, Naruto tuvo la sensación, al verlas más cerca, que las había visto antes. Pero no fue hasta que el carro se detuvo que no las reconoció. Había estado muy borracho en el festival, pero sin duda las bailarinas le habían impresionado. Observó el rostro de Sasuke cuando las reconoció, este logró ocultar su molestia con maestría. El ojiazul le ofreció el pasó a su compañero con una cálida sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro se veía bastante atractivo cuando sonreía. Para empezar, ya era lo suficientemente guapo, pero una sonrisa le daba más calidez a sus características, algo de lo que normalmente carecían. Era una pena que esa calidez no alcanzase sus ojos, si fuese así sería totalmente increíble. Pero las damas que prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre el lado del carro para saludarles no parecieron darse cuenta de ese detalle. Lo único que vieron fue al guapo de Sasuke y esa sonrisa suya. Por lo que Naruto vio en los ojos oscuros, parecía que apenas podía controlarse.

Afortunadamente sabía que el Uchiha estaban muy decidido a probar su punto y no dejaría que tales pensamientos y sentimientos internos saliesen a la superficie.

"¡Hola guapos! ¿Necesitáis un empujón?" preguntó una rubia muy particular con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Tentador", respondió Sasuke con esa sonrisa mientras Naruto rodaba los ojos y le llamaba mentiroso internamente. "Pero ya me parece demasiado agobiante con solo vosotras, señoritas. No me gustaría incomodarlas."

"Oh, estoy segura que podemos hacer espacio para los dos," continuó la chica con un guiño.

"Yo estaría feliz de sentarme en el regazo de uno de los dos", dijo una pelirroja a su compañera.

"Lo siento mucho", habló el conductor mientras lanzaba una mirada fulminante hacia las chicas. "Se aburren en el camino."

"Es un placer recibir tal... bienvenida", respondió el Uchiha cuidadosamente pero agradablemente a la vez. "¿Me preguntaba si hay alguna ciudad por delante?"

"Unas pocas", respondió el hombre. "Si seguís por este camino seis o más días encontrareis una ciudad. Nosotros continuaremos un día más y nos desviaremos al interior. Otra ciudad, otro festival. Esa ciudad está mucho más cerca, tal vez tres días si vais caminando, pero es más pequeño, es un pequeño pueblo".

"Gracias por la información," respondió Sasuke. "Se lo agradecemos."

"No hay problema", respondió el hombre antes de chasquear las riendas y hacer que los caballos empezasen a galopar de nuevo.

"Aw no".

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"Venid con nosotras", fue el coro en la parte trasera del carro, pero el par se quedó atrás mientras las despedían con la mano.

Cuando solo veían el polvo del carro, Naruto volvió la cabeza y sonrió al moreno.

"Bueno, fueron interesantes", pinchó.

El Uchiha no fruncía el ceño pero tenía una fuerte impresión que estaba deseando hacerlo.

"Sin dunda interesante es la palabra que yo usaría," estuvo de acuerdo con una jovialidad forzada.

"¿Vivaz?" ofreció el ojiazul disfrutando del tormento de su aliado.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Persistente?"

"Amable", corrigió.

Miró a los ojos oscuros e inmutables durante unos segundos más, negando que ese encuentro le hubiese molestado. El Uzumaki resopló con diversión.

"Mentiroso", acusó.

Ahora el moreno le miraba de vuelta y le sonreía, no fue una expresión particularmente significativa, sin embargo era bastante presumida.

"Agradable", corrigió el Uchiha una vez más.

"Uh huh, seguro."

* * *

Sólo se cruzaron con una persona más durante el día y, aunque ya no necesitaban más información, Naruto obligo a Sasuke a hablar con él hombre para así sacar el máximo partido a la apuesta. Desafortunadamente este hombre era tan rudo y tan grosero que hasta Naruto quería contestarle mal, pero admirablemente, su compañero se mantuvo en la calma y siguió siendo agradable. Al acabar, la pareja no tardo en seguir el camino de nuevo

Este último viajero podría haber tenido más oportunidad para hacer perder la calma a Sasuke pero en realidad, Naruto había tenido la esperanza de conocer a gente agradable a lo largo del camino para así demostrarle a su compañero lo que se podía lograr con solo un poco de amabilidad. Pero, por desgracia. no había sido como había esperado. Y sí, el primer grupo había sido divertido, pero él quería demostrarle que no todos desconocidos era una perdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, las chicas habían sido provocativas, probablemente a causa de falsa amabilidad del Uchiha. El último hombre había sido tan grosero hasta el punto de que incluso Naruto había querido golpearlo y probablemente Sasuke no vio nada más que esfuerzo perdido. A este ritmo volvería a ser el mismo sin haber aprendido nada.

Pero por supuesto, tampoco había sido tan malo.

El Uzumaki nunca pensó que su reto podría volverse en su contra. Al principio había disfrutado viendo a Sasuke sonreír gratamente a los extraños y viéndole hablar con ellos, aunque sabía que probablemente el pelinegro estaba tramando el asesinato de esa persona o del mismo Naruto internamente. Incluso en sus primeras interacciones, habia disfrutado viendo como hacia todo lo posible para no perder la calma y mostrarse agradable. El Uchiha era terco y tal como había aprendido en Morio, un muy buen actor. Cuanto más se metía el moreno en su papel más le gustaba ese agradable y genuino Sasuke.

Lástima que sabía la verdad. Eso era más deprimente de lo que quería admitir.

Bueno no es que prefiriese al Uchiha con una sonrisa radiante, realidad era un poco espeluznante. Pero sus gestos agradables, las sonrisas y la risa le hicieron sentirse triste, le gustaría que lo hiciese por voluntad propia.

Siempre había admirado su compañero tal y como era, impulsivo, orgulloso y fuerte. Incluso las peculiaridades menos agradables de su personalidad tenía una singularidad atractiva por lo que no siempre las odiaba. Pero mentiría si no admitía que le gustaría que el Uchiha fuese agradable de vez en cuando. Uno que no se irritase por cada allá pequeña cosa que hiciese que no le gustase. Alguien con quien poder bromear, que se compadeciese de él durante un momento de tensión o incluso que sonriese cuando fuese realmente feliz un poco más a menudo.

En algún momento mientras montaban el campamento esa noche su rostro debió de verse melancólico ya que Sasuke le dedicaba miradas preocupadas. Saber que esa preocupación era falsa solo empeoro las cosas.

"No parece que te estés divirtiendo," comentó el pelinegro más tarde, cuando se sentaron junto al fuego mientras esperaban a que la cena que había pescado en el rio se cocinase.

Sasuke no podía decirlo, pero Naruto apostaba a que estaba complacido por la idea de que Uzumaki iba a perder la apuesta.

Bueno, no estaba tan preocupado por eso. A pesar de su estado de ánimo aun tenía un par de trucos bajo la manga que le asegurarían la victoria.

"No soy yo el que tiene que ser agradable todo el tiempo," le recordó. "Además, no es como si en realidad te importase."

"Por supuesto que sí", el moreno respondió de una manera demasiado preocupada.

Honestamente, ya no estaba siendo divertido .

Trató de no mirarle, porque sabía que si le miraba, Sasuke averiguaría que era su 'amabilidad' lo que le estaba molestando.

"Ya sabes, no hace falta que mientas para ser agradable," le recordó. "Sólo significa que no puedes ser imbécil."

Sasuke le miró mientras levantaba una de las esquinas de su boca y Naruto sabía lo que quería decir sin necesidad de palabras. Básicamente, si el Uchiha decía la verdad en este momento, _sería_ un imbécil. Tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para tener una conversación adecuada con él, una donde Sasuke pudiera responder lo que quisiese. Sin duda, eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos la parte Sasuke que siempre decia lo que pensaba, no importa si esto le gustase o no. No es que siempre dijese la verdad, pero si tenía que responder a una pregunta, no mentiría sólo para que Naruto se sintiese mejor.

Oh, bueno, tal vez había llegado la hora de romperle por de una vez por todas. Confiaba en su victoria. A pesar de que Sasuke era, probablemente, la persona más decidida que había conocido nunca, Sabía exactamente cómo meterse bajo su piel. Además, llevaba más de un mes de aprendiendo de primera mano cómo molestarle y enfadarle. Y un Sasuke cabreado era incapaz de mantener la calma.

Naruto se arrastró hacia él y se alegró cuando su compañero le miró con recelo. No era una mirada particularmente feliz y no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la incomodidad. El Uchiha, dándose cuenta de que no estaba siendo muy agradable, aclaró la expresión. Sin embargo seguía viendose tenso.

"Estoy impresionado," dijo el de ojos azules, deteniéndose y arrodillarse ante del pelinegro que seguía sonriéndole.

Casi pudo oír la réplica mordaz, pero Sasuke se negó a morder el anzuelo.

"Gracias."

Así que se agachó hacia delante, con la intención de darle su habitual beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla, pero por alguna extraña razón, no puso como objetivo la mejilla contraria.

"¿Qué-?"

Antes de que pudiese terminar su frase,el moreno fue silenciado por un choque de labios casi involuntario. Sólo había querido besar su mejilla y pasó unos momentos sorprendido y congelado en su lugar mientras su cerebro trataba de ponerse al día con lo que había hecho. Pero para entonces los ojos de Sasuke ya se habían cerrado y sus finos labios se movieron contra los suyos robándole la capacidad de pensar por completo.

De verdad que no lo había hecho queriendo, su plan inicial había sido darle uno de esos besos de mejilla que tanto odiaba sólo para molestarlo. Pero algo había apoderado de él y se había convertido en algo más. Se inclinó hacia delante, moviendo su mano hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza contrarisa, con el fin de acercar sus rostros un más. Ya no tenía el control sus movimientos. Y a todo esto, el moreno se estaba dejando. De hecho, había sido él quien convirtió este accidente un beso adecuado y ahora estaban...

 _Sasuke me devolvió el beso en lugar de apartarse y decirme algo hiriente. Pero, él no puede hacer nada de esto ahora, ¿no?_

Naruto se apartó y vio como los negros ojos, ligeramente empeñados, se abrían y le devolvían la mirada.

"Has hecho esto porque sigues actuando, ¿verdad?"

Su compañero se estaba pensando demasiado la respuesta.

"No sé a lo que te refieres."

Estaba mintiendo, lo sabía. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir y su negativa a reconocerlo le dio la respuesta que estaba buscando.

"Me cago en todo," murmuró empujándose a sí mismo lejos del otro.

Inesperadamente, el otro le agarró la muñeca y le tiró hacia un lado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y obligándole a caer en la hierba. Rodó sobre su espalda justo a tiempo para que el causante de todo esto lanzase una pierna por encima de su abdomen y se le sentase encima. Delgado y rápido como una serpiente. El Uchiha capturó sus labios una vez más.

El rubio se negó a devolverle el beso, este juego le estaba molestando mucho. Su plan había sido totalmente contraproducente y ahora Sasuke lo estaba utilizando a su favor, haciendo todo con el pretexto de ser 'agradable'.

Pero su negativa a cooperar no pasó inadvertida y, finalmente, Sasuke se incorporo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

"¿Demasiado amable?"

Naruto se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar que golpear al pelinegro.

"Está bien, lo entiendo, me la estás volviendo. Ya puedes parar."

"¿Ya no te gusta que sea 'agradable'?" le preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¡Lo hiciste a propósito idiota! Yo sólo iba a besarte la mejilla, sé que eso te molesta.

"No," respondió Sasuke con desdén.

"Sí... espera, ¿acabas de discutir conmigo?"

El moreno pareció sorprendido al principio, luego frunció el ceño y cerró la boca. Pero lo había pillado. Bueno, después de todo, su plan no había sido malo.

"¡Discutiste conmigo! Sasuke, eso no es ser agradable."

Sasuke le miró como si quisiese empezar a pelear, pero debió darse cuenta que empeorar la discusión no le iba a ser nada bueno.

"Vete a la mierda".

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y se incorporó rápidamente haciendo que Sasuke se deslizase en su regazo con un gruñido de sorpresa. A pesar de estar tan extasiado por la victoria el rubio fue capaz de alargar un brazo alrededor del pelinegro, evitando su caída.

"¡Gane!" exclamó el de ojos azules eufórico. "Sabía que no podías ser agradable por un día entero, no es algo natural en ti."

"Bueno, me alegro que te estés divirtiendo," se quejó el otro intentando ponerse de pie mientras el Uzumaki seguía agarrándole. "Personalmente, estoy a punto de ir y matar a toda persona que nos hemos encontrado hoy de la forma más violenta imaginable. ¿Puedes soltarme de una puta vez?!"

"Admite que he ganado", le instó Naruto.

"Púdrete, dobe."

"¡Teme!"

Sasuke suspiró y dejó de luchar. Estaba en clara desventaja.

"Bien, ganaste. Ahora déjame ir antes de que libere mi frustración contigo."

Su compañero estaba tan graciosamente cabreado que Naruto sonrió casi con cariño ante la expresión. No se dio cuenta, pero había estado esperando durante todo el día para ver una mirada como esa. Que Sasuke pretendiese ser algo que no era le había molestado mucho más que el Sasuke irritante de siempre.

Y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo se había inclinado hacia adelante para besarle de nuevo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se añadió el hecho que el moreno se había callado por completo y miraba con expectación, se detuvo y soltó a Sasuke, todo a la vez.

El Uchiha dudó antes de ponerse de pies y accidentalmente a propósito piso el costado de Naruto al pasar por encima suya.

"Jodio Sasuke, ay!"

El otro le miró con una sonrisa. "Lo siento", dijo hipócritamente: "Creo que eso no fue muy agradable."

* * *

No hablaron durante el resto de la noche, no hasta que acabaron su cena de pescado fresco y se fueron al río para el ritual del baño nocturno.

Pero Sasuke podía sentir como los ojos azules le vigilaban y no le gustaba esa la sensación para nada. Había pensado que Naruto se regodearía por ello más tiempo.

Y honestamente que hubiese preferido eso a este silencio incómodo. Finalmente, se cansó al no oír la pregunta que estaba seguro que estaba quemando la garganta del rubio.

"¿Qué?!" gruño.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Te estaba castigando," respondió simplemente.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces cada vez que me beses debo tomármelo como un castigo?"

Sasuke le miró como si la respuesta fuese obvia. Pero al parecer, el rubio no lo entendía.

"¿No lo es? Antes te hizo comportarte extraño y estabas de la humor."

"Sí, pero no porque me horrorizase. Solo es… confuso."

"¿Confuso?"

"No me mires así, no estoy sugiriendo nada. Para mí, este tipo de contacto es relajante. Mas de lo que es para ti. Actúas como si todo estuviese bien después de lo del festival, pero te conozco y se que no lo esta, lo está haciendo ahora para castigarme. Pero para que lo sepas, no vas a ser capaz de arrastrarme otra vez,".

"Así que ¿no te importa?" preguntó Sasuke con escepticismo.

"No, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Ya te dije que no es tan gran cosa, ni siquiera ahora. Sé que sólo lo estabas haciendo para conseguir que volviese a ser el de antes porque crees que estaba siendo raro o para conseguir algún tipo de reacción, igual que cuando yo te doy un beso en la mejilla. Pero no va a funcionar. Como te he dicho, es cómodo, como dar un abrazo o lo que sea. No es algo que me saque de quicio o me moleste. "

Así que pensaba que lo había hecho solo para que dejase de actuar raro. No era del todo inexacto. Pero esta vez no había sido el caso. El de ojos azules le arrolló hacia una especie de zona de confort donde, tal y como el rubio decía, besarse no era algo importante. En realidad, se había vuelto inquietantemente fácil. Pero una pequeña parte de él se lo devolvió simplemente porque había querido. Pero al parecer, en vez de conseguir que dejase e comportarse raro, solo consiguió molestarlo más.

Podría haber sido algo de su naturaleza competitiva, pero que realmente quería que Naruto se sintiese perturbado por esto. A pesar de lo que había dicho sobre de ignorar el pasado, era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Sabía que estaba afectando a su relación y odiaba que la culpa mayormente fuera suya por ser incapaz de seguir su propio consejo. Quería que el dobe se diese cuenta que no tenía que familiarizarse con este tipo de cosas, ni que tampoco se tenía que sentir relajante. Y sobretodo quería que dejase de estar enfadado.

Así que, sin más preámbulos, se acerco a un Naruto sorprendido, enganchó su mano en la parte posterior del cuello contrario y lo atrajo con fuerza hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Su otra mano serpenteaba en la cintura del rubio y perfilo sus cuerpos juntos, Sintió la cálida y dorada piel desnuda contra la suya, mojada por el agua y por un poco de jabón.

El contacto no se sentía para nada repulsivo, pero se obligó a centrarse en lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo y ahondó su lengua en la boca contraria. No era muy experto en besos y generalmente sólo hacia lo que su instinto le decía. Pero esta era la primera vez que intentaba hacer sentir bien a la otra persona. Lamio la lengua de Naruto con la suya, jugado contra ella mientras movía los labios a la par que el otro. Pero cuando sintió un toque tentativo del Uzumaki contra su costado se detuvo bruscamente y dio un paso atrás. Sonrió al ver la cara de aturdido del rubio

Al igual que en todo, sabía que iba a ser bueno en esto, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que lo probaba. Pero su arrogancia se corto cuando vio que Naruto no parecía muy molesto, sino más bien, parecía totalmente impresionado.

Sus ojos azules todavía estaban cerrados, seguía con los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, incluso su mano seguía elevada como si aun lo tocara. Solo duró unos segundos más, pero se sintió un poco estupefacto por la expresión. Pero tan pronto como el rubio se dio cuenta que había sido abandonado sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula se desencajó.

 _Ahora si_ , por esta expresión sí que valía la pena sonreír.

"¿Seguro que no te importa?" preguntó el Uchiha suavemente. "Apuesto a que no se sintió como un abrazo. Ya _te dije_ que si no se sentía algo importante era porque no lo estabas haciendo bien."

La boca de Naruto se cerró y le lanzo dagas con la mirada. "Imbécil."

Le dedico una media sonrisa y se volteo, vadeando hacia la orilla. Tan pronto como estuvo de espaldas no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa más grande.

No le gustó lo fácil que era hacer eso. Tampoco le gustó la forma como había reaccionado. Naruto había parecido tan abierto después, tan vulnerable… más de lo que nunca le había visto en su vida, no podía negar que esa mirada casi le obligo a besarle de nuevo.

¿¡Qué demonios estaba mal con él!? Este tipo de cosas no debían meterse bajo su piel. Nunca había sentido este tipo de tentación, ni siquiera cuando quería demostrar su punto. Él había querido que el muy dobe se sintiese perturbado, no había querido perturbarse a si mismo también.

Y esa sensación no le gustaba ni un poco.

"¡Sasuke espera!" podía oírle chapoteando en el río detrás suya, pero no se dio la vuelta hasta que lo agarró del brazo y tiró hacia él. Que el ojiazul siguiese un poco sonrojado no ayudaba.

"Pensé que dijiste que este tipo de cosas no estaban bien."

"No, yo te dije eso, dije que decidiría lo que no estaba bien."

Ahora Naruto parecía un poco molesto. "Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Está bien siempre y cuando para ti este bien aunque para mí no lo esté?"

Honestamente no se le había ocurrido que no estubiese bien para le rubio. Bueno, es cierto que nunca se había quejado antes, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello más se daba cuenta que, a pesar de que Naruto siempre empezaba con los beso, nunca los llevaba más allá de un simple contacto. Quizá fuese cierto y era por eso que después se ponía esquivo y con mal humor.

"No lo volveré a hacer", dijo Sasuke sin rodeos, dándole la espalda una vez más. Su voz había sonado más molesta de lo que pretendía.

Naruto lo agarró de nuevo, "¡No quise decir que parases!"

Ahora estaba completamente confundido. Como si todo esto no fuese lo suficiente confuso ya. Su desconcierto debió reflejarse en su rostro porque el ojiazul parecía estar buscando la manera correcta de explicarlo, pero como de costumbre estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar las palabras.

"Se que todo esto se ha vuelto un poco raro," confesó Naruto. "Lo que quiero decir que está bien si quieres hacerlo. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo el _por qué._ "

Bueno, Sasuke tampoco lo sabía. Lo hizo porque se sentía agradable, cómodo y sencillo. Pero admitir eso no traería nada bueno. Él no era el único que hacía cosas raras por curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?"

El Uzumaki se sorprendió por la pregunta.

"Yo pregunté primero."

"Y yo te estoy respondiendo. ¿Por qué me abrazas o me besas la mejilla?"

El blondo frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Para agradecerte o-"

"Pero, ¿por qué esta bien para ti?" interrumpió el Uchiha.

"No sé, simplemente lo es."

"Inténtalo de nuevo."

"¡No lo sé!" replicó el de ojos azules con evidente irritación. "He superado un montón de mierda gracias a ti y eso me hace sentir más cerca tuya que de cualquier otra persona, incluso después de haber estado separados por tanto tiempo. Pero no pienses que soy como esas chicas que va detrás de ti, no estoy enamorado de ti ni nada parecido. No me refiero a ese tipo de 'cerca' ".

Sorprendentemente, Sasuke sintió como se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa ante tal confesión. Al menos estaban en la misma página, más o menos, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Eso, y otra cosa más...

"Así que ¿el hecho que esta cercanía te excite un poco no te importa para nada?" preguntó con un ligero aire de suficiencia.

El enrojecimiento en el rostro del rubio se hizo un poco más intenso ante tal recordatorio pero aun así no le apartó la mirada.

"No he dicho que se sienta mal " admitió Naruto cuidado.

Bueno, ya tenía su respuesta. No era el único que sentía así y esto le hizo sentirse mejor sobre haberle besado antes. Era un alivio saber que no era el único que se estaba sintiendo extraño,y que simplemente era algo puramente físico.

"Entonces, ya tienes la respuesta que buscabas," dijo simplemente el pelinegro.

Esta vez, cuando se volvió y se alejo, Naruto no se lo impidió. En realidad, parecía demasiado sorprendido como para hacer nada. Se quedó estático, mirando al vacio con los ojos abiertos por lo que parecieron minutos.

 **Fin Parte 8**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Sí, lo reconozco, fue muy apresurado. Pero bueno, esta parte iba a ser un capitulo corto que se alargó más de lo esperado, ha sido una introducción para la Parte 9. Honestamente, quise jugar un poco sobre lo que se atreven y lo que no, pero no quise que quedase tan tedioso. Quería mostrar los efectos del festival, los comederos de cabeza y las conclusiones. Así que creo que trabajó ya está hecho.

Así que Parte 9 va a continuará con preguntas planteadas al final de esta parte, sobre su cercanía física, y también estará dedicada a sus "frustraciones".

Hasta la próxima,

 **Notas autora:** Wooolas! Bienvenidos de nuevo una semana más a esta maravillosa que cada vez se pone más interesante. Enserio, los fics de esta mujer me encantan, a lo mejor cuando ponga este al día (que para eso queda bastante) me animo a traducir algún otro suyo. Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Bye, Bye 3


	19. Frustrado 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 9**

 **Frustrado**

 **Capítulo 1/3**

Por suerte, llegarían pronto a la siguiente ciudad. Habían estado caminando durante más de una semana y todavía no habían visto ni un rastro de civilización. Esto estaba teniendo un gran efecto en ambos.

Sasuke necesitaba sus comodidades de vez en cuando, tal y como se había dado cuenta antes. De tanto en tanto le gustaba disfrutar de agua caliente y de una cama cómoda, y cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sin estas se ponía de mal humor y se irritaba con más facilidad. Naruto no tenían reparos para dormir, incluso podía dormir en una cama de piedra. Pero lo que se estaba volviendo un problema para él era otra cosa.

Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero era un adolescente saludable, bastante estresado por las circunstancias y la verdad, estaba un poco bastante frustrado por culpa del imbécil innombrable.

Sin rodeos, necesitaba tiempo privado para eliminar algo de su sistema. Pero en este lugarno había puertas con seguro para escabullirse y evitar así el riesgo de que Sasuke le pillase in fraganti. También podía decirle simplemente que necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Así que esa noche, cuando preparaban el campamento, Naruto respiró hondo y anunció que iba a irse al rio a bañarse.

"Muy bien, yo también voy."

Si no se estuviese muriendo de vergüenza se hubiese descojonado de risa ante la desafortunada reacción del Uchiha.

"Um, no hace falta. Sé que tienes hambre, come algo primero."

"No estoy tan hambriento," le dijo mientras se sacaba la camisa y buscaba la bolsa con el jabón entre sus cosas.

"Quiero estar solo," soltó.

El moreno dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño. "Me sigues como una sombra implacable. ¿De verdad estas insinuando que te has cansado de _mi_?"

"No, claro que no. Solo pensé que disfrutarías de deshacerte de mí por un rato."

Curiosamente, esta simple declaración dejo perplejo a Sasuke. ¿Podría ser que realmente quería pasar tiempo con él?

Durante las últimas semanas había visto un cambio lento en su compañero, había pasado de ser un malhumorado gilipollas... bueno, todavía seguía siendo un malhumorado gilipollas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora bromeaba de manera ocasional, sonreía e incluso reía, algo de lo que nunca le creyó capaz. Pensó que el cambio era porque la venganza y su trágico pasado ya no le atormentaban constantemente, o también podía ser que tal vez su compañía le estuviera afectando de forma positiva.

Pero aun teniendo cuenta el cambio, la idea de que quisiese pasar tiempo junto a él descartaba sus necesidades personales en un santiamén. No iba a ignorar un cambio positivo a su relación sólo por unos minutos de goce.

"Si no tienes tanta hambre, eres bienvenido de venir" terminó el de ojos azules.

"No quiero forzarte", dijo Sasuke con brusquedad.

"Bueno, eso resolvería ambos problemas," murmuró Naruto para sí mismo antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

"¿Qué has dicho? ¿Y por qué te has puesto rojo?"

"Por nada," dijo poniéndose de pie. "¿Vienes o qué?"

* * *

Después del baño, se quedaron en el río como costumbre, simplemente relajándose y descansando. De hecho, ambos estaban flotando de espaldas, mirando pacíficamente las estrellas hasta Sasuke soltó un comentario que le hizo tragar un poco de agua.

"Estoy interrumpiendo tu tiempo "privado", ¿verdad?"

Así que, después de que Naruto se recuperase, se incorporase y tosiese la mitad del río, preguntó: "¿Qué?"

"Solo até cabos. Simplemente podrías haberlo dicho."

"Yo no… No quería decir..."

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"¡No!"

"Entonces ¿quieres que mire?"

El blondo se acercó y le empujó bajo el agua.

Sasuke debió haber esperado esa reacción porque no tosió cuando salió. Le dedico una media sonrisa desigual.

"Me lo tomaré eso como un 'no'."

"Muy divertido Sasuke," murmuró el Uzumaki mientras vadeaba hacia la orilla. Se sentó en las aguas poco profundas y estiró las piernas.

"¿Frustrado?" probó el otro mientras se sentaba junto a él.

"Un poco", admitió preguntándose cómo demonios, de entre todas las personas, había acabado hablando de esto con Sasuke. "Tienes parte de la culpa."

"¿Cómo?"

Lamentó haberlo dicho al instante. No habían hablando de los incidentes de los besos y Sasuke parecía estar bien con eso. Pero para él no hacía más que empeorarlo, nunca había estado en una situación así con nadie, y aunque eran cosas raras que hacer con otro chico, seguían haciéndole pensar en otras cosas.

Así que en lugar de sacar el tema, decidió mentir.

"Desde que estoy contigo no has parado de convencerme a hacer cosas que no han hecho más que putearme. Ver toda esa gente en la fiesta… me hizo ah… pensar en ello. ¿No te afectó para nada?"

"En realidad, no."

Naruto rodó los ojos. "A veces me olvido de que pasaste la mayor parte de tu adolescencia en una cueva."

"Eso no quiere decir que no me afecte, dobe. Simplemente significa que me controlo mejor que tu. A veces."

Por suerte, Sasuke había añadido la última parte, porque sino mencionaría la noche de la borrachera sólo para demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

"Bueno, lo que sea. Algunos de nosotros son humanos, y los seres humanos tenemos necesidades. No espero que me entiendas."

El Uchiha se volvió hacia él y le miró a los ojos mientras le dijo: "Soy más humano que tu".

Naruto ignoró la mirada. "Es difícil de decir, siempre actúas como un alíen."

"¿Y qué? ¿Te hará sentir mejor si empezase a tener necesidades ahora?" preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

"¡No!" exclamó el ojiazul tratando como fuera de no formar _esa_ imagen mental. "Es suficiente con que admitas que tienes necesidades."

Sasuke se quedo unos instantes mirando el río para después responder: "Está bien, lo admito."

Naruto suspiró y se relajó. "Tal vez debería salir y conocer a una chica. No se puede ser tan difícil."

"¿El qué? ¿El sexo o coger una chica?"

"¡No me refiero a eso! Pero uh, supongo que ambos."

"Pensaba que te reservabas para un momento especial," se burló el Uchiha.

"Si escuchas sonidos raros en el bosque y no me encuentras, ya sabes dónde he ido y a qué."

"No creo que tener sexo una vez vaya a curar tus necesidades," le dijo el moreno. "¿Y que importa si lo sé? ¿Te importaría si yo hiciese lo mismo?"

Naruto trató de imaginarse sentado en el campamento solo, mientras que Sasuke desaparecía. Sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, imaginando y... ahí es cuando se incorporó muy rápidamente.

 _¿Pero qué coño?_

Tenía que admitir que la rara noche de la borrachera le había afectado. Admitía que haber hecho eso con Sasuke, en particular, le había afectado. Pero ¿ahora se había excitado solo por imaginarlo? Eso era algo a más que simples hormonas, algo más que simple cercanía. Significaba que realmente se sentía atraído por Sasuke.

Y bien, el Uchiha estaba bueno. Siempre había pensado que le miraba de forma objetiva. Sabía decir si un chico era atractivo o no con solo míralo, pero eso no quería decir que se sintiese atraído por ellos. Pero, obviamenteno había sido simplemente eso, al menos no con Sasuke

Pero esa no era la pregunta.

"Um, no. Creo que no."

"Gee, que convincente. Mira, voy a volver al campamento mientras tú disfrutas de tu tiempo "privado". Lo último que necesito es para que te vuelvas a poner de mal humor solo por estar frustrado."

Naruto quiso llamarle, decirle que no era necesario. Era vergonzoso que supiese lo que podía estar haciendo. Pero no lo hizo. Le dejo ir porque ahora realmente sentía que lo necesitaba. Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que la imagen de Sasuke desapareciese de su cabeza...

* * *

Sasuke caminó la corta distancia de vuelta al campamento con una extraña sensación de abalanzarse sobre él. No estaba muy seguro de qué se trataba. Sentía que algo estaba un poco _amortiguado_.

Tal vez lo del tiempo "privado" era algo difícil de aceptar. Normalmente, una conversación como esa habría sido imposible. Sabía que esas cosas tenían que hacerse, a veces él mismo tuvo que hacerlas , pero no había manera que el quisiese saber algo de eso cuando estaba relacionado con Naruto.

Le gustaba pensar que estaba siendo maduro al respecto. Era algo normal, sentirse asqueado por eso era algo infantil. Pero ese no era su problema. No estaba disgustado. De hecho, había estado ligeramente intrigado ante la vergüenza inicial del dobe y que segundos después, hubiese sido tan abierto al respecto. Bueno, que Naruto fuese sincero no era algo extraño, pero no era inmune a sentirse avergonzado.

¿Y la conclusión de Naruto? Al parecer, conseguir un polvo. Bueno, el de ojos azules no había sugerido exactamente eso, pero no lo refutó cuando Sasuke lo mencionó.

La idea era ridícula. No es que el dobe no pudiese, pero no lo haría. El Uzumaki podría ser amable con extraños, pero ser agradable era una cosa y acostarse con ellos era otra. Naruto no ignoraba sus sentimientos, era un rasgo que encontraba cada vez más molesto. Pero por culpa de tal rasgo, nunca aceptaría que su primera vez fuese con una desconocida de la cual se tendría que despedir al día siguiente.

Entonces sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo más preocupante. Sabía que Naruto era incapaz de hacer cosas así con extraños, sin tener algún tipo de relación. Entonces, lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos quedaba una extraña de zona gris. Bueno, ellos únicamente se habían besado cosa que, por supuesto, no era lo mismo, pero tenía la impresión de que el blondo reaccionaba por algo más que meras sensaciones físicas.

Así que, o bien él era una excepción a la regla o bien tenía una impresión totalmente equivocada del ojiazul. Aunque esto último era muy poco probable.

El dobe no era un enigma demasiado complicado para él. Y, por supuesto, besarse era algo muy diferente a tener sexo.

Sasuke no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al enterarse que Naruto creía que tener sexo una vez curaría su problema. Incluso si el rubio fuese capaz de acostarse con un desconocido, estaba seguro que eso no le daría ningún tipo de alivio. Esperaba que al menos el ojiazul se tomase en serio esas palabras. Y definitivamente no quería que el muy idiota se vinculase a algún extraño sólo porque había perdido la virginidad con él.

No es que el dobe fuese hacerlo.

Era estúpido preocuparse por eso.

No es como si estuviese realmente preocupado.

Excepto sobre el dolor de cabeza que podría provocarle.

Porque eso era lo único que podría molestarle.

Sasuke se sentó pesadamente sobre sus mantas y trató de encontrar el momento cuando dejo de ser algo divertido a costa de Naruto y comenzó a ser era algo con un sentido más profundo. Después de todo, no es como si le importase, mientras no causase ningún problema entre ellos.

Que seguramente no lo haría.

Porque Naruto nunca se...

Trató de imaginarlo. Imaginar que el dobe fuese lo suficientemente descarado como para besar a un desconocido. El único problema era que cuando cerraba los ojos para enfocar ese desconocido, este se comenzaba a parecerse increíblemente si mismo...

Trató como fuese de no dejar que su mente se desviase nuevamente, pero era difícil. Se dijo a si mismo que esto era porque nunca había visto a Naruto besar a nadie, así que su cerebro llenaba los espacios en blanco con la única persona que conocía que había besado al ojiazul. Todavía no se acababa de explicar el por qué cuando de repente se sintió mareado, ¿por qué su respiración salía entrecortada? ¿Su vientre tenso por ese mero pensamiento? Aún así su mente vagó más allá, ignorando estas pequeñas cosas.

Le había dicho a Naruto que no le importaría el tiempo que se tomase para alivia sus frustraciones, pero esa no había sido exactamente la verdad. Oh, se lo había dicho solo para suavizar la situación, pero él no se iba a encogerse de hombros sabiendo eso. Era algo muy íntimo de saber, estar al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo en este momento… Podía imaginarse la escena, que comenzó a solaparse con las escenas de besos que jugueteaba en su cabeza anteriormente.

Casi saltó cuando sintió una mano deslizarse por el interior de su muslo. Su respiración se detuvo y miró hacia abajo en estado de shock.

Era su propia mano.

¿Qué coño le pasaba?

Oyó a alguien estrellándose a través de los arbustos y se sacó su propia mano de encima con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera lo llegó a pensar. Luego, fingió estar lo más aburrido posible, ocultando la expresión que debía haber tenido hasta ahora. Segundos más tarde, Naruto apareció en el campamento y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre sus mantas.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le preguntó tan suavemente como pudo.

"No especialmente," murmuró el ojiazul sin mirarle.

Pero Sasuke no se dio cuenta de eso, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no mirar a Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sentía que no tenía que avergonzase, eso era estúpido. Cuando pensaba en ello de una manera lógica y racional se daba cuenta que ambos eran chicos y que Sasuke debía de comprender de que tener un rato a solas era una necesidad, no pervertida, sino biológica, ¿verdad?

Entonces ¿por qué coño no podía actuar como siempre? ¿Como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Y por qué llevaba todo el día mirando sus pies mientras caminaba, con la cara roja y el silencio? Biología o no, comprensible o no, estaba avergonzado.

Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona seria normal. Y a pesar de que Sasuke había sido completamente comprensivo, no podía evitar sentirse mal al saber que era el único de los dos que necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Incluso después de su charla, incluso después de que el pelinegro hubiese admitido tener los impulsos humanos normales, aunque ligeramente mejor controlados que él, no los había demostrado ni una sola vez, nunca pidió un tiempo a solas. Ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera ahora que el tema estaba a la intemperie.

Podría haber bromeado con Sasuke sobre lo de que parecía un alíen, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse seriamente por qué el moreno no necesitaba su propio tiempo privado. La idea era absurda. ¿Todos los chicos necesitaban un momento a solas no?

Le molestaba. Le molestaba que le molestase. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Mientras caminaban, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Sasuke mirándolo con una expresión fastidiada. Inmediatamente le recordó al día después del festival. Entonces el Uchiha había estado cabreado porque había estado actuando raro, pensando demasiado las cosas y siendo arisco. Si seguía así, sin duda el pelinegro haría lo mismo que el otro día y ciertamente no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

"Estas rojo," observó el Sasuke después de un largo rato.

"Cállate."

El Uchiha le miró por unos momentos antes de sonreírle.

"O tienes la cara quemada por el sol o has estado sonrojado des de anoche."

"Puta mierda Sasuke, ¡Cierra la boca!"

"El sol está empezando a ponerse. Después de que montemos el campamento, si necesitas más tiempo privado podría dejarte solo de nuevo."

No era un comentario hiriente, pero le molestaba que se riese de él. Así que le dio un golpe duro, pero juguetón a su amigo segundos despues Sasuke puso un pie en su camino haciéndole tropezar. No se esperó ese movimiento y cayó hacia adelante al suelo. Rodó sobre su espalda justo cuando el culpable de su caída se puso en cuclillas a su lado y le miró con su típica sonrisa.

"¿Tenso?" preguntó casi inocentemente.

No se levantó y desde el suelo clavo sus ojos azules en Sasuke. "Sabía que no te lo tenía que haber dicho. Contarte mis cosas solo causa más problemas que los que resuelve."

La sonrisa de moreno vaciló y por un estúpido momento pensó que había herido sus sentimientos. Pero luego recordó lo mucho que le gustaba a Sasuke burlarse de él y el poco respecto que le tenía los sentimientos en general.

Pero para su sorpresa, su compañero le agarró del brazo y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo y el pelinegro no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

* * *

No estaba seguro de cuándo había ocurrido, pero de alguna manera, ayudar a Sasuke a lavase el pelo cada dos o tres días se había vuelto una costumbre. No era mutuo, Naruto tenía el pelo más corto y no era necesario lavarlo tan a menudo. Pero desde que vió el Uchiha haciéndolo tan mal el Uzumaki lo hacia sin pensar.

Esta noche no fue la excepción. El ojiazul ya estaba en el río cuando apenas logró coger la botella que le habían arrojado. Sasuke se adentró en el agua, sumergió su cabeza y como siempre le dio la espalda. Estaba a la mitad de su camino a su objetivo cuando se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era este momento.

"¿Cómo es tu cabello se ensucia tanto para tener que lavarlo tan a menudo?" se quejó mientras esparcía la espuma por toda la parte posterior de la cabeza contraria.

"¿Quién ha dicho que lo necesite?" respondió Sasuke.

Sus manos se detuvieron. "¿Qué? ¿No te lavabas el pelo tan a menudo?"

"No, es molesto."

"Así que ¿por qué ahora?"

"Porque ahora no soy yo quien lo hace."

Casi cae en la tentación de agarrar del pelo al bastardo engreído para intentar ahogarlo. Pero la tentación cesó y retomó lo que estaba haciendo, aunque tal vez un poco más bruscamente que antes.

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Después de esto quieres que te traiga unas zapatillas y te dé un masaje los hombros?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Suena bien."

"¡Que no soy tu esclavo gilipollas!" soltó el blondo.

"Tú eres el que empezó" señaló el otro.

"Sí bueno, tú eres al que no le gustan que le toquen. Si realmente no necesitas lavarte el pelo, ¿por qué...?" Se detuvo por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sus manos se detuvieron y resbalaron del cabello de Sasuke . "Ne Sasuke, ¿de verdad _te gusta_ que yo haga esto?"

Al Uchiha le tomo unos instantes reaccionar, luego le miró con el ceño fruncido. "No."

El problema era que no le creyó. Una lenta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. ¿Podría ser que el gran Uchiha Sasuke tuviese una debilidad tan inocente como que le tocasen el pelo?

El moreno vio su expresión y resopló, retrocediendo un paso, pero el rubio agarró uno sus brazos y tiró de él hacia atrás. Inmediatamente el moreno se tensó, aun asi el agarre no cedió.

El de ojos azules rio. "¡Esto no tiene precio! Tienes una debilidad a que te acaricien el pelo, ¿no?"

"No, suéltame," Sasuke advirtió.

"¿O qué? Sé que tengo razón. Vamos admítelo y lo seguiré haciendo. Lo haré mañana por la noche ¿de acuerdo?"

El otro dejó forcejear y suspiró. "¿Por qué te importa?"

"Porque eso te hace menos alíen," le dijo alegremente.

Sasuke probablemente pensó que estaba loco, pero aun así se relajó y se apoyo completamente contra Naruto. El pelinegro no pareció darse cuenta, pero el jabón sin enjuagar de su espalda había hecho un camino resbaladizo. Y cuando se refregó contra el rubio, este ultimo jadeo rápidamente y le agarró de la cadera para detener el movimiento.

Al ojiazul le recordó mucho al día del la festival, demasiado, y el jabón solo empeoraba las cosas. La espalda de Sasuke era cálida, firme y se sentía resbaladiza contra de su propia piel. Cada pequeño movimiento hacia que sus cuerpos se deslizasen entre sí exageradamente por culpa del jabón. Obviamente, el Uchiha no se había dado cuenta y le miró con una ceja levantada.

"¿Qué?"

"Um, nada."

Está bien, tal vez sí que había algo mal con él. Había pensado que era la frustración, y tal vez aún era. Todo esto le hizo recordar lo bien que se sentía sentir su piel caliente contra la suya, lo bien que se sintió ser capaz de tocar y besar al otro todo lo que quisiese.

Esta bien, si besaba al pelinegro ahora no sabía si le correspondida o si por el contrario únicamente recibiría un puñetazo a cambio, pero el contacto con la piel contraria era demasiado frustrante.

Lo que realmente se necesita en este momento era algo para distraerse porque al parecer su cuerpo no quería alejarse del otro en este momento.

"¿No vas a admitirlo? Si no lo haces, no lo volveré hacerlo." preguntó en lo que esperaba que fuese un tono tranquilo.

"Bien, bien, si eso te hace callar," cedió su compañero un poco enfadado.

El de ojos azules se llevó la victoria, pero estaba demasiado distraído para sentirse eufórico. Además, estaba empezando a tener otro problema, uno que Sasuke sentiría si no se movía de ahí pronto. Pero cuando por fin fue a alejarse, el Uchiha se acercó y le agarró de un costado, no pudo detenerlo.

"No te atrevas a escapar ahora, no después de que me..."

Y ahí, es cuando Naruto tuvo un momento de 'oh mierda ". No había forma de que el otro no hubiese sentido una polla medio dura empujar contra él o la respiración ligeramente vacilante detrás suya.

No sabía qué hacer. Tener un accidente cerebrovascular ahora no era una opción. Se formó un silencio tenso entre ambos, y este no hizo más que aumentar su nerviosismo. Por un instante pensó que simplemente podía apartarse y fingir que no había pasado nada con una sonrisa valiente. Pero sí que había pasado, ambos lo sabían y fingir lo contrario no arreglaría nada.

En su lugar, decidió que lo mejor era simplemente rendirse.

Se dejó caer un poco, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke en símbolo de derrota.

"No."

No estaba seguro si estaba pidiéndole que no volviese a hacerlo o simplemente que no dijese nada. Ya era lo suficientemente confuso, no necesitaba sus burlas o su posible ira.

En su lugar, Sasuke se volteo, dedicándole, desde muy cerca, una mirada extraña. Parecía estar decidiendo si dejarlo estar o comportarse como lo haría normalmente.

Vio con los ojos muy abiertos como el Uchiha se sentaba otra vez en el agua y se aclaraba el jabón de cabello antes de levantarse de nuevo. Con el agua escurriéndose por su cuerpo y el pelo pegado a su rostro dio un paso de cerca de Naruto, tan cerca que el rubio podía sentirlo presionándose contra él muy, muy débilmente. Se preguntó por qué Sasuke haría eso sabiendo que posiblemente él empujaría de vuelta.

"Está bien. Pero mañana tienes que cumplir tu promesa."

Demasiado agradecido y sorprendido por esas palabras, asintió con la cabeza y observó la pálida espalda mientras se alejaba.

* * *

 **Notas autora:** ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Y lo menuda bienvenida. Me parece que Naruto está bastante frustrado y está empezando a darse cuenta de quién es la culpa. Por otro lado, Sasuke está siendo demasiado comprensivo, lo que, probablemente, dice mucho sobre sus propios sentimientos. Pero de todos modos, es un fascinante paso en la dirección correcta.

Después de haber escrito el borrador de este capítulo, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de editarlo añadía algo nuevo. Esto paso como mínimo diez veces. Pero bueno, esto significa que este capítulo es tiene como mil palabras más de lo que iba a ser en un principio, no es una mala noticia.

Hasta la próxima

 **Notas traductora** : ¡Buenas gente! No tengo mucho que decir a parte de volver a daros las gracias por estar ahí y leer esta traducción cada semana. Este capítulo ha sido muy, muy interesante, ya se nota como sus sentimientos salen a flote. Ya nada puede ir mal ¿verdad? Eso ya lo veremos. Pues sin más me despido ¡hasta la semana que viene!

Bye Bye.


	20. Frustrado 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 9**

 **Frustrado**

 **Capítulo 2/3**

Fue a media tarde del día siguiente, Naruto perdió el equilibrio y cayó en un arbusto.

Había estado todo el día innecesariamente tranquilo, al igual que el día anterior y esto empezaba a le poner nervioso. No entendía _por qué_ el silencio del rubio le ponía de los nervios, pero lo hacía. Solo se ponía así cuando pensaba profundamente en algo o estaba demasiado avergonzado, o ambos. Por lo general, esta situación solo traería incomodidad y las preguntas estúpidas que él tanto odiaba. El incesante parloteo del dobe, aunque seguía siendo molesto, era mejor que eso. Y por alguna razón, cuando Naruto no hablaba, el silencio era mucho más intenso.

Ayer había intentado aligerar su estado de ánimo burlándose de él, pero el resultado fue bastante miserablemente. Actuar como si nada hubiese pasado funcionó, pero empezar una discusión no fue buena idea. Lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo hoy.

El único problema era que actuar así en este momento era bastante difícil. Por todo lo que sucedió anoche. Naruto no era el único preocupado por ello.

Muy bien, se había puesto duro por él. No era la primera vez. Pero si _era_ la primera vez estando sobrio. Sasuke había estado bastante seguro, hasta anoche, que lo que pasó en la noche del festival fue por culpa del alcohol y las frustraciones. Pero ayer el de ojos azules había estado sobrio y gracias a su "tiempo privado" no tendría que haber estado demasiado frustrado. Pero sin que le provocase, se excitó, y tampoco había sido tan horrible. Cosa que también le estaba molestando.

Este era un territorio completamente nuevo para Sasuke, de un montón de maneras diferentes. Nunca había permitido a que nadie se le acercase tanto como Naruto, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener las distancias. Las razones para evitar un contacto tan simple parecían ya muy lejanas y cuanto más tiempo viajaban más lejos estaban. Pero ser sociable era una cosa, esto era... claramente otra diferente.

¿O no lo era?

Se sentía como si tuviese que estar molesto. Se sentía como si al menos tuviese que estar enfadado, pero estaba intrigado... de una manera inesperada. Su primer instinto debería haber sido burlarse de blondo, a pesar que este le suplico no hacerlo. No estaba seguro por qué no aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse o incluso gritarle, cualquiera de esas cosas. Puede ser que el recuerdo del dobe lamentándose por contarse sus cosas privadas le hubiese callado la boca.

Además, tal vez solo había sido un desliz. Quizá su compañero había estado pensando en otras cosas. Porque a Naruto le gustaban las chicas, ¿no?

No estaba muy seguro de eso, ni siquiera tenía claro sus propios gustos. Nunca había pensado mucho en ello. Odiaba casi todo el mundo, hombres y mujeres por igual. Había estado tan centrado en su oscuro pasado que estos temas los había considerado triviales. Pero ahora que todo esto estaban muy lejos y cada vez se estaba volviendo más complicado.

Si tenía que ser completamente honesto, sólo una persona que había logrado despertar su interés sexual desde que este despertó. Estaba seguro que sólo le había afectado porque era la primera vez que había estado en ese tipo de situación con alguien. Se negaba a creer que fuese porque esa persona había sido Naruto. De entre todas las personas. Y se dio cuenta que, extrañamente, estos impulsos empezaron incluso antes de lo de Morio.

La primera noche que el dobe le besó la mejilla estuvo toda la noche sintiendo la suave caricia en su piel, haciéndole dar vueltas en la cama durante toda noche. No sabía por qué, hasta que se dio cuenta que nunca nadie lo había hecho. Nadie se había atrevido, para su propia conveniencia. Todo lo que sucedido después había sido una especie de tentadora tomadura de pelo. Por supuesto, se negaba a creer que era solo porque fuese Naruto, seria demasiado bizarro. Aun así todas esas caricias eran nuevas y excitantes, de una manera que nunca había experimentado. La noche de la borrachera se dejo llevar por la tentación y cuando todo acabó se arrepintió de ello.

Hasta ahora.

Se preguntó si dejó de lamentar esa pérdida de control porque se había dado cuenta que no era el único frustrado aquí. El ojiazul estaba sintiendo algo similar, se emocionaba con cada nueva experiencia. Darse cuenta de eso hizo maravillas en su consciencia y dejó de reprocharse su desliz.

Por primera vez en su vida parecía que le gustaba ser tocado y ya no se irritaba al simple pensamiento de ello. Aunque lo odió cuando el dobe empezó a molestarle con ello.

Tal vez lo que le molestaba era que Naruto no parecía entender los límites de 'demasiado'. Un beso en la mejilla podría haberle molestado por el cariño inesperado, pero el rubio nunca lo hizo en público y tampoco se aferró a su brazo como tantas niñas molestas lo hicieron en el pasado. Además, la mayoría de sus acciones eran, más que nada, para demostrar su punto de vista y podía apreciar la intención detrás de esas, aunque a veces no le gustaban los efectos de esta.

Sasuke se detuvo en camino y con aire ausente miró hacia un árbol lleno de su fruta favorita para después fruncir el ceño.

A lo mejor sólo se estaba volviéndo loco.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo de fruta?" preguntó el rubio.

Se había detenido por sus pensamientos, pero recién entendía a lo que el dobe se refería. El árbol era bastante alto y tenía que ponerse de puntillas para lograr tocar la pieza de fruta más baja. Alrededor de la base del árbol había un matorral espeso y ya habían aprendido en anteriores encuentros que si te clavabas una de sus espinas te salían ronchas que escocían y picaban una barbaridad. Por lo tanto, escalar el árbol no era una opción.

Miró al Uzumaki por un instante "No eres más alto que yo", observó. "¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes llegar cuando yo no puedo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y no respondió. No era que fuese una conducta extraña. Ambos eran de naturaleza competitiva y seguramente solo querría demostrar sus habilidades. Pero esta vez, no parecía una de estas ocasiones. Supuso que la oferta era para disculparse, lo más seguro es que se sintiese mal por lo de anoche y quería disculparse de alguna manera.

Sasuke sopesó los pros y los contras de dejar que lo hiciese y decidió darle vía libre. Si hacía que Naruto se sintiese mejor, quizás podrían acabar con este pesado silencio. Así que cedió el paso a un sorprendido rubio y le dedico una mirada complacida.

"No me darás pena si te caes en la zarza," le dijo.

El Uzumaki sonrió, por primera vez desde ayer, y caminó hasta el borde del mismo matorral, se estiró y apenas logró rozar la fruta con las puntas de los dedos. Se puso de puntillas y se estiró aún más hacia arriba. La alcanzó y con esfuerzo tiró de ella. Se las arregló para conseguirla, pero cuando la fruta se soltó del árbol el dobe perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante, justo encima de la zarza.

Estos días, el ojiazul era mucho más torpe por no poder usar el chakra. Gracias a eso mejoró un poco sus reflejos así que se las arregló para voltearse a tiempo de evitar llenarse la cara de espinas. Sin embargo, chilló cuando cayó.

Se acercó mientras veía como luchaba para salir de la zarza sin lesionarse más.

"¿De verdad _solías_ ser un ninja?"

"Maldita sea teme, simplemente ayúdame."

Le ayudó a salir del matorral y casi hizo una mueca de dolor cuando le miró. Los pantalones le habían salvado de la mayor parte de las espinas pero la fina camisa no había sido suficiente protección. Aquí y allá tenia espinas clavadas en piel, sobretodo en su brazo izquierdo, la mano y el costado.

Incluso tenía unas pocas en el cuello y en un lado de la cara.

Cabe destacar, que a pesar de todo, le entregó la fruta aparentemente ilesa y eso que también había pasado por el matorral. A pesar del dolor y la vergüenza Naruto logro formar una sonrisa.

"No hay de qué."

* * *

Montaron el campamento en el lugar más próximo al rio que pudieron encontrar. Después de arrancarse unas pocas espinas, Naruto decidió esperar a sentarse para sacarse las demás.

No se sentía mal por el accidente. El Uzumaki podía haber querido conseguir el fruto para él, pero fue él quien se tiró de cabeza a la zarza, se negaba a sentirse culpable por ello. Pero después de veinte minutos escuchando la letanía de silbidos y gruñidos de dolor, se sentó junto al blondo y le dijo que se recostase sobre un lado.

"Solo son espinas, Sasuke. Puedo yo solo."

"No te lo voy a repetir", respondió lacónicamente.

Con un suspiro Naruto hizo lo que le dijo y se acostó a su lado, de espaldas a Sasuke, mientras que este último se inclinó sobre él y comenzó sacarle las espinas.

Era consciente de que escocían como picaduras de hormigas, por lo que podía imaginar cómo se sentiría tener un montón de ellas. El de ojos azules se había quitado la mayor parte del brazo, el cuello y la cara, así que se centro en su torso y la espalda. Cuando sacó la última le quito la camisa para inspeccionó los daños. Efectivamente, tenía ronchas rojas donde habían estado clavadas las espinas. Su cara no estaba tan mal, probablemente porque fueron las primeras púas que se quito. Puso su mano en la morena cadera y se inclinó hacia delante para observar más de cerca, sin embargo la piel excesivamente cálida bajo su mano le distraía. Mientras tanto, trató de inspeccionar los verdugones en busca de signos de que las espinas pudiesen haber sido venenosas si se dejaban por mucho tiempo.

Trató de centrarse pasando suavemente los dedos por las ronchas, haciendo que el otro silbase de dolor.

"¿Te sientes mal?" preguntó Sasuke.

"No," respondió Naruto extrañado, estirando el cuello para mirarle. "¿Y tú?"

"¿Por qué debería sentirme mal?"

"Porque tú, um, tú mano esta..."

El moreno frunció el ceño tratando de averiguar a lo que se refería. Luego, se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo y detuvo su mano inmediatamente. Su mano derecha, la que está en la cadera contraria había estado acariciando lentamente la piel suave donde descansaba. No creía que la caricia hubiese sido tan horrible como darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo inconscientemente.

Si su mano seguía haciendo lo que le daba la gana, iba a tener que cortarla.

"Entonces ¿podías sentir eso?" preguntó Sasuke pensando rápidamente.

"Uh, sí."

"Muy bien. Si has sentido eso y dices que no se sientes mal supongo que, después de todo, las espinas no te eran venenosas."

"Oh, qué bien. Eso son buenas noticias. Sin embargo, pican como mil demonios."

"Ves a meterte al rio. Tal vez el agua ayudará a bajar la picazón."

"Está bien. Imbécil".

Naruto se levantó y se estiró, lanzó su camisa y empezó a quitarse los pantalones cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no se había movido. Todavía seguía sentado frente a él, mirándole.

"¿No vienes?" preguntó el blondo.

El Uchiha estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido como para escucharle correctamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, porque yo eh… te debo eso, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

Casi se había olvidado de la promesa de anoche. Y con lo que acababa de hacer, no estaba seguro de si sería una distracción bienvenida o no.

"Lo que sea dobe, estaré allí en un minuto."

* * *

Esta parte del río era menos profunda que las anteriores. Incluso sentados, el agua apenas les llegaba a la altura del pecho. Así que después de mojarse el pelo, se sentó dándole la espalda a Naruto para que este último empezase a lavarle el pelo como de costumbre.

Pero esta vez no se sentía igual. Si siempre había sido así, no se dió cuenta, ¿o acaso el Ukumaki estaba haciendo algo diferente esta noche? Lo dudaba, pero por alguna razón sentía cada caricia un poco más agudamente de lo normal.

Últimamente había encontrado este tratamiento muy relajante, tanto que no lo llegaba a comprender. Naruto le hizo confesar que le gustaba y sabia que no podía haberlo negarlo durante mucho más tiempo. Los fuertes dedos acariciando su pelo hacia que un hormigueo recorriese desde el cuello hasta lo largo de su columna vertebral. Los suaves tirones en el pelo y el masaje contra su cuero cabelludo eran como un interruptor que fundía su mente. Lo que disfrutaba mucho más de lo imaginó que lo haría.

Pero esta noche le estaba costando relajarse más de lo habitual. Sentía los suaves pero firmes dedos de ojiazul frotar su cuero cabelludo. De vez en cuando se rozaban contra sus orejas y se... distrajo. Se sorprendió cuando Naruto se inclinó hacia delante, empujando su cálido pecho contra su propia espalda. Sintió el beso de 'agradecimiento' contra su mejilla. Justo después su compañero se recostó de nuevo y continuó con su labor.

"¿A que vino eso?" preguntó tenso el pelinegro, ahora su espalda se sentía fría ante la pérdida del contacto.

"Por las espinas. Se siente mucho mejor ahora."

"Lo mejor sería que dejaras de ser tan jodidamente torpe," replicó. "A ti ni siquiera te gusta la fruta."

"Cierto, pero a ti sí. Solo pensé que te lo debía."

Al principio no respondió. No quería mencionar lo de anoche. Pero por alguna razón, algo sobre de esa explicación, le estaba molestando.

"¿Quieres darme las gracias por no ser un imbécil?"

"Bueno, sé que eso es mucho viniendo de ti," respondió el ojiazul a la ligera.

"Tch. Lo que sea."

Sasuke desconecto su cabeza y finalmente pudo relajarse Al menos Naruto no había escatimado en su promesa. Se sentó allí y trabajó con su pelo sin conversación ni quejas. Después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo se relajó tanto que empezó a sentir sueño.

* * *

Se despertó un poco más tarde. Se inclinó hacia delante sintiendo el agua fría se deslizase contra su pecho, automáticamente se apretó contra el calor a su espalda, así como los lados de sus piernas. Era agradable estar aquí tendido, quieto y relajado.

Hasta ahora no se dio cuenta de la razón por su espalda estaba tan cálida.

Se despertó rápidamente y se incorporo con los ojos como platos. Sus manos se sentían cálidas al estar extendidas sobre unas piernas debajo del agua.

No eran sus piernas.

Obviamente se quedó dormido encima de Naruto, este estiró sus piernas a cada lado de Sasuke y apoyó los brazos tras de sí para mantenerlo cómodo y en posición vertical mientras dormía.

"Te quedaste dormido en mí," habló el blondo a la defensiva, como si ya percibiera su irritación al recién despertar.

"Podrías haberme despertado," acusó volviendo la cabeza para mirar al individuo detrás de él.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Te veías muy cómodo. Pero bueno, Sasuke, ¿te importaría soltarme? Si sigues clavándome las uñas empezaré a sangrar."

Soltó su 'agarre mortal' del Uzumaki, pero no fue tan lejos como para quitar sus manos por completo. La piel bajo sus dedos se sentía suave y agradable. Se dio cuenta que realmente no _quería_ mover sus manos. A pesar de su consternación por lo que había hecho, Naruto estaba en lo cierto; había estado muy cómodo.

"Vamos Sasuke, levántate. No me importaba ser tu respaldo por un rato, pero ahora que estás despierto tengo que moverme un poco. Se me ha dormido el culo."

El pelinegro obedeció, moviéndose hacia adelante y metió su cabeza debajo del agua para librarse del poco jabón que le quedaba en pelo. Cuando hecho su cabeza hacia atrás escuchó un grito de sorpresa.

"Joder teme, ¡vigila donde salpicas!"

Estaba a punto de ofrecer una respuesta mordaz de lo poco le importaba cuando sintió unos dedos deslizándose por su pelo mojado, sentía los nudillos rozándose con la parte posterior de su cuello. La sensación era suficiente para mandar un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

"Tienes el pelo demasiado largo", comentó Naruto.

"No lo está."

"Bueno, no _largo_ , largo. Pero más de cómo te gusta."

"¿Cómo diablos sabes cómo me gusta?" replicó Sasuke sin pensar.

"Bueno, te conozco y te he lavando tu cabello, cosa rara por cierto. Además me he dado cuenta de que te gustaba de esa la manera porque lo lleva así desde que eras pequeño, de lo contrario ya te lo habrías cambiado."

Era un molesto buen punto, uno que podía haber visto venir si Naruto no lo estuviese distrayendo.

"Bueno, tal vez es hora de un cambio", respondió el Uchiha con rencor.

"¿Tú con el pelo largo?" preguntó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. "Hah, te verás como una chica."

Lo dudaba. "Apuesto a que te gustaría eso", murmuró una vez más, sin pensar.

No sabía por qué lo había dicho. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde había venido. No importa que tanto le creciera el pelo, definitivamente siguiera pareciendo un chico. Y sabía que lo había dicho simplemente para burlarse de él. Tal vez se estaba demasiado agobiado por las cosas raras que estaban pasando entre ellos. Los roces, la frustración, todo. Era estúpido pensar que él mismo era el foco de la frustración de Naruto, al dobe le gustaban las chicas. Él no debería excitarse por su compañero obviamente _masculino_. A más a más cuando menciono que debería conocer a alguien había estado hablando de chicas, no chicos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó el de ojos azules confundido.

"Olvídalo," le dijo, lamentando el desliz al instante. Necesitaba que Naruto dejase de tocarle, ese era el problema.

Se puso de pie, pero su compañero agarró su muñeca antes de que pudiese alejarse.

"¿Es sobre lo que dijiste hace tiempo de que me gustaría viajar con otra persona como Sakura?" preguntó confundido. "Porque ya te dije que me gustaba más así."

Durante un largo momento, pensó que simplemente podía liberar su brazo e irse. Había decidido no mencionar lo de anoche por lo del silencio, la incomodidad y todo lo demás. A más sabia que si no decir nada fastidiaría más al otro. Disfrutaba más fastidiándole que hablar de esas cosas.

"Creo que estás confundido," le dijo de manera tranquila.

Las cejas rubias se fruncieron. "¿Qué?"

"Me estás confundiendo con otra cosa," aclaró.

Como era de esperar su compañero seguía sin pillarlo, ante eso sólo podía rodar los ojos y suspirar. Trató de pensar en otra forma de explicarlo.

"Crees que soy socialmente retrasado porque nunca he estado cerca de alguien que no sea mi familia, está bien. Pero, de todos tus amigos en Konoha, no eres especialmente cercano a ninguno, no veo que seas muy diferente a mí. Así que por eso quieres vincularse con cualquier persona que te deje acercarte a ella. Estas confundiendo los lazos de amistad con los... otros vínculos".

El Uzumaki pasó unos momentos tratando de unirlo todo. "¿Acabas de insultarme?"

"Algo así," admitió descuidadamente. "En cierto modo, te llamé desesperado."

Naruto no se veía para nada contento por la observación. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir que ya deberías haber tenido una novia."

El de ojos azules trató de enfadarse, pero era evidente que aún estaba demasiado confundido buscándole el verdadero punto a la discusión. Pero entonces, al fin, una pequeña bombilla se encendió en la rubia cabeza y su rostro se aclaró ante la comprensión. Sorprendentemente sonrió.

"Sasuke, realmente nunca te voy confundir con una chica. Sólo estaba bromeando. Y, por supuesto, en Konoha no soy muy cercano con nadie en particular, pero tengo amigos. Chicas, chicos, aun que ni una sola vez... "La brillante sonrisa cayó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. "Sé la diferencia. No estoy desesperado. No sé qué fue lo de la última noche, pero no fue porque este confundido por la cercanía o lo que sea."

"Frustración entonces," dijo el pelinegro en su lugar.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Pero eso no quiere decir que este confundido como tú dices. Y eso no quiere decir que no seas mi amigo. Ni que tampoco seas algo más, sólo es que... "

"¿Qué?"

"Tu, supongo. Es diferente contigo."

A decir verdad, habían hecho esas cosa varias veces y al menos dos de esas no solo habían sido para demostrar sus puntos de vista. Borrachos, seguro, los pequeños y extraños experimentos de Naruto, de acuerdo. Incluso se habían besado un par de veces sólo para demostrar sus ideas. Tal vez no debería estar sorprenderse de que haya acabado así. Tal vez ya había llegado el momento de decidir, detenerse de una vez por todas o seguir con ello. Sasuke ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse ante esas dos alternativas.

Pero una cosa era segura, el rumbo que había tomado la conversación era algo reconfortante. Naruto entendía la diferencia entre una amistad normal y el algo más. Además, parecía ser simplemente la proyección en ese sentimiento de amistad. No estaba tratando de acercarse de él, no estaba desesperado por acercarse a _nadie_. Él reaccionaba a lo que sentía cómodo y natural con una persona en particular.

Sin embargo, todavía sentía que había algo raro.

"Idiota", murmuró Sasuke antes de liberar su mano y regresar al campamento.

Naruto sonrió, por lo visto no había dicho el insulto con bastante emoción o si lo había hecho, se había equivocado de sentimiento.

* * *

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el contacto con ese cuerpo?

No le gustaba estar afectado por ello. Tampoco le gustaba que la gente invadiese su espacio personal. Se sentía fuera de sí y un poco más vulnerable. Y _no_ le gustaba esa sensación para nada.

Antes de que tuviese problemas con la demostración de afecto las únicas personas que habían llegado a abrazarlo había sido su familia. Después de que hubiesen sido asesinados nunca dejó que nadie se le acercase.

Por supuesto, el tipo de cercanía que estaba experimentando ahora no tenía nada que ver con el afecto familiar, para nada. La falta de confianza en los demás, a causa de su pasado, no le había echo querer estar físicamente de alguien, hasta ahora. Sonaba jodido incluso para él y, normalmente, ni siquiera lo pensaría, pero estos últimos acontecimientos le estaban afectando demasiado.

Cada vez más se encontraba en situaciones el menor contacto le afectaba mucho más de lo que debería. Ya no se sentía repugnante y era absolutamente culpa de Naruto.

Con toda su charla sobre las frustraciones, el maldito dobe le había hecho pensar en cosas que nunca se había planteado. No sabía si era porque había caído en la rara especie zona de confort que Naruto tanto hablaba o si se debía a que estaban juntos constantemente, pero últimamente estaba empezando a sentir un extraño picor.

Su mente se burlaba de él, incluso ahora que trataba de dormir, le recordaba las morenas manos recorriendo su piel, los besos, la calidez y excitante brusquedad, su cabeza se estaba volviendo loca. Sin duda era un momento extraño para darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba despertando. Trato de pensar lógicamente por un instante, se supone que tarde o temprano iba a pasar ya que él no era, como decía Naruto, un alíen, él era humano.

Y todo esto no le había afectado hasta que el muy dobe le había hecho pensar en ello. Ni por un segundo se planteo la posibilidad de sentir algo especial por él, esto no era nada más que una simbiosis a regañadientes, una con cada vez más familiaridad.

Naturalmente, no le gustaba mostrarse tan expuesto, incluso aun que simplemente fuesen cosas físicas, pero llegados a este punto, si seguía siendo así de terco, solo conseguiría volverse loco del todo.

Nunca habían sido tan cercanos como ahora, y como se había dicho a si mismo anteriormente, por culpa de sus frustraciones estaba dejando que su cuerpo pensase por él. O trataba de ignorarlo o simplemente cedía.

Ceder iba en contra de su naturaleza, pero que algo le molestase y perturbase también lo era. Naruto no parecía preocuparse por todas las cosas espeluznantes que estaban haciendo, se sentía estúpido por ser el que más a pensaba en ello. Además, tampoco es que tuviese mucho que perder. Tenía que admitir, a regañadientes claro, que había poco de sí mismo que Naruto no hubiese visto ya. Dudaba que si decidía ceder la situación se volviese más incómoda. De hecho, a lo mejor la incomodidad se esfumaba del todo.

Solo se trataba de algo físico. Incluso Naruto lo entendía, ¿por qué él no podía? Hace nada, esta clase de cosas no habían sido nada importante para él, ¿cómo es que ahora le agonizaban tanto? ¿Qué había pasado? Sólo tenía que descartar este molesto picor para poder dejar de carcomerse la cabeza por toda esta mierda.

Al otro lado del ya oscuro campamento, oyó a Naruto moverse, cerró los ojos rápidamente. Sabía que era algo infantil, pero no quería responder preguntas acerca de por qué seguía despierto.

Oyó al de ojos azules acercarse, tan cerca que podía sentirle a su lado.

"No estás dormido," le escuchó decir.

No le hizo caso.

"Puedo saberlo. Te ves... diferente cuando duermes."

Sasuke suspiró y abrió los ojos. El rubio estaba sentado de rodillas junto a él. Era oscuro, pero podía ver el contorno de su rostro con claridad.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"No puedo dormir", afirmó innecesariamente.

"Ni yo tampoco contigo mirándome así. Es espeluznante."

"No estabas dormido, lo sé."

"Y es aún más espeluznante saber que me has estudiado mientras dormía. ¿Qué quieres?" le repitió.

"Supongo que en cierto modo... quiero disculparme."

Eso había sonado a algo difícil decir. No era que Naruto fuese incapaz de disculparse, pero rara vez lo hacía cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Pero, últimamente, parecía estar disculpándose bastante, eso era un poco deprimente.

"Muy bien. Ve a dormir."

Se volteó dándole la espalda. Hubo uno segundos de silencio mientras el blondo seguía inmóvil y sin hablar. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Podría haber sido una reacción instintiva, una represalia de su pasado que decía que si alguien le tocaba repentinamente se trataba de una amenaza, o bien podría haber sido la frustración la que le hizo agarrar la mano de Naruto y empujarle hacia atrás, todo en un solo movimiento. De cualquier manera, el resultado de todo esto fue que él quedase encima del otro que había caído al suelo de espalda. Sus caras estaban pulgadas de distancia. Sostuvo la mano que había intentado agárrale por encima de la cabeza rubia.

Respiraba con dificultad debido al esfuerzo, y aunque al principio el dobe pareció sorprendido, le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

"Ya estás perdiendo y ni siquiera te he herido."

"Eso puede cambiar muy rápidamente", le advirtió el Uchiha sombríamente.

"Uh huh, seguro."

El problema era que Naruto era bastante fuerte físicamente. Él tenía mejores reflejos y técnicas de combate más refinadas pero en un encuentro de fuerza bruta estaría en apuros para vencerle, sobre todo si su contrincante se ponía serio.

Así que cuando el rubio tensó sus músculos y le empujó a un lado, no tuvo oportunidad de resistirse. Se encontró a sí mismo tirado de espaldas en el suelo con Naruto encima de su cintura. Trató liberarse pero su rival se inclinó, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros y utilizando su propio peso para inmovilizarle.

Curiosamente los ojos azules se cerraron. "No lo hagas."

Pero Sasuke no estaba disfrutando de estar en tal desventaja, estaba empezando a sentirse fuera de sí de nuevo así que se retorció bajo el Uzumaki en otro intento de liberarse.

"Joder Sasuke, ¡para!"

Le había gritado muchas veces, pero nunca utilizó un tono tan imponente como ese, así que para su propio horror no pudo evitar hacerle caso.

Una vez quieto, Naruto soltó las manos de sus hombros y se sentó de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando entendió porque le había gritado que parase, no había sido porque encontrase irritante luchar contra él, en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Así que sin pensarlo, una vez que la parte superior del cuerpo fue liberado, el pelinegro se sentó y le besó.

Así. Como. Así.

Se había vuelto algo muy fácil de hacer. Demasiado fácil y demasiado bueno. Ya era oficial, sus propias frustraciones físicas le estaban volviendo loco.

Esto no podía seguir así. Parecía como si los dos estuvieran demasiado distraídos y si esa distracción continuaba, la cosa sólo empeoraría. Ambos necesitaban... algo.

Después de unos minutos se separó y se centró en normalizar su respiración. Fue entonces cuando repentinamente Naruto se levantó y volvió a su propia cama. Al parecer, el ojiazul no había llegado a la etapa de 'ceder' ", pero estaba bastante seguro de que él mismo si lo estaba, sea lo que sea que eso implicase.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó bruscamente.

"Me gustaba más la idea del castigo cuando no sabía que era uno," dijo el rubio mientras se acostaba.

Eso le hizo sonreír. Obviamente pensaba que lo había hecho para vengarse de él. Bueno, quizás era parcialmente cierto, pero lo que realmente le hizo reír fue la confesión de que le gustaba, más de lo que debería. Probablemente no le costaría casi nada convencerle de que el castigo no sería todo lo que haría a partir de ahora.

Había llegado a una conclusión, lo mejor sería ceder para volver a ser él mismo pronto.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora** : Así que me di cuenta después de que publiqué el último capítulo que casi llegamos a las 90 mil palabras y si sigo así pronto a las 100 mil. Guau. ¿Soy yo o parece mucho más corto? Parece que fue ayer cuando despertaron desnudos en el claro...

Bueno de todos modos, les torture un poquito más, pero no ha sido tan malo después de todo, ya que gracias a eso parece que Sasuke ha llegado a una conclusión sobre sus propios sentimientos. Al parecer decidió "ceder", pero ¿qué significa ese 'ceder'? Tendéis que esperar al próximo capítulo. * sonríe *

 **Notas traductora** : Estoy de acuerdo con la autora, que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya hemos llegado al capítulo 20, wow. Pobre Sasuke, sus hormonas recién despiertan y ya tiene estos comederos de cabeza, todo por culpa del rubio buenorro que le acompaña xD

Sin más o agradezco que hayáis llegado hasta aquí y nos vemos la próxima semana para ver qué pasa con nuestra pareja y lo que significa ese 'ceder'. Ni os imaginas las ganas que tengo de traducir el siguiente capítulo jijiji.

Bye bye.


	21. Frustrado 3

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 9**

 **Frustrado**

 **Capítulo 3/3**

Afortunadamente, llegaron a la ciudad al día siguiente. Era pequeña, bastante pequeña, por lo que las posibilidades de alojamiento eran escasas. La posada local estaba llena de agricultores que traían sus productos al mercado de mañana, tuvieron suerte de conseguir una habitación.

Cuando abrieron la puerta descubrieron que había una cama, una cama no futones, también tenían un baño propio y…ya esta, eso era todo.

"Ah, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la cuidad?" preguntó Naruto esperanzado mientras miraba la cama desde la puerta.

Sasuke tiró su mochila junto a la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto de baño obviamente ansioso de un baño caliente.

"No", dijo a secas mientras desaparecía.

Suspiró y dejó caer la bolsa al lado de la del Uchiha, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en un extremo de la cama. Cuando levantó la vista hacia la pared opuesta se sorprendió momentáneamente al encontrar su propio reflejo observándole.

El espejo no era demasiado enorme, lo habrían colocado ahí por ser una pieza útil, pero era lo suficientemente grande para recordarle un poco demasiado a la última vez que se había visto reflejado sentado al borde de una cama.

A veces el mundo era injusto. Últimamente, desde este último mes, el mundo solo hacia recordarle cada pequeño momento ligeramente sexual que había tenido. Y lo más injusto de todo esto era que, todas estas situaciones, habían sido con Sasuke.

Aun que la verdad, los recuerdos de esa noche en el burdel no le habían molestado hasta ahora. Lo único que recordaba era haber estado muy nervioso y tal vez un poco asustado, por lo que apenas pensó que era un momento intimo entre los dos. Pero ante los nuevos acontecimientos y las recientes frustraciones recordarlo le hacía sonrojarse y morderse el labio

Después de hundirse en sus propios pensamientos se dejó caer hacia atrás y miró al techo. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a no pensar en nada durante un rato.

* * *

Se despertó con la sensación de alguien sentándose en la cama, por encima de su cabeza. Parpadeó al techo antes de darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Debía haber estado mucho más cansado de lo que había pensado.

Se sentó y se enfrentó de nuevo a su imagen en el espejo, aun que esta vez, podría ver a Sasuke a su izquierda, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, con la espalda contra la cabecera y mirando los mapas en su regazo. Su cabello todavía se veía húmedo del baño.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?" le preguntó.

El Uchiha, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano y el codo apoyado en una rodilla, le miró a los ojos a través del espejo.

"No mucho," contestó. "Tal vez una hora."

"Oh. Supongo que anoche no dormí demasiado bien. Estuve despierto hasta las tantas porque me dolía la cabeza." se quedó mirando el espejo por un tiempo largo. "Este espejo es realmente espeluznante," acabó.

Sasuke dejo los mapas a un lado y se acercó para poder ver el elemento culpable de manera más directa. Estaba de rodillas detrás de suya, mirando el espejo por encima del hombro derecho de Naruto. Definitivamente, esto no ayudaba a aliviar su memoria, para nada.

"¿A qué te refieres con espeluznante?" le preguntó el moreno después de un momento.

"Simplemente eso. Me recuerda al bar de Morio."

El Uchiha levantó una ceja ante eso.

"No importa, no es nada," dijo el rubio. No le gustaba como su compañero le estaba analizando, ni tampoco la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke pareció entenderlo, la boca se le curvó en una media sonrisa divertida. Se deslizó más cerca, con las piernas dobladas debajo de él y le miró fijamente a través del espejo.

"Venga ya, ¿tanto te traumó esa noche?" le preguntó burlonamente.

"Por supuesto. Por culpa de Morio y el tipo raro viéndonos."

"¿Pero no por mi?"

"No. Ya te dije por qué."

"Cierto, la comodidad. Sin embargo, no te recuerdo cómodo en ese momento."

"Sí, pero tampoco fue totalmente _incómodo_."

Sasuke le miró a los ojos a través del espejo, mientras su sonrisa se deshacía lentamente. De repente se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho se podía malinterpretar, pero el pelinegro tomó la palabra antes de que pudiese aclararlo.

"Tienes formas muy interesantes de no decirme la verdad."

Bueno, esa no era la respuesta que había estado esperando, pero tampoco era mucho mejor. ¿Sasuke sospechaba de él? Bueno, después del último par de noches, no le sorprendía.

"Mira quién habla", se burló Naruto. "No es como que si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo."

El pelinegro cambió de posición ligeramente, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de los costados del blondo. Podía sentir las piernas desnudas tocando ligeramente sus lados, le sintió inclinarse hacia delante y poco después notó el aliento contrario en un lado de su cuello.

"Mentiroso".

Podía ver como su compañero agarraba con brusquedad las sabanas bajo sus dedos, como si se estuviese conteniendo de hacer algo físico. Ver al Uchiha comportarse tan raro le hizo sentirse incomodo. Bueno, más raro de lo habitual. Era casi como si estuviera incitándole a hacer algo y todo lo que podía pensar era que quería vengarse de él. Teniendo en cuenta el estado de ánimo que tenía últimamente el pelinegro tal vez mencionar lo de Morio no había sido lo mejor. Tal vez el moreno estaba a punto de romperse.

"No te estoy mintiendo. Mira, siento haberlo mencionado, sé que no es el mejor recuerdo para ti. No quería enfadarte."

"Sigues creando un montón más de esos recuerdo. No estoy cabreado, pero eso podría cambiar si estas cosas siguen sucediendo."

Oh. Mierda.

El Uchiha no se refería solo a lo de Morio. Estaba hablando de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y tenía la fuerte impresión de que se había cansado de eso. A lo mejor esta era la forma de castigarle porque ya no le resultaba divertido.

Quería prometerle que no volvería a suceder. Que mantendría las manos quietas y así no tendría que estar alerta en todo lo que hacía y todo volvería a ser como antes una vez más. Pero ¿cómo podía prometer eso cuando su cuerpo ya no escuchaba a su cerebro? No estaba seguro que fuese una promesa que pudiese mantener.

"Quiero prometer que no lo volveré a hacer", comenzó.

"Pero no puedes," termino por él. "Y yo tampoco, ese es el problema."

En un principio, no quiso analizar la frase del otro, por lo que tomó unos segundos para esa pequeña confesión de 'yo tampoco' llegase plenamente a su cerebro. Sus ojos se agrandaron de manera espectacular y miró al reflejo de Sasuke en estado de shock.

Pero… ¿Realmente debería haberle sorprendido tanto? Que el Uchiha lo admitiese por supuesto, pero ¿que se estuviese sintiendo igual que él? Hmm, tal vez no. Tenía que recordad que su compañero le había estado besando mucho últimamente. A parte de la noche de la borrachera, siempre le besaba era para demostrarle algo o para vengarse de él. O al menos, eso es lo que había pensado. ¿Podía ser que le hubiera estado besando simplemente porque había querido? Después de todo, estábamos hablando de Sasuke, hace un mes que había estado regañándole por besarle la mejilla, pero últimamente no se molesto en reclamarle nada cuando abusaba sexualmente de él con la lengua.

De repente se sintió muy estúpido.

Llegados a este punto, pudo apreciar que su compañero no estaba bromeando. Esta vez, no había ni un ápice de ese tono socarrón que usualmente usaba. Sasuke iba completamente en serio.

"¿En qué piensas?" le preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

"Pienso que si no hacemos algo pronto, vamos a revolcarnos en esta mierda de por vida. Estoy decidiendo si es mejor ignorarlo y esperar que el tiempo lo arregle, o ceder y dejar de estar frustrado."

"¿Qué significa eso de 'ceder'?

Sin embargo, esta pregunta pareció tocar fondo en Sasuke, no le culpó. Por supuesto que, más o menos, entendía lo que estaba sugiriendo, pero no sabía exactamente que era. Bueno, quizás eso no era del todo cierto. A lo mejor sí que lo sabía, teniendo en cuenta la dirección que había tomado la conversación, pero los detalles se le escapaban. Y al parecer, no era al único.

No era la primera vez que Sasuke vacilaba en este tipo de situación. Sucedió lo mismo cuando habían practicado para su actuación en Morio. Por supuesto que desde que el moreno superó ese primer beso de práctica no pareció tener ninguna otra incertidumbre. Pero ahora, ante este nuevo escenario, la vacilación volvió a hacer su aparición. Y esta vez, el rubio no estaba de ánimo para ayudarle, no como lo hizo la vez anterior.

Sus ojos azules se movieron hacia abajo, viendo como la mano contraria soltaba su férreo agarre en la ropa de cama y se acercaba a su pierna, pero no llego a hacer contacto. La pálida mano se quedo a escasos milímetros de la pierna del blondo. ¿A caso Sasuke estaba nervioso? La idea era bastante alienígena, el pelinegro no se ponía nervioso por nada. Alguna vez. Pero estaba seguro que este no parecía ser uno de esos momentos.

"¿Sasuke?"

Cuando volvió a mirarle a la cara, vio que los ojos negros seguían clavados en el espejo, como si de alguna manera, buscará la respuesta en el. Y sorprendentemente parece ser que este se la concedió.

"El espejo también me recuerda a Morio", dijo el moreno para sí mismo.

"Genial," respondió el ojiazul sin sinceridad. "El espejo también te perturba."

"No me asusta, me ha dado una idea."

No pudo evitar resoplar y reírse ante eso. Hace un momento había estado tan tenso que si una mosca se hubiese posado en él probablemente la habría mandado al olvido con un Rasengan. Por suerte, no podría hacerlo incluso si lo intentaba y la tensión había disminuido bastante.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres una repetición?" le preguntó bromeando, sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Y tú?" respondió el Uchiha seriamente.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro del de ojos azules de un golpe

"¿En serio?"

El pelinegro asintió y por un momento sitio como el pulgar del Uchiha rozaba débilmente el lado de su pierna.

"Um, no creo que fingir que me masturbas vaya a ayudar mucho."

Vio a Sasuke rodar los ojos. "Idiota. No me refería a una repetición exacta."

"Entonces, ¿qué...?"

"Dejando a un lado la parte de 'fingir'."

Sus ojos volaron hacia abajo para ver como la pálida mano contraria pasaba por encima de su pierna y presionaba la suave palma plana contra su moreno vientre. Los dedos deslizaron de los botones de su pantalón con dificultad. Finalmente, Sasuke consiguió liberar un par de botones para luego deslizar muy lentamente su mano por el interior del pantalón.

En un arrebato de nervios, agarró la muñeca del pelinegro para detener el descenso, casi exactamente igual como lo hizo en Morio.

Pudo apreciar, gracias al espejo, como el de atrás parecía haberse molestado.

"Si me dices que quieres que pare, me podría echar a reír."

"Si paras ahora, probablemente te pegue," prometió. "Sólo dime qué quieres esto."

"No lo quiero. Lo necesito," respondió el Uchiha sorprendentemente firme.

Dejó de resistirse, básicamente por culpa del shock ante esa afirmación, y lo único que pudo hacer era mantener un suave agarre en muñeca de Sasuke mientras la mano de este se adentraba aún más. Cuando sintió el primer toque tentativo su espalda se tensó y su mandíbula cayó dejando escapar una bocanada de aire.

Sintió los labios del pelinegro contra la parte posterior de su hombro pero aún podía ver sus ojos asomando por encima de estos, observándolo aparentemente satisfecho de sí mismo. Fue entonces cuando notó los finos labios curvarse en una sonrisa burlona.

"Idiota," dijo el rubio entre dientes.

Fue ahí cuando el toque tentativo se detuvo y lo substituyó otro más audaz. Unos dedos firmes se envolvieron a su alrededor. Los ojos azules se cerraron rápidamente y dejo escapar un gemido.

Nunca antes nadie le había tocado de esa manera y estaba sorprendido de lo increíble bien que se sentía tener otra mano que no fuese la suya en él. También se sintió un poco abrumado. No importa lo que había pasado entre ellos que, nunca llego a pensar que algo así iba a ser el resultado.

Estaba completamente seguro que las habilidades sociales de Sasuke eran extrañas, pero sus reacciones, decisiones y deseos fluctuaban aleatoriamente por lo que cada vez que intentaba encontrar un patrón su cabeza rubia se volvía loca. Cuando el Uchiha trataba con la gente se enfadaba, era grosero e incluso, algunas veces, se ponía violento. No tenía ningún término medio, por esa razón pensó que Sasuke podía ir de la indiferencia a la calentura en un par de minutos.

Pero no estaba en condiciones de quejarse. Sea cual sea la causa de ese extraño estado de ánimo de su compañero, en este momento solo podía concentrarse en disfrutar de los hábiles dedos del experto ninja masturbándole lentamente. Ni por un segundo se le paso por la cabeza pedir tiempo muerto para averiguar cuál era la motivación detrás de los actos del moreno.

Pero algo hizo despertar lo poco que quedaba de su cerebro hecho papilla, recordó que el Uchiha también había admitido sentirse frustrado. Y sin duda, no estaba haciendo esto solo para hacerle un favor. Sabía que probablemente solo había hecho esto para tener un lugar por donde empezar.

Era incómodo, pero se las arregló para pasar su mano libre por su espalda, en medio de ambos, entonces su mente turbia y excitada recordó que oh sí, Sasuke solo dormía en camiseta. Con los nudillos rozó la piel sólida de aquello que buscaba y luego envolvió su mano alrededor.

Oyó un siseo contenido en su oreja y la mano contraria se detuvo por un horrible momento haciendo pensar que tal vez había hecho algo mal. Pero luego esta se reanudó y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

La carne envuelta en su mano se sentía caliente y jodidamente rara. No es que no supiese como se sentía tener una polla dura en su mano, por supuesto. Pero este no era él, era otra persona. Otra persona que estaba haciendo sonidos suaves pero increíblemente excitantes directamente en su oído. Flexionó la mano de forma experimental y fue recompensado cuando su compañero apretó su agarre con más fuerza.

Oh Dios mío, esto era increíble. Sentir a alguien tocarle, tocar a esa otra persona y saber cómo encenderle era algo indescriptible. Todo de lo que era consciente era de la sensación del vaivén y los sonidos suaves en su oído. A medida que se acercaban al final, el bombeo se volvía cada vez más inestable y perdía la poca coordinación que tenia. No es que se diese cuenta, se sentía demasiado bueno como para pensar en otra cosa.

Mantener el movimiento de vaivén en la mano de detrás le estaba distrayendo, en cierto sentido, por lo que no podría seguir mucho tiempo más. Simplemente era demasiado, tan abrumador que no podía haber continuado ni aunque lo hubiese intentado. Se vino con fuerza, con un largo gemido y apenas siendo capaz de mantener el ritmo para Sasuke. Afortunadamente, este también había estado cerca. El Uchiha enterró su rostro en el hombro de Naruto amortiguando sus propios sonidos.

Siguieron sentados, apoyándose el uno en el otro, respirando con dificultad y con las manos aún vagamente encima del otro.

Fue un par de minutos más tarde, cuando razón volvió al de ojos azules. Su cerebro se activó y se alarmó. Alzó la cabeza bruscamente y abrió los ojos para encontrar al moreno mirándole, estaba sonrojado y si su expresión no reflejaba algo de pánico debía de un sentimiento algo muy perecido.

"Esto eh ... acaba de pasar ¿no?" preguntó Naruto cuidadosamente.

El pelinegro asintió lentamente pero por alguna extraña razón dijo: "Eso depende".

"Oh, ¿de qué?" preguntó desconcertado.

"De si tenemos que hablar de ello o no."

El rubio lo pensó. "Um, yo voto que no".

"Secundado. Entonces sí, sucedió."

El moreno retrocedió y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Regresó al cabo de un momento y señaló que el baño estaba libre. Naruto entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y apoyándose contra esta, sintiendo que sus piernas eran incapaces de mantenerle en pie por más tiempo.

Se tomó su tiempo en el baño y con decisión trató de no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Pero era difícil. Esta había sido su primera vez, la segunda de las cuales había sido con el Uchiha. Había sido su primer beso. O algo así. Y ahora esto.

Se había imaginado, que si alguna vez se encontraba en este tipo de situación, se sentiría mucho menos confuso. Por no hablar de que en su imaginación nunca se lo había imaginado que pasaría con un chico, ni siquiera después de la otra noche, cuando se vino con la imagen de Sasuke aún en su cabeza.

Se sentía desconcertado y extraño. Se preguntó tontamente si a lo mejor todo esto era un sueño extraño donde Sasuke, excanalla, asesino, se volvía un adolescente travieso con unas manos increíbles. La verdad, esa opción parecía más probable que la idea de que el moreno le hubiese dado su primer orgasmo a manos de otra persona que no fuese el mismo.

¿Siquiera le gustaba a Sasuke? Si algo era cierto era que este día era que se estaban comportando como algo más que amigos, pero el Sasuke del pasado era destacado por ser arrogante, emocionalmente retardado y odiar el contacto físico. Así que era difícil aceptar que había iniciado algo como _eso_. Pero lo que había pasado, era real y al parecer el Uchiha quería comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado y no hablar del tema. Estaba bien con eso, él tampoco quiera tener _esa_ conversación profunda y significativa con su compañero. Tenía el presentimiento de que no le gustarían los resultados.

Ahora podía permitirse creer que eran amigos, no era una posibilidad remota aunque su compañero a veces lo siguiese negando. Tenía que admitir que lo que acababa de pasar era un raro efecto secundario su cercanía en el último par de semanas. Era un extraño lazo, pero es que habían tenido extrañas unas semanas. Él había admitido su frustración y Sasuke también. Eso era demasiado para asimilar así que simplemente decidió atribuírselo a la experiencia y dejar las cosas como estaban.

Así que, resumiendo: su rara amistad tenía algunas extrañas peculiaridades. No lo veía como algo malo. Aún podía sentir la mano de Sasuke moverse en él y no podía negar que no se sintiese bien, fuese extraño o no. Esas peculiaridades no estaban nada mal, eran una ventaja.

Ahora lo único que se preguntaba era cuando más rara podría volverse su amistad.

* * *

Salió de la bañera y se puso sus pantalones cortos antes de volver a entrar en la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas y Sasuke se removió bajo las sábanas. Se preguntó si esto significaba que tenía que dormir en el suelo o no.

 _A la mierda_ , pensó después de un momento.

Se metió en el lado opuesto de la cama, pero se aseguró de no invadir el espacio personal su compañero, solo por si acaso.

"No quiero dormir en el suelo", le dijo al moreno para protegerse de un posible regaño.

Sasuke suspiró. "No te he dicho que tengas que hacerlo dobe. La cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que duerman cinco personas en ella, creo nos las podremos arreglar."

Naruto se volteó para afrontar la espalda su compañero. "Ne, ¿Sasuke?"

"Pensé que habíamos votado que no", dijo el Uchiha anticipándose.

"No asumas lo que voy a decir," desafió. "Solo te iba a decir que me siento más relajado. Gracias a eso, bueno ya sabes, a lo de 'ceder'".

El otro se quedó callado por un momento. "Ese fue el punto. Eliminar tus frustraciones, así estarás menos distraído de ahora en adelante."

"Pero me dijiste que una vez no me curaría."

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. Al parecer, Sasuke no se había esperado esa respuesta.

"No es que hayamos tenido sexo."

Se sorprendido ante esa idea. Pero entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido acerca de conocer a una chica y sobre el "tiempo privado". Además de que el sexo estaba a _otro_ nivel. No era algo que hicieses con tu amigo sólo para aliviar la tensión.

¿Verdad?

Además, Sasuke era… Sasuke era... bueno, Sasuke. Su cerebro todavía trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y dejar de pensar que había sido un sueño extraño.

"Sí lo sé, pero-"

"Así que quieres sentirte igual de relajado de ahora en adelante más a menudo ¿no?"

Bueno al parecer no había sido tan sutil como había pensado. Aún que Sasuke no parecía enfadado al saber lo que pensaba. Así que sonrió al sentirse pillado.

"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, es mejor esto que estar frustrado, ¿verdad?"

De nuevo, al Uchiha se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero cuando contestó pudo sentir también estaba sonriendo.

"Sí, lo es."

 **FIN PARTE 9**

* * *

 **Notas autora** : Pues no, todavía no hay sexo con penetración, pero oye, es un progreso. Hola! Ahora bien, ¿quién adivinó que iba a verdadero salseo esta parte? Bueno, lo insinué muchas otras veces, pero siempre les tomaba el pelo al final. A apuesto que todos pensasteis que iba a hacer lo mismo esta vez ¿eh? Eso o que los dos cediesen totalmente y tuviesen sexo duro y caliente. Pero al final eso tampoco sucedió. Más bien fue un intermedio. Todo esto culpa de mi mal impredecible muajajajaja. Tengo que admitir que había a pasar más cosas en este capítulo, pero recorte unos pocos miles de palabras para alargar la Parte 10. Pero eso no significa que este capítulo haya sido corto. Volví a rescribirlo y como siempre me quedo más largo de lo pensado.

La parte 10 que va a ser mucho más complicada de que había previsto originalmente. Iba a ser una parte relativamente pequeña sobre las secuelas de lo sucedido en esta parte, pero estuve revisando un poco y nos hemos desviado un poco bastante de la historia principal original así que volví a plantear la siguiente parte con eso en mente. Esto significa que la parte 10 será bastante larga. Con la nueva estructura en la próxima parte habrá un poco de peligro, una ruta espeleológica y muchachos medio desnudos cubiertos de lodo;)

¡Espero veros la próxima vez!

 **Notas traductora** : ¡Buenas gente! Llego un poquito más tarde de lo habitual pero llego, ya sabéis lo que dicen: es mejor tarde que nunca. Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante aquí. ¡Nuestros chicos han dado un paso en su relación! Y menudo paso xD Ya iba siendo hora de algo así porque si no yo los veía explotando. Gracias de nuevo a todos los que gastáis vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo este fic y a todos los dejáis vuestro comentarios. Se os quiere 3 Sin nada más que añadir me despido hasta la semana que viene.

Bye Bye.


	22. Peculiaridades 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 10**

 **Peculiaridades**

 **Capítulo 1/3**

Sasuke salió de su trance para encontrar Naruto sonriéndole. Era una extraña sonrisa pícara que en cualquier otra persona se vería presumida y ligeramente calculadora. Pero en Naruto sólo le hacía verse más torpe y un poco demente.

Se enderezó y apuntó con su espada a su oponente.

"Se supone que tienes que ser serio."

"Estoy siendo serio," replicó el rubio. "Pero esto sólo es un entrenamiento. No es como si fuese una combate a muerte."

"No me tientes," murmuró el otro en voz baja.

La idea de entrenar juntos había sido suya, más o menos. En la noche del festival lamentó no tener a nadie con quien practicar, poco podía hacer por su cuenta, necesitaba a alguien a quien dirigir sus ataques. Le preocupaba que sus músculos siguiesen debilitándose y que sus reflejos se empezasen a perder. Entre todo esto y la pérdida del chakra le ponia nervioso y sentía demasiado vulnerable. No podía hacer nada respecto al chakra, pero por lo menos podía mantenerse en plena forma en todas las formas mundanas conocidas.

Así que, ayer por la noche, decidió mencionó el tema y prácticamente de inmediato Naruto saltó sobre él. También parecía ansioso por volver a ponerse en forma y la idea que le propuso le hizo muy feliz. De la misma forma, no parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo, ya que él estaba armado y el rubio no. Le llevo una larga media hora de entrenamiento averiguar el por qué. No parecía ser porque no le viese como una amenaza o porque el dobe estuviese demasiado confiado y arrogante en lo que respecta su propia habilidad. Simplemente era que Naruto confiaba en él. La primera vez que consiguió abatirle, poniendo la hoja afilada de la katana sobre el vulnerable cuello moreno, el dobe sencillamente sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras decía: "Sigues siendo muy rápido, por poco lo olvido." Por alguna razón injustificada, parecía creer que no le haría daño.

Era un fastidio, pero tenía que admitir que ambos estaban bastante igualados, aunque él seguía ganando más rondas que el otro. Pero tenían que tener en cuenta que él iba armado. Naruto era fuerte, más fuerte de lo recordaba y si se las arreglaba para asestarle un golpe certero o conseguía encontrar un hueco en su defensa sabia que sería difícil e incluso imposible, recuperarse. A más a más, el hecho de que el Uzumaki estuviese tratando el entrenamiento como un juego divertido le estaba empezando a poner de los nervios.

Por supuesto la capacidad del dobe para encontrar algo divertido en todo fue la causa de que se distrajese y que su rival fuese capaz de atrapar uno de sus brazos y enviarlos a ambos al suelo en un pestañeo. Ahora estaban en un tipo de situación que no le gustaba en absoluto. Sabía que una vez el rubio conseguía una agarre solido contra su rival sería difícil liberarse y contrarrestar el enganche. El Uchiha siguió rodando con el impulso y con su flexibilidad trató de soltarse del agarre y liberarse.

Estuvo a punto de conseguirlo pero, al final, Naruto logró inmovilizarlo firmemente bajo de él. Los dos se acabaron jadeando y con la cara roja.

"Bájate" le ordenó molesto después de unos segundos en los que parecía que el rubio no iba a moverse.

Naruto le miró por unos segundos más, antes de que una lenta sonrisa comenzase a formarse en su rostro. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño. ¿A que se creía el dobe que estaba jugando?

"No te estás moviendo", señaló.

El Uzumaki se inclinó aún más y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de dos nuevos detalles de los cuales no había sido consciente hasta hora. No fue hasta sentir la cara de Naruto a pulgadas de distancia de la suya propia y notar el cálido aliento ligeramente endulzada por la fruta que tanto le gustaba contra sus labios que no se dio cuenta que, primero; el rubio estaba prácticamente tumbado encima de él, y segundo; que ya había pasado una semana desde que habían estado en tan cerca el uno del otro. Una semana desde aquella noche en la habitación de hotel, donde las frustraciones habían tomado el relevo.

A pesar de lo que ocurrió esa noche, no había pensado en ello desde entonces. En aquel momento tuvo la gran necesidad de rascarse esa picazón que tanto le estaba molestando y al parecer, funcionó. Estaba bastante feliz con el resultado. La necesidad de hacer algo le tuvo demasiado abrumado, y gracias a eso, volvió a estar lúcido y fue capaz de volver a centrarse de nuevo en lo que era importante. Y hasta ahora, Naruto no demostró ningún signo de sentirse diferente a él, cosa que fue un alivio.

Pensó que las cosas podrían volverse incómodas después de aquello, incomodas hasta un punto que no se quería ni imaginar. Pero sorprendentemente, el ojizaul se tomó todo con calma y ni siquiera menciono el tema ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera lo insinuó. En absoluto...

Bueno, tal vez no estaba siendo totalmente honesto al decir que no había pensado en ello. Había tenido calientes recuerdos momentáneos, sobre todo cuando se habían encontrado físicamente muy cerca uno del otro, pero no fue tan malo como lo había sido antes. Todavía se sentía él mismo, aun así no podía averiguar cuánto tiempo más podría durar. El hecho de que estaba pensando en ello en este mismo momento le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez podrían estar a punto de empezar a darle la lata a él de nuevo, pero desde luego, no haría nada hasta estar completamente seguro de que valdría la pena. Quería decir, Naruto estaba siendo sorprendentemente maduro ahora, pero ¿qué pasaría si eso se convertirá en algo habitual? ¿Podría el dobe actuar tan fresco y desenfadado como ahora? Lo dudaba, pero en su momento tampoco pensó que se mostraría tan indiferente después de aquella noche.

"Naruto, levántate," dijo Sasuke utilizando palabras que esta vez no podían ser malinterpretadas.

"Oblígame", desafió el de ojos azules.

Así que levanto su pierna con rapidez y dio un rodillazo fuerte en la parte posterior de la cabeza rubia que obligó al dueño de esta soltarle permitiéndole liberarse y ponerse de rodillas. El Uchiha sonrió mientras su rival se sentó, frotándose la cabeza con una expresión de dolor.

"Imbécil."

"Te lo advertí," le dijo el moreno. "No tengo ningún reparo a hacerte daño."

"Sí, ya me he dado cuenta yo mismo."

Sasuke se puso de pie, volvió sobre sus pasos para recuperar su espada que le había caído durante todo el alboroto y pasó unos momentos mirando a su alrededor.

El lugar que habían elegido para entrenar realmente era bonito. La zona estaba rodeado por el río en tres direcciones, un pequeño golfo en el río que según los lugareños se inundaba durante la temporada de lluvias, pero por el momento, estaba completamente seco y sorprendentemente cubierto un mar de altas cañas y flores moradas que olían débilmente a menta. Al parecer, estas flores brotaban pocos días después de un inundación, florecían y crecían hasta que el área se inundaba de nuevo, cosa segura que ocurría durante primavera y el verano.

Sintió algo haciendo cosquillas en el oído y alargo la mano para coger una flor morada de su cabello, cuando identificó lo que era rodó los ojos. Gracias a la dobe probablemente estaba cubierto de un montón de ellas. Pasó un rato sacudiendo su pelo y asegurándose de que no quedase ninguna otra en el pelo. De mientras, finalmente Naruto se levantó y se acercó, todavía estremeciéndose un poco por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"Me sorprende que te haya hecho tanto daño", le dijo con franqueza. "Después de todo tu cabeza es muy gruesa."

Su compañero le miró impresionado. "Mi cabeza está un poco sensible hoy, ¿de acuerdo?"

Quizá esa era la sexta vez que se quejaba de dolores de cabeza

"¿Otro dolor de cabeza?" preguntó el moreno quitándose otro pétalo.

"Bueno, no me dolía _antes_ de que me golpeases," dijo el ojiazul.

Le miró por unos segundos, preguntándose si debería preocuparse por eso o algo por el estilo. Desde hace un tiempo Naruto se levantaba con ojeras, los ojos vidriosos y le costaba tomar iniciativa. Por supuesto, a media que la mañana pasaba volvía a recuperar su antiguo yo, la única diferencia era que no era ni ruidoso ni irritante en los primeros diez minutos de despertar. Durante esos primeros minutos se comportaba como cualquier otro adolescente recién levantado, lento, aturdido e incluso a veces un poco brusco, era un lástima que solo durase tan pocos minuto. Después de estos, Naruto estaba completamente preparado para partir y con muchas ganas de disfrutar del nuevo día. Pero lo que antes habían sido minutos, ahora se habían convertido en horas.

"Bebe un poco de agua," aconsejó el Uchiha.

El rubio también se había estado quejando mucho sobre el calor y la verdad, hoy estaba haciendo mucha. No le había visto beber agua durante todo el día así que no le sorprendería que el calor le estuviera afectando más de lo habitual. Estos días tan calurosos venían acompañados de noches increíblemente cálidas que no hacían más dificultar el sueño. Todo esto, explicaría el inusual comportamiento de su compañero si este no estaba manteniendo a sí mismo lo suficientemente bien hidratado.

"Y tienes flores en el pelo," continuó Sasuke levantándose sobre sus pies y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Pero a medida que se incorporaba, sintió un repentino cambio de suelo debajo de él. Todo esto a la vez de la sensación de caer. Una parte de su sobresaltada mente tuvo el suficiente sentido común de alargar una mano para coger un borde del agujero mientras su estómago sentía la caída, pero el trozo de tierra se derrumbó bajo sus dedos. No cayó mucho más, sintió un fuerte y doloroso agarre alrededor de su muñeca y levanto la vista para ver los ojos azules sorprendidos de Naruto.

Estaba colgando sobre la nada, viendo el rostro de de su compañero contraerse por el esfuerzo de aguantarle únicamente con una mano, la otra seguramente estaría reforzándose en el suelo para evitar su caída. El Uzumaki podía ser fuerte, pero le daba cinco minutos más antes que la gravedad le venciese y le arrastrara de nuevo hacia abajo. Alzó una mano para intentar garrarse el mismo en el borde del agujero y conseguir salir de ahí, pero solo consiguió hacer gemir a Naruto por el esfuerzo. No había forma que el dobe fuese capaz de levantar el peso muerto de Sasuke con solo su brazo. Pero no importa lo mucho que él arañase el borde, no podía encontrar nada lo suficientemente sólido para hacer palanca, sólo logró desprender más tierra y ampliar el agujero aún más. Eso le hizo preguntarse qué tan estable era la tierra donde Naruto estaba tumbado.

Alargo una mano por la zona de debajo del rubio y no encontró nada más que espacio vacío. Al parecer, el suelo debajo del Uzumaki era tan estable como el área donde él había estado de pie antes.

"Naruto, suéltame," le dijo con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

"Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, teme," dijo el rubio entre dientes con esfuerzo.

"Si tu también te caes, seremos dos los que estaremos atrapados ahí abajo. Si me dejas caer podrías ser capaz de ayudarme a salir."

Naruto le miró directamente a los ojos y pudo ver la determinación y, sobre todo, la terquedad detrás de esos orbes azules. No hizo más que darle un mal presentimiento. Al parecer el también estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

"No puedo ver el fondo", dijo el que le sostenía mientras el sudor empezaba a gotearle de la cara por el esfuerzo.

Una gota de sudor calló en su pálida frente, pero Sasuke apenas se dio cuenta, lo que el dobe había dicho era mucho más importante. Si este no podía ver el fondo entonces había una gran caída hasta llegar a bajo. Así que no le soltaba porque existía la posibilidad de que no quedase nada que rescatar, nada más a parte de un cuerpo destrozado y muerto. Pero realmente, ¿qué tan fiable era esa información? Y tampoco ayudaría a nadie si su compañero era arrastrado con él.

"Estás tapando la luz, es por eso que no puedes ver el fondo. Vamos, suéltame."

"No. Sasuke tu-"

Con un crujido y una ráfaga de aire sus inquietudes sobre el suelo debajo de Naruto fueron ciertas. Notó el agarre de su compañero liberarse y entonces… nada más que la sensación de caer.

* * *

Sentía que había estado cayendo durante mucho tiempo, pero en realidad, lo más seguro era que apenas hubiesen pasado un par de segundos desde que empezó a caer hasta que se sumergió en el agua fría. El impacto del agua ayudo bastante a frenar su caída pero no fue suficiente ya que su espalda choco con el fondo de la piscina rocosa de de una manera dolorosa y sorprendente, casi le arrancó todo el aire se había estado manteniendo en sus pulmones. Pero se aferró a lo poco que quedaba de él y se empujó así mismo hacia arriba, rompiendo la superficie del agua y boqueando por aire.

Bueno, al final no había sido tan malo. Había esperado caer en un duro y frio suelo de piedra y romperse el cuello en el acto. En comparación, había tenido mucha suerte.

El agua junto a él estalló con un gran chapoteo, le siguió una audible bocanada de aire necesitada y una gran cantidad de tos. Sonaba como si Naruto no hubiese tenido tanta suerte y al parecer él si había dejado escapar todo el aire cuando choco contra el fondo. Aun que al parecer la tos no le impidió empezar a buscar frenéticamente alrededor. Cuando los ojos azules se encontraron con los del moreno pareció relajarse un poco. Duró apenas un momento y el pelinegro pudo apreciar una expresión de dolor tras las facciones del rubio. Este último se volteó y se dirigió hacia el borde del estanque.

Sasuke fue tras él y vio como su compañero se arrastró fuera del agua para sentarse en el borde de la laguna, tenía una mano sujeta en uno de sus costados. El Uchiha le dio una mirada impresionada.

"Te dije que me soltases," le recordó.

"De cualquier forma, ¿Cómo te caíste en ese agujero?" preguntó Naruto un poco molesto. "¿No eras tú el que me llamaba torpe la semana pasada?"

"El suelo se abrió bajo mis pies," respondió Sasuke con un tono aun más molesto que el otro. "Con reflejos normales no podía haber llegado tan lejos. Tú eres el torpe. Y el idiota. Si me hubieras soltado ahora podrías ir a buscar un poco de cuerda o algo para ayudarme, pero no, estabas demasiado ocupado tratando de hacerte el héroe y lo único que conseguiste ha sido caer detrás de mi. "

El Uzumaki no contestó pero Sasuke sabía que había ganado la discusión. A los pocos segundos Naruto le dijo malhumorado: "Tu espada está allí", dijo gesticulando hacia donde le había visto caer.

"¿La viste caer?"

"No, aterricé encima de ella. Creo que tiene la hoja atascada entre unas de las rocas. Sin embargo, me rozó."

Rodó los ojos y aparto la mano del ojiazul de su costado y le levantó la camisa. Efectivamente, algo muy duro y muy recto le había hecho un corte de cómo mínimo cuatro pulgadas. No era muy grande, pero sí que debía ser bastante profundo porque bastante sangre estaba empezando a teñir la piel bronceada de rojo ahora que el Uzumaki había dejado de mantener una presión sobre la herida. Normalmente, algo así necesitaría unos cuantos puntos de sutura, pero eso no iba a suceder, al menos no aquí. Dejó que el rubio pusiese su mano la herida de nuevo y se dirigió a la zona que le había señalado en busca de su espada. Cuando la encontró nadó de vuelta y se impulsó fuera del agua para echar un vistazo alrededor.

Honestamente, no había mucho que ver. El agujero por encima de ellos les proporciona la luz suficiente para ver, pero no lo suficiente como para ver mucho más allá del la laguna donde habían caído. La laguna en sí no era de más de seis metros de diámetro y sólo era profunda en la zona donde había caído cosa que le hizo sentirse doblemente más afortunado. Si hubieran caído en cualquier otro lado y hubiesen caído mal, ahora mismo solo serian unos cuerpos destrozados y sin vida. La caída no era tan alta como para asegurar su muerte pero sí que era lo suficiente como para que hubiese sido una posibilidad real. Y lo que creía que solo era una caverna se extendía más allá de la luz. Lo que significaba que aun que pudiesen escalar un lado de la pared de la cueva todavía no llegarían al agujero que por donde habían caído.

Pero por lo menos, no estaban tan atrapados como había creído en un principio. Había por lo menos tres galerías oscuras que conducían vete a saber donde, pero esperaba que al menos una de ellas les pudiese llevar a otra sala con alguna salida más fácil de llegar. Se puso de cuclillas junto a Naruto.

"Quítate la camisa," le dijo enérgicamente.

El de ojos azules le dio una mirada divertida. "Um, yo podría haber estado jugando mientras peleábamos, pero no creo sea-"

"Para vendar la herida," interrumpió irritado.

"Okay.

Al final, tuvo que ayudarle sacarse la camisa empapada y la cortó para atar los trozos alrededor del abdomen del rubio y así mantener una presión constante sobre la herida. Continuaría sangrando durante un poco más de tiempo, pero no era una herida tan fea como para que no dejase de sangrar dentro de un rato. Esto era lo único que podían hacer ahora mismo.

Una vez hecho esto, Naruto se puso de pie y se estremeció frotándose los brazos.

"Hace realmente frio aquí."

Eso era bastante exagerado. Hacía frío, mucho más frío de lo que habían estado experimentados durante este último mes y medio que habían estado viajando. El aire fresco y húmedo de aquí, junto con la ropa mojada también hacia que su piel se pusiese de gallina. Pero no es que se fuesen a congelar.

"Te acostumbraras," le dijo con desdén.

Los ojos azules miraron tristemente su camiseta destruida. "Ojala tuviésemos nuestras cosas aquí abajo. Por lo menos tendría una camisa seca. Oye ¿crees que nuestras cosas estarán bien allá arriba?"

Habían acampado para pasar la noche lejos del camino. Tampoco había encontrado señales de gente pasando por esa zona recientemente por lo que estaba bastante seguro de que no les robarían.

"Probablemente. Y si, ojalá tuviéramos nuestras cosas", admitió. "Tan pronto como salgamos de este sitio estaremos en la completa oscuridad."

Pero incluso en esta situación, encontró una solución temporal. Había unos pequeños palos secos, a pesar de la humedad a la cueva, y un poco de hierba seca que había caído a través del agujero. Era un buen comienzo para hacer un fuego. Le costó más de lo que a su orgullo le gustaría admitir, pero finalmente la hierba empezó a arder. Una vez logró una llama cogió los trozos restantes de la camiseta de Naruto y los envolvió alrededor del palo más grande que había encontrado y lo encendió. Eso le costó aun más tiempo, sin embargo, el techo más allá del agujero cogió una tonalidad anaranjada. Ahora que ya tenían una antorcha no podían quedarse quietos, no tendrían mucho tiempo antes de que se consumiese y volviesen a estar en la oscuridad total.

El camino que Sasuke eligió no parecía diferente de los demás, pero era el único que imaginó que les llevaría lejos del río. Sin duda la inundación constante de esa zona había erosionado la roca, pero este tipo de cavernas no solían estar en estos lugares. Su esperanza se basaban en que los túneles no parecían naturales y eso significaba no tenía que haber una salida. También pensó que nadie querría cavar cerca del rio, por lo que probablemente deberían tratar de alejarse de él. Pero eso era sólo una suposición.

Caminaron por veinte minutos por el túnel, pero aun así, el Uchiha no consiguió ninguna prueba que confirmarse se teoría. Ambos chicos buscaron en el suelo hasta que por fin encontraron par de filas gemelas de hierro en el suelo bajo la luz anaranjada de la llama.

"¿Crees que esto es una mina?" preguntó Naruto con asombro.

"Es una posibilidad", respondió aunque no estaba tan emocionado por la perspectiva como el otro.

"¡Esto es una buena noticia!" instó el rubio. "Eso significa que debe haber una salida, ¿no?"

"No estoy tan seguro de eso."

El Uzumaki parecía confundido así que le hizo un gesto a sus espaldas. El dobe casi saltó cuando vio el esqueleto, o más bien, lo que solía ser uno, ahora no era más que un rompecabezas inconcluso de un esqueleto.

"Joder Sasuke, ¡avísame la próxima vez!"

"No creí que fueses a saltar como una niña pequeña," respondió con los rastros de una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo puedes sonreír en un momento como este?" preguntó el ojiazul con vehemencia. "Estamos atrapados en una vieja mina con unos aproximadamente diez minutos restantes de mi camiseta en llamas y que acabamos de encontrar un cadáver."

Buen punto. No le era indiferente la idea de morir y normalmente no estaría sonriendo en un momento como este. Bueno, en realidad casi nunca sonreía así que una situación como esta no tenia que provocarle nada de alegría. Pero allí estaba, no estaba demasiado irritado ante el panorama, sólo había sido divertido ver Naruto asustándose como un crio pequeño. No le hizo gracia el hecho de que había conseguido asustar al rubio, había sido la propia reacción de este último. Era uno de esos extraños momentos que el dobe era más entretenido que irritante.

"En serio, hay algo malo contigo," continuo Naruto, aun así la sonrisa del Uchiha se hizo más grande "Así está bien, ¿Qué te hace pensar que porque haya un viejo esqueleto no va a ver una salida?"

Eso fue suficiente para obligarle a dejar de sonreír con bastante facilidad.

"Él no salió", dijo señalando los restos. "Además, no parece que hayan utilizado estas minas por mucho tiempo. Las minas tienen derrumbes, la gente muere. Si nadie vino a reclamar el cuerpo lo único que puede significar es que no podían llegar hasta él."

"Bien, buen punto," reconoció el otro. "Aún así", continuó con un tono un poco esperanzador, "no lo sabes seguro. Ahora mismo seguir los raíles es nuestra mejor opción."

Él también había casi llegado a la misma conclusión, pero antes de que pudieran continua investigando la cueva, le pasó la antorcha al rubio y comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Naruto lo miró de cerca, pero no le preguntó nada mientras cortaba su propia camiseta por la mitad y cuidadosamente ató una de las mitades alrededor un palo de repuesto que habían cogido. Arrimo la punta el palo a la poca llama que quedaba del que sostenía Naruto haciendo que la tela ardiese. Esta tenía más tela que anterior, que solo tenía los restos de la camisa del ojiazul, pero dudaba que fuese a durar mucho más tiempo.

"Cuando este se apague, guardaremos lo poco que queda de mi camiseta para más adelante," le dijo entregándole la otra mitad de la tela.

Naruto asintió y la pareja comenzó a seguir las nuevas pistas a lo largo del túnel.

* * *

Un poco más adelante, se encontraron con una zona del túnel más especiosa. Pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban a través de pequeños agujeros en el techo, también se filtraba un poco de agua, pero no ninguna señal de nada prometedor que les fuese a ayudar a salir. También podía oír el sonido débil de un torrente de agua a través de las paredes y podían ver pequeños riachuelos de agua por el suelo.

"Deberíamos haber vuelto al río," dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

No le gustaba estar bajo tierra. Principalmente porque no le permitía tener un sentido real de la dirección y odiaba la sensación de estar perdido. Y desde luego, no le gustaba para nada la idea de estar atrapado.

"Bueno, así será más fácil dar marcha atrás y encontrar nuestras cosas si salimos cerca del río," dijo Naruto con optimismo.

El otro no respondió, tenía otras muchas cosas en su mente. En estos momentos estaba calibrando la luz que venía del exterior. Por lo visto, no era mucha. Ya era tarde cuanto habían estado en la zona donde habían caído, así que ahora el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Pero no importaba mucho aquí, de todos modos esto seguiría oscuro, pero si se hacía de noche no serían capaces de ver agujeros en el techo y se les haría más difícil encontrar maneras de salir. A más a más las antorchas no iban a durar toda la noche. Así que las opciones eran simples, tantear a ciegas a través de la oscuridad y con la esperanza de toparse con alguna forma obvia de escape o guardar la luz para más adelante y descansar hasta que saliese el sol.

"Tenía la esperanza de que no nos tomase tanto tiempo," pensó el moreno en voz alta.

"Sí, se a lo que te refieres," acordó el rubio mirando la poca luz que quedaba del día a través de los agujeros. "Pero no podemos descansar, nos queda muy poca llama."

"Todavía tengo algunos palos y un poco de hierba de la otra habitación, siempre podríamos volver a encender la antorcha de nuevo. Y si descansamos hasta la mañana podremos ver los agujeros mejor gracias a la luz."

Naruto miró alrededor de la zona en disgusto. "Este sitio es muy húmedo y frío."

Ya había pensado en eso. El dobe estaba en lo cierto, hacia el frio suficiente como para coger un resfriado por culpa de la humedad pero no el hacia suficiente para ser mortal.

"Solo va a ser incómodo. Para ser alguien que últimamente ha estado viviendo en el bosque durante más de un mes eres bastante exigente," se burló el Uchiha.

"Si en los trópicos cálidos, pero no en una fría, húmeda y espeluznante cueva. Mira, sé que tampoco hace demasiado frio aquí, pero se siente como si lo fuese. Me voy a pasar toda la noche tiritando."

"En realidad no importa, simplemente deja de quejarte."

Dejo a Naruto de pie en medio de la nada y comenzó a buscar el lugar más seco que pudieses encontrar, se sentó e inmediatamente sintió el frío de la roca a través de sus pantalones. Se resistió el impulso de temblar y levanto la mirada para ver como el rubio fruncía el ceño y le seguía, sentándose a su lado. Uso una pequeña parcela de tierra cercana, que al parecer había caído a través de los agujeros de arriba, para apagar la antorcha. Sin la luz de la llama y ni la luz del sol estaban en completa oscuridad. Aún podía ver vagamente a Naruto, pero sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. Esta era otra de las razones por las que no le gustaba estar bajo tierra. Aquí abajo la oscuridad completa. Si ninguna débil fuente de luz ni siquiera podía ver su propia mano delante de su cara y para alguien que confiaba plenamente en el poder de sus ojos, le provocaba un gran sentimiento de pérdida y debilidad.

Tampoco ayudaba que Naruto se estuviese comportando tan extrañamente tranquilo. De vez en cuando podía sentir como los lados de sus brazos se chocaban cada vez que el dobe se movía, pero aun así siguia estando tranquilo. Este era uno de esos momentos que realmente echaba de menos el ruido irritante de los monólogos del Uzumaki. Supuso que podría intentar entablar una conversación con él o al menos comenzar una pelea, pero parecía demasiado esfuerzo para solo un poco de ruido. Afortunadamente, Naruto no parecía ser capaz de permanecer en silencio durante demasiado tiempo.

"No entraras en pánico, ¿verdad?" preguntó el de ojos azules al azar.

"¿Qué?"

"Hemos caído desde un agujero a alguna tenebrosa mina oscura con cadáveres, sin comida y sin apenas luz y sigues actuando así de guay y planificando todas estas cosas. Quiero decir, te he visto mandarlo todo a la mierda y volverte loco pero ahora sigues estado bastante centrado. ¿No nada que te perturbe y que te haga flipar un poco? "

"¿Preferirías que no supiese que tenemos que hacer?" preguntó Sasuke.

"No, eso no es a lo que me refiero. En realidad esto puede sonar extraño, pero sé que no eres tan diferente a mi por lo que acabo de darme cuenta que tiene que haber algo que te descoloque, ¿sabes?"

Bueno, no estaba seguro de si debía seguir con _esa_ dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, ya que involucraba a Naruto y sus aliviadas frustraciones. Pero era interesante pensar que tal vez sólo había una cosa que podría reducir su mente a cero, como el otro sugirió. O a lo mejor simplemente le gustaba no pensar y sentir únicamente sensaciones físicas durante ese rato.

"Si de verdad crees que no pierdo la calma de vez en cuando, entonces no estoy seguro de que me conozcas."

"No estoy hablando de ser violento, cabrearse y esas cosas," le dijo el rubio con un toque de diversión. "O sobre cabrease por cosas estúpidas como que las hormigas se coman tu fruta favorita. Sólo quiero decir que hemos pasado por algunas cosa, que a la mayoría de gente le descolocan."

"Eso no tiene sentido", respondió el otro. "Asustarse no va a resolver el problema."

Naruto se quedó en silencio por un momento, parecía pensar sobre la respuesta de Sasuke, después preguntó con cuidad: "Así es que lo que pasó en la última ciudad, ¿fue la solución de un problema?"

El Uchiha dejó escapar el aliento lentamente, no particularmente feliz de donde les había llevado la conversación al final, era donde no había querido acabar desde un principio.

"Votamos por esto", le recordó de nuevo.

"No voy a preguntar por los detalles de lo que paso. Solo quería saber si esa era la forma de resolver lo que creías que era un problema, eso es todo."

Seguía sin estar contento con la conversación, pero no iba a mentir así que respondió: "Sí."

Una pequeña parte asumió que el dobe se iba a enfadar por eso. Después de todo, él casi nunca hacía algo sin alguna emoción detrás de ello, aunque aliviar sus frustraciones no tenía porque tener algún sentimiento detrás. Pero le sorprendió cuando ni siquiera se molesto por el comentario.

"Realmente estoy empezando a apreciar esto de actuar tan frio ante todo," le dijo Naruto con diversión de nuevo. "Eres de lo más sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo, eres la persona más complicada que he conocido."

"No estoy seguro de si eso es un cumplido," respondió el aludido secamente.

"Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro si lo es o no," admitió libremente. "Pero supongo que eso significa que estas dispuesto a hacer cosas que normalmente no harías si es para solucionar un problema, ¿verdad?"

"Depende de que tan grave es el problema."

"Bueno, tengo frío. Y tú también lo tienes, no importa lo que me digas."

Así que al parecer esta conversación incoherente tenía un objetivo, ¿no? A veces había que darle crédito a Naruto, se las había arreglado para obligarle un poco al hablar sobre lo de la frustración simplemente para que él no pudiese objetar sobre su petición.

"¿Y? No es un gran problema."

"Estaremos más calientes si compartimos calor corporal."

Ah.

"No te voy a volver a masturbar."

"¡No es eso lo que estoy pidiendo! Y tampoco me estoy ofreciendo. De todas formas tengo los dedos demasiado congelados como para que fuesen de mucha ayuda ", añadió casi como si se le hubiese ocurrido más tarde.

Sasuke no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír ante el comentario que estaba seguro que no había sido dicho como una broma, pero tenía un toque gracioso en él. Al parecer, Naruto vio esto como una buena señal ya que sintió una mano en su hombro, insistiéndole a que se echase hacia atrás y inmediatamente pensó en resistirse. ¿Era esto la solución del problema? Si querían que las cosas funcionasen tenían que superar el quién y él por qué está y centrarse en el resultado final. Y al parecer superar el contacto físico también, bueno, esto parecía ser parte del proceso. Así que por ahora se dejo hacer y apoyo su espalda contra la lisa piedra del suelo de la cueva, casi de inmediato sintió una calidez en uno de sus lado invitándole a acercarse más. Esta calidez le hizo olvidar con facilidad el frio contra su espada al instante.

Afortunadamente no se sentía como si le estuvieran abrazado, eso habría sido demasiado. Tenía que admitir que estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto, pero era mucho más cálido. Naruto yacía descuidadamente de costado a su lado por lo que no se sentía particularmente invasivo.

Excepto, por supuesto, por una mano solitaria que descansando casualmente en la parte superior de su pierna. Estaba completamente seguro que había sido un accidente, ya era noche cerrada, Naruto había tenido la suerte de encontrar su hombro en la oscuridad así que dudaba que el rubio estuviese siendo sugerente a propósito. Lo que si era un poco demasiado sugerente era que el dedo meñique del Uzumaki estuviese extendió y descansando quizá a dos escasas pulgadas de su ingle.

Por supuesto que podía decirle que quitase la mano, pero eso sonaba estúpido. Realmente no estaba tocando nada inapropiado, solo era que la sensación de 'oh tan cerca' le estaba molestando. Pero no quería que el otro supiese que le molestaba por lo que sólo se mantuvo en silencio.

Se dijo a si mismo que solo era porque acaban de hablar sobre las frustraciones. Que le hizo recordar esas manos en él y notar ese toque más de lo normal.

Pensó que con el tiempo acabaría acostumbrándose y que pronto ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que seguían allí. Después de estar quieto durante aproximadamente una hora y media, la mano sigua estando en el _mismo_ sitió, y sentir un cálido aliento golpear su cuello y el caliente pecho desnudo presionado su brazo también desnudo solo hizo empeorar la sensación. En este momento, por fin se dio cuenta de porque el toque le estaba molestando, no se estaba acercando, simplemente por eso. Una parte de su mente tenía la intención de intentar mover la mano de Naruto más cerca, mientras que la otra parte se decía que dejara de ser tan estúpido. Era increíble lo concentrado y obsesionado estaba por ese pequeño toque de 'casi ahí', que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el Uzumaki había empezado a roncarle en el oído.

Paso los siguientes segundos diciéndose a sí mismo que se calmará de una puta vez.

Así era, los impulsos de la semana pasada no habían desaparecido, pero no estaba tan preocupado como se imagino que iba a estar. No pudo obligar a su cuerpo a ignorar sus frustraciones, como había intentado la semana pasada, por lo que no le sorprendió que tampoco pudiese hacerlo ahora, no después de haber experimentado lo que se sentía al ser tocado.

Entonces Naruto resopló y se movió, pero siguió roncando. Y su mano acabo... bueno definitivamente ahora estaba siendo un toque sugerente.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Incluso dormido el dobe seguía siendo irritante y frustrante! Tenía la mano derecha encima él, pero seguía sin moverse en absoluto. Luchó contra la tentación de moverse y causar cierta fricción para obtener algo de alivio. Pero eso podría despertarle y entonces Naruto se encontraria un Sasuke duro y sí, ligeramente jadeando. No estaba completamente seguro que valiese la pena pasar por tanta vergüenza solo para conseguir un poco de alivio.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sí, que valía la pena, de hecho, incluso mucho más. Era simplemente imposible sentirse avergonzado cuando estaba tan caliente.

Volteó un poco la cabeza en dirección a Naruto y sintió como esta vez el aliento el rubio le golpeaba la cara en lugar del cuello.

"Naruto."

Ronquido.

"Naruto."

Ronquido.

"¡Dobe!"

El ojiazul volvió a resoplar seguido por un, "uh, ¿qué?"

"Si me vas a tentar mientras duermes, al menos hazlo bien", susurró el Uchiha. "Estoy seguro de que ahora tu mano está muy agradable y cálida, teniendo en cuenta encima de dónde está."

Pasaron unos segundos frustrantes hasta que el celebro del dobe empezó a volver a trabajar y luego sintió la mano presionándole experimentalmente haciéndole casi gemir.

"¿De verdad lo hice?"

"Sí."

"Oh. Aún así me da la sensación que quieres pegarme."

"Eso depende completamente de lo próximo que hagas," le dijo peligrosamente.

Escuchó a Naruto tragar grueso. "Muy bien."

Por un horrible momento, sintió desaparecer la deliciosa presión de esa mano y antes de que pudiera empezar a gritar para quejarse una boca encontró la suya en la oscuridad y metió la lengua en su boca abierta, haciéndole tragar las palabras. Casi al mismo tiempo, sintió los morenos dedos deslizándose por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones y una estrecha mano se envolvió a su alrededor.

Esta vez fue _él_ quien gimió.

Y algo más gruñó.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Pueeeees, hola. Sí fue una larga espera, pero advertí que a veces puede haber un largo tiempo entre las partes. Realmente os aprecio a todos ser tan paciente conmigo, así que gracias por eso y enormes abrazos a todos :)

Bueno, inicialmente esta iba a ser una parte iba de solo un capítulo sobre ellos llegando a un acuerdo con lo que pasó la última parte. Pero ahora tenemos una expedición en unas terroríficas cuevas, a tientas en la oscuridad y ahora ¡yay! tal vez un monstruo desconocido. Y sí, lo siento pero tuve que hacer que Naruto metiese la mano por los pantalones de Sasuke sólo para dejarlo a medias. Pero como había prometido, no voy a ser tan mala de ahora en adelante. Probablemente ;)

Sasuke es un poco menos gilipollas este capítulo, pero por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que hago escenas donde ambos se encuentra en una difícil situación, Sasuke se pone un poco demasiado feliz cuando a lo mejor debería estar más enfadado. Me parece que le está empezando a gustar tener algo que le pone a prueba de vez en cuando. Ah, y debido al interés de un buen número de personas que he decidido escribir esto en Sasuke POV aun que no iba a ser así originalmente. La verdad es que creo que posiblemente siempre me inclino más hacia el Naruto POV cuando pasan cosas interesantes en la historia, pero estoy muy contenta de cómo me quedo al final .Y puesto que los pensamientos de Naruto en realidad no son tan privados como Sasuke espero haber aclarado bastantes cosas de lo que está pensando nuestro pelinegro con respecto a lo que está pasando entre ellos.

Pero de todos modos, en próximo capítulo, barro. ;)

¡Hasta entonces!

 **Notas Traductora:** VAS TARDE, VAS TARDE, VAS TARDE *aparece el conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas*

Lo sé, lo sé, llego tarde y lo siento muchísimo. Tuve un puente esta semana y a pesar que pensé que tendría más tiempo para traducir, fue todo lo contrario, y encima este es el capitulo más largo que he traducido hasta el momento. Como se nota que la Navidad se nos echa encima, pero bueno, intentare que no vuelva a pasar. Bueno, bueno, nuestros chicos están atrapados en una cueva sin ni idea de cómo salir y, a más a más, ahora 'algo' se les une a la fiesta cuando estaban a punto de *cof,cof*, es una lástima la verdad. Pero bueno no os desesperéis todavía queda mucho fic por delante.

Como ya ha dicho la autora, en el siguiente capítulo va haber chicos llenos de barro y mucho. Así que gracias a todos por leer y siento la tardanza de nuevo. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Bye, Bye.


	23. Peculiaridades 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 10**

 **Peculiaridades**

 **Capítulo 2/3**

Durante un largo rato, ambos se congelaron en su lugar, como si ninguno de los dos estuviera seguro de lo que acababan de escuchar. Pero entonces, lo oyeron de nuevo, una especie de profundo gruñido sordo que les hizo desenredarse en un instante. Sasuke rodó en cuclillas, pero no se movió mucho más. El sonido había sido cerca, pero era difícil ubicarlo con exactitud cuando cada ruido resonaba en la cueva.

 _Realmente_ no le gustaba estar bajo tierra.

Estar bajo tierra le privaba de la mayoría de sus sentidos. Estaba ciego, perdido y atrapado, ni siquiera no podía confiar en su percepción en este instante...

Sintió una mano cerca sobre su antebrazo, pero el único movimiento que se sentía ahora era el de Naruto a su lado. Al menos, uno de ellos mantenía su cabeza fría. El rubio no quería que se separasen en la oscuridad, no sería una buena idea. Sobre lo que Naruto le había dicho acerca de lo de ser capaz de mantener la calma en situaciones complicadas, no estaba seguro de que fuese completamente cierto ahora, y todo gracias a estar atrapado en la completa oscuridad con vete a saber que gruñendo cerca de ellos. Aun así el toque de ojiazul le recordó que debía reenfocarse y pocos segundos después se sintió en pleno control de sí mismo de nuevo.

Bueno, al menos ya no estaba ni caliente ni frustrado. Ese gruñido había sido tan efectivo como hielo en sus pantalones. Así que con su cerebro trabajo totalmente de nuevo se centró en lo siguiente que podían hacer. El eco podría ser un problema, pero se dio cuenta que su oídio no era completamente inútil. Por lo menos, no parecía haber ningún sonido de posible ataque inminente y lo más posible era porque ahora ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo ruido. Por lo que al parecer esa cosa tampoco les podía ver. Pero eso no significaba que podían quedarse aquí. Habían estado haciendo demasiados ruidos en este mismo sitio, así que si esa cosa quería hacerles daño, aquí es donde vendría primero.

Sasuke se enorgullecía de su sigilo, pero no podía estar seguro de que no iba a hacer ruido cuando no podía ver por dónde iba ni que había en su camino. Recordaba estar cerca de un corredor en algún lugar a su izquierda, pero no podía recordar ni si el suelo estaba seco, ni si estaba libre de rocas o si era totalmente plano. Normalmente hubiese analizado más su entorno, pero honestamente, no esperaba que fueran a ser atacados aquí abajo. Y además, tenía que tener en cuenta que Naruto siempre tuvo problemas para ser silencioso por lo que aun que él se las arreglase para atravesar la sala en silencio… ¿sería su compañero capaz de hacerlo también?

Lo primero era lo primero, no podía perder al dobe. No quería luchar contra algo que no podía ver, pero si en algún momento no podía evitarlo, dos luchadores serían mejor que uno. Además, trata de encontrarle de nuevo en la oscuridad sería una completa pesadilla. Así que se liberó su brazo de la mano de Naruto sólo para agarrar la mano contraria con la suya propia con fuerza, hizo algunos movimientos cuidadosos para señalarle en qué dirección iban y que irían rápido. En respuesta el agarre del ojiazul se tensó y sólo esperaba que eso significase que lo había entendió.

Lentamente tocó la parte de atrás de la mano tres veces y a la tercera corrió tan rápido como pudo. Afortunadamente, Naruto le había entendido ya que no sintió ningún tipo de resistencia. Desafortunadamente su rápida escapada estaba haciendo más ruido del que había esperado. Y no fue culpa del dobe. El suelo bajo sus pies estaba cubierto por aquí y por allá de pequeñas piedras sueltas que salían disparadas mientras corrían y que a veces les hacían perder el equilibrio por completo a ambos. Pero esos eran tropiezos menores. Sintió la áspera piedra contra la mano extendida delante de él y se volvió contra ella rápidamente, poniendo su espalda contra la pared y arrastrando al de ojos azules junto a él.

Pensó que escucharía algún tipo de persecución, pero lo que sea que fuese esa cosa seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio. El pelinegro oyó como esta... ¿olfateaba? Bueno, eso tenía cierto sentido. La vista no sería muy útil para una criatura que vivía aquí abajo así que esta tendría que confiar en su audición y en su sentido del olfato para cazar. No era una muy buena noticia. A pesar de su anterior baño en la laguna, sin duda alguna aun ahora seguirían oliendo fuertemente a sudor y al parecía el resoplido se acercaba cada vez más.

Redoblo la fuerza de su agarre en la mano de Naruto y comenzó avanzar poco a poco a lo largo del muro, con la esperanza de ser capaz de encontrar el pasillo que había estado buscando desde el primer momento. Rezó porque su memoria no le haya hecho una mala pasada.

Un poco demasiado tenso para alegrarse encontró la entrada que estaba buscando y tiró de nuevo de la mano de Naruto para salir corriendo a toda velocidad una vez más. La cosa rugió a sus espaldas y ahora podía escuchar claramente su persecución por el estrecho pasaje detrás de ellos. Por suerte, no parecía muy rápido.

El único problema ahora era que el túnel no era exactamente recto. Corrían por las esquinas y las curvas y cada vez que la mano de Sasuke chocaba contra una pared raspada se hacía daño el brazo. Todo lo que hacía era estirar su extremidad delante suya para saber que había delante de sus narices, y ya que estaban corriendo bastante rápido se encontró rebotando de pared en pared pero aun así siguieron corriendo por la galería.

Naruto seguía corriendo detrás suya y cada vez que daba un paso en faso le ayudaba a maneta el equilibrio y le propulsaba hacia adelante una vez más Por necesidad, se habían soltado el uno del otro, pero ahora no se iban a perder estando en un espacio tan reducido. Sin embargo, después de una esquina muy peligrosa Naruto encontró de nuevo su mano y tiró de él deteniéndole, escasos segundos después empezó a arrastrarle en una nueva dirección.

Debían de haber llegado a una intersección que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta, pero no sabría explicar cómo Naruto si que la había notado o por qué el dobe creía que ese camino era una mejor opción que el anterior. Pero en lugar de gastar el aliento pidiendo una explicación, se limito a seguir corriendo. Por lo menos, este era un camino más recto que el anterior y habían perdido el sonido de persecución detrás de ellos. Lo más seguro es que fuese porque Naruto no estaba encontrando demasiados obstáculos por este corredor.

Por supuesto, su alegría fue prematura ya que de pronto, la mano de Naruto fue arrancada inesperadamente de su agarre y el rubio gritó justo antes de que se escuchase un gran y húmedo 'gloop'. El mismo se tambaleó un poco y casi resbala por culpa de algo espeso y húmedo en el suelo.

¿Era la sangre? ¿La criatura les había rodeado y les había atacado por delante hiriendo a Naruto? Sasuke intento agudizar el oído, pero no oyó nada. No había signos de persecución, ni tampoco el sonido de huesos romperse. Pero cuando algo húmedo y viscoso envolviéndose alrededor de su tobillo casi pateó lo que sea que había sido en la cara. Por suerte, el rubio habló antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"Gah, ¿qué _es_ esto?"

Entonces lo escuchó, un sonido raspado y resoplando en el túnel detrás de ellos.

"Levántate", le dijo entre dientes a su compañero.

Con otro gran sonido de gloop oyó al de ojos azules levantarse pero estaba más centrado en el sonido de pasos lentos a punto de alcanzarles. Fue entonces cuando _sintió_ que le agarraban de la cintura, y le estampaban contra una pared de roca áspera. Sintió a Naruto tensarse en sus espaldas y notó su cálido aliento contra su oído. Estaba a punto de empujarle pero entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de su intención, quería protegerle de los ataques de su perseguidor.

Bien, y una mierda. No necesitaba su protección. Trató de empujarse lejos de la pared pero su compañero gruñó suavemente y se apretó aun más contra de él. Entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Podía escucharlo justo detrás de ellos y las ganas de resistirse se esfumaron al instante.

Ya se podía imaginar lo que iba pasar. En lugar de tratar de luchar para escapar el muy dobe iba ofrecerse a la criatura como su primer aperitivo. En cualquier momento escucharía a Naruto gritar y después caería...

... O tal vez no.

El resoplido se volvió más fuerte por un momento, pero ahora parecía que les había perdido por completo y se volvía por donde había venido. ¿Qué demonios? Esa cosa se las había arreglado para olfatearles a lo largo del túnel pero, de repente, ¿no podía encontrarlos cuando estaban a un escaso metro de distancia? No queriendo tomar demasiados riesgos, ambos se quedaron inmóviles durante un buen rato, poco después le dio un codazo a Naruto entre las costillas con una clara intención de hacer que el otro se moviese.

El ojizaul dio un paso atrás mientras murmuraba, 'Ow'.

No sentía ninguna clase de simpatía por el otro.

"¿Acaso querías que te matase?" le preguntó en un susurro feroz.

"Oh, no. Está bien, no tienes porque darme las gracias," replicó el Uzumaki molesto pero aun manteniendo su voz baja. "Me has dado en el lado de la herida."

"Como si me importase."

Su espalda se sentía pringosa y se dio cuenta que Naruto le había pringado con algo cuando este le había presionado contra la pared.

"De todos modos, ¿Donde te caíste?"

"No lo sé", respondió "Creo que sólo es barro. Ya que no huele y se siente un poco áspero."

Se acercó hacia el sonido de la voz de Naruto hasta que su mano se encontró con el pecho de su compañero. Paso los dedos por su pecho sintiendo el barro antes de levantar la mano y frotarlo entre los dedos. Bueno, se sentía lo fuese, Naruto estaba en lo cierto. Olía a tierra, pero nada penetrante.

"A lo mejor esto a encubierto nuestro olor", pensó en voz alta.

"Bueno, eso es una buena noticia" respondió el rubio con optimismo. "Sólo tenemos que cubrimos con ello y mantenernos en silencio cada vez que escuchemos a esa cosa."

Él también había pensado lo mismo. "Vale la pena probarlo."

"¡Genial!"

Segundos después estaba siendo envuelto por dos brazos fuertes. Al parecer, el dobe tuvo la brillante idea de cubrirle de barro frotándose contra él.

"¡Dobe!" Gruño Sasuke mientras trataba de empujarle por los hombros, pero era imposible estaba lleno de barro y se resbalaba.

Naruto entendió el mensaje y se detuvo, aunque tenía la clara impresión de que estaba sonriendo.

"Trata de no ser tan idiota," aconsejó el pelinegro. "Esa cosa se ha ido, pero quién sabe si va a volver."

"Es un monstruo de cueva Sasuke," respondió Naruto, "No creo que sea tan inteligente"

"Ni tu tampoco", replicó.

Pero Naruto no estaba demasiado equivocado. La criatura había perdido su olor en este túnel, y si no era lo suficientemente inteligente suficiente para buscar a fondo en esta área, tal vez renuncio o simplemente fue a tratar de encontrar el rastro a otro logar. _Podría volver_ , pero si todavía no lo había hecho significaba que estaban a salvo durante un rato.

"Imbécil" murmuró el de ojos azules justo delante de él antes de que sentir como Naruto le empezaba a expandir algo húmedo y muy frío en uno de sus costados. Intentó no estremecerse mientras su compañero le restregaba el barro por su piel desnuda. Hacía mucho frío.

Sintió la mano se deslizándose y embarrándole el hombro y en el pecho, cubriendo su piel de una gruesa de la sustancia ligeramente granulada. La mano desapareció momentáneamente y luego volvió, deslizándose por su abdomen y bajando contra su cadera. Probablemente no le hubiese molestado más que estar pasando frio, pero la mano contraria se movía muy lentamente y Naruto estaba respirando un poco demasiado fuerte.

"Hay una criatura persiguiéndonos", le recordó deliberadamente.

"Lo sé," respondió su compañero un poco distraído.

"Y te estoy recordando esto porque sé que puedes hacerlo más rápido."

"No quiero dejarme nada."

"Por supuesto. Naruto."

"¿Hmmm?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que te centres y dejes de distraerte.

Los dedos del rubio se clavaron en su cadera. "¡Antes no te estabas quejando!" replicó coléricamente.

"'Antes' no estábamos siendo perseguidos por un monstruo."

Las manos de Naruto desaparecieron y sintió una ráfaga de aire contra su rostro.

"No sé lo que me pasa." admitió de mala gana el ojiazul. "Creo lo está yendo a peor."

"¿El peligro te excita?"

"Uh, tal vez."

"Eso no es muy útil."

"¡Tu comenzaste!" espetó el de ojos azules.

"No creo que sea verdad. Al menos no del todo."

"En ese entonces," le dijo Naruto tercamente. "Si no me hubieras despertado para perder el tiempo no estaría tan distraído ahora. Además ya han pasado _días."_

Bueno, al menos una semana, pero no quería que pareciese que le había prestado _tanta_ atención. En realidad estaba sorprendió de la manera que el dobe había dicho eso. Era evidente que estaba mucho más frustrado de lo que se había dejado ver y aparentemente el pequeño momento de antes había sido la primera señal de que esas cosas iba a volver a suceder de nuevo. Habían llegado al acuerdo que podía volver a pasar, pero no habían vuelto a mencionarlo. No hasta entonces.

"Muy bien, pero creo ambos estamos de acuerdo en que tenemos mayores problemas en este momento."

"¡ _Lo sé_!"

Miró en la dirección a la voz de Naruto de manera impresionada.

"Sabes que he estado tratando de evitarlo."

"Bueno, al parecer no te estás esforzando lo suficiente." dijo el pelinegro, luego de una pausa continuo: "No veo que sea mi culpa. Estabas actuando como si todo estuviese bien. Si habías empezado a sentirte frustrado de nuevo deberías haber dicho algo."

"Ah, sí claro, eso seguro que habría funcionado. 'Hey Sasuke, estoy un poco nervioso, ¿quieres perder el tiempo un rato?' Estoy seguro que me estaría mirando de la misma manera que ahora y no me hubieses hablado durante el resto del día. Además, no quiero ser el único".

Sasuke borró toda expresión de su rostro aun a pesar de que el rubio no podía verle en la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta que al parecer, en la sala anterior, había perdido una batalla de voluntades que no había sido consciente que estaban haciendo. Naruto no había querido ser el primero en romperse y, más o menos, no lo había sido. Por alguna razón eso le molestó. Y se sentía como si tuviese reafirmar algún tipo de control en esta situación A la mierda el monstruo que les perseguía. 

"Probablemente te va a molestar saber que no había pensado en ello otra vez hasta hace unos minutos," mintió el Uchiha. "Ha estado compitiendo contra mí en una competición que ni siquiera sabía que estabas ganando."

"Cállate. Lo entiendo, tú tienes mejor control sobre esto que yo," respondió el rubio en lo que sin duda era un tono molesto. "Pero no iba a ser yo el primero en caer."

"Ya lo hiciste," le recordó. "Estas frustrado de nuevo. Admítelo otra vez y a lo mejor me persuades de a hacer algo al respecto."

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Tenían vete a saber qué clase de monstruo persiguiéndoles, tenían problemas más grandes en los que pensar y lo único que rondaba en su mente era no aparentar que se sentía frustrado de nuevoY por alguna razón completamente ilógica estaba demasiado encaprichado a demostrárselo, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, sin importar lo que estaba pasando, y sin importar que algo se les quiese comer en el túnel de al lado .

"Sí, claro," respondió Naruto convencido, obviamente pensando que estaba bromeando. "Tenemos un monstruo persiguiéndonos, ¿recuerdas? Pensé que dijiste que teníamos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos."

"Quiero tu cerebro completamente centrado. Además," añadió con una sonrisa. "Dudo que tomase mucho tiempo."

"¡Bastardo!" maldijo el Uzumaki. "Puedes irte a la mierda, acabas de matar la poca frustración que tenia."

"Uh huh. Muy bien, entonces ¿puedes acabar de una vez con el barro para así poder volver y encontrar nuestra antorcha?"

"Acabalo tu mismo."

"¿No quieres tentarte de nuevo?" bromeó el pelinegro.

"No. No estaba tentandome. Lo que pasa es que no quiero volver a tocarte ahora."

Sasuke perdió su sonrisa ante eso. Estaba acostumbrado a empujarle y hacerle enojar pero no estaba tan acostumbrado a las consecuencias de eso. Oh, no es que estuviese preocupado por bienestar emocional del su compañero, pero a veces Naruto era terco. Y si le hizo odiar el mero pensamiento de tocarle ahora de nuevo entonces era probable que no lo volviese a hacer nunca más. Por supuesto eso podría resolver un montón de problemas a largo plazo, pero algo sobre esa idea le desagrado demasiado.

Sasuke extendió el brazo delante de él y encontró el del rubio en la oscuridad. Sintió a Naruto retroceder ante el toque inesperado pero no tuvo la oportunidad soltarse. Se acercó más a él y abrió el botón de los pantalones del otro para deslizó su mano en su interior, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Naruto se quedó sin aliento y poco después intentó alejarse, obviamente tratando de liberarse de su agarre pero el peinero no hizo más que aferrarse quizás un poco demasiado fuerte, sitio como sus uñas estaban a punto de romper la piel del blondo en una clara advertencia de que no se moviera.

"Maldita sea Sasuke, ¡para!"

En realidad no estaba del todo seguro de que bicho le había picado. Esto era, probablemente, lo más atrevido que había echo alguna vez hasta el momento. No estaba seguro si era culpa de la preocupación, la adrenalina o gracias a la oscuridad que le estaba enmascarando lo que le hizo no impórtale de la forma que estaba actuando, era la solución fácil en el momento.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Lo digo en serio!"

Naruto le agarró del brazo que había hecho camino dentro de sus pantalones con la probable intención de dar un tirón a este y detenerle por la fuerza. Pero entonces sintió el agarre de del rubio aflojarse y tuvo vía libre para empezar a mover su mano a su atojo.

"No parece que en verdad lo quieras," dijo Sasuke suevamente mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia delante hasta que las frentes de ambos se tocaron. Podía oír cada pequeño sonido que se escapaba de la boca contraria.

No es que Naruto le hablase después de eso. De vez en cuando el agarre del blondo en su brazo se apretaba, como si pretendiese detenerle para después repensárselo y dejarle hacer lo que quería de nuevo. Y él no estaba del todo seguro de lo que quisiese acabar con esta pequeña aventura. Sentía la caliente polla muy dura en su mano pero estaba lejos de encender su propia frustración, ahora mismo no estaba desesperado por recibir el mismo trato. Se supone que solo hacia esto para ganarle en la competición que recién se entraba que competían no era solo por el placer, aun asi el hecho de que Naruto mostrase resistiese un poco solo hacia fue incitarle aún más.

Todo esto le hizo preguntarse qué tal vez estaba siendo un poco demasiado contundente. Naruto le había dicho que parase, pero desde luego perfectamente podía empujarlo y darle un buen puñetazo. Pero su resistencia de daba la mejor prueba de que realmente no quería que parase.

Al menos tenía razón en una cosa, no les llevo mucho tiempo. Incluso a pesar de las sensaciones, admirablemente, Naruto hizo todo lo posible por mantener sus ruidos al mínimo. Aun así él no se perdió ni un solo estremecimiento de su cuerpo ni tampoco el temblor de ese dulce y cálido aliento repentino antes de sentir un flujo caliente sobre sus dedos seguido por el desplome del cuerpo de Naruto sobre él. Retiró la mano y limpió sus dedos contra un lado de los pantalones de su compañero, pero sólo logró llenarse los dedos con barro. También aflojó su agarre sobre el brazo contrario sabiendo que Naruto iba a tener algunos moretones oscuros allí más tarde.

Durante un rato el Uzumaki no hizo más ruido que aparte de tomar respiraciones profundas.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le preguntó el Uchiha a la ligera.

"No."

Podría haberse sentido un poco desilusionados ante la respuesta si no hubiese sido una mentira tan obvia.

"¿Prefieres que no lo vuelva a hacer nunca más?"

Naruto tardo un poco más en responder en esta ocasión. "... Yo no he dicho eso."

"¿Estás pensando más claramente?""Creo que eres un imbécil."

Bueno, eso era, más o menos, la normal.

"Bien. Acabamos con el barro y tratemos de volver sobre nuestros pasos. Quiero encontrar esa antorcha."

El ojiazul encontró más barro en lugar y se lo mostró amablemente para así poder continuar del trabajo de recubrir su piel con la substancia que Naruto había dejado a medias. Esta vez, hicieron el trabajo más rápido, sin perder el tiempo, luego buscaron el camino de regreso.

Mientras caminaban, finalmente el rubio parecía encontrar su voz de nuevo. "Cuando salgamos de aquí te lo devolveré."

"Uh huh, seguro."

"¿No crees que vaya a hacerlo?"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de que me dejase hacer."

"Lo harás, no serás capaz de ayudarte a ti mismo."

Bueno, al menos sonaba lo suficientemente seguras como para actuar como si mismo de nuevo.

* * *

Se las arreglaron para llegar de nuevo donde habían dejado la antorcha sin demasiadas complicaciones pero Sasuke se detuvo a punto de encender la llama. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que harían a continuación. Sus planes se habían arruinado por completo.

Dormir estaba probablemente fuera de la cuestión con esa cosa deambulando por aquí abajo con ellos. De todos modos, tampoco tenían suficiente antorcha como para seguir investigando la cueva. Pero la respuesta a la pregunta de que harían ahora se le escapaba por completo porque, ante todo, que no podía dejar de pensar en un caliente cuerpo tembloroso, gimiendo y aferrándose a su brazo mientras él...

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, muy agradecido de que gracias a la oscuridad su compañero no pudiese ver lo que hacía.

Puede ser que se hubiese hecho eso porque en ese momento se sintió poderoso y que solo quiso ayudar a Naruto a centrarse, no solo porque quisiese tocarlo. Pero ahora que su momento de poco poder se había acabado y volvía a pensar claramente se dio cuenta que probablemente no debería haber caído tan fácilmente a sus impulsos. Era mejor esperar hasta que esto acabase y ya no necesitase su cerebro para pensar en un plan. Pero no, Naruto presionó lo suficiente para hacerle caer en sus deseo y ampliar esa grieta aún más, ahora no podría dejar de pensar en ello. Especialmente en esas las últimas palabras donde el dobe le prometió devolvérselo.

El rubio le había dicho que sería después de salir de aquí, pero su compañero no era exactamente la persona más paciente del planeta. ¿Su resolución duraría tanto tiempo? ¿s  
Siquiera se acordaría cuando saliese? ¿O podría durar lo suficiente antes de actuar por impulso?

Naruto no era exactamente predecible, por lo que se encontró a si mismo estando alerta por si en algún momento le daba por devolvérselo antes de tiempo. Pero los minutos se prolongaron, y siguió ahí intentando pensar una forma de salir de esta situación. De mientras el de ojos azules seguía hablando de vete a saber que cosa, mientras que los pensamientos destruyentes de cómo y cuándo iba a devolvérselo llenaban su mente.

Intentó reorientarse. A lo mejor podían encontrar un lugar relativamente defendible y esperar ahí hasta mañana. Todavía necesitan la luz del sol para encontrar la algún agujero accesible y posibles rutas de escape y ... _¿por qué mierda Naruto no se lo devolvía ya?_

Sus pensamientos incoherentes le hicieron detenerse completamente.

 _¿Qué coño estaba mal con él?_

Sintió un repentino toque en el brazo que le hizo cierre los ojos y apretar los dientes mientras esperaba una continuación. Falsa alarma, Naruto sólo quería llamar su atención.

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Qué?" espetó el pelinegro.

"He estado diciendo tu nombre durante un minuto como mínimo, ¿qué pasa contigo?"

"Estoy pensando", le dijo Sasuke honestamente.

"Bueno, lo que estaba diciendo era que si todavía quieres que esperar a que salga el sol imagino que podríamos hacer turnos para dormir. Podríamos escondernos en uno de esos uno pequeños espacios por los que hemos pasado."

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Ah sí, porque se estaba volviendo loco.

"Supongo que es una opción", Sasuke dejó con cuidado.

"Probablemente podremos encontrarlos sin encender la antorcha", continuó el rubio. "Vamos."

Agarró su mano como cuando habían escapado del monstruo y lo arrastro por la oscuridad de nuevo,

Era algo molesto que el aquí abajo Naruto pareciese mucho más orientado que él. Se encontró perdiéndose fácilmente en la oscuridad pero su compañero parecía tener una habilidad especial para recordar por donde habían pasado con anterioridad con facilidad. Quizás esa la única razón por la que se dejo llevar y por la qué no se soltó del agarre de Naruto aun cuando ya habían llegado a su destino.

Casi nunca sentía la necesidad de ser calmado, pero era tranquilizador sentir el cálido y seguro agarre indicándole el camino. Sabiendo como era su personalidad pensó que odiaría este tipo de contacto pero, por el momento, se sentía bien y ni siquiera se molestó a analizar el por que

Pronto, el ojiazul lo arrastró a un lado y soltó su mano para inspeccionar el área con ambas manos. Bueno, no era el mejor lugar para estar agazapado. Era una zona muy pequeña, justo al lado de un corredor, que no tenía mucho que defender. Pero como era tan pequeño que también significaba que la cosa no podía llegar a ellos fácilmente sin pasar inadvertido, pero también significaba que si conseguía acorralarlos, no tendrían escapatoria. Pero aun así, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer? ¿Pasear por en la oscuridad con la esperanza de que mágicamente se apareciese una gran salida?

"Hagámoslo", concluyó Sasuke.

Oyó al blondo sentarse contra la parte posterior del pequeño espacio cámara pequeña. "¿Te importa si duermo primero? Estoy hecho mierda."

Era una extraña petición, Naruto casi siempre tratar de esconder que necesitaba descansar.

"Está bien."

De todas formas el estaba demasiado tenso como para descansar de todos modos. Así que se sentó con la espalda contra la pared y escuchó como su compañero se estiró para ir a dormir. No había mucho espacio, uno de los costados de de ojos azules chocó con su pierna un par de veces intentando ponerse cómodo.

"Lo siento," murmuró Naruto.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, encontró la pierna contraria del frente a él y se dio cuenta del problema de blondo. Sólo había espacio suficiente para que uno se estirase. Así que movió sus propias piernas, dobló las rodillas y plantó sus pies entre las piernas estiradas de su compañero. Solo esperaba que no se tuviesen que moverse demasiado rápido.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Notas autora: Asi queeeee, hubo un poque de toqueteo ¿eh? Pobre Naruto, nunca puede ganar a Sasuke en nada, pero algo me dice que eso no va a durar para siempre, especialmente ahora que Sasuke está un poco demasiado centrado en cuándo y cómo va a devolverleselo.

Así que un capítulo más para acabar esta parte y voy a cambiar POVs en este por varias razones. En primer lugar, porque empecé esta parte con la idea de hacerlo completamente en el POV de Naruto y también porque ya he escrito un par de escenas del siguiente y me está gustando el resultado, así que espero que lo disfrutéis:) Os traeré noticias de la Parte 11 en el último capítulo de la Parte 10.

Hasta entonces.

 **Notas traductoras** : Wow, por un momento pensé que no iba a llegar a tiempo, pero al final lo conseguí. Muy buenas a todos y gracias por leer hasta aquí, se os quiere. No me creo que haiga llegado a las 10 mil palabras y a los 50 comentarios, todo gracias a vosotros.

Bueno, bueno, nuestros queridos chicos siguen atrapados en la cueva y al parecer han sido capaces de burlar al monstruo ¿Están completamente a salvo ahora? ¿Sera capaz Sasuke de centrar su mente y olvidarse de lo que Naruto le debe? Esto lo averiguareis en el próximo capítulo, y hablando de este…el viernes de la semana que viene es navidad, no sé si podre subir el capitulo exactamente ese día, pero tranquilos, seguro que esa semana habrá capitulo, como muy tarde lo subiré el domingo, lo prometo.

Pues sin más me despido, hasta la próxima.

Bye, Bye.


	24. Peculiaridades 3

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 10**

 **Peculiaridades**

 **Capítulo 3/3**

Naruto se despertó con un fuerte dolor en la pierna, al parecer Sasuke le había pellizcado para que se despertase.

"Tu turno", le dijo el Uchiha después de que el rubio farfullase despierto y pase unos segundos confusos tratando de revertir sus posiciones dentro del pequeño espació. Finalmente, consiguió sentarse estando relativamente cómodo. Un rato después, oyó la respiración de su compañero diciéndole este se había dormido completamente.

Era extraño, pero estas últimas horas de sueño habían sido las mejores en mucho tiempo. Normalmente, se quedaba hasta media noche meditando y, por lo general, cuando regresaba al campamento la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para dormir. Sin embargo, por culpa de las circunstancias, entrenar hoy no era una opción y, a más a más, el trabajito que le hizo Sasuke hizo maravillas en su cuerpo, estaba demasiado cansado y relajado como para mantenerse despierto por mucho tiempo. Bueno, quizás ese alivio valió más la pena de lo que había pensado al principio. Lo que quería decir era que gracias a eso, ahora se sentía mejor porque ayudó a que su cabeza doliese menos y también consiguió que su cuerpo se relajase, por lo que dejarse llevar por el sueño fue fácil. Imagínate.

Lástima que Sasuke hubiese sido tan idiota al respecto. Estaba claro que solo lo había hecho porque quería sentirse superior. Le molesto que los papeles se hubiesen intercambiado tan fácilmente. A penas veinte minutos antes, el pelinegro le había casi exigido que le tocase. Eso fue lo que despertó su frustración. Oh bueno, esta última semana había estado un poco frustrado, lo suficientemente ansioso para una repetición de aquella noche en la habitación del hotel, pero pensó que Sasuke no estaba interesado, no hasta ese momento. Y el hecho de que de repente se había interesado fue suficiente para que toda la frustración de la semana se le echase encima, eclipsando la aparición de un monstruo desconocido. Y entonces, de alguna manera, su compañero le dio la vuelta a las cosas para que se sintiese como si él mismo hubiese perdido el reto de no ser el primero en romperse, ya que se había dicho a sí mismo que no haría nada hasta que Sasuke cayese primero.

No es que pensase que los resultados no habían valido la pena. El Uchiha podría haber estado un poco demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo y podía haber sido un poco brusco, pero se sintió bien. Muy bien. En realidad, mucho mejor que la otra vez. Esta vez el pelinegro no vaciló, estaba seguro de lo que hacía y, si tenía que ser honesto, eso le encendió aun más.

No obstante, no iba a insistir con la idea que si era áspero y convincente le gustaría más. Sobre todo porque a pesar de disfrutar de eso, era un poco perturbador, sobre todo si añadías el hecho de que había sido Sasuke quien lo había hecho.

Sí, era mejor no pensar en eso.

Escuchó un suave resoplido en un pasillo bastante retirado de su escondite, automáticamente se congeló. Pero no antes de sujetar con una mano la pierna de Sasuke y apretar un poco su agarre.

Para su suerte, su compañero no se despertó quejándose por el abusivo toque, este se quedó en silencio en su lugar. La única razón por la que sabía que estaba despierto era porque la respiración del otro se sentía menos profunda que antes y notó los músculos de las piernas contrarias tensarse bajo su agarre.

El resoplido se acercó e imaginó que la cosa estaba justo en frente de su pequeño escondite, pero aun así, después de lo que pareció un largo rato, la bestia se fue de nuevo. Era una buena noticia, el barro funcionaba, por lo que merecía la pena sentir la substancia apelmazada por todo su cuerpo.

Esperó unos diez minutos para atreverse a hablar.

"¿Crees que nos estaba buscando?"

"Probablemente," respondió Sasuke en voz baja. "pero quien sabe, a lo mejor es simplemente su ruta habitual de caza."

"¿Qué crees que come?"

"¿Y cuando me he convertido en un experto en monstruos de cuevas?" le preguntó el otro sarcásticamente. "Nunca he estado en una situación como esta. Ni siquiera sabemos que pinta tiene por culpa de la oscuridad."

"Solo preguntaba lo que creías idiota, ¡no te pongas así! Quiza ni siquiera sabe que somos personas, a lo mejor no le gusta comer humanos."

"Si sabe como huele la gente seguro que sabe que somos humanos desde la primera vez que nos encontró," señaló. "Incluso si no nos quiere comer, quizá sólo quiere matarnos por estar en su territorio. De cualquier manera, actuó agresivamente contra nosotros por lo que podríamos considerar la idea de matarlo."

No importaba lo que era, sea lo que fuese, les perseguía y les gruñía pero realmente no se le había ocurrido la idea de matarlo. Pensó que tal vez podrían intentar disuadir a la cosa sobre cázalos, pero claramente era sólo un animal y por lo tanto sólo hacia lo que los animales hacían, no dudaría en matarles. No es que estuviese totalmente en contra de la idea. Si el animal era tan peligroso como parecía, preferiría matarlo que dejar que los mate, pero aun así se sentía un poco perturbado por la idea.

"Ya sabemos cómo evitarlo, no tenernos porque matarlo."

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras consideraba la idea. "No me gusta tener estar vigilando por encima de mis hombros todo el rato."

"No es que vayas a ver de todas formas."

"Lo decía en sentido figurado, idiota. No quiero estar pendiente de la amenaza a todo momento. Prefiero prepararme ahora que dejar que me sorprenda después."

Era un buen punto, pero no lo suficiente para convencerle.

"El sol saldrá pronto, tal vez duerme por el día. Vamos Sasuke, no tiene sentido desperdiciar todo ese tiempo cuando podríamos estar buscando una salida."

"Estoy de acuerdo en lo de buscar una salida. Pero si mientras tanto encontramos algún lugar defendible, podríamos tratar de emboscarle y aprovechar la oportunidad para eliminarlo."

No estaba de acuerdo, pero podía ser que nunca encontrasen un lugar adecuado por lo que no sentía la necesidad de discutir ahora.

* * *

Esperaron un rato más antes de salir de su escondrijo con una antorcha encendida. Sasuke le había dicho que sería mejor poder ver este momento y así correr menos riesgo. Naruto estaba demasiado contento como para contradecir la lógica de su compañero.

Se mantuvo mayormente callado mientras caminaban. No necesitaba que el Uchiha se enfadase con él y le dijese que tenía que estar callado porque tenían vete a saber qué clase de animal persiguiéndoles. Caminaron por lo que podría haber sido por hora y ya habían encendido su última antorcha aun así, todavía no habían encontrado ni una posible ruta de escape. En realidad, ni siquiera encontraron más salas enormes como las anteriores.

Con la ayuda de la antorcha continuaron siguiendo las vías a lo largo de los túneles por lo que parecieron horas. Lo más molesto era que los carriles no iban en línea recta y parecía que daban muchas vueltas en vez de ir directamente. En realidad, tenía impresión que caminaban en círculos. Sasuke no parecía darse cuenta o a lo mejor no le importaba porque estaba demasiado obsesionado con la esperanza de encontrar una salida. Pero antes de que pudiera compartir su opinión sobre la dirección se encontraron con una pared de rocas derrumbadas bloqueándoles el camino que seguían las vías.

Sasuke miró la pared de rocas como si pudiera borrar las masas de escombros únicamente con el poder de su ira.

"Vamos, ya encontraremos otra salida," sugirió el rubio.

El Uchiha le devolvió la mirada y por alguna extraña razón sintió el impulso casi irresistible de tratar consolarle de alguna manera. Oh por supuesto, Sasuke se molestaba muy fácilmente por muchas cosas, pero obviamente esta le estaba cabreando mucho. Cuanto más tiempo estaban aquí, más nervioso parecía estar. Lo cual supuso que era de esperar, no era un lugar divertido en el que estar atrapado, pero la actitud fría del moreno estaba despareciendo y no era una situación que lo mereciese, se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Cuando le pregunto sobre lo de si era claustrofóbico cuando cruzaban la frontera asumió que no sería cierto. Aun así Sasuke admitió, más o menos, que no le gustaba estar atrapado ahí porque estaban demasiado cerca, no por ninguna otra razón, así que no estaba del todo seguro de haberse equivocado. No pensaba que el moreno fuese exactamente claustrofóbico, pero sí que parecía tener algún tipo de problema con los espacios cerrados. Sin embargo, conociéndole, probable tenía más que ver con la pérdida de su amado control. No le gustaba estar en posiciones donde dependia de otras personas o simplemente esperar que las cosas salgan bien. Le gustaban los planes y estrategia y odiaba depender de la suerte.

Pero, ¿cómo exactamente iba a tratar de tranquilizar a un Sasuke enfurecido ? Mejor no hacerlo, no si quieres mantener todos los dientes en su sitio.

"Podría ser peor."

"Claro", dijo oscuramente el pelinegro, "nos podrían haber comido."

"¡Lo ves!¡Si _empre_ hay un lado positivo!" respondió el de ojos azules con una sonrisa, escojiendo la elección de ignorar el oscuro tono de su compañero por completo.

Y para su absoluta sorpresa, la expresión de Sasuke se aligeró un poco, casi sonrió.

"Idiota."

* * *

Así que volvieron sobre sus pasos, eligieron un nuevo camino más o menos al azar y continuaron. Su antorcha comenzaba a acabarse, devorando los últimos restos de la camisa de Sasuke, pero entonces entraron en una gran sala iluminada por los rayos del sol.

Por encima de sus cabezas, el techo de la caverna estaba derrumbado permitiendo que entrase una buena cantidad de luz solar. Y lo mejor de todo era que la pared se veía totalmente escalable. Justo debajo de donde el techo había colapsado un saliente de rocas con agua corriente entre ellas, esto formaba una piscina moderadamente profunda. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Naruto sonrió y miró a su compañero, quien se veía un poco incrédulo cosa que no era una sorpresa. El Uchiha no era optimista en situaciones difíciles y se preguntó si había empezado a pensar que podían estar atrapados aquí para siempre.

"¿Quieres que te pellizque para que sepas que es real?" preguntó el blondo amablemente.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos, al menos su expresión era mucho más brillante que cuando encontraron la pared de roca sobre los rieles. Ambos se acercaron a hacia la piscina de agua. Naruto miró a las rocas, calibrando la subida, mientras que Sasuke parecía estar más interesado en el fondo del estanque.

Las rocas parecían resbaladizas así que la subida seria dura, pero no sería demasiado largo por lo que estaba seguro que aun sin su chakra que serían capaz de escalarlo.

"Hay algo que brilla ahí abajo," murmuró el pelinegro casi para sí mismo.

El Uzumaki miró hacia abajo en la piscina, gracias a la luz del sol era capaz de ver todo el fondo perfectamente y también lo vio, algo largo, estrecho y brillante descansando entre las rocas.

"Probablemente es solo una herramienta de los mineros o algo así."

"Tal vez. Voy a echar un vistazo. Tu puedes empezar a subir."

El de ojos azules se encogió de hombros y cruzó el lago hasta por donde podría comenzar a subir, de mientras Sasuke tiró la antorcha y se zambulló con gracia en el agua.

Naruto estaba ya por la mitad de la pared cuando oyó algo que deseó que hubiese sido su imaginación. Era difícil escuchar sobre las aguas vivas, sobre todo cuando trataba de concentrarse en la escalada pero se escuchaba un gruñido, ahora más fuerte que antes.

Miró hacia abajo para ver al monstruo de pie junto a la orilla del estanque, estaba de cara a él y olfateaba el aire. Sin duda era la criatura más rara que había visto nunca. No parecia tener ojos, pero tenía un largo hocico. La piel era de un color gris opaco y moteado, como un lagarto, también tenía dos con enormes orejas a cada lado de la cabeza. El animal se irguió sobre sus patas traseras como si tratase de acercarse a él y olió el aire otra vez, como si no estuviese seguro de dónde estaba exactamente, pero aun así estaba unos cuantos metros por encima para que pudiese herirle con sus garras.

Se miró su piel y se dio cuenta de que el agua de la psicina natural había logrado deshacerse del barro pegado a su piel y por eso la cosa podía olerle ahora.

Oyó un chapoteo en la piscina justo debajo suya y su corazón casi le salió por la garganta, Sasuke había surgido del fondo del estanque, probablemente libre de barro y completamente inconsciente de la nueva llegada.

"Sasuke ¡ten cuidado!"

Ante el sonido de su voz el animal dejo escapar un grito fuerte, pero no le importó. No podía alcanzarle y mientras que se centra en él su compañero pasaría desapercibido. Podía ver como el moreno trataba de salir del agua sin hacer demasiado ruido.

"¡Empieza a subir por la pared, trataré de distraerlo!"

Sasuke no respondió, sería estúpido hacerlo, pero tampoco se movió. Se quedó allí, goteando, con un agarre firme en su espada y sin apartar los ojos de la criatura. Se dio cuenta que el Uchiha estaba considerando la idea de atacarle y matarlo. Cosa que era una estupidez. El animal era como tres su tamaño y aun con la espada no podría hacer mucho. Pero Sasuke estaba enojado por verse acorralado y cuando se enfadaba hacia lo que se proponía sea como sea.

"¡Sasuke, ni siquiera lo intentes, como lo hagas bajaré y te arrastraré hasta el muro yo mismo! Así que mueve tu culo antes de que te huela."

Pero aún así, su compañero no se movió, ni siquiera le miró sin atreverse a apartar los ojos de la criatura. Entonces fue cuando intento ponerse en la situación de Sasuke. Estando en el lado del estanque que había salido, no tenía acceso a la parte de la pared por donde él había subido. De hecho, la parte de la pared donde estaba el pelinegro tenía un gran afloramiento justo encima por lo que quizás era escalable, pero era muy arriesgado. Y el único camino seguro que había... bueno, tenía un monstruo gruñendo en su camino.

Podría haberse dado la vuelta, mantenerse en silencioso y pasar desapercibido, pero al parecer Sasuke decidió que prefería pasar por encima de la criatura.

Naruto sacudido su cerebro buscando alguna forma de ayudar. Podía deshacer su camino hacia abajo, pero mientras la criatura estuviese centrada en él ayudaba más quedándose donde estaba.

Sintió la pared a su alrededor y se las arregló para lograr arrancar algunas rocas así cuando llegase el momento podría lanzárselas a la criatura o a Sasuke, todo depende de la situación.

"¡Sasuke lo digo en serio! Si tú caes, yo caigo ¿recuerdas? Si atacas, bajaré. Sólo ve por ahí, yo continuaré distrayéndole."

Finalmente el moreno alzó la vista hacia él, pero no parecía contento. Estaba insatisfecho pero gracias a dios acabo siguiendo el plan del rubio. Y aunque no guardo la espada, comenzó a bordear el lago, aun que después de todo parece que iba a intentar llegar a la pared por donde él habia subido.

El Uzumaki se preparó con una piedra en la mano, para que cuando la criatura oliese a su compañero podría lanzárselas y tratar de distraerlo.

También bajo un poco, por si en algún momento tenía que ir a ayudar al pelinegro, pero seguía estando fuera del alcance del animal.

Los movimientos de Sasuke eran terriblemente lentos. Aseguraba cada paso antes de darlo y no quitaba los ojos de la bestia delante de él. Estaba siendo lo más cuidadoso posible y caminaba en total silencio, sin embargo eso no sería suficiente. La criatura olfateó el aire de nuevo y gruñó, girando en redondo hacia el Uchiha.

Naruto gritó y arrojó las rocas y por uno segundo pensó que logró distraerlo, pero al final la cosa se volteó completamente hacia Sasuke y lanzo una garra a través del aire que el moreno apenas logó esquivar. Este rodó por el suelo y se acercó corriendo a la sección de la pared donde estaba el rubio. Mientras tanto, él bajo un poco para intentar ayudarle pero Sasuke empezaba a subir por la pared antes de que la criatura hubiese sido capaz de darse la vuelta y empezase a correr hacia ellos. Por desgracia el Uchiha aun no estaba lo suficientemente alto por lo que el ojizaul bajo peligrosamente el último par de escalones y soltó una de sus manos para golpear a la cosa justo en la cara, evitando así que le diese un mordisco a su compañero.

"¡Muévete!" ordenó Sasuke mientras la criatura aullaba de dolor y se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

Naruto no necesito ninguna incitación para continuar subiendo lo más rápido posible, no paró hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera de alcance.

Su corazón no comenzó a latir normalmente de nuevo hasta que vio al moreno a su lado en la pared, parpadeando por el agua de los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

"Podría haberlo conseguido solo," le dijo el Uchiha.

"Sí, pero no hacía falta."

Sasuke lo miró impresionado y siguió subiendo mientras la cosa por debajo de ellos estallaba en llanto por haber perdido el almuerzo.

* * *

Una vez que salieron fuera Naruto tomó en una gran bocanada de aire, se arrastró lejos del agujero y se dejó caer de espaldas contra la hierba. Sasuke lo siguió y se sentó junto a él, cara al sol mientras inspiraba profundamente.

"¿Ahora te gusta pegar a los pobres monstruos de las cuevas?" preguntó el moreno molesto.

"Prefiero eso a dejar que me coman."

"Te dije-" comenzó mirándolo.

"Sí, sí," interrumpió el de ojos azules. "Eres el grande y malvado Uchiha Sasuke. Pero tú eres el que siempre me recuerdas que no exagere las cosas cuando no tengo chakra. Debes dejar de quejarte tanto y empezar a escucharte a ti mismo de vez en cuando."

Sasuke hizo un sonido evasivo ante la observación y comenzó a desenvolver la tela alrededor del estomago del rubio. Naruto no quería mirar. El corte no le había dolido mucho, pero acababa de pasar la noche revuelto en barro. No hay duda de que seguramente se había infectado.

Sintió el toque del dedo contrario enla herida mientras el moreno hacía un raro "Mm" ruido.

"Es malo ¿no?" preguntó Naruto pensativamente.

"En realidad no. Necesita una limpieza, pero no es tan malo como pensé en un principio."

El rubio sonrió. "Muchas cosas se ven mejor bajo la luz del día ¿eh?"

"Tal vez todo menos tu brazo", comentó despreocupadamente.

Se movió para conseguir ver de lo que estaba hablando. Tenía cuatro profundas contusiones oscuras en el brazo. Parecían demasiado huellas dactilares.

"¿Qué...?"

Le tomó unos momentos antes de darse cuenta que en realidad lo _eran_.

Frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa satisfecha de Sasuke.

"Imbécil."

Indiferente, el pelinegro sacó algo de la cintura de sus pantalones al lado de donde habitualmente guardaba su espada. Lo levantó ante la luz y se sorprendió al ver que era flauta de plata.

"¿ _Eso_ es lo que casi hace que te maten?" preguntó con incredulidad.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Es algo raro que encontrar en una mina."

"Es algo raro de encontrar perdido en cualquier lado. ¿Por qué demonios te molestaste?"

"Tenía curiosidad."

"Genial, así que te atraen las cosas brillantes," respondió el rubio molesto. "¿Acaso sabes tocar la flauta?"

Sasuke giró la flauta entre sus dedos un par de veces, haciendo que el sol se reflectase en el metal.

"No, pero todavía no lo he intentado."

"¡No estés tan confiado! No puede ser bueno en todo."

El moreno no respondió y simplemente se puso de pie, esperando a que su compañero hiciera lo mismo.

Con un gruñido Naruto se incorporó.

* * *

Siempre había sabido que era competitivo con Sasuke. Pasó una gran parte de su vida entrenando para ser un ninja solo para demostrarle al Uchiha que podría ser tan bueno como él. Pero ¿esa competitividad era solo por su parte? ¿Si Sasuke no correspondía con la misma competitividad por que le empujaría de vuelta cuando él le presionaba? ¿Por qué iba a intentar colársela en la cueva si realmente no le importa una mierda?

No lo hubiese hecho.

Por supuesto que a Sasuke siempre le gustaba decir que no se preocupa por esto y por lo otro, pero a veces sus propias acciones le traicionaban y arruinaban su rostro indiferente. Y, por supuesto, era muy posible que le hubiese masturbado solo para sentirse superior en lo que consideraba una debilidad. Pero eso no acababa de explicar porque, ahora que estaban de vuelta en la superficie, su compañero le estaba lanzando unas raras y furtivas miradas. Como si esperase que hiciese algo en cualquier momento.

¿Era posible que pocas horas de haber salido de la mina, Sasuke estuviese pensando en lo que le debía? Sinceramente, no se habría acordado si no hubiese sido por las miradas. Y podría haberle molestado que le estuviese vigilando todo el reto, pero no podía por el siempre hecho de que el pelinegro parecía expectante. Como si estuviese dispuesto a hacer algo, pero no lo hacía. Al principio pensó que quería golpearle o regañarle, y si ese fuese el caso todo sería más fácil. Después de todo, a pesar de que le proceso fue brusco, le había gustado. Al final valió la pena ya que consiguió eliminar la frustración de una manera eficaz. Pero la impresión que le daba esas miradas era que su compañero deseaba que hiciera algo simplemente porque se lo estaba negando.

No le había dicho cuando se lo devolvería exactamente, sólo le dijo que lo haría. Podía dejarle a dos velas por un día si quería. Pero él no era tan cruel y si tenía que ser honesto, eso nunca paso por su mente. Estaba demasiado interesado por el comportamiento del Uchiha como para pensar en torturas.

Bueno, ya había pasado medio día.

Habían estado atrapados en la mina por lo que parecieron días, pero de hecho, apenas fueron veinticuatro horas. Y sin embargo, sólo les tomó cerca de cinco horas para orientarse y regresar donde montaron el campamento el día anterior. Afortunadamente todas sus cosas parecía intactas pero ambos decidieron hacer las maletas y empezar a caminar. No les gustaba la idea de acampar encima de la mina.

Así que la tarde se pasó mientras caminaban a lo largo del río hasta que Sasuke encontrase un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de la mina para descansar cómodamente durante la noche y al parecer aun no lo encontraba.

Y ahora que estaban de nuevo en el camino, decidió llegar al fondo de estas miradas furtivas del moreno. Y esta vez no era él el que caía primero, solo iba a devolver un favor. Además, estaba demasiado interesado en ver cómo reaccionaría.

Así que, en un segundo seguían caminando en silencio y al siguiente le agarró por el hombro y le empujó contra un árbol, uniendo sus labios a la fuerza. Sus manos febriles vagaron por los costados de Sasuke hasta que conectó sus brazos con los contrarios y pudo agarrarle de los hombros.

Su mente tuvo un momento repentino de 'hurra' cuando el Uchiha no le empujó, ni le pegó, ni siquiera parecía que fuese a mostrar su descontento mordiéndole. Abusó de el por unos segundos antes de que el pelinegro dejase caer todo su cuerpo contra él y empezase a devolverle el beso.

Tuvieron un par de segundos frenético contra el árbol hasta que ambos necesitaron volver a respirar de nuevo. Naruto retrocedió ligeramente para ver una media sonrisa y unos ojos oscuros entretenidos.

"¿Significa esto que volví a ganar?" preguntó Sasuke casualmente.

"Tú eres el que está atrapado," le recordó el blondo con aire de suficiencia. "Creo que eso significa que yo gano. Además, te dije que te lo devolvería."

Su compañero no pareció creerle sobre lo del ganador y aunque intentó descubrir el por qué no tuvo tiempo porque un momento después cuando sintió un pie de Sasuke detrás de él, enviándoles a ambos al suelo, pero notablemente con el Uchiha arriba. Naruto estaba a punto de rodar, pero entonces el moreno presiono sus mitades inferiores haciéndole gemir.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia abajo y mordisqueó la piel de su garganta hasta que dolió, eso le despertó lo suficiente para seguir adelante y rodar hasta...

... el borde del río.

Acabaron estando con el agua hasta la cintura, alli pasaron unos momentos luchando entre sí hasta que Naruto logró atrapar su presa contra el borde.

Agarró con fuerza las piernas de Sasuke y se puso entre ellas, usándolas como palanca para mantener a su prisionero en su sito, contra la orilla. Sasuke tuvo que agarrar el borde del terraplén con las dos manos mantenerse a sí mismo por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de devolver el favor empujando contra él. Reclamó los labios y decidió no dejarle ninguna oportunidad de escapar o incluso de desearlo. Aun así sentía como Sasuke tambien empujaba contra él causando una aún más deliciosa fricción, pero siguió sin permitirle liberarse. El otro le devolvió el beso con fuerza antes de tomar una pesada respiración entrecortada pesada. La sensación hizo gemir a ambos y moler aún mas fuerte el uno contra el otro.

Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero sólo esto se sentí bien, muy, muy bien. Si esto seguia asi, el caliente y frustrado cuerpo contrario iba a hacer que se corriese en los pantalones sin necesidad de contacto directo, solo con la sensación de dureza de Sasuke refregandose contra la suya a través de un par de delgadas capas de ropa mojada.

Pero parar era demasiado en este momento. Ahora Sasuke prácticamente se retorcía contra él, las palidas piernas estaban entrelazadas detrás de su espalda acercando sus cuerpos aún más. Si quisiese podría haber deslizado una mano entre ellos. No es que lo necesitase, el calor de la piel desnuda del moreno presionado contra su pecho, la respiración entrecortada y los gimidos casi silencioso, más la agresiva friccion entre sus cuerpos era una bendición.

Pronto sintió un aleteo revelador en su bajo veintre que le dijo que estaba a punto de avergonzar a sí mismo. Pero al parecer, no antes que Sasuke. El Uchiha le mordió el hombro ahogando un gemido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y sus manos se aprentaron tanto contra el borde que casi arrancó un trozo de tierra.

Al ver y oír eso se dejó ir por completo soltando un largo gemido.

Permaneció erguido el tiempo suficiente como para recuperar la voz y decir: "Bueno, esto a sido vergonzoso."

"Cállate."

"Oh bueno, al menos he ganado."

Sasuke hizo un sonido burlón y liberó el agarre de sus piernas y le empujó al río.

El rubio logro impedir que su cabeza rubia se submergiese, asi que vio como Sasuke se recostó contra el borde y com tenia las mejillas un tono más oscuro que el rosa.

"Sigue soñando, te tenía justo donde quería."

Rodó sus ojos azules y sintió como la piel de su hombro empezaba a escozer. No estaba sangrando, pero aún así dolia.

"Ay", le dijo a Sasuke significativamente.

El Uchiha le dio un encogimiento cansado de hombros. "¿Lo ves? Vuelvo a ganar. Una vez más."

La pelea continuó el tiempo que le tomó a su ropa se secase.

 **FIN PARTE 10**

* * *

 **Notas autora** : Esa escena contra el árbol era para todos aquellos que deseabais que Naruto se lo devolviese ya, no me pude resistir, jajaja.

Por lo tanto, llegamos a la final de otra parte. No resultó tan grande como esperaba, pero sigo pensando que era mejor que lo que había pensado al principio. Además, este era mucho mas conmovedora *sonríe* Así que ahora esperad a que llegue la Parte 11, cosas imporantes ocuriran en esta parte.

Hasta entonces

 **Notas traductora:** ¿Llego a tiempo?SI! Llego a tiempo! Con a penas quince minutos para que se acabe el domingo pero llego. Prometi que como muy tarde el domino, asi que aqui lo teneis. Espero que os haya gustado y FELIZ NAVIDAD a todos! Como bien a dicho la autora la proxima parte sera muy importante y para daros alguna pista la parte se titula "Despertar". Es tarde a si que sin más me despido y nos vemos el año que viene. Se os quiere.

Bye Bye


	25. Despertar 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 11**

 **Despertar**

 **Capítulo 1/5**

Sasuke despertó.

Y entonces gimió.

O lo hubiese hecho si una lengua ajena no hubiese forzado un camino en su boca en el momento que lo intentó.

Sintió una mano contra su ingle, por encima de sus pantalones, un torpe pero agresivo toque insistiéndole a ponerse duro, también sintió medio cuerpo encima de él cubriendo de calor.

Debía ser lunes.

No habían hablado sobre ello. Cosa que era bueno. Hacerlo solo daría lugar a preguntas estúpidas que probablemente quedarían sin respuesta y luego pararían de hacer esto, fuese lo que fuese. No quería eso. Aún que no entendía el por qué.

Si tenía que ser completamente honesto, esto era algo que últimamente había estado ocupando sus pensamientos con demasiada frecuencia. Culpó al aburrimiento. Bueno, tal vez aburrimiento no era la palabra correcta. Viajando a través de un nuevo y diferente país les mantenía lo suficientemente alerta como para aliviar el aburrimiento. Era una especie diferente de aburrimiento. Tal vez algo parecido a la inquietud.

Estaba acostumbrado a centrarse y obsesionarse con una sola cuestión primordial que ensombrecía todo lo demás en su vida. Pero esa vida estaba ahora muy lejos, literalmente, y era cierto lo que le había dicho al dobe, se sentía bien no tener que pensar en aquellas cosas.

Sus propios problemas habían desaparecido y ahora su mente se sentía más relajada que nunca. Pero el no tener nada grave con lo que obsesionarse había provocado cosas extrañas a su mente y cuerpo. Su única distracción, su única constante ahora, era Naruto. Y recientemente se había dado cuenta de que su cerebro había apegado a esa única contante más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Al principio, Naruto le puso de los nervios. Básicamente porque el rubio estaba siendo demasiado familiar con su amigo perdido. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que habían pasado más de diez minutos siendo civiles el uno con el otro y a Naruto le llevo muy poco tiempo sincronizarse con su nuevo estilo de vida. Era como si su compañero nunca hubiese olvidado cómo era él y todo lo que tuvo que hacer era ajustar un poco del tiempo que estuvieron alejados y parecía como si nunca hubiesen estado separados. Curiosamente, sin darse cuenta él había hecho lo mismo. Naruto seguía siendo el mismo, en muchos aspectos, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ajustar cierto grado madurez y lo conocería de siempre. Tal vez incluso mejor que antes. Fue tan natural. Después de todo, le fue difícil adaptarse a Naruto cuando fueron más jóvenes, hacerlo una segundo vez llevo su paciencia al límite. Pero finalmente lo consiguió.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante la extraña costumbre de besar la mejilla que Naruto había adquirido en Adessa. El ojiazul lo hacía porque su mente inocente pensaba que era una acción para demostrar gratitud. Y _había sido_ una acción inocente, segundos más tarde lo comprendió, entendió porque había hecho eso. Amaya le besó así, y por lo visto esta le dijo que era una acto para demostrar gratitud y el muy dobe pensó que se había sentido muy agradable. Así que, como no era capaz de darle las gracias en las palabras, copiaba el gesto con la intención de hacerle sentir bien. Por supuesto, el imbécil no se dio cuenta que Amaya usó ese gesto como una excusa para salirse con la suya y besar al chico que le gustaba en público de una manera socialmente aceptable. Pero de cualquier modo, Naruto tomó su palabra y repitió el gesto con sus mejores intenciones.

Pero nunca le impidió hacerlo. En parte porque Naruto parecía gustarle más de esta manera seguramente porque consiguia una reacción menos venenosa que cuando le daba las gracias con palabras. Además, después de lo que hicieron en Morio, era algo muy inocente. Y bueno, la actuación en Morio sólo parecía empeorar las cosas.

Hasta ese momento, tenía que admitir, se había acostumbrado a la proximidad de Naruto. No se separaban prácticamente en todo el día, durmiendo el uno junto al otro, curando las heridas del contrario, más el cepillo ocasional de labios en la mejilla. Así que no pensó que simular una seducción fuese a ser un gran problema. Y luego se dio cuenta de que aunque había sido difícil de hacer,pero había sido comparativamente más fácil de hacer con Naruto que con cualquier otra persona. Se preguntó, teniendo en cuenta su desesperación por salir del país, que podría haber hecho si hubiese estado en la misma situación con alguien diferente. Aunque, después de todo, la actuación no le perturbó. Al menos no en aquel momento.

Hacer algo así hizo que un montón de nuevas posibilidades se iluminasen para el rubio. No hizo un hábito del beso mejilla, pero después de eso, se convirtió en una experiencia solo lo hacía para molestarle, pero era lo suficientemente cómodo como para que él mismo no pensase dos veces. Ni siquiera cuando fueron demasiado lejos y se besaron correctamente en su viaje por la frontera. Y, por supuesto, no fue la primera vez. Sus labios estuvieron completamente pegados durante casi toda la actuación en el burdel, pero la caja no era una demostración. Naruto lo hacía porque él parecía incómodo ante el toque y el compartir agua, y al parecer, quería poner a prueba los límites para averiguar que era exactamente lo que le estaba molestando.

A decir verdad, no estuvo cabreado. Bueno, no del todo. Tal y como el dobe había dicho, era cómodo pero el moreno no pensaba que se tuviese que sentir de esa manera teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaban, así que terminó molesto y confundido.

No supo como Naruto lo había hecho, pero actuó como si besarle profundamente con lengua mientras estaban siendo horneados vivos lentamente en una caja de metal a la vez que cruzaban ilegalmente la frontera nacional hubiese sido una acción completamente inocente. Y en realidad, probablemente lo había sido para él. Gracias a su paso por el burder esto no era un territorio nuevo para ninguno de los dos, así que seguramente pensaba que hacer eso ahora estaba bien.

Desafortunadamente, su cerebro no funcionaba de esa manera. Cuanto más viaja con Naruto, más relajado se sentía con su compañía y más consciente era de que nunca se había sentido tan relajado con nadie, nunca. Nada parecía demasiado, nada parecía demasiado cerca y su cerebro comenzó a responder a eso. Se acostumbró a la sensación, siempre que el dobe se acercaba y rozaba sus labios contra su mejilla o el cuello, no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar de la sensación. Demasiado en realidad.

A principio quiso que se detuviese, esa extraña sensación no le gustó para nada. Disfrutar del tacto y presencia de otra persona era un poco demasiado para él.

Así que fingió ignorar el sentimiento, al igual que el rubio. Pero entonces se emborrachó perdiendo completamente su resistencia.

Y se sintió increíblemente bueno.

Hasta ahora el truco consistía en hacer creer a su compañero que no era nada importante. Conservar la informalidad, no pensar en ello. No quería caer de nuevo en la tentación ni tampoco quería que Naruto sobre analizase las cosas y empezarse a hacer preguntas incómodas.

Y eso siguió funcionando, todo era igual excepto por un pequeño cambio. Ya no fingía desagrado a los toques del de ojos azules. ¿Para qué molestarse? Era cómodo y se sentía bien.

Ni siquiera se llegaba a imaginar lo que acabaría pasando. Finalmente, su mente acepto el nuevo cambio de su relación, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo entró en acción. Asumió que los toques y las caricias de la noche del festival fueron completamente la culpa del alcohol. Una cosa era disfrutar de alguien acariciando pelo o acostumbrarse a un abrazo de vez en cuando, otra cosa completamente distinta era empezar a quererlo. Eso fue por los días que el Uzumaki mencionó lo de la masturbación.

A parir de los trece años, su interacción con gente de su misma edad fue bastante limitada. Así que no sabía qué cantidad de auto-gratificación era considerada "normal", si es que realmente lo era. No era como si él nunca hubiese tenido la tentación, pero no fue muy a menudo, no mintió sobre eso. Pero tuvo la impresión que Naruto era un poco extraño en ese tema. No le sorprendería. En una de sus discusiones, el rubio le acusó de tener el apetito sexual de un repollo y no pudo estar en desacuerdo. Admitía que su estilo de vida hasta ahora no le dejó mucho tiempo libre para compensar sus necesidades físicas o emocionales. Demasiada rabia reprimida y agresividad hacían eso a una persona. Pero últimamente, la rabia había disminuido bastante y ahora parecía que se le venía encima toda una vida de anhelos adolescentes dejándole avergonzado y confundido. Y definitivamente sintiéndose mucho más agitado que un repollo.

Frustración, decidió. Eso tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando. Era probablemente cierto. Pero después de toda una vida de desinterés general sobre las cosas sexuales, la cercanía y el afecto le hizo preguntarse si esto estaba bien. No es que creyese que estaba desarrollando algún tipo de sentimiento romántico, de ninguna manera. Pero el hecho de que Naruto le hacía sentirse cómodo, y fuese quien había empujado a este estado de frustración, le hizo pensar que quizá tenía algo que ver.

No le importaba insistir en ese pensamiento. Pero fuera lo que fuera se sentía bien, cómodo y ¿a quien le preocupaba como acabase? A Naruto no parecía importarle. Podía ser que el de rubio se hubiese asustado cuando le agarro la primera vez, pero en menos de tres segundos había empezado a gemir en su oído y solo con el sonido, solo con saber que era él quien lo estaba provocando, solo con saber que lo que estaba haciendo era deseado, fue suficiente para excitarle también. Entonces el toque fue reciproco y eso fue todo.

Como era de esperar esa noche desató una nueva ronda de toques que ni siquiera fingió que le desagradaban. Era como si algo dentro de él hubiese despertado y quisiese ser alimentado vorazmente cada pocos días, o incluso menos.

Las cosas volvían a la normalidad por unos días, pero luego uno de ellos cedería ante el impulso, agarraría al otro y pasarían los próximos minutos en una lucha frenética. Esta duraría el tiempo suficiente para conseguir meter la mano en el pantalón contrario.

La primera vez, en la habitación del hotel frente al espejo, fue hace dos semanas. La última vez fue el viernes. Tres días era usualmente lo normal, así que no le sorprendió que Naruto estuviese ansioso esta mañana.

Tampoco se sorprendió porque estuviese siendo tan agresivo. Cuando se estaba caliente y tenías un compañero dispuesto a tres pasos, la timidez no era un factor que tener en cuenta. Tampoco importaba quien empezaba, ninguno de los dos cedía una pulgada y lo resultante eran unos meros diez minutos de moretones, dientes y paisaje circundante.

No estaba seguro de cuándo exactamente había empezado a ser un juego competitivo para ver quién de los dos tomaba el control. En realidad, no estaba seguro de si antes había sido algo diferente. Pero le gustaba. No creía que pudieran ser tiernos porque no era por eso por lo que habían empezado hacerlo. Esto solo era una peculiaridad en su relación. Bueno, eso es lo que Naruto dijo una vez y no le molesto como había sonado. Era algo más, un extra de viajar juntos a casa, así que decidió no pensar mucho al respecto.

Con un gruñido frustrado, consiguió poner un pie bajo de él y les hizo rodar hasta que estuvo encima del otro, parpadeando por la luz de la mañana y tratando de concentrarse mientras una parte cada vez persistente seguía moviéndose contra él.

"Al menos podrías dejar que me despierte primero, dobe." murmuró Sasuke.

"¿Por qué?"

El Uchiha ofreció una media sonrisa en la respuesta. "Debido a que es de mala educación molestar a una persona dormida."

"Claro," respondió el de ojos azules incrédulo. "Porque tú sabes mucho sobre los buenos modales, ¿eh?"

Naruto le empujó con su mano libre con una fuerza sorprendente, obligándole a caer de culo. El culpable le siguió, sobre sus propias rodillas, acorralandole y estaba seguro que esta vez no iba a dejarle ir.

Sin apreciar el tratamiento, se apoyó contra la dorada garganta y mordisqueó la piel lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer daño.

"Mierda _ow_."

Lo tenía bien merecido.

Generalmente Naruto dormía solo con sus pantalones cortos , incluso cuando dormían fuera en las noches húmedas, por lo que tuvo unos cuantos problemas para adentrar su mano en los pantalones y envolver sus dedos alrededor de la caliente dureza hinchada. Sintió cierta satisfacción al sentir la garganta del rubio vibrar bajo sus labios cuando se le escapó una especie de gemido/suspiro.

¿Por qué esta reacción dejaría de complacerle? Era un misterio. Sentía que no debía de preocuparse por el nivel de placer de Naruto, pero por alguna razón esos ardientes sonidos le satisfacían más que la caricia física. Supuso que le gusta saber que era bueno en algo, sin importar que era ese algo. Nunca había pensado previamente en eso, pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba la sensación de ser un crack en todas las cosas que intentaba. Aunque estaba seguro que no sería lo mismo con cualquier otra persona. Siempre había tenido esta clase especial de regocijo oscuro cuando tenía la oportunidad de mostrarle algo al rubio. Y por supuesto cuanto mejor se volvía el otro en ello, más motivado estaba él para ser aun mejor.

Pasaron los siguientes diez minutos agarrándose el uno del otro, dando vueltas, mordiéndose, besándose y tocándose a tientas hasta ambos acabaron sudoroso y jadeantes, tumbados sobre espesa alfombra de hojas muertas. En algún momento una piedra afilada se había clavado en la parte posterior del hombro de pelinegro antes que finalmente lograse estar en la parte superior. Estaba bastante seguro que antes el dobe le había estrellado contra el suelo lo suficiente fuerte como para clavar la piedra en su piel, pero estaba demasiado cansado por una mera lucha diez minutos como para levantarse y sacársela.

Estirado a escaso medio metro del Uchiha, Naruto gimió de dolor.

"Creo me has dislocado el hombro", acusó.

"No, yo no fui, deja de quejarte como un bebe."

Con otro gemido el ojiazul se sentó y rodó su hombro con una mueca de dolor.

"Bien, si no lo hiciste, lo intentaste. Definitivamente tragué un poco de tierra."

Sasuke no podía estar en desacuerdo con eso. Podría haber estado en ventaja al final, pero sólo porque terminó primero. Naruto le había estado tocando de antemano, así que no fue una sorpresa. Pero ese pequeño moretón en su ego le hizo voltear al rubio sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo un brazo en la morena espalda para mantenerlo quieto y presionarle contra la hojarasca hasta que también terminó. Debía haberle hecho daño, pero el dolor no podía haber sido mayor al placer de ser masturbado por la mano libre del pelinegro

"En realidad, no eres una persona mañanera, ¿verdad?" cuestionó Naruto mirándolo.

"La mayoría de la gente que me despiertan sin una buena razón acaban heridos," admitió Sasuke. "Da las gracias que no ha sido todo lo que hice."

El ojiazul sonrió. "No dije que no haya valido la pena."

"No estoy tan seguro", Sasuke admitió.

Eso hizo que el otro perdiese su sonrisa. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que perdemos la mitad de la mañana lavando nuestra ropa, ya que ahora están sucias, y luego tendremos que esperar a que se sequen."

Casi cada vez que aliviaban sus frustraciones era de una manera abrupta y, en general, cuando todavía estaban vestidos. Los fluidos corporales y la suciedad siempre acaban manchando su ropa y eso solo significaba que tenían que lavarlas antes de empezar a moverse de nuevo. Al menos gracias al calor se secaban con bastante rapidez, pero caminando con la ropa mojada por humedad era incómodo por no decir que lavar la ropa a primera hora de la mañana era una gran pérdida de tiempo.

"Oh," respondió su compañero un poco cabizbajo. "No pensé en eso."

"No me sorprende."

"Simplemente podías haber dicho 'no' " señaló Naruto con vehemencia.

Lo cual era molestamente cierto. No lo había dicho y tampoco había pensado en el retraso que esto conllevaría hasta ahora. Y honestamente aun que hubiese sido consciente de eso dudaba de haber dicho que 'no'.

"Tú estabas... distrayéndome."

"Um, está bien. Entonces no más por las mañanas."

No esperó que Naruto cediese con tanta facilidad, le tomó un poco por sorpresa. Incluso le molestaba haber ganado sin ni siquiera discutir al respecto. Y después se dio cuenta de que era porque, por una vez, no había _querido_ ganar. Despertar de esa manera había sido excitante de una manera encontró realmente inesperada. Le gustaba el poder, le gustaba la poderosa sensación de tener el control. Pero últimamente también le estaba gustaba lo inesperado casi por igual.

"Yo no he dicho eso."

"¿Oh?"

"Solo deberíamos tratar de mantener la ropa limpia, eso es todo."

La expresión de Naruto era casi cómica. Era una especie de media sonrisa incrédula mezclada con algo parecido al miedo.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo desnudarse o algo así?"

El Uzumaki trató de que sonase como una broma pero podía decir que sólo estaba tratando de entender las cosas.

"Esa sería la solución obvia."

Extrañamente, un poco más de miedo se deslizó en su expresión y no entendía el por qué.

"Pero eso es... Quiero decir, es sólo que... Mira, eso no un poco..."

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. "Cuál es el problema?"

"No es como si nosotros, quiero decir..."

"Por el amor de Dios, ¡acaba una frase antes de empezar la siguiente!" espetó el Uchiha. "Si no te conociese tan bien diría que estas nervioso."

Naruto respiró profundamente. "Tal vez _no_ me conoces tan bien."

Al parecer su compañero estaba verdaderamente nervioso y era algo que no podía entender.

"He pasado más tiempo desnudo a tu alrededor que de cualquier otra persona que conozco", señaló sarcásticamente. "Me sorprendería bastante si no pasa lo mismo contigo. Nos bañamos juntos casi todas las noches y ahora ¿la idea de estar desnudo delante de mí te pone nervioso? Hay algo seriamente mal en tu cabeza".

El rubio no parecía estar en total desacuerdo. "Es más fácil cuando no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello", explicó. "Solo es que desnudarse suena muy... no sé, preparado."

Al parecer no era el único que se dio cuenta de la espontaneidad de cuando lo hacían. Pero estaba empezando a sospechar que Naruto era tan atrevido porque trataba esto de la misma manera que trataba la mayoría de sus peleas. Hacer algo antes de pensarlo y planear sólo cuando era necesario.

"Idiota."

"¡No estoy siendo un idiota, teme!"

"Entonces miedica."

"¡De ninguna manera!"

"Lo que sea. La próxima vez que estés caliente y frustrado no creo que te parezca un problema el quitarte la ropa ", predijo el moreno.

"Mira, siento el asalto mañanero ¿acuerdo?" dijo poniendo una mano a la rubia cabeza, como si le doliera. "Sólo necesitaba un poco de alivio."

Le miró con los ojos entornados. "¿Otro dolor de cabeza?"

Naruto apartó la mano de su cabeza, pero todavía tenía los ojos entrecerrado por la luz de la mañana.

"Se fue después de que acabásemos, pero como siempre sabes qué decir para que vuelva a doler."

"Bebe un poco de agua. Luego, lava la ropa."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué yo?"

"Tú fuiste quien empezó."

Como sospechaba, les llevó una hora para que la ropa se secase pero al menos eso le dio tiempo a darse un baño. Después estuvo un rato estudiando los mapas mientras el rubio estaba tumbado en la orilla del río, donde pasó la media hora aparentemente dormitando. ¿Cómo era que Naruto podría necesitan una siesta a primera hora de la mañana? Por lo menos estaba tranquilo y así el podía concentrarse. A media mañana continuaron su viaje por el camino.

* * *

Sasuke se dio cuenta en los próximos días lo que su predicción sobre desagrado de Naruto estaba equivocada. Estuvieron actuando como de costumbre pero dos días pasaron, luego tres y el dobe no mostró ni una sola señal de querer aliviar cualquier tipo de frustración. También hubo un sutil cambio en la atmósfera que le tomó un par de días para sentir, no estaba siendo exactamente distante, pero sin duda había una sensación de desapego. Su compañero aún hablaba, bromeaba, replicaba y actuaba como siempre. Pero los pequeños toques habían desaparecido de su día a día. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que había empezado a echarlos de menos. Se negó a creer que fuese algún tipo de anhelo, simplemente echaba en falta algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

No había besos en la mejilla, ni juguetones golpes de hombros, ni siquiera el casual toque de brazos. Incluso cuando se bañaban Naruto pasaba la mínima cantidad de tiempo antes de salir del río y vestirse.

En su quinta noche sin tocarse que Sasuke se rompió. El muy dobe se había bañado mientras él había estado cazando.

No había tenido la suerte con la caza y el rubio actuó como si haberse bañado antes no fuese gran cosa para él. Por tanto, después de tener decepción tras decepción, se puso delante de Naruto con los brazos cruzados mientras el otro, encima de sus mantas, le miraba de vuelta.

"Quítate la ropa," ordenó.

El ojiazul lo miró sorprendido. "¿Qué?"

"No me gusta repetirme."

El rubio estaba definitivamente asustado.

"¿Por qué?"

Le miró un poco más pero al parecer Naruto no iba a ceder.

"Porque si no te la quitare _yo_."

"¿No puedo decir nada sobre esto?"

"No."

"¡Hey, eso es...!"

Sasuke no le importaba ser malo para conseguir demostrar su punto. Había algo aquí que no entendía y eso le molestaba. Por fin entendió la razón por la que Naruto lo estuvo besando en la caja de metal durante su paso por la frontera. Sabía que algo estaba molestando al Uzumaki y el no saber lo que era, también le estaba cabreando a él. Y para conseguir averiguarlo iba a forzarle a hablar con el contacto físico.

Pero en lugar de ceder a la tentación y desnudar el rubio ahí donde yacía, se desabrochó el mismo su camisa, se la sacó de los hombros y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones. Naruto lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y fue entonces cuando comenzó a entender cuál era su problema. El dobe estaba siendo cohibido. Lo cual era completamente estúpido. Ya lo había visto un montón de veces desnudo.

Casi todas las noches, de hecho. Pero ellos nunca habían hecho nada más a parte de un beso estando completamente desnudo. Tener su cuerpo expuesto durante el baño era un poco diferente de tenerlo expuesto mientras perdían el tiempo. Bueno, eso se supone que era lo que pensaba en ojiazul. A él no podría importarle menos.

Por eso, cuando finalmente dejó caer sus pantalones, miró expectantemente a Naruto. Afortunadamente este captó el mensaje. Se incorporó y lanzó la camisa por la cabeza lentamente y luego se sentó de nuevo para quitarse los pantalones. Observó con atención como se desacia de los pantalones y los dejaba a un lado. Se arrodilló y lo arrastró hacia abajo hasta que pudo arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

"¡Hey!"

"Cállate y deja de mirarme como si estuviera a punto de matarte."

"Sin ánimo de ofender Sasuke, pero con la mirada que me estás dando, es difícil pensar que no lo vas a hacer."

Debido a que esta era la primera vez que la desnudez total estaba involucrado se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. En primer lugar, tal vez la eficiencia no era todo. Se preguntó qué más podría hacer al cuerpo frente a él para hacerle gemir y darle esa sensación de satisfacción. Experimentalmente, trasladó una de sus manos a la cintura desnuda de Naruto y acarició con su pulgar la piel cerca de la ingle. Quiso hacerlo como un movimiento relajante pero el rubio se tensó aún más.

Lo ignoró. Él no era una persona que pudiese tranquilizar a la gente con palabras. Tarde o temprano Naruto se tendría que acostumbrar a ello, porque él no lo haría

Mientras tanto, usó sus ojos. Si bien era cierto que le había visto mucho desnudos, nunca le había tenido delante con la libertad de tocarle como quisiese o hasta que le golpease. Lo cual ya era algo raro. El Uzumaki no era una persona sumisa y la única razón por la que estaba actuando así era porque le tenía con la guardia baja. El momento su confianza volviese él estaría contra el suelo antes de que pudiese parpadear.

Pero por ahora, arrastró sus dedos sobre los músculos del estómago de Naruto y trazo un camino de toques de plumas hasta llegar a longitud envuelta de rizos rubios.

Consiguió una fuerte respiración contenida y le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Intenta quéjate de nuevo," desafió el Uchiha.

El otro le miró con cierto toque de ira en sus ojos azules. "¿Así que solo es por eso? ¿Tanto odias que tu ropa se ensucie?"

"En parte," admitió Sasue. "Pero también es porque no entiendo cuál es el problema."

Su compañero le frunció el ceño. Pero sabía que no habría manera de conseguir que admitiese que se sentía avergonzado. Y no le importaba. Él no era muy bueno tranquilizándolo para que se sintiese mejor. Y de todos modos ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué no tenia de que avergonzarse? Ya intentó algo así antes, cuando estaban intentando de entrar en la mansión de Lady Saito y en el rubio siguió pensando que no lograría pasar. Se preguntó si era solamente porque era él quien estaba a su alrededor. Sasuke tendría que ser sordo, mudo, ciego y estúpido para no darse cuenta como le miraba la gente. Era muy posible que se sintiese inferior estando a su lado. Pero sabía que tenía algo en su infancia lo que le hacía reaccionar de esa manera. El rubio estaba acostumbrado a que él tuviese mejor aspecto y no se planteaba hubiese mejorado físicamente a lo largo de estos últimos años. Y eso no era si, él mismo veía una gran mejora. Pero no consiguió tranquilizarlo en la puerta trasera de Lady Saito, Naruto nunca le creyó hasta una chica tonta se le acercó y se lo digo.

Así que ¿para qué molestarse? Si volver a decírselo no lo hacía, quizá las sensaciones podrían.

"Además," continuó. "Da un mejor acceso, así que deja de fruncir el ceño."

Sasuke se inclinó sobre él, con la simple intención de tocar sus labios, pero no estaba totalmente preparado para la sensación. Y se dio cuenta, un segundo aturdido después de que era la primera vez que se presionaban el uno contra el otro totalmente excitados y completamente desnudos.

Lo primero que notó fue que la piel de Naruto increíblemente caliente. Más caliente que de costumbre. Esa piel desnuda contra su propia erección le hizo gemir en la boca contraria en vez de besarla como había previsto.

"Joder," susurró el rubio antes de añadir: "Está bien, tienes razón, esto es mucho mejor."

Y este era el punto, tal y como había predicho, que el de ojos azules dejó de ser sumiso. Extendió su morena mano, le agarró de los lados y le empujó. Sintió varias ramitas clavarse dolorosamente en la espalda, obligándole a dejar escapar un silbido y controlar el impulso de golpear la sonriente en la cara del dobe, pero milésimas de segundo después Naruto bajo la cabeza y le besó. Tuvo que conformarse con morderle el labio en represalia. El otro detuvo el beso y cambio la dirección de sus besos a zonas más seguras.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo el pelinegro entre dientes al sentir los labios contra su mandíbula y luego su garganta.

"Muerdes mucho. Aquí es más seguro."

Realmente no había notado, pero supuso que era cierto No es que le importase demasiado, usualmente lo hacía como represalia.

"¿Y? ¿Qué hay de bueno en que besa un cuello? Es sólo piel."

"Tú me lo haces a mí," señaló el Uzumaki.

Le dejo sin poder replicar. Era cierto, a veces, cuando no lograba alcanzar sus labios, todo lo que quería hacer era deslizar sus labios sobre _toda_ la piel expuesta que _podia_ encontrar. En realidad no sabía el por qué, ya que después de todo, solo _era_ piel. Y por supuesto, esa la piel sabia otra persona, por lo que era extraño impulso que era prácticamente difícil de ignorar. Y por supuesto, Naruto podría sufrir el mismo impulso, pero había algo más que no le decía. Estaba casi seguro de que el dobe había querido añadir que cuando él se lo hacia se sentía bien por lo que, obviamente, quería causarle la misma sensación.

Y la verdad, se sintió _muy_ bien cuando su compañero pasó la lengua por el costado de su cuello. Debía haber escapar un sonido porque el otro dudó brevemente para poco después volver a hacerlo y chupar la piel justo debajo de su oreja.

Este era uno de esos momentos que tanto odiaba y a la vez tanto le gustaban. Ese momento en que su cuerpo hacia lo que le daba la gana sin ninguna orden directa de su cerebro. Y lo peor de todo es que en ese instante no le importaba. Más tarde se cabrearía con sí mismo, pero ahora, pensar no era una opción.

Sus caderas deslizaban contra el cuerpo encima suya por voluntad propia y estaba seguro que había vuelto a hacer un sonido. Afortunadamente, la boca de Naruto dejó ir su cuello para gemir en respuesta al movimiento de su caderas.

"Creo que he encontrado tu punto débil," dijo el ojiazul sin aliento.

Esta noticia no le calmo ni un poco. Le empujó hasta que estuvieron de vuelta donde habían comenzado, estando él en encima del otro.

"Lo que sea, tu eres todo un gran punto débil."

"Sí claro, yo-

Pero en vez de seguir discutiendo, el pelinegro alargo su brazo envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de ambos con la esperanza de demostrar su punto. Todo lo que pudo hacer después fue cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar un jadeo. Naruto hundió los dedos sus costados y el dolor fue suficiente para despertarle y persuadirle para que empezase a mover su mano.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se incorporó de encima de Naruto se dio cuenta de cierta humedad contra su vientre. Y no sólo él, su compañero estaba cubierto de manera similar, lo que hizo que su cerebro se congelase cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Una combinación de fluidos, de los suyos y de los de Naruto se deslizaba hacia bajo sobre su piel y no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse acerca de eso. Hacerlo con sus manos no había parecido gran cosa antes y obviamente también se las había manchado. Pero no ahora era su piel desnuda y se preguntó si debía sentirse aliviado por eso.

Estaba demasiado cansado como para ser completamente honesto. A más, el dobe todavía estaba tendido de espaldas contra el suelo, todavía atontado y con los ojos cerrados, al parecer totalmente inconsciente del pequeño charco de semen que se había formado en su ombligo.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, estaba al borde de la risa. No estaba seguro que era lo que era tan gracioso, simplemente lo era. Y probablemente también debía estar un poco mareado por lo que acababan de hacer ya que cayó de culo casi riéndose. Hizo suficiente ruido para que Naruto abriese los ojos y le dedicase una mirada preocupada.

"¿Qué?"

No podía hablar y así que en su lugar le hizo un gesto. Naruto se miró a sí mismo e hizo una mueca antes de dejar caer su cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás.

"Asqueroso."

Ahora estada definitivamente riéndose. Su compañero le miró de nuevo con una especie de desconcertada de media sonrisa.

"No es tan gracioso."

"Sí lo es."

Naruto sonrió más amplia, pero no sabía si era porque él también lo veía divertido o porque estaba disfrutando de verle reír, no estaba seguro. De cualquier manera, se obligó a serenarse y a levantarse sobre sus pies.

"Voy a lavarme y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo."

El Uzumaki se miró a sí mismo de nuevo. "Tengo miedo de moverme."

Contuvo la risa y ayudó al rubio a ponerse en pie para que pudieran empezar su camino hasta el río.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Estaba escribiendo la escena donde Sasuke se ríe sobre el hecho de que Naruto tenga semen en su ombligo y tuve que hacer una pausa y preguntarme si esto sería una reacción natural de Sasuke. Quiero decir, no es que él tenga mucho sentido del humor ¿verdad? Y entonces pensé un poco más en ello y tuvo que preguntarse otra vez por qué esta era la única pregunta que tenía sobre la escena y qué coño le había pasado a mi cerebro. No podía creerme que estuviese debatiendo si está bien o no que Sasuke se riese cuando ni siquiera me planteaba escena en primer lugar. Jajaja. Ohm Dios mío. Lo siento la que está hablando es la cafeína.

Pues muy bien, la Parte 11 se suponía que originalmente solo iban a ser dos capítulos largo originalmente, pero ahora tenemos cuatro. Supongo que no es tan malo. Y bueno muchachos, sé que este capítulo va de las divagaciones internas Sasuke pero un montón de gente se pregunta qué era lo que pensaba el moreno en las partes anteriores por lo que quise añadirlas hasta este punto. Me ha gustado. Así que sí, siento si ha sido un poco tedioso.

Así que en la parte 11 no habrá mucha acción y en su mayoría será de una especie profundización del vínculo entre ambos no sólo tratando la amistad, sino también la atracción físicamente. También se verán los crecientes dolores de cabeza del Naruto.

Así que sí, hasta la próxima!

 **Notas traductora: ¡** Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos! Y si, se que la semana pasada no actualize, pero me fue imposible, entre las fiestas y que al acabar tengo exámenes no he tenido mucho timepo. Apenas he acabado hoy de traducir. Realmente lo siento. Intentaré avanzar todo lo que pueda el siguiente capítulo, porque si os dais cuenta, cada vez son más largos. ¡Bueno! Dejemos de escusas y tonterías.

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Me encantan cuando están hechos en el punto de vista de Sasuke y este, aunque solo han sido sus reflexiones y un par escenas de manoseo, me encanta. Pero bueno, me gustaría saber o que pensáis así que ¡no os cortéis y hacédmelo saber!

¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

Bye Bye.


	26. Despertar 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 11**

 **Despertar**

 **Capítulo 2/5**

Naruto había estado sospechosamente tranquilo durante toda la mañana y bueno, no es que Sasuke estuviese muy interesado al respecto, tal vez solo en la parte problemática.

Últimamente Naruto era el último en irse a la cama. Excepto en las noches que aliviaban frustraciones. Veinte minutos después de acabar, el rubio ya estaba roncando. Pero en una noche normal, como la de ayer, no importa lo cansado que el ojiazul estuviese por la caminata, aún seguía sentado cuando cerraba los ojos. No pensó mucho ello ya que desde que llegaron a Arrei ese había sido un comportamiento bastante normal.

Pero en las mañanas, Naruto seguía empeorando y había empezado a preguntarse qué tanto estaba durmiendo. Por ejemplo, esta mañana había estado completamente fuera de sí, su compañero estuvo sentado encima su cama, mirando a la nada hasta que le pateó la pierna con para que reaccionase. La reacción que consiguió fue la de un rubio cabreado mandándole a la mierda, pero aun así, esa era mejor que la mirada de zombi de antes. Pero incluso después de esta vuelta a la vida, tardó lo suyo en recoger el campamento y empezar a caminar, entrecerraba los ojos cada dos por tres como si la luz del sol que se filtraba entre los arboles le molestase y también hacia muecas como si le doliese la cabeza.

"¿Vas a caminar lo suficientemente rápio para que la abuela no nos alcance, o eres feliz con simplemente llegar a casa en algún momento esta década? " preguntó Sasuke con fastidio.

Naruto le miró y le dedico una sonrisa por primera vez desde esta mañana. "Sé que estas tratando de ser un teme, pero me gusta cuando haces chistes".

"Tch."

"Incluso si son malos."

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y miró de nuevo hacia delante.

Era un bonito camino. Tenían el río en algún lugar a su izquierda, detrás de una densa línea de árboles, al otro lado de la carretera había un huerto con árboles que nunca había visto antes. Se preguntó qué eran.

"Realmente es solo piel, ¿no?"

La frase aleatoria le tomó un poco por sorpresa por no decir más.

"¿Qué?"

"Piel, todo ello. Incluso los labios, me pregunto por qué es tan interesante. Ya sabes, lo que dijiste la otra noche."

"¿Has estado pensando en eso durante dos días enteros? Lo que sea, no voy a hablar de eso", le dijo con severidad.

"¿Y por qué unas partes se sientan mejor que otras? Quiero decir, aparte de lo obvio," continuó el rubio imperturbable. "Ciertamente tienes una debilidad en ese lugar cerca de la oreja."

" _Voy_ a golpearte," advirtió el Uchiha.

"Y lo más probable es que tengas más lugares así."

Fue este punto fue cuando Sasuke prestó atención a la voz del Uzumaki. Algo no sonaba del todo bien, de hecho, sonaba medio dormido.

Sacó su botella de agua y la empujó en dirección de su compañero.

"Bebe," ordenó, "Suenas delirante".

"Así que, ¿no te parece curioso?" preguntó antes de beber y devolverle la botella.

"No. Son simplemente terminaciones nerviosas, eso es todo."

"Lo haces sonar tan frío."

"Es un hecho, no hay nada de especial en ello. Se siente diferente en diferentes lugares, eso es todo. Ahora deja de hablar de ello."

"Bien," cedió el rubio. "Sólo me parece extraño que tengas ese tipo de reacción por un lugar al azar en el cuello. Quiero decir, no es como si yo hubiese lamido..."

Naruto se calló, pero no antes de que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y sus orejas se tiñesen de rojo.

"¡Ah, no importa!"

Desafortunadamente este era uno de esos momentos en los que no tenía problemas para llenar los espacios en blanco. Y su maldito cerebro le hizo imaginarse cómo _eso_ se sentiría. Probablemente, él también se había sonrojado, pero por suerte, Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no mirarle. Sin embargo, era una interesante idea. Y también era cierto era que probablemente tenía algún tipo de raro punto sensible en su cuello y cuando Naruto estuvo lamiendo y chupando en ese lugar mientras se frotaba contra él su mente se dejo llevar completamente por la sensación. Justo como el ojiazul había dicho, era solo piel. Imagina si...

"Sasuke," dijo un Naruto verdoso sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Tengo que parar por un segundo."

Le tomó unos cuantos pasos procesar lo que el otro había dicho y darse cuenta que este ya no caminaba a su lado. Se detuvo y se volteó para encontrar a Naruto sentado en el suelo junto a la carretera, con los ojos cerrados y el sudor goteando de su frente. La sorpresa era que el Uzumaki nunca sugirió tomar un descanso antes de lo normal. Ya sea porque quería demostrarle que podía mantenerse al día con él o porque realmente no necesitaba. De las dos hipótesis, lo más seguro era que fuese la segunda. Incluso privado de chakra, el dobe tenía increíble resistencia y probablemente no necesitaría descansar aún caminando todo el día. Normalmente, no necesitaba pausas innecesarias y no reducía su velocidad.

"Puede ser que estés enfermándote," dijo el moreno.

El otro le dedico una mirada incrédula pero claramente con una dolorosa media sonrisa. "Sí, claro."

No fue una sorpresa que no le creyese. Cuando era pequeño, el ojiazul nunca se enfermaba. Incluso cuando el resto de su equipo pasó una gripe y estubieron una semana entera sin misiones, Naruto había pasado únicamente un día estornudado un poco para que al siguiente estar completamente recuperado. Si realmente estaba enfermo ahora, debía haber estado sintiendo los efectos por más de una semana.

Aún así, no sabía que podían hacer al respecto. De acuerdo con la última persona que encontraron en el camino, estaban en apuros para llegar a la siguiente ciudad antes de que el sol se fuese, eso si seguían viajando a su velocidad normal. Con Naruto arrastrando los pies no tenían ninguna oportunidad de llegar antes de que oscureciese. Además, no tenían comida, y el Uzumaki no estaba como para ponerse a pescar.

"Caminemos por un par de horas más y encontremos un lugar para acampar."

Comprensiblemente el rubio parecía confundido ante la sugerencia.

"Pero Sasuke, ni siquiera es mediodía. Todavía tenemos un montón de luz."

"Prefiero eso a que te desmayes en medio del camino, no voy a cargarte hasta el pueblo."

Naruto se puso de pie, se enderezó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

"No quiero ser una carga."

"Entonces no se convierta en una", respondió con frialdad. "Si acampamos temprano esta noche, tal vez mañana puedas ser capaz de caminar más rápido que un caracol."

Naruto parecía molesto ante la declaración y poco después, cuando continuaron caminando, se dio cuenta de que el rubio había acelerado el paso un poco.

* * *

Naruto no sabía lo que estaba mal con él. Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón, tal vez se estaba viniendo abajo por algo. Después de todo, ahora no tenía a Kurama para sanarle, así que iba a enfermar con tanta facilidad como una persona cualquiera y no se recuperaría antes de lo normal. Después de que haber montado el campamento, Sasuke le sugirió que posiblemente le iría peor que la mayoría ya que no tenía las mismas resistencias naturales que comúnmente la gente adquiría porque antes siempre tuvo ayuda para luchar contra una enfermedad.

Le regalo a su compañero una mirada agria y se fue hacia sus mantas, por una vez, no estaba con suficiente ánimo como para tener una conversación con Sasuke. Este parecía tener un sádico placer de verle sufrir. Probablemente porque era algo raro que verle en este estado, y también porque de más joven, él había sido mucho más resistente a las enfermedades que el moreno y si había alguien que se deleitaba de la venganza, era Uchiha Sasuke.

Aún que no esperaba otra cosa por su parte. Él no se preocupaba por cuidar a nadie, estuviera enfermo o no, y la verdad, seria espeluznante si lo intentase. Pero supuso que debería estar agradecido de que lo único que estaba haciendo era molestarle levemente y burlarse a su costa, no le gustaba la idea de que su acompañante se enfadase por esto. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cabreado consigo mismo, no necesitaba sentirse aún peor.

Trató de motivarse a sí mismo, intentó mantener el ritmo, pero cuando Sasuke sugirió que deberían pararse se dio cuenta que su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Obviamente, se había dado cuenta que estaba teniendo problemas, no había sido capaz de engañarle. Lo más seguro es que la última parada que habían hecho hubiese sido la gota que colmó vaso, pero se que había sentido tan mareado de repente que o se sentaba en ese momento, o caería al suelo.

"Sabes, si estoy malo lo más probable es que tú también te enfermes," señaló el ojiazul mirando los árboles sobre ellos balanceándose suavemente por la brisa ligera.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" respondió el Uchiha sin entender el porqué.

"Pensaba que no te gustaba hablar de ello."

Eso cerró la boca del moreno con rapidez. Pero no tenía que decir nada más para que entendiese lo que se refería. Hace apenas un par de noches que habían estado rodando desnudos por el suelo, besándose y retorciéndose el uno contra el otro. Así que él tenía algo contagioso que no pensar en una forma más eficaz de pegárselo a otra persona. Ese pequeño pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Si Sasuke se tomó el gran placer de burlarse de él, este dejaría de sonreír cuando empezase a sentirse como una mierda.

"Ya te lo dije, probablemente tengo un sistema inmunológico mejor que el tuyo. Es bastante patético lo mucho que tu cuerpo depende de otras cosas para mantenerse sano. Eres torpe y vulnerable sin tu demonio. Es una milagro que aún no estés muerto", respondió Sasuke ácidamente.

Esos comentarios le cabrearon, principalmente porque no estaban equivocados. Allí estaba él, el gran héroe de la guerra ninja hecho una mierda por un pequeño y estúpido dolor de cabeza.

"Dame algo de crédito, gracias a eso soy más fuerte que tú. " replicó el rubio con la esperanza de haber soñado más confiado de lo que se sentía.

"Supongo que por lo menos, eso es cierto."

Naruto tuvo que estrujarse la única neurona activa de su cabeza un par de veces para darse cuenta de que no lo había dicho con sarcásmo. Ese era otro de sus elogios extraños, de los que te golpeaba verbalmente primero para después decirte algo relativamente agradable.

Se impulsó a sí mismo sobre sus codos para observar a su compañero hurgando en su propia bolsa buscando algo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Al parecer el Uchiha no había estado prestando mucha atención a la conversación, cuando le preguntó el otro se detuvo y le miró, dedicándole por unos segundos una mirada confundida antes de que darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Físicamente, aún eres muy fuerte," aclaró Sasuke. "Por supuesto que eso no te salva de que pierdas contra la gravedad cada vez que la desafías."

Debería haberlo sabido. Se recostó de nuevo y miró a los árboles encima de su cabeza.

"Es otra vez por lo de la cueva, ¿verdad?"

"Y por lo de la zarza, y el tronco en el río,y por no hablar de-"

"¡Está bien, ya lo he pillado !" espetó el Uzumaki.

Sasuke estaba empeorando su dolor de cabeza, así que volvió a no querer tener una conversación con él.

"Tú empezaste," señaló el pelinegro.

"Está disfrutando demasiado de mi dolor, cállate por un rato."

El silencio que le siguió era _muy_ ruidoso. No era frecuente que le mandase a callar por lo que su compañero debía de estar muy enfadado por ello. No le gustaba negarle que hablase con él, incluso aunque estuviesen peleando, les tomó un par de semanas viajando juntos para que pudiesen llegar a tener una conversación normal como personas civilizadas. Pero el dolor tenía maneras divertidas de hacerte egoísta y todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos e ignorar el dolor.

Así que lo hizo, hasta que sintió algo frío tocandole la mejilla suavemente y abrió los ojos para ver a Sasuke flotando encima suya. Le miraba fijamente, como si fuera una especie de rompecabezas.

"Tus dedos están fríos", dijo el de ojos azules estúpidamente.

"Mis dedos no están fríos," le corrigió, "tu cara está demasiado caliente."

Si Sasuke no estuviese tan serio podría haberle reprochado por ese comentario tan infantil. Pero su intensa mirada le hacía sentirse nervioso.

"¿Eso es malo?"

"Tal vez", respondió el otro vagamente. "La otra noche pensé que tu piel se sentía demasiado caliente. Puede ser que tengas fiebre".

"¿Y?"

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y se sentó. "No soy médico. Pero generalmente no es algo bueno. Ves a remojarte en el río, necesitas refrescarte."

"Cada vez que me pasa algo me mandas al río como si lo curase todo," comentó Naruto secamente. "Estoy empezando a pensar que solo quieres verme desnudo."

El pelinegro le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "No te hagas ilusiones."

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo."

"Bueno, vete a refrescarte."

"Sí, sí".

Pero no se movió. No es que fuese a correr y hacer lo que Sasuke le decía, pero tampoco estaba seguro de ser capaz de volverse a poner de pie sin que su compañero se diese cuenta de lo débil que estaba en este momento. Desafortunadamente el moreno ya había enderezado la espalda y le miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Lo haré más tarde", le dijo.

"¿Puedes levantarte?" preguntó el otro perceptivamente.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo!" respondió acaloradamente. "Acabo de pasar las últimas horas caminando ¿no?"

"Si tu llamas a eso caminar", murmuró el pelinegro. "Tal vez tambalearse lo describe mejor."

"Sasuke, en serio, sólo quiero sentarme aquí en silencio por un rato."

"Esa es mi primera pista de que te estas muriendo,"le dijo con toque de diversión.

" _Estás_ disfrutando demasiado de esto."

"Un poco," admitió. "Pero sobre todo porque estás sufriendo.

"¡Entonces cállate la boca y déjame en paz!"

"Si tan sólo pudiera. Pero sé que en el momento que me ponga cómodo me vas a pedir ayuda porque ni siquiera puedes levantarte por ti mismo y prefiero ayudarte a llegar cuando todavía es relativamente conveniente para mí hacerlo. "

"Dios, haces que la cabeza me duela aún más. ¡Y no necesito tu ayuda!"

El moreno rodó los ojos y finalmente terminó de hurgar en su mochila. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó por una vez del silencio. Se sentía tan cansado que podría dormir por una semana, pero la cabeza le palpitaba y el calor, el ejercicio y Sasuke lo empeoraba hasta el punto que se le hacía imposible descansar. Así que, después de una media hora, se incorporó pensando que después de todo, refrescarse en el río podría ayudarle.

El Uchiha había dejado de vigilarle, y gracias a la pequeña pausa, fue capaz de ponerse de pie sin ni siquiera tambalearse e ir de cabeza hacia el río. Casi esperaba que su compañero lo siguiese porque ya nunca se bañaban separados, pero al parecer Sasuke no tenia ganas y no se molestó en invitarlo.

Se desnudó en la orilla y se metió en el río sorprendiéndose por sentir el agua helada contra su caliente piel. Pero aguantó y pronto estaba completamente sumergido sentado sobre el fondo rocoso con sólo su cabeza asomando por encima de la superficie. Vale, puede ser que el moreno tuviese razón, empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor. Así que tomó la oportunidad, dejó que su mente se aclarase y relajó su respiración hasta llegar a un estado semiinconsciente. Con el tiempo, el dolor de cabeza disminuyó. El movimiento suave del agua deslizándose por su piel se sentía tan agradable y relajante...

* * *

Se despertó de repente y escupió una bocanada de agua tan violentamente que su garganta siguió ardiendo incluso después de vaciarse. Se dio la vuelta completamente agotado y unos dedos agarraron su hombro con dureza.

"¡Naruto!"

"¿Qué…? ¿Sasuke...?"

Entreabrió un poco los ojos para ver una cara enojada mirándole.

"¡Idiota! ¡Casi te ahogas!"

"Estaba sentado y yo..." Naruto dejo su sentencia inconclusa.

Un momento que había estado sentado ahí, relajado y al siguiente se había despertado en la orilla del río con un Sasuke suspendido sobre él, mirándole como si solo quisiese meter algo de sentido común en la cabeza de su idiota compañero de viaje.

"Te has tenido que quedar dormido," concluyó el Uchiha con fiereza. "¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!?"

"Creo que estoy muy cansado," respondió el rubio sin convicción.

Fue ese el momento en que se dio cuenta de Sasuke le había salvado. Eso era molesto y vergonzoso. Estaba empezando a preguntarse qué mierda estaba mal con sí mismo.

"No jodas", escupió el pelinegro.

* * *

Naruto se detuvo y se sentó pesadamente a un lado del camino, con mano a la cabeza, con el rostro sonrojado y respirando pesadamente. Sasuke supuso que tenía otra migraña. Se volteó y se puso en cuclillas frente el rubio, un poco demasiado amablemente para su gusto le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara.

Tenía una fina capa de sudor en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban rojas y la frente arrugada, probablemente debido al dolor. Parpadeaba ante la luz del día como si esta le molestase. Le soltó la barbilla y dejó que se cubriese le rostro de nuevo.

"No estás mejorando," dijo innecesariamente el Uchiha.

"No vamos a desacelerar por mi culpa," contestó Naruto al comprenderlo.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir. De hecho, creo que deberíamos pasar un par de noches en la siguiente ciudad, así tendrás la oportunidad de recuperarse. Me eres inútil tal y como estas ahora."

"Tal vez tengas razón," reconoció el de ojos azules.

Después de unos segundos, le ayudó a ponerse en pie para que pudiesen continuar hacia adelante.

* * *

No fue hasta que el siguiente pueblo estaba a la vista que las cosas fueron a peor. En un momento Naruto se tambaleaba a su lado, al siguiente ya no lo estaba. Sasuke miró a su alrededor para encontrar a su compañera boca abajo en el suelo, inmóvil y aparentemente inconsciente.

Corrió hacia él y lo agarró por el hombro para darle la vuelta. Se veía febril y su rostro estaba muy caliente al tacto. Esto era más que un simple dolor de cabeza, estaba muy enfermo. Así que después de comprobar rápidamente que todavía respiraba, lo cargó sobre su hombro y partió hacia la ciudad tan rápido como pudo.

En el momento en que llego al pueblo estaba seguro que tenía la cara completamente roja y chorreaba de sudor. Estaba dando un extraño espectáculo llevando a una persona inconsciente en su hombro, pero fue útil llamar la atención por una vez y después de un par de preguntas logró encontrar el camino hacia el médico más cercano. Una vez llegó a la oficina estalló:

"Necesito ayuda. ¡Ahora!" exigió salvajemente a la mujer sentada con la boca abierta en la recepción.

La asustada mujer asintió en silencio y se fue corriendo por uno de los pasillos. Vino de nuevo un minuto más tarde, haciendo señas para que le siguiese.

En ciudades como esta, la consulta de un médico era lo más cercano que había a un hospital decente. En estos pueblos sólo tenían las cosas más esenciales, nada más. Así que la consulta se encargaba de todo, desde resfriados hasta la cirugía cardíaca. Sasuke se precipitó en una habitación que parecía algo entre un quirófano y un trastero.

Estaba tumbando a Naruto en la camilla con cuidado de no golpear su cabeza con la cama cuando un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo canoso y gafas entró, este se colocó al otro lado de la cama y miró a su nuevo paciente.

Se dedicó a comprobar sus signos vitales para después preguntarle, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Estábamos viajando y se desplomó en el camino," le dijo al médico mientras observaba el rostro inconsciente del Uzumaki.

El médico levantó una ceja ante esto. "Espero que haya más que eso. Estaba visitando a otro paciente."

"Ha estado teniendo dolores de cabeza." dijo de mala gana. No estaba acostumbrado a dar información a los extranjeros, sobre todo si era algo que demostraba debilidad. "Muy fuertes dolores de cabeza", continuó. "Los ha tenido durante semanas y cada vez con más frecuencia y más fuertes. Incluso cuando se despertó esta mañana no se pudo mover. Y luego, mientras caminábamos, se derrumbó.

"¿Y os mantuviste viajando a pesar del dolor?" preguntó el doctor mientras abría los parpados del ojiazul y pasaba un foco de luz sobre ellos.

"Teníamos que seguir," respondió y no dio más detalles. Era información que el médico no necesitaba.

Este pareció darse cuenta de que no iba a decirle nada más y continuó examinando a Naruto mientras él le miraba.

"Bueno", comenzó el mayor después de terminar. "Yo diría que tu amigo no parece estar corriendo peligro inmediato. En realidad, en este momento está durmiendo."

"¿Durmiendo?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"¿Ha estado descansado lo suficiente?"

Sasuke se detuvo aquí. Últimamente Naruto siempre había sido el último en dormirse y el primero en despertar, pero había asumido que había estado durmiendo toda la noche. Tal vez su suposición había equivocado

"Pensé que estaba durmiendo."

"Bueno, obviamente está agotado y un poco deshidratado. ¿Tenéis pensado alojaros aquí?"

El moreno asintió.

"Supongo que los dolores de cabeza se deben a la falta de sueño, la deshidratación y tal vez incluso la desnutrición. ¿Habéis estado comiendo bien?"

Esta vez tuvo que sacudir la cabeza.

"No lo creo. Bueno, si estoy en lo cierto, entonces es una buena noticia. Tomaros unos días para descansar y recuperaros. Comed bien y cuidar de vosotros mismos y eso debería ser suficiente. Te daré algo para ayudar a aliviar si tiene otro dolor de cabeza, también algunas medicinas para ayudarle a dormir. Parece que tiene fiebre, que tal vez es lo más preocupante, intenta refrescarle con un poco de agua antes de darle la medicina. Si después de un día o dos no mejora, tráelo de vuelta y investigaremos más a fondo".

El Uchiha dejó escapar un suspiro que no era consciente que había estado reteniendo. "Está bien. ¿Qué le debo?"

Por primera vez, el médico sonrió cálidamente. "No hice mucho. Puedes darle a mi asistente el pago por la medicina cuando salgas, eso será suficiente. Por supuesto que saber vuestros nombres también seria agradable de saber."

Se resistió, era ceder más información y sentía que era innecesario. Pero realmente, ¿qué daño podía hacer que supiese sus nombres reales? No estaba acostumbrado a confiar en nadie, pero estaban en un país donde nadie les conocía así que, ¿realmente importaba?

"Sasuke. Él es Naruto."

"Bueno Sasuke, soy el doctor Isagi. Y quiero que sepas que puedes volver aquí en cualquier momento si tienes alguna preocupación. Estoy seguro que lo de Naruto no es nada grave, pero este tipo de síntomas a veces puede llegar a ser muy calamitosos. Con esto no digo que se preocupe, sólo quiero que seas consiente de la posibilidad de que puede ser algo peor. Por ahora, busca un lugar para que podáis descansar y relajaros. Creo que ambos estaréis bien".

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Así que finalmente Naruto ha empeorado tanto que se acabó desmayando, pero supongo que Sasuke mintió acerca de que no lo llevaría a cuestas ¿verdad? Hasta ahora no había parecido demasiado grave, pero tendremos que ver si nuestro rubio se mejora en el próximo capítulo.

En un principio iba acabar este capítulo justo después de Naruto se desplomase, pero seguí con la siguiente escena por varias razones. En primer lugar, sé lo poco que os gustan mis melodramas, pero la verdad es que acabe continuándolo porque el capítulo era demasiado corta y necesitaba rellenar un poco más, así que añadí la introducción del siguiente capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!¡Nos vemos!

 **Notas traductora:** ¡Siii!¡Por fin! Ya no hay nada que me impida traducir, ni celebraciones ni exámenes por lo que las actualizaciones volverán a la normalidad. Cada viernes habrá un nuevo cap. Y bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este? Ya se veía a venir que Naruto iba a empeorar, ahora esperemos que no sea nada grave. ¿Será capaz Sasuke de cuidarlo? O más concretamente ¿lo cuidará o lo dejará de lado por ser una carga? Eso lo descubriréis en el siguiente.

¡Hasta la semana que viene! ¡Gracias por leer!

Bye, bye.


	27. Despertar 3

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 11**

 **Despertar**

 **Capítulo 3/5**

Después de conseguir el medicamento en la oficina del médico, Sasuke volvió a cargar con Naruto y se fue en busca de un lugar donde hospedarse. Como era de esperar, sólo tenían una opción para elegir, pero al menos el lugar estaba limpio y bien cuidado, aunque parecía caro debido a la falta de competencia. El director le miró con cautela cuando le preguntó por una habitación mientras cargaba con un hombre inconsciente, a pesar de esto el hombre aceptó su dinero.

"Está dormido" le dijo brevemente al gerente. Tenía que decir algo, no quería que pensase nada nefasto y llamar así la atención indeseada.

"¿Tosco viaje?" me preguntó el dueño nerviosamente.

"Si. Y mucho," respondió el Uchiha deliberadamente.

"Bueno, puedes estar seguro de que tu amigo dormirá muy bien en nuestro establecimiento. ¿Será solo una noche?"

El moreno reflexiono sobre eso. "Dos, por ahora."

Un miembro del personal le acompañó a la habitación y le preparó un futón para Naruto. Cuando se fue, le quitó toda la ropa con suavidad. Debía de estar en un sueño profundo porque no se movió ni una sola vez desde que se derrumbó en el camino.

Estaba caliente al tacto así que fue a buscar un recipiente con agua y una toalla y se puso a lavar con agua fría el cuerpo del rubio en un intento de recuperar su temperatura como el médico le ha sugerido. Parecía funcionar. Después de un rato de trabajar con el paño, Naruto dejó de sudar y su piel, aunque todavía estaba un poco sonrojada, no estaba tan roja como antes. Su respiración no era tan pesada y finalmente Sasuke sintió que se relajaba un poco.

Cargan con el Uzumaki le había reventado mucho más de lo que había esperado, pero no quería dormirse. Sin embargo, su propio cuerpo parecía tener otras ideas. Había inclinado su cabeza, apoyándola sobre el pecho de Naruto para poder sentir los latidos contrarios, dejó su reposar allí por un momento. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido rápidamente, con la cabeza todavía en el pecho del blondo.

* * *

Se despertó con la sensación de unos dedos deslizándose lentamente por su pelo, bostezó ampliamente contra la piel pegada a su cara.

Por supuesto, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sobre Naruto, se sentó rápidamente, desplazando la mano de su cabeza y parpadeando rápidamente en la oscuridad de la habitación.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó a la oscuridad.

"Sí Sasuke. ¿Qué pasó?"

Poco a poco empezó a ser capaz distinguir perfiles dentro del oscuro cuarto. Veía el contorno de la cara del rubio y extendió la mano para tocarle la piel de la mejilla. Se sentía tibia, pero no muy caliente.

"Te derrumbaste idiota. Tuve que cargar contigo hasta aquí."

"Lo siento Sasuke. Um, aunque gracias. Definitivamente el calor me ha afectado."

"Eres un maldito mentiroso," maldijo. "Fueron los dolores de cabeza. Te llevé a un médico mientras estabas inconsciente. Dijo que probablemente no habías estado durmiendo suficiente, ni tampoco bebiendo el agua necesaria. Idiota, ¿es que ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti mismo? ¿Dependes tanto de tu chakra que apenas puedes durar un par de meses? "

No había querido empezar una pelea, aun que normalmente lo estaría deseando. Aún así agradecía que Naruto se sintiese lo suficientemente bien como para discutir con él, no podía ser tan malo entonces. De todas formas, estaba decepcionado.

"Supongo que no."

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre su espalda en el futón junto a Naruto. Seguía estando cansado pero no se molestó en preparar su propia cama. Muy pronto tendría que salir y tratar encontrar algo de comida.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

"Está bien."

"¡No mientas!" exclamó el Uchiha exasperado.

"Me duele. Pero no mucho, te lo prometo. Ahora sólo estoy aburrido.

"Si empeora, avísame. Tengo la medicina para ti."

Sintió a su compañero moverse y poco de cabello rubio le hizo cosquillas en el hombro. "¿Tienes medicina para mí? Ne Sasuke, no estabas preocupado por mí para nada, ¿verdad?"

"No dobe," le contestó brevemente. "Eres jodidamente pesado. No quiero tener que cargarte de nuevo."

Naruto se movió de nuevo, revolviéndose sobre hasta que tuvo sus rodillas entre las piernas extendidas del pelinegro.

"Así que, ¿quién es él que está mintiendo ahora?" preguntó en un tono burlón. "Estabas preocupado, simplemente admítelo."

"Cállate Naruto. Suéltame, tienes que descansar."

"Ya te dije que me siento bien."

El Uzumaki cambió su peso para tocar brevemente con sus labios la frente del otro. Al mismo tiempo, presionó también su pierna contra la ingle de Sasuke.

"Te perdiste mis labios," señaló estúpidamente. Por lo general, eran sus labios o su mejilla el objetivo de los raros besitos del ojiazul, no su frente.

Pudo ver la sonrisa brillante de su compañero. "No estaba apuntando a tus labios. ¿Acaso lo quieres?"

Quiso decirle que dejara de ser así, que se tumbase y descansase como se suponía que debería estar haciendo. Pero la evidencia imaginada de había estando cuidando de él parecía haber puesto al dobe de un muy buen humor.

"No quiero tener que lidiar con tus pequeños extraños besos en otras zonas. Ya es bastante malo como esta."

Pero Naruto no se molestó por eso y sabía exactamente cómo burlarse de él.

"Muy bien, de acuerdo, si no te gusta no volveré a besarte."

Antes de que el otro pudiera moverse, Sasuke levantó la mano para ponerla en la parte posterior de su cuello y tiró de la cabeza rubia hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se encontraron fuerza.

Naruto 'mmmm'ió en su boca y la abrió permitiendo así la entrada de la lengua del Uchiha. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba tendido contra el del blondo, se sentía caliente, casi demasiado caliente, pero lo que más le molestaba era no poder sentir esa calidez piel contra la suya propia por culpa de su camisa. La pierna de Naruto se frotó contra su ingle cosa que le hizo romper el beso y gemir suavemente contra los labios contrarios.

El Uzumaki le lamia y le mordía la garganta, mientras su mano recorría los lazos de su camisa en un esfuerzo por abrirla. Se las arregló bastante rápidamente y luego fue capaz de dejar vagar su palma libremente por toda la mitad superior de su pecho desnudo. Los dedos morenos encontraron un pezón y lo pellizcó. Debido a la falta de experiencia y por estar acostumbrado a ser bruto solo consiguió que el Uchiha soltase un pequeño gruñido de dolor, pero a Sasuke no le importaba. Por extraño que pareciese, se sentía muy bien.

Normalmente, a estas alturas, ya habrían empezado a pelear por la influencia y dominio sobre el contrario. Nunca dejaría que Naruto tuviese tantas libertades, pero el dolor le recordó lo bruscos que eran y sabía que no debía agotar o herir al de ojos azules en el estado tan frágil en el que estaba. Bueno, quizás no estaba tan frágil como pensaba, ya que en este momento la única preocupación de su compañero parecía ser conseguir abrir el broche de sus pantalones en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Bueno, no iba a permitir que el rubio hiciese lo que le diese la gana. Agarró su muñeca y le empujó hasta que sus posiciones se invirtieron.

"Ya me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a participar," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"No me voy a unir, te estoy deteniendo," aclaró. "Te estás sobre esforzando de nuevo, deberías estar descansando."

"¿Es raro que me ponga más caliente cuando los dos participamos?"

"¡Sí! ¡No te estás preocupando por su bienestar, ya te dije que no quiero tener que arrastrar tu culo de nuevo, ni tampoco quiero gastar dinero en medicamentos caros sólo porque no puedes hacer cosas simples como descansar un poco! "

"¡Ah! Vamos teme, ¡estoy bien! Sólo un poco más."

Si él no estaba aún completamente duro, que Naruto le _rogase_ una liberación terminó con el trabajo. A parte de eso, el ojiazul estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para frotarse contra él ya que no podía tocarle con las manos mientras le sujetaba.

"No, te esforzarás demasiado."

"No lo hare. Mira Sasuke, te prometo no hacer mucho. Voy a estar tranquilo y no voy a pelear contra ti."

"Wow, eso suena emocionante", dijo con sarcasmo.

Aún que eso no era del todo cierto. Había algo muy convincente acerca de que Naruto actuase sumiso frente a él. Se preguntó que tanto podría hacer.

"Por favor, Sasuke, esto hará que me sienta mejor, no peor."

Por supuesto que menudo comentó que su cabeza se sentía un poco mejor después de haberse corrido. De las pocas veces que le había visto dormir últimamente habían sido después de aliviar sus frustraciones.

Así que se sentó y asintió con la cabeza provocando que se formase una sonrisa en el rostro contrario. Ahora con las manos libres, Naruto volvió a dirigirlas había los pantalones de Sasuke, pero este último las volvió a apartar.

"Tranquilo y pasivo, ¿recuerdas?" le recordó el moreno.

Naruto parecía un poco avergonzado. "¿De verdad dije eso?"

"Si, lo hiciste."

"Maldita sea."

El Uchiha dejó sus pantalones y se arrastró entre sus piernas doradas cerniéndose sobre él.

"Pero _tus_ pantalones..."

Esa fue la última protesta ya que le dio un beso y le interrumpió.

Puesto que el rubio había prometido no ser agresivo, se descubrió a si mismo tomándose su tiempo. De alguna manera era agradable y muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Lamió y chupó los labios de Naruto, masajeándolos con los suyos, abrió la boca para que sus lenguas pudiesen deslizarse entre sí con movimientos lentos y lánguidos. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo había sido frotando firmemente contra la de su prisionero durante todo el rato, como un reflejo inconsciente de los movimientos de su lengua. Le gustaba el efecto que parecía tener en el blondo, su compañero gemía debajo él, en un intento de mantener su promesa a pesar de las burlas insistentes.

Naruto no podía dejar sus manos quietas, a menudo las sintió contra sus lados, intentando tocarle íntimamente. Y después de un rato, se cansó de ello y resolvió el problema fijando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con fuerza. De vez en cuando, el otro empujaba con moderación, pero era una reacción inconsciente, no presionaba con determinación real.

Se preguntó vagamente hasta dónde podía llegar con las burlas antes de que el otro se volviese loco y contraatacase. Chupó la lengua contraria en su boca antes de liberarla y lamerla con la suya propia. Disfrutó de la sensación para darse cuenta de que burlarse de su compañero también le estaba frustrando a sí mismo. Así que después de dar una última línea de contacto, se deslizó por todo el cuerpo moreno, liberando así sus muñecas y en su lugar se aferró a su bronceada cadera. Se sentó entre las piernas abiertas y flexionadas de Naruto y se inclinó hacia delante.

Y se detuvo.

Nunca antes había tenido este tipo de oportunidad. La piel dorada estaba frente suya como si fuera un banquete esperando de ser consumidos y no estaba muy seguro de qué probar primero. Aún que bueno, ya le había visto así antes, pero esta era la primera vez que no entraba la posibilidad de que el rubio se revelase e intentase tomar el control. Hasta ahora sus interacciones fueron bastante limitadas mientras se tocaban a tientas el uno al otro. Apenas había pensado en lo que haría si pudiese hacer todo lo que quisiera. Había una elección bastante obvia erecta esperando a ser notada. Y después de todas aquellas divagaciones de Naruto el otro día, se planteó probarlo.

Tenía la oportunidad justo en frente de su cara, literalmente, aún así dudó. Honestamente, no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer. Tenía una buena idea de lo muy bien que se iba a sentir, pero que nunca había dado o recibido algo así. Se mordió el labio y trató de pensar en una buena estrategia de batalla. Probablemente el hecho de que nunca había estado tan cerca del pene de un hombre no ayudaba. Sabía por experiencia que Naruto no era más grande que él, pero de cerca se veía enorme y extrañamente un poco desalentador.

 _Es_ _solo piel_ , repitió lo que el rubio dijo ayer. Pero no era algo que podía decirse a sí mismo en este momento, de ahí la duda. Mientras tanto el Uzumaki estaba saliendo de la espesa bruma lujuriosa en su cerebro y se dio cuenta de las dudas de su compañero.

"Sasuke, ¿qué es-"

Le cortó lamiendo de una vez toda la cabeza y Naruto se vio obligado a dejar a medias la pregunta y soltar una exclamación en su lugar.

"¡Ah!"

La reacción le volvió más audaz y se inclinó hacia delante para trazar un camino desde la base hasta la punta en un solo el movimiento, al llegar al final envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza y succionó.

Probó el pre-semen en su lengua y oyó al rubio soltar un suspiro y gemido que sólo le hizo ponerse aún más duro de lo que ya estaba. No había pensado cómo iba a tratar sus necesidades haciendo esto. Después del sermón que le había dado a Naruto sobre lo de descansar y relajarse no podía pedir que después de que acabase le rematase a él también. Así que después de experimentar un poco más, saboreándolo y escuchándole gemir un poco más fuerte, se agachó y se desabrochó los pantalones, liberando a sí mismo y tomando su longitud dolorosamente dura en su propia mano.

Hacer esto era mejor de lo que había pensado. No es que se lo hubiese imaginado claro. Pero si lo hubiese hecho estaba a seguro que habría pensado en ello como algo que nunca le gustaría probar. Realmente, en teoría, todo parecía bastante asqueroso. Esto era un pene, era algo más que "sólo piel", no era algo que una persona en su sano juicio quisiese tener cerca de su boca. Pero, en la realidad, cuando se le presentó la oportunidad, se había sentido obligado a probarlo. Tal vez era el calor del momento, pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho más de lo que pensó que lo haría. Por supuesto, el sentimiento de darse placer a sí mismo al mismo tiempo añadía otro punto a favor, así no se podía quejar.

Bueno, al menos solo uno de ellos dos.

Escuchó al de ojos azules silbar, "¡Gah Sasuke, los dientes!"

Mierda, debería haber estado prestando más atención. Lo más seguro es que solo hubiese sido un rasguño pero se podía imaginar lo mucho que debía de doler.

Pero bueno, dejó el eje palpitante descansar suavemente contra sus dientes inferiores por un momento, como si le amenazase de que se volviese a quejar, poco después volvió al trabajo y esta vez tuvo cuidado de no dejarse llevar de nuevo.

Centró su lengua en las zonas donde las manos y los dedos se sentían bien, arremolinaba su lengua alrededor y chupando. Y por las reacciones que estaba consiguiendo, debía estar haciéndolo bastante bien. Poco después escuchó palabras reales saliendo de la boca del rubio.

"S-Sasuke, p-para."

Por el tono desesperado imaginó que no era la primera vez que lo decía. Así que deslizó su boca lentamente por toda la dureza, absorbiendo toda la longitud haciendo que la espalda de Naruto se curvase en un perfecto arco y sus manos se aferrasen con violencia a la ropa a sus lados.

"¿Qué?" preguntó irritado.

El de ojos azules levantó la cabeza para mirarle y pudo imaginar lo que vio. Un Sasuke sonrojado a niveles insospechados, con los labios húmedos y rojos pulgadas de distancia de su duro falo y más allá la mano pálida moviéndose contra de su propia dureza.

Ante el panorama él ojiazul gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia. "Si sigues así me voy a venir."

Esto se suponía que era una de esas cosas que agravaba el acto. Y seguro que a plena luz del día podría haber apreciado que le advirtiese antes de correrse en su boca. Sin embargo, en esta habitación oscura, con su cerebro zumbando de excitación y las orejas llenas de duros jadeos de alguien a quien había conseguido llevar al borde del orgasmo con solo su boca sería complicado verse repelido por el pensamiento.

Así que tomó la advertencia de todo corazón para luego ignorarla completamente. Sabía lo que iba pasar y la anticipación hizo cosas raras para casi empujarle a él también casi al borde. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el largo gemido del blondo seguido de un grito seco. Decimas de segundos después algo cálido se derramó en su boca y en su lengua. Lo había estado esperando, pero aún así le pilló con la guardia baja por lo que tuvo que tragar con cuidado para no hacerse un lío. Por desgracia, él no había conseguido acabar, pero de todas formas se detuvo y se sentó, una parte de él tenía ganas de ver los efectos de su trabajo en la cara del otro adolescente.

Naruto parecía completamente fuera de sí, su respiración era profunda y desigual, abrió los azules ojos para ver cómo le mirarle y después se incorporó lentamente. Sentado en sus rodillas envolvió su mano alrededor de la del Uchiha y la alentó para que continuase con el vaivén de nuevo. Luego se inclinó hacia delante para chocar sus labios. Sorprendentemente le dejó llevar el rimo, abrió la boca y le dejó deslizar su lengua dentro. Aunque cuando lo hizo, los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa. Imaginó que era debido a que se había probado a sí mismo en su lengua. Después de eso no parecía deseoso de reiniciar un beso, pero inclinó su cabeza hacia delante hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, cerró los ojos de nuevo y su mano se apretó a su alrededor.

No le tomo mucho tiempo para terminar. Había estado muy cerca minutos antes. El Uzumaki suspiró profundamente y se recostó de nuevo ahora agotado completamente.

"Wow," respiró el rubio.

Utilizó la toalla que había estado usando antes para templar a Naruto para limpiar su mano y tirarla al pecho desnudo de su compañero en una clara invitación para hacer lo mismo

"¿Ves? Les pasan cosas buenas a la gente que-"

"¿Se queda quieta y se deja hacer?" terminó por él con una sonrisa.

"Iba a decir 'que descansan'."

"Bueno, no puedo prometerte que te vaya a volver a dar tanta libertad, pero definitivamente ahora me veo tentado. Eso fue... wow."

"No hay duda", dijo sin pizca de modestia. "Pero no es como si tuvieses una enorme fuente de experiencia para contrastarlo."

"Sí, pero estoy bastante seguro que sabría si hubiese sido una mierda."

Se levantó y se miró a sí mismo. "Genial". Después de todo, si que habían hecho un poco de estropicio. "Necesito que me prestes tus pantalones."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el otro mientras veía como se quitaba sus pantalones y se ponía los del ojiazul. Le iban un poco holgados, pero su camisa le cubría lo suficiente para que no fuese inapropiado.

"Tenemos que comer."

"Oh, yo no tengo hambre."

"No me importa. Vuelvo pronto."

No se perdió la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto cuando salió por la puerta.

* * *

Debería haber tomado una ducha antes de irse, pero estaba más preocupado por conseguir algo de comer antes de tiendas cerrasen por la noche. El médico le había dicho que Naruto necesitaba para comer bien durante unos días, así que compró carne cara y algunos platos de verduras cocidas antes de volver a la habitación de nuevo.

Cuando regresó encontró al Uzumaki roncando en su cama, con las piernas en jarras y la mitad de ellas cubiertas por las sabanas. No se iba a molestar en ponerse su propia ropa de nuevo por lo que dejo la comida en el suelo y extendió la manta encima del otro adecuadamente mientras decidía que la comida debía estar lo suficientemente caliente por lo menos durante los siguientes quince minutos.

Así que se desnudó y se dio una ducha, lavó la ropa con un poco de jabón y las colgó alrededor de la bañera para que se secasen.

Naruto seguía dormida cuando regresó a la habitación principal, pero encendió las luces de todas formas. Era mejor que comiese algo antes de que siguiese durmiendo.

Se sentó a su lado con la comida y le empujó.

"Dobe, despierta."

No tuvo más reacción que un resoplido y luego más ronquidos. Así que esta vez tomó uno de trozos de carne de la bolsa y los puso bajo la nariz del rubio.

Esto sí que funcionó, el muy dobe se despertó oliendo y parpadeando por la luz. Le tendió la comida mientras se sentaba y le sonreía.

"Gracias, supongo que después de todo si estoy un poco hambriento."

Pasaron los próximos minutos comiendo en silencio, incluso el ojiazul se comió las verduras cocidas bajo el ceño fruncido de Sasuke. Cuando terminaron, Naruto se recostó con un suspiro de satisfacción.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó el Uchiha mientras tocaba la frente contraria. Una vez más aún seguía caliente, pero tan caliente. No pasaba nada, el rubio siempre había sido más cálido que el promedio.

"Me siento bien. Después de que te fuiste bebí un montón de agua y el dolor de cabeza se ha ido. No he sentido tan bien en días", admitió.

"Sabía que lo estabas pasando mal, pero no me dijiste que era tanto. Eso fue estúpido."

"Sí, lo sé. Honestamente, no pensé iba a ponerse tan mal. Me sorprende que no estés más enojado conmigo."

"No sabes que tan cabreado estoy. Si me mientes sobre algo como esto otra vez el dolor de cabeza será el menor de tus problemas, te lo prometo."

"Está bien, está bien, mensaje captado. Aún así, gracias por ayudarme."

"¿Por cuál de todas las veces que te he ayudado me estás dando las gracias? ¿Por ayudarte a llegar hasta aquí teniendo que llevarte a hombros, por ayudarte a ir al médico para asegurarnos de que no te estabas muriendo? ¿Por traerte comida o por la mamada?

"Um, ¿por todo ello?" respondió el de ojos azules como si no estuviera seguro. "No te veía como alguien que haría todo esto."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno, no te ofendas, pero no eres exactamente la persona más altruista del mundo y para empezar sé que no te gusto mucho. Pero te ocupas por mi cuando lo necesito y me sorprendes cuando lo haces".

"Entonces ¿qué? ¿No puedo cuidar de ti y que me disgustes al mismo tiempo?"

"Bueno al parecer puedes, supongo." respondió un poco pensativo.

Por una vez, no había tenido intención de iniciar una pelea. Su cabreo de antes seguía carcomiéndole y cuando estaba molesto se enfadaba y lo pagaba con todo el mundo a su alrededor. Era consciente de ello, pero no podía detenerlo.

"No te odio Naruto," le dijo en un tono más suave. "Bueno, tal vez a veces," se corrigió por el bien de la honestidad. "Pero eso no significa que te vaya a dejar morir en el camino."

"Una vez quisiste matarme," le recordó el de ojos azules.

"No porque te odiase. Estabas en mi camino. Mi odio por lo que estabas protegiendo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Pensé que te darías cuenta de eso."

Al parecer, no porque Naruto le miraba con una cierta cantidad de sorpresa en su expresión. Aunque podía ser que la sorpresa se debiese a que hubiese compartido sus pensamientos y sentimientos tan fácilmente. Odiaba compartirlos, pero no tanto como el rubio parecía odiar dar problemas. Si él no quería seguir hablando de esto, tendría que ofrecer _algo_ a cambio.

"Bueno, no eres un libro abierto Sasuke. No puedo leerte tan fácilmente como tú me lees a mí."

"Aprenderás," le dijo sorprendiese incluso a sí mismo. El dobe no era una persona sumamente perspicaz pero le conocía mejor que nadie. Si tuviese que decir quién podría conseguirlo, ese seria Naruto. "Creo que puedes ser más perspicaz de lo que crees."

Su compañero parecía contento por la respuesta, ya que sonrió de nuevo. Pero después un enorme bostezo la hizo desaparecer, Sasuke sonrió en su lugar.

"Voy a apagar la luz."

Se levantó y estaba a punto de coger el otro futón del armario cuando una tos nerviosa y una pequeña voz por detrás le hicieron detenerse.

"Ne Sasuke, si quieres puedes... Quiero decir que hay un montón de espacio y yo... sólo si quieres..."

Le tomó un buen rato para ordenar y rellenar los espacios en blanco de esa desconcertante frase, pero finalmente lo entendió.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó sin rodeos. No sabía qué más decir.

"¿Porque es cómodo?" intentó el blondo.

"Prueba otra vez."

Naruto respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. "Porque quiero que lo hagas."

Le miró fijamente durante unos momentos tratando de decidir lo que _quería_ hacer. Al parecer, el silencio y el escrutinio irritaron al de ojos azules.

"Por el amor de Dios Sasuke, apenas hace un par de horas tenias mi polla en tu boca, ¡¿qué tiene de extraño ahora que durmamos en la misma cama?!"

Ese era un muy buen punto y se preguntó por qué razón la idea de dormir junto a otra en las mismas mantas cuando tenían una alternativa parecía, de algún modo, algo más íntimo que una darle una felación. Así que se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa y apagó las luces. Sus ropas aún estaban secando en el baño, por lo que ninguno de los dos tenía ropa encima. Se metió bajo las mantas cuando Naruto se movió para hacerle espacio. Se sintió agradecido cuando el rubio no se acurrucó contra él. Sin embargo, su compañero estiró un brazo sobre su pecho, el toque era bastante escaso y realmente no se sentía invasiva en lo más mínimo.

Alzó la mano para colocar su mano en ese el brazo haciendo que Naruto se estremeciera un poco como si esperase a que se lo arrancase. Pero Sasuke simplemente sonrió al techo y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Pues sí, quizás Sasuke ha sido un poco demasiado agradable en este capítulo y estuve pensado en eso por un largo tiempo. Pero al final, decidí que estaba un 50% normal y un 50% bastardo y es en este punto donde quiero que este así que lo dejé tan cual. Está siendo agradable, pero al mismo tiempo sigue siendo un gilipollas, algo así como un equilibrio. Mientras tanto yay, la primera mamada y otra vez pienso que unas pocas personas estarán sorprendidas que de fuese Sasuke quien lo inicio, una vez más. Tengo mis razones, algunas de las cuales se verán en la Parte 12, pero mejor no me adelanto a mí misma.

¡Nos vemos!

 **Notas traductora** : ¡Hola de nuevo! Y como siempre os vuelvo a agradecer el apoyo que le dais a esta traducción, me dais fuerza para continuar. Este capitulo fue muy interesante ¿verdad? xD Dejadme saber lo que pensáis en los reviews, me encanta leerlos. ¡Muchos besos y abrazos!

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Bye Bye.


	28. Despertar 4

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 11**

 **Despertar**

 **Capítulo 4/5**

Sasuke bostezó y se estiró antes de sentarse, o al menos de intentarlo. Lamentablemente, en algún momento en la noche, Naruto se había abalanzado sobre él y ahora ya no era solo un brazo lo que tenía encima, también tenía una pierna y la mitad del cuerpo contrario.

Le dio un codazo para poder liberarse, provocando un resoplido. Finalmente, se pudo sentar y estirarse correctamente.

"¿Por qué eres siempre tan bruto?" murmuró el dobe contra su almohada.

"¿Y tú no?"

 _"Cadate."_

Naruto se sentó, dio un gran bostezo antes de enfocar los ojos soñolientos sobre él y formó una gran sonrisa. Era una de esas sonrisas traviesas que le hacían sentirse inquieto, y con buena razón.

El rubio le agarró sus hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás con la suficiente fuerza como para que si su cabeza no hubiese golpeado la almohada, le hubiese el cuello contra suelo. Milésimas de segundo después, le estaba besando bruscamente. Clavó los dedos en el antebrazo de Naruto en un intento de empujarlo, pero o no puso demasiado animo en ello o su captor era un poco demasiado fuerte par que cediese sin ser golpearlo.

Por supuesto, eso siempre era una opción.

Pero entonces Naruto comenzó a explorar y perdió su fuerza de voluntad por completo.

Fue directo a su cuello, a su debilidad. Desafortunadamente, el ojiazul sabía demasiado. Este se abrió camino por la garganta y mordió con fuerzas su clavícula haciéndole dejar escapar un suave jadeo y arquear la espalda ligeramente, ya sea por el dolor o por el placer, no estaba del todo seguro de por cuál de las dos. Y luego vinieron los pezones, primero uno y luego el otro, los lamió, chupó y mordió

"¿Es que ya ni siquiera puedes durar ni un día?" dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

"Oh, vamos teme, me dijiste que no podríamos viajar hoy."

"Porque todavía estas débil."

"No lo estoy."

Bueno, ciertamente no lo parecía en el momento.

"No me importa cómo te sientas ahora, no viajar significa que tienes que descansar, ¡no ponerte cachondo y andar tonteando, idiota!"

"No es lo mismo una pequeña lucha de media hora que caminar durante ocho horas."

"Así es como lo hacemos", murmuró Sasuke. "Aun así ¿qué diablos está mal contigo esta mañana? Como dije, ya lo hicimos ayer por noche."

El Uzumaki se detuvo por completo, pero seguía flotando sobre él y no parecía que se fuese a mover pronto.

"En realidad yo estaba uh… pensando en lo de anoche," admitió a regañadientes.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué fue lo diferente de ayer pero logró detenerse justo a tiempo. Bueno cierto, le hizo una felación pero estaba seguro que el otro no pensaba en eso como un gran problema.

"No voy a chupártela de nuevo," le dijo Sasuke.

"¿Nunca más?"

"No sé, definitivamente no ahora."

"Oh," respondió Naruto con una especie de alivio. Eso hizo cosas raras en su ego. Figúrate.

"Supongo que podría, ya sabes, creo que es justo que..."

"¿Qué te dije acerca de lo de acabar las frases?" le preguntó molesto.

"Sólo pensé que te gustaría que te devolviese el favor, supongo."

Sorprendentemente, no había pensado en eso. Tal vez debería dejarle hacer, después de todo, como él decía, era lo justo. Y _realmente_ se sorprendió al sentirse endurecer levemente por solo imaginárselo. _Eso_ era extraño. La anticipación era algo nunca le provoco esa reacción, por lo general siempre necesitaba algún tipo de estímulo físico. Pero lo que más le sorprendió de todo esto era que Naruto se ofreciese a hacer tal cosa.

"¿Por qué estás tan caliente esta mañana?"

"Ya te lo dije por qué."

"Si estas realmente tan ansiosos, ve a hacerte una paja en el baño o algo así."

El rubio reflexiono esa opción por un momento y de nuevo su cerebro no hizo otra cosa que imaginar cosas raras. Después de todo, el dobe estaba así porque había estado pensado en lo que le había hecho la noche anterior. ¿Pensaría en ello mientras él...?

Se sacudió la cabeza mentalmente y se dijo a si mimo que no debía de ser idiota. Ellos hacían esto para aliviar la tensión, no lo hacían porque se atrajesen el uno al otro... ¿verdad?

Era un pensamiento difícil de tragar en este momento. Lo que hizo anoche no fue eficiente, no fue necesario, lo hizo simplemente porque quiso. Naruto había estado tan sumiso, tumbado allí quiero se vio tan...

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

"De todos modos ¿por qué preocupas tanto por ser justo?" preguntó el Uchiha. "¿Acaso tienes curiosidad?"

"Tal vez."

Tuvo la impresión de que no había pensado mucho en ello y se preguntó por qué se molestaba. ¿Realmente disfrutaba provocándole este tipo de pensamientos perturbadores?

Aparentemente sí.

"No me siento con ganas de calmar tu curiosidad."

"¿Qué?"

"Significa: 'bájate de encima mío, maldito idiota'."

Naruto no parecía feliz pero aún así le dejó ir, se sentó de nuevo frente a él y frunció el ceño.

"De todas formas ¿por qué llevas la cuenta? Sigues diciendo 'ya lo hicimos ayer por la noche' como si tuviese que significar algo. "

"No estás frustrado _cada_ día."

El rubio rodó sus ojos, "Soy un chico, por supuesto que lo estoy. Además, no se veía como si no lo estuvieras disfrutando", añadió con una sonrisa dando una mirada significativa al abultamiento obvio en la ingle de Sasuke.

El pelinegro se sentó rápidamente y le miró. Iban a ser un largo par de días.

* * *

Estos días donde la pareja no tenía nada que hacer eran muy raros. Incluso aquellas veces que no corrían peligro inmediato ni trabajaban en algún problema, aún tenían el camino para recorrer. Pero hoy no. El médico le había dicho que Naruto necesitaba descanso y no estaba de humor para cargar con el dobe si este se desplomaba de nuevo, así que aquí estaban.

A decir verdad, estaba un poco aburrido y ligeramente perdido al no saber qué hacer. Nunca había experimentado el concepto de tener tiempo libre y no estaba seguro de que podía hacer para calmar a su aburrida mente. Pero, siendo realistas, Naruto no era el único que necesitaba un poco de descanso. Últimamente se había estado presionando mucho y había comenzado a sentirse cansado de sí mismo.

Después de todo, el rubio no era el único que comía mal y tal vez un par de días de descanso sería algo bueno para ambos.

Y ahora que pensaba en ello, se preguntó por qué estaba tan centrado en llegar a casa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿dónde estaba ahora su hogar? ¿A dónde regresaba? Le había dicho al dobe que era algo refrescante en estar lejos de sus problemas por un tiempo, así que ¿por qué estaba tan obsesionado con volver a ellos? Bueno, lo más seguro es que necesitase tener un objetivo. Pero ¿era su intrínseca necesidad lo que le empujaba hacia la meta o era algún otro motivo? ¿realmente quería volver lo más rápido posible?

"Si no te vas a comer eso antes de que se te enfríe, lo haré yo," se ofrecido Naruto al ver que no tocaba su almuerzo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y dio un mordisco.

"Deberías agradecerme de que te deje salir hoy", le dijo poco después de tragar.

A decir verdad se hartó de que su compañero invadiese su espacio personal. Al parecer, se aburría fácilmente y su único y gran plan para entretenerse era 'perder el tiempo'. Pero como ya le había dicho, ya lo hicieron la noche anterior y por lo tanto sus frustraciones deberían estar fuera de combate por al menos un par de días. Bueno, eso es era lo que le decía su cerebro y sus pasadas experiencias, pero su traidor cuerpo tenía otras ideas. Así que estaba entre ceder y dar a Naruto una forma de aliviar su aburrimiento y quemar energía o matarlo. En su lugar, decidieron salir a buscar el almuerzo y estirar las piernas.

"Después de comer voy a ir a buscar algo más ropa," anunció el Uzumaki. "Después de lo de la cuevas sólo tengo una camisa y ahora que cada uno tiene su propia mochila supongo que estaría bien llevar algo más de ropa conmigo."

No era una mala idea y él también estaba en el mismo barco, así que asintió con la cabeza y miró a un lado. Justo debajo del toldo del lugar donde estaban comiendo había un par de niños jugando con una pelota.

Después de terminar con su almuerzo Naruto dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, después siguió la mirada del Uchiha y clavó sus ojos en los niños.

"Algo de aquí me recuerda a casa," comentó con nostalgia. "Me pregunto qué creen que me paso."

"Ni siquiera _tú_ lo sabes," señaló Sasuke.

La débil sonrisa de su compañero se torció un poco. "Me gustaría poder recordarlo."

No era el único. Pero mientras que el dobe tenía curiosidad por el hueco vacio en su memoria, él estaba mucho más interesado en tratar de revertir lo que había sucedido. No era que despertar desnudo en un claro provocado por una explosión a cientos de kilómetros de su casa y no poder recordar cómo habían acabado allí no fuese ya lo suficientemente preocupante, pero lo que cada vez era más alarmante era la falta continua de chakra. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que habían dejado el claro y todavía no había indicios de que fuese a regresar. La preocupación de que tal vez no volvería nunca estaba empezando a crecer.

Después del almuerzo tenía pocas opciones para llenar su tiempo. Así que supuso que la pereza le obligó a arrastrarse detrás del Uzumaki mientras este vagaba a través de las tiendas locales. Al menos él también consiguió ropa nueva. Tener mudas adicionales de ropa resolvería muchos problemas y no ocupan demasiado espacio. Finalmente Naruto empezó a entrecerrar los ojos de dolor así que le envió de nuevo a la habitación mientras él iba a buscar algo para la cena.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta pudo ver como unas nubes oscuras empezaban pasar por encima de su cabeza, también escuchó un trueno en la distancia. Llego al interior del hostal cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Entró en la habitación para encontrar al dobe sin pantalones acostado en un futon apresuradamente preparado. Al parecer ya ni siquiera estaba tratando de encubrir su dolor y aunque ya le había dicho que eso era estúpido se preguntaba si era una mala señal que hubiese desistido a hacerse el fuerte tan fácilmente.

Mezcló algunos de los medicamentos que el médico le había recetado en una taza de agua caliente, le obligo a sentarse y a que se la bebiese. Apenas media hora después ya se había quedado dormido y roncaba felizmente en su cama. Mientras tanto, él se sentó al lado de la ventana y ceno mientras contemplaba la tormenta. Las nubes hicieron que la habitación se sumiese en la oscuridad entes de lo normal, pero a Sasuke siempre le habían fascinación las tormentas. Le gustaba escuchar a la lluvia en el techo, también el trueno y ver la luz del rayo en el cielo. No sabía por qué una cosa tan violenta le hacía sentirse tan tranquilo, pero lo hacía. Incluso los ronquidos de Naruto mezclados con la lluvia y los truenos eran extrañamente relajantes.

Se sentó allí durante horas, hasta que el ronquido de su compañero se detuvo bruscamente y unos pocos minutos después le escucho levantarse y dirigirse hasta él. El ojiazul se sentó a su lado en silencio y sin decir ni una palabra tomó el pan apenas tocado y olvidado en su mano y le dio un mordisco.

Lo mastico pensativo para luego tragar con cuidado.

"Me encantan las tormentas, "comentó Naruto.

Por alguna extraña razón le molestaba que tuviesen algo en común.

"Bien por ti".

El rubio tomó otro bocado más pequeño y lo masticó.

"Sabes que está bien que me dejes aquí, ¿verdad?"

 _Esto_ le tomó por sorpresa y Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido. Su compañero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero podía decir que no era una sonrisa sincera.

"No estamos realmente en peligro y sé que odias estar sentado sin hacer nada. No quiero retrasarte de nuevo."

"Fuiste _tú_ el que _me_ convenció de que viajásemos juntos," le recordó enfáticamente.

"Sí, y dos semanas después casi me dejaste atrás cuando me encarcelaron. Sé que no te gusto, sé que no piensas en nosotros como amigos y ya me has ayudado de todas las formas posibles. No es que sea ingrato, estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas hecho, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado... "

"No me siento obligado," espetó. "¿Por qué debería de estarlo?"

El blondo parecía decepcionado ante la reacción. "Supongo que no hay ninguna razón. Así que probablemente simplemente deberías seguir adelante sin mí."

Hablando de lo inesperado.

"¿De dónde viene todo esto?"

"Hasta ahora no he mejorado lo suficientemente rápido," admitió el ojiazul.

Así que era por eso. El muy dobe tenía la esperanza de recuperarse en una noche. Y en realidad, ya no estaba tan mal. Ayer había estado muerto en vida y hoy había estado sin dolores durante casi todo el día. A menos que...

"¿Cuánto tiempo antes de regresar a la habitación te llevaba doliendo la cabeza?"

El de ojos azules se avergonzó ante la pregunta. "Uh, en realidad, desde antes de que saliésemos. Sin embargo, no se hizo más fuerte hasta más tarde."

Así que sí que se lo había estado ocultando. Pero al final el dolor se había vuelto demasiado fuerte.

"Aún así estas mejorando", dijo Sasuke con desdén. "No estás ni la mitad de mal que ayer".

"Supongo," respondió el otro con incertidumbre.

"¿De verdad estás _tan_ ansioso de que te deje atrás?" preguntó el pelinegro con una ceja levantada.

"No, ¡por supuesto que no!"

"Pues estas haciendo un gran trabajo tentándome."

"Mira, sólo es que pareces muy ansioso en volver, siempre manteniéndote en movimiento y todo eso."

Sasuke se enfrentó de nuevo hacia la ventana justo a tiempo de ver una llamarada brillante de iluminar las nubes.

"He empezado a darme cuenta de que eso ya no es tan importante."

"¿En serio?" preguntó sorprendido. "¿Por qué?"

"No tengo por qué explicártelo."

"¡Vamos teme!"

Pero Sasuke no respondió. No solo porque no tuviese ganas de compartirlo, sino porque todavía ni siquiera él estaba seguro. A lo mejor se había dado cuenta de que corría hacia una vida que no valía la pena recorrer, pero eso no lo acababa de explicar y que no sabía si era por eso que todavía dudaba.

"Han pasado ya como dos meses", dijo el Uchiha en su lugar. "Unos pocos días o una semana más no va a causar una gran diferencia, ya lo dijiste en Adessa."

"Sí, pero no pensé que te sintieses de la misma manera. Desde el inicio nunca has querido perder el tiempo y siempre queriendo ir hacia delante. Lo que quiero decir, ¿te vas a detener solo por mí?"

"No," el pelinegro se burló ante la idea. "Es de sentido común tomar un descanso de vez en cuando para no quemarnos a nosotros mismos, unos días de descanso después de semanas enteras viajando no es perder el tiempo."

"Vaaaale", dijo Naruto lentamente. "Claro, supongo que tienes razón. Pero Sasuke, ¿qué pasa si no mejoro? ¿Qué pasa si hay algo realmente malo en mí?"

"El doctor dijo que podías volver si no habías mejorado mucho. Te sugiero que pruebes de ir antes de empezar a cavar su propia tumba. Dudo que te mueras dobe."

El blondo asintió aliviado. Pero el pelinego no estaba seguro de si ese alivio era por recibir ayuda del médico o por que hubiese negado la oferta de dejarle atrás.

* * *

Naruto se sentó en la mesa de metal fresco y miró a su alrededor, tratando de parecer relajado e incluso un poco emocionado por estar aquí.

Aun que de cierto modo, era verdad. En casa el único tratamiento médico venia por parte de Sakura, Tsunade o ambas. Decir que no eran las personas más amables en el mundo sería una gran subestimación. Oh bueno, eran levemente agradable cuando estaba seriamente herido, pero generalmente eso era traducido a que Sakura le pegaría en la cabeza por ser imprudente y eso dolía tanto como la herida en sí.

Así que estaba muy contento, por fin tenía la posibilidad de tratar con un médico sin ataques de violencia ocasional, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba muy preocupado por lo que el doctor pudiese decir.

Cuando le había hecho la oferta a Sasuke de que lo dejase atrás no había sido una decisión hecha ligera. Normalmente trataría de ser optimista, se encogería de hombros siendo imprudente por su propio bienestar. Y había sido optimista al principio, pensó que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de descanso y comida adecuada. Pero el dolor de cabeza de ayer fue revelador. Ahora, en lugar de hacer frente a la migraña ocasional, era raro que no le doliese. Así que después de esa primera noche, tener aquel encuentro _tan_ relajante con Sasuke, comer algo de comida real, dormir toda una noche y que todavía le doliese le hizo sentirse muy nervioso.

El Uchiha estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, mirando melancólicamente sus brazos cruzados. Era obvio que no le gustaba estar aquí, pero había venido por su propia voluntad, guiándole hacia la consulta del médico sin ni siquiera preguntarle. A pesar de que el moreno parecía desinteresado, era una especie de alivio tenerle ahí. Por supuesto esa sensación podría irse al garete si el médico le daba una mala noticia y su compañero decidía dejarlo atrás después de todo.

Muy pronto, el médico llegó, un hombre de aspecto amigable, canoso con gafas y cara redonda. Naruto le dio automáticamente una gran sonrisa.

"¡Hola Doctor! Realmente no te llegue a conocer pero quería darle las gracias por ayudarme el otro día, te lo agradezco muchísimo."

El doctor parecía ligeramente sorprendido por el buen ánimo de su paciente así que compartió una mirada con el Uchiha.

"Bueno, parece bastante enérgico", comentó el médico. "Creo que tal vez le has dado demasiada medicina. Puede tener este efecto."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "No, esto es normal."

"Oh," el hombre se volvió hacia el ojiazul y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. "Bueno, es un placer verte consciente Naruto. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

El rubio se dio cuenta que iba a abrir la boca solo para empezar a mentir. No sabía por qué, no le haría ningún favor, y mentir no era exactamente algo hacia con facilidad o regularidad. Supuso que era porque siempre trataba de hacerse el fuerte. Pero Sasuke le había retado a que pensase antes de hablar.

"Un poco mejor", dijo con cuidado. "Pero el dolor todavía no desaparece."

"¿Te has vuelto a desmayar?"

"No."

"¿Has estado durmiendo?"

"Por supuesto. Sasuke me obligaba a dormir. ¡Con hierbas!" Pero cuando vio los ojos del pelinegro ensanchándose en pánico se apresuro añadir: "Esas hierbas que nos distes me noquean completamente."

"Está bien. Bueno, por lo visto no estás empeorando pero tampoco hay mucha mejoría," el médico hizo una pausa mientras pensaba. "Supongo podría intentar convenceros a que os toméis otro par de días de descanso, ¿podríais hacerlo?"

Negó con la cabeza antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir nada. "Si crees que tarde o temprano acabaré mejorando, creo que prefiero continuar. Yo, uh, quiero seguir adelante," corrigió después de un momento.

Era verdad, no quería separarse de su compañero, sólo había estado dispuesto a eso si lo que tenía era demasiado grave. Si ese no era el caso, se negaba a quedarse atrás.

"No he asegurado que mejorarías. Ni siquiera te he chequeado todavía. Lo único que he dicho es que no parecías peor de la última vez.

"Bueno, vamos a ello doctor, realmente estoy listo para buenas noticias."

* * *

Cuando salieron mas tarde de la consulta estaba de mejor humor. El médico le había hecho unas cuantas pruebas y le dijo que parecía estar en una buena condición física teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado, de manera que ya se sentía mucho mejor. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido a un dolor sordo y estaba satisfecho con la noticia de que probablemente comenzaría a sentirse mejor dentro de un par de días, dijo que no pudo encontrar nada físicamente mal con él. Cabe decir que eso fue gran alivio.

"Así que supongo que, después de todo, no tienes porque dejarme atrás" le dijo a Sasuke cuando entraron en su habitación.

"Es una pena, ya me había empezando a acostumbrarse a la idea" regresó.

"Ooohh, muy divertido Sasuke. Sé que no quieres abandonarme", dijo con confianza mientras caminaba al baño y se desnudaba en el camino. Después de todas las pruebas médicas sentía que necesitaba un gran baño caliente.

Sasuke le siguió hasta la puerta donde se inclinó y le sonrió.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro. Pero siempre y cuando puedas seguir mi ritmo, no me importa lo que hagas."

Bueno, eso era probablemente cierto. Pero el moreno parecía bastante contento con la perspectiva así que no hizo comentarios.

Sasuke seguía con esa expresión moderadamente satisfecha y pasó desnudo unos segundos tratando de averiguar lo que significaba. Finalmente pensó que encontró una respuesta.

"Estás a feliz porque ya no tienes que cuidar de mí."

"No es eso", sentencio el Uchiha.

Rodó los ojos y se inclinó para encender el grifo. Casi saltó cuando sintió una palma caliente sobre la parte superior de su culo, un poco más arriba, en la espalda.

"Pensé que dijiste que ayer era demasiado pronto", dijo el rubio con sorpresa, sin atreverse a mover.

La mano se detuvo repentinamente y deseó no haber abierto la boca. Tal vez se había olvidado momentáneamente del seguimiento y lo acababa de estropear.

"Tienes razón".

Sintió a su compañero alejarse y él se enderezó y se volvió tan rápido como pudo, agarrándole del brazo antes de que pudiera irse. Sasuke dejó que le detuviera y ahora le miraba con expectación, como si esperase que le discutiese. Y realmente quería hacerlo. Demonios, incluso quería perder el tiempo aún cuando la cabeza todavía le palpitaba. Es cierto que por una parte solo porque era un adolescente cachondo, pero en su mayoría era que la sensación de tocar a su compañero le hacía sentirse mejor y lo tranquilizaba de una manera que nunca podría haber imaginado.

Pero al parecer el Uchiha entendía que hacerlo demasiado a menudo era algo raro. Como si la situación en si no fuese ya lo suficientemente rara para empezar. O tal vez sólo pensaba que le hacía parecer débil o algo, quien sabría tratándose de Sasuke. Pero sabía que la única forma de sacar al pelinegro de su forma de pensar era empezar una discusión y hacerle ver su punto de vista.

"Hacer un seguimiento es contraproducente", espetó el de ojos azules.

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido y no pudo culparlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quiera decir, lo único que sabía es que había sonado como algo que su compañero diría.

"¿Qué?"

"El punto es conseguir sacar algo fuera de nuestro sistema, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué reprimirse a hacerlo antes de lo normal?"

"No suenas como tú."

"En realidad, estoy _intentando_ sonar como tú," admitió el rubio. "Eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto."

Sasuke le miró interesado por un momento, luego sus ojos se estrecharon. "Si solo estás tratando de convencerme pa-"

Naruto lo interrumpió. "Mira, realmente tienes que aprender a divertirte de vez en cuando, por tu bien. Si quieres hacer algo divertido, simplemente hazlo, es así como yo lo veo. No sé por qué siempre tienes que ir justificándote las cosas a ti mismo."

"Uno de nosotros tiene que pensar," dijo su compañero sarcásticamente.

"Además," continuó ignorando la púa "supongo que te debo un lavado de cabello por haberme estado cuidando este último par de días."

Ahora Sasuke parecía roto alternando su mirada entre la bañera llena de agua caliente y Naruto, parecía estar decidiendo si valía la pena dejar a un lado su orgullo a cambio de una posible doble dosis de placer. Así que le ayudó a tomar su decisión, extendió la mano y tiró de su camisa. El moreno no se veía feliz por haber perdido el argumento pero aún así no se resistió.

Se quedo ahí y dejó que deslizase su camisa por sus hombros y le dejase caer al suelo. Arrastró sus manos por los costados de Sasuke hasta agarrar sus caderas, luego comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, hacia la bañera, llevando a su compañero con él.

Este no ofreció mucha resistencia y finalmente suspiró con resignación.

"Muy bien, por una vez tienes un punto," aceptó aunque con un tono poco impresionado. "Pero mi regla de anoche sigue en pie."

"¿Comerme todos las verduras?" preguntó el de ojos azules esperanzado con una sensación de hundimiento.

"Sin el esfuerzo excesivo. Lo último que necesito es que te partas tu ya dañada cabeza con un lado de la bañera o algo así."

Las piernas de blondo que estaban en contacto con los lado de esta se quedaron inmóviles.

"Está bien, pillo la regla de 'no lucha libre en los baños', ya sangro lo suficiente cuando estamos rodando por la hierba. Pero vamos teme ¡estoy bien! ¡No me puedes pedir que no participe! "

"Puedo", dijo Sasuke con firmeza

A la mierda eso. Puede ser que ayer por la noche hubiese sido agradable de dejar que el otro se hiciera cargo, pero había algo acerca de no ser capaz de unirse de la manera que él quería que lo dejó un poco frustrado después. Era como si no hubiese conseguido todo lo que había querido de ese encuentro a pesar de que había conseguido mucho más de lo que había esperado. Y a pesar que imaginarse de nuevo lo de la noche anterior todavía nublaba su mente, y por así decirlo valía la pena tener que ser paciente. Aun así no quería dejarse hacer dos veces seguidas.

Pero el pelinegro estaba siendo injustificadamente testarudo por lo que probablemente era inútil tratar de convencerle.

Así que se inclinó hacia delante y le besó. No agresivamente, no quiso llevar el juego tan lejos aún, pero profundamente. Luego llevó su mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello contrario, dejando que sus dedos se enlazasen con las puntas de cabello negro para después romper el beso y chupar en ese pequeño lugar mágico justo debajo de la oreja de Sasuke. Oyó como la respiración contraria se entrecortaba y sintió como el cuerpo de su compañero se relajaba exactamente cómo había querido. ¡Así que era esto lo que tenía que hacer para evitar que se comportase como un testarudo imbécil! Estaba haciendo todo lo que había aprendido hasta el momento y al parecer estaba funcionando. Acariciarle el pelo y lamer ese lugar en el cuello eran los dos de sus puntos débiles y al parecer jugar con los dos al mismo conseguía que este jadease en sus brazos.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que este era el secreto para relajar al bastardo podría haber considerado hacer esto hace siglos.

En volvió su otro brazo alrededor del Uchiha y colocó la palma de su mano contra la base de su columna vertebrannl, empujando con los dedos con la esperanza de estrechar sus cuerpos aun mas, entonces Sasuke gimió _muy_ fuerte.

Y por supuesto que el moreno hacia este tipo de ruidos de vez en cuando, pero por lo general eran basante contenidos y no tan fuertes. Pero este conmociono a ambos. Sasuke sacudió sus manos y dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba sonrojado, respiraba profundamente y le miraba con unos ojos acusadores y entrecerrados.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el rubio.

El otro no respondió y se dio cuenta que estaba tan sorprendido y confundido como él.

"¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó finalmente.

Joder, ¿le había cogido desprevenido?

"Besarte," respondió de manera obvio el ojiazul. "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No era bueno?"

"Responde a la pregunta."

Naruto suspiró. "Está bien, se de tu punto débil en el cuello y en el pelo, así que pensé que ambos a la vez se sentiría bien", admitió.

"¿Y mi espalda?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido para darse cuenta finalmente de cuál era el problema real. "¿En serio?" preguntó con una sonrisa, "¿También te gusta ese sitio en la espalda? Wow, _soy_ la hostia."

Era muy posible que gracias a que Sasuke nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie hiciese que casi cualquier parte de su cuerpo fuese tan irrazonablemente sensible en los momentos íntimos, pero parecía demasiado inverosímil que todos los encontrase al azar. Al parecer, poner atención a esos tres puntos a la vez provocaba ese ruido desenfrenado.

EL Uchiha parecía molesto y no era de extrañar. Había estado un poco demasiado abierto para su comodidad y ya sabía que tener el control era impensable para él.

Pero justo cuando se estaba preparando para que ser golpeado el moreno se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo sus pálidas manos sobre sus morenos hombros y le empujase hacia abajo obligándole a sentarse en el borde de la bañera mientras que su compañero se puso de rodillas delante de él, dejando las manos descansar en la parte superior de las piernas de Naruto.

Por un momento salvaje, pensó que le iba a chupar de nuevo y pensó que, en lo que se refiere a arranques de ira Sasuke, ese era un increíble buen resultado, pero el moreno no se movió para llevarlo a su boca. En cambio, comenzó a mover sus manos hacia arriba, de una manera firme y extrañamente exploratoria. Le tomó o un buen par de minutos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba intentando.

"Vamos tres a cero", dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Dos-uno," corregido lacónicamente. "El pelo no cuenta, simplemente es relajante."

Obviamente, su aliado no se dio cuenta de que acababa de admitir que le gustaba que le acariciase el pelo pero decidió no llamar la atención sobre eso. Estaba contento de que encontrase su toque le relajase, pero al mismo tiempo también lo encontraba divertido.

"No recuerdo cual es ese 'uno'", bromeó.

Casi distraídamente, Sasuke dejó pasar su pulgar derecho por el pliegue de la pierna cerca de la ingle causándole un escalofrío.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo", soltó con una voz ligeramente ronca, "ese es uno. Pero eh, te habrás dado cuenta que no tengo ganas de esperar a que busques por todo mi cuerpo solo para igualarnos. A lo mejor no tengo otro punto dulce".

Vio los ojos de su compañero parpadeo con evidente impaciencia. Y a pesar de estar en una habitación bien iluminada y ser completamente desnudo mientras las manos contrarias vagan inquisitivamente sobre el pecho, no se sentía avergonzado en lo más mínimo.

"¿Punto dulce? No importa. Te muy excitas fácilmente, tienes que tener más".

Naruto sonrió, "Hah, quizá tu eres mi punto dulce."

Las pálidas manos se detuvieron en él por un momento mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando dejaste escapar ese ruido, en su mayoría, bueno... Sólo quiero decir que eso realmente me pone, ¿sabes?"

No podía entender que hubiese dicho algo malo, pero el profundo ceño fruncido de Sasuke no parecía contento por la noticia. Para él, le había dicho una especie de elogio, pero a juzgar por la mirada que estaba recibiendo en estos momentos parecía que en su lugar que le había mandado a la mierda.

"Solo acepta el maldito cumplido," le dijo antes de que hablase.

"No quiero que me halagues, ese no es el punto."

El rubio se acercó y cerró los grifos antes de poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y empujarle firmemente hacia atrás dándole espacio suficiente para hundirse otra vez en la bañera y así para poder mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

"Si el punto es sacar algo de nuestro sistema, hay que hacer que se sienta bien para que funcione, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke no parecía tan cabreado como antes pero cuando este fue a abrir la boca de nuevo, _sabiendo_ que estaba a punto de decir algo desagradable, el Uzumaki le besó para callarle.

Le empujó hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de moreno chocó contra los azulejos. Se resistió en un principio, pero él simplemente empujó con más fuerza.

"No lucha libre en los baños, ¿recuerdas?" murmuró el ojiazul contra sus labios.

"Sin esfuerzo excesivo," respondió.

"No seas un imbécil", añadió Naruto.

Finalmente sintió la boca de Sasuke enroscarse en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

"Entonces deja de ser un idiota."

"Cállate teme," sugirió sonriendo antes de reiniciar el beso.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora** : Así que sí, vieron bien. Por primera vez en esta historia a salido de mis predicciones y habrá un quinto capítulo. Este se estaba haciendo demasiado largo.

Naruto está siendo un poco demasiado complaciente y lentamente está empezando a deslizarse un poco. Y soy sólo yo, ¿o las cosas se están volviendo más cálidas entre ambos? Son casi lindos *sonríe* Sé que todo el asunto acerca de Naruto diciéndole a Sasuke que podía dejarle atrás era un poco inesperado, pero en realidad él no quería que pasase. Él quiere aparecer fuerte y no quiere retener a Sasuke con él. De todos modos, parece que finalmente Naruto se siente un poco mejor, así que veremos a dónde nos lleva todo esto.

Hasta la próxima vez.

 **Notas traductora:** ¡Hola! ¿Hola? ¿Seguís ahí? Si es así, siento mucho la tardanza, aun que esta vez no fue mi culpa, al menos no del todo. Mi ordenador decidió tomarse unas vacaciones y se negó a trabajar. Gracias a dios, después de bastante tiempo, pude recuperar todos los archivos y continuar traduciendo.

La larga espera también se debe a que hace poco salió el Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 y me está quitando más horas de las que debería… pero merece la pena, si alguna vez tenéis oportunidad de jugarlo no la rechacéis, sobre todo porque esta la batalla final que tanto queremos ver en el anime y que parece que nunca llegara por culpa del relleno infinito.

Pero bueno, dejemos hablar de mí y hablemos de nuestros chicos, parece que cada vez se llevan mejor ¿no? Son adorables cuando se preocupa el uno por el otro pero no quieren demostrarlo. Esperemos que Naruto se recupere pronto del todo y continúen con el viaje de nuevo. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?

Gracias a todos los que añadís esta historia a favoritos y los que le añaden alerta. También muchos besos y abrazos a todos aquellos que dejáis vuestra opinión en los reviews, se os quiere.

Hasta la semana que viene, esta vez de seguro.

Bye, Bye.


	29. Despertar 5

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 11**

 **Despertar**

 **Capítulo 5/5**

Naruto se despertó en la oscuridad de la habitación, podía escuchar los suaves sonidos de un Sasuke dormido en algún lugar a su derecha. No estaban a más de un metro de distancia, pero le tomó unos segundos para lograr escuchar la respiración profunda del pelinegro

La habitación estaba increíblemente oscura, sin ninguna pista de aurora se dio cuenta de que apenas había dormido unas pocas horas antes de despertarse y no podría encontrar que le había despertado. No podía haber sido ninguna clase de ruido fuerte porque Sasuke seguía durmiendo plácidamente. También notó, con alivio, que su cabeza no dolía. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se despertaba sin sentir dolor y un poderoso sentimiento se extendió por su cuerpo, era algo más que alivio, era como un agradecimiento profundo.

Bueno, al parecer el médico estaba en lo cierto. Solo necesitaba un poco más de descanso y todo estaría bien de nuevo. El único inconveniente era que ahora ya no tenía más sueño. Por supuesto que no era algo sorprendente. El último par de días había dormido más de todas las semanas anteriores y por eso no era extraño que se sintiese tan despejado. Se preguntó si debería despertar a su compañero para decirle las buenas noticias, pero no tenía ganas de que le atacara o le gritase, ambas opciones serían muy probables.

Oh bueno, se encogió de hombros, tal vez ahora que se sentía mejor podía volver con su entrenamiento. Esperaba que fuese cual fuese la enfermedad que había tenido no empeorase con ejercicio mental como solía hacerlo antes.

Se sentó en su futón con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos, trató de estabilizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón alterados por su anterior euforia. Finalmente consiguió entrar en un estado más pacífico y abrió un ojo para asegurarse que Sasuke seguía dormido.

Una vez que considero que estaba a salvo, cerró sus ojos de nuevo y pasó unos minutos más tratando de relajarse completamente. Dejó su mente en blanco y se abrió al entorno al mismo tiempo que no dejó que le distrajera. Simplemente se dejo arrastrar por él y sintió la energía natural comienza a fluir a través de sus músculos antes de...

Echó su cabeza rubia hacia atrás y gritó cuando el dolor le atravesó súbitamente con una intensidad que nunca había experimentado antes. Todos sus miembros se congelaron tan duramente que sus músculos se acalambraron por reflejo. No hace falta decir que perdió totalmente la calma en un instante. Segundos más tarde, el dolor retrocedido lo suficiente para poder tomar una profunda bocanada de aire de nuevo y sus miembros finalmente cedieron dejándose caer de espaladas en su futón. Respiraba con dificultad y entrecortadamente mientras sentía como si alguien estuviera tratando de sacar su cerebro a por sus ojos con una daga oxidada.

A medida que el dolor inicial disminuyó un poco más, abrió los ojos con cautela para ver unos gemelos orbes oscuros mirándole fijamente. Eventualmente comenzó a escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

"- diablos estabas haciendo?"

"¡Deja de gritar, Sasuke!"

En realidad, su propia voz fue demasiado fuerte, mucho más fuerte que la de Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que su compañero hablaba con un tono normal, aún así, hacia que su cabeza palpitase.

"No _he_ gritado," advirtió sombríamente. "Pero si no me dices lo que estabas haciendo definitivamente _lo haré_. La forma en que estabas sentado..."

La voz de Sasuke decayó por un momento para después levantar su mano y pasar un dedo justo por encima de los labios del blondo. El pelinegro miró su dedo lleno de sangre oscura y su mirada se intensificó.

Podría mentir, después de todo no es como si la meditación y la recolección de energía natural que le estuviese haciéndole daño. A veces empeoraba las cosas, pero eso fue porque había estado enfermo... ¿verdad?

De repente se sintió muy idiota. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo la oportunidad de mentir porque parecía que su compañero lo descubrió por sí mismo.

"No hay forma de que hayas sido tan estúpido como para seguir intentando acumular energía natural cuando te dije que no lo hicieras," comenzó con un tono bajo.

"Dijiste que..." tuvo que tragar para volver a intentarlo. Le era muy difícil hablar en este momento. "Dijiste que no lo hiciera" accedió finalmente. "Pero no por las mismas razones. Estoy bastante seguro de que si hubieras dicho que haría que mi cerebro explotase lo habría recordado."

Sasuke se sentó con una mirada casi de disgusto en su rostro. "Durante todo este tiempo, te has estado causando el dolor a ti mismo."

"¡No era a propósito!"

"¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo todas las noches cuando se suponía que tenias que estar durmiendo?"

"No _todas_ las noches. Y si hubiera sabido que era lo que hacía que me doliese la cabeza _todo el tiempo_ , hubiese parado antes. Sabía que a veces me hacía sentir peor pero pensé que era porque estaba enfermo, ¡no por que fuese eso lo que estaba haciéndome daño! "

"¿Y supongo que nunca te diste cuenta?"

"No," admitió a regañadientes.

"Tch. Tal vez es verdad que _eres_ tan estúpido."

Sasuke se levantó para dejarlo jadeando en el suelo y Naruto se sintió aun peor. Como si el dolor no era suficiente, la sensación de fracaso lo agudizó aún más. Había estado haciendo esto para hacerse más fuerte y más útil. Pero todo lo que había conseguido era hacerse más débil y convertirse en una carga. Y al parecer el Uchiha lo culpaba por ello, y tenía toda la razón. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta por si mismo hace mucho tiempo.

Pensó que su compañero estaba a punto de dejarlo e ignorarlo como normalmente hacia cuando estaba enfadado con él. Pero regresó unos minutos más tarde con una taza llena de agua de dulce olor que reconoció como la hierba que el médico les había dado.

Le ayudo a sentarse y beberlo todo antes de tumbarlo suavemente en su cama para que pudiese descansar. Momentos después le oyó metiéndose en su propia cama de nuevo y luego, solo silencio. Obviamente, Sasuke no iba a volver a dormir y el silencio entre ellos era más fuerte y más hiriente que sus anteriores palabras.

"Sasuke-"

"Cállate."

"Pero yo-"

"No quieras hablar conmigo ahora," advirtió.

"Tengo que hacerlo."

El moreno dejó escapar un ruido que sonaba a algo parecido entre un suspiro y un gruñido, luego oyó el movimiento de las sabanas.

"No lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?"

A su adolorido cerebro le tomo unos minutos sintetizar el significado de esa pregunta. E incluso cuando lo hizo, seguía estando confundido.

"¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Crees que me _gusta_ el dolor o que tuvieses que cuidar de mi todo el tiempo?"

El otro no respondió y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que Sasuke pensaba.

"No quiero ser una carga," le dijo enérgicamente.

"Ya lo has dicho antes" respondió el otro un poco más calmado.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"El cuidar de ti significa que yo... olvídalo. Eres estúpido, pero supongo que no eres un mentiroso."

"¡Como has podido ni siquiera pensar eso!" dijo el ojiazul acaloradamente.

"Cierto, no es como si te gustase ser el centro de atención."

Algo sutil cambio en la voz de su compañero, estuvo a punto de ignorarlo. Casi.

"¿Y ahora me estas tomando el pelo?"

"Te lo mereces. Pero supongo que de algún modo extraño, es una buena noticia."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó malhumorado.

"Significa que si dejas de hacerlo, te mejorarás. Por lo que podemos seguir adelante."

En cierto modo, Sasuke tenía razón. Aún se había sentido un poco adolorido estos días, y por lo visto, lo único que tenía que hacer era dejar de intentar recolectar energía natural y el dolor desaparecería por sí solo. No se sentía aliviado, solo muy estúpido y el sentimiento culpabilidad había vuelto, pero el Uchiha no parecía tan cabreado como hace cinco minutos, eso era bueno.

"¿Todavía estás enfadado?"

"Sí," respondió francamente.

"No vas a perdonármelo tan facil, ¿verdad?"

"No. ¿Todavía tienes ganas de hablar?"

"No."

"Bien."

* * *

Probablemente, hacer viajar a Naruto al día siguiente era demasiado duro. Después de la pasada noche ya no se sentía tan bien pero Sasuke tenía problemas para disculparse por eso. El muy idiota no había sido capaz de hacer la conexión entre la energía natural y los dolores de cabeza así que esto debería darle una lección. Y, sin duda, al final del día la lección quedaría más que aprendida.

A pesar de que no se sentía mal por eso, le costaba sentir placer ante la tortura de rubio. Por la mañana se había mantenido por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero en mediodía y ahora se estaba quedando atrás. Su rostro estaba de un color rojo brillante, el sudor goteaba de su frente y su respiración era áspera y desigual. Bueno, tal vez ya había aprendido la lección.

El pelinegro se detuvo y se volvió hacia Naruto mientras este intentaba llegar penosamente a su lado.

"¿Aún te sientes desafiante?" preguntó Sasuke suavemente.

El Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba y se dio cuenta de que no sólo se sentía mal, parecía que también estaba enfadado.

"Tenía mis razones," dijo el de ojos azules pasando de largo.

"Tómate un descanso."

"No lo necesito," respondió obstinadamente.

"No era una sugerencia."

"¿!Cuándo vas a dejar de a darme órdenes!?" exclamó su compañero volviéndose hacia él.

"¿Tal vez cuando pueda confiar en ti para que tomes decisiones por tu propio bienestar?"

"¡Está bien, la cagué! Tú tampoco eres perfecto ¿sabes?"

Parecía una sarcástica excesivamente confiada pero por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke no se sentía a la altura. Si se trataba de una competición para ver quién de los dos había hecho cosas más estúpidas en el pasado no estaba del todo seguro de querer participar, a pesar de que sabía de qué iba a ganar.

Además, Naruto no estaba realmente tan enfadado como parecía. Solo estaba adolorido y frustrado consigo mismo y arremetía en su contra para sentirse mejor. Sabía que esa era una buena táctica, él también lo hacía a menudo. Pero generalmente, el dobe no actuaba de esa manera y que no era un comportamiento que al que quisiese acostumbrarse.

"¿Cuál fue la razón?" preguntó su lugar.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el ojiazul sorprendido por la falta de discusión.

"Dijiste que tenías una razón para hacerlo, ¿cuál fue?"

"No importa" murmuró mirando a otro lado.

"Si era una buena razón, podrías hacer que me repensase tu grado de idiotez. Un poco." añadió el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

"No me importa lo que pienses de mí."

"Si, te importa."

Naruto prácticamente se balanceaba sobre sus pies, pero al menos había dejado de moverse. Así que se sentó en la orilla del camino, como si también quisiese hacer un descanso y por supuesto, su compañero se le unió después de unos segundos indecisos.

"En realidad, la razón ya no importa, ¿verdad?"

"Tengo curiosidad," soltó y era sorprendentemente cierto. No podía imaginar que beneficios tendría saberlo, tampoco creía que les fuese hacer sentir mejor ya que no le importaba. Sólo debía de preocuparse por que Naruto dejase de hacer cosas estúpidas. Pero supuso que le picaba la curiosidad por que, generalmente, era fácil sonsacarle las cosas al rubio.

Naruto usó su camisa para limpiarse el sudor de la cara y frunció el ceño por un buen rato, al parecer estaba decidiendo si contestar o no a su pregunta.

Eventualmente, la respondió: "No me necesitas."

El pelinegro resopló ante eso. "Eso no es algo nuevo".

El blondo se volvió con el ceño aún más fruncido, parecía un poco molesto.

"¿Quieres que te lo explique o prefieres seguir comportándote como un imbécil?"

"¿No puedo tener ambas cosas?"

Por lo visto no fue algo bueno que decir porque el comentario hizo que los labios de Naruto formasen una fina línea y le rehuyese la mirada para mirar el camino delante de ellos.

Recordó cuando este le dijo que no quería compartir sus cosas con él por que acabaría burlándose por eso después. Al parecer, Naruto había tomado nota de eso y mientras que le daba igual que su compañero compartiese o no sus pensamiento con él. Fue entonces se dio cuenta que quizás eso podría haber sido la causa de toda esta situación. Obviamente, el dobe había estado haciendo algo que no debería y lo había mantenido en secreto porque creía que no valía la pena decírselo. Eso le hizo entender que no podía tener las dos cosas, o confiaban el uno en el otro sin temor a las repercusiones o los secretos podrían llevarles por caminos peligrosos.

"Estoy escuchando."

"Sí bueno, no te lo voy a contar."

"No seas terco, no me voy a burlar."

Finalmente, los ojos azules le miraron, estaban extrañamente sorprendidos por sus palabras. Se preguntó por qué una declaración tan simple le provocaba ese tipo de reacción.

"Está bien. Mira, no me necesitas. No me siento realmente útil aquí. Pensé que si tenía algo de energía podrías confías en mí un poco más."

El moreno levantó una ceja ante la declaración. ¿ _Esa_ fue la razón de todo esto? Sonaba muy necesitado y la garganta le quemaba por soltar algún comentario mordaz, pero logró contenerse a tiempo. Más o menos.

"Es cierto, no te necesito."

A pesar de que Naruto había dicho lo mismo, se vio decepcionado por la afirmación.

"Pero viajar juntos hace las cosas más fáciles," se obligó a admitir. "Ha habido un montón de veces en las que viajar contigo ha hecho las cosas más complicadas y difíciles, pero en otras hubiesen sido mucho más difícil sin ti."

Ahora el Uzumaki le miraba francamente sorprendido, al menos eso era mejor que se estuviese regodeando por ello. Ya era lo suficiente difícil admitirlo como era.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

"Tu extraña habilidad para encantar a casi cada extraño que te encuentras en el camino nos ha dado un montón de información útil, supongo. Y tampoco eres completamente inútil en una pelea."

A pesar de los elogios un tanto ambiguos, su compañero le sonreía ligeramente.

"Supongo que no quieres hablar de lo que te podía haber pasado en la mansión de Lady Saito si yo no hubiese estado", añadió Naruto.

"Ni lo menciones."

"Así que ¿ _soy_ de ayuda?"

"A tu manera. Pero como ya te he dicho, no te necesito. Y tampoco creo que tú me necesites. Sólo hace las cosas más fáciles para ambos. La mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando no estás haciendo cosas estúpidas".

"Pensé que dijiste que no te ibas a burlar de mi."

"Y tú me creíste."

"¡Imbécil, yo-¡"

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó, sus manos volaron para sostener su cabeza como si tratase de mantener su cerebro dentro. Los dolores nunca llegaron tan de repente y a juzgar por el grito de su compañero debería sentirse como si alguien le estuviera perforando el cráneo con un pico. Era igual que la noche anterior, más de un dolor de cabeza, parecía un ataque físico.

Sasuke se encontró de rodillas en frente de Naruto, le agarró las manos en un intento de bajarlas para poder verle la cara.

"!¿Naruto?!"

Mientras tanto, el otro seguía gritando y agarrándose la cabeza, daba casi miedo. El ojiazul siempre había tenido una alta tolerancia al dolor y sólo le había oído gritar así una vez, y fue anoche. Entonces, el dolor había sido tan fuerte que la nariz le empezó a sangrar y esta vez, parecía durar mucho más tiempo.

Pero tan rápido como empezó, los gritos se detuvieron bruscamente. Aún se aferraba la cabeza pero le obligó a bajar sus brazos y trató de ver su rostro, cosa que no era fácil mientras este tuviese el mentón pegado al pecho.

"¿Naruto?"

El Uzumaki tomó una bocanada de aire como si no hubiese respirado en un buen rato, luego levantó a cabeza lentamente para mirarle. Esta vez fue él quien dejo de respirar. Los ojos de Naruto eran rojos y las pupilas estaban rasgadas de una manera inquietantemente familiar. Una esquina de su boca se levanto mostrando un diente ligeramente puntiagudo sólo para hacer que esa media sonrisa se viese aún más malvada.

"Ya no." respondió Kurama.

Sasuke le soltó rápidamente y trepó de nuevo sobre sus pies. Le observo desde la distancia, de mientras su compañero volvía a ponerse sobre sus pies sin ningún problema, luego le miró con definitiva malicia.

"¿Todavía por aquí Uchiha?"

No respondió. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto que sabía del demonio, pero no entendía cómo podía controlar el cuerpo de Naruto, porque eso era lo que estaba pasando ahora ¿verdad? Había visto al zorro con sus propios ojos. Pero también sabía que el rubio había ganado poder sobre el Kyuubi y pensó que la pareja compartía un enlace simbiótico igual que Killer Bee y su demonio. Por supuesto que el demonio de Bee no era ni de lejos tan monstruoso y malvado como el Kyuubi.

"No te comas la cabeza, Uchiha. Te voy a ahorrar el esfuerzo de resolverlo. Naruto puede usar mi chakra, así que por descontado yo también puedo usar el suyo cuando el no puede contenerme. Pero eso requiere chakra y ahora no puedo usarlo. ".

"Estás atrapado dentro de él" observó con recelo. "Asumo que si tuvieses pleno uso de tu propio chakra no sería así."

El demonio pareció disgustado por mencionar eso. "Mi chakra está... limitado en este momento, tengo que usar cualquier energía que pueda. No es lo ideal, pero es mejor que nada."

"Así que los dolores de cabeza que estaba teniendo eran por tú culpa. Él dijo que no podía hablar contigo, que era como si no estuvieses ahí."

"El estar restringido y privado de chakra me ha hecho... dormir, supongo que esa sería una buena palabra para describirlo. Puede ser que sintiese un poco de dolor cuando me desperté."

"¿Un poco de dolor? ¡Estaba gritando de rodillas!"

"Muy divertido, en realidad no me importa. Todavía está vivo en caso de que a _ti_ te importe, está durmiendo ahora. Y se quedará así hasta que averigüe qué hacer."

El zorro mencionó que su poder estaba limitado. Eso era alarmante.

"¿Quién diablos tiene el poder de restringir tu chakra a parte de Naruto?"

La bestia le dedico esa media sonrisa espeluznante de nuevo. "No te acuerdas, ¿verdad?"

"No ¡y ahora dime! ¿Quién nos hizo esto?"

"Crees que es una única respuesta y que es la misma para ambas preguntas, pero te equivocas. Pero no importa, no tengo por qué explicarte nada, nos separamos aquí".

"¿Qué? ¡No!" dijo Sasuke dando un paso adelante y agarrándole del hombro mientras el otro se alejaba.

Naruto se volvió más rápido que lo esperado y le agarró la mano. La apretó hasta el punto que pensó que le iba a romper los dedos, pero el moreno se mordió la lengua para ahogar el grito de dolor.

"No me malentiendas Uchiha," le advirtió sombríamente. "Te prefiero muerto, pero él es demasiado blando para hacerlo. Estúpidamente quiere que vivas y voy a cumplir con su deseo simplemente por respeto a nuestro vínculo. Sin embargo, no te tomaría mucho esfuerzo hacerme cambiar de opinión".

Le soltó los dedos y continúo caminando, pero Sasuke sacó su espada y la colocó contra un lado del cuello moreno, aplicó la suficiente presión para que el zorro entendiese que no dudaría en usarla.

"¿Realmente piensas que él quiere esto?

El zorro parecía impasible ante la amenaza. "Ja, ¿acaso crees que lo conoces? No seas tan presuntuoso. Además, acabas de decir que no os necesitáis. Si viajar juntos sólo sirve para hacer que las cosas más fáciles y esa es la única razón por la que apenas le toleras, ¿por qué te importa si me voy? No te soporto, no me puedo ni imaginar como él lo hace".

"¿Qué?" preguntó bruscamente.

"Sé que él siente un profundo afecto por ti y eso le ciega de todo acto de maldad y estupidez que haces, es repugnante. Está más seguro conmigo."

"Lo dudo."

Los ojos rojos le estudiaron por un largo rato y el Uchiha tuvo la incómoda sensación de que esos ojos podían leer sus pensamientos mejor que él mismo.

"Es extraño, nunca consideré que el sentimiento fuera en ambos sentidos. No te vi capaz."

Honestamente, él tampoco se vio capaz, pero no estaba seguro de a qué se refería exactamente. Solo sabía que desatar la furia del Kyuubi no era una buena idea.

"¿Crees que me gusta la idea de dejarte libre? Además, robaste la energía que Naruto estaba intentando utilizar y a más no puedes mantener el control sin tu propio chakra. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando él vuelva a ganar el control de nuevo?"

"Tengo un buena cantidad de poder, va a durar el tiempo suficiente como para perderte de vista."

"¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por alejarlo de mi?"

"¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por que se quede contigo?" Kurama respondió.

El Uchiha prefirió no buscar el significado de eso.

"No confío en ti", dijo el pelinegro.

"Bien. No creo que entiendas lo mucho que quiero verte muerto."

"Igualmente," respondió Sasuke oscuramente poniendo un poquito más presión sobre la hoja.

"Supongo que la amenaza es la misma, puedes matarle para evitar que me escape. Pero tienes que saber que no te va a resultar fácil. Puedo estar limitado en este momento, pero puedo usar la fuerza de Naruto en formas que él no puede. Puedo acabar de romper tu mano y tumbarte en el suelo antes de que tengas la oportunidad de cortarle garganta, creo que puedes darte cuenta de eso".

"Entonces, también sabes que eso no me impediría volver a intentarlo. Soy persistente."

"Es verdad, te doy la razón ahí. Así que supongo que mejor debería romperte el cuello."

"Podrías intentarlo. ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que puedes matarme antes de que le pueda hacer daño? No quieres que salga herido, sé eso."

"Incluso si le dejo despertarse de nuevo, puedo volver a controlarlo en cualquier momento. No tiene ninguna forma de quitarme el chakra. No podrías volver a confiar en él de nuevo. A pesar de eso ¿todavía lo quieres de vuelta?"

"Mejor él que tú."

Kurama parecía estar reflexionando pero finalmente dijo, "Estás vivo gracias a él. ¿De verdad tienes tantas ganas de comprobar el vinculo que tenemos?"

"Realmente te preocupas por él, ¿verdad?" preguntó con cierta sorpresa. Naruto le había dicho que estaban unidos pero nunca lo había creído, hasta ahora.

"Por mucho que lo odie, no quiero causarle más dolor," confesó Kurama a regañadientes. Parecía disgustado consigo mismo por admitirlo.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que quedría Naruto en este momento?"

"Desde luego, no lo mejor para él," Kurama murmuró. "Está bien. Te lo devuelvo, por ahora. Pero a partir de ahora estoy despierto y tendré lo que quiero tan pronto como Naruto se dé cuenta de ya no vale la pena protegerte. Es solo cuestión de tiempo."

"Si no se ha dado cuenta a estas alturas, creo tienes una larga espera por delante," predijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa suficiente al darse cuenta de que había ganado.

En un instante la cabeza de Naruto estaba en alto y una profunda y resonante voz salía de su boca, al siguiente se dejó caer un poco y soltó un gritó cuando se dio cuenta que tenía una hoja descansando contra su garganta.

"¿¡Qué mierda Sasuke!?" preguntó el rubio alarmado alejándola hoja y girándose hacia él.

Los ojos de Naruto volvían a ser de ese azul tan familiar, se veía asustado, pero como siempre.

"Tenemos que hablar", le dijo simplemente.

* * *

Comprensiblemente, Naruto se sorprendió cuando le puso al corriente sobre lo que había pasado mientras seguían sentados a un lado del camino. Su compañero no recordaba ni un solo detalle de lo que había pasado mientras el zorro había tomado el control. Eso era extraño teniendo en cuenta que Kurama había citado parte de la conversación que había estado teniendo antes de que hiciese su aparición.

"Así que tenías razón," concluyó el de ojos azules después de acabar. "Estuve alimentando a Kurama. Pero no lo entiendo, él es un ser de chakra, ¿cómo utiliza la energía natural?"

"Tú puedes utilizar tu chakra propio y todavía puedes utilizar la energía de la natural. Tal vez lo ha aprendió de ti o tal vez ya sabía. Pero eso no es lo importante en este momento."

"¿Qué es?"

"Creo que el demonio podría saber lo que nos pasó."

Naruto no parecía muy convencido. "Si lo supiera, nos lo habría dicho. No tiene ninguna razón para escondérnoslo. Sobre todo si eso nos puede ayudar."

"Podría tener un motivo que él considere suficiente. Pero ya que aún no puedes comunicarte con él directamente, no puedes intentar convencerle a que te lo cuente. No va a decírmelo a mí".

Su compañero hizo una mueca. "No me di cuenta que te odiaba tanto. Realmente no creo que tenga un gran problema con los Uchiha en general."

"Eso no es una sorpresa."

"Así que... es todo esto ¿es una buena o mala noticia?" preguntó con incertidumbre.

"No lo sé", admitió Sasuke. "Supongo que depende de cuánto verdad haya en su deseo de protegerte. Si el Kyuubi actúa para mantenerte vivo supongo que podría ser buena. Sin embargo, si decide que quiere salirse con la suya, cuando tenga la mínima oportunidad se levantara y saldrá corriendo en el medio de la noche. Y no me importa lo digas sobre lo que compartís, no creo que tenga una gran moral. No sabemos lo que hará si hacemos algo que no le guste. Ni siquiera sabemos que es capaz hacer limitado como esta".

"Creo que te preocupas demasiado," dijo el blondo. "Él nunca tomará el control sin una buena razón. Puede ser que no lo veas, pero creo que hizo esto porque estaba tratando de protegerme."

"De mí" aclaró.

"Bueno sí, supongo. Pero él no te conoce tanto como yo. Dale un tiempo, acabara confiando en ti también."

"Lo dudo", predijo el Uchiha.

"Otra una buena noticia," dijo firmemente tratando de mirar el lado bueno. "Ya no me duele cabeza, ni siquiera un poco. También comprobé la cicatriz de mi costado y está empezando a desvanecerse. Eso tiene que ser una ventaja."

"Ya veremos", respondió Sasuke poco convencido.

Pero de alguna manera, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

 **FIN PARTE 11**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejáis vuestros maravillosos reviews! Este fic es (por ahora) mi segundo más largo, pero es el que más cantidad de reviews tiene (incluyendo todos los de WNL) ¡Galletas para todos!

Así que sí, cuando releí este capítulo me di cuenta de que a lo mejor debería de haber dejado más tiempo entre toda la acción. Tal vez han Sasuke debió de haber averiguado el secreto de la meditación en el capitulo anterior o algo así. Pero esta fue uno de mis partes menos planificadas a fin y al cabo por lo que me disculpo si el flujo de esta parte ha sido un poco raro.

Así que, ahora tenemos un tercer compañero de viaje, más o menos, y por lo visto puede hacer estallar la cabeza del rubio en el momento que le dé la gana, y más a más parece saber la verdad sobre lo que les paso. Espero que esto sea más intrigante que frustrante. También pienso tener un poco de diversión con lo que a Kurama no le guste mucho Sasuke pero que al mismo tiempo sea sobreprotector con Naruto y que por ello no haga nada en contra del Uchiha.

De todas formas, un montón de gente supuso que Kurama era la verdadera razón detrás de la enfermedad de Naruto así que lo que acaba de pasar no fue un gran revelación después de todo, pero estoy esperando que esto me dé un poco de juego en el futuro. Sé que también he mencionado que Naruto todavía no es capaz de hablar con él directamente, así que vamos a ver cuánto tiempo dura así.

Para la próxima vez, ¡drogas!

¡Hasta entonces!

 **Notas traductora** : ¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez he sido puntual ¡por fin! Y una vez más, gracias a todos por apoyarme a traducir esta maravillosa historia ¡Sois los mejores!

Así que todo era culpa de Kurama, ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Ya os lo olías venir? ¿Y que pensáis de la conversación de Kurama y Sasuke? Yo estoy con el rubio y pienso que cuando se conozcan un poco más se llevaran mejor, pero quien sabe, para mi ambos son muy parecidos. Y si, en la siguiente parte habrá drogas. ¡Pero que todo el mundo se calme! No es tan horrible como os lo imagináis, o a lo mejor sí, ya lo veréis.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Bye Bye.


	30. Fruta Mala 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 12**

 **Fruta Mala**

 **Capítulo 1/3**

Los árboles de fruta habían desaparecido.

Cuanto más tiempo viajaban más parecía que los árboles de la fruta amarilla solamente crecían en la parte del país que limita con Adessa. Cuanto más viajaban más seco era el aire y los árboles frutales empezaron a escasear.

Sasuke estaba molesto por esto. Esa fruta le había gustado. Normalmente no le gustaban las cosas dulces pero la fruta se había convertido en un alimento básico y diario para él y ahora que había desaparecido por casi una semana se encontró anhelando unas pocas más. Sólo con recordar su sabor empezaba a babear, sus ojos escanearon su alrededor en busca de los orbes amarillos entre el follaje circundante. Pero hasta ahora, no podía ver más que verde.

Llegó un punto donde simplemente se detuvo en seco, con el ceño profundamente fruncido y con una necesidad irresistible de volver atrás.

Naruto se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, todavía balbuceando sobre una cosa y la otra, hasta que miró a su alrededor en su búsqueda y la historia murió en sus labios.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Buena pregunta. Solo era fruta, ¿verdad? Parecía estúpido estar trastornado por algo tan trivial. Pero por mucho que lo intentase, no podía ignorar la idea de que tendría que seguir adelante sin ella.

"Tendríamos que haber secado unas cuantas," pensó en voz alta para sí mismo.

"¿Secar el que?" preguntó el de ojos azules confundido. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Apenas lo escuchó mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba delante suya hasta que vio un desenfoque en su visión por donde el rubio agitaba la mano en frente de sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que le había estado hablando. Pero la voz del Uzumaki comenzaba a ser demasiado distrayente.

"¿Tierra llamando a Sasuke? Wow, te ves muy... caliente."

Por supuesto que _eso_ le hizo prestarle atención. Centró sus ojos en los orbes azules.

"¿Que acabas de decir?"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que lo que acababa de decir tenía doble sentido.

"Yo no... solo quería decir que estas todo rojo. También estas sudando, sé que es normal pero por lo general, yo sudo más que tu y ahora ni siquiera me siento húmedo. Tus ojos también se ven raros ¿te estás sintiendo bien? "

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido por la pregunta. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado sudando. Ni siquiera se sentía acalorado.

"Estoy _bien_ ," respondió enfatizando la última palabra.

El blondo puso una mano en su mejilla haciéndole retroceder un paso y mirarle directamente.

"También estas demasiado caliente," dijo con creciente preocupación e ignorando por completo la mirada. "Tal vez estás enfermo."

"No estoy enfermo", dijo con desdén. "Estamos a más de treinta grados y hay mucha humedad, por supuesto que tengo calor."

El otro puso su mano en su propia mejilla para comparar la diferencia. "Estas mucho más caliente que yo."

El Uchiha sonrió. "¿Ahora te das cuenta de eso? La mayoría de gente se da cuenta al instante."

Naruto se puso rojo ante el comentario, pero esta vez de ira. Era una de las cosas que había aprendido, si querías distraerle lo mejor que podías hacer era burlarte de él y hacerlo enfadar porque cualquier otra cosa no funcionaba.

"Chúpamela Sasuke, sabes que eso no es lo que quería decir. Creo que podrías estar malo."

Pero a veces, incluso los métodos más eficaces no lograban tener efecto si hablaban de algo grave. Eso le hizo preguntarse si tal vez el dobe tenía razón. No es que lo fuese a admitir, pero a lo mejor se estaba viniendo abajo por algo. La enfermedad de Naruto la podría haber tenido mucho que ver con el despertar del Kyuubi pero no fue todo por eso. Aún había estado deshidratado y desnutrido y no era como si él se hubiese estado cuidando mucho mejor. Tal vez ahora le tocaba a él sentir los efectos. Su obsesión con su fruta podría ser un delirio de algún tipo de fiebre o algo. Pero si lo admitida, solo conseguiría que el rubio se volviese sobreprotector y no podía pensar en nada peor que Naruto cuidándole como si fuese niño enfermo.

"Me siento bien", insistió Sasuke. "Así que, si ya has terminado medir mi calentura, ¿podemos seguir adelante?"

No esperó una respuesta, simplemente comenzó a caminar pasando por delante del rubio. Con el tiempo y un paso rápido, su compañero le alcanzó y se mantuvo a su lado.

"Tú fuiste el que se paro primero", murmuró el ojiazul.

El pelinegro simplemente lo ignoró.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la puesta del sol, se sentía mucho peor y se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil ocultarlo. No se enferma muy a menudo, pero era molesto cuando lo hacía. No le gustaba esa sensación de debilidad, tener que tomar medicinas y esperar para mejorar. No le gustaba perder el control.

Se tomó un momento para descansar mientras Naruto corrió a hablar con un comerciante al otro lado del camino. Se alegró de alejarse de las miradas preocupadas del rubio, parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a darle mimos.

La última vez que le mimaron cuando estaba enfermo o herido había sido cuando era un crío y la idea de ser tratado como un niño inválido de nuevo no le agradaba ni un poco. La única razón por la que Naruto había ido a habar con el mercader era para poder comprar algo de comida para no pasar toda la tarde pescando. No tenía ganas de especular el por qué, pero tenía una sensación incómoda que su compañero quería pasar ese tiempo cuidando de él. Probablemente por un impulso entusiasta de devolverle el favor por la semana pasada.

Así que cuando el Uzumaki volvió trotando hasta él, el Uchiha ya estaba de mal humor. Se levantó de donde había estado sentado, y trató de ignorar la ola de vértigo que se apoderó de él, pero no lo logro del todo. Su compañero le agarró del brazo para sostenerlo y lo miró con ojos preocupados.

"No lo hagas" aconsejó el moreno.

"Pero Sasuke-"

"Lo que hice..."

Finalmente logró centrarse en la cara del rubio lo suficiente para ver el pánico en sus rasgos. Y no parecía que fuese por la posibilidad de desmayarse. De repente, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"¿Qué?"

"Le pregunté al comerciante si tenía alguna de esas frutas que tanto te gustan, ya sabes, pensé que harían que te sintieses mejor. Pero cuando la describí me dijo que no la vendían."

"¿Y?"

"No la vender porque es un poco venenosa."

El Uchiha parpadeó pensando que había oído mal. "¿Cómo puede llegar a ser 'un poco venenosa'?"

"Es como una droga," explicó con nerviosismo. "La gente se vuelve adictos a ella."

"¿Qué es lo que hace esa droga exactamente?" preguntó sin ver aún el lado venenoso.

"Bueno, en realidad no mucho. Dice que es como si te hubieses bebido unas diez tazas de café, pero aparentemente no te coloca ni nada. Pero a tu cuerpo no le gusta que la hayas dejado de comerla tan de repente. Estas sufriéndome el síndrome de abstinencia. Supongo que es por eso que nunca vimos a nadie venderlo".

"¿Así que no estoy enfermo?"

"Bueno sí, más o menos, pero no como pensábamos. No te va a matar, pero las vas a anhelar por unas semas y vas a sufrir por un par de días."

"Genial", murmuró Sasuke con sarcasmo. "Entonces, ¿cómo es que tú no estás enfermo?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "No las comía todos los días, sólo cuando estaba _muy_ desesperado. Además, tengo una muy buena tolerancia a las cosas, sobre todo ahora que Kurama está despierto otra vez. De todos modos, el chico dijo que deberíamos establecernos en algún lugar por un día o dos, mientras la fruta sale de tu sistema. Dijo que tendría que atarte para asegurarme de que no tratarías de ir a por más".

El moreno levantó una ceja ante eso.

"No creo que lo dijese literalmente," aclaró pero pareció repensarlo. "Bueno, _espero_ que no. De todos modos, me dijo que no comiésemos cosas de los árboles o arbustos que no hayamos visto en un mercado antes. Hay una gran cantidad de plantas venenosas por aquí. Supongo que tenías razón al desconfiar al principio".

Una vez que encontraron un buen lugar para pasar la noche, extendió sus mantas mientras pensaba en lo que el de ojos azules había dicho. Parecía estúpido volverse adicto a una cosa que no te proporcionaba nada, que solo te llena el estomago y te da energía. ¿No te volvías adicto a sustancias que te hacían feliz o te colocaban o _algo parecido_? No es que quisiese ser adicto a algo así, pero se sentía un poco engañado.

"Hey Sasuke, ¿estás bien?"

Suspiró, "Deja que preguntar."

"Es que te veías muy ido. ¿Quieres un poco de agua o algo? Tal vez debería ir mojar un trozo de tela para refrescarte, sigues estando muy rojo. Creo que eso es lo que eres supone que hay hacer... "

Vio como el blondo se mordía el labio y miraba hacia los árboles como si pudiese encontrar la respuesta allí. Esa actitud tan extraña le recordó que Naruto se había criado solo. Cuando él había estado con fiebre a su madre ponía un paño mojado en su frente. Se suponía que era que solo las madres hacían, pero el rubio no sabría eso. Lo más probable es que cuando el dobe se enfermaba de niño comiese algo de ramen instantáneo y tratase de dormir la mona. No tuvo nadie para cuidar de él. Incluso cuando él mismo le hizo algo similar para refrescarle la otra noche, este había estado dormido y no se había dado cuenta.

"¿Acaso viste eso en una película, dobe?"

A pesar del comentario insensible el blondo no pareció molesto por ello. Se limitó a sonreír con orgullo y soltar: "Sí. Así que simplemente túmbate y relajare, iré a por un poco de agua, ¿de acuerdo?"

Antes de que enfermase, Naruto nunca corría detrás de él de esta manera. Y tampoco lo hubiese resistido. En realidad, el cambio de carácter era algo divertido de ver, el dobe montó el campamento él solito, hizo la comida y corrió hasta el río para a buscar agua para que no tuviese que levantarse. Por supuesto que probablemente también tenía mucho que ver con que los papeles se habían revertido respecto a la semana pasada. Y todo se veía agravado por el hecho de que la enfermedad del ojiazul había sido, en su mayoría, autoinfligida, cosa que le había hecho sentir más culpable. Así que probablemente estaba tirando todo por la borda en un intento de hace las paces con él, e incluso tal vez disfrutando de la oportunidad de igualar el marcador.

Cuando Naruto regresó con la botella de agua, mojó un poco de tela con ella y la puso sobre la frente del moreno, luego se le quedo mirando como si eso le fuese a sanar en el acto. Pero lo más extraño fue que le dejo hacerlo. No quería que le mimase, bueno, no lo había querido. Pero de alguna manera no era tan malo como lo había imaginado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el Uzumaki a la defensiva al ver la expresión del pelinegro al no haber sido consciente de sus decisiones.

"Nada" murmuró cerrando los ojos.

El paño húmedo en su cabeza le hizo sentir un poco mejor y ahora que finalmente estaba acostado se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Era plena noche cuando se despertó de nuevo. Naruto estaba roncando en el otro lado del campamento, medio sentado contra un árbol como si hubiese tratado de mantenerse despierto y fracasado completamente.

Ni siquiera aprecio la posible oportunidad de burlarse de ello porque su estómago estaba acalambrado de dolor. Rodó sobre su costado y se aferró a su vientre que al parecer trataba de hacer un nudo sobre si mismo. Duró lo que pareció un largo tiempo para que después se desvaneciese y dejarle una única y extraña sensación de hambre. Y también algo raro. Y sin olvidarse de algo raro. Su cerebro estaba hecho papilla y no podía hacer pensar claramente. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el hambre y la sed que tenía en este momento, nada más.

No había comido lo que sea que Naruto había cocinado porque se había quedado dormido y probablemente su compañero pensó que necesitaba dormir más que comer. Pero estaba muy hambriento y la comida no estaba a la vista. Todavía muy mareado bajó a beber un poco de agua del rio y algo para aliviar su estómago. De repente su cabeza se volvió borrosa haciéndole tropezar y casi perder el equilibrio. Logró mantenerse en pie porque se agarró a un arbusto de hojas oscuras en la orilla del agua. Cuando sacó la mano vio tres pequeñas bayas rojas descansado inocentemente sobre su palma.

 _¿Qué había dicho Naruto sobre comer frutas locales?_ No podía recordarlo y como su vientre dio otrao vuelco doloroso se las metió en la boca y las mastico. Estaban bastante bien, aunque un poco amargas, pero eso no le impidió coger más y comerlas rápidamente. Finalmente, su estómago se sentía mejor y continúo hasta el rio para beber un poco. En el momento que regresó al campamento se sentía mucho mejor.

Volvió a sentarse en sus mantas y dejó que sus ojos recorriesen el campamento con interés. De alguna manera, todo era muy cogedor. En realidad, se le hacía muy familiar, especialmente desde que lo montaban prácticamente de la misma manera todas las noches, era casi su casa. Aquí es donde vivían, era la vista la que cambiaba todas las noches, no la casa en sí.

Un ronquido especialmente fuerte arrastró sus ojos hacia el otro ocupante de la casa y sonrió ampliamente. Luego frunció el ceño. Estaba tan oscuro sin el fuego que apenas podía distinguir las características de Naruto.

Se arrastró fuera de sus mantas y se acerco a donde el rubio estaba apoyado hasta que pudo verle mejor. Su boca estaba abierta mientras dormía, un profundo ronquido resonó por su boca y nariz. Sasuke resopló y trató de no reírse.

Naruto era bastante lindo, ¿no? Bueno, tal vez no mientras roncaba, pero lindo de todas formas. Ciertamente, más lindo que cualquier otra persona que pudiese pensar. Grandes ojos de color azul océano, pelo rubio brillante y piel dorada. Especialmente cuando cerraba los ojos y un pequeño soplo de aire se escapaba de esos labios justo antes de...

Con otro resoplido el rubio dejó de roncar. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron y le miraron con sorpresa al encontrarle mirándole de tan de carca. Pero después de parpadear un par de veces y conseguir una mejor perspectiva de su amigo, abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y le agarró la barbilla, deslizó un pulgar por el labio inferior de Sasuke y lo examinó.

"Mierda," dijo el blondo aliviado poco después. "por un momento pensé que era sangre. ¿Has comido algo?"

Asintió y trató de ir a por el pulgar que había alejado de él. Finalmente consiguió el dígito y, mientras el otro le miraba estupefacto, chupó el jugo de la baya que quedaba en él con una gran cantidad de succión.

Volvió a mirar hacia su compañero como si este tuviese que estar impresionado, pero por alguna razón parecía asustado.

"Sasuke, estás actuando raro, ¿qué comiste?"

Trató de recordarlo, pero parecía poco importante en este momento. Su rubio y adorable compañero de casa era mucho más interesante ahora.

"¿Estás caliente en este momento?" preguntó el Uchiha.

"¡No! Sasuke, dime lo que comiste."

"Bayas" respondió con desdén antes lanzarse su cabeza hacia adelante para tratar de besar esos labios tentadores. "Las bayas rojas de al lado del río. Tenía hambre."

"¡¿Qué?!"

Naruto se escabulló de sus manos, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el río.

Con un suspiro de resignación fue tras él. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como el ojiazul hacia estallar una baya en su boca antes de escupirla y volver a comerse otra mientras la masticaba con cuidado.

"Saben cómo cerezas amargas," se dijo el rubio a sí mismo. "Creo que el hombre dijo que las amargas de color rojo no mataban."

Sasuke sintió que era una buena noticia así que intentó sonreír. Su compañero le miró nerviosamente.

"Sin embargo dijo que podría drogarte si comías las suficientes. Maldita sea Sasuke, ya estabas malo por culpa de una fruta, ¿por qué coño comiste otra cuando te dije que no deberías? No es algo que _tu_ harías".

Se encogió de hombros. "Estaba hambriento", repitió como si no fuera gran cosa. Y en lo que a él concernía, no lo era. Ya no le dolía nada ni tampoco se sentía enfermo. "Me siento genial", sonrió.

"Estas colocado."

Reflexionó cuidadosamente hasta que finalmente respondió. "Probablemente. Pero tengo buenas noticias."

"Por supuesto, ¿cuáles?"

"Estoy totalmente fuera de las otras frutas."

"Estoy feliz por ti Sasuke. Venga, volvamos al campamento antes de te comas cualquier otra cosa."

* * *

Naruto pensó por un momento que tal vez debería haberle metido los dedos por la garganta y obligarle a vomitar todo lo que había comido. Pero no lo hizo por varias razones. Primera, parecía que las bayas ya habían entrado en su sistema, así que ya era muy tarde para detenerlo. Segunda, si tenía razón sobre lo que eran esas bayas, el pelinegro no corría ningún peligro real. Y tercera, realmente se veía mucho mejor que había antes. Además, si trataba de meter los dedos en su garganta probablemente solo conseguiría un mordisco.

Por supuesto que era algo difícil estar seguro de si esto era una mejora o no. Claro que el Uchiha se veía y parecía sentirse mucho mejor. Obedientemente su compañero le siguió de regreso al campamento, pero una vez allí no parecía interesado seguir durmiendo. A diferencia de él, el moreno había dormido toda la tarde y la mayor parte de la noche por lo que parecía poco probable que durmiese por lo que quedaba de noche. Por otro lado, él no tuvo tanta suerte. Después de vigilarle por una hora, Sasuke no hacía más que mirar el fuego recién rehecho y sonreír de vez en cuando. Tuvo la esperanza de que tal vez ahora que estaba tan hechizado desistiese de hace cualquier cosa extraña.

No estaba para nada en lo cierto.

No creía que hubiese estado dormido por tiempo cuando comenzó a tener este extraño sueño. Alguien le estaba besando, podía sentir una cálida lengua en su boca y respondió, empujando contra ella, sin demasiado pensamiento. Vagamente oyó la cremallera de su camiseta y luego una mano contra su pecho, errante al principio y poco después le agarró el hombro con fuerza antes de libertarlo y moverse hacia abajo. La palma bajo por su vientre, hasta que los dedos se deslizaron por debajo sus pantalones y se encontraron con su hinchazón en crecimiento.

Al menos eso fue lo suficiente para despertarle. Empujó a su abusador y se incorporó mientras parpadeaba ante la tenue luz del fuego. Sasuke debe haberse agachado sobre él a cuatro patas para besarle y manosearle. Ahora el pelinegro le observaba atentamente, estaba sonrojado y respiraba entrecortadamente mientras formaba una pequeña y demente pero extrañamente atractiva sonrisa que le hizo tragar duro.

Su compañero trató de gatear de nuevo hacia él pero levantó una mano para protegerse y dijo: "¡Sasuke, para!"

Sorprendentemente lo hizo. Ahora bien, no paraba de mirarle de esa forma.

Así que, un Sasuke colocado era un Sasuke cachondo, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Podría haberlo apreciado un poco más, pero sentía que si le seguía la corriente se estaría aprovechando del Uchiha. Y se negaba a provecharse de él aún que esto se volviese una tortura.

"Pensé que estabas mirando el fuego," dijo con la esperanza de que el moreno volviese a lo que estaba haciendo.

"Se está apagando".

Por supuesto, el fuego se había vuelto menos interesante y en su lugar, había preferido tontear... ¿Qué mierda?

"No hagas eso mientras estoy durmiendo."

"Tú me lo haces a mí."

"Sí, pero no cuando estas drogado. Realmente necesito dormir un poco, Sasuke."

"¿No tienes miedo de que pueda desplomarme repentinamente o algo así? Tal vez deberías mantenerte despierto."

Estaba bastante seguro de que si las bayas que había comido tenían ningún efecto perjudicial, ya se habría manifestado. Había pasado la primera hora preocupado a pesar de que estaba casi seguro de que el comerciante le había dicho que esas no eran mortales. Pero Sasuke no había empeorado, se veía un poco perdido, pero no enfermo. Y después de esa hora había caído rendido. Pero escuchárselo decir su aliado hizo que su corazón dejase de latir y replantease que tal vez, después de todo, debería permanecer despierto.

"De acuerdo."

Sasuke volvió a inclinarse, pero sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. "Pero no tontees."

El Uchiha hizo una mueca. ¡Oh Dios santo, en realidad hizo un puchero! No tenía ni idea de que podía _hacer_ eso.

Estuvo a punto de sugerir bajar al rio pensando que el agua fría podría que venirle bien, pero entonces cayó que no era un buen movimiento teniendo en cuenta que ambos, o al menos uno de ellos, tendría que desnudarse.

"Voy encender el fuego otra vez."

"No, hace demasiado calor."

"Pero podría calentar algo. Tal vez deberías comer alguna cosa."

"Estoy lleno", le aseguró. "A menos que estés ofreciendo un postre."

Naruto decidió no leer entre líneas.

"Sólo pescado."

Sasuke suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas para mirar las estrellas entre los huecos en los árboles. Y se quedó ahí durante al menos veinte minutos. Ahogó un bostezo y también se tumbó. No planeó volver a dormirse pero, probablemente, sólo había estado inconsciente unos diez minutos antes de sentarse rápidamente y enfadarse consigo mismo por ser tan descuidado.

Miró hacia donde su compañero había estado solo para encontrar un espacio vacío. Con el ceño fruncido buscó alrededor del campamento pero aun no había rastro del pelinegro. Se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia el río. No lo encontró por el camino y ni rastro en la orilla del agua. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico cuando salió corriendo a través de los árboles, rodeando el campamento, con la esperanza de encontrarle.

Finalmente le encontró entre el campamento y el camino. Estaba mirando un árbol, viendo como las hojas se mueven por la brisa. No estaba seguro de si quería golpearle o abrazarle.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha y le obligo a girar suavemente.

"¿Por qué demonios te fuiste?"

"Se escapó, y luego me distraje."

Sasuke le mostró su mano con uno de esos pequeños ratones que le miraba con esos diminutos ojos negros. Naruto se sorprendió. De vez en cuando jugaba con esos pequeños bichos pero, normalmente, se mantenían alejados de su compañero. Por supuesto que ahora parecía menos amenazante que una brizna de hierba.

En realidad, ahora que estaba más calmado y el pelinegro no estaba tratando de asaltarle, pudo apreciar el rostro contrario con calma. Esa casi igual que cuando dormía. La última vez que se había visto así tan tranquilo le había besado, y no quería exactamente una repetición en este momento. Se conformó con apreciar su expresión. Le hacía parecer que no tenía ni una preocupación en el mundo y, sorprendentemente, le quedaba mejor que los rasgos duros que siempre mostraba.

Pero la expresión se arruino cuando este sonrió. "¿Qué estás mirando?"

"Nada." respondió el ojiazul rápidamente.

Le tendió la mano con ratón, así que cogió al animal y le guió al suelo donde este salto y desapareció.

Su compañero intentó seguirlo pero le agarró del brazo y le llevó de vuelta al campamento.

Tal vez atarlo no era tan mala idea.

Probablemente era cruel, pero incluso mientras pasó todo lo que quedaba de noche vigilando, al Uchiha aún se le metía en la cabeza que quería pasear, así que al final terminó atando sus manos con la cuerda que usaba para guardar su ropa de cama y sus tobillos con la de la ropa de cama del pelinegro. Este se enfado un poco ante el trato, pero poco después, los murciélagos comenzaron a hacer ruido entre los árboles y pareció contento de quedarse sentado y escucharlos por un rato.

* * *

"Hola, ¿no eres el comerciante que conocí ayer?"

El viejo asintió y sonrió desde su carro cuando el rubio se acercó a saludarle. El joven amable que conoció ayer parecía mucho más desgastado que la última vez que le vio. Tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y aunque estaba sonriendo, esta se veía mucho mas forzada que la de ayer.

"Sí, estoy regresando de la aldea donde estuve ayer."

El compañero de pelo más oscuro que no conoció la vez anterior estaba felizmente sonriendo hacia él, al parecer era totalmente inconsciente de que su amigo tenia atada una cuerda a su alrededor. Un trozo de cuerda el de ojos azules sostenía con fuerza.

"¿Es este el amigo tuyo que se comió la Presis? Sabes que no lo dije que tenías que atarlo literalmente." dio un paso más cerca de los extranjeros. "¿Estás seguro de que una intoxicación de Presis? Se ve..."

"Anoche comió la bayas amargas de color rojo mientras no miraba."

"Sí" estuvo de acuerdo el comerciante. "Los efectos de Presis le harán hacer cosas divertidas cuando este mareado y desorientado. Hace que no puedas pensar bien por lo que haces algunas cosas bastante estúpidas. Oh bueno, no le hará daño ninguno, en realidad, podría ayudarle a superar el primer problema siempre y cuando no te importe que actúe como un zombi encantador durante un día o dos".

"¿Un día o dos?" preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Cuántas comió?"

"No sé. Muchas creo."

"Entonces sí, no volverá a la normalidad por lo menos durante un día más. Lo bueno es que decidiste no seguir mi consejo de descansar. Hazle caminar y puede ser que para mañana por la mañana ya esté recuperado, procura que duerma esta noche ".

"Iba a acampar por unos días hasta que mejorase, pero esta mañana estaba, uh, muy enérgico. Así que era o caminar, o atarle."

El mercader rió. "Sí, suena a los efectos de los frutos rojos amargos. Está un poco cariñoso, ¿verdad?"

El rubio se volvió de color rojo. "Uh, más o menos."

"Ah, no dejes que eso te moleste demasiado. Las bayas hacen que la gente se comporte de esa manera. Se recuperará en algún momento de mañana siempre y cuando le hagas caminar hasta agotar su energía extra."

"Eso es bueno," respondió aliviado el de ojos azules tirando de la correa cuando su amigo comenzó a andar distraídamente. Tenía la impresión de eso había pasado muchas veces mientras caminaban hoy.

"Él va a decir y hacer cosas extrañas, pero no dejes que te moleste, son las bayas las que hablan. Es como si estuviese muy borracho. A veces la gente dice cosas que quieren decir y a veces cosas que no. Es mejor que no lo escuches muy en serio. "

"Entendido, ¡gracias!"

El chico le sonrió y se despidió, luego puso de nuevo su carro en movimiento y sonrió con tristeza.

"Extranjeros" se burló.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** OOC Sasuke, ratos divertidos... Así que ahora es el turno de Sasuke para ser atendido.

 **Notas traductora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Actualizo un poquito más tarde hoy porque hace apenas una hora que el servidor de fanfiction estaba caído, por un momento pensé que no podría subir el capítulo de hoy. Pero hemos tenido suerte y aquí estamos, ¡Heeey estamos ya en el capitulo 30! ¡YAY! ¿Qué os a parecido el Sasuke drogado? Es superadorable y divertido. Y Naruto es tan tierno cuidado de su compañero. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?

Jasu, una artista que dibuja fanarts de Naruto, dibujo unas cuantas escenas de este capítulo que os voy a dejar por aquí. Quitad los espacios, ya sabéis como funciona ;)

40 . media . tumblr (.com) /4ca14cf47731bc6246f22f37d5bdbdb9 / tumblr_n9bt0wyTKo1rig1tko1_1280 . jpg

40 . media . tumblr(.com) /fc01b541cf034581772f59520725c925 / tumblr_n9bt0wyTKo1rig1tko2_1280 . jpg

40 . media . tumblr(.com) /dfb2a176c9e4645d03fd9b4cdc48ec9f / tumblr_n9bt0wyTKo1rig1tko3_1280 . jpg

No os aconsejo que cotilleéis mucho su página porque podéis spoilearos de la historia ¡Estáis advertidos!

Nos vemos la próxima semana con más de Sasuke colocado. Gracias por leer.

Bye Bye.


	31. Fruta Mala 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 12**

 **Fruta Mala**

 **Capítulo 2/3**

Naruto siguió caminando aún que ya habían recorrido lo que solían viajar habitualmente. De hecho, en el momento que dedición detenerse apenas podía ver sus pies por lo que, o continuaban caminando en la oscuridad, o bien buscaban un lugar para acampar. Había tenido la esperanza de encontrar el pueblo de donde el comerciante regresaba pero era imposible llegar teniendo que llevar a Sasuke arrastras por el camino mientras por que este corría detrás de cualquier cosa que le llamase la atención y además, no iban a caballo como el mercader. Por lo visto tendrían que dormir otra noche fuera y lo más probable es que no fuese a dormir de nuevo.

Sasuke estaba solo un poco más cerca de ser volver él mismo de lo que había estado la noche anterior y eso le preocupaba un poco. A pesar de que aparecía más lúcido cuando hablaba, parecía como si su excursión accidental a la tierra de las drogas le duraría, por lo menos, hasta mañana y estaba preocupado porque la falta de sueño le debilitase y el Kyuubi decidiese coger prestado su cuerpo otra vez. Y con Sasuke en este estado, ¿quién sabría lo que podría suceder?

Le gustaba pensar que, a estas alturas, podía confiar en Kurama. Incluso después de que su compañero le dijese que este había tratado de escapar, seguía sin estar de acuerdo con el moreno. Estaba seguro que no lo había hecho con ningún tipo de mala intención. En realidad, lo único que había sacado en claro de ese encuentro es que al zorro no parecía gustarle mucho Sasuke. Lo que probablemente no era algo tan sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que odiaba a los Uchiha en general. Pero se preguntaba qué tan cerca había estado su compañero de morir en la carretera en ese momento. Al parecer no le había hecho nada por la relación que tenían, pero se pregunto si esto seguiría siendo así teniendo en cuenta el estado actual del Uchiha. ¿Pensaría que el dolor que podría causarle valdría la pena sólo por la oportunidad de hacer daño y/o posiblemente matar al pelinegro? No estaba seguro de si realmente quería saberlo.

Bueno, al menos que podía comer adecuadamente. Anoche había preparado más peces de los necesarios así que decidió que el pescado frío sería una muy buena cena para esta noche. Hizo un fuego, pero sólo para que le diese la luz suficiente para ver y quitar las espinas del pescado del pelinegro antes de dejárselo comer. Una vez hecho esto, la pareja se acomodó lejos del fuego para escapar de su calor y comenzaron a comer.

Por su parte, Sasuke parecía lo suficientemente contenido como para sentarse, observarle y no tratar de pasear o ser un dolor en el culo. En realidad, le miraba muy atentamente mientras comía su pescado. Le distraía tanto que le vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo y por eso se las arregló para clavarse una espina particularmente grande en su pulgar.

"Mierda," maldijo mientras sacaba la espina y miraba la sangre fluir.

Sasuke se puso rápidamente en pie y se le acercó. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas cruzadas y le agarró la mano, metiéndose su dedo pulgar en la boca y chupar la sangre como hizo la noche anterior.

Y al igual que la pasada vez, el moreno le dedico esa mirada expectante con el rostro un poco sonrojado.

"Um, ¿gracias?"

El otro rodó los ojos.

Al parecer, esa no era la reacción que había estado esperando así que sacudido su cerebro para sorprenderse por las implicaciones sugerentes.

"No Sasuke. Por favor, no me hagas pensar en eso."

"Fue bueno, ¿no?"

"Sí, muy bueno. Pero este no es un buen momento."

"No sueles ser tan reticente."

Era increíble que todavía fuese capaz de salir con palabras tan raras como esa.

"Por lo general, tu nunca eres así."

"Lo quiero."

"No."

"Sí."

"No."

"Sí," repitió el Uchiha inclinándose hacia delante para alcanzar sus labios.

Sin embargo, no le dejó ir tan lejos y lo empujó hacia atrás haciéndole caer en hojarasca delante de él.

El rubor le cubría la pálida piel del rostro y el cuello, desde ahí podía ver ahora una gran parte de su pecho ya que su camisa estaba bastante abierta. Su piel brillaba ligeramente gracias a una fina capa de sudor.

El moreno no se levantó de su nueva posición, se limitó a sonreír con cansancio y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿tengo que tomarme eso como un 'no'?" le preguntó en lo que probablemente esperaba que fuera un tono inocente.

"Como si fuese a perder el tiempo contigo ahora," respondió el de ojos azules acaloradamente. "Estás colocado por las bayas, no actúas como siempre."

"¿Y por eso no te enciendes?" preguntó su compañero con una ceja levantada. "Creí que te gustaría más de esta manera."

Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que tenía que seguir respirando. "¿Quién ha dicho algo de que me gustes?"

Una esquina de la boca de Sasuke se levantó. "En realidad, no me refería a eso. Continuamente me sigues llamando tu amigo, así que al menos tengo que gustarte un poco, eso es lo que quería decir. Pero si quieres ir por ahí..."

"¡No!" se apresuró a interponer. "Definitivamente no. No así."

"Bueno, lo que sea. Lo que quise decir es que pensé que me preferirías un poco más tenue. Ya sabes, sin agresividad, sin luchar, sin ser-"

"Un imbécil" terminó por él.

"Exacto."

"Comer bayas venenosas no te hace ser menos imbécil, Sasuke." señaló.

"Tal vez no," reconoció. "Pero me siento mucho más... abierto de lo habitual."

La forma en la que había dejado caer las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado del rubio… realmente sí que se veía muy abierto. El pelinegro le dedico una gran sonrisa atractiva.

El de ojos azules tragó. "Tienes que estar bromeando", murmuró y un poco más fuerte añadió, "No me voy a aprovechar de ti en ese estado."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó honestamente. "Hay mucho que decir sobre el aprovechamiento. Yo no me de tuve cuando estabas medio desmayado por la fiebre."

"Eso fue diferente," le dijo ante el recordatorio. "Mi cerebro no estaba siendo afectado por drogas. Y además, yo _lo pedí_."

"¿Y? Yo te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. Incluso si quieres, pudo rogarte para que lo hagas."

Tuvo una imagen mental de su compañero rogándole por que le tocase y de inmediato se sintió endurecer.

"No es lo mismo. Cuando vuelvas a ser tú mismo, me odiarías por ello."

"Lo dudo. No creo que comprendas lo _bien_ que se siente el tener el control absoluto, si lo supieses no estarías siendo tan reticente. Cuando me diste vía libre para hacer todo lo quise, me tomé mi tiempo, _saboreándote_. ¿No me digas que no te has preguntado cómo debe sentirse?".

La forma en la que le estaba hablando le daba escalofríos. Sasuke no era una persona particularmente abierta y estaba seguro que pensaba que la mejor manera de llevarlo era no hablar de ello demasiado. Eso no significaba que su aliado no se mostraba entusiasmado por ello, pero era una especie de lucha agresiva por el dominio, se parecía más a un combate que compartir momentos de intimidad con una persona especial. No le hablaba sucio a menos que estuviesen tratando de ser cruel o intentando darle valor para hacer que perdiese el equilibrio y obtener una ventaja. Pero aquí, en este momento, el pelinegro le estaba ofreciendo lo contrario y con esas palabras solo conseguía excitarle más de lo que debería y ya estaba.

"No voy a aprovecharme," repitió obstinadamente.

"No has contestado a mi pregunta," notó el ojinegro con una sonrisa cada vez mayor.

"Bien, sí, me lo he preguntado. Incluso me ofrecí ¿recuerdas? Pero prefiero averiguarlo cuando estés sobrio."

Sasuke continuó sonriéndole, pero no dijo nada durante un rato. Era un poco desconcertante. Era cierto que estos días más no era raro verle sonreír pero esta expresión de felicidad constante era cortesía de las bayas y se preguntó si no se estaría haciendo daño con tanta sonrisa.

El Uchiha movió uno de sus brazos e hizo que una de sus manos descansase sobre su pálido vientre.

"¿Ni siquiera vas a tocarme?" le preguntó.

"No así." afirmó.

"Está bien, lo haré yo mismo."

Y antes de que pudiera entender lo que había dicho vio como la mano pálida de su compañero se deslizó por su propio vientre tenso y desapareció dentro de sus pantalones. Podía ver su mano moverse bajo de la tela y cuando se alcanzó a si mismo este cerró los ojos y gimió.

"¡Mierda santa, teme! ¿Qué estás...?"

Los ojos negros se entreabrieron un poco. "Tú no vas a hacerlo."

Pensó que debería detenerlo, pero tampoco podía obligarse a hacerlo. Tenía una buena vista en este momento, a pesar de que no podía ver exactamente lo que estaba pasando, los movimientos de la mano bajo el pantalones, la forma en que su cara cogía un color rojo cada vez más profundo y los sonidos... oh los sonidos, le hacían un nudo en su propio estómago y hacían que su polla llegase a un nivel excesivamente duro.

Eso le hizo darse cuenta un par de cosas. Primero, las bayas creaban una versión de Sasuke completamente desinhibido, cosa que era un poco divertido y definitivamente caliente, pero sobre todo, malo. Y segundo, la razón por la que estaba excitado era por Sasuke, no por la sensación de masturbarse con otra persona. Hasta ahora había pensado que simplemente reaccionaba a las cosas. Lo de que juntos se sintiesen bien, la fricción, las manos y sensaciones agradables en general. Pensaba que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los estímulos. Pero ahora no estaba siendo estimulado, únicamente estaba viendo a su compañero tocándose a sí mismo y eso le abrió mucho los ojos.

Así que la noticia de primera plana era que Sasuke excitaba. Demasiado para que solo le gustasen las chicas. No estaba tan sorprendido como había imaginado, supuso porque ya se había ido dando cuenta antes y las cosas habían empezado a hacer juntos era la prueba definitiva.

La mayor sorpresa de todo esto era que el Uchiha también debía haberse dado cuenta de esto, porque de lo contrario, no estaría tratando de tomarle el pelo de esa precisa forma. Eso era algo un poco embarazoso. Pero le hizo preguntarse si este había llegado a la misma conclusión o simplemente pensó que todo el mundo se excitaba por él, sin importar lo que hiciese. Aún que tenía esas dos opciones, estaba más inclinado hacia la última, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta la forma como lo estaba haciendo. Pero entonces su compañero no hubiese mencionado lo bueno fue cuando él se dejó hacer. Claramente lo hizo para recordarle cómo se tomó su tiempo, como le besó lentamente, como le pasó las manos por todo el cuerpo para después darle su única y primera mamada. Si Sasuke no hubiese querido hacerlo, si él sólo se estaba limitando a hacer lo que se sentía bien, ¿por qué molestarse en ir tan lejos?

Le agarró del brazo deteniendo así sus movimientos. Los desenfocados ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos y le frunció el ceño.

"¿Has cambiado de opinión?" preguntó.

"No," contestó el rubio. "Simplemente no lo hagas delante de mí ¿vale?"

Sasuke sonrió. "Te afecto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," admitió. "Pero te odiarás a ti mismo si lo haces, y también a mí. Sasuke, ni siquiera te gusta que me quede mirándote mientras te lavas los dientes, nunca harías esto siendo tu mismo."

"Tal vez es por eso lo estoy haciendo," ofreció a cambio. "Es algo agradable sentirse así. Me siento feliz. Y admítelo, te gusta."

El Uzumaki parpadeó. ¿Así le calentura no era lo único que le provocaban las bayas? Tal vez también le hacían sentirse más accesible. "Normalmente no estás _tan_ mal."

"Claro, ahora intenta decirlo otra vez, como si fuese verdad."

"Lo digo en serio."

"No me disgusto como soy, en su mayor parte," admitió el Uchiha. "Pero me preocupo más por las apariencias de lo que piensas."

"¿Te refieres a cómo te ves?" preguntó confundido.

"En lo que las otras personas ven _en_ mí."

"Oh," dijo con comprensión. "Espera, pero acabas de decir que no te desagradas. Si te importa lo que la gente piensa de ti, ¿por qué eres tan imbécil con ellos? Eres muy frío con los extraños, no es una muy buena manera para hacer que les gustes".

"No quiero eso gustarles. Me gusta ser distante. Pero no puedes demostrar ninguna debilidad si quieres que siga siendo de esta manera."

Estaba diciendo cosas con menos sentido de lo habitual. Cuando pensaba en lo que la gente pensaba de ti, también pensaba en tratar de caerles bien. Bueno, él hacia cosas por la gente y era amable con ellos solo por ser quien era y eso solía tener el efecto secundario de que los demás también eran amables con él. Pero aquí y ahora, su compañero parecía estar sugiriendo que él era frío y distante a propósito, para así _no_ gustarle a la gente. No le veía mucho sentido. Y no entendía que tenía eso que ver con que estuviese caliente.

"No lo entiendo."

"No puedes", dijo el moreno con desdén pero sintió que no lo había dicho de manera insultante. "Compartes todo lo que piensas sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Pero es todo o nada. No puedes decidir mantenerte distante con todos y luego dejar que una persona vea tu debilidad."

"¿Estás hablando sobre la cosa de la frustración?" preguntó el blondo.

"Sí. Es difícil encontrar un equilibrio. Pensé que sería fácil disfrutarlo y a la vez permanecer fuera de ello. Pero no está funcionando y no quiero... exponerme a ti. Pero deseo cosas, quiero pedir cosas y normalmente no puedo".

Le estaba costando una gran cantidad de esfuerzo, pero sentía que estaba empezando a entenderlo. Sasuke casi nunca pedía cosas que tenían que ver con lo de aliviar su frustración porque, por lo visto, no quería parecer demasiado abierto ya que no era ese tipo de persona. El pedir cosas significaba que había algo más que aliviar, algo más que una simple excusa, significaba que estaban un poco más involucrados en esto, a pesar de las mejores las intenciones de ambos de que no fuese así.

"Odio explotar tu burbuja Sasuke, pero tu plan de hacer que parezca que solo lo haces por el alivio fracaso cuando me la chupaste."

Este pareció meditarlo por un tiempo. "Oh."

Era una respuesta tan impropia de Sasuke que le hizo sonreír.

"Puedes pedir cosas. También puedes agarrarme y bésame como siempre haces, pero si quieres que haga algo sólo tienes que decirlo. Confía en mí, no voy a sorprenderme al saber que te gusta algo y tampoco va a hacerme pensar que te estás ablandando. Sobre todo cuando me sigues mordiéndome tan fuerte que me haces sangrar. "

El moreno le dedico una media sonrisa. "Eso es bueno de saber. Así que ¿sigues sin querer tocarme después del gran avance psicológico?"

El ojiazul frunció el ceño. "Por favor, no me digas que me has contado todo esto solo para ganar."

"Tal vez lo hice, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto."

"¡Bastardo manipulador!" maldijo. " _Debes_ estar cada vez mejor. Anoche te quedabas embobado mirando el fuego y perseguías los ratones por ahí. No sé cuántas más personas podrían estar bajo los efectos de una tan droga poderosa y, aún así, ser capaces de planificar como un todopoderoso genio del mal."

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Eso fue casi un cumplido."

"No creas."

" _Es_ más fácil pensar esta noche", admitió. "Creo que la comida ayudó."

"Sin embargo, sigues estando colocado," argumentó. "Y todavía no hablas como siempre. Sigues diciendo cosas raras."

"No es nada que no hubiese pensado antes, pero ahora me es más fácil de ponerlo en palabras."

"Uh huh, seguro. Solo estas caliente."

"No se trata sólo de eso. He estado pensando en lo de volver a casa."

Ahora estaba confundido de nuevo. "¿Qué hay que pensar? Quiero decir ¿no es a donde vamos?"

"Tú sí, pero ¿a qué casa voy yo?"

Estuvo tentado en decir Konoha. Después de todo, en el estado drogado en el que estaba, a lo mejor la sugerencia no sería recibida con la misma ira y la violencia como lo haría normalmente. Pero no quería empezar una discusión, no estaba seguro de si prefería los resultados que podría obtener ahora que los que acostumbraba.

"Sé que dijiste que no teníamos que tener tanta prisa por llegar, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?"

"No, solo es que no estoy seguro del todo de por qué vuelvo."

Se quedó atónito. Su compañero podría haber mencionado que se sentía más relajado ahora que estaba lejos de sus problemas pero nunca dijo nada de querer hacer esa sensación permanente. Pero podía entender que, para alguien como Sasuke, mantenerse alejado de las Cinco Naciones era muy tentador. Por supuesto que este nunca escogía el camino más fácil, aunque todavía era bastante sorprendente.

"¿De verdad quieres quedarte aquí? Eso me suena a huida."

"Bueno, tal vez no aquí", admitió el Uchiha. "Estoy seguro de que hay mejores lugares. Y no estoy huyendo."

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a seguir viajando hasta que te decidas por una ciudad y te quedes?"

"No suenes tan horrorizado, no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo."

"¿Qué pasa con tu chakra?"

"¿Crees que va a volver mientras andamos?" se burló.

Cosa que era un buen punto. O su chakra volvía o se quedaban sin él. Eso no cambiaria si decidían seguir adelante o no.

"Si volvemos a tierras ninjas, tan vez haya gente que pueda ayudarnos a recuperarlo de nuevo."

" _Ayudarte_ ", corrigió.

Quería decirle que estaba siendo demasiado pesimista, pero realmente no podía mentirle de esa forma. Un Sasuke sin chakra probablemente haría un montón de gente respirase de alivio.

" _Yo_ te ayudaré," persistió.

"No seas tan dramático," le dijo su compañero. "Nunca dije que _me quedaría_ , solo dije que estaba pensando en ello. Y de todos modos, aún no he visto ningún lugar donde valga la pena quedarse."

"Oh."

"Además, pareces bastante decidido con que nos separemos," observó. "La semana pasada me estabas diciendo que siguiese sin ti."

"La semana pasada fue diferente," regresó el rubio. "Sin embargo, dada la elección..."

"Y diste que yo era él cachondo."

"¡Lo estas! ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡No quiero que estemos juntos solo por eso!"

"Tendría más sentido si lo hicieras. No creo que entiendas tu situación. ¿Sabes cuántas personas _amarían_ estar en tu sitio en este mismo momento?"

 _Cientos, toneladas,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Aún que a su amigo solo le dijo: "¿Alguien tiene demasiado ego, teme?"

"Pero aquí estás," continuó sin hacerle caso, "en condiciones de hacer lo que quieras conmigo y actuando como si el simple hecho de pensarlo te molestase."

No le molesta necesariamente y estaba a punto de decírselo cuando otra pregunta más importante parpadeó en su mente.

"Tienes razón, hay una gran cantidad de personas que te quieren de esta forma. Conozco una chica en particular que probablemente daría su brazo derecho por tener una oportunidad de perder el tiempo contigo. Así que, con todas esas personas para elegir... ¿por qué yo? "

Sasuke se detuvo tratando de liberar su mano del agarre del de ojos azules. "¿No hemos tenido esta conversación ya?"

"Recuérdamelo."

"Fue una elección, ¿o no?" le preguntó como si estuviera un poco inseguro. "Eres familiar, cómodo y estas frustrado."

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado ante la respuesta. No sabía lo había esperado, ciertamente no una confesión de amor, pero sí que _algo_ un poco más emocional. Demonios, incluso podía haber dicho algo de su físico.

"Sasuke, ¿somos amigos?"

"Bueno, yo no le preguntaría a mi enemigo mortal si le gustaría perder un rato el tiempo conmigo, si es eso lo que quieres decir."

"No, no es eso. Solo responde la pregunta."

"¿Todavía quieres que seamos amigos? ¿Incluso ahora?" le preguntó en su lugar. "Después del combate, de todo el drama, ¿todavía quieres?"

"Sí," respondió con honestidad. "Nunca me di por vencido, Sasuke. Ni siquiera cuando peleamos."

Finalmente Sasuke consiguió liberar su brazo del agarre pero, por suerte, saco la mano de sus pantalones y la extendió sobre su cabeza. Se quedó mirando, con los ojos nublados, el cielo oscuro por encima de sus cabezas, poco después suspiró.

"No sé lo que somos si no somos amigos", le dijo. "Sin duda eres lo más parecido que tengo a uno."

¿Acababa de admitir que eran amigos? Casi no lo podía creer, ni siquiera espero ese extraño mareo ante la admisión. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había querido que fuesen amigos de nuevo y cuánto le habían afectado las negativas del Uchiha durante estos dos últimos meses. Así que cuando la información se hundió en él de repente sonrió, feliz de escuchar la noticia.

"Entonces ¿no es porque estemos ah, más cerca o algo parecido?"

El otro frunció el ceño. "No he pensado en ello. Tal vez. Quiero decir, nunca he querido hacer esto con nadie más."

Eso tenía que ser alguna especie de cumplido, supuso. Que solo le quisiese a él, solo a él y a nadie más le hizo sentir un poco más especial.

"Pero supongo que si realmente importase lo que estás sugiriendo," continuó el pelinegro: "Probablemente no dejaría que te acercases más."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó mientras su sonrisa se deslizaba un poco.

"Me sacas tanto de mis casillas con tu optimismo, tus ideales idiotas, tu valentía y por no hablar de su charla constante sobre tonterías. Pero en realidad, supongo que eres una buena persona y supongo que eso significa que te mereces cosas buenas. Yo no soy una cosa buena".

Probablemente, esa era la primera vez en la historia de, bueno, en la historia que alguien le demostraba a otra persona lo poco que se preocupaba por él ofreciéndose sí mismos. Nuevamente tuvo la fuerte sospecha que el cerebro de su amigo no funcionaba como una persona de normal, y mucho menos cuando estaba colocado.

"No te das suficiente crédito," le dijo el de ojos azules en voz baja.

"O tal vez te estoy dando demasiado," respondió el otro con una media sonrisa. "Pero supongo que no me importa si quieres llevarlo más lejos."

"No en el estado en el que estas."

"Sí, pero dudo que vayas a tener otra oportunidad como esta cuando este sobrio. Puedo sentirme lo suficientemente abierto ahora, pero ¿realmente crees que me volverás a coger en este estado de ánimo de aquí poco?"

"Espera, hace un momento me estabas pidiendo que me hiciese cargo o lo que sea."

"Sí, y antes te estaba hablando de que no pido cosas para no sentirme expuesto. Mi consejo es tomes ventaja de la falta temporal de mi... un segundo," Sasuke se incorporó con los brazos para poder mirarle directamente. "¿Acabas de admitir que _quieres_?"

"¡No Sasuke! No es tan tentador", agregó con sinceridad.

"Wow, eso no es muy exacto."

"Chúpame un pie."

"¿Es sobre lo de sentirse preparado de nuevo? Pensé que ya lo había superado. No pienses en ello, solo _hazlo_."

"¡No! ¡Y no me mires así! No es como si tú _fueses_ el Señor Experiencia."

"Esa es otra cosa que me molesta de ti, tu incapacidad de pensar en dar pequeños pasos."

"Sí bueno, siento por saltar con conclusiones precipitadas no es como si ninguno de nosotros no nos hubiésemos tirado de cabeza a situación sin estar preparados," le dijo sarcásticamente.

"La experimentación funciona donde la fuerza bruta no lo hace," le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa. "Y a pesar de tus intentos por matar el estado de ánimo, sigo estando bastante duro."

Sintió un tic en su rostro por culpa de la invitación descarada. "Ya te dije-"

"¡Eres tan irritante!" exclamó su compañero dejándose caer de nuevo. "Mira, si yo no estuviera drogado por la baya venenosa y te dijese que puedes tomar ventaja, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?"

"No sé", dijo encogiéndose hombros tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. "Lo que hacemos siempre, supongo."

"Realmente no estás entrando en el espíritu" dijo sin rodeos.

"Como si alguna vez te fuese a quedar tumbado y dejarme hacer lo que quisiera," desafió. "No estás en tus cabales."

"Está bien, buen punto. Pero un punto mucho mejor es que te dejaría hacer, al menos, lo de siempre. Me conformaré con eso si estás dispuesto a dejar esa nobleza de lado el suficientemente tiempo como para disfrutar de la situación."

"No lo sé..."

"Pongámoslo de otra forma, si no vas a complacerme, sencillamente voy a volver a hacerlo por mi cuenta y tú puedes quedarte ahí, con tu nobleza _y_ frustración."

Bueno de las dos opciones, la ultima era más fuera de lo común que la primera. Acabar los dos juntos no algo raro en estos días y no algo por lo que Sasuke se pudiese enfadar al día siguiente. Si le dejaba masturbarse con audiencia sin duda alguien estaría de mal humor mañana.

"No te estarías aprovechando si es lo de siempre," instó el moreno.

"Todavía se siente como si lo hiciese," murmuró.

"Cállate y quítame los pantalones", exigió Sasuke.

"¡No! No voy a hacer nada," respondió obstinadamente.

"Sólo lo de costumbre."

"No. Y si me haces repetirlo una vez más..."

"Naruto. No me hagas sentir como si pedir no valiese la pena."

Le buscó los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrar una leve desesperación en ellos. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco mal. Le estaba sugiriendo que si se negaba le haría reacio a pedir en un futuro. Ciertamente parecía de esa manera.

"¿Cómo sé que estas lo suficientemente centrado como para saber lo que estás pidiendo? Pareces un poco mejor, pero todavía estas drogado."

Para su absoluta molestia Sasuke le sonrió como si supiese que estaba vacilando.

"No te tengo miedo."

Bueno, esa era una declaración ridícula. Por supuesto no le tenía miedo, nunca parecía tener miedo de él por nada. ¿Esta era alguna manera extraña de decirle que confiaba en él?

"Recordarme que confías en mí no va a hacer que me den ganas de perder el tiempo contigo tal como estas," le informó.

"Crees que te lo estoy pidiendo porque no estoy siendo completamente yo mismo," supuso. "Y eso es probablemente cierto, de alguna extraña manera. Pero no se lo pediría a nadie más, sin importa lo muy drogado que estuviese. ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?"

"En realidad, lo hace" admitió tragando duro. Era cierto, pero... "Pero si lo hago, me sentiré mucho peor."

El pelinegro no parecía particularmente feliz con la noticia. Se incorporó lo suficiente para salir por completo de su camisa y para estirarse de nuevo sobre su espalda con un suspiro de resignación. Tuvo la fuerte impresión de que no lo había hecho para ser sugerente, pero si en un intento de refrescarse.

"Eres realmente molesto, ¿lo sabes?"

"Y tú eres un imbécil," replicó. "Quise decir lo que dije, que pidas cosas no me hará que piense diferente de ti y tampoco voy a aprovecharse de ti. Ni siquiera para probarlo."

"Y es por eso no tengo miedo de ti," le dijo en un tono cansado. "Supongo."

"Eso no es realmente algo malo," le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Pero Sasuke parecía perfectamente serio cuando respondió: "Yo no estoy tan seguro."

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Así que al OOC Sasuke le gusta compartir sus pensamientos, bueno todavía queda por ver cómo va a reaccionar a lo que ha hecho cuando este sobrio. Lo siento, sé que la conversación se puso confusa en algunas partes, pero es que quería hacer que Sasuke hablase con relativa normalidad, también quería hacerle todavía un poco incoherente y no del todo en sus cabales, así que tuve hacerle sonar un poco irracional, pero mucho más lúcido que la noche anterior. No puedo creer que acabo de escribir un capitulo de solo una conversación...

 **Notas traductora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Interesante capitulo ¿no? Naruto debería drogar a Sasuke más a menudo, aun que por lo visto seria un poco doloroso para él. Y si, por fin Sasuke admitió que son amigos, ahora solo nos queda saber que hará o dirá cuando por fin sea él mismo. ¿Cómo pensáis que va a reaccionar? Lo sabréis la próxima semana.

Gracias a todos aquellos que dejáis vuestros reviews, no sabéis lo mucho que me animan a seguir. Hasta la semana que viene.

Bye Bye.


	32. Fruta Mala 3

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 12**

 **Fruta Mala**

 **Capítulo 3/3**

Sasuke se despertó.

Y realmente deseó no haberlo hecho.

Su cabeza palpitaba, su estómago estaba irritando, le dolía todo y se sentía pegajosa por el sudor. La última sensación se vio agravada por tener algo muy caliente presionado contra su costado.

Empujó la cosa caliente, gimió y se sentó cautelosamente con una mano en la cabeza por si acaso su cerebro lograba salir de su sitio.

Oyó un 'Uuuf' junto a él y se dio cuenta de que la cosa caliente debía haber sido Naruto presionado contra él. Eso era raro.

"¿Por qué dormías tan cerca?" preguntó molesto.

Escuchó al rubio bostezar. "Supongo que eso quiere decir que ya no estás colocado", observó.

"¿Colocado?" cuestionó el Uchiha confundido.

¿Que había hecho para que sentirse de esta manera? Ni siquiera se había sentido así de mal el día después de beber la sidra de manzana demoníaca.

Luchando contra el dolor y las náuseas se puso lentamente en pie.

"Estoy medio desnudo," notó vagamente.

Cuando Naruto no hizo ni un comentario le miró para ver como este se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza y se sonrojaba levemente.

"¿Por qué estoy medio desnudo?" repitió.

"Supongo que no te acuerdas de nada," dijo su compañero con nerviosismo.

Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar por qué exactamente estaba sin camiseta. Lentamente algunas escenas de la noche vinieron a su mente. Recordaba vagamente quitarse la camisa antes de que el de ojos azules le exigiese que durmiese y acabase noqueándole.

"Relájate dobe, que no hiciste nada malo."

Parecía que el blondo consiguió relajarse un poco pero, por alguna razón, intentaba parecer indignado.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Qué clase de persona crees que soy?!"

Intentó no hacer una mueca por el dolor que le causaban los gritos irritantes del otro.

"¿Entonces por qué estabas tumbado encima de mí?" repitió el pelinegro.

Naruto todavía se veía un poco nervioso. Y aunque esta vez respondió en un tono mucho más tranquilo la cabeza le seguía doliendo igual.

"Era mejor que tener que atarte otra vez. No quería salir corriendo de nuevo."

El Uchiha levantó una ceja.

"No preguntes," aconsejó el otro.

Normalmente no cedería tan fácilmente, pero su cerebro casi nunca trataba de salir de él por la oreja así que, por el momento, se lo dejó pasar. Además, probablemente sólo estaba bromeando. Ahora estaba mucho más preocupado por cómo se sentía que por los espacios en blanco en su memoria.

Como si fueran pequeños trozos y piezas de memoria, estos volvieron a él y entendió porque se sentía de esa manera cuenta y, honestamente, empezó a sentirse muy avergonzado. Comer esas bayas había sido monumentalmente estúpido. Pero recordaba estar muy hambriento y en aquel momento aquellas bayas parecieron ser su salvación. Nunca las habría comido si hubiese estado en su sano juicio.

Después las piezas se volvieron mucho más borrosas. Recordaba algunas expresiones de Naruto y por lo visto iban desde preocupado, avergonzado, molesto y hasta ofuscado. Las imágenes le llegaban fácilmente, pero las palabras eran más difíciles de precisar. En general, se sentía muy avergonzado por todo el calvario pero demostrárselo a su compañero no le haría ningún favor.

Aún así, por el momento, había una gran cantidad de puntos en blanco que se negaban a volver, pero estaba seguro que con tiempo y descanso acabarían volviendo.

Quería decir, ¿qué tan grave o embarazoso podría ser lo demás?

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando estaban de vuelta en el camino, después de haberle _insistido_ en que podía caminar, que empezó a arrepentirse de ello al empezar a encontrarse mucho pero de lo había esperado.

"¿Ne Sasuke?" comenzó el blondo, "¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche?"

El sol parecía estar haciéndole un agujero directamente en la cabeza a través de sus ojos. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cerebro empezaría a arder, lo que sería una especie de alivio ya que así la migraña desaparecería. Se sentía tan mal que el simple hecho de recordar su propio nombre ya era una hazaña.

"¿Debería?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que dijiste algunas cosas bastante raras, eso es todo. Quería saber si lo dijiste en serio."

"¿Sobre qué?"

Su compañero le miró con una especie de vaga sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

"No importa."

Lo dejó estar. Caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo no eran dos cosas que pudiese hacer a la vez en su estado. Y además, no estaba seguro de _si_ quería saber las cosas, posiblemente vergonzosas, que había dicho mientras estaba drogado.

Aún así, esto le estuvo molestando hasta el anochecer. Cuando acabaron de montar el campamento y empezaron a preparar la cena se obligó a recordar los detalles. La luz del sol era tenue y sin el sol su dolor de cabeza empezaba a desaparecer.

Miró el baile de las llamas de fuego delante de él mientras se sentaba en sus mantas y dejaba que su mente vagase de nuevo a la noche anterior.

Entonces su cara empezó a quemar.

Le había pedido que se aprovecharse de él. Brillante. No es de extrañar que hubiese estado nervioso. Y asustado. Había sido muy extrovertido por culpa de las bayas y se cabreó al recordar lo desenfrenado que había actuado. Recordó las sensaciones y se sorprendió ante la gran necesidad que sintió en aquel momento.

También recordó a un acalorado Naruto negarse a tomar ventaja de la situación y se sintió vagamente agradecido por ello. No es que le hubiese molestado en lo más mínimo si se las hubiese arreglado para convencerle de dejar a un lado su honorabilidad, pero al menos el que no cediese significaba que el dobe sabía que no estaba siendo completamente a él mismo. Principalmente, quería asegurarse de todo lo que podría haber dicho y/o hecho la noche anterior, pero por lo menos el rubio había entendido que estuvo bajo la influencia de la fruta y parecía que no se había tomado las cosas en serio.

Así que pensó que tal vez le estaba preguntando sobre lo de pedir cosas físicas. Naruto no estaba del todo seguro de si lo había querido decir en serio. Bueno, era muy incomodo pensar en eso, era mucho más preferible dejar que su compañero creyese que había sido un gran error.

Pero entonces también se acordó de la otra conversación. Naruto le había preguntado si eran amigos y él, de alguna manera, le había dicho que sí. No estaba seguro de si le gusta como sonaba de eso. No quería tener lazos profundos y significativos, no ahora, y posiblemente nunca más. Pero en aquel momento se sintió de esa manera por lo que había dicho que sí lo eran.

Mierda.

Y luego venia a conversación sobre lo de quedarse. No sabía de dónde había venido. Es cierto que se había sentido más relajado últimamente de lo que nunca podría recordar. Es cierto que aquí era libre de sus problemas, de su pasado y de algunas personas. Pero, ¿significa eso que realmente estaba pensando en quedarse aquí?

Cuanto más lo pensabas más se daba cuenta de lo cierto que era. No se sentía como si fuese a huir, tal y como su compañero había dicho, se parecía más a superarlo y seguir adelante. En un nuevo lugar, una nueva vida, tener la oportunidad de mantener esa sensación recién descubierta de libertad. Todavía no estaba totalmente seguro de la idea, pero ciertamente estaba más que justificada. Si encontraba algún lugar que le gustase y sintiese lo suficientemente cómodo, podría ser lo que necesitaba, aunque solo fuese por un tiempo. A diferencia del dobe, él no estaba muy emocionado con de volver. El retraso de su regreso solo favorecía a sus enemigos que le esperaban como si fuesen una nube oscura en un horizonte lejano. Cuanto más viajaba, más cerca estaba de ella.

"¿Qué parte de anoche querías saber?" le preguntó al rubio con curiosidad. Quería arreglar las cosas, especialmente las dos primeras cosas que había recordado.

El de ojos azules, que había estado hablando de tonterías, se detuvo a media frase cuando el pelinegro se unió a la conversación.

"¿Te acuerdas?"

"Creo que sí."

Parecía un poco horrorizado. "Bueno, de cualquier cosa, supongo."

"Bueno entonces, si anoche hubiésemos hecho lo que de siempre, no me habría enfadado. Pero agradezco que te negases. Creo que no entendía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba tan... fuera de lugar. Y honestamente, no sé cómo te pudiste creer que después de todo este tiempo simplemente pudiésemos comenzar a ser mejores amigos, eso ya es agua pasada".

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño profundamente. "No lo puedes decir enserio."

"¿El qué? ¿Lo de la amistad o lo de tocar?"

"¡La amistad!" exclamó con vehemencia. "Bueno, es cierto que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero últimamente estamos siendo muy cercanos y yo-"

Sasuke levantó la mano para detenerlo. "No hay que confundir el compañerismo con sentimientos profundos y significativos. Somos compañeros de viaje. Tú mismo lo dijiste una noche, nunca seré ese tipo de amigo."

"¡Te estás saliendo completamente del contexto!"

"Solo porque no encuentro tu compañía del todo horrible y que haya cierta confianza no significa que seamos mejores amigos."

"Dijiste que no sabías lo que éramos si no éramos amigos."

"¿Y qué? Eso no quiere decir que lo seamos. Sólo dije que yo no sabía cómo llamarlo."

"¡Eso no es lo que querías decir y lo sabes perfectamente!" le gritó el ojiazul.

Estaba sorprendido y no pudo ocultarlo. Naruto estaba _muy_ enojado por esto y él sólo estaba tratando de hacerlo lo más fácil para los dos. Tener lazos con la gente no traía nada bueno. Solo causaba confusión y dolor. Pensaba que su compañero ya se habría dado cuenta de eso pero, evidentemente, parecía seguir teniendo la esperanza de que podrían ser los amigos cercanos que este tanto quería que fuesen. La fuerza con la que lo quería le sorprendió. La mitad del tiempo le llamaba imbécil y la otra mitad gilipollas. Y en realidad, no le importaba esa dinámica, y había pensado que Naruto había aceptado las cosas entre ellos como estaban y que sabía que nunca llegarían a más

"No entiendo por qué estás tan enojado," dijo el Uchiha honestamente. "¿No puedes ser feliz con la idea de que simplemente nos entendemos mutuamente? Es más de lo teníamos antes. Y es más de lo que he tenido con nadie en mucho tiempo."

Pero este se veía demasiado enojado como para no gritar en este momento. Se veía aplastado y al mismo tiempo cabreado, si es que eso era posible.

"¿De verdad te vas a quedar aquí?" preguntó el blondo poco después.

"Tal vez. Tengo que pensar en ello."

"Entonces, ¿por qué diablos estamos viajando juntos, entonces?" preguntó airadamente.

"No te lo tomes tan a pecho. ¿Qué demonios te importa si me quedo o continuo adelante?"

El ojiazul se puso de pie rápidamente. "¡Me preocupo por ti, imbécil! Me importa lo que haces. Bueno, me importaba, ya no estoy tan seguro."

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos, "Entonces vete, si es que tanto te molesta."

Para su absoluta sorpresa el rubio entrecerró los ojos y con paso decidido se acercó a su bolsa y la cogió de donde había caído. Vio como empezaba llenarlas con sus cosas sin decir nada más.

"Esto es un poco infantil, ¿no crees? Solo duerme un poco."

"Tú eres el que me dijo que se fuera. No creas que me importa lo que hagas," le dijo el de ojos azules sombríamente cerrando la correa de su bolsa y enderezándose. "Incluso cuando te digo que me preocupo por ti, sigues sin creerme porque no te importa y no entiendes cómo a mi puede importarme. Así que a mí tampoco debería importarme ¿no?, ¿por intentas que siga contigo? "

"Buen punto."

"Que te jodan, Sasuke."

"Lo dudo."

"¡Esto no es una broma imbécil! ¡Me gusta viajar contigo, pensé que después de todo, podríamos volver a ser amigos! ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por alguien y que a la vez que este no te importe?"

"Pensé que eso era parte del trato, aliados temporales, ¿recuerdas?" devolvió molesto. "Vigilas mi espalda y yo vigilo la tuya. Sólo hago lo que acordamos."

"¿En serio crees que no te ayudaría si no me ayudases?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Sé que eres demasiado agobiante para eso. Pero no me gusta estar en deuda. Por lo tanto, teniendo en cuenta lo que hice por ti, no tienes porque sentirte culpable por lo de ayer, aunque tendríamos que hablar sobre eso de atar a la gente. Si me lo preguntas, lo veo como una manera saludable de hacer las cosas. "

"¿Saludable? ¿Estás loco? No lo dices enserio, ¿cierto? Se supone que debes ayudar a otras personas simplemente porque _quieres_."

Sabía que su compañero estaba llegando a su límite. Aunque decir verdad, no sabía muy bien por qué había cuidado de Naruto cuando estuvo enfermo y herido, sólo le pareció la cosa más obvia en la situación. No lo pensó seriamente antes de empezar a hacerlo.

"Pon tu bolsa en el suelo y no seas terco," dijo el Uchiha. "No puedes esperar que me crea que te vas simplemente no pienso que seamos amigos. Ya lo sabías de antes y no te vas a ir después de todo lo que has dicho sobre permanecer juntos.".

"Estas muy jodidamente seguro, ¿eh? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te vas a aburrir si no tienes a nadie con quien perder el tiempo?"

No le contestó y eso probablemente fue un gran error. Pero lo que había dicho no estaba del todo equivocado. Se había acostumbrado a tenerle alrededor así que la idea de dejarlo marchar se sentía un poco rara. Pero el rubio no era su amigo como este tanto insistía, pero tampoco tenían una relación de compañero/aliado. Lo único que quería era que esa pequeña comodidad entre ambos no desapareciese. Eso tenía que ser, ¿verdad?

Su relación no era de la forma que el Kyuubi había sugerido. De ninguna. Jodida. Manera.

Al parecer, su silencio fue todo lo que el blondo necesitaba y vio como sus ojos azules se ampliaban. Ni siquiera el rubio se había creído lo que había dicho de primeras. No al menos hasta que se negó a responder a la pregunta. Se dio cuenta que la escena de Naruto recogiendo sus cosas para salir era más un espectáculo que una demostración de su determinación.

"Eres aún más hijo de puta de lo que pensé que eras," dijo el Uzumaki de manera constante.

"Soy realista," corrigió. "Ser aliados era inteligente cuando pensábamos que estábamos en peligro. El único peligro al que nos enfrentamos ahora somos nosotros mismos. Ya no nos necesitamos mutuamente, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué íbamos a seguir estando juntos?"

"Te dije que era porque me importabas."

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a Naruto tan lastimado. Pero a diferencia de la última vez, este no estaba desesperado porque no se fuese.

Ahora sólo parecía enojado, como si ahora no quisiese nada más que alejarse lo más posible de él. Era una mirada que nunca había visto en él.

"Supongo que eso ha cambiado."

El rostro del blondo se endureció, probablemente dándose cuenta de que le estaba leyendo la expresión.

"Aparte de lo de quedarte atrás, ¿querías decir algo de lo que dijiste anoche?

Por ahora, estaba seguro que la mayoría de recuerdos había vuelto a él. Le había contado mucho acerca de lo que había hecho y el porqué de sus acciones y no estaba del todo seguro si quiso decirlo enserio. Por otra parte, tampoco estaba seguro de que no lo fuese. No había pensado mucho en ello hasta anoche. Simplemente asumió que no le gustaba la gente en general y prefirió que sus pensamientos siguiesen siendo privados. Nunca pensó en que hubiese una profunda o significativa razón detrás de todo esto, era su forma de ser. Así que, o las bayas le habían dado una gran visión real de su propia psique o que había estado hablando de tonterías. Probablemente no sabría cual era la cierta hasta que pensase seriamente sobre ello. No era algo que realmente quisiese que fuese verdad, lo que había dicho era bastante sombrío y lúgubre y no quería que Naruto pensase que era una persona deprimente y patética.

"Creo que lo único que quería era que me quitases los pantalones."

Los ojos azules le rehuyeron la mirada.

"Lo de preocuparme por ti no ha cambiado. Pero realmente me gustaría que lo hiciese."

Le tomó cierto tiempo para darse cuenta de estaba respondiendo a su pregunta de antes y se sorprendió por su reacción. Estaba acostumbrado a causar dolor, a quien fuese y como fuese, para lograr conseguir sus propósitos, pero quizás esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía mal por ello. Y al parecer no era el único.

Incluso después de que el rubio se fuese, todavía no podía ponerse al día con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni siquiera podía imaginar un poder en este mundo que fuese capaz de cabrear tanto al ojiazul hasta el punto de hacerle marchar, a su cerebro le tomo un tiempo darse cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

* * *

Naruto siguió caminando durante toda la noche. Alimentó sus pasos con rabia durante horas solo queriendo poner la mayor distancia posible ambos. Había intentando como nunca hacer que las cosas funcionasen bien entre ellos, pero nada parecía llegarle. Y lo peor era darse cuenta que no debía haberle sorprendido.

A medida que la ira comenzó a desvanecerse, sus pasos se desaceleran y también empezó a entender un poco por qué Sasuke era ser tan insensible con todo.

Le habían herido muchas veces, muy duramente. La gente en la que confiaba le había llevado por mal camino así que era normal que le diese miedo abrirse a gente nueva. De alguna manera el pelinegro le había intentado decir que eran lo más cercano que estaba dispuesto a llegar con otra persona pero, aun así, todavía se sentía engañado. Comprenderlos motivos era una cosa, pero la negativa clara de Sasuke de no cercarse a nadie y que negase lo cercanos que se habían vuelto era otra cosa.

Sasuke lograba lanzarse sus esperanzas cada día y estaba harto de sentirse de esta manera. Estaba harto de esforzarse para no conseguir ningún reconocimiento o respuesta que no sea su habitual actitud arrogante. Pero había momentos en los que realmente parecía que se preocupa por él y lo que más le dolía era que le mintiese diciéndole que no le importaba. Se negaba a creer que todo había sido una ilusión. Estaba completamente seguro de que Sasuke sentía _algo_.

Había querido tanto que entendiese que el estar cerca de alguien no tenía por qué significar salir herido. Y mientras podía entender la reticencia que tenía, no podía entender cómo actuaba de esa forma a su lado y todavía seguir negando que su relación estaba avanzando.

Parecía que a veces le importaba. Lo demostraba la forma que le miraba cuando estaba enfermo o herido, incluso a veces mostraba interés y preocupación por él. Pero al parecer, insistía en que no eran más que compañeros de viajes y un alivio de frustración. Y no quería fingir creer que Sasuke no lo había querido decir lo que había dicho.

Se sintió tan bien cuando le dijo que eran amigos, era la primea prueba de que por fin estaba empezando a llegar a él. Había sido un momento reconfortante. Pero al parecer, el pelinegro solo había estado colocado y no lo había querido decir de la forma que él pensó.

De cualquier manera, ya era suficiente. Había terminado con él. Si Sasuke quería mantener su distancia de la gente, entonces podía disfrutarlo estando verdaderamente solo.

 **FIN PARTE 12**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Así que, antes de que me metáis en la barbacoa prometo que necesitábamos un poco de drama. Las cosas estaban yendo un poco demasiado felices y por diversas razones decidí remover el bote un poco. Todo lo que puedo decir es que confiéis en mí y no me echéis a la hoguera hasta leer la próxima parte.

Y sí, lo sé. No suelo dejar el final tan abierto, y si podría haber avanzado un poco hasta la siguiente parte, pero la 12 y la 13 tienen historias configuradas de manera diferente.

Pueeeess... Finalmente Naruto le tiró toda la mierda a Sasuke en la cara. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que entendáis el razonamiento de Sasuke y porque para él este es totalmente válido, pero Naruto ve que son cercanos y entiende que tiene que darle un empujón, por eso se separa de él. Así que vamos a ver si a nuestro pelinegro le gusta estar de nuevo por su propia cuenta. Pero algo me dice que se van a echar un poquito de menos entre sí ;)

Hasta la próxima.

 **Notas traductora** : Wow, quien lo hubiese dicho, a Naruto le dolió mucho que Sasuke revocase sus palabras, y es entendible. Naruto se preocupa mucho por él y Sasuke también por el rubio, lo que pasa que está tan cerrado que no se da cuenta y lo niega.

Bueno, ya veréis que pasará en la próxima parte, ¿seguirán separados y cada uno irá por su lado? ¿O se encontrarán y harán las paces? Dejaremos esto para la semana que viene.

Y antes de despedirme os vuelvo a dar las gracias por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando, este fic ya tiene más de 8.000 visitas y estamos a punto de llegar a los 100 reviews. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!

Bye, Bye.


	33. Rotura 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 13**

 **Rotura**

 **Capítulo 1/2**

Le estaba constando ponerse en marcha esta mañana. El día después de su pelea con Naruto, se había empujado a sí mismo a cubrir mucho terreno, estuvo caminando hasta bien entrada la noche y aún hoy seguía cansado y aturdido por culpa de ello.

No es que estuviese tratando de ponerse al día con el Uzumaki, ni mucho menos. Sólo estaba deleitándose de no tener que seguir el ritmo del idiota. No es que recorrer largas distancias fuese un problema para el rubio, este estaba feliz sólo con caminar, no le importaba a donde iban, solo el destino final. Sin embargo, Sasuke soñaba con una cama suave y un baño con agua tibia después de toda una semana, no iba a reducir su velocidad por nada.

Bueno, tal vez por una hora más de sueño, quizás.

Pero no cedió a su cansancio. Se levantó y comenzó a empacar sus cosas antes de tener la oportunidad de volver a cerrar los ojos. Cuando tuvo todo listo pasó unos segundos mirando alrededor del campamento para asegurarse de que el dobe no había dejado nada atrás...

Frunció el ceño profundamente molesto consigo mismo. No debía dejar que su mente divagase tanto. Seguía haciendo cosas que habían empezado a ser una rutina en estos dos últimos meses y era aún más irritante cuando estas cosas estaban aparentemente relacionadas con Naruto.

Pero fuese lo que fuese, era simplemente un problema técnico. Muy pronto se acostumbraría a volver a estar por su cuenta y dejaría de irritarse por todo.

Y es que Naruto _era_ irritante. Hablaba mucho, hacia bromas estúpidas y roncaba. Oh, cómo roncaba. Desde que había vuelto a dormir solo había tenido que volver a acostumbrarse al sonido de la noche. Eso le hizo preguntarse cómo no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio no había estado durmiendo por las noches. Pero en las últimas noches, antes de separarse, sus patrones de sueño habían vuelto a la normalidad y los ronquidos parecían aun más altos que cuando habían empezado a viajar juntos. Así que ahora que no había ronquidos descubrió que de noche el bosque era increíblemente ruidoso. Los gritos de los murciélagos, los sonidos de los insectos nocturnos, todo resultó ser increíblemente fuerte. Sin los ronquidos del dobe para taparlos, le costaba dormirse mucho más que lo usual, mucho más que nunca.

Extrañamente prefería los ronquidos.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y puso destino hacia el camino. Lo que sea, no había manera que se fuese a dejar arrastrar por eso de nuevo. Ya había vuelto con Naruto una vez en Adessa por la soledad e incluso por sentirse un poco culpable, pero ahora no se sentía culpable por su pelea.

De ninguna manera.

La culpabilidad significaba que de alguna manera había hecho algo mal y por lo que podía ver, no había dicho nada más que la verdad. Supuso que no debería haberle sorprendido que el rubio lo hubiese intentado. Este siempre había querido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar y ya le había dicho en varias ocasiones que no eran, ni serian, amigos, debería haber sabido que seguiría teniendo la esperanza de conseguir que fuesen tan cercanos como quería.

Pero si no le hubiese dado esperanzas la otra noche sugiriéndole una posible amistad, las esperanzas del dobe no habrían sido aplastadas al día siguiente. Si eso no hubiera sucedido, sin duda, Naruto no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera.

Así que principalmente la culpa era suya por romper la dinámica. Bajo la influencia de las bayas le había dicho que no sabía lo que eran si no eran amigos. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que había querido decir con eso, era muy posible que solo estuviese intentando que el blondo se uniese a la diversión pero no entendía porque había sido tan confuso. Pero aún así, confuso o no, Naruto había leído entre líneas teniendo la esperanza de encontrar un sentido del detrás de esas palabras.

Así que la culpa era principalmente de Naruto.

Bueno lo que sea, si el dobe quería actuar como un niño caprichoso, que así sea. No era su trabajo hacer que el otro se sintiese mejor, ya ni siquiera era su trabajo cuidar de él. No, todo que tenía que hacer ahora era cuidar de sí mismo, de todos modos, lo llevaba estado haciendo desde que podía recordar.

* * *

Sasuke viajó hasta el anochecer antes de acampar para pasar la noche. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado y no se sentía con ganas de seguir sólo para poder cubrir más terreno. Ya encontraría una ciudad cuando tocase y un par de horas de caminata más no iban a hacer una gran diferencia. Además, le gustaba su rutina habitual y se sintió mejor al saber esta noche podría dormir un poco más.

Se había estado encontrando a otros viajeros por el camino, pero con firmeza ignoró a cada uno de ellos. No era que no estuviese interesado en saber cuándo podría encontrar una ciudad, pero no tenía ganas de tratar con otras personas. Tarde o temprano acabaría encontrándola, saber lo que faltaba era de menor importancia.

Hablando con la gente había sido tarea Naruto, ese era su punto fuerte. Pero él se negaba a creer que toda persona que se encontraba fuese a ser de ayuda.

Naruto tampoco lo era.

Estaba sentado junto al río, rebuscando en su bolsa un poco de comida. Para ser honesto, no había mucho que buscar. Habían estando comiendo de la comida que compró en la última ciudad, antes de que hubiese empezado a sentirse enfermo y habían estado sobreviviendo desde entonces con sobretodo pescado. Podría intentar pescar, quería decir ¿qué tan difícil podría ser si el dobe lo había dominado en una tarde? Pero no esta noche, estaba demasiado cansado y sabía que todavía le quedaban galletas duras en algún lugar de su mochila.

Antes de que encontrarlas sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de a una pequeña bolsa suave y la sacó cuidadosamente para mirarla por un rato e inclinar un poco de lo que contenía en su palma. Tres pequeñas bayas rojas cayeron inocentemente, como si fueran igual de inocuas que la hierba bajo sus pies. Pero él sabía la verdad.

Bien entonces, sabía que tendría que estar completamente fuera de ella para intentar estas cosas, pero cuando lo pensó de nuevo, se dio cuenta que no todos los efectos habían sido malos. Él había estado sufriendo y después de comer esas cosas el dolor se fue casi en su totalidad. Y además, había comido un buen par de puñados de esas bayas de para perder el sentido común y desde entonces había aprendido que con uno o dos no se tenía una tan intensa reacción.

Probablemente había sido estúpido intentar comerlas de nuevo, pero al día siguiente se había vuelto a sentirse un poco mareado y con náuseas. Así que pensó que las bayas sólo habían cubierto los síntomas de las Pesis en vez de curarlos, algo que bien todavía podría estar sufriendo.

Por eso, en esta ocasión, había sido cauteloso, solo había comido una y esta había sido suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor. Claro que había hecho que su cabeza se pusiese un poco borrosa pero todavía estaba en control de sí mismo y la sensación no había sido del todo desagradable. En realidad, consiguió silenciar todos sus sentidos lo suficiente para dormir un poco y no pensar en lo que los ruidos familiares habían desaparecido en la noche.

Así que a la mañana siguiente, antes de salir, llenó la pequeña bolsa con más bayas, en un caso de que los síntomas regresasen pero hasta ahora, aparte de sentirse un poco cansado, se sentía mucho mejor.

Pero, extrañamente, se sentía un poco arrepentido. ¿Y si había querido a sentirse mal sólo para tener una excusa para coger otra? Aún que no veía el por qué.

¿Cuál sería el punto de tener otra? ¿De verdad quería dejar fuera a su cerebro por un rato? Después de unos cuidadosos segundos se dio cuenta de que sí, que quería tener una excusa para dejar de pensar por un rato y simplemente relajarse. Y fue precisamente por eso que guardó las bayas en la bolsa y las metió otra vez en la mochila.

Por supuesto, esto no significaba que no fuese a secar algunos para poder tenerlas listas cuando las necesitase. Quería decir, ¿podía estar seguro que los síntomas de abstinencia se habían ido para siempre? Prefiere estar un poco fuera de sí mismo que estar encogido de dolor.

Una voz en el fondo de su mente le dijo que quedárselas era una mala idea, sin embargo, esa voz sonaba muy parecida a la de Naruto y eso no hizo más que ayudarle a decidir a no escucharla.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por la carretera unos días más tarde se encontró preguntándose por que los días parecían tan largos. Caminar durante ocho horas, o más, nunca había sido tan increíblemente aburrido y nunca había sido tan consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que se necesitaba para no llegar a _ninguna parte._

El paisaje era bastante bonito en algunos sitios, pero en realidad ni los árboles ni los campos podían aliviar su mente de la monotonía constante de simplemente caminar a través.

Antes sencillamente se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, pero eso era algo que estaba tratando de evitar estos días. Principalmente por culpa de la otra razón por la que viajar se había vuelto tan aburrido.

 _Jodido Naruto_. Si el rubio se aburría hablaba o tarareaba o cualquier otro sin fin número de cosas irritantes. Podría haber sido irritante, pero no fue exactamente aburrido. Se acababa de dar cuenta que viajar solo era muy aburrido y tener a otra persona contigo, no importa si esta era mejor compañía o no, era mucho mejor que eso. Y se estuvo diciendo esto durante una hora antes de darse cuenta de lo jodidamente mal sonaba.

Había poca gente que podría aguantar de tener cerca durante largos períodos de tiempo. Vale, si tenía que ser completamente honesto, ni siquiera había una sola persona. Y sí, Naruto aliviaba su aburrimiento, de maneras molestas pero se las arreglaba para hacerlo. Además al blondo no parecía importarle que apenas le escuchase cuando hablaba o que no le mirase cuando empezaba a tararear, porque eso formaba parte del juego. Naruto sabía que le molestaba y por eso continuaba haciéndolo, pero sabía detenerse en el momento justo, antes de que realmente se enfadase por ello.

Era extraño lo mucho que Naruto había llegado a comprenderle. El ojiazul tenía una comprensión extraordinaria de sus límites y a su vez, él había aprendido a... ¿a qué? ¿A cómo aplastarle profundamente y hacerle huir de él? Bueno, en realidad, sí. Instintivamente sabía lo que tenía que decir para hacerle realmente daño y había ido adelante aún sabiéndolo. Y por lo general, esto hacia que el blondo se pusiese en modo gruñón y hosco y estuviese en silencio por un rato, exactamente lo que había estado buscando. Pero esta vez, no había esperado que se enfadase hasta el punto de irse.

Y bien, ahora estaba empezando a lamentarlo un poco. Naruto no debía haber actuado como lo hizo, pero ese no era el punto de la discusión. El punto había sido que había intentado conseguir que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad y que el dobe se olvidases de las cosas de la amistad.

Así que en retrospectiva, quizá sí que él había aprendido un poco del otro mientras viajaban juntos. Pero tampoco es que hubiese tenido mucho interés en hacerlo, así que era algo sorprendente para él. Realmente había prendido a ponerle furioso. Bueno bien, pero no es como si antes no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo.

Así que, tal vez Naruto había aprendido a cómo tratar con el Uchiha aún que él no había estado muy dispuesto hacer lo mismo. Aún así no se sentía mal por eso. Pero estaba empezando a preguntarse que si demostrar su punto había merecido la pena.

* * *

Ahora llevaba una semana desde que estaba por su cuenta y dos semanas sin un pueblo. Dos semanas desde que había sido capaz de tener un baño caliente y dormir en una cama de verdad. Lo odiaba.

No es que él no entendiese que a veces no las podía tener, pero siempre que hacía tiempo que habían salido de una ciudad habían llegado a una nueva civilización y pudo volver a deleitarse de las cómodas ventajas por una noche o dos. Y dos semanas era demasiado tiempo para su gusto.

Además tenía la incómoda sensación de que se había perdido algo. Este país no era exactamente pésimo con la civilización, así que nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin encontrar _nada_. Y además, aunque quería encontrar una cómoda cama pronto, también estaba preocupado por suministros.

Naruto le había dicho que él era el mejor cazador de los dos y no podía estar en desacuerdo. Pero aquí no había nada que cazar por lo que sus habilidades no eran realmente de ayuda. Al parecer, la mayor parte de la carne en Arrei era cultivada, había visto unas pocas granjas mientras viajaba, y parecía ser que la caza silvestre no estaba en el menú. No hace falta decir que no estaba ansioso por volver a probar otra fruta de la zona y por haber ignorado la mayoría de los viajeros locales que había perdido la oportunidad de hacer algún trueque por comida.

Había tratado de pescar, pero tuvo un éxito limitado. De vez en cuando se las arreglaba para enganchar un par, pero tenía que admitir que la mayoría había sido suerte. No entendía su fracaso. Naruto no era paciente, no tenía reflejos más rápidos que los suyos, pero de alguna manera siempre atrapaba los suficientes para mantener sus estómagos llenos. El saber de qué le faltaba algún tipo de habilidad que el dobe utilizaba fácilmente le irritaba, por no decir más.

Así que estaba viviendo de una dieta muy pobre, todo lo que podía hacer era comer lo poco que podía capturar y comer sólo cuando era necesario para así aprovecharlo al máximo. Se sentía débil y cansado y esto le hacía añorar aún más la vista y el sonido de la civilización.

Pero continuó con determinación, _sabiendo_ que encontraría algo pronto. Pero antes de encontrar signos de una ciudad, encontró una señal de vida en el camino. O más bien la escuchó.

Los suaves sonidos de una melodía comenzaron a llenar el aire mientras caminaba hacia adelante, cuanto más caminaba más fuerte se hacía. Finalmente en una curva de la carretera, un flautista estaba sentado junto a una valla oscurecida por una línea de árboles.

Le gusta la música. Especialmente las melodías claras y fluidas como la que flautista estaba tocando. Así que, por primera vez desde hacía una semana, Sasuke se detuvo en el lado opuesto de la carretera y se sentó, agradecida por el descanso y por los sonidos relajantes llenando el aire, no queriendo ignorar por completo a otra persona.

El flautista no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia y no se molestó en romper la concentración del hombre, observó las manos del hombre con atención mientras tocaba el instrumento muy parecido al que había encontrado en la cueva. Después de todo, él había querido aprender a tocarla así que ¿por qué no participar en una lección gratis mientras tomaba un descanso?

No era de mucha ayuda, era difícil de seguir los movimientos de los dedos ágiles del otro hombre. Hace un tiempo podría utilizar su Sharingan para copiar los movimientos del otro. No es que realmente fuese a utilizar su habilidad para una pequeña razón como esa, pero al saber que ya no podía le hacía sentirse molesto consigo mismo.

Aún así no dejo que la molestia tomase el control. Estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento para eso.

Así que se relajó y dejó que su mente se quedase en blanco, llenando su cabeza con la música mientras continuaba viendo y escuchando y...

Un filtro familiar cayó sobre sus ojos y se centró en las manos del flautista. El tiempo pareció detenerse y agudizar esas manos talentosas, todos esos movimientos se plasmaron en su cerebro. Estaba tan sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo que le tomó diez minutos para darse cuenta de que no se lo estaba imaginando, volvió de nuevo a su visión normal tan rápido que se sintió mareado y casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

Sintió un dolor detrás de sus ojos, al igual que cuando tratando de utilizar su técnica justo después de despertarse en el claro, aún que solo había un dolor agudo y punzante, el sentimiento de impotencia habían desaparecido. Además ¡esta vez ni siquiera lo había intentado! Sólo había estado pensando en ello, y seguro, deseó que funcionase, ¡pero nunca pensó que realmente se iba a activar! El dobe se sorprendería cuando le dijese...

... Cierto. Naruto ya no estaba aquí para poder decírselo, ¿verdad?

La música se detuvo y el Uchiha levantó la cabeza con cautela para observar al otro hombre que mirándole con una expresión un poco sorprendida, como si se sorprendiese de tener audiencia.

"Uh, ¿hola?" comenzó el mayor tentativamente.

"Hola."

El flautista le miró cuidadosamente, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si era algún tipo de amenaza o no, poco después pareció descartar esa teoría y dedico una pequeña sonrisa, aunque todavía no se veía muy seguro.

"No me di cuenta que tenía compañía."

"La música era... calmante," ofreció el Uchiha sin saber qué más decir y no completamente seguro de por qué se estaba molestando.

Había pasado toda la semana haciendo caso omiso de la gente, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía extrañamente reconfortante hablar con otra persona. El hombre quizás era un poco más mayor que Sasuke, con un cabello rubio brillante y una expresión abierta. No era difícil que le recordase a otra persona con características similares. Pero por suerte, ahí era donde las similitudes se acababan.

No estaba muy seguro de que pudiese ponerse en sus pies en este momento y ya que no podía moverse, ignorar al hombre al que obviamente había estado escuchando sería un poco infantil.

"Uh, gracias, supongo. Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó el mayor mirándolo un poco más de cerca.

Su primera reacción fue decir que estaba bien, una reacción automática para cualquier persona que le preguntase. Pero por una vez, se contuvo.

"Necesito encontrar a un pueblo", respondió. "No he encontrado uno en un par de semanas."

"Oh bueno, ¿no vienes de Saolin? Debes haber pasado el desvío hará un par de días."

Sasuke parpadeó ante la pregunta. ¿Se había perdido una ciudad?

"Creo que me habría dado cuenta si me la hubiese pasado," respondió con un poco de sarcasmo.

"No has pasado lo suficientemente cerca como para ver la ciudad. Depende de lo rápido que camines, por supuesto, pero probablemente hará un día que debiste pasar la última intersección. Si quieres ir debe si caminar por aquella intercesión durante medio día hasta llegar a la ciudad. Es una bastante grande, vale la pena detenerse. Acabo de venir de allí. Me dirijo hacia el norte a buscar trabajo. Hay un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí, cualquiera de los lugareños podría habértelo dicho".

El Uchiha cerró sus doloridos ojos dejando que la molestia se fuese completamente de su sistema. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado guardándoselo en sí mismo, podría haber sido capaz de conseguir un poco de esa información necesaría.

"¿A qué distancia hasta la siguiente?" preguntó el pelinegro abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

"Oh, al menos a una semana más." respondió el viajero fácilmente. "Si estás desesperado por suministros será mejor que vuelvas a atrás."

Finalmente consiguió ponerse sobre sus pies y levantarse. Miró en la dirección que había estado viajando en antes de volver la vista por donde había venido. Bueno, realmente no había más que hablar, tendría que volver. Si solo fuese un factor de comodidad que podría haberse empujado hacia adelante, pero necesitaba comer y comprar suministros. No podía pasar otra semana con lo que tenía.

"Gracias", murmuró Sasuke antes de ponerse en marcha por donde había venido.

"Claro. Hey, ¿cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es-"

"No me importa", interrumpió mientras se alejaba.

Se preguntó si Naruto habría ido a la ciudad. Si lo hubiera hecho, lo que parecía probable, ya que este _siempre_ hablaba con cada persona que se encontraba, ¿serian capaces de encontrarse en el camino? ¿Estaría el dobe aún en la ciudad? ¿Eso era lo que quería?

Probablemente Naruto esperaba que se disculpara con él y eso era ridículo, no pensaba que tuviese algo por lo que tuviese de disculparse. Sólo le había dicho la verdad. Bueno, en su mayoría. Podría haber embellecido sus intenciones un poco aquí y allá, ya que no había estado del todo seguro de lo que había sentido en aquel momento. Simplemente, había sido más fácil atacar que explicar.

El pelinegro suspiró. Bueno, quizá después de todo, le debía una explicación. Pero definitivamente no una disculpa. No esperaba que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad, incluso después de eso, así que ¿por qué molestarse? Bueno, no le gustaba dejar las cosas colgando pero ¿estaba esperando poder suavizar las cosas? ¿Por qué siquiera le importaba?

Pero es obvio le importaba si no, no pasaría tanto tiempo pensando en ello.

Sasuke tomó una respiración profunda y expiró lentamente.

Al menos tenía que decirle sobre su pequeño uso de chakra. Pero incluso eso sonaba como una excusa.

"Mierda."

* * *

¿Era extraño sentirse un poco ido en los primeros minutos después de despertarse cuando nadie le había hecho nada? Sí, probablemente eso era extraño.

Habían pasado más de una semana sin el hijo de puta que ya no sería nombrado y la sensación de sentirse "ido" de ser él mismo no había cambiado ni un poco. Un par de veces se había sorprendió a sí mismo hablando en voz alta, como si estuviera hablando con alguien más. De hecho, la noche anterior le había tomado una media hora para darse que estaba solo, después cerró la boca y trató como fuese de no sentirse como un idiota.

Mientras caminaba por la carretera ese día comenzó a preguntarse si quizá había sido, como Sasuke había sugerido, un poco infantil sobre el tema. Se había enfurecido cuando el Uchiha no había hecho nada más decirle lo que en el fono había estado esperado. Había tenido esperanzas de que este estuviera empezando a sentirse como un ser humano normal. Se preguntó si debería haber sido un poco más realista. Sasuke era Sasuke, eso nunca iba a cambiar, ¿no?

 _No Sasuke, ni siquiera pienses en ese nombre,_ le recordó una parte de él que seguía enfadado. _¡Ni siquiera pienses en ese gilipollas!_

Bueno, tal vez debería haberlo visto venir, tal vez estuvo esperando demasiado, pero ¿realmente era mucho pedir? Una pizca de atención habría sido agradable después de todo lo que habían hecho el uno por el otro.

"Imbécil," murmuró pateando una roca mientras caminaba.

Desde aquella primera noche ralentizó un poco su ritmo. No era como si estuviera esperando a que Sasuke se pusiese al día. En realidad, no estaba seguro de lo que este haría ahora que estaba solo. Había dicho que quería quedarse, puede que acabase de encontrar una pequeña ciudad y decidiese quedarse, por lo que ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que siguiesen viajando en la misma dirección. Y aunque seguro que él mismo estaba dispuesto a llegar a casa, su pelea con Sasuke le había dejado un poco drenado y después de hacer el campamento aquella primera noche, fuera de carretera cerca del río, se había quedado allí por unos días, poniéndose al día con el sueño, abasteciéndose de pescado y, en general, tratando de relajarse. Había logrado los dos primeros, pero el tercero, de alguna manera, seguía escapándosele. Volvió al camino, con ganas de tener cualquier otra cosa en la que pensar por un rato.

Por lo menos su pequeña parada, de alguna manera, le habría ayudado. Si Sasuke seguía viajando en la misma dirección, debería llevarle un buen par de días de ventaja. Así que las posibilidades de encontrarse disminuían bastante. Y la cosa seguía mejorando, después de un día en la carretera un agricultor local le señaló la dirección de una ciudad grande más adelante. Tendría que salir del camino para llegar a ella y, a menos que el Uchiha se hubiese vuelto más social de repente, no estaría allí.

Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que no podía seguir evitando. Si todavía seguían la misma dirección, una reunión era probablemente inevitable. Pero por ahora estaba decidido a no hacerlo. Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de estar lejos de Sasuke sin estar completamente obsesionado con encontrarle. Tenía la esperanza de que la separación le daría un poco de perspectiva sobre el pelinegro y que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a no querer estar cerca de él.

Lo que era más complicado de lo que parecía. Principalmente porque a pesar de todo, todavía le echaba en falta. La única diferencia era que ahora se daba cuenta de que no había ninguna razón real por la que debería. Tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo sus emociones se darían cuenta de ello y dejaría de molestarse por ello.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo miraba sus pies mientras caminaba. En realidad no se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de mantener su cabeza erguida o su espalda recta. Caminaba un poco encorvado, incluso parecía un poco desanimado.

Le era difícil sonreír o tener pensamientos felices acerca de volver a casa. Seguía pensando en el oh tan largo camino que le quedaba, a solas.

Pero Sasuke era un gilipollas, un imbécil y le dejó en claro que no le necesitaba ni se preocupaba por él. Se preguntó por qué había dedicado una gran parte de su vida a buscar a Sasuke, a salvar a Sasuke, a traer a Sasuke de vuelta a casa, cuando debería haber tenido claro que nunca serían amigos y que cualquier lazo que podrían haber compartido había desaparecido por culpa de las circunstancias.

Ahora era lo mismo. El Uchiha había sido decente con él porque estaban atrapados juntos, al igual que cuando habían sido niños, y no había mejor alternativa que viajar juntos. Estar juntos había hecho las cosas más fáciles de muchas maneras distintas. Dos combatientes eran más fuertes que uno, dos pares de ojos veían más de uno y dos adolescentes calientes conseguían más gratificación el uno con el otro que uno por sí solo y que era más conveniente que ir a través con otra persona.

Naruto se detuvo en medio de la calle y le frunció el ceño al suelo.

No estaba seguro de sus propias motivaciones. Parecía que fuese otra vida cuando estuvo obsesionado sobre traer a su amigo de vuelta a casa, pero su reciente amistad no era tan fácil de descartar. ¿Había imaginado esa conexión? ¿Realmente no había nada más que conveniencia? Lo dudaba, pero...

Fue entonces cuando tuvo la fuerte impresión de que alguien le miraba fijamente. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia al frente para encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que con unos ojos oscuros clavados en los suyos, estos tenían cierta expresión de sorpresa, pero la escondió rápidamente.

 _Jodidamente perfecto._

Sería algo infantil fingir que no le importa y caminar en la dirección opuesta. Pero no había visto al Uchiha por más de una semana y tenía que admitir que verlo, a más de que todos aquellos sentimientos primitivos de ira, también se sintió ligeramente aliviado de verlo bien y aparentemente ileso. Sasuke estaba a salvo, que estaba bien... el muy imbécil.

Naruto se acercó a él, sorprendiendo al otro al no haberse alejado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó el rubio sin rodeos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. "Estamos yendo en la misma dirección dobe, no puede sorprenderte."

"Pensé que estabas pensando en quedarte atrás."

Por un momento, el pelinegro perdió la dureza de sus características. "Te dije que aún no sabía lo que quería hacer. Y además, incluso si decido no volver a casa, todavía no he visto una gran variedad de alternativas."

No estaba seguro de si eso significaba que tenía sus dudas o si simplemente que aún no había encontrado un lugar que le gustase lo suficiente.

"Así que todavía sigues viajando. Pero no conmigo."

El moreno le miró detenidamente por uno segundos. "Naruto yo-"

"¡Naruto!"

Al principio pensó que estaba imaginando cosas. Sin duda, una chica no podría estar gritando su nombre en medio de la plaza principal en una ciudad en la que nunca había estado antes.

Se volvió hacia la dirección de la llamada y una chica de largo pelo negro voló a sus brazos, automáticamente rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus propios brazos mientras la cogía al vuelo. Apenas logró mantener el equilibrio para que luego la chica le diese un beso en la boca cerrada, pero con fuerza antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y sonreírle.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron. "¿Amaya?"

"¡Naruto!" sonrió. "¡Nunca pensé que volvería a verte de nuevo!"

El había pensado lo mismo sobre la chica que había salvado en Adessa. Parecía que hacia toda una vida de ello, pero habían sido simplemente hace meses. Y ella había sido una especie de dama, no alguien que volaría a los brazos de forastero para besarlo. Por supuesto que tal acto había sido ilegal en Adessa por lo que podía haber sido una buena razón para ello.

Oyó un ruido molesto detrás de él y estiró la cabeza para ver a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño a la pareja. "Oh um, te acuerdas de Amaya ¿verdad?"

"Es alguien difícil de olvidar", murmuró el pelinegro.

Amaya le dio a este una mirada indiferente. "Ah, claro. Hola Daisuke, ¿cierto?"

El Uchiha cerró los ojos lentamente intentando ocultar su ira. De mientras trató sin éxito de convencer a los miembros de Amaya que dejasen de aferrarse a él con tanta fuerza. Con el tiempo esta captó la indirecta y se deslizó hasta el suelo, pero no antes de asegurarse de deslizarse por todo el cuerpo del ojiazul. Sasuke tendría que haber estado ciego para perdérselo así miró a la chica como si acabara de insultar a su madre.

La primera reacción del rubio fue de avergonzarse y desconfiar de la reacción del Uchiha ante la chica que le desagradaba, pero luego comenzó a preguntarse por qué debería. Amaya era una chica atractiva, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos brillantes, debería estar agradecido que todavía parecía gustarle y no debía preocuparse por lo que el pelinegro pensase de ella. Sasuke estaba siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre porque a él nunca le gustó Amaya... ¿verdad?

"Sasuke" le corrigió en un tono uniforme que difería totalmente con la mirada en sus ojos.

"Ah, claro," dijo la chica aún que el rubio notó que no pidió disculpas por equivocarse con el nombre del otro chico. "No puedo creer que aún estéis viajando juntos."

"No lo estamos," le dijo en breve el moreno. "Otra coincidencia."

"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ¿no es eso extraño? Pues entonces no te importará si te robo a Naruto por lo que queda de día, ¿verdad?"

Casi se atragantó con su propia lengua. "Espera, ¿qué?"

"Bueno, seguro. Tengo habitaciones en la ciudad. Un viejo amigo de la familia me está alojando en su casa y me dieron toda el ala oeste de la finca para la semana que me quedo con ellos. Debes estar cansado Naruto, te ves como si necesitases verdadera comodidad para esta noche y el ala donde me estoy quedando en tiene una habitación libre. Oh, por favor di que vendrás conmigo, ¡tenemos mucho con lo que ponernos al día! "

"Yo eh, no tengo sitio para quedarme esta noche, pero no creo que Sasuke-"

"Yo ya tengo una habitación para esta noche." cortó el aludido.

"¡Entonces ya está decidido!" dijo Amaya triunfalmente. "Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche y los dos os podéis poneros al día después".

"Uh, sí, supongo." respondió vacilante mirando hacia Sasuke que por alguna razón se negaba a mirarle a los ojos.

"¡Qué bueno!" cantó la chica agarrando su mano.

Ella se abrió paso entre la multitud, aparentemente hacia la mansión que había mencionado. Naruto logró mirar atrás una sola vez para ver que el Uchiha no se había movido. Este le miraba de vuelta, el ceño fruncido y extraña mirada ansiosa en su rostro. Pero entonces se dio la vuelta y le perdió de vista entre la multitud.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora** : Acabé partiendo la parte 13 en dos capítulos porque, como de costumbre, me estaba quedando más largo de lo planeado y aún así seguía con ganas de escribir un poco más. Por lo que sí, dos capítulos en lugar de uno. Um, ¿yay?

Bien, entonces, sé que he pasado por alto cosas importantes, pero eso fue a propósito. Sé que Sasuke debería haber estado un poco más sorprendido/maravillado/loquesea cuando pudo usar su Sharingan y bueno, sé que eso es un gran avance. Pero justo después empieza a pensar en Naruto, y ahí era donde quería llegar. Lo entiendo pero quería mostrar claramente como están las prioridades personales de Sasuke en este momento.

Pero de todos modos, estoy seguro de que hubo algunos abucheos y silbidos cuando Amaya se arrojó sobre Naruto, todos sabíamos que iba a volver y este es un buen momento para que aparezca de nuevo. Ah, el drama, Naruto ha metido de cabeza en el. ¿Y qué pensará Sasuke de todo esto?

¡Manteneros al tanto!

 **Notas traductora** : ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Aqui estamos de nuevo y primero de todo me gustaría daros las gracias a todos ¡esta historia ha llegado a los 100 reviews! Y quiero que sepáis que aprecio a todos los que perdéis un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo para leer esta traducción y dejar vuestros comentarios ¡os quiero!

¿Y que pensáis de los chicos? Se nota tanto como se echan de menos el uno al otro. Esperemos que hagan las paces pronto por que si no, a saber lo que será de ellos. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Bye, Bye.


	34. Rotura 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 13**

 **Rotura**

 **Capítulo 2/2**

La mano que le agarraba por la fuerza era un poco molesta, por no decir menos. Nunca había caminado de la mano de una chica por la calle y aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba un poco nervioso acerca de la experiencia. Y por culpa de estar nervioso, se hizo consiente del calor y empezó a sudar. Saber que su mano estaba sudorosa le puso aún más nervioso, Amaya podría notarlo y asquearse, alejarse o reírse de él. Ese pensamiento le hizo sudar aún más.

Afortunadamente la chica no parecía darse cuenta y siguió sonriendo, mirando a su alrededor de tienda en tienda y en general, bastante feliz.

Unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos, estaba Reizo, vigilándoles como un halcón mientras vagaban por la ciudad. Tenía la fuerte impresión de que este estaba siendo muy protector con Amaya, actuando como su guardaespaldas, cosa que le añadía más tensión al ambiente.

A través de todo esto, pensó que estos sentimientos eran estúpidos. No sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso. Después de todo, podría ser su primera vez de la mano de una chica, pero ya había hecho cosas mucho más intensas y, claro que habían estado un poco nervioso al principio, pero al mismo tiempo, fue extrañamente cómodo. Emocionante también, pero aún así fue cómodo. Pero en este momento, no estaba emocionado, simplemente tenso. Y no era una sensación muy agradable.

Además Amaya parecía decidida a parar en el escaparate de cada la tienda, comprobar los productos y dejar escapar extraños sonidos de 'ooohhh'. Él no estaba para nada interesado en las compras. A veces era divertido recorrer los puestos de los alrededores pero cuando estas no eran interesantes había otras cosas divertidas para ver, como comida o cosas de festivales, pero éstas eran de cosas habituales, tiendas de ropa, hierbas y otro numero de sinfín cosas variadas que no le emocionaban. Esta falta de interés había sido la razón por la que Sasuke nunca le enviaba a comprar. Decía que no podía confiar en él para comprar las cosas cuando se distraía por tonterías. Un día que el Uchiha le envió a compra verduras y cerillas y él regresó con una patata y un molinillo de viento, su compañero le prohibió ir a hacer las compras de nuevo.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en Sasuke ahora. Ahora estaba con Amaya, feliz, agradable y ellos estaban... ¿qué? Tenía que pensar en eso, la pelinegra le había dicho que quería ponerse al día con él, pero hasta ahora lo único que habían estado era dar vueltas por la ciudad juntos y... ¿estaban en una especie de cita? Eso algo que probablemente debería tener en cuenta, ¿no?

"Uh, hey ¿Amaya?"

"¿Sí?" preguntó ella sonriendo mientras aferraba su mano un poco más fuerte.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

"Es extraño," comenzó la de ojos verdes con una especie de sonrisa nostálgica. "He estado aquí hará ya dos semanas, pero no he tenido ganas de caminar por la ciudad en absoluto. He estado un poco deprimida", admitió. "Pero entonces te vi y de inmediato me empecé a sentir mejor. Era como si el alivio y felicidad de cuando me salvaste de Sachio volviese de nuevo."

El ojiazul sonrió ante eso. Era agradable saber que alguien se sentía mejor con solo su presencia.

"¿Te estas sintiendo mal por lo de tu padre?"

"Algo así. He de reconocer que me puso en una situación complicada cuando se fue. No tenía dinero y el nombre de la familia se ha ensuciado. Ha sido... difícil. Tengo que admitir que no estoy acostumbrada a depender de otras personas y viajar distancias tan grandes sin los medios adecuados para hacerlo".

Se preguntó si de verdad había pasado por tantas adversidades como él y Sasuke. De alguna manera lo dudaba, pero se sentía un poco mal por pensar así. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de vida, así que no era raro que estuviera deprimido por ello.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo una oportunidad para limpiar mi apellido, pero para ello voy a tener que hacer más concesiones con mi vida, así que exactamente no estoy deseando que llegue. Pero no importa, tengo que hacerlo, sé que valdrá la pena y sé que voy a estar mejor que antes porque esta vez, soy yo la que toma la decisión de qué hacer con mi vida, no mi padre a causa de sus deudas", concluyó firmemente con un movimiento de cabeza para reforzar sus palabras.

"Estoy feliz de que estés tan segura y todo," le dijo con una especie de confusa media sonrisa, "pero ya sabes, no debes hacer nada que no quieras. Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que tener un buen apellido para tener una buena vida, ¿sabes? "

Amaya le dio una admiradora aunque ligeramente indulgente mirada, "No creo que entiendas completamente mi situación."

Lo cual era probablemente cierto, que nunca había estado en la situación de la chica y que estaba monumentalmente contento por eso.

"Probablemente no, nunca he sido parte de una familia rica. Pero eso no significa que no esté feliz con mi vida."

"Eso seguramente es porque eres una persona feliz," le dijo Amaya con una gran sonrisa. "Realmente adoro eso de ti."

Sintió que realmente no le había hecho ver su punto de vista, pero, de todos modos, todavía se sentía bien por su observación.

"Gracias. Creo."

"Vamos, quiero volver a la casa antes de que se haga demasiado tarde. Podemos ponernos al día allí."

* * *

Cuando Sasuke entró en su habitación de esa noche tiró su mochila al suelo y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Nunca llegó a pensar que esa perra podría aparecer de nuevo. Y al igual que la otra vez, salía de la nada, batía sus maltratadas pestañas y ya tenía a Naruto a su entera disposición para hacer lo que quisiese. ¿Era realmente tan estúpido para dejarse caer en sus garras de nuevo sabiendo lo que pasó la última vez que se mezcló con ella?

Y por supuesto que la situación no era exactamente la misma, esta vez no parecía que necesitase ser rescatada, pero eso no significaba que no encontraría alguna manera de meter al rubio en problemas sólo este es demasiado blando de corazón para negarse a dar un paseo con ella. Pero así era el Uzumaki ¿no? No aprendió la lección la primera vez y dudaba que se viese amenazado por ello.

Miró melancólicamente a una lámpara en la esquina de la habitación mientras pensaba en que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a salvarle de su propia estupidez. ¿Y cómo se atrevía a entrometerse así cuando tenía algo que decirle? Al menos podría haberle dado la oportunidad de usar Sharingan, era una información importante para ambos. Y ella simplemente se había acercado y se lo llevó como si nada y Naruto... se fue.

Le frunció el ceño a la lámpara. ¿Acaso era realmente su problema? El dobe se había alejado de él, una vez más. Como si no le importase en absoluto y se dejo arrastrar por esa pequeña princesita a hacer sabrá dios que cosas.

En realidad, tal vez no hacía falta ser dios para darse cuenta de lo que podría querer de Naruto. Ella no podría ser la misma pequeña princesa que habían conocido en Adessa pero tuvo la impresión de que su pequeño show de besar al de ojos azules en la calle había sido un impulso incontrolable por su parte. Era evidente que estaba _muy_ feliz de ver a su héroe de nuevo y no había olvidado que en Adessa le prometió que daría las gracias apropiadamente la próxima vez que se viesen. Bueno, quizá ese momento había llegado y el dobe iba a pasar la noche en su casa.

Ella era una chica hermosa, supuso, y el blondo era un adolescente con las hormonas típicas de la edad. Es probable le costase mucho tentarle para que se acostase con ella. Pero aún que él era caballeroso y puede ser que no sintiese bien ante la idea de pasar una noche con Amaya y continuar con su viaje al día siguiente, seguía siendo humano. Bueno, en su mayoría. Y probablemente no ayudaba el hecho que él mismo le había ayudado a que se sintiese más cómodo ante los actos íntimos.

Su ceño se intensificó ante la idea de que podría ayudado a esa niñata a conseguir lo que quería. Y en cuanto lo que el concernía, no se lo merecía. Si verdaderamente había querido salvar a Naruto podría haber afrontado a su padre sin importar las consecuencias.

Demonios, le había dejado a pudrirse ahí durante más de medio día antes de ir a retirar los cargos contra él después de que su padre hubiese desaparecido. Ella no había hecho casi nada para ayudarle y luego le pidió que arriesgase su libertad una vez más sólo para anular su contrato de matrimonio. Y ahora que el rubio estaba libre, le invitaba a una mansión y se preparaba para una noche de amor con su héroe.

Zorra.

Por otra parte, tal vez era lo que el Uzumaki quería. Ella _era_ hermosa y no era un completo desconocido para él. A lo mejor eso era lo suficiente para dejarse tentar a pasar la noche con ella. O tal vez el muy dobe sabía exactamente donde se estaba metiendo y dio la bienvenida con entusiasmo.

Y eso le hizo sentirse aún peor teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Pero sólo un poco.

* * *

Naruto se sentó en la cama con dosel de su enorme habitación y se preguntó como los amigos de Amaya tenían una casa así. No había conocido a los anfitriones, Amaya le arrastró por toda la casa y le mostró su habitación rápidamente. Eso le hizo preguntarse si de verdad era bienvenido. No estaba vestido exactamente como un hombre adinerado y probablemente Amaya era ahora la vergüenza de su clase. O tal vez era que a ella le daba vergüenza presentarle o algo por el estilo.

La chica no era una mala persona, era amable y un poco auto-implicada. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para el pobre desconocido que la había salvado de una vida que ella no había querido y parecía muy contenta de haberse topado de nuevo con él.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa en la habitación y charlaron sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde que se habían visto por última vez. Amaya parecía haber tenido un tiempo bastante fácil comparado con él y Sasuke. Le contó sobre sus propios viajes mientras ella parecía completamente absorta. Por supuesto, se calló algunos pequeños detalles, como todo el asunto de lady Saito y como él y el Uchiha habían estado… habían estado ayudándose mutuamente, de muchas maneras diferentes. Pero a pesar de esto, no se había dado cuenta de que había mencionado tantas veces al moreno hasta que Amaya lo señaló.

"Pensé que ya no viajabais juntos."

"Oh bueno, no lo estamos. Tuvimos una pelea", admitió. "Pero viajamos juntos por un tiempo."

La pelinegra le dio una extraña sonrisa confundida. "No me sorprende que os peleaseis, sois personas tan diferentes. Eres tan agradable y heroico y Sasuke es tan... nada de eso. Pero cuando le describes cuando estas con él suena casi como una persona completamente diferente."

"¿Así?"

"Por supuesto. Has estado todo el rato, 'y luego Sasuke pensó," o "por suerte Sasuke estaba allí." Sinceramente pienso que a lo mejor solo debe ser grosero con los extraños".

El blondo frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en ello. "No, él es un idiota con todos, incluyéndome a mí. Supongo que solo yo sé como tolerarlo."

"Bueno, tal vez si que puedes, pero si siempre es lo mismo preferiría que le dejases. Creo que es mejor que estés libre de esa influencia, sobretodo si él es tan desagradable contigo."

"Supongo que sí."

Amaya sonrió y puso su pequeña mano caliente sobre la suya. "Oh Naruto, eres demasiado agradable para su propio bien."

Quizás tenía razón. Quizá fue su actitud de 'nunca te des por vencido' la que le había hecho persistir con el pelinegro por tanto tiempo, pero tal vez también su deseo de ayudar tenía mucho que ver, ya que a pesar de todos obstáculos, se había obligado a seguir intentándolo.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la sensación de los dedos de de la chica acariciando suavemente el dorso de la mano. Le estaba dando una especie de mirada calculadora, como si estuviera tratando decidirse acerca de algo. Esa mirada se aclaró cuando le sonrió con incertidumbre.

"Naruto, tengo que irme por un rato. Siéntete cómodo, volveré ¿de acuerdo?"

El blondo asintió sin entender. A lo mejor así era como las personas educadas decían que tenían que ir al lavabo así que no dejó que le molestase. La de brillantes ojos verdes se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Pero las horas pasaron y Amaya seguía sin regresar. Pensando que probablemente no volvería a verla hasta la mañana, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones y se sentó en el borde de a la cama con sus habituales pantalones cortos y empezó a preocuparse por esa última mirada que Sasuke le había dado.

Por supuesto que era muy posible que esa mirada fuese por su rencor hacia Amaya. Pero el Uchiha casi había parecido preocupado por él. Nunca le había dedicado esa mirada, ni siquiera cuando estaban en peligro de muerte y mucho menos cuando sencillamente una chica lo arrastraba a alguna parte. Y además, lo más seguro es que no le gustase porque le ignoraba y no ningún interés en absoluto en él. Lo cual era una verdadera novedad. Chicas, y chicos por igual, se detenían a mirar y admirar Sasuke y Amaya apenas era capaz de recordar su nombre bien. Uno pensaría, teniendo encuentra lo que decía el Uchiha, este estaba cansado y enfermo de sus fangirls, pero tal vez ni siquiera él se entendía a sí mismo, después de todo, le gustaba la atención, más de lo que aparentaba. Y definitivamente no le gustaba la actitud indiferente de la chica.

Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró profundamente. Aquí estaba él, en una habitación de lujo y en vez de disfrutar de ella, se las pasaba pensando en su amigo imbécil y tratando de descifrar el misterio que era Uchiha Sasuke. Realmente necesitaba dormir decentemente.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta y se sentó para ver Amaya entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de ella. Luego esta se dio la vuelta y Naruto dejó de respirar por un momento. Llevaba... bueno, no sabía el nombre de lo que llevaba puesto pero la tela era muy delgada y muy pura, se movía alrededor de su silueta como si fuera humo y era casi del mismo color que su piel. Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían inmediatamente.

"¿Amaya?"

La chica pareció tener una reacción similar. Se había detuvo bruscamente, mirándole. Vio como esta se mordió el labio, pero parecía un signo de incertidumbre. Recién se daba cuenta que él mismo estaba prácticamente en ropa interior y fue entonces cuando entendió el gesto, al parecer a la chica le gustaba lo que veía.

"Siento haber tardado tanto."

"Claro" dijo mientras la veía caminar lentamente hacia él. "¿Quieres una bata o algo así? Quiero decir, creo que no te das cuenta de que puedo uh... ver... eh..."

Se detuvo frente suya y le puso una mano en el hombro antes de deslizarse en la cama junto a él. Podía sentir el empuje de sus pechos contra su brazo a través del camisón vaporoso, parecía que no había nada que los separase. Ella respiró temblorosamente para luego inclinarse y besarle.

Era extraño. Bueno pero extraño. No estaba acostumbrado a esto. Bueno corrección; no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esto con nadie, excepto Sasuke. Y Sasuke no era así. Él no era blando o flexible, no sabía a menta, desde luego no tenía pechos como estos y no era tan dulce y sumiso cuando le besaba. Con él todo era agresivo, todo músculo, áspero y duro... en otras partes.

 _¡Maldita sea, dejar de pensar en él! ¡Por una jodida vez tienes a una chica en sus brazos, disfruta de ella!_

Naruto profundizó el beso, llevó sus brazos alrededor de la chica y se las arregló para maniobrar sobre ella, haciéndole poner una pierna sobre él y arrastrándola sobre su regazo. Sin pensamiento alguno la estrechó con suavidad. Sintió el largo pelo oscuro contra el dorso de sus manos y cogió un mechón entre sus dedos. Su pelo negro se sentía suave y sedoso en entre los dedos al igual que... el de Sasuke.

El de ojos azules se apartó de ella, respirando con dificultad y tratando de concentrarse.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó preocupada.

"Nada malo, simplemente no me esperaba esto."

Ella sonrió. "He querido um, hacer esto desde que me salvaste en Adessa," confesó. "Fuiste muy valiente. Te habrías sacrificado por mí. Eres una buena persona Naruto, deberían pasarte cosas buenas."

El blondo cerró los ojos después de eso. El Uchiha también le había dicho algo así entre líneas. Por supuesto que este había estado fuera de sí y probablemente ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, aún así el recuerdo seguía ahí.

Tenía que volver a casa. Muy lejos de aquí, lejos de Amaya. ¿Realmente quería hacer esto con una chica a la que apenas conocía y que tendría que despedirse a la mañana siguiente? No sería justo para ella y ni tampoco para él. Quería sentir algo por la persona con la que perdería su virginidad. Tal vez estar enamorado de ella era demasiado pedir pero quería un poco más que simplemente una niña agradecida que apenas conocía. Después de todo, la de ojos verdes solo quería estar con él porque pensaba que era una especie de héroe. Y, claro que le había dicho cosas buenas y parecía apreciar que era una buena persona, pero no le conocía, no realmente.

"Amaya, no puedo hacer esto, estoy viajando a un sitio muy lejos de aquí. Lo más seguro es que no me vayas a ver de nuevo."

"Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que estoy contigo ahora? Quiero hacer esto _porque_ sé que nunca volveré a verte. No es que no me preocupe por ti, sino porque tenemos que tomar todas las posibilidades que la vida nos lanza y apreciarlas todo lo que podamos. Fuiste tú quien me lo dijo, ¿recuerdas? "

"La verdad es que no tenia esto en mente," dijo el de ojos azules con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

"Hay algo más, ¿no es así?"

Tuvo que pensarlo. "Uh, algo así. Pero no es lo que estas pensando, no es así. Simplemente estoy muy distraído últimamente y te mereces algo mejor que eso."

Amaya no parecía muy contenta con ello pero le ofreció una débil sonrisa. "Lo que dije lo dije en serio, te mereces cosas buenas y aunque dices que no te esperabas esto, sé que no eres estúpido, sabes lo que yo siento por ti. Si en este momento todo estuviese bien y estuvieses realmente tan contento como dices, no habrías terminado aquí." la chica suspiró. "Sólo prométeme que la razón por la que te estás frenando merece la pena."

Le miró durante unos segundos, sus hermosos ojos verdes eran muy abiertos y cálidos, luego recordó los enojados y brillantes orbes oscuros llenos de malicia.

"Ojalá pudiera," murmuró.

* * *

Sasuke se preguntó cuántas veces entraría en la mansión de alguien por culpa de Amaya. Bueno, después de esta noche realmente esperaba que se quedase en dos. La primera vez que fue en la casa de su futuro marido y ahora en la de una familia rica local que había tenido la amabilidad de invitar a la chica por su estancia en la ciudad. E igual que la última vez, no era una cuestión de simplemente entrar, había tenido que investigar un poco primero.

Tampoco había sido difícil averiguar dónde se estaba quedando y por suerte esta vez, los ciudadanos no estaban tan tensos al chismorrear sobre el tema. Era lógico, en Adessa no podía quejarse de su propietario sin temor a ser empalado en una estaca. Aún así, tardó bastante tiempo en encontrar ese lugar, mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado. No es que le importase mucho, sin duda Amaya no intentaría seducir a Naruto con toda la familia despierta. Probablemente esperaría hasta bien entrada la noche antes de hacer su movimiento.

La ciudad era hogar de una par de familias ricas, todas con grandes e impresionantes casas situadas al oeste de la ciudad, todo para proporcionarles impresionantes vistas de la ciudad y del campo. Al parecer, conseguían la mayor parte de su dinero a través de sus participaciones en algunos edificios de la ciudad y algunas granjas fuera de esta. En cuanto lo que podría decir los propietarios, no parecían particularmente malvados, pero tampoco muy generosos. Conseguían grandes ingresos y aun así la paga de sus trabajadores no era muy sustanciosa. La brecha entre las dos clases sociales principales, ricos y pobres, no había desaparecido y seguía siendo amplia, poca gente lograba ganarse la vida dignamente y vivir una vida por encima de la pobreza. Pero en aquí, comparándola con Adessa, la clase más pobre no parecía tan descuidada y triste. Aquí la gente parecía tener lo suficiente como para al menos mantener decentemente a sus familias.

Aún así la brecha seguía siendo bastante asquerosa, ya que la única forma real de ganar fortuna era nacer con ella, sin merecérselo. Mientras nacieses en una familia con derechos, no tendrías que trabajar para mantenerse, simplemente podrías sentarte y cosechar los beneficios al haber nacido con esta ventaja inicial.

Y como que Amaya había nacido en la misma clase social tenia de forma automática un viaje completamente gratis. Sin duda, su viaje a través Arrei había consistido en ir de ciudad en ciudad, alojándose y comiendo en casas de familias ricas y, probablemente, sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero, por monstruos de cuevas o cualquiera de la mierda que él y Naruto habían sufrido.

El principal problema con su búsqueda había sido averiguar dónde se quedaba Naruto. A diferencia de la última vez, no tuvo que escalar ningún murro o correr furtivamente alrededor de cuartos oscuros. Esta vez tendría que ser agradable con la gente. Sin duda habría preferido escalar un murro.

Lo que terminó haciendo fue caminar por todas las puertas hasta encontrar las cocinas y con ella, los sirvientes. Esta era la mejor manera de reunir la información que necesitaba, así que se armó de valor, puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y se acercó a algunas sirvientas que conversaban junto a las puertas. Fingió como cuando hicieron la apuesta de ser 'agradable'. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ser amable con la gente a veces era más eficaz que amenazarles. Si les amenazaba alertaría a los guardias y alarmas sonarían, nada de eso sería bueno. Pero finge una sonrisa y actúa encantador y las cosas tienden a ir mucho más suavemente. Sobre todo con las mujeres.

Así que eso fue lo que hizo, fue agradable con las criadas y fingió estar intrigado y curioso sobre el extraño rubio que estaba acompañado con la invitada del propietario y las mujeres hablaron por si solas. Una vez que tuvo la suficiente les deseó un buen día y salió de la cocina sintiéndose un poco sucio por el esfuerzo, pero contento por el resultado.

Después de un poco de su destreza natural estaba agazapado en un alféizar, mirando por unos minutos la silueta en la cama que respiraba profundamente. Una silueta solitaria, señaló. No es que eso significase nada realmente. Naruto estaba solo, por ahora, pero eso no quería decir hubiese sido así por toda la noche o continuaría siendo así para el resto de esta. También parecía que estaba medio o quizá completamente desnudo cosa que no estaba ayudando a su determinación. Podría tener sus pantalones cortos debajo de esa sabana arrojada descuidadamente sobre su abdomen, pero no podía estar completamente seguro.

Se movió con cuidado de la ventana dejando que la luz de la luna llenase la habitación un poco más. Escuchó el eco profundo de un ronquido resonar por toda la sala. Sintió como sus labios formaban una triste sonrisa. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dejó cuidadosamente su expresión en blanco y se preguntó que iba hacer ahora que estaba aquí.

No es que no tuviese un plan. Tenía uno, pero no estaba seguro si seguir adelante con ello.

Cuando había visto al rubio en la plaza, este se veía bien. Parecía que había dormido y descansado bien, cosa que no podía decir de sí mismo. Sabía que debía verse hecho polvo y aunque se había asegurado de comer adecuadamente, sabía que había perdido una pequeña cantidad de peso durante la semana por culpa de la falta de comida.

Así que al parecer, por el momento al menos, se había equivocado. Bueno, solo por una mitad. Le había dicho al Uzumaki que no se necesitaban el uno al otro, pero era bastante obvio a quien de los dos le había ido mejor últimamente. Por supuesto que difícilmente se habría muerto de hambre sin Naruto, se habría comido los ratones saltarines si la "necesidad" hubiese sido un poco _más_ fuerte. Pero el blondo había demostrado su utilidad, en más de un sentido, y sabía que esto era algo que el ojiazul había querido durante mucho tiempo. El hecho de que casi había pasado de largo esta ciudad era otra gran prueba de ello.

Admitir esto a sí mismo era una cosa, admitirlo en frente del dobe era otra cosa. Pero si no admitía _algo_ pronto ya podría estar dando un beso de despedida a esa utilidad.

Y la compañía.

Y por no hablar de la amistad...

Pero a pesar de que tenía un plan y sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada, le era difícil moverse. A pesar de su resolución anterior, no quería correr el riesgo de despertar Naruto y tener un enfrentamiento en lo que consideraba 'territorio enemigo'. El blondo estaba en una clara ventaja emocional al tener a Amaya lista para consolarlo si las cosas salían mal. No, tenía que sacarlo de esta casa y alejarlo de esa chica aprovechada antes de decirle _algo._

Así que sabiendo que cuanto más tiempo se quedase ahí, más grande es la posibilidad de que pudiera despertarle, cruzó la habitación hasta la mesita de noche y puso cuidadosamente un mapa cuidadosamente doblado sobre esta para que Naruto lo encontrase cuando se despertase. O cuando Amaya hiciese su movimiento. El muy dobe le había hecho pensar en cosas en las que últimamente preferiría no pensar. Y si este no había estado sintiendo el mismo tipo de confusión que él, ya sería hora de compartir ese sentimiento. Su plan era dejar una ofrenda de paz, hacer el primer movimiento, pero en última palabra la tenía el rubio, este tendría que decir decidir si era suficiente o no.

Y entonces se fue.

* * *

Naruto se despertó con el sol y la brisa flotando contra su pecho desnudo. Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que su ventana estaba abierta. Se sentó y observó con los ojos nublados como algunos pájaros volaban frente su ventana mientras recordaba que había cerrado esa ventana anoche, ¿no?

Se estremeció un poco al recordar la cantidad de cosas que pasaron ayer por la noche y que ninguna tenía mucho sentido, la ventana abierta tenía que ser su menor confusión.

Había rechazado a una chica hermosa que había querido dormir con él y todavía no estaba completamente seguro de por qué lo había hecho. Bueno, sabía el por qué, ella no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Lo cual era una locura considerando todas las cosas. Era bonita e impresionante y también bastante dulce, pero todo se había sentido un poco "ido". Tal y como lo había pensado, ella seguía siendo un extraño y todavía estaba aturdido y abrumado por como una chica como ella podría ser tan interesado en él, pero tenía la esperanza de que su primera vez fuese con una persona con la que tuviese una conexión más profunda. Al parecer ser hermosa y dulce no era suficiente y eso era un poco sorprendente. Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón, tal vez estaba demasiado ansioso por sentir un tipo de emociones profundas que nunca llegaría a tener.

Mientras pensaba en el Uchiha sus ojos se posaron sobre su mesita de noche. Confundido acerca lo que podía ser ese trozo de papel, lo desdobló revelando un mapa. No un mapa cualquiera, lo reconoció como uno de los mapas que habían conseguido en Adessa. Para Sasuke estos mapas eran preciosos pero aquí había uno, dejado atrás y encima dibujado.

Bueno, al menos eso lo explicaba la ventana abierta. Al parecer, había tenido un visitante nocturno. Un visitante que se había tomado la molestia de entrar en su habitación en el medio de la noche, dejar uno de sus preciados mapas y salir de nuevo sin despertarle.

Mierda típica Sasuke.

Uh, o algo así.

Típico de su manera rara de hacer las cosas y evitar así la confrontación emocional. Lo que no era tan típico era que hubiese pasado por tantos problemas para entrar y tan sólo dejarle un mensaje garabateado para que lo encontrase cuando se despertase.

Entonces comenzó a mirar el mensaje de Sasuke había dejado. O lo poco que aún quedaba legible del gran mensaje que había escrito. Parecía como si el moreno hubiese hecho grandes esfuerzos para decidir lo que quería decir, había escrito un montón de cosas solo para tachar todo lo que había puesto y dejar simplemente cuatro palabras visibles. También se había tomado la molestia de que señalar dos lugares en el mapa. Uno que había marcado cuidadosamente en medio de la nada con el nombre Saolin. Por lo visto este mapa estaba incompleto. Justo al norte había otra señal y junto a ella estaban las palabras que había dejado visibles, "Esta bien, me importa."

Viéndolo como estaba escrito y sin contexto sabía que esas cuatro palabras estaban escritas irritación, molestia e incluso con un poco de la derrota. Y eso no hizo más que hacerle sonreír.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió el significado de esa frase, sus ojos azules se abrieron de forma espectacular.

"Oh."

* * *

Naruto encontró Amaya en la propia habitación de la chica, fuera de la cama, completamente vestida y hablando con Reizo sobre algo que no pudo averiguar ya que la conversación se detuvo inmediatamente cuando entro en la habitación.

"Buenos días," saludó con alegría forzada.

Pensó que la de ojos verdes estaría avergonzada o molesta por lo de anoche, pero esta le sonrió cálidamente y le devolvió el "Buenos días".

"Quería darle las gracias por darme un sitio donde pasar la noche antes de irme."

"¿Ya te vas?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Uh, sí. Hay alguien a quien tengo que ver."

"Oh, ¿Sasuke? Por lo que recuerdo, tenias algo de lo que hablar."

Amaya parecía incluso menos satisfechas que cuando había rechazado sus avances. ¿Qué diablos pasaba entre ella y Sasuke? Estaba empezando a pensar que se estaba perdiendo algo.

"Sí. Me invito a ir a un sitio. Pero realmente aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mi Amaya. Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para llegar a conocernos mejor."

Había tenido que decirle _algo_ , después de todo había sido muy amable con él y ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por salir corriendo después de su hospitalidad y por su charla de anoche.

Al parecer, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y se le acerco, le dio un abrazo y un rápido beso en los labios antes de dar un paso atrás y sonreírle de nuevo.

"Nunca se sabe, tal vez no es un adiós para siempre."

"Hey, eso es cierto. ¡Gracias de nuevo Amaya!"

Reizo observó el rostro de Amaya cuando Naruto se fue y se sintió mal al ver su expresión entristecida al perder de vista al rubio. Nunca había visto a su joven dama tan interesado en alguien antes y tuvo la esperanza de que ver al chico otra vez podría aligerarle el ánimo un poco más. Y lo había hecho, pero solo durante un tiempo. Ahora estaba deprimida de nuevo. Pensó que la chica iba a proponerle a Naruto de viajar junto a ellos durante un tiempo y se sintió satisfecho ante la idea de que Amaya fuese feliz durante todo ese tiempo. Pero al parecer, no iba a ser así.

"Él dijo que no," adivinó el peliplateado. "Lo siento, mi señora."

"Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle si quería venir con nosotros. Dijo que no podía estar conmigo porque estaba volviendo a casa, pero creo que tiene más que ver con su amigo Sasuke de lo que deja ver".

"¿El chico de cabello oscuro viaja con Naruto?" preguntó con interés.

"Sí. Parece que este tiene una gran influencia sobre Naruto. Es una pena."

"Es peligroso" le dijo.

Amaya le miró confundida. "Supongo que es un poco mezquino pero-"

"Mi señora, le he estado ocultando alguna información porque sentía que era mejor para su bienestar no saberlo. Pero a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos creo que debe saber cómo es la persona con la que Naruto ha estado viajando. Ni siquiera él sabe el peligro que está corriendo al ser amigo de tal persona".

"¿Has visto a Sasuke haciendo algo nefasto?" preguntó con interés.

"Sí señora. Creo que él no me vio, pero fue en la noche su padre desapareció..."

* * *

Naruto encontró la evidencia de un camping junto al río, justo donde Sasuke había marcado, pero no encontró el propietario. No le sorprendió. Más de un mes de viajando con el imbécil le había dado una clara imagen de su rutina. Se levantaba temprano, tomaba pocos descansos pero casi siempre acampaba justo antes del atardecer. Después de preparar el campamento iba a tomar un baño y pasar la mayor parte de la tarde allí. Probablemente era un signo de que el Uchiha desarrollaba rutinas fácilmente. Él estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería, cuando quería y sin nada que le molestase. Como vivía en una aldea y se iba de misiones regularmente no tenía costumbres al tener un estilo de vida tan al azar. Pero fácilmente había caído en la cómoda rutina del moreno, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Dejó caer sus cosas junto a mantas del pelinegro y se arrastró hasta el río. Sasuke estaba sentado sobre una gran roca en medio del río poco profundo, tenía una pierna doblada y la otra extendida sobre la superficie gris de la piedra. En la oscuridad de su pelo parecía una sombra revoloteando suavemente por la brisa cálida, su piel, a pesar de estar dos meses en exposición constante sol, todavía era pálida debajo de la luz de la luna. Los músculos tonificados parecían estirados y tensos al estar manteniéndose a sí mismo y se veía absolutamente e innegablemente hermoso.

Realmente no era justo.

"¿Destruiste uno de tus mapas sólo para dejarme un mensaje?"

"Se había vuelto inútil de todos modos, ni siquiera tenia esa maldita ciudad en él. Necesito unos nuevos." dijo sin volverse. "¿Disfrutaste anoche?"

"No," respondió con sinceridad.

Al pelinegro le tomo bastante tiempo para responder.

"Bueno, o no fue muy bueno o sigues siendo virgen," dedujo.

Así que al parecer había sabido lo que Amaya quería antes que él. Eso no le sorprendió, pero sí dio una idea de por qué el moreno se veía tan incomodo.

"¿Te importaría si ya no lo fuera?" desafió el rubio.

"No", respondió el otro. "¿Por qué debería?"

Y esto es lo que no era justo. Parecía que toda la personalidad de Sasuke estaba hecha para volverle loco, haciéndole cuestionarse a sí mismo cuando nada más podía. Sin embargo, todavía se preocupaba por él porque cuando ganaba elogios, cuando conseguía hacerle decir algo mínimamente agradable era un momento de pura sorpresa abrumadora. Cualquier otra persona podría estar alabándole durante días pero nunca se sentiría tan bien como cuando el Uchiha le decía 'no está mal, dobe, "o" al menos no eres un completo idiota. "

Realmente se preguntaba si había algo mal en su cabeza.

Pero luego, por el otro lado de toda esta locura, sabía que esto también tenía un efecto raro en Sasuke. El pelinegro era competitivo solo con él. Trataba de ganarle, pero incluso se salía de su camino solamente para superarle personalmente, lo que significaba algún lugar había un poco de respeto a regañadientes. Si le desafiaba, el otro respondía. Si le empujó, Sasuke le empujaba de vuelta. Ansiaba desafío, anhelaba ser desafiado porque no había nadie más que le afrontase de manera verbal o físicamente y este era un poder sobre el Uchiha que no se había dado cuenta que tenía.

"Ninguna razón, supongo."

Finalmente el Uchiha le miró correctamente.

"Te ves... diferente" le dijo.

Naruto sonrió. "Me siento diferente".

El moreno frunció el ceño y se apartó de la roca. Puso sus pies en el fondo del río y caminó hacia el blondo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Pensé que no querías saber."

"Y no quiero," dijo mientras cambiar de dirección ligeramente y pasaba por delante suya. Sin embargo se detuvo a un paso detrás de él. Pero no dijo nada.

Se apiadó de él. Pero no le dio demasiada lástima.

"Admite que te mueres por saberlo y te lo diré."

"No lo haré," persistió.

"Deberías saber que los amigos hacen esto, hablan de cosas como esta. Oh, espera," dijo volviéndose hacia él, "me dijiste que éramos amigos cuando estabas todo drogado ¿no? Recuerdo que me dijiste un montón de cosas que después dijiste que no eran verdad".

"¿Por qué sigues con esto?" le preguntó bruscamente. "Siempre tienes que estar presionando."

"Si alguien no te empuja en la dirección correcta de vez en cuando acabaras caminando hacia atrás. Admite que quieres saberlo."

Le miró por unos instantes, con la mandíbula tensa y recinchando los dientes.

"¿Va a callarte si lo hago?"

Y de esta manera Sasuke trataba de darse una salida. Dañaría su orgullo si no le dejarla tomarla. Pero probablemente herirle en su orgullo sería bueno para él. A pesar de que podría poner de un estado de ánimo horrible. Supuso todo dependería de que tanto quisiese saberlo, de lo importante que fuese y de lo aliviado que podría estar si escuchaba lo que quería escuchar.

"No."

El Uchiha se veía muy enojado. "¿Me lo vas a decir de una jodida vez?"

Naruto sonrió ante el resentimiento del otro. "Me sorprende que no puedas adivinarlo. ¿Ya no está escrito con colores brillantes en mi frente?"

El pelinegro pareció desinflarse un poco. "¿Tú no…?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y por qué mierdas no?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Es lo que ella quería, pero supongo que yo no. Para mi tiene que haber algo mejor que un '¿por qué no?' No valía la pena. "

"Entonces, ¿qué lo vale?" preguntó con interés.

"Te lo haré saber cuando yo mismo lo sepa."

Sasuke observó su expresión feliz sin entender. Era raro que le pudiese tocarle de esa manera, y obviamente a este no le gustaba esa sensación. Pero debajo de esos inmutables ojos oscuros haber una cierta ligereza, quizás alivio.

"A veces realmente te odio. Pero la odio más a ella. Tienes razón, no valía la pena."

El rubio se lanzó hacia delante y le dio uno de esos rápidos besos que tanto fingía odiar. Sasuke parpadeó con sorpresa y frunció el ceño.

"¿Eso era una disculpa?"

"No. A diferencia de ti, yo quiero decir lo que digo."

" _No_ voy a disculparme."

"Nunca esperé que lo hicieses."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan jodidamente feliz?"

"Porque mi mejor amigo se preocupa por mí."

"Probablemente no tanto como crees."

El de ojos azules sonrió. "Pero sí admites ser mi mejor amigo."

Su compañero se vio atrapado por un segundo antes de que su expresión se disolviera en una aceptación molesta.

"¿Y? Eso no significa que el sentimiento sea mutuo sólo porque crees que es así.

"Sí lo es," respondió quitándose la camisa y sacándose los zapatos. No le había dicho que podía pasar la noche con él aquí, pero supuso que era bienvenido. Así que con eso en mente y su pequeña victoria se quitó el resto de su ropa con una sonrisa y se metió en el río dejando un Sasuke enfadado en la costa.

"Voy a ahogarte de una jodida vez", decidió mientras le seguía.

Naruto se volvió hacia él, pero siguió caminando de espaldas hacia la parte poco profunda, con una sonrisa y sin sentirse absolutamente amenazado. Se detuvo y dejar que el pelinegro llegase a su lado.

"Puedes _intentarlo_ después de decirme lo que me ibas a decir en mercado antes de Amaya llegase."

De repente el otro parecía un poco más interesado en la conversación.

"Preferiría enseñártelo."

Confundido e intrigado por forma que le miraba, vio como Sasuke parecía concentrarse. Por tan sólo una fracción de segundo sus ojos destellaron rojos antes de que dejase escapar un gruñido de dolor y se pusiese una mano en la cabeza por reflejo.

"¡Sasuke!"

Dio un paso adelante y puso una mano sobre el hombro de moreno mientras este seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

"Estoy bien," finalmente soltó levando la cabeza y parpadeando rápidamente. "Eso no era exactamente lo que quería enseñarte."

"Sí, eso veo. Te he visto eh, fallar un montón de veces cuando lo intentabas, no es exactamente algo nuevo. ¿Estabas tratando de hacerte daño?"

"¡No!" espetó el Uchiha. "Funcionó la última vez."

"¿En serio?" preguntó con entusiasmo. "Wow, ¡Sasuke eso es genial! Quizá eso significa que nuestro chakra simplemente tarda mucho tiempo en recuperarse".

"Sí, tal vez," respondió mirándolo de manera extraña.

"¿Te duelen los ojos?"

Su mejor amigo no parecía feliz y no respondió. Recordó que este había estado muy emocionado antes de fracasar. Y él mismo estaba mucho más al saber que su chakra podría volver.

"Espero que sí, porque sé que me has mentido, ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué?"

"Me has mentido. Estabas muy emocionado para demostrarme lo del Sharingan. Pero eso no era lo que me ibas a decir en el mercado. No te veías tan alterado en ese momento."

Y eso al parecer era cierto porque Sasuke no parecía contento con la observación.

"Ya te dije esa parte. Lo escribí en el mapa ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Así que no quieres aclarar nada más?" presionó.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Sobre lo que me dijiste. Sobre lo de la única razón por la que viajemos juntos."

Los ojos oscuros se estrecharon. "Eso también te lo dije ya. Eres muy exigente con lo que recuerdas."

"Eso es divertido viniendo de ti. Y sí, lo recuerdo, así que me estás diciendo que la razón que estuvimos juntos fue porque las cosas e la frustración."

"En realidad, yo nunca dije eso. Yo no dije nada y simplemente asumiste que eso es lo que quería decir. Lo que he _dij_ e antes de eso fue que seguir juntos hacia las cosas más fáciles para ambos. Puede no nos necesitemos el uno al otro pero... es mejor así. "

"¿Así que no es por las otras cosas?"

"Creo que hubiera sido más fácil sin esas otras cosas," murmuró el pelinegro con amargura. "Tendríamos menos peleas."

"Sí claro, añadir más tensión va a ayudar a nuestra amistad," dijo rodando los ojos.

Dio un paso más cerca, su mano recorrió desde el hombro del otro hasta enreda sus dedos en el cabello de la nuca. Al principio Sasuke le había estado observando con atención, de cerca, pero ahora cerró los ojos y suspiró en voz muy baja.

"¿Por qué no pueden volver las cosas a ser como antes?" preguntó con una voz extraña. El tono y la pregunta le tomaron por sorpresa. Eso era algo raro de él. No sonaba enfadado, en realidad, sonaba un poco decepcionado.

"Porque estabas siendo un gilipollas," respondió sinceramente. "Pero eres un imbécil que puedo soportar. Mientras seas un imbécil honesto y dejes de negar las cosas sólo para seguir siendo distante

"¡No niego nada!" argumentó el moreno.

"Eso no es cierto. Bueno, muy bien, no te gusta la gente, no confías en los extraños y puedo comprender el por qué. Pero somos amigos y eso significa que no tienes que tratarme de la misma manera que los demás."

"¿Quieres que me convierta en alguien que no soy?"

"No, ni siquiera estoy diciendo que tengas que ser amable conmigo. Simplemente no quiero que digas cosas que no son ciertas solo porque no eres capaz de hacer frente a la verdad. Dices que no se puedes actuar de cierta manera o decir ciertas cosas porque quieres mantener cierta distancia con los demás y que no puedes ser cercano con una persona y seguir siendo él mismo. Pero yo creo todo eso son tonterías. ¿Desde cuándo no puedes decir lo que quieres? Siempre haces lo que te da la gana hasta que se vuelve demasiado personal. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que puedes decirme lo que quieras. Si quieres ser un gilipollas, adelante, pero si quieres decir algo, simplemente dilo. Sigues diciendo que no te importa lo que piense de ti, entonces demuéstralo. Dime lo que realmente quieres".

Casi se podía como el pelinegro trataba de juntarlo todo. Sabía que Sasuke vería el atractivo en decir y hacer lo que quisiera, sin que le importar lo que pensase, fuese bueno o malo. Pero este no estaba acostumbrado a que pensasen cosas buenas de él. Y, por desgracia para los dos, a su compañero parecía gustarle de esa manera. Como él dijo, esto hacia las cosas más fáciles para él, pero no estaba de acuerdo en eso. Siempre sería más fácil ser uno mismo, sin importar qué.

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato y el Uchiha seguía sin responder. Era una gran pregunta para este, iba en contra de todo lo que sus defensas le decían que hiciera. Y cuando finalmente le respondió, no le miró a los ojos, por lo visto prefería mirar su hombro.

"Todavía sigo pensando en lo de quedarme atrás. Pero viajar hacia delante es mejor que quedarme cualquier sitio que hayamos visto hasta ahora. Así que quiero seguir adelante, contigo, porque como ya te he dicho, es más fácil cuando estamos juntos. Quiero que las cosas sean como eran antes, pero quiero que dejes de cuestionar por cada cosa que hago y que asumas cosas sobre mí solo porque no soy tan abierto como quieres. Y por el amor de dios, deja de ser tan inseguro sobre todo, no eres así y es molesto. Si fueses tan inútil como crees, subiese sido yo el que te hubiese dejado hace mucho tiempo. "

Naruto dejó que una gran sonrisa se formase lentamente en su rostro. No es que hubiera sido increíblemente conmovedor, pero para ser Sasuke era un gran discurso. Le estaba costando no burlarse de él, ya que eso no era algo característico suyo, pero ya que estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido que hiciese se abstuvo de hacerlo, no quería estropearlo cuando por fin había llegado a él.

"De acuerdo."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿De acuerdo? ¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Qué esperabas?"

Su amigo continuó con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada más. Así que en lugar de hablar, el de ojos azules se inclinó hacia delante y le besó. Pero no duró mucho tiempo antes de que el moreno se apartase rápidamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Querías que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes, ¿no?"

"Esperaba más... resistencia."

"Bueno, si no quier -"

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien le besó.

Al parecer estar enojados el uno al otro durante estas dos semanas no disminuyo en nada sus impulsos. De hecho, el moreno estaba siendo un poco más contundente de lo habitual, empujándole hacia atrás en el beso mientras él mismo daba un paso más cerca para chocar contra la caliente piel desnuda. No le importa la fuerza o el dolor ocasional de los dientes contra su labio inferior, esto era mucho más cómodo que cuando había estado con Amaya. Sintió la oleada de excitación, pero no tenía ese pequeño problemilla de duda o nerviosismo.

Naruto puso sus manos alrededor el otro, agarró las dos cachetas de ese culo firme y le levanto. El culo era un lugar genial para agarrar y hacer palanca pero el Uchiha se revolvió en sus brazos, probablemente en un intento de salir de la situación comprometida causando que una de su mano se deslizase un poco y sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la grieta del culo del otro. En ese momento Sasuke dejar de tratar de escapar y jadeó dentro del beso.

No entendía lo que acababa de hacer, pero la reacción valía la pena así que trató de volver hacerlo pasando los dedos a través de la misma zona con un poco más de presión, esta vez fue recompensado con un gemido cuando sus dedos recorrieron un apretado y caliente anillo de músculos. Lo hizo de nuevo, masajeando el lugar mientras molían el uno contra el otro, devorando la boca contraria y empujándose hasta el borde.

Podía sentir las pálidas piernas contra sus costados y los brazos en la parte posterior de su cuello para ayudarse mantenerse recto. Parecía que había abandonado la lucha y había decidido a unirse al placer. Sasuke unía sus cuerpos, frotándolos con firmeza, Naruto gimió de todo corazón en la boca contraria antes de mover la cabeza hacia y atacar su cuello.

Lamio la piel pálida tratando de distraerse de, bueno, de todo. Pero no pudo reprimirse durante mucho más tiempo, no cuando su compañero no hacía nada más que hacer sonidos calientes justo al lado de su oído mientras que su firme agarre le llevaba cada vez más cerca del climax. Se vino con todas sus fuerzas, sus piernas apenas soportando el peso encima de él y bajando al otro gentilmente al suelo evitando así que colapsasen de pleno en el río.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando ambos se seguían jadeando y agotados el uno contra el otro que el blondo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Bien, había frotado de buen grado sus dedos por el culo de otro hombre, pero se negaba a sentirse extraño por ello. En realidad, no se sintió asqueroso sino que había sido agradable para explorar un territorio íntimo que no habían eehh, profundizado antes, había sido toda una novedad. Y los sonidos Sasuke había hecho eran razón suficiente para volverlo a hacer tan pronto como sea posible.

"Ne, Sasuke-"

"No hables." ordenó su amigo secamente.

"Um, está bien."

Así que se quedaron en silencio. Finalmente el Uchiha lo apartó con rudeza y le frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo es que no estás preguntando algo que realmente quieres preguntar pero la situación es más molesta que si lo preguntases?" le preguntó secamente.

"Esa frase no tiene sentido."

"Es un silencio incomodo."

"Todavía sigue sin tener sentido."

Sasuke dejó de fruncir el ceño y se arrodilló en el agua para lavarse. "Está bien, pregunta."

El rubio se mordió el labio. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad, se sentía aún más nervioso.

"¡Escúpelo ya!"

"Así que uh," comenzó mientras se rescaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo, "te gustó, supongo."

"¿No me digas? Que parte te lo dijo, ¿los gemidos o el orgasmo?" respondió el otro sarcásticamente.

Naruto frunció el ceño, "Sabes lo que quiero decir."

"Es sensible," respondió brevemente.

"Oh, lo siento."

El Uchiha se enderezó y levantó una ceja. "Idiota, el área física, no el tema."

"¡Oh!"

"Estoy seguro que sentirías lo mismo."

"¿A si?" Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con la realización. ¿ _De verdad_?"

"La próxima vez te lo demostraré" le dijo con una media sonrisa malvada. "Sólo recuerda que has sido tú quien empezó esta vez."

El de ojos azules vio, con la boca ligeramente abierta, como su compañero salía fuera del río.

"Mierda."

 **FIN PARTE 13**

* * *

 **Notas autora** : Por lo tanto, aquí está su último y largo capítulo de esta parte. Y vaya que sí fue largo. Ahora podéis entender porque partí esta parte en dos. Pero bueno, fue un agradable y largo capítulo para compensaros y siento que el lemon fuese tan corto. Voy a hacerlo mejor en la Parte 14, lo prometo;)

En cuanto a la Parte 14 tendremos un poco de tiempo para explorar un poco más la evolución de su relación física.

La Parte 15 será una más dramática, con un poco de acción y algunas pequeñas escenas de lucha. Estoy realmente muy emocionado de empezar con esta parte.

 **Notas traductora** : ¿Lo conseguí? ¿Llegue a tiempo? ¡Incluso un poco antes de lo habitual! No me lo creo, por un momento pensaba que nunca sería capaz de acabarlo. Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí que es lo importante.

¡Buenas a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Para mí este es uno de mis favoritos. Su relación da un paso agigantado y me encanta como Naruto le acaba sacando todo a Sasuke. Y Sasuke celoso es verdaderamente adorable, porque lo estaba, por mucho que lo negase. ¿Y que es eso que Reizo ha estado ocultándole a Amaya?

Así que fue un capitulo largo e interesante. Muuuuy largo. Me ocupo como 20 páginas de Word y la mayoría de capítulos se quedan en las 10-13. Y más de 9.000 palabras, que barbaridad. Para aquellos a los que os gusten los caps largos tengo buenas noticias, cada vez se irán haciendo más largos, o eso recuerdo xD

También os tengo que decir que ya vamos por la mitad de la historia ¡yay! La autora va por el capitulo 66 y el fic sigue en activo, aun que hace tiempo que no actualiza, la última vez fue en navidades, pero no os preocupéis, no abandonara la historia. La autora está pasando por una pequeña crisis al haber perdido a alguien importante y pidió un poco de tiempo. Esperemos que cuando nos pongamos al día se haya recuperado.

Así que ¿qué pensáis vosotros del capítulo? No os lo penséis dos veces para hacédmelo saber. Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones. Y gracias a todos aquellos que la dejan cada semana.

Antes de despedirme os voy a dejar otros pocos fan arts de esta parte (son de la misma artista de la ultima vez, Jasu). Entre ellas está la portada de esta historia, ahora entendéis a que viene ¿verdad?

40\. media . tumblr (.com) /4f184c5a10052cec6d3f63fb0b0a52e5/ tumblr_n9bt0wyTKo1rig1tko4_1280 . jpg

38 . media . tumblr (.com) /7258cf11c63947e841ce333c027ae3c5/ tumblr_inline_n9btqrZujv1rypk6o . jpg

33 . media . tumblr (.com) /1ba62f89798d45b9f45c4f440b3865b8/ tumblr_inline_n9btqwyphp1rypk6o . jpg

Muchos besos y abrazos. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!

PD: Por cierto, la siguiente parte se llama ' _Experimentación_ ' ;)

Bye, Bye.


	35. Experimentación 1

**Nota rápida de la autora:** Se que ya hice el discurso de Batman al principio del fic, pero pensé que valdría la pena volver mencionarlo ahora que tenemos más de 30 capítulos y ha pasado tiempo desde la advertencia del primer capítulo. En este fic no habrá no habrá ningún papel de domino total sobre el otro en el tema del sexo y cosas relacionadas. Si la idea de que uno de ellos reciba o dé en… er… en los encuentros íntimos te resulta raro, este no es tu fic porque me gusta cambiarles los roles muy a menudo. (NaruSasuNaru)

Y ahora, unas galletas y un abrazo.

* * *

 **El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 14**

 **Experimentación**

 **Capítulo 1/3**

Después de un día tan caluroso, el agua estaba más caliente de lo normal, pero el aire se había enfriado ahora que el sol se había puesto así que a Naruto no le importaba para nada esta calidez. Era casi tan bueno como un baño y después de todo un día estando sucio y sudado, era más que feliz con estar limpio.

Se agachó hasta que sólo su cabeza se asomaba por encima de la superficie y dejó que sus ojos se perdiesen hasta encontrar a Sasuke, un poco más arriba de donde él estaba, frotando sus hombros como si la espalda le doliese.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó.

"No", respondió el otro sin darse la vuelta.

Fue entonces cuando notó una mancha oscura en entre los omóplatos de piel pálida. Curioso, nadó hacia é para inspeccionar la mancha pensando que probablemente era sólo un poco de suciedad, pero cuando se acerco vio que de alguna manera, el Uchiha se había cortado y la mancha era sangre seca del tamaño de un puño.

Escuchándole acercarse más, Sasuke quiso darse la vuelta pero se puso detrás de él y agarró sus hombros para detenerlo.

"¿Qué-?"

"Te has hecho daño en la espalda."

" _Tú_ me has hecho daño en la espalda," corrigió en un tono molesto.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Mi mejor conjetura es esa roca contra la que me empujaste anoche en el río " respondió el moreno sarcásticamente.

"Sabía que hoy te estabas moviendo de manera graciosa, pero no me di cuenta que era tan malo."

"Es sólo un corte."

Él no pensaba lo mismo. Sus acciones y movimientos de antes le decían que su espalda le dolía mucho más que por un simple corte. Realmente debía dolerle la espalda más de lo que aparentaba.

Cogió agua con las manos y mojó la sangre en un intento de limpiarla.

"Lo siento."

"No, no lo sientas," replicó el moreno. "¿Por qué deberías? Sólo porque estás sanando más rápido no significa que yo no haya sido igual de bruto que tú."

Tenía un muy buen punto. Sólo habían pasado un par de días desde que habían vuelto a viajar juntos. Y después de no tener contacto entre sí por dos semanas, la frustración estaba muy presente y habían sido un poco más brutos í de lo habitual. Se habían hecho cortes, moretones y todo tipo de lesiones menores. Había sido intenso, muy agradable y quizá un poco demasiado doloroso.

"Estoy seguro que la gente normal no se hace daño el uno al otro cuando están perdiendo el tiempo."

"No somos gente normal," contestó el Uchiha. "Y si no lo hiciésemos, sería aburrido. Sólo déjalo estar."

Bueno, emoción no le faltaba, eso seguro. Y era muy posible que, dejando la frustración a un lado, lo que se hacían el uno al otro era un alivio de muchas maneras. Tuvieron problemas, Naruto lo sabía, y estos no se resolvieron exactamente bien. Coger a la otra persona, estrellarla contra una roca y forzar su lengua hasta la garganta del otro mientras este se retorcía y gemía, te daba una poderosa sensación de control. Especialmente desde que tuvieron tan mala suerte tratando de controlarse mutuamente en el pasado. Aún que, por lo menos, esta vez no estaban tratando de matarse mutuamente.

Bueno, al menos no a propósito.

Ahora que el de ojos azules terminó de quitar toda la sangre vio que, después de todo, el corte no era tan malo. Pero Sasuke tenía varios rasguños y moretones por toda la espalda. Se agachó y vio como las heridas continuaban por su culo y por debajo del agua.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó su compañero mirándole por encima del hombro

Realmente no había estado consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus manos habían estado inspeccionando los daños a medida que avanzaba. Nada se veía peor que un arañazo de un gato, pero ahora estaba inspeccionando el culo de su amigo. La piel pálida era suave y los músculos redondos se tensaron ante su toque.

"Mirando tu culo," respondió Naruto.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tienes arañazos por todas partes."

"Ya lo se, dobe."

El moreno todavía sonaba molesto, cosa que era bastante justificado teniendo en cuenta el daño. Pero no era como si se hubiera quejado hasta ahora.

"Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo por un par de días. Hemos estado haciéndolo cada noche."

"Pensé que no valía la pena hacer un seguimiento", dijo haciendo eco en algo que él había dicho anteriormente.

"La vale cuando te ves como si hubieses caído en un montón de gatos cabreados. Y pareces enfadado."

"¿Desde cuándo te importa si estoy enfadado?"

El Uzumaki suspiró y se levantó.

Aparentemente, desde entonces, Sasuke se había tomado enserio lo der ser un poco más abierto acerca de sus pensamientos. Algo que sería bueno si estuviese de mejor humor más a menudo.

"Desde que decidiste ser un imbécil."

"Debería estar más lastimado que yo."

"Bueno seguro, pero -".

"Realmente _desprecio_ a ese zorro".

Le tomó unos segundos, pero finalmente sonrió ante la cara furiosa del otro.

"No puedo evitar que me cure." señaló.

"No seas tan jodidamente presumido. Al menos todavía deberías tener una herida en el hombro. Estarías mucho peor que yo si no fuese por _esa cosa_."

Desde Kurama había regresado, había vuelto a recuperar la mayor parte de sus viejas habilidades de curación. Todavía no era lo que solía ser, pero seguía siendo inhumanamente rápido. Y a pesar de que Kurama no había vuelto a aparecer desde aquella primera vez, pudo ver la evidencia del regreso del zorro por la ausencia de cicatrices y la rapidez en que sus heridas se cerraban.

"Es un poco raro que estés enfadado porque no eres capaz de dejarme una marca."

Sasuke rodó los ojos. "No hagas que suene posesivo, lo único que quiero es un poco de justicia."

"Todavía sigue siendo extraño."

"Eres tu el que tiene un demonio en su interior", respondió el pelinegro deliberadamente. "¿Ha empezado a hablar contigo ya?"

"No." admitió.

Esta era probablemente su única verdadera preocupación. Muy bien, su salud regresaba, pero todavía sentía la ausencia de chakra y seguia pareciendo que Kurama no estaba ahí. Nunca pensó que echaría de menos sus pequeñas conversaciones, la falta de interacción le ponía un poco nervioso.

"Pero ya sabes, dijiste que sabía lo que hacíamos. Tal vez deberías ser un poco más agradable de él. Puede oír lo que estás diciendo."

"No creo que ser agradable con él vaya hacer que deje de quererme muerto."

"Kurama no quiere matarte, Sasuke."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Bueno, porque no lo estas. Muerto, quiero decir."

"Ya te dije que no me mató por ti. Pero que no lo hiciese la última vez no quiere decir que no lo quiera."

"Si, me dijiste que estaba siendo sobreprotector. Pero yo quiero que sea protectora con los dos, no solo conmigo. Enfadarle no va a ayudar."

"No, pero me hace sentir mejor "respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto se levantó y rodó los ojos. _Sabía_ que había pasado algo más entre Sasuke y Kurama, algo que el pelinegro no le estaba diciendo. Algo que había hecho que su compañero fuese mucho más agresivo sobre el zorro de lo que había sido antes. Pero no importa, por mucho que le insistiese, el otro se encogía de hombros y le decía que no era importante, por una vez decidió no presionarle. Si realmente era importante, se lo habría dicho y estaba empezando a sospechar que esa parte de la conversación era algo personal. Si no fuese así, el Uchiha no sería tan evasivo con el tema.

Así que fuese lo que fuese, lo dejaría estar si eso era lo que su amigo quería, pero de mientras, había cosas más importantes que atender.

"¿Te duele mucho la espalda?"

"Está bien."

"Por lo menos ya sé porque estabas caminando raro hoy."

"¿Te sientes mal por haberte reído?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

"En realidad, no." respondió el blondo con una sonrisa. "Hey, me pregunto si nos quedan un poco de esas hierbas que el doctor me dio para los dolores de cabeza. Podrían ayudarte."

"Te dije que estoy bien," dijo Sasuke con desdén. "Puedo con ello."

Vio al pelinegro salir del agua, obviamente tratando de caminar con normalidad. Oh bueno, si quería hacerse el duro, adelante. Al menos no le estaba culpando de la lesión. Terminó de lavarse, se levanto y siguió al otro de vuelta a su pequeño campamento. Una vez allí le encontró sentado con su mochila en el regazo, metiéndose algo en la boca que había sacada de una pequeña bolsa en su mano.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó con curiosidad mientras dejaba de abrocharse los pantalones.

"Nada." respondió su compañero mientras ataba la pequeña bolsa y metía de nuevo en la mochila.

"No puedes seguir con hambre," bromeó. "Comiste el doble de peces que yo. En realidad, todas las noches desde Saolin. ¿Te mueres de hambre sin mi o algo así?"

"No." escupió.

El blondo le sonrió y se puso cómodo en sus mantas, listo para ir a dormir. Se sentía un poco raro no cansase primero con Sasuke, pero este seguía estando obviamente dolorido y no de muy buen humor, así que mejor no empujar a su suerte. Pero sentía los ojos oscuros sobre él, así que se dio la vuelta en un intento de tratar de ponerse cómodo.

"De todos modos ¿cómo te las arreglas para coger tantos peces?" preguntó el pelinegro de la nada cuando el rubio estaba a punto de caer dormido.

"Eh, ¿qué?"

"Cada vez que pescas, siempre coges los suficiente para hartarnos, e incluso a veces suficientes para dos días."

"¿Te sorprende que sea bueno en eso?" preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

"Me sorprende que tengas tanta paciencia y reflejos para hacerlo," admitió.

Abrió los ojos para mirarle y se sorprendió al encontrarle sentado allí, con una expresión casi curiosa en su cara. No parecía enfadado o celoso por su talento de pescar, en realidad parecía interesado.

"¿Hubo un cumplido en alguna parte?"

"En realidad, no. Lo que quiero decir es que eres atrevido y temerario, pero te he visto de pie en el río todo calmado, sereno y paciente, es extraño de ver."

¿Sasuke había estado observándole? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Además, estaba admitiendo que había estado mirándole y fijándose en como lo hacía, eso era muy extraño.

"Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Mejor ahora. Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta."

A decir verdad, había olvidado cuál era la pregunta. Se sentó y miró fijamente a su amigo. En el espacio de unos diez minutos toda actitud de Sasuke había cambiado. Y bien que los estados de ánimo de este cambiaban de dirección a menudo rápidamente, pero era algo raro de ver, o tal vez nunca había pasado, eso de que pasase de estar enfadado a curiosamente interesado tan de repente. También había algo extrañamente en la forma que se estaba comportando que le llamaba la atención.

"Uh, supongo que es tener algo de maña" intentó. "Te lo puedo enseñar mañana, si quieres," ofreció observando de cerca la reacción.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Mataríamos algo de aburrimiento."

En todo el tiempo que le había conocido, sólo podía recordar una vez en la que le pidió ayuda. Tenían como doce años. Sasuke había sido bastante desesperado por no quedarse atrás en el entrenamiento. Y ni siquiera le había pedido ayuda realmente, simplemente le preguntó por los consejos que Sakura le había dado para completar la tarea. El Uchiha nunca no había aceptado sus consejos o su ayuda, jamás.

"O estás colocado de nuevo o estoy soñando".

El Uchiha le sonrió. "Sí claro, que no se te suba a la cabeza."

Eso fue todo, estaba siendo demasiado raro.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el otro, se puso en cuclillas, frente a él, y le agarró la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. No parecía tan extraño como cuando había comido todas esas bayas pero sus ojos se veían igual de divertidos. Ahora parecía repentinamente molesto, pero Naruto no se detuvo.

"¿Qué has cogido?"

El Uchiha se libero de su agarre y rodó los ojos.

"Solo olvídalo. No me di cuenta que ibas a ser tan protector sobre la cosa estúpida de la pesca."

"No es eso..."

En la inspiración repentina agarró la mochila de Sasuke y miró dentro para buscar pequeña bolsa que el otro había cogido antes. Una vez la encontró, una mano salió disparada y se la arrebató.

"No urges en mis cosas" advirtió.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es?"

"Nada que te incumba."

En este punto, se dio cuenta que esto acabaría convirtiéndose en un juego infantil de "quédate lejos" o podría intentar razonar con su compañero. Aunque razonar con Sasuke también podría volverse infantil muy fácilmente. Pero tenía sus sospechas de que el pelinegro estaba en un estado de ánimo mucho más tolerante que de costumbre.

"¿Recuerdas eso de que ibas a intentar ser más abierto? Soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí, un amigo tan sobreprotector que me dan ganas de matarte. Por el amor de Dios, dame un descanso. Doy por hecho que eso de ser más abiertos todavía significa que sigo tengo una cierta cantidad de privacidad sin que montes un drama".

" _Son_ drogas ¿verdad?" preguntó estrechando sus ojos azules.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y suspiró en una clara muestra de la derrota. Después le dedicó una mirada de 'golpéate la cabeza contra una pared de ladrillo'. Era una mirada que veía bastante a menudo, sobre todo cuando Sasuke se exasperaba hasta el punto de querer atentar violetamente contra él solo por culpa de su frustración. Podría haberse molestado pero, por lo visto, él era el único capaz de sacarle esa reacción y a menudo conseguía resultados positivos así que, quizá, valdría la pena.

"Son las bayas, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si haces _un solo_ comentario que te haga sonar menos como un amigo y más como una madre autoritaria voy a golpearte."

Sasuke había pensado que tomarlas ayudaría aliviarse del dolor, pero lo que no esperaba era que realidad sería lo mismo que antes. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir lo mucho que le habían afectado la última vez que había comido esas cosas, pero la mirada de advertencia y el ceño fruncido del otro le callaron. Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras pensaba en que podría decirle que no fuese gritarle '¡maldito idiota!' como tanto quería.

Por supuesto, estábamos hablando de Sasuke. En ocasiones el moreno podía ser bastante estúpido, pero en general no era un idiota, así que esperaba que tuviese una muy buena razón para decidir que volver a comer esas bayas era una buena idea.

"Bueno, al menos esta vez no estás persiguiendo ratones," dijo de la manera más positiva que pudo.

El Uchiha le miró con atención. "¿Te esforzases tanto solo para eso?"

"¿Qué? Todo lo que quería decir es que no estás actuando como la última vez."

"Sí bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de nosotros quiere una repetición de eso", murmuró.

"¿Entonces por qué...?"

"Los síntomas de las Presis no han desaparecido del todo y eso me hace sentir mejor ¿vale? También ayudan con el dolor. Comer una o dos no me afecta mucho."

Era casi como si estuviera intentarle irritarle a propósito, pero fue obvio que tuvo totalmente el efecto contrario. Al menos había tenido razón, Sasuke tenía sus razones y él mismo había sido testigo de que tan malos eran síntomas de abstinencia de la Presis por lo que no podía culparle por no querer pasar por ahí de nuevo.

"Aun así me di cuenta de que había algo malo contigo.," señaló. "Te afecta."

"Efectos pequeños," permitió el pelinegro. "No creo que te hayas dado cuenta."

"Bueno, lo hice. Oye, esas bayas no serán adictivas, ¿verdad?"

"Ya que puedes notarlo" se burló sarcásticamente "dime con qué frecuencia crees que he tenido un par."

"Esta es la primera vez que me he dado cuenta desde Saolin," admitió el rubio.

"Eso es porque _es_ la primera vez desde entonces."

"Está bien. Entonces umm, esas bayas no te afectan como la otra vez porque coges menos ¿no?"

"Sí, moron. Así es como generalmente funcionan las cosas".

No importa que tan buenas fueran sus razones para tomarlas y tampoco importaba que él siguiese pensando que era una mala idea, el recordatorio Sasuke de no ser demasiado protector y ser un verdadero amigo le hizo tragar sus objeciones. Por ahora. No tenía ninguna razón para pensar que esas bayas perjudicarían a su compañero con exactitud y no las iba a comer todos los días. Así que si de momento le ayudaban, podía mantener sus opiniones para sí mismo.

Por supuesto, el momento que eso cambiase no podía prometer nada.

Y no era por ser egoísta, pero Sasuke parecia mucho más relajado, no exactamente colocado como la otra vez, seguía teniendo suficiente cabezada para razonar las cosas. Así que aún que siguiesen teniendo el mismo efecto secundario de ponerle caliente, podría tener un poco de diversión con ello.

"Así que no vas a sentarte en mi regazo y lamer mis dedos otra vez, ¿verdad?" preguntó con tono esperanzado.

El Uchiha todavía se veía molesto, pero algo de diversión estaba luchando por dominar su expresión.

"Se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Pero gracias a Dios, has conseguido matar el deseo."

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto consigo mismo.

"Es una pena, es mucho más divertido cuando tu cerebro no está trabajando y todo eso. Pero bueno, ¿Sasuke?"

"¿Qué?"

"Todavía sigo un poco preocupado. Ese tipo nos dijo que no deberíamos comer cosas extrañas, independientemente de si te hace sentir bien o mal. Pero si dices que está bien, voy a confiar en ti."

Su amigo le había advertido de no ser sobreprotector pero no pudo evitar que su voz saliese con _cierto_ tono de preocupación. Afortunadamente, la preocupación había sido lo suficiente ligera para no molestarle. En realidad, le sonrió.

"Me sorprende que confíes tanto en mí. Cosa que demuestra lo muy idiota que realmente eres."

"Gilipollas."

* * *

Cuando entraron en Tumsa la tarde siguiente, Sasuke tenía alineadas sus prioridades. Gracias a todo el drama en el último pueblo con Amaya y Naruto, no pudo dejar que su mente se centrará en las necesidades más mundanas o placenteras y deseos de la vida. No pudo disfrutar de su cama posada, ni de cantidades copiosas de agua caliente y a todo esto tenía que añadir que había destruido uno de sus mapas. Bueno, el mapa no había sido muy útil, pero seguía sin gustarle estar sin una pizca de orientación.

Así que hizo una lista mental de comida, nuevos mapas y un baño caliente, todo en ese mismo orden. Por supuesto, mientras caminaban a través de la pequeña ciudad, se dio cuenta de que la lista de prioridades de Naruto era un poco más corta. Estuvo dando vueltas por comida y después de llenar su vientre, se recostó en el taburete, dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y después un enorme bostezo.

"Necesito una siesta o algo así", dijo a el blondo mirando su plato vacío.

No era una gran sorpresa. Naruto tenía impresionante resistencia siempre y cuando tuviese algo con lo que estar ocupado. Ahora que habían llegado a un lugar donde podían tener un rato de cómo descanso, el dobe empezaba a relajarse poco a poco. Sucedió con la suficiente frecuencia para acostumbrase a esa conducta, así que le envió a la posada por la que habían pasado para que consiguiese una habitación.

En realidad, le convenía. El rubio era un dolor de cabeza cada vez que iban de tiendas, de esta manera pasó una tranquila tarde de recolectando suministros y tratando de encontrar un mapa antes de las tiendas cerrasen. Afortunadamente, encontró con todo lo que necesitaba después de conseguir un mapa mucho más detallado de la zona media de Arrei hasta la frontera al próximo país que tendrían que travesar.

Con su misión cumplida, se fue a ver si Naruto había logrado encontrarlos una habitación para la noche. La posada era un poco mejor a lo que generalmente estaban acostumbrados, pero tenían suficiente el dinero y no se sentía muy delicado sobre donde dormir. Solo quería un baño y una cama caliente.

Descubrió en que la habitación estaba en dobe, subió para encontrar la puerta abierta y a su compañero de viaje tirado boca abajo en su cama completamente desnudo. Parecía que había querido tomarse un baño, pero no había llegado más allá de quitarse la ropa antes de caer redondo en la cama. Nadie podría desparramarse como Naruto, brazos y piernas en jarras, casi como si hubiera querido dar la cama un gran abrazo.

"Deberías tomar el sol así más a menudo, tienes el culo como dos tonos más blanco que el resto del cuerpo."

"No lo es" respondió el rubio adormilado. "Tú estás más pálido que mi culo."

Como insulto era bastante pobre, pero no podía esperar mucho ya que el ojiazul estaba aún medio dormido.

Así que le dejó dormir la siesta y decidió que, por el momento, tomaría su propio baño.

La bañera era largada, podía estirar las piernas, dejando que el agua caliente aliviase sus músculos doloridos mientras que por encima miraba su recién adquirido mapa y calculaba su posición.

Su soledad duró escasamente unos veinte minutos, cuando un Naruto, refrescado de su siesta, entraba en el baño todavía desnudo. Sin esperar una invitación o incluso sin ver si su intrusión era bienvenida, se sentó en el borde de la bañera detrás de Sasuke y se deslizó hacia delante empujando al otro y provocando que una pequeña ola de agua casi destruyese su nuevo mapa.

"¡Dobe!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el otro con un tono inocente que fue echado a perder por la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sentía demasiado atrapado por culpa la proximidad de su nuevo compañero de baño, estaba detrás suya, con sus piernas morenas dobladas a cada lado de él. El pelinegro se movió hacia adelante para volver a centrarse en su mapa ahora ligeramente húmedo.

Momentos más tarde todo fue perdonado cuando sintió un frio líquido en su cuero cabelludo, poco después sintió unos suaves dedos comenzar a masajearlo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, enrollando el mapa y lanzándolo más lejos posible de la bañera para evitar más daños.

"Por lo tanto, ¿has averiguado ya dónde estamos?" preguntó el blondo.

"No estamos tan lejos de la frontera " dijo el moreno valientemente tratando de no dejar que su cabeza desconectase por las caricias de los dedos contrarios en su pelo. "Tenemos que decidir si queremos seguir siguiendo el río o tratar de ir directamente a por tierra. Si tomamos el atajo por tierra no habrá más ciudades por bastante tiempo."

"Entonces yo voto por el camino más largo. Si seguimos al río, significa que podremos reabastecernos más a menudo ¿no?"

"Ese es el lado positivo. Y estoy de acuerdo."

"Así que ¿dos países menos y otros dos que nos faltan si contar el País del Viento? ¿Y cuanto tiempo nos llevó? ¿Tres meses para llegar hasta aquí?"

"Algo así. Y si nos tomó tres meses para llegar hasta aquí, creo que fácilmente podría llevarnos otros cuatro meses para llegar al desierto. O tal vez más. Es sólo una estimación.".

Las manos del de ojos azules se detuvieron solo para continuar medio segundo después. "Ya he estado fuera por tres meses. ¡Todo el mundo va a pensar que estoy muerto!"

"Bueno cuando vuelvas puedes escuchar todo sobre cómo fue en el funeral de héroe," le dijo burlonamente.

"¿Celoso?"

"No."

"Entonces, ¿quién te va a echar de menos?" preguntó Naruto.

No sonó como si se lo hubiese preguntado para burlarse de él, así que trató de no enfadarse por la pregunta.

"Nadie."

"Aw, vamos. Tiene que haber alguien que te echa de menos."

"No tengo ningún contacto regular con nadie. Y dudo mucho que vayan a llorar por mi ausencia."

"Bueno, yo lo habría hecho. Si no estuviese, ya sabes, _aquí._ "

"Muy conmovedor, dobe." dijo con sarcasmo.

"Échate para adelante para que te pueda quitar el jabón."

Sasuke se deslizó hacia delante y se echó hacia atrás para poder sumergir su cabeza en el agua. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no se había movido lo suficientemente hacia adelante, pudo sentir una dureza definida contra el costado de su cabeza.

 _Bien, bien, bien_. No debería sorprenderle. Cuando Naruto estaba en el estado de ánimo adecuado podía ponerle duro con tan solo una mirada de invitación. No parecía que hubiese venido al baño en busca de empezar algo. Pero al parecer, con solo sentir el cuerpo resbaladizo del otro contra el suyo era suficiente para causar ese efecto. Ciertamente, no era la primera vez.

Oh bueno, quien no malgasta, no necesita. Así que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empujó fuertemente sus labios contra la dureza, chupándola. Todavía podía sentir las manos del rubio moverse a través de su pelo, pero sospechaba que ya no estaba tratando de aclarar el champú, en su lugar estaban luchando contra el impulso de agarrar las hebras negras más firmemente.

La posición no podía durar mucho, como era de esperar, dar una mamada bajo de agua era difícil y empezaba a sentir arder sus pulmones. Así que sacó al ojiazul de su boca y volvió a la superficie a tomar aire.

A través de los hilos mojados de su pelo pudo ver como Naruto se había dejado caer contra el extremo de la bañera, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente cuando sintió que su compañero no continuó y le sonrió débilmente.

"Wow, realmente puede aguantar la respiración" observó.

"Siéntate en el borde." ordenó el moreno.

No tardo mucho en persuadirlo para que se deslizase hacia arriba y se sentase sobre el borde de la bañera. La posición no podría ser muy cómoda teniendo en cuenta que más de la mitad de su culo estaba colgando, pero pronto descubrió que poco parecía importarle. Sasuke le siguió hacia arriba, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas y cuando el rubio estuvo sentado se inclinó y chupó la rosada cabeza de vuelta a su boca, rodeándola con su lengua antes de deslizar sus labios hacia abajo y tomar todo lo posible. Oyó un profundo y sincero gemido justo por encima de él.

Mientras seguía tomando cada vez más, deslizó sus manos por los morenos muslos ligeramente tensos para agarrarle con una mano la cadera y ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la otra mano seguía vagando hasta que sintió los músculos cálidos y lisos del culo de Naruto bajo su palma.

Probablemente era algo raro para darse cuenta en este momento, pero andar a tientas por el culo contrario nunca había sido un gran factor. A veces se agarraban en un intento de ganar influencia, pero nunca por el simple hecho de tocarlo, hasta hace relativamente poco. Así que tomó la oportunidad de explorar ese nuevo territorio con su mano, hasta que sus dedos encontraron un hueco amplio que le dio ideas totalmente nuevas.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su compañero si seguía su camino. Bueno, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Además, le había prometido que la próxima vez se la devolvería.

Dejó que sus dedos se deslizasen suavemente por la brecha hasta que encontró un anillo apretado de piel arrugada, sus dedos se detuvieron y empujaron muy ligeramente, imitando la sensación que el rubio le hizo días antes. Inmediatamente, el de ojos azules se tensó y tuvo que agárrele de la cadera más fuerte para impedir que cállese hacia tras de la sorpresa.

Liberó el falo su boca y miró a los sorprendidos y asustados ojos azules.

"Gallina." se burló.

"¡No, yo no lo soy! Solo me has sorprendido, eso es todo."

"¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"Yo uh, no lo sé."

"Bueno, cuando ese 'no lo sé' se convierte en 'no', házmelo saber y pararé", informó el Uchiha antes de romper el contacto visual y volver a engullirle.

Pero aquí era donde la experiencia fallaba. Por supuesto que quería llevar las cosas más lejos para así vengarse de Naruto, pero ¿podía hacer algo distinto a lo que ya le había hecho a él?

Bueno, había algo que podía intentar...

Cuando había estado solo, había visto un par de pequeñas botellas alrededor de la bañera, se suponen que era cosas para el baño. Tanteó a ciegas en busca de una botella en particular, desprendió la tapa con el pulgar y recubrió la mitad de su mano con aceite de baño antes de volver a dejar la botella. Sabía que necesitaría _algo._ Había sentido bastante resistencia contra sus dedos y estaba seguro que, por una vez, la fuerza bruta no era el buen camino a seguir. Así que utilizó sus dedos recién engrasados para recubrir ese anillo de músculos e intentando notar si se sentía más mejor que antes.

"Relájate" sugirió al Uzumaki liberando su boca por un momento.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo." soltó el otro entre dientes.

Redobló sus esfuerzos con la boca y detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos a espera que los gemidos de placer volviesen y que el dobe se relajase más. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando sintió que se había relajado lo suficiente por lo que empujó un dedo dentro. Oyó una aguda e inestable ingesta de aliento, pero nada que sugiriese dolor real. Valientemente deslizó su dedo un poco más sintiendo el fuerte agarre alrededor de la base de este y la calidez oh tan apretada que lo rodeaba.

Realmente no había sabido que esperar o como se sentiría. Muy caliente, resbaladizo, probablemente por culpa del aceite, y muy, muy extraño.

Sorprendentemente, también se preguntó cómo se sentía Naruto en este momento. ¿Se sentiría bien estar siendo invadido de esa manero o se sentiría raro e incómodo? Se encontró con ganas de saberlo, pero se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, debería centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en este instante.

Mientras se movía lentamente su dedo, sentía los músculos del otro relajarse aún más. Sigo con ello un poco más y añadió un segundo dedo haciendo lo mismo que antes, pero de vez en cuando lo separaba intencionadamente, tratando de ver si podía aflojarle aún más.

En este punto, la respiración del rubio estaba temblando, pero no parecía ser una mala reacción. Hasta ahora, Naruto había tenido un férreo agarre en los laterales de la bañera, pero ahora podía sentir los morenos dedos del otro deslizándose por su pelo, de una manera casi de distraída. Y la verdad, le estaban distrayendo. Nunca había pensado en hacer esto. Cierto que había querido devolvérsela, pero realmente no había pensado en cómo hacerlo exactamente. Y bien, en este punto se habían quedando prácticamente sin lugares para explorar, pero ¿realmente necesitaban nuevas maneras para hacer correrse al otro? Honestamente, ni siquiera sabía que tan bien se estaba sintiendo. Seguro que el roce había sentido extrañamente agradable y excitante cuando se lo había hecho a él, pero ¿esto era peor o mejor?

Después de todo, el viejo sistema había funcionaba igual de bien. En realidad, probablemente, era más eficaz que todo esto. Está bien, cierto era que era increíblemente satisfactorio descubrir maneras nuevas de reducir la mente de su compañero a papilla. Pero para él, que no estaba siendo tocado, sólo tenía la sensación de explorar para mantenerlo feliz, y en realidad era algo frustrante. Seguramente por eso, terminó empujando esto un poco demasiado lejos.

Trabajó con los dedos por un poco más, intentando escuchar pequeños signos de disfrute o de dolor, pero cuando no recibió ninguna señal empujó un tercer dedo. Un silbido vino desde arriba y la mano de Naruto le agarro el hombro dolorosamente. Obviamente le había hecho daño. Bueno, al menos había conseguido una reacción, aun que no realmente la que había buscando, tal vez había sido un poco demasiado impaciente.

Aún así, siguió sin sacar los dedos, simplemente dejó de moverlos y continuó sus el trabajo oral por un rato. Por ahora, el cuerpo del dobe se había vuelto a relajar aún con la nueva intrusión. Se preguntó si sería el mismo o si simplemente se había vuelto demasiado. Además, los dedos del otro seguían clavados en su hombro, pero tampoco le estaba diciendo nada. A lo mejor porque no quería ser llamado gallina de nuevo.

Con el tiempo, los gemidos volvieron y empezó a mover sus dedos otra vez. Naruto dejó escapar un ruido que estaba en algún lugar entre el dolor y el placer. Experimentalmente, pero muy poco a poco, volvió a empujar y el gemido se convirtió en un grito agudo que le hizo detenerse y retirarse por completo.

Pero cuando levanto la mirada, no se veía como si estuviera sufriendo. Todo lo contrario. Aunque parecía un poco desesperado, le estaba mirando como si lo acabase de abandonar.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" preguntó el de ojos azules incrédulo.

"¿No te dolió?"

"¡No!"

Un poco confundido, volvió su trabajo, metiéndose el eje de nuevo en la boca mientras trataba de recordar exactamente que había hecho y que había tocado. Por lo visto debió de recordar sus movimientos a la perfección y tocar el mismo punto porque esta vez el gemido fue de absoluto placer. Así que, naturalmente, lo hizo de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que el blondo protestó.

"Demasiado, frena un poco."

Si su boca no estuviera llena, le habría dicho que no. Siguió adelante hasta que sintió los músculos apretándose espasmódicamente alrededor de sus dedos, muy fuerte, milésimas de segundos después, una calidez inundó su boca. Le había pillado un poco desprevenido, por lo que se tomó su tiempo para tragar e intentar no ahogarse antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y persuadir al otro que se deslizase de nuevo hacia el interior de la bañera antes de que cayese hacia atrás.

Eso habría sido divertido.

Naruto se apoyó contra la bañera, con los ojos cerrados y con un sonrojo de rojo profundo en su rostro.

"Me cago en la puta." le escucho murmurar.

Al ver que lo derrotado que estaba su compañero, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y cogió la llave del agua y añadió un poco de agua caliente antes de que se pusiera más frío. Cuando cerró el grifo, una mano le agarró por el hombro y lo llevó hacia atrás haciéndole chocar contra la piel caliente a su espalda. Los brazos contrarios rodearon su cintura hasta que encontraron su sexo y empezaron a acariciarlo.

No le gustaba sentirse tan atrapado, pero la mano de Naruto era muy persuasiva y acabo relajándose contra ese respaldo tan cómodo, con la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro del otro. Sintió unos labios besándole un lado de su mandíbula para luego pasar al cuello, suspiró con resignación.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó el Uzumaki.

"Parecía que la cosa a hacer en el momento."

La mano se apretó a su alrededor haciéndole jadear y arquearse ligeramente contra el cuerpo de detrás. Mensaje recibido.

"Bien, bien" cedió. "Te dije que te la devolvería."

"Conozco la sensación." respondió el ojiazul pero no tuvo la oportunidad de cuestionarle antes de que este se apoderase de él con fuerza y empezase a bombear en serio. "Pero no hoy."

* * *

 **Notas autora** : ¿Me echasteis de menos?

Realmente necesito superar mi fetiche con el agua ¿verdad? Está bien, lo prometo, no más pérdidas de tiempo en el agua por esta parte. Tal vez incluso la próxima.

Así que parece ser que Sasuke es un poco más conversacional y su relación física, tal y como lo había prometido, ha comenzado a llegar a nuevas aéreas interesantes. Así que sí, un poco de lemon para compensar el corto del anterior capitulo. En la siguiente parte mencionaré el cumpleaños de Sasuke, ;)

Sé que no ha pasado mucho en este trozo. Quería preparar algunas cosas para más adelante, y esta fue la primera vez de penetración real, aun que haya sido sólo con los dedos. Quería darle un poco más de atención de lo habitual. Por supuesto, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos un poco más de diversión antes de entrar en la trama real de esta parte.

Hasta entonces.

 **Notas traductora:** ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo una semana más! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Interesante verdad? jeje

No tengo mucho que deciros esta vez, solo que, muy a mi pesar, dudo que pueda actualizar el viernes que viene. Ya sabéis, semana de exámenes y toda esa mierda. Pero prometo avanzar en cada ratito que tenga e intentar actualizar el fin de semana.

Un nuevo fanart de la escena en la bañera:

41 . media . tumblr(.com) /9256340332222b82f5643893ad903de0/ tumblr_naguanPRGA1rig1tko2_500 . jpg

Si queréis que os lo pase el link por privado solo hacédmelo saber. Hasta la próxima.

Bye Bye.


	36. Experimentación 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 14**

 **Experimentación**

 **Capítulo 2/3**

Juro estaba apoyado en un árbol mientras observaba el camino y ahogaba un gran bostezo.

"Esto es aburrido." le dijo a su compañero.

Nobu siguió comiendo su pan, el muy hijo puta no escuchaba nada de lo que decía.

"No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto." continuó.

Nobu suspiró y dejó de comer.

"Tenemos que hacer esto porque queremos ver si salen viajeros de la ciudad a los que valga la pena robar. Estos suelen hacer las cosas más fáciles y generalmente, viajan con cantidades decentes de dinero en efectivo."

"Entiendo que alguien tiene que vigilar el camino. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tenemos que ser nosotros."

"Porque es nuestro turno. Si quieres irte, tendrás que coger el turno por la tarde. Ya lo sabes."

"Es tan jodidamente temprano y yo-"

"Juro, cállate." dijo Nobu poniéndose de pie y mirando la carretera sobre el hombro de su compañero.

"No me hables así que yo-"

"Mira, idiota. ¿Qué piensas de ellos dos?"

Juro miró hacia donde su aliado gesticulaba, vio a dos hombres jóvenes saliendo de la ciudad. Sus bolsas parecían lo suficientemente cargadas para llamarlos viajeros y, efectivamente, se dirigieron hacia la carretera del norte, donde no había más que campos y árboles por un buen par de días.

"Se ven muy jóvenes." reflexionó. "No pueden tener más de veinte."

"Y eso es algo bueno. Nos va bien que sean jóvenes o viejos. Cualquier persona que no resista mucho en una pelea."

Les miró de más cerca, aunque era difícil ver con detalles desde tan lejos.

"Tienen una espada." dijo despreocupadamente.

"Te apuesto la cena a que no saben cómo utilizar esa cosa. Un chico de esa edad no puede ser muy bueno. Mírale caminar, confiado y seguro, te apuesto a que el niño bonito solo usa esa cosas para verse guay frente a las chicas. Y el otro camina como si estuviera en una especie de aventura emocionante. Probablemente un bobo. "

Juro no tenía la misma impresión. Al verlos, lo único que podía pensar es que actuaban confiados y despreocupados porque no tenían nada que temer, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza una hipótesis tan estúpida. Pero ¿qué sabía él? No eran mucho más mayores que ellos y Nobu llevaba haciendo esto mucho más tiempo que él.

"Si tú lo dices." dijo.

"Claro que sí. Además, pensaba que no te gustaba estar aquí. Escucha, voy a seguirles la pista, tú vuelve y avisa a los demás. Si estos dos siguen este camino irán hacia la capital, deberías ser capaz de ponerte al día con bastante rapidez.

Juro asintió y con una última mirada a la pareja se despidió y salió corriendo.

* * *

Sasuke ignoró la mueca de dolor de Naruto y lo intentó de nuevo.

Tenía que admitir que seguía sin sonar mucho mejor y esta era la quinta vez que intentaba tocar su flauta.

No lo entendía. Había usado su Sharingan para ver al chico del camino, pero aún le estaba costando lo suyo imitar el sonido.

Tendría que ser capaz de copiarlo a la perfección, aun que no debería sorprenderle estar teniendo problemas.

Nunca había sido tan bueno como Kakashi usando su habilidad de copiar. Seguía siendo bueno en ello, pero los movimientos hábiles y suaves no estaban hechos para él. Después de todo, no necesitabas copiar a tus oponentes cuando podías predecir sus movimientos y usar esa información para un contraataque definitivo en la batalla. Aún así, seguía pensando que no había funcionado porque no estuvo prestando la suficiente atención. No se esperó que el Sharingan se activase y estuvo un poco demasiado sorprendido para absorber lo que estaba viendo.

Se habían detenido a mitad del día para hacer un descanso y comer en un pequeño claro justo al lado del camino principal, a la sombra de unos árboles. Naruto había comido rápidamente para acostarse en la hierba al lado de Sasuke y suspirar felizmente.

"Hoy hace demasiado calor" dijo el rubio. "Siento que me estoy derritiendo caminando bajo el sol. Aquí se está mucho mejor."

"Quedémonos a aquí durante las horas de más calor, ya caminaremos hasta más tarde." acordó el Uchiha.

Así que en este pequeño rato para relajarse, le dio el impulso repentino de sacar la flauta y darle una oportunidad. No hace falta decir que había esperado tener mejores resultados.

"Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado un hobby Sasuke, pero preferiría que no tocases conmigo alrededor. Suena como si estuvieses pisando uno de los ratones de por aquí."

El moreno frunció el ceño. "Siempre estamos juntos" le recordó. "¿Exactamente cuando quieres que practique?"

"Ah cierto, buen punto."

De todas formas, decidió darle un descanso. No estaba muy emocionado con seguir fracasando. En su lugar, analizó el instrumento brillante, notando algo raro grabado en el instrumento.

"¿Ne, Sasuke?"

"¿Mmm?" respondió distraídamente, mirando las marcas en el metal planteado.

"Cuando nos íbamos, uh, no cogiste nada de el baño, ¿verdad?"

Continuó fingiendo estar absorto en la flauta, pero en realidad se sintió un poco atrapado. No sabía por qué debería preocuparse, cogerlo era una buena y practica idea.

"Sí."

"¿Cogiste el aceite de baño?"

"Está en mi bolsillo. ¿Por qué?"

"Uh, por nada. Solo me preguntaba por qué lo cogiste."

Sasuke le lanzó una mirado. "¿Por qué _estabas_ buscándolo?"

El rubio no contestó, era bastante predecible. La respuesta era obvia y ni siquiera Naruto era tan estúpido como para seguir con las preguntas cuando ambos eran igual de culpables por pensar lo mismo.

En lugar de ello, su compañero le quitó la flauta de las manos, la sacudió y fue a meterla en su bolsa al otro lado de él, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

"Es sólo una flauta, Sasuke. La gente abandona cosas así todo el tiempo, no es tan interesante."

Le miró con el ceño fruncido profundamente antes de arrastrarse sobre el rubio e intentar recuperar el objeto en cuestión.

Se inclinó sobre el otro en vez de levantarse y recuperar la flauta de manera más fácil y segura. No se dio cuenta de la posición hasta que su mano se cerró sobre el frío metal de la flauta y sintió un toque tentativo contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

Cabe decir que toda la atención sobre el instrumento se esfumó, solo pudo mirar hacia abajo y ver que, sin querer, había puesto su entrepierna directamente sobre la cara de Naruto. Y su amigo, en vez de quejarse, decidido tocarle. Probablemente la charla sobre lo de coger el aceite de baño que le hizo tener una reacción menos vehemente pero Sasuke no se sentía con ganas de quejarse.

El toque provisional se convirtió en un tanteo mucho más directo antes de decidir si debería moverse o decir algo. Sintió como Naruto aflojó el lazo de sus pantalones con su mano libre. Una vez completamente suelto, su compañero deslizo sus pantalones y sintió cálidos unos dedos contra su piel desnuda.

Se oyó gemir en voz baja y endurecerse un poco más cuando finalmente los dedos se envolvieron a su alrededor y comenzaron a bombear. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron mientras le sostenían sobre el cuerpo contrarió. Intentó relajarlos pero era inútil, la sensación de una húmeda y tibia lengua lamiendo la cabeza de su pene le hizo saltar. Fue sólo una vez, pero le sorprendió de una manera definitivamente agradable.

Sintió la mano en su baja espalda persuadirle para inclinarse más, así que intentó reajustarse, movió una pierna hacia atrás para acomodarse justo antes de que su cerebro fuese asaltado por las sensaciones y dejase de trabajar. La mano que le había estado masturbándole se deslizó hacia la base de su eje y una húmeda caliente boca envolvió la rosada punta y succionó. Esta vez, su gemido fue mucho más fuerte. Sintió la mano en su espalda se moverse hacia abajo, estrujando su culo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca.

Nadie le había hecho esto antes. Estar rodeado de esa calidez era experiencia nueva. El blondo utilizó el agarre en su culo para bajarle aún más y engullirle del todo. Se centró en sentir la lengua contraria contra su sexo al mismo tiempo se preocupaba por cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar.

No es que el Uzumaki fuese especialmente suave en ello. Era un poco agresivo, un poco demasiado enérgico y parecía demasiado centrado en darlo todo en vez de experimentar y tomarse su tiempo. Pero el efecto seguía siendo bastante sorprendente. Eso poco importaba teniendo en cuenta que chupaba y lamia con energía una parte muy sensible de su cuerpo. Era tan intenso que podía sentir sus ojos enrollase detrás de su cabeza tras sus parpados cerrados.

El agarre sobre su culo se relajó y sintió sus pantalones deslizándose completamente por sus piernas. No fue hasta un minuto después que no se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto había estado haciendo, sintió la mano retirarse de su culo y unos dedos se deslizaron sin delicadeza entre sus mejillas, frotando su entrada. Debía de haberle cogido la botella de aceite del bolsillo.

Sintió los dedos resbaladizos frotándose contra él, aparentemente, no buscaban la entrada, simplemente la rozaban. Al igual que la última vez, se sorprendió de lo sensible que era esa zona. Se sentía muy expuesto. La forma en la que estaba le hacía sentir demasiado abierto y manejable. Pero había algo, algo que... le excitaba.

Los cálidos labios succionaron su eje, el agarre en la base era casi doloroso y el roce insistente de los dedos pringosos peinado su apertura le convencieron de disfrutar e ignorar la sensación de odiar no estar en el control. Y entonces, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió un dedo travesar los músculos ahora bastante más relajados.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo, algo normal teniendo en cuenta su personalidad. Se centraba en algo, probablemente sin pararse a pensar en ello el tiempo suficiente y luego seguía adelante. A menudo le hacía parecer despreocupado y lo que hacían juntos a no era la excepción a la norma.

La verdad es que la sensación era extraña y le hizo tensarse un poco. Podía sentir el estiramiento leve del dedo, tener la incómoda sensación de tener algo dentro de él. Sabía que el rubio estaba moviendo su dedo, como si estuviera explorando. Eso debería haberle hecho sentir aún más expuesto, pero el movimiento en sí era extrañamente agradable por lo que intentó no pensar demasiado en ello o intentar averiguar qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañero.

Intentó relajarse de nuevo, recordando lo que le había dicho al otro anoche y sabiendo que solo estaba complicando las cosas si se tensaba ante la sensación invasiva. Así que se centró en las buenas sensaciones, la boca envuelta a su alrededor, dentro, fuera. Y cuando lo consiguió, empezó a sentirse mucho mejor.

Estaba muy cerca de llegar cuando sintió un leve pinchazo - _¿un segundo dedo?-_ no le importó hasta que sintió los dedos ahondar más profundamente y deliberadamente presionar algo dentro de él que hizo que su boca se abriese en silencio y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensase a la vez.

Así que _esto_ era lo que había tocado dentro de Naruto la otra noche. No es de extrañar que el de ojos azules hubiese tenido esa reacción. Era casi como si tuviera un botón dentro de él exclusivamente diseñado para hacerle ver las estrellas. Dejó escapar una respiración entrecortada antes de que su amigo se adelantase y volviese a hacerlo de nuevo. Un gemido más fuerte, más largo y profundo salió de su garganta, nunca en su vida había llegado tan duro.

Ahora que había terminado, sus músculos se quejaron por la posición y protestaron con violencia cuando el rubio agarró sus caderas y le volteó para poder acostarle en el suelo. Intentó centrarse en conseguir volver a respirar con normalidad.

"Eso no fue justo." dijo Sasuke cuando consiguió poder hablar de nuevo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Sabias lo que estabas haciendo porque yo te lo hice a ti." acusó el pelinegro.

"¿En serio vas a quejarte por eso?"

Desafortunadamente, Naruto tenía un buen punto. Gracias a su experiencia estando en el extremo receptor tenía una buena ventaja al hacérselo a otra persona por primera vez. Pero verdaderamente no podía quejarse al respecto, era el único que había gozado de los beneficios de que la otra persona supiese lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bueno, es agradable saber que tu boca tiene más talentos a parte de hacerme querer arrancarme las orejas." admitió.

El ojiazul le dio un codazo en el costado. "Imbécil. Así que, ha estado bien ¿eh?"

"¿De verdad quieres que te diga lo bueno que eres chupando pollas?" preguntó el Uchiha burlonamente.

"Bueno, no puedo ser mejor que tú." regresó. "La última vez creí que ibas a chuparme los pulmones a través de mi polla."

"Muy divertido." respondió Sasuke antes de moverse y notar un dolor sordo. "Me duele el culo."

"Lo siento."

El moreno respiró hondo. "No lo sientas."

Y lo decía en serio. De acuerdo, sabía que Naruto le había dicho que se la devolvería y también sabía lo que eso implica. Pero no supo cómo iba reaccionar a pesar de que ya había recibido algo de atención en esa, eh, área antes. Pero eso era algo más que un roce suave y pensó que no le gustaría que alguien lo tocara tan íntimamente, creía que odiaría no tener el control suficiente para dejar que sucediese. Imaginó que cuando llegase el momento rechazaría la idea de estar en el otro lado. No estaba seguro de si debía sentirse satisfecho al no haber sentido ningún temor o molestia por ello.

Oh bueno, de cualquier forma, al menos ahora sabía lo bien que se sentía con simplemente dejándose hacer.

Naruto se movió hasta poder estar medio apoyado contra el lado de Sasuke, luego se inclinó para capturar sus labios. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante, básicamente porque se estaba cavando contra su cadera.

Bueno claro, el blondo aún no había terminado, pero se sentía demasiado relajado y limpió para que le importase mucho. Bueno, no lo suficiente como para despertarse y hacer mucho más que quedarse ahí estirado y dejar que Naruto hiciese lo que quisiese con su boca. Era posiblemente la primera vez que no sentía la urgencia imperiosa de luchar y, aun que no le importaba que le besase, su propia contribución no era demasiada, pero al parecer a su compañero no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

El de ojos azules se movió sobre él hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas y empezó a quitarle la ropa. Una vez hecho esto, se inclinó y reinició el beso, apoyándose con una mano mientras con la otra se deshacía de sus propios pantalones.

No era de extrañar que Naruto también quisiera acabar, era difícil culparlo aunque él mismo se sintiese saciado. Como aún era capaz de encontrar sus propias manos, las alzo y recorrió la sudorosa y resbaladiza piel morena desde los brazos hasta el cuello. Y en realidad, era bastante relajante. El rubio continuó besándole, acostado encima suya y gimiendo de vez en cuando al notar que el Uchiha estaba empezando a participar. Bueno, tal vez si se unía a él podría correrse de nuevo y estar doblemente relajado.

Así que empujó a Naruto para animarle a crear un poco de espacio entre ellos, el otro obedeció, moviéndose hacia atrás. Pero en lugar de dejarle moverse con él, Uzumaki se movió demasiado rápido, agarrándole una pierna duramente y moviendo su propia cadera hacia arriba, empujando contra una parte todavía muy sensibilizada del cuerpo de Sasuke.

El moreno aspiró una gran y rápida bocanada de aire, mientras que Naruto se paralizó por completo. Era bastante obvio que no había tenido la intención de hacer eso, que se había dejado llevar un poco por el momento, que solo había querido moler contra él como de costumbre. Eso había dolido. Había picado solo con la poca fuerza que el ojiazul había aplicado. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte loca de su mente también se había excitado ante el toque involuntario. Por supuesto, seguía queriendo golpear a su compañero en la cabeza, tanto por el dolor como por la estupidez, pero también sentía una extraña necesidad de empujar de vuelta.

¿Pero. Que. Coño?

Para distraerse agarró un puñado de pelo de rubio y tiró de él hacia abajo para otro beso. Tenía que admitir que era un poco forzado, especialmente porque su compañero no estaba respondiendo demasiado bien y también porque estaba siendo un poco agresivo al a intentar como fuese de no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Después de todos, los dedos estaban bien, pero ¿más? No, no quería eso, dolería, aunque a su cuerpo traidor siguiese frotándose contra la erección entre las mejillas de su culo. De ninguna jodida manera Naruto iba a _follarle_. Puede ser que fuese agradable perder el control de vez en cuando, pero esta posición le estaba asustando mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que habían hecho hasta ahora. Además, esto no funcionaba así. Podías aliviar tus frustraciones sin tener sexo con penetración, por lo menos eso es lo que habían estado demostrando hasta ahora.

Pero luego de hacer un pequeño movimiento, el Uzumaki dejó escapar un gemido que sonó como si se hubiese estado conteniendo hasta ahora, le devolvió el beso con un poco más de entusiasmo. No empujó contra él, pero parecía que le gustaba la sensación de lo que estaba haciendo.

Inexplicablemente, le gusto escuchar eso. Había pensado que el estar en este tipo de posición era estar a merced de la otra persona, pero en este momento él era quién tenía el control. Con solamente besos y unos leves movimientos de cadera podía sentir y escuchar como el de ojos azules se perdía en sí mismo, cosa que solo hizo excitarle aún más.

El rubio rompió el beso y puso su frente contra la suya. La dura respiración del otro golpeaba su rostro.

"Ahh, no hagas eso." gruñó su amigo.

"Tú eres el que está encima mía, si no te gusta, muévete."

Sintió como el de ojos azules volvió a empujar contra él, contra su agujero lubricado sólo por una fracción de segundo, los orbes negros se cerraron automáticamente. Bueno, esta vez no había dolido. En realidad, se sintió extrañamente bien. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse para seguir frotándose contra él, Naruto agarró su cadera y le detuvo.

"No es que no me guste. Se siente como..."

Pero sea lo que sea que iba a decir, se calló y se alejó, deslizándose de nuevo rápidamente contra el pálido cuerpo. Esta vez atrapó ambas erecciones juntas. La cabeza de Sasuke cayó hacia atrás y el blondo atacó a su cuello, besando y chupando la piel expuesta.

En realidad, de las dos posiciones, en esta se sentía más vulnerables y el Uchiha tuvo que preguntarse si había perdido en algún momento.

También se preguntó si su amigo se sentía igual cuando notó que este se quedo completamente inmóvil encima suya, agarrándole dolorosamente por el brazo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería, así que sería inútil pedirle algo al rubio o incluso animarlo a seguir adelante.

Pero a medida que el momento se prolongo y Naruto seguía sin moverse o hablar, levantó la vista para ver unos ojos azules sorprendidos y algo largo y delgado descansando sobre la morena garganta. Esto estaba siendo sostenido firmemente por una mano llena de tierra. Mirando más allá, pudo ver la cara sonriente de un hombre extraño. Sus rasgos eran difíciles de distinguir con el sol cegador brillando detrás de él.

"Me alegra que por fin haya logrado conseguir vuestra atención. Ahora, repetiré el discurso de nuevo. Esto es un robo. Si sois buenos chicos y no montáis un escándalo mientras cogemos todo, no tendremos que degollar la garganta de nadie ¿Entendido? "

"No ninguna jodida manera." dejó escapar Naruto entre dientes.

Inmediatamente, el hombre detrás de su compañero se adelantó, cogió una gran parte de pelo rubio y lo saco de encima del Uchiha. Le obligo a ponerse de rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y la hoja todavía en su garganta.

Sasuke se sentó rápidamente, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse en pie antes de que sintiese algo afilado contra su propia espalda. Miró hacia atrás para ver a otro bandido sosteniendo su propia espada. Al menos éste no sonreía. En realidad, se veía muy sombrío pero al menos tuvo la decencia de lanzarle sus pantalones e indicarle que podía ponérselos.

Mientras lo hacia se detuvo un segundo para mirar a su alrededor, enfadándose cada vez más. Había por lo menos cinco bandidos en total, sin incluir el que tenía a Naruto prisionero. Y el hecho de que todos ellos había logrado sorprenderlos era exasperante. Se enorgullecía por ser alguien a quien era difícil pillar por sorpresa, pero sin chakra tenía que estar mucho más alerta de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y el problema era que era fácil olvidarse de hacerlo cuando no estás acostumbrado a ello. Recordaba que Naruto le pregunto una vez si había algo que hacía que su mente se quedase en blanco y que le hiciese olvidarse del resto del mundo por completo, la triste realidad es que sí que había algo. Lástima que hubiese pasado cuando precisamente hubiese sido útil estar prestando atención a su entorno.

Al parecer, el hombre que le vigilaba tenía mejores modales que el que controlaba al rubio, porque _este_ último no le ofreció nada de ropa y parecía encontrar bastante divertido el haberlos encontrado desnudos. Lo cual era vergonzoso, lo suficiente como para cabrearle incluso más que el hecho de que los habían tomado por sorpresa, pero se negó a demostrarlo. En este tipo de situaciones era mejor permanecer frío y claro. Desafortunadamente, a juzgar por el rostro rojo de furioso del ojiazul parecía que este se había faltado a la clase de mantener la cabeza fría ante el peligro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Nobu?" preguntó el hombre detrás de Sasuke con un tono cansado.

Bueno, _eso_ era inquietante. No era una buena señal que los delincuentes usasen sus nombres delante de sus víctimas. Por lo general, es significaba que no ibas a ser capaz de decírselo a nadie. Por supuesto, probablemente no era su verdadero nombre.

"Demasiado tentador." respondió Nobu con una sonrisa. "Probablemente podríamos haber robado vuestras cosas mientras estabais ocupados y ni siquiera os habríais dado cuenta." continuó dando un tirón doloroso al pelo del blondo. "Pero estabais demasiado cerca de las mochilas y, de todos modos, así es más divertido. ¿Ya no estás duro, campeón? Supongo que tener un cuchilla en la garganta no es demasiado caliente ¿verdad?"

Se preguntó cuánto tardaría su compañero en cabrearse y hacer algo estúpido. Viendo su cara, no demasiado tiempo.

Aún que no le importaba. En el momento en que la hoja se apartase de la piel de Naruto, estos hombres se darían cuanta de su gran error que habían cometido al decidir atacarles.

La única influencia que tenían los bandidos era que podían degollar al Uzumaki antes de que él tensase un músculo. Esperemos que se diesen cuenta demasiado tarde de lo arrogante que había sido decidir ir a por ellos, antes de que se diesen cuenta que estaban intentando robar a dos combatientes calificados. Por supuesto que el ser superados en número le hacía tener sus dudas. No sabía el nivel de habilidad de esta gente, y teniendo en cuenta de que estaban privados de chakra no tenían exactamente un triunfo seguro. Pero siguió con confianza, cuando la hoja salió de la garganta de su amigo, valiera la pena correr el riesgo.

"No te recomendaría que te movieses." Nobu continuó hablándole a Naruto. "Si lo haces, no te quedara suficiente sangre para llenar una botella y mucho menos tu polla. Limítate a ser un buen chico y quédate quieto, solo os ataremos para que no se os meta en la cabeza seguirnos y hacer algo estúpido. Pronto estarás libre y podrás volver a frotarte contra el niño bonito todo lo que quieras".

Bueno, eso era interesante. Obviamente le habían descontado como amenaza desde el primer momento. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hiciese suposiciones sobre él por cómo se veía, pero que nunca antes no le habían visto como una amenaza. Eso era bueno, _eso_ podría funcionar a su favor. O podría haberlo hecho si ese último comentario no hubiese hecho que la cara de su compañero se pusiese púrpura de la ira. El Uchiha suspiró. Realmente le gustaría que Naruto fuese un poco más inteligente con estas cosas.

"Realmente odio matones ¿sabes?," dijo el Uzumaki con los dientes apretados.

Sasuke ya estaba a mitad de camino a cuando Naruto dio al hombre un codazo, aún así no logró acercarse lo suficiente para evitar que el ladrón moviese el brazo e hiciese gritar al blondo.

Se obligo a detenerse a un par de pasos de distancia, Nobu s tiró del pelo de Naruto una vez más y colocó el cuchillo de nuevo contra su garganta. Había una fina marca roja en su cuello, pero por la mirada del hombre, había sido accidental ya que no era lo suficientemente profunda para ser peligrosa.

"Alto ahí, niño bonito o cortaré el cuello de tu novio la próxima vez que alguno de vosotros se mueva.," le advirtió con enojo.

"Antes dijiste que lo harías a la primera y obviamente, era mentira." le recordó el moreno con los ojos estrechos. "No sabes con quien estas tratando." advirtió, ignorando el dolor en los ojos azules.

No podía estar seguro, pero el bandido estaba claramente nervioso. Obviamente, pensaba que robar dos a adolescentes iba a ser fácil. Pero ellos dos estaban luchando abiertamente aun con la amenaza, arruinando su plan para conseguir algo de dinero fácil. Pero ahora Naruto había arruinado su primer plan, la probabilidad de que le quitasen el cuchillo del cuello era mínima, tenía que empezar a improvisar.

"Si te vas ahora, no te perseguiré después." prometió el Uchiha.

"Oh, por supuesto, grandes palabras de alguien que está ahí medio desnudo con la vida de su novio en sus manos."

"No es mi novio" dijo Sasuke con irritación. "No me hagas reír."

"Bien, follamigo, no me importa. Lo único que importa es que hagáis lo que os digo. Y si su vida te importa aun que sea un poco, entonces ¡no te muevas otra jodida vez!"

Molestamente, le importaba. No importa qué, Naruto no merecía ser asesinado por un par de bandidos por solo un poco de dinero. Una cosa era planificar de dos a seis probabilidades cuando uno de ellos era un rehén, otra cosa era empezar una pelea con el cuchillo todavía en el cuello de su compañero. Y aún que tenía la impresión de que Nobu estaba nervioso por tener que usarlo, no podía contar con que el tipo no fuese a entrar en pánico al sentirse amenazado e hiciese alguna estupidez. La mejor alternativa era lograr que el ladrón no fuese capaz de usar el cuchillo.

Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la mirada preocupada de su amigo, este parecía pensar que el Uchiha iba a empezar una pelea. Y francamente, no podía culparlo considerando que todo esto de recuperar su amistad era relativamente algo nuevo. Confiaba en él por un montón de cosas pero también sabía la poca moderación que tenía con las situaciones como esta. Sin duda, probablemente pensaba que _jugaría_ con su vida. Obviamente, no pensó que fuese a ser tan protector con él.

"Ahora, mi socio de ahí." dijo Nobu, señalando a un hombre que caminaba lentamente hacia Sasuke con una cuerda "va a atarte. Una vez que los dos estén quieto vamos a coger lo que queremos y nos iremos."

Observó como Nobu vigilaba cuidadosamente a su 'socio' por el rabillo del ojo.

"Lo gracioso," dijo Sasuke llanamente, "es que no te creo. No tienes derecho a llevarte lo que tenemos. Es demasiado importante."

Como era de esperar, los ojos de Nobu se iluminaron ante a la idea de que lo que llevaban eran más valioso de lo que esperaba.

Que era exactamente lo que quería que creyese.

"Sí, pero ¿vale más que la vida de tu follamigo?"

Al principio no respondió, teniendo mucho cuidado de evitar mirar a Naruto.

"¿Y bien?" provocó Nobu impaciencia.

"Estoy indeciso. No tienes idea de lo que vamos a perder si nos quitas esas bolsas. Es mucho pedir, incluso para intercambiarlo por alguien que me importa. Y _me_ importa. Si lo matas, nunca tendrás lo que quieres, te lo prometo."

Parecía que el bandido no estaba escuchando lo que estaba diciendo.

"No creo que entiendas lo que está pasando aquí. Os tenemos prisioneros, a _ambos_. No es una negociación, ¡tienes que limitarte a hacer lo que te estoy diciendo!"

"Por ahora. Pero pronto no será así y tendrás que hacer frente a si lo quieres o no. Te daré lo que quieres a cambio de su vida, así que será mejor que estés preparado para cuando llegue el momento."

"¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¡¿Estás drogado o qué?!"

"No en este momento. Solo recuerda lo que te dije."

Ahora que el portador de la cuerda estaba dentro de su alcance, Sasuke atacó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo fuera de combate. Giró hacia los dos rivales detrás suya, con suerte el que llevaba su espada se cortaría la cabeza a sí mismo. Se agachó, utilizó su oportunidad para tirar a uno de los hombres al suelo y rodó hacia un lado para evitar al de la espada. Odiaba dejar su espada atrás, pero su ataque se había abierto un claro camino y tan pronto como se incorporó, empezó a correr. Cogió sus mochilas y siguió corriendo, escuchando atentamente por sonidos de persecución o incluso por otro sonido del dolor de Naruto.

Pero tal como había imaginado, ninguno de ellos se oyó.

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Yay, bandidos. Al parecer el fetiche del agua era uno de los favoritos así que prometo traerlo de vuelta pronto.

Por lo visto, hemos sobrepasado los 170k con este fic. Sabía que se haría más larga que mis otras historias, pero no pensé que fuese a sobrepasarlas habiendo travesado solo dos países. Todavía me quedan al menos dos países más…

 **Notas traductora:** ¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo y ya acabe los exámenes así que todo volverá a la normalidad.

Es una lástima, los ladrones llegaron en el peor momento, al menos podían haberles dejado acabar, pero no, mala gente. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? ¿Y cual creéis que es el plan de Sasuke? Si es que tiene uno claro, eso de salir corriendo no es muy propio de él.

Aquí os dejo un fanart de la escena de la mamada, si queréis que os lo pase por privado solo tenéis que pedirlo.

40 . media . tumblr (.com) /e125bdd1ae986b53b62a582a7bdc70e4/ tumblr_naguanPRGA1rig1tko1_1280 . jpg

Gracias a todos por leer otra semana más y nos vemos la semana que viene en el último capítulo de esta parte.

Bye Bye


	37. Experimentación 3

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 14**

 **Experimentación**

 **Capítulo 3/3**

Ese tal Nobu se veía cabreado.

Hacía rato que le habían noqueado, se había despertado con las manos y los pies atados, en una habitación oscura, sin ventanas y con olor a humedad. A través de la puerta abierta podía ver claramente una habitación bien iluminada, donde otros tres hombres, incluyendo el muy enojado Nobu, estaban hablando acaloradamente. Por desgracia, la conversación no era tan caliente cuando sabías lo que estaban diciendo.

Le habían noqueado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tomar represalias, lo cual era muy frustrante. Debería haber hecho algo tan pronto como Sasuke había empezado a correr, pero el cuchillo contra su garganta le había advertido que ni siquiera lo intentase. Ahora lo lamentaba, en este momento estaba con las manos y los pies atados, sin opción de liberarse. Afortunadamente alguien había sido lo suficientemente considerado para vestirle, se sorprendió vagamente notar que por error le habían puesta la camiseta de Sasuke. El Uchiha sólo estaba en sus pantalones cuando había salido corriendo, así que no había forma que supiesen cual era su ropa. La camisa olía a su amigo ausente, cosa que le hizo preguntarse qué había pasado con él.

No estaba seguro de que tenía que pensar sobre la huida del moreno. Por un lado estaba feliz de se había escapado, pero por otro lado estaba muy enfadado porque el muy imbécil no se había quedado a luchar. Aunque sabía que él mismo no pensaba las cosas dos veces, que se enfrentaría a seis chicos sin importar las consecuencias. Pero asumía que Sasuke pensó que las probabilidades no estaban de su parte, porque de otro modo, nunca le habría abandonado.

Pero por supuesto, no entendía del todo lo que eso significaba. ¿Tenía algún tipo de plan? ¿O escogió la oportunidad de escapar y salvarse a sí mismo? Bueno, Sasuke era un montón de cosas, pero nunca le llamaría un cobarde. Y claro que a veces podría ser egoísta, pero era obvio que tenía algún tipo de plan, de lo contrario todo lo que le había dicho a Nobu no tendría sentido. Después de todo, tenían una buena cantidad de dinero, pero no tanta para que se regodease de esa forma. Además, había dejado ver que estaba dispuesta a negociar con su exagerada riqueza. Así que ¿por qué correr? Eso era lo que no entendía.

Por lo menos, la sugerencia de que tenían algo que valía la pena robar significaba que seguía siendo un prisionero. Que lo necesitaban vivo. Lo cual era bueno. Suponiendo, por supuesto, que los bandidos siguiesen creyendo que el pelinegro seguía dispuesto a negociar por su vida. Eso era mucho que asumir, sobre todo cuando hablábamos de su compañero.

Bueno, Sasuke había les dicho un par de cosas para mantenerlos lo suficientemente interesados y así poder prescindir de él por un momento, pero no podía confiar en la idea de que el Uchiha fuese a volver a por él. Si había un plan, no tenía idea de cuál era, así que por ahora lo mejor sería pensar una manera de escapar por su cuenta, sólo para ir de seguro. Además, la idea de que Sasuke volviese para encontrar que había logrado escaparse por sí solo valdría un par de días de regodeo. Pero, si al final este acababa salvándole, el regodeo no sería ni la mitad de divertido teniendo en cuenta de que su amigo nunca dejaba pasarle ni una.

Pero la idea de ser su propio héroe estaba resultando ser más complicada de lo que había imaginado. Sus manos y pies estaban atados tan fuerte que habían empezado a entumecerse y estaba acostado en el suelos de madera en una habitación sin muebles. Al menos estaba solo en la habitación, y al parecer no todos los ladrones estaban discutiendo en la habitación de al lado. Algunos debían estar afuera haciendo guardia, eso hacía que las probabilidades de escaparse aumentasen un poco más. Flexionó sus manos un par de veces para intentar que la sangre volviese a ellas mientras pensaba en lo que podía hacer. Conseguir liberar sus pies era su primera prioridad. Estaba seguro de que si no lograba usar sus piernas, no conseguiría hacer nada.

Mientras se movió por el suelo, uno de los bandidos le miró desde la otra habitación y se alejó de su compañero para ponerse en cuclillas a su lado. Naruto miró al rostro reflexivo de profundos ojos azul oscuro. Le reconoció como el hombre que había cogido la espada de Sasuke. De los tres hombres dentro de la cabaña, éste no solo parecía el más joven, sino también el más tranquilo. La forma en la que le miraba le recordaba a su compañero cuando este estaba tratando de encontrar algo dentro de su cabeza. Esta observación no le tranquilizo ni un poco.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó.

"Uzumaki Naruto" respondió con fiereza, "¡Recuérdalo, porque es el nombre de la persona que te va a patear el trasero!"

Para su sorpresa el tipo sonrió con un poco de alarde, como si la respuesta le hubiese dado una sorpresa agradable. Obviamente, había esperado que tuviese miedo de él.

"Mi nombre es Juro. Dime Naruto, ese amigo tuyo, prometió que iba a negociar. Creo que Nobu le gustaría aceptar el trato si pudiésemos encontrarle."

"Si no quiere que le encontréis, no daréis con él." le dijo a Juro. "Él os encontrará."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Sí!

Justo después de haberlo dicho, se preguntó si había hecho bien. ¿Qué pasa si Sasuke _quería_ sorprender a los bandidos y derrotarlos y acababa de arruinarlo diciendo que vendría?

"¿Volverá?" preguntó el bandido con curiosidad. "¿Valora tu vida?"

Bueno, esa era una pregunta difícil y pensó que un 'probablemente' no era una buena respuesta que ofrecer.

"Me gustaría pensar que sí."

Afortunadamente, Juro tomó esta respuesta en su sentido literal, se levantó de nuevo y se encaminó de nuevo a la otra sala.

"¡Hey espera! He estado atado durante horas, ¿qué hay de ir al baño?"

Juro le miró detenidamente por unos segundos.

"Si puedes quedarte aguantarte por ahora, conseguiré a alguien para que te acompañe dentro de un rato."

No quería ser exigente, sobre todo porque en realidad no necesitaba ir a al lavabo. Solo quería que alguien desatase sus piernas para que estas volviesen a trabajar y poder patear algunos culos. Así que, en su lugar, se limitó a asentir.

* * *

Naruto había estado esperando pacientemente por su oportunidad y esta finalmente llegó en la forma del tercer hombre que estaba en la habitación de al lado, este entró y se agacho de cuclillas junto a sus pies.

"¡Ah, por fin!" dijo aliviado. "Me he estado meando durante años."

"Sí, sí," se quejó el hombre.

Sintió como la cuerda alrededor de sus tobillos se soltaba y una oleada de alfileres y agujas fluía hacia sus pies. Sin embargo, el chico nuevo no le dio la oportunidad de superarlo, tiró de él hacia arriba por sus manos atadas, por lo que se apresuró a obedecer la orden silenciosa de levantarse. El problema era que le estaba resultando muy difícil caminar y no le gustaba que sus posibilidades de escapar se perdiesen por eso. Y además, habían pasado como tres horas desde Juro le había visitado, ahora sí que ahora realmente necesitaba ir al baño. Así que se dejó llevar por el hombre hasta una pequeña habitación, justo al lado de la principal. El ladrón le hizo un gesto y Naruto entro en el estrecho espacio, al hacerlo el olor que asaltó su nariz casi le hace caer hacia atrás.

"Terminemos con eso, princesa," dijo con un tono áspero. "Un hoyo es lo mejor que se puede tener en un lugar como este. Da gracias que lo limpiemos en algún momento del mes pasado."

Tenía las manos atadas al frente, así que no lo fue difícil hacer sus necesidades, una vez terminó, dio un paso atrás y se volvió, feliz porque sus piernas estaban bajo su propio control de nuevo, listas para la segunda parte de su plan.

Nobu estaba sentado en una silla en un rincón de la sala, con el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el suelo de madera, como si este le hubiese insultado. Juro tenía los ojos clavados en él, aunque no parecía preocupado o sospechoso. Sin embargo, vio que la espada de Sasuke seguía enfundada a poca distancia del ladrón. Aun así, no quería perder esta oportunidad y además, había entrenado con esa espada, se había convertido en un experto en esquivarla siendo empuñada por alguien con mucha más habilidad que Juro, o al menos eso figuraba.

Así que cuando el tercer hombre le agarró por el hombro para obligarle a moverse, el rubió le lanzó un codazo en la cara y saltó hacia adelante. Calculó que tenía poco segundos antes de que Juro alcanzase su espada por lo que en su lugar fue hacia donde Nobu se estaba levantando, con un cuchillo afilado en la mano. Pateó el arma de su mano y dio un paso hacia delante para pegarle un buen cabezazo. Nobu volvió a caer en su silla justo cuando oyó a Juro llamar por ayuda mientras sacaba la espada de su funda.

Juro retrocedió un unos pasos, esperando a que fuese él quien diese el primer paso, pero seguía teniendo la espada preparada. Por lo visto, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que en esta situación lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar por refuerzos. Pero no él se podía esperar, se lanzó demasiado deprisa y apenas logró moverse a un lado lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que la herida fuese grave. Sintió el corte de la espada a través de su brazo, pero al menos ahora estaba lo bastante cerca para golpear a Juro en la cara, con ambas manos atadas. Fue un golpe sólido, pero había sido incapaz de poner demasiada fuerza, solo consiguió que el bandido se tambalease.

La puerta se abrió y se volvió para encontrarse mirando a una flecha apuntando hacia él. En pocos segundos tenía que decidir si sería mejor seguir con el ataque o no, pero fue abordado por la espalda por Juro y rodaron hasta que el ladrón terminó en la parte superior. Por desgracia, sus manos seguían atadas, no había manera de conseguir una ventaja y aunque lo hiciera, probablemente solo acabaría consiguiendo un flechazo en la espalda. Juro le miró con ojos asombrados mientras que una gota de sangre de su labio recién golpeado caía sobre la mejilla del blondo.

"¿Qué _eres_?" preguntó con lo que podía haber sido un poco el miedo.

"¿Qué? ¿La gente no se defienden en este país?"

"Rara vez." admitió. "Está bien Naruto, te la voy a dejar pasar por esta vez, pero estoy bastante seguro de que si no te comportas, Araki va a disparar. Es un buen tirador y es más rápido que tú, te lo prometo."

No estaba en posición de no creerle. Apretó los dientes y asintió, Juro se levantó y se marchó dejándole en la pequeña habitación de nuevo. Volvió para atar sus pies, todo bajo la atenta mirada del arquero, sin darle ni una pequeña oportunidad para resistirse.

"Por cierto, eso fue estúpido." dijo mientras se enderezaba para irse. "Nobu estaba planeando matarte y emboscar a tu amigo, siempre y cuando este viniese a negociar por ti. Pero le has atacado dos veces, no estoy seguro de que podamos ser capaces de disuadirlo esta vez. Espero por su bien que tarde mucho en despertarse."

Naruto rodó sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando el techo, frustrado una bocanada de aire se escapó de sus pulmones ante su intento fallido de escapar.

"Bueno, eso fue inútil."

"Eso es lo que siempre digo sobre todos tus planes, pero nunca me escuchas," comentó una voz debajo de él.

* * *

 **Más temprano**

Sasuke marcó el lugar con cuidado y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, frotándose las manos sucias contra sus pantalones y memorizando la ubicación. Una vez consiguiese liberar a Naruto tendrían que volver aquí y desenterrar sus cosas.

No tenía intención de llevar sus cosas cerca de esos bandidos, no intención de hacer trato alguno. Su plan era simple, llegar a la zona donde los ladrones estaban atrincherados y tumbarlos uno a uno, preferentemente sin que el dobe muriese en el proceso.

Parecía un plan bastante fácil. Por supuesto, tenía la esperanza de que los bandidos querían negociar, probablemente la idea de conseguir sus enormes riquezas era la única cosa que mantenía al Uzumaki vivo. Bueno, al menos eso esperaba. Y no es como si tuviesen esas enormes riquezas, llevar sus escasas pertenencias solo entorpecería el plan.

Esperó un rato antes de volver sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar donde habían sido emboscados. Él había hecho grandes esfuerzos para cubrir sus propias pistas pero todavía era capaz de volver a la zona de antes y localizar otro conjunto de pistas que iban en la dirección opuesta por la que había venido. Le tomó un tiempo pero al final se encontró de cuclillas agazapado detrás de unos arbustos, mirando hacia una pequeña cabaña. La zona estaba cubierta de árboles y plantas, lo cual era una buena noticia. La difícil definición del perímetro de la casa haría mucho más fácil poder colarse.

La cabaña se veía deteriorada, pero definitivamente no estaba abandonada. Al menos tres hombres hacían guarda sobre el bosque circundante y los reconoció como tres de los ladrones de antes. Sin embargo, ni el tipo que le había robado su espada, ni el que había amenazado Naruto estaba a la vista. Así que por lo menos había dos hombres en la cabina, probablemente tres. Dos de los hombres que rodean la cabaña tenían arcos y lamentablemente parecían ser bueno con ellos. El tercero no parecía tener ningún arma, o eso podía ver.

Encontrar la cabina le había tomado la mayor parte de la tarde, pero el sol aún no se había puesto. Ninguno de los guardias parecía estar vigilando su ubicación, así que se puso más cómodo y esperó a que la noche se alzase.

* * *

Salió de sus pensamientos unas horas más tarde, cuando algún tipo de conmoción estalló en la pequeña cabaña. No estaba listo para usar eso a su favor. Por un lado, no estaba en un buen lugar para tratar derrotar a esos guardias, y por otro no sabía si era un intento de escapar de Naruto o simplemente era una pelea interna.

Fuese lo que fuese, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se escuchase un grito, uno de los arqueros dejó su posición y echo a correr escaleras arriba para ayudar a quien quiera que había pedido ayuda.

Bueno, tal vez esta era una especie de oportunidad. Sasuke salió de su escondite, rodeó a través de los densos árboles ahora libres de vigilancia y logró llegar a un lado de la cabaña. No había ventanas y sea lo que se que había estado sucediendo dentro, había muerto con la llegada del arquero. Curiosamente, podría oír voces apagadas, pero estas no venían a través de las paredes.

La cabina no estaba construida a ras de la tierra, estaba apoyada sobre una serie de pilones de madera dejando un hueco vació entre el suelo de la cabina y el real. Quizás esta era su mejor oportunidad de hacer un poco de reconocimiento. Se adentro en el hueco, deteniéndose cuando escuchó algo por encima suya. Se dio la vuelta, acostándose en la tierra fría ligeramente húmeda, se apoyó en la parte superior del cuerpo con sus brazos y acercó su cara a las tablas por encima de él con la esperanza de escuchar y tal vez ver un poco de lo que estaba pasando en el interior. Una tenue luz se filtraba a través de las brechas.

"Por cierto, eso fue estúpido. Nobu estaba planeando matarte y emboscar a tu amigo, siempre y cuando este viniese a negociar por ti. Pero le has atacado dos veces, no estoy seguro de que podamos ser capaces de disuadirlo esta vez. Espero por su bien que tarde mucho en despertarse."

Oyó el crujir de las viejas tablas y el cuerpo por encima se movió saliendo de la habitación.

"Bueno, eso fue inútil."

Sasuke sonrió a las juntas pensando en lo falsa que la declaración. Después de todo, le había encontrado gracias a esa pequeña rebelión.

"Eso es lo que siempre digo sobre todos tus planes, pero nunca me escuchas." dijo a los tableros en voz baja.

Por un par de latidos de corazón, todos los ruidos por encima cesaron y luego hubo una gran cantidad de sonidos forcejeo antes de un ojo apareciese entre las juntas, iluminado por una tenue luz en algún lugar de su izquierda.

"¡Viniste!" exclamó su compañero al parecer bastante emocionado y sorprendido. Afortunadamente se las arregló para transmitirlo en un susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para no llamar la atención del hombre que acababa de salir de la habitación.

"Suenas sorprendido." señaló.

"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, en realidad no. Yo solo-" el de ojos azules suspiró, "Supongo que realmente no sabía qué pensar. Apena pude verte salir corriendo."

En realidad, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que el rubio pensase que había salido corriendo para salvarse a sí mismo. Bueno, solo había tomado la oportunidad de darse a sí mismo mejor posición para hacer frente a estos hijos de puta, pero nunca había imaginado que creyese que no iba a venir a por él. Después de todo, el dobe siempre demostraba tener mucha confianza en él a pesar de estos los últimos años. Pero la última vez que Naruto había sido un prisionero, se había sorprendido al ver que no solo se había quedado sino que también quería ayudarlo a salir. Después de todo, tal vez la confianza no era tan fuerte como había imaginado

"No me sorprende que el termino estrategia sea ajeno a ti." murmuró el Uchiha.

"Entonces ¿cuál es el plan, genio?"

Bueno, realmente no tenía un plan. La mayor parte del plan consistía en llegar a aquí y ver a lo que se enfrentaba. Claro que podría escabullirse entre los vigilantes y derrotarlos uno por uno, pero el problema con este plan era que dependía demasiado de la suerte.

"¿Cuántos hay contigo?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Ahora tres y creo que el cuarto esta a fuera. Estoy bastante seguro de Nobu todavía esta inconsciente, pero a estas alturas ese otro tipo probablemente ya habrá vuelto a aparecer y-"

"¿Dejaste a dos inconscientes?"

"Por supuesto que sí, ¡no estoy indefenso! Si el del arco no hubiese llegado habría tumbado a los tres."

"¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?"

Naruto hizo una pausa momentáneo, pausa que le dijo mucho de la situación en la que estaban.

"Lo dudo. Tengo las manos y los pies atados, y sin chakra no creo que pueda soltarme. Además, estoy bastante seguro que no van a volver a dejarme ir al baño otra vez. "

De acuerdo, tenía que darle algo de crédito, tenía huevos.

Y a veces un pequeños cerebros.

Había sido tanto su respaldo, como su distracción.

"Vamos, Sasuke," instó su compañero después de haber estado en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. "No has venido hasta aquí sólo para dejar que me maten, ¿verdad? Creo que lo harán cuando Nobu despierte. Yo creo que eh, creo que le cabree mucho cuando le pegué."

"¿A caso no confías en mi?" rompió el Uchiha con irritación. "En estos últimos tres meses me has tentado infinitas veces para que te abandone por tus propios errores. ¿Y a caso lo he hecho? Eres tú el que siempre está amenazando con irse."

"No me puedes culpar por eso, yo también podría haberlo conseguido fácilmente si hubieses sido tú el que hubiese tenido el cuchillo en la garganta. ¿Y qué es eso de siempre? Fue sólo una vez."

 _Es cierto_ , se dio cuenta, _la primera vez no había sido él quien…_

Era una idea estúpida, lo supo tan pronto como esta se le pasó por la mente. Pero si el dobe estaba en lo cierto y el arquero estaba de vuelta en su posición, no había manera de que pudiese acercarse a uno de ellos sin que lo viesen. O conseguía un flechazo, o haría sonar la alarma y acabaría rodeado. Era posible conseguir salir ilesos sin necesidad de utilizar su estúpida idea, pero entonces las probabilidades no serían tan grandes.

Y además, Naruto no era el único que no parecía confiar en él. Pero a diferencia de la falta de confianza con ciertas cosas de su compañero, éste otro podía usarlo a su favor.

"Le matarán." dijo el moreno en voz baja. "Ese tal Nobu no se veía capaz de matarle, pero se está poniendo nervioso. Y los nervios hacen que la gente haga cosas locas y estúpidas. Así que, si no lo quieres muerto, tal vez vaya siendo hora de que hagas algo, porque no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer desde aquí".

"¿Qué?" preguntó el ojiazul confundido. "Ah… ¿Sasuke?"

El otro ignoró la pregunta. "Piensas que tienes que protegerlo de mi, y considerándolo, casi puedo entenderlo. Pero, ¿y protegerlo de otras personas? Sobre todo cuando no confías en mi para salvarlo. Después de todo, ¿qué crees que puedo hacer en una situación sin oportunidades como esta? "

Por lo poco de que podía ver, Naruto se veía más confundido que si le hubiese dicho el cielo era de color morado. Pero no le importaba, ese discurso no iba dirigido a él.

"Así que al fin y al cabo, ¿todo aquello fue simple palabrería?" pinchó.

"Sasuke, ¿estás...?"

Era casi como si hubiese activado un interruptor. Podía ver los orbes azules y parte de su rostro fruncido por la confusión de su compañero, entonces los ojos se ampliaron, el rojo ahuyentó al azul y se encontró mirando al ceño fruncido de Kurama.

Escuchó un profundo y oscuro gruñido seguido por el sonido de algo desgarrándose. Los ojos se habían ido. Oyó pasos, crujiendo en dirección hacia donde el ladrón se había ido.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sasuke salió del hueco y buscó su primer objetivo. Era el arquero que había entrado en la casa, que ahora estaba de espaldas a él, observando los árboles de delante y completamente inconsciente de su presencia. Podría estar encima de él en segundos, sólo tenía que esperar a que...

Un grito ensordecedor rasgó la noche, pudo ver como el arquero delante suya daba un bote y empezaba a girar la cabeza. Antes de poder terminar el movimiento, se deslizó por detrás y puso un brazo alrededor de su garganta. El bandido luchó por un tiempo, pero no fue capaz de liberarse. Tan pronto como cayó inconsciente, el moreno lo dejó caer y recuperó el arco, el carcaj y las flecha para luego buscar otro objetivo.

Los otros dos hombres habían dirigido directamente hacia la puerta nada más habían oído el grito. Sasuke disparó una flecha, golpeando el segundo arquero en la pierna y estaba a punto disparar una segunda cuando la puerta se abrió, iluminando la noche y al último hombre que acababa de llegar a la puerta. Todo lo que podía ver desde su posición era como este último retrocedía apresuradamente un par de paso, sosteniendo una daga frente suyo, en un intento de protegerse. Obviamente, lo que estaba viendo le estaba asustando.

Kurama salió por la puerta, se adelantó, agarró la muñeca que sostenía el cuchillo y tiró de ella. Incluso desde donde estaba pudo escuchar el crujido de los huesos. El hombre cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, agarrándose su muñeca destrozada. El zorro pasó por encima de él y siguió adelante tranquilamente.

Por ahora, el Uchiha tenía otra flecha lista y preparada, pero la mantuvo orientada hacia abajo. Todos los bandidos estaban fuera de combate, pero eso no significaba que él estuviese fuera de peligro. Quería estar listo para un enfrentamiento, pero en realidad, no quería provocar uno.

"Asumo que en realidad no mataste a nadie." dijo para llamar la atención del demonio.

Finalmente los ojos rojos se volvieran hacia él y Kurama le dio una profunda mueca.

"¿Te importa?"

"No especialmente. Pero Naruto es bastante delicado con el tema."

El Kyuubi miró a su alrededor, aparentemente viendo al hombre gimiendo con una flecha en la pierna y al otro inconsciente a los pies de Sasuke.

"Eres molesto" dijo. "Si te hubieses negado a ayudarle, le habrían matado. No sabía lo que ibas a hacer. Me obligaste a actuar."

"Contaba con ello." contestó.

"No me gusta que me utilicen." informó sombríamente.

"Y _tú_ no me gustas para nada." regresó sin rodeos. "Pero si dices que puedes ayudarle, que quieres protegerlo y que puedes utilizar más energía que él, podrías ser de utilidad."

Bueno, al menos no le estaba atacando, aun que sus ojos demostraban las muchas ganas que tenia de hacerlo. Incluso con esa mirada, se comenzó a sentir lo suficientemente confiado para relajar su control sobre el arco.

"Podría matarte aquí. Naruto pensaría que los bandidos pudieron contigo. "le dijo como si estuviera probando la idea en su propia mente.

"Incluso si te creyese, dijiste que no querías hacerle daño y que yo muriese se _lo haría._ "

"Sí, pero no estaría enfadado conmigo." señaló Kurama. "Odiaría a los ladrones."

"Igualmente, seguiría herido."

El zorro le miró impresionado por un par de segundos.

"Hay una razón por la que no sabía si pondrías su vida en peligro." dijo finalmente el de ojos rojos. "Eres el tipo de persona en que nadie debería confiar. Un día que va a hacer algo que incluso Naruto pensará que mereces morir. Ese va ser un día muy feliz para mí."

"Creo que ambo sabemos que aun que crea que me lo merezco, nunca dejara que pase."

"Sin embargo, no has negado que lo harás."

El pelinegro se agachó y recogió el carcaj de flechas caído, lanzó la correa sobre su hombro mientras daba al zorro una mirada aburrida.

"Aún es pronto como para descartarlo."

Al principio, Kurama no se veía complacido por su actitud simplista, pero luego, sonrió de la nada, y no desagradablemente.

"Por lo menos tu pequeño truco me permitió comprobar probar algo. No podías ayudarle, pero yo sí. Me pregunto en quién de nosotros confiará más de aquí en adelante."

Trató de no mostrarse molesto por la declaración, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de responder. Naruto parpadeó, el azul sustituyendo al rojo, y miró a su alrededor centrando sus alarmados ojos en los bandidos devastados.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

Sasuke dejó que el resto de la tensión desapareciese fácilmente de su cuerpo. Bueno, al menos esta vez no había tenido que pelear para recuperarle.

"Coge ese otro arco y cualquier otra arma que tengan. Ya que eran tan persistentes en robarnos quizá deberíamos robarles nosotros. Tengo que ir a recuperar mi espada, voy a entrar."

"¡Sasuke! ¿Qué cojones?"

"Kurama." respondió el moreno secamente. "Te lo explicaré más tarde."

"Pero Sasuke... ¿He...?"

El rubio seguía mirando a los ladrones heridos a sus pies.

Se acercó a él, le agarró la barbilla y le obligó a apartar de ellos haciéndole que le mirase a los ojos.

"Nada de esto eras tú. De todos modos, hace diez minutos estabas dispuestos a luchar para abrirte un camino, ¿qué importa quién lo hizo al final? Y además, querían matarte ¿recuerdas? Ninguno de ellos está muerto." suponía que los que estaban dentro de la cabaña seguían respirando "Están mejor de lo que tú hubieras estado si ellos hubiesen seguido con su plan. Si de verdad te dan lastima voy a tener que pegarte."

El de ojos azules seguía sin verse muy feliz, pero pudo ver que estaba tratando de entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Oh, está bien. Bueno, supongo que es bueno tener un pequeño respaldo. Incluso aun que no puedo recordar nada de lo que sucede" murmuró "Eso realmente me molesta."

El Uchiha no respondió, fue a pasar por delante de Naruto para entrar en la cabaña pero este le cogió del brazo y le detuvo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el blondo.

Sasuke ya había sacudido su brazo, pero la pregunta le hizo detenerse.

"¿Qué si _yo_ estoy bien? Eres _tú_ el que ha sido capturado y atado."

"Tal vez tengo un par de moretones." respondió como si nada. "Y estoy un poco harto de cortarme con esa espada cuando no eres tu el que la empuña, pero voy a superarlo. Solo quería asegurarme de que no te habían hecho nada."

"Por supuesto que no."

"Bien. Um, mira Sasuke, ahora sé que lo que dijiste antes era para que Kurama saliese a ayudar, pero nunca pensé que me dejarías morir. No era mi intención hacer pensar eso cuando me sorprendí al ver que viniste a por mí."

"Eso _es_ lo que pensabas." le respondió desapasionadamente.

Cuando el rubio no contestó, Sasuke volvió a intentar pasar por delante de él, pero una vez más, le detuvo.

"Creo que todavía no estoy muy acostumbrado a que vengas cuando te necesito." admitió el dobe. "Quiero decir, no es como si realmente te necesitase ni nada por el estilo." continuó tal vez dándose cuenta de que lo que había admitido le había hecho sonar débil ante su rival. Pero luego su expresión se aclaró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero ahora siempre lo haces. Ya sabes, aparecer. Sólo quiero que sepas que realmente confío en ti, ¿vale?"

Pensó que un discurso tan sentimental le haría rodar los ojos, o al menos hacerle gracia. Pero cuando no paso nada de eso se sintió un poco perdido.

"Sí bueno, no te vuelvas demasiado dependiente a que de salve el culo." respondió torpemente. "Si lo conviertes en un habito, podría empezar a pensar que, al fin y al cabo, quedarme contigo no merece la pena."

Molesto, a juzgar por la sonrisa de Naruto, parecía que este había sabido ver a través de su fanfarronería.

"Ajá, seguro que si, teme. Vale la pena salvar mi culo."

Sasuke sonrió. "Tal vez, pero no estoy seguro que sea lo mismo para todo lo demás."

Aprovechando la confusión de de ojiazul sobre su último comentario, consiguió finalmente alejarse de él. Así que, mientras el dobe intentaba comprenderlo, se dirigió hacia la cabaña para buscar su espada. Justo antes de travesar la puerta le oyó gritar.

"¡Sasuke imbécil!"

 **FIN PARTE 14**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Sí, el titulo de 'experimentación' no era solo de ellos dos perdiendo el tiempo. Bueno, no del todo. Sasuke esta experimentando con un nuevo tipo de visión de la vida y al parece que, de momento, esta felizmente yendo en una dirección positiva. Cada vez son más cercanos y por lo tanto Naruto es más abierto y confía más en él. Yay, viva la progresión emocional :)

Y para aquellos que veías a venir que Kurama iba a aparecer, tenias razón. Realmente me gusta que Kurama aparezca cuando Naruto y Sasuke están empezando a llevar se mejor. Y es muy divertido jugar con el odio que Kurama y Sasuke se tienen entre si.

La próxima parte va a ser bastante larga, no enorme pero va a ser la más grande hasta ahora. He mencionado el cumpleaños de Sasuke, tendremos un poco de diversión y un poco de drama.

¡Hasta entonces!

 **Notas traductora:** Antes de nada, ¡Siento la espera! No pude subir el capitulo el viernes porque soy muy idiota y sin querer, el mismo viernes que tenía que actualizar, borre el archivo. Si, lo sé, idiota de mi. Intente recuperarlo con un montón de programas pero no hubo forma así que tuve que traducir otra vez el capítulo de cero. Al menos esta vez fue más rápido. Y siento si hay algún error, no he tenido mucho tiempo para revisarlo, intentaré darle una repasada de aquí poco.

Pero bueno, dejando eso a parte, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sasuke y Kurama trabajando juntos para salva a Naruto. ¿A caso a eso se le puede llamar trabajar juntos? No lo creo xD. Lo importante es que nuestro rubio ya está libre y pueden seguir con su viaje.

Como bien ha dicho la autora, en la próxima parte se mencionará el cumpleaños de Sasuke y habrá drama, mucho drama, ay lo que se nos viene encima. Ah, y también seguirán con sus 'experimentos'. Prometo traerlo puntual el viernes.

Por cierto, el titulo de la siguiente es: El acto.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Bye, Bye.


	38. El acto 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 15**

 **El Acto**

 **Capítulo 1/5**

Naruto odiaba ir de compras. Por lo general, conseguía una forma de evitarlo. Pero últimamente Sasuke no había comprado nada más que verduras y otras diferentes variedades de comida sana y estaba harto de eso.

Por supuesto que siendo honesto, la comida no era tan mala. Su compañero tenía una manera de cocinar las aburridas verduras que las hacía casi sabrosas, pero de vez en cuando quería algo más sólido, algo que le hiciese que el jugo le gotease por la barbilla, algo con lo que mancharse los dedos y la cara. Las verduras estaban bien, pero lo que realmente quería ahora era algo de carne.

En Konoha la carne roja era bastante cara, pero aquí era abundante y barata, quería hacer lo mejor y si no podía conseguir ramen, esta era la segunda mejor opción. Así que por eso esta vez, se ofreció a hacer las compras y dejar que el Uchiha descansase hasta la tarde.

Por supuesto Sasuke no era estúpido, le había lanzado una mirada tan pronto como se lo había propuesto.

"La carne no aguanta mucho tiempo." le dijo el pelinegro.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero durará lo suficiente ¿verdad? _Necesito_ carne." se lamentó. "Todas estas verduras, el pescado, la comida seca es tan..."

"¿Saludable?" ofreció su amigo con la ceja levantada.

"Mira, no tengo nada en contra de lo saludable. Pero soy un hombre adulto, necesito algo más que eso."

"Un niño grande, creo yo." murmuró. "¿Y por qué esta necesidad repentina de carne roja? Antes solías vivir con solo ramen."

El rubio le dedicó una mirada herida. " _Tenias_ que recordármelo ¿verdad? Bueno, no puedo tener ramen así que necesito un buen sustituto."

"El ramen no es una comida de verdad."

Le miró asombrado y se detuvo en seco. "¡Retira eso!"

"Tch, ¿lo ves? Un niño."

Entonces el Uzumaki sonrió de la nada. "Si soy un niño, entonces estoy bastante seguro que lo que me hiciste esta mañana era ilegal".

Extrañamente Sasuke se vio un poco perturbado ante el comentario, la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció lentamente.

"Sólo era una broma, Sasuke."

"¡Ya lo sé, idiota!" espetó el pelinegro dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarse. "Voy a conseguir una habitación. Solo tira para adelante y ves a comprar, lo que sea".

Miró desconcertadamente al Uchiha mientras este se alejaba y se preguntó que había hecho mal. Últimamente no hacía falta hacer mucho para que el estado de ánimo de su compañero cambiase completamente.

Pero aún así, trato de averiguar lo que pasaba por su complicada cabeza mientras iba de compras. Realmente no creía que se hubiese enfadado por el comentario de lo de ser un niño. Apenas se llevaban tres meses, y encima estaban a punto de llegar a los 18 años.

Pensando en ello se dio cuenta de que habían estado viajando durante más de tres meses, la última vez que había estado en Konoha era abril. Así que ahora debían estar, más o menos, a finales de julio. ¿No sería el cumpleaños de Sasuke pronto?

Se volvió hacia el comerciante que estaba ocupado empaquetando todos los suministros que le había pedido.

"Oye viejo, ¿qué día es hoy?"

El anciano hizo una pausa. "Es el trigésimo primer día de la temporada de verano." respondió como si debiese saber lo que eso significaba.

Frunció el ceño. _¿Qué coño? ¿Es que no tienen meses aquí?_ El hombre ya estaba empezando a mirarle como si estuviera loco, así que decidió no presionarle más. Además, tenía la sensación de Sasuke sabría lo que significaba. Y realmente esto no solucionaba su problema.

Lo único que había hecho era hacer una broma y Sasuke lo había mirado como si realmente quisiese callarle de un buen golpe. Bueno, más que de costumbre. No era demasiado inusual hacer un que otro comentario acerca de esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Pensó en ello un poco más y se dio cuenta de que en realidad hablar de ello era bastante raro. Solo de vez en cuando, pero por lo general era antes, después y durante. Nunca habían hablado de ello mientras caminaban y definitivamente no cuando estaban en plena calle de una ciudad.

¿Podría ser que estuviese avergonzado de ello?

Reflexionó esa pregunta mientras volvía a la única posada del pueblo y después de unas par de preguntas se dirigió a su habitación. Finalmente abrió la puerta para encontrar a su compañero sentado en un banco justo al lado de una ventana abierta. Le miró con confusión.

"Hey Sasuke, ¿antes te enfadaste por que dije eso en público?"

Los ojos negros se ampliaron y se movieron hacia la puerta abierta detrás de Naruto.

Rodando los ojos, el rubio cerró la puerta con una patada y dejo su mochila en el suelo.

"Sabes que no he dicho nada malo ¿verdad?" volvió a preguntar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Hubiese preferido que no hubieses dicho nada."

"Eres muy raro, ¿sabes?" dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de donde el pelinegro tenía los pies apoyados. "No te gusta la gente, ¿pero te preocupa si un desconocido escucha comentarios al azar en la calle?"

"Si es lo mismo para ti, prefiero no hablar de ello en ningún momento, sin importar dónde estemos." dijo el moreno sarcásticamente. "Pero si quieres hablar de ello, no lo hagas donde la gente pueda escucharnos. No es asunto de nadie más."

"¿En serio? ¿Así que está bien hacerlo pero no hablar de ello?"

"¿Por qué es tan importante de repente?"

El blondo se encogió de hombros, supuso en realidad no lo era. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva dinámica, estaba bastante contento de simplemente hacerlo en lugar de agonizar y confundirse. Pero sentía que su amigo se estaba perdiendo algo.

"No tienes que ser tan serio con eso, eso es todo. Es divertido ¿no? Al menos tienes que divertirte con ello."

"Lo hago." admitió su amigo de mala gana.

"Y no me refiero solo en el momento. Vamos Sasuke, nunca he hecho esto con nadie más y la primera persona con la que lo hago acabas siendo tú, de todas las personas. Tienes que encontrarlo gracioso. Nos burlamos el uno del otro con _todo_ , ¿por qué no con esto? Quiero decir, ¿acaso te arrepientes? "

"No." respondió el pelinegro cuidadosamente, pero ahora podía ver que los orbes negros reflejaban un poco de interés. Y al darse cuenta de eso se sintió un poco abrumado. Era tan raro que fuese tan abierto. ¿Acababan de iniciar una pelea y ya había ganado al Uchiha? ¿Por qué nunca antes lo había hecho tan fácilmente?

"Entonces relajarte un poco, ¿vale? Solo porque estoy mejorando en averiguar lo que te molesta no significa que tenga que hacerlo como una prueba diaria o algo así. "

El moreno rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

"Ah, y oye Sasuke, ¿Qué día es el trigésimo primer día de verano?"

"Veintiuno de julio." respondió sin mirarle. "Treinta y un días después del solsticio de verano."

"Oh, está bien, gracias. No es de extrañar que cada vez haga más calor."

Poco después se dio cuenta de la importancia de la fecha.

"¿No es su cumpleaños en un par de días?"

Sin embargo, su compañero seguía impasible. "Supongo que sí."

"¡Wow, vas a tener dieciocho!"

Finalmente le devolvió la mirada. "¿Y?"

"¿Y?" repitió como si no lo hubiese entendido. "Eso es algo grande, ¿no?"

"No veo cómo."

"Pero..."vaciló. "Pero es tu cumpleaños" intentó de nuevo sin convicción.

"No celebro los cumpleaños." dijo el Uchiha con suavidad.

"¿Por qué no?"

Parecía que se estaba volviendo a irritar. "Porque no, déjalo estar."

El blondo lo hizo, pero sólo porque no podía entender el nuevo problema de Sasuke. Tal vez era difícil para él porque no había tenido a nadie con quien celebrarlo por un largo tiempo, pero él tampoco los había tenido, no hasta hace poco. Ahora sus amigos hacían cosas por él, pero no siempre había sido así. Cuando fue pequeño no había tenido a nadie. Pero aún que nunca consiguió un pastel o un regalo, siempre había intentado hacer que ese día fuese especial, solo por el siempre gusto de hacerlo. Al parecer el pelinegro seguía teniendo problemas con ese concepto.

"¿Y si hacemos algo divertido?" sugirió el de ojos azules.

Sasuke resopló. "¿Algo divertido? ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Que no caminemos ese día solo para hacer algo diferente?"

Naruto suspiró "Creo que tu concepto de diversión necesita un poco más de trabajo. Vamos, seguro que hay algo que te gustaría hacer."

"Solo espera a que vea las fantásticas opciones que tengo. "dijo con sarcasmo.

"¿Hay _cualquier cosa_ que pueda hacer?"

Había sido un comentario bastante inocente, pero la forma como Sasuke le miró, lanzándole una mirada especulativa, le hizo sentirse un poco incomodo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó nervioso.

El moreno le rehuyó la mirada, al parecer, se lo había repensado.

"Olvídalo. No es gran cosa."

"Dime." forzó. Esa mirada le había dado un mal presentimiento, pero tomaría cualquier oportunidad para saber qué consideraba divertido.

"¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarlo de una puta vez?!" exclamó dándose la vuelta y poniendo los pies en el suelo, intentando alejarse.

Le agarró del brazo y tiró de él de nuevo hacia abajo, obligándole a sentarse una vez más. Le había entorpecido así que el moreno tuvo que agarrarse de su hombro fuertemente para apoyarse y evitar caerse. Sintió la ráfaga de aliento caliente contra su cara y vio los ojos sorprendidos de su amigo. Duró todos unos tres segundos antes de que este volviese a enfadarse.

"Cógeme de nuevo así y voy a romperte el brazo." advirtió su compañero.

Definitivamente no se sintió amenazado, principalmente por tenia un cuerpo caliente presionado contra el suyo.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños? Si quieres prometo tener las manos quietas."

Los ojos negros seguían mirándole. "Casi lo que tenía en mente."

No se había esperado eso. Antes se había puesto nervioso porque sospechaba que Sasuke quería obligarle a hacer algo cruel para su propia diversión. No esperó que su deseo de cumpleaños fuese alejarse completamente de él.

Así que decidió dejarlo estar, sintiéndose muy incómodo ante esa idea.

"Si eso es lo que quieres."

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos cuando comprendió lo que el blondo estaba pensando. "Eso no es lo que quise decir."

"Entonces, ¿qué...?"

"Realmente no vas a dejarlo pasar ¿verdad?"

"No, por supuesto que no. ¡Sólo dime lo qué quieres!"

Siguieron mirándose por un par de segundos más. "Dijiste que tenía que encontrarlo divertido, ¿verdad? ¿Qué crees que yo encontraría divertido?"

"No lo sé. Quiero decir, si quieres pasar el día solo, lo entiendo. Es lo único que se me ocurre."

El Uchiha suspiró. "Te dije que eso no es lo que quise decir. Me refería a un entrenamiento. No hemos entrenado adecuadamente en semanas."

El rubio parpadeó. Por supuesto, entrenar era algo que su amigo disfrutaba. Y a pesar de que habían hecho el esfuerzo, la primera vez habían caído en la mina, y las siguientes fueron al final del día, cuando ambos estaban cansados de caminar. Generalmente apenas duraban veinte minutos y últimamente habían encontrado cosas más interesantes que hacer con ese tiempo.

"¿Quieres pasar todo el día intentando patearme el culo?" preguntó con cierta sorpresa. "No estoy completamente sorprendido, pero he oído de deseos de cumpleaños más relajantes y agradables que ese. "

"No hay nada de 'intentar'. Dudo que puedas ponerme un dedo encima" devolvió el moreno.

Ah, está bien, así que a _eso_ se refería con el "casi". Imbécil, nunca sería capaz de salir y decir lo que quería.

"Si claro." resopló el ojiazul. "Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres hacer, dalo por hecho. Si vamos a pasar un día entero tendremos que encontrar un lugar agradable." continuó empezando a entusiasmarse con la idea.

"Y _privado_." enfatizó Sasuke. "No quiero que los aldeanos tropiecen con nosotros. O bandidos otra vez." añadió en el último momento.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Alguna persona debe tener _algún_ tipo de formación. No todo el mundo puede ser un agricultor."

"No es la parte del entrenamiento la que me preocupa. Es la... la de después.

Extrañamente, el Uchiha estaba un poco de color rosa cuando dijo esto. No había muchas cosas que le hiciesen sonrojar, de hecho, podía contar con una mano las veces que le había visto así. E incluso cuando se dio cuenta con lo que se rejería con 'después', seguía sin entenderlo, incluso teniendo en cuenta que no le gustaba hablar del tema. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

"Uh, está bien, hecho. Bonito y privado. No se puede ser demasiado difícil, no nos hemos estado encontrando demasiados viajeros últimamente. Y sólo nos hemos encontrado con ladrones una vez."

Tal vez era eso, los bandidos les habían encontrado en una posición bastante comprometedora, la suficiente como para avergonzar a cualquiera. No es que a Sasuke hubiese parecido importarle en el momento. Había parecía mucho más preocupado por sus cosas que por lo que habían visto. Cosa que era un poco contradictorio teniendo en cuenta su actitud hosca esta mañana por hablar de ello en la calle. Pero, para su amigo, era mucho más fácil hacer un acto físico que compartir un pensamiento. Aun que después de todo, en ese entonces no habían hecho nada diferente. Excepto cuando accidentalmente había empujado contra...

... no me digas que...

"¿Tu cerebro se apagó?" preguntó el Uchiha con una ceja levantada.

"Por un momento." admitió en voz baja. "Ne Sasuke, no vas a… ya sabes, a burlarte de mí otra vez, ¿verdad?"

Desafortunadamente, Sasuke parecía saber lo que estaba pensando, cosa preocupante.

El moreno le sonrió. No era para nada reconfortante.

"No me mires así, fuiste tú el que empezó con las cosas 'divertidas para cumpleaños'."

"¡No me di cuenta que me estaba metiendo de cabeza en una noche de completa tortura!" respondió acaloradamente. "Yo estaba pensando en conseguir un pastel o algo así."

Quizá había sido demasiado pedir que Sasuke le dijese lo que verdaderamente quería. El peligro se sentó en el mismo sitio otra vez y defensivamente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"No me gusta el pastel."

"Me lo imaginaba. Bueno, está bien, un sitio bonito y privado, entrenar y después... lo que sea. Si es eso lo que quieres. Gee Sasuke, no puedo creer que quieras un día de entrenamiento para tu cumpleaños. Pero bueno, lo pillo. En el caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, eres un poco sádico".

"Dice la persona que la semana pasada me mordió tan fuerte que todavía puedo ver la marca."

Naruto sonrió y se preguntó si su compañero se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Por una vez, estaban planeando pasar un buen rato. Muy bien, seguirían burlándose el uno del otro, pero aún así, en lo que se refería a él, se sentía como un paso positivo.

"¿Te estás quejando de que _te muerdo_?" preguntó con incredulidad. "¡Tú me muerdes todo el rato! Estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta el sabor de mi sangre o algo así."

"O algo así." respondió Sasuke misteriosamente, pero con una sonrisa definida.

"Voy a arrepentirme de esto, ¿verdad?"

"Lo más seguro."

* * *

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

Durante todo el día siguiente, ese era el único pensamiento que circulaba por su mente . Y no por primera vez ese día, se preguntó también que era lo que estaba pensando su compañero.

No podía decir que estuviese actuando de forma extraña. Naruto le había estado entreteniendo con la historia de cómo él, Sakura y Sai habían sido de misión al País del Viento. Le contaba una pelea particularmente desagradable que había tenido allí. Había estado escuchando lo suficiente para saber trama general, pero no había prestado a suficiente atención para coger los detalles. Pero esto no era inusual. Y la historia tampoco lo era. De muy de vez en cuando el ojiazul le miraba, rápidamente se la devolvía y el cerebro del dobe se congelaba y la historia se detenía completamente, segundos después continuaba por donde se había quedado.

El Uzumaki _podía_ estar reaccionando a su propio estado de ánimo introspectivo, pero este tipo de ánimo tampoco era algo inusual.

¿Era posible que Naruto estuviera pensando en lo que había querido decir cuando había mencionado lo que quería después del entrenamiento? ¿También _él_ había estado pensando sobre eso todo el día? Si también estaba pensando en eso, realmente quería saber en qué pensaba. Principalmente porque ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de lo que había querido decir.

Todo eso de que no quería que les interrumpiesen era principalmente porque no quiera que alguien se acercase de nuevo a escondidas mientras su mente estaba felizmente perdida entre sensaciones. Pero el comentario de los bandidos podría había sido más revelador de lo que había previsto, sobre todo por lo que había estado pasando justo antes de que apareciesen. Nunca antes les habían interrumpido y nunca había pensado que pasaría si lo hiciesen. No era como si no le importará, después de todo él era una persona muy privada, pero no le había importado lo suficiente como para tener cuidado. Pero esta vez iba a ser más inflexible con las precauciones, había estado pensando en el momento antes de que los bandidos interrumpiesen cuando le había mencionado que quería privacidad. Y, obviamente, Naruto había pillado algo y por eso le había preguntado si tenía la intención de volverse burlar de é eso no significaba que el blondo estuviese pensando ir al siguiente nivel, sólo quería decir que sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Pero de todos modos, ¿qué era ese siguiente nivel? ¿Tanto le gustó la sensación tanto que ahora quería repetirlo? ¿Quería probarlo cambiando los puestos? ¿O simplemente estaba pensando en cómo sería ir simplemente uno poco más...?

"Vamos Sasuke, la mayoría de las veces al menos _finges_ estar escuchando."

El Uchiha salió de sus pensamientos cuando Naruto dejó escapar esa frase un poco más fuerte que las anteriores, intentando llamar su atención.

El dobe le estaba dando este tipo de sonrisa burlona que le hacía parecer como si pensara que le estaba ganando en algún tipo de juego infantil. Solía pensar era molesta, pero antes de poder detenerse, ya le estaba devolvió la sonrisa por reflejo.

"No, nunca lo hago." argumentó.

"De acuerdo, muy bien, pero normalmente no es tan obvio. Supe que no estabas escuchando cuando empecé a hablar de cómo Sakura casi vino a una cita conmigo cuando estábamos en Suna, pero luego Sai también terminó viniendo. Estaba tan seguro de que te ibas a burlar de mi que cuando no lo hiciste yo-"

"¿Estuviste en muchas citas con Sakura?" interrumpió.

Obviamente, el ojiazul no esperaba esa pregunta por lo que le tomó un poco de tiempo responderla.

"Supongo que depende a lo que llames cita."

"Normalmente eso no debería ser muy difícil." señaló.

"Oh bueno, ya sabes cómo es Sakura," dijo el de ojos azules con desdén. "En un momento está sonriendo y al siguiente me da un puñetazo porque piensa que he hecho algo mal. Las chicas son muy difícil de entender ¿sabes?"

"En realidad, no."

"Incluso tú eres más fácil de entender que ella, lo juro. Y si responde a tu pregunta, supongo que nunca he estado en una cita de 'comprar flores, cenar y ver una película'."

"¿Con nadie?"

"No." respondió como si no le molestase.

Pero se supone que realmente eso no debería sorprenderle. Naruto había estado enamorado Sakura en el pasado, el rubio podría ver a una chica bonita en la calle y darle una sonrisa impulsiva, pero no le catalogaba exactamente como un galán. Probablemente Sakura había sido la única chica que le había gustado lo suficiente como para pedirle una cita, pero hace unos meses le había dicho que había renunciado a salir con ella. Por lo tanto, este tipo de noticia era bastante normal.

"No me sorprende."

"Hey, probablemente haya un _montón_ de chicas que irían conmigo. Pero he estado muy ocupado con el entrenamiento y esas cosas." dijo a la defensiva.

Cosa que probablemente era cierto. El Uzumaki tenía las prioridades claras, sobre todo cuando realmente no había echado el ojo a nadie en especial.

Por supuesto eso no significaba que no fuese a burlarse por ello.

"Ajá, seguro."

"¿Qué sabes tú de todos modos?" pregunto el Uzumaki. "Probablemente tú tampoco has tenido _ninguna_ cita."

"Tengo la impresión de que creías que eso iba a molestarme."

"Sí, supongo que no estaba pensando." admitió. "Lo más cerca que has estado de tener una cita es conmigo."

Naruto lo había dejado ir como un comentario ofensivo, pero también para darle una pausa. Sobre todo porque probablemente tenía razón. La noche del festival estaba muy cerca de ser catalogada como cita, demasiado para su supuesto que ir a un festival era algo normal que hacer con un amigo. Menos el manoseo. Bueno, tal vez incluyendo manoseo, ahora eran ciertamente amigos y eso ya no era inusual para ellos.

"Ese es un pensamiento inquietante." respondió con el ceño fruncido.

"Dímelo a mí." estuvo de acuerdo. "Ya sabes, tal vez deberíamos habernos quedado en la ciudad por tu cumpleaños. Podrías haber ido a una cita real o algo con alguien. Nunca se sabe, a lo mejor te hubiera gustado."

Sasuke le dio una _mirada_.

"Está bien, tal vez no."

Tener una cita con un extraño azar sólo por la novedad no le atraía para nada. En realidad, no podía pensar en una sola chica con la que pudiese disfrutar de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente toda kunoichi habría declinado la sugerencia de combate juguetón a cambio de una cita romántica con él.

"Prefiero pasar el día derrotándote." dijo el moreno honestamente.

"Realmente tenemos que trabajar con tu idea de 'diversión'." dijo el de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

"Además, no tengo que comprarte flores para poder entrar en tus pantalones." añadido sarcásticamente en un intento de hacer que el otro se callara.

Funcionó, aunque tal vez un poco demasiado bien.

"Pensé que habías dicho que tenía que hablar más de ello." le recordó.

Pero parecía que el cerebro de Naruto había congelado de nuevo.

"Fue una broma." siguió.

"Bueno, supongo que de todos modos es cierto." respondió finalmente el rubio.

No parecía particularmente ofendido por el comentario, sólo un poco pensativo. Cosa que le dio su respuesta a su pregunta anterior. Naruto _había_ estado pensando en lo que pasaría mañana por la noche. Y por lo visto, había estado pensando en ello más de lo que debería.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer para disuadirlo? ¿A qué exactamente? ¿Realmente estaba planteándose la posibilidad de tener...?

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Qué?"

"No creo que pueda hacer esto con nadie más."

"Define 'esto'. Ya lo dijiste sobre lo de viajar."

"Realmente no me refiero a eso. Bueno, no sólo a eso. Me refiero a las otras cosas. Claro que sería capaz de hacerlo si estuviese saliendo con alguien, pero con otro amigo, ni pensarlo."

"No estaba sugiriendo que fueses alguien fácil." dijo el Uchiha con cansancio. "Si lo fueses, seguramente no seguirías siendo virgen después de tu noche con Amaya."

"Bueno, pero para que lo sepas, solo la besé."

"Espero que te lavases la boca después de eso." respondió sin pensar.

"He tenido cosas mucho más raras en la boca después de eso." le recordó su compañero. "Sin embargo, no estoy tratando de que suenes especial." añadió. "Simplemente es diferente contigo."

"¿Hay una razón para esto?"

"Uh, en realidad supongo que no. Solo quería explicarlo."

"Realmente no es necesario. Nunca. Ya hemos hablado de esto."

"Sí, pero bueno, la cosa es que no se muy bien si que sea diferente es suficiente. Para... ya sabes."

"No, no lo sé."

Naruto se calló después de eso. Le echo un par de miradas de vez en cuando, pero los orbes azules estaban fijos en el camino frente a ellos, ni siquiera parecía dispuesto seguir contando su historia.

Sin embargo, le había mentido, estaba bastante seguro de lo que el dobe había querido decir. Únicamente no había querido discutir sobre el tema. Pero tal vez el cerebro de Naruto había tomado su sugerencia velada y había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería hacer eso con él. Lo cual era comprensible. La razón principal por la que, probablemente, no había hecho nada con Amaya era porque creía que lo que sentía por ella no era suficiente, no debía sorprenderle que el ser simplemente amigos tampoco lo fuese. Era totalmente comprensible sin embargo, se sintió sorprendentemente muy irritado por eso.

"¿Qué te está molestando esta vez?" preguntó el ojiazul tomando la decisión de prestarle atención otra vez.

"Nada." murmuró.

"¿En serio? Porque pareces... Oye, ¿qué es eso de ahí?"

Pasó de cabreado que sorprendido cuando Naruto le agarró la mano y comenzó a correr fuera del camino. El rubio le arrastró bosque a través, le siguió el ritmo hasta que se cansó y liberó su mano dando un buen tirón. Al Uzumaki no pareció importarle y siguió su camino dejándole echando humo en medio del denso bosque.

"¡Sasuke, vamos!" oyó a su amigo gritar en la distancia.

La emoción del grito le obligó a empezar a caminar hacia el sonido de la voz. Poco después se encontró lo que parecía ser una pequeña alfombra de tréboles azules. La sorpresa le hizo detenerse completamente y mirar a su alrededor por unos momentos.

"Vi el destello de color a través de los árboles, seguí un pequeño rastro de ellos y mira, no hay caminos ni huellas. No creo que nadie haya estado aquí por un buen tiempo y es muy difícil ver desde el camino, así que diría que es bastante privado".

Ni siquiera había visto el rastro que el blondo había estado siguiendo.

"He estado buscando todo el día por un lugar interesante." dijo el blondo ante su mirada incrédula.

Los árboles a su alrededor eran bastante densa, había sido difícil pasar a través de ellos y habían tardado un buen par de minutos para llegar aquí. Sasuke estaba francamente asombrado. Los tréboles crecían densamente en el suelo, era casi como un pequeño lago de tréboles de color azul oscuro.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece? Buena sorpresa de cumpleaños ¿eh?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No está mal." dejó ir con cuidado. En realidad, es bastante bonito.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Eres muy difícil de complacer ¿sabes?"

"Esto está bien." cedió dejando caer su bolsa.

El rubio volvió hacia él y se detuvo justo en frente suya, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Está bien, me rindo. Has pasado de las bromas a estar enfadado demasiado rápido incluso para ti. ¿Qué he hecho?"

"Sigues respirando, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, estás siendo un imbécil, pero al menos que estas bromeando. Creo. Mira, has estado actuando extraño desde que he mencionado lo de 'diferente'. Dijiste que no sabias a lo que me refería, así que no lo entiendo por qué estás cabreado. E incluso si mentiste, sigo sin entender por qué lo estas."

"Entonces, sigue sin entenderlo." le dijo con desdén mientras se movía a su alrededor.

Oyó como Naruto dejó caer su bolsa justo antes de sentir una mano en su hombro. Se volvió instintivamente para escapar del agarre, pero su compañero se había preparado y les envió a ambos al suelo, dando volteretas en la alfombra de tréboles. Rodaron por uno par de segundos, pero como siempre, el blondo tenía mucha más fuerza que él y le era difícil soltarse. Terminó siendo atrapado bajo peso sólido del ojiazul mientras que este se inclinaba y ponía sus caras a pulgadas de distancia.

"No voy a pasar la noche luchando contigo." dijo el rubio claramente.

"¿Entonces qué?" escupió de vuelta, "¿Vas a pasar toda la noche clavándome en el suelo?"

"Yo estoy bastante cómodo." desafió. "¿Y tú?"

"¡Baje de encima, idiota!"

"No."

"Esta no es una manera agradable de tratar a un amigo." dijo el pelinegro.

"Yo no trataría a cualquier otro amigo así. Pero necesitas un empujón más que otros."

"¿Porque soy diferente?"Cuestionó fuertemente antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y cerrar los ojos.

Bueno, mierda.

Extrañamente Naruto le sonrió. "Entonces _sí que sabias_ lo que quería decir."

"No eres un gran enigma. Al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Si sabias lo que quería decir, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Los orbes oscuros se quedaron clavados en el otro. "No me importa cuál sea que sea tu problema."

"¿Mi problema?" preguntó el Uzumaki confuso, torciendo su sonrisa un poco. "Tú eres el que tiene el problema. Sólo porque no tengo ganas de que te burles de nuevo de mi..."

"¿Qué?"

"Las burlas." repitió de cómo si fuera obvio. "Mira, se que dije que es diferente contigo y es cierto. Pero tenemos que trazar una línea en algún lugar y esa cosa que estaba haciendo antes de que llegaran los bandidos fue demasiado ¿vale? Está bien, si por tu cumpleaños quieres volver a burlarte de nuevo con ello me parece bien, pero eso es todo, nunca más después de pasado mañana ¿de acuerdo? "

Estaba oficialmente confundido.

"Entonces no estabas pensando en... no importa."

"¿Pensando en qué?"

"Nada, no importa. De todos modos, tampoco quiero nada más."

"Así que... ¿no quieres burlarte de mi otra vez?"

"Tal vez. Me gusta frustrarte. Si hubiera sabido que lo ibas a odiar tanto, lo habría hecho antes."

"Realmente eres un imbécil ¿sabes? Espera, ¿entonces que es lo que quieres?"

"Nada. ¡Ya te lo dije!"

"Ah, está bien."

Lentamente el Uzumaki le soltó y se sentó en los tréboles junto a él. Sasuke se sentó también y rápido como una serpiente, golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza rubia.

"Aw, ¡Sasuke!"

"Te lo mereces" dijo el Uchiha simplemente.

Saber de lo que realmente Naruto había estado hablando le había calmado un poco, aunque seguía un poco enfadado, pero mucho menos que antes.

"Pensabas que estaba hablando de otra cosa." se dio cuenta el de ojos azules después de un momento.

Bueno, ya que esa opción no estaba presente, de manera extraña ya no se sentía tan cauteloso sobre hablar del tema.

"Pensé que estabas hablando de sexo."

Naruto resopló y se atragantó al mismo tiempo. Pasó unos momentos divertidos viendo como cara roja del rubio luchaba por volver a respirar de nuevo. Tal vez debía ser abierto más a menudo. Habría hecho su mañana mucho menos preocupante y le dio un momento de diversión.

"¡Dios, Sasuke!" exclamó cuando pudo volver a respirar. "Quiero decir, de acuerdo, hemos hecho un montón de cosas juntos, pero eso está a un nivel totalmente distinto, ¿no?"

"Realmente no veo el porqué. Y ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué me he preocupado tanto cuando creía que te referías a eso. No comparto ese raro ideal tuyo de que tiene que ser un momento mágico o lo que sea. Parece poco… práctico."

"Vamos Sasuke, ni siquiera tú eres tan frío. ¿No quieres tener momentos especiales en tu vida con alguien que realmente te importa?"

"No. No hay momentos perfectos, sólo momentos. Si no quieres vivir en esos momentos porque te los estás perdiendo esperando a que llegue alguien perfecto e inalcanzable, no podrás sacar el máximo provecho de los demás."

"Wow Sasuke, eso sonaba casi positivo. Para ti, claro. Sin embargo, me gustaría tener una mejor razón que solo un '¿por qué no?'. "

"Es por eso que no debe molestarte. No es un problema. Tienes razón, pasado mañana deberíamos bajar el tono. Es cada vez es más frustrante y solo se está haciendo más confuso para ambos."

"¿Pasado mañana?"

"Sí. Sigues recordándome que es mi cumpleaños. Espero que no me niegues nada."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No voy a saberlo hasta que llegue el momento, pero dudo que vaya a gustarte."

"¡Idiota, vas a burlarte de mí otra vez! ¡Lo sabía!"

"Deberías rezar para que sea lo único que haga."

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Vaya, este mes ha sido bastante estresante para mí. Pero aquí estamos con el inicio de la Parte 15. Como dije antes, esta va a ser un poco más larga de lo habitual, con cinco capítulos y cada uno bastante largo.

Prometí mencionar el cumpleaños de Sasuke y bueno, también el sexo. Solo ha sido una mención, pero supongo que al menos es algo. Mires por donde lo mires es un gran paso aun que Sasuke se haya querido mostrar indiferente sobre ello. En el siguiente capítulo vendrá el cumpleaños de Sasuke y un completo día de entrenamiento. Además será desde el POV de Naruto para que así podemos ver lo que piensa este al respecto.

¡Nos vemos!

 **Notas Traductora: ¡** Bienvenidos una semana más a este maravilloso fic! Y por fin esta semana he podido ser puntual, nada malo ha pasado esta semana. Juro que la semana pasada alguien me lanzó una maldición.

Pero ese es otro tema. ¿Que os ha parecido este capítulo? Interesante ¿verdad? Me encanta el hecho que Sasuke pensase que el rubio hablaba de sexo. Fue tan divertido para mí cuando se dio cuenta que no se refería a eso. ¿Y que creéis que tiene Sasuke planeado para Naruto? ¿Creéis que conseguirán bajar el tono después del cumpleaños del Uchiha? ¡Hacédmelo saber! Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir apoyando esta traducción y ¡hasta la semana que viene!

Bye Bye.


	39. El acto 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 15**

 **El acto**

 **Capítulo 2/5**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se sentía más cansado de lo que le habría gustado. La misteriosa amenaza de "deberías rezar para que sea lo único que haga" había estado dando vuelta en su cabeza durante toda la noche. No importó lo que hiciese, no consiguió sacar más detalles del tema a su compañero.

Y para colmo, ayer Sasuke había estado bien con la idea de ir todo el camino. Con _él_ ni más ni menos. Al parecer había sido una opción para el pelinegro, y eso era muy extraño. Bueno, podría haber sido raro si no tenias en cuenta la forma de pensar de Sasuke.

Cuando sus interacciones físicas estaban involucradas, su amigo tendía a pensar en ello de una forma lógica. O eso asumía. La razón por la que habían empezado a ayudarse mutuamente con la frustración era porque el Uchiha creyó que era la forma más lógica de combatir el problema. Y tal vez también porque era la forma más placentera de tratar con ello. Aún así no podía evitar pensar que su amigo estaba volviendo a hacer lo mismo. Quizá había sentido que algo fallaba y quería arreglarlo igual que antes.

Y eso era lo que le molestaba, Sasuke estaba arreglando un problema, no había verdadero sentimiento involucrado, simplemente era conveniente para él. Probablemente ni siquiera le deseaba, seguro que solo quería experimentar y resolver un problema. Eso era demasiado frío, incluso para él. La curiosidad era una cosa, pero no para algo tan importante como esto.

Francamente, _podía_ haber considerado la posibilidad si hubiese algo más. En cierto modo, el moreno tenía un buen punto.

Tal vez si que era cierto que estaba esperando un momento perfecto con alguien perfecto y mientras esperaba se estaba perdiendo un montón de experiencias. A lo mejor debería haberse conformado con un "buen" momento, incluso si era con su mejor amigo. De todos modos, el razonamiento de Sasuke no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Por supuesto, eso no impedía que su cerebro imaginase las posibilidades y eso había sido lo que le había mantenido despierto toda la noche. Esta mañana se había dado cuenta que quizá Sasuke no sentía un deseo real por él, pero honestamente, no podía decir lo mismo de sí mismo. Lo cual era una sensación muy extraña.

La noche anterior había soñado con su compañero de formas que nunca antes había hecho. Partes de su cuerpo que se sintió obligados tocar y probar y... ¡¿Qué coño?! El hecho que sabía lo que pasaría si las cosas seguían yendo por donde iban no ayudaba. No es que hubiese sido completamente ingenuo al respecto, pero tomar un momento para pensar en ello y ponerse en la situación era demasiado para él. Combinando eso con lo que había visto en sus recientes exploraciones, la experiencia inesperada de cómo podría ir y aún más importante, lo bien que se sentía, le habían dado un par de imágenes visuales muy interesantes.

Seguramente su compañero le diría que eran las hormonas o algo, y tal vez era cierto. _Eran_ amigos, amigos cercanos, amigos que se compartían físicamente mucho más que los amigos normales, pero amigos de todos modos. Y _tenían_ una conexión, una conexión más fuerte y más preciosa que la que había tenido con Amaya, pero no era para nada remotamente romántico. Pero trata de decírselo a su cuerpo. Su traicionero y caliente cuerpo que le había mantenido despierto casi toda la noche.

Sabía que Sasuke lo hacía por él, no era tan estúpido como para tratar de negarlo. Y por supuesto que su vínculo era mucho más importante que las cosas físicas. Asumía que era por su ligera atracción al pelinegro, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía ser solo por eso. Quería decir, Sasuke era un chico, no una chica con curvas, con los típicos atributos de estas que le interesaban y que, generalmente, formaban parte de las personas que encontraba atractivas. Pero esta mañana, mientras yacía allí justo después del amanecer, su mente se dio cuenta de algunos recuerdos interesantes y relevantes. Principalmente, recordó que tiempo después de su gran pelea. Una noche había logrado colarse en el campamento y vio al Uchiha en una roca, sentado de una manera que encontró simplemente hermosa. Era un tipo _diferente_ de hermosura, pero seguía siéndolo. La forma en que su piel brillaba bajó la luz de la luna, la forma en que su cabello se movía por la ligera brisa, la forma en que sus músculos magros relucían… Habían querido recorrer cada pulgada con sus manos, con su boca y su lengua, sólo para sentir, probar y disfrutar.

Ahora mismo su cara debía reflejar todos sus pensamientos. Bueno, tal vez todas esas fangirls babeantes tenían un buen punto. Pero ellas no sabían los sonidos que el Uchiha podía hacer cuando le hacías ciertas cosas, sonidos que por sí solos ya eran una recompensa. Al igual que cuando ganaba elogios de pelinegro, conseguir un de esos sonido placenteros y desenfrenados era como ganar un premio. No los hacía a menudo, no parecía ser su estilo, pero cuando lo hacía era como una pequeña victoria. Sin mencionar lo mucho que le excitaban.

Se sentó y dejó que su mirada descansase en Sasuke, quien seguía durmiendo a un poco lejos a su izquierda. La noche había sido bochornosa así que anoche ninguno de ellos se levantó para prepararse las ropas de cama.

Desde su último viaje de compras el moreno había conseguido un nuevo par de pantalones, los usaba principalmente para dormir en el camino. Seguía durmiendo con su rara camisa de traje cuando tenían una habitación, pero parecía estar dispuesto a quedarse solo en pantalones cuando dormían al aire libre. Era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que dormir fuera no era exactamente igual que una habitación de hotel privada. Así que debido al calor, Sasuke solo llevaba los pantalones cortos y sí, era bastante agradable cuando su larga camisa no cubría la mitad de ellos.

Eran de una especie de color blanquecino, pero todavía un buen par de tonos más claros que su piel. Para ayudar a combatir el calor eran increíblemente delgados y ligeros. Probablemente le ayudaban a mantenerse fresco ya que nunca se molestó en usar ropa interior, que era bueno, pero también tenían cierta tendencia a empaparse cuando pasaban todo el día caminando y sudando. Así que considerando todos los efectos de los pantalones de dormir de su compañero, estos eran casi peor que si dormía desnudo. El color claro, mezclados con una noche de calor y sudor y añadiendo el hecho de que el Uchiha tenía el pelo muy oscuro, significaban que en cierto momento, sus pantalones se volvían translúcidos y pegaban a él como una segunda piel, delineando con todo detalle y con cuidado toda la zona por debajo la cintura.

Y era visualmente muy atractivo, sudor incluido. Lo cual le hizo darse cuenta que sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo demasiado espeluznantes y locos. Nunca había pensando de esa manera con nadie, quizás sus pensamientos espeluznantes/locos eran Sasukespecíficos.

Cosa que era aún más desconcertante.

Después de todo, Sasuke no era hermoso de la manera que una chica lo era, entendía eso. En realidad, no como cualquier otra cosa que pudiese describir. Ciertamente, ningún otro chico le había tentado de esta manera, aunque nunca había estado en una posición similar con otro, pero dudaba que fuese el mismo. Sasuke era, bueno, diferente, como ya había dicho muchas veces.

O tal vez debería haber dicho... ¿especial?

Pero de todos modos, el resumen de todo se reducía a era que no creía que quisiese algo más con Sasuke teniendo en cuenta la falta de respeto de este por esas cosas, quería algo un poco más especial. Un mejor momento, algo más que simple frustración. Ahora la cosa estaba en hacérselo entender a sus hormonas. Y tal vez también hacérselo entender a su amigo porque si este le iba a atormentar esta noche como estaba totalmente esperando, bueno, ¿quién sabría lo que podía pasar?

Y también tenía que conseguir unos pantalones más adecuados para Sasuke.

Los ojos azules parpadearon sobre el cuerpo durmiente una vez más.

Bueno, tal vez no tenía que ser _tan_ extremista.

El Uchiha comenzó a moverse un poco antes de bostezar ampliamente. Naruto vio como las pestañas oscuras parpadeaban por un momento antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a abrirse lentamente. Con una sonrisa se arrastró hacia él y poner su rostro sobre el rango de visión del otro.

Como se esperaba Sasuke se sobresalto un poco para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke!"

"¿Qué te dije sobre despertarme y el espacio personal?"

"No me dijiste nada." respondió Naruto. "Solo recuerdo que me dijiste que era de mala educación manosear a alguien cuando este estaba dormido, eso es todo."

"Eso hubiera sido preferible." respondió el Uchiha malhumorado.

"Hey, todavía es una opción, cumpleañero. ¿Aun que no crees que acabarías desgastado antes de ni siquiera comenzar el día?" dijo el rubio ampliando su sonrisa.

Sasuke le miró por unos segundos más, como si no pudiera sacarle de encima.

"¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmado con todo el tema de cumpleaños? Ni siquiera es el tuyo. El tuyo es de aquí meses, ¿verdad?"

Decir que era sorprendente que Sasuke tuviese una idea básica de cuando era su cumpleaños era un gran eufemismo.

"Octubre." le dejó saber. "Así que ahora eres mayor que yo."

"Técnicamente siempre soy mayor que tú." informó el pelinegro. "La época del año no hace diferencia."

"Le estas quitando la diversión. Vamos Sasuke, ¡cumplir dieciocho es algo grande!"

"Si tú lo dices.

"Y yo que pensaba habías cogido el espíritu." bromeó. "Estamos en un gran claro, privado, lleno de tréboles azules y vamos a pasar todo el día de entrenando y después, probablemente, vas a pasar toda la noche riéndote de mi ¡va a ser divertido! Bueno, la última parte quizás sólo para ti. No te voy a negar nada de lo que quieras hacer, así que mejor aprovecha".

Al parecer sus hormonas también habían tomado el control de su boca. Si le prometía eso era imposible saber lo que podría hacerle.

Pero entonces se tranquilizó al recordar las cosas que el Uchiha dijo ayer. Dijo que no era una opción. Por supuesto que había dicho eso justo antes de estar de acuerdo en que a partir de mañana tenían que frenar las cosas. _Mañana._

Ciertamente no tranquilizó ver la media sonrisa malvada que adornaba el rostro del moreno.

"Tal vez tienes razón."

Y la sensación de hundimiento no mejoró mucho con ese comentario.

"Sigues recordándome que mi cumpleaños es una gran cosa. Por lo general, en los cumpleaños se reciben regalos, ¿no?"

Estaba bastante seguro de que su compañero estaba bromeando. Le estaba poniendo nervioso con todo lo del cumpleaños así que estaba tratando de devolvérsela haciéndole sentir mal. Desafortunadamente para él, no funcionaria. Principalmente porque justo ayer se había escapado, mientras que pelinegro estaba estaba tomando un baño, y consiguió un regalo sin que lo supiera. No era mucho, pero cuando lo vio le recordó al Uchiha.

Así que con una sonrisa, se levantó de encima de Sasuke y fue a buscar su bolsa, sacó algo brillante del bolsillo lateral y se sentó de nuevo en el regazo de su amigo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Plantó el objeto delante de la cara del pelinegro. Este pasó de fruncir el ceño por estar siendo utilizado de asiento a una mezcla de sorpresa confundida.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Tu regalo de cumpleaños."

"Eso realmente no responde a mi pregunta. Además, sólo estaba bromeando, ¿por qué diablos te molestaste?"

"Porque esto es lo que hacen los amigos," respondió como si fuera obvio. "Aquí."

Agarró la pálida muñeca izquierda y ajustó la pulsera de plata antes de que Sasuke tuviese la oportunidad de verla.

El Uchiha la cercó a su rostro para ver que se trataba de un grueso cordón de plata, con una serie de piezas que se asemejan partes de un dragón plateado. El broche dejaba ver una parte de la cabeza del dragón y una parte de la cola, dando la impresión de que el dragón se estaba mordiendo su propia cola.

"¿Bisutería?" cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

"Bueno, no es como si hubiese tenido una gran variedad de opciones." admitió el rubio rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Pero creo que se ve bien en ti. Además, parece que te gustan las cosas brillantes."

"Es horrible." respondió Sasuke. "Además, ¿te parezco alguien que lleve joyas?"

Había esperado que no le gustase, pero no se desilusionó por el comentario. Su amigo actuaba como un imbécil cuando hacías algo bueno por él, era como una especie de mecanismo de defensa personal.

"Parece que lo hace de momento." respondió el de ojos azules con una sonrisa. "Realmente no tienes que _usarlo_. Solo quería que tuvieras algo, ¿sabes?"

"En realidad no. Además solo estaba buscando una mamada cuando te pregunte por un regalo, no pensé que en realidad tuviese uno." lo hizo sonar como si fuese lo más causal del mundo, de mientras seguía mirando el brazalete tercamente aferrado a su muñeca.

Sin embargo, el blondo no podía permanecer tan normal ante el comentario. Después de pasar toda la noche en vela por ese tipo de cosas. La sola mención de hacer algo así hacia que su corazón comenzase a latir como loco. En este momento no estaba muy seguro de estar feliz porque por fin Sasuke se hubiese tomado en serio lo de encontrar las cosas divertidas.

Bueno, _era_ feliz, pero no estaba seguro de qué tan cierto era eso en este momento.

Pero ¿qué le podía decir ahora? Bueno, ya no podía decirle que 'no', ¿verdad? Y tampoco es que quisiese.

Cuerpo estúpido.

Así que mientras que el Uchiha seguía mirando con disgusto en su regalo de cumpleaños, se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó la lengua por el centro del pecho pálido. Había estado anhelado probar su piel, había querido hacer _algo_ desde que se había despertado. Todo por culpa de estos pensamientos extraños que desde ayer no querían déjale solo. Esta vez quería tomarse su tiempo degustándolo todo, incluso aun que el acto en si fuese rápido y directo. Ahora se sentía bien explorar un poco más.

Claro, las veces anteriores ya habían lamido la piel, estrujar otras cosas, y cielos, incluso introducir ciertas partes, pero en general era bastante rápido. Había pensado que estos estúpidos pensamientos le harían tomárselo con más prisa, pero en realidad parecía tener el efecto contrario.

En el momento que su lengua rodeo la aureola de un pezón endurecido podía decir que ya tenía la total atención de Sasuke.

"No es que no aprecie el esfuerzo pero eso también era una broma." informó el moreno secamente aunque probablemente no tan seco como había planeado.

"Sí, porque eres un bromista, ¿eh?" bromeó obligando al otro a hacer sitio para poder arrodillarse entre sus piernas. "¿Así que si dices 'para' también tengo que tomármelo como una broma?" continuó inclinándose hacia delante de nuevo.

Curvó sus manos a ambos lados de la pálida cintura, sus pulgares contra los huesos de la cadera de Sasuke y sus dedos se clavándose en la espalda, a ambos lados de la columna vertebral.

Rozó sus dientes sobre la piel por encima de la cinturilla de los pantalones antes lamer el adentrar su lengua en el ombligo de su compañero

No estaba seguro de si era porque frotaba en el punto débil de su espalda o por lo que estaba haciendo con su lengua, pero Sasuke arqueó la espalda y contuvo un pequeño aliento inestable.

"Probablemente" respondió finalmente "Aunque probablemente no deberías estar prestando atención a eso."

El pelinegro estaba siendo bastante pasivo, por lo que el rubio tuvo la oportunidad de abrir el lazo de sus pantalones y liberar su erección. Aun que había hecho poco a parte de lamerle, parcia que su compañero estaba disfrutando de esto. Ni besos, ni manoseo y sin embargo, su disfrute era bastante obvio. Pero sabía que no debía llamar la atención sobre eso, no quería saber que tan flexible era su estado de ánimo actualmente.

Así que cuando el Uchiha fue a moverse, Naruto envolvió sus labios alrededor del eje y movió su mano de nuevo a donde estaba, presionando la zona sensible cerca de la columna vertebral. Fue recompensado con un fuerte gemido y el cuerpo de su amigo se detuvo por completo.

La última vez que había hecho este que había estado en una especie de posición incómoda y fue su primera vez haciéndolo, así que no se había sentido muy confiado. Afortunadamente, esa vez Sasuke no se había movido, casi se había ahogado a sí mismo por ponerle tanto empeño. Esta vez tenía más control y no se sentía tan preocupado por si su compañero decidía ceder a la tentación mover sus caderas. Sabía que el impulso estaría allí, lo había sentido por sí mismo, pero se las había arreglado para mantenerse bajo control... un poco. Esta vez el pelinegro estaba menos sorprendido, menos restringido y probablemente no se dio cuenta cuando elevó sus caderas en un intento de conseguir de adentrarse un poco más en la cálida boca del blondo. Pero Naruto tenía un firme control sobre él y logró detener el movimiento antes de que se volviese un problema. Pero la restricción sólo parecía hacer que el otro se esforzarse más. Clavó los pulgares en la pálida cadera en una clara advertencia. Debía haber dolido pero lo único que escuchó fue un gemido de molestia frustrado que casi le hizo sonreír. Sintió los dedos de Sasuke cerrarse sobre sus manos y por un momento pensó que intentaría liberarse, pero los dedos simplemente se apretaron alrededor de sus muñecas. Se preguntó si las había dejado allí para mantenerle en su sitio o simplemente para darse a sí mismo la opción de liberarse si se pasaba jugando con él.

Bueno, tenía muchas ganas de darle un poco de su propia medicina, pero sabía que todo lo que hiciese probablemente tendría malas consecuencias para más tarde. Con esto en mente tomó una respiración profunda y succionó todo lo que pudo de la longitud de su amigo, con el objetivo era hacerle terminar lo más rápido posible. Al juzgar por los sonidos que hizo, parecía que le había gustado. Siguió con movimientos lentos y deliberados hasta que pudo oír la respiración dificultosa del moreno y los muy puntuados gemidos ocasionales que seguramente no se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo. Esos eran suficientes para hacerle dolorosamente duro.

Sabía que no podía durar mucho más, le había visto y oído hacer unos ruidos muy interesantes, pero nunca le había oído perderse tanto. Sus hombros prácticamente levantaron de la cama de tréboles mientras acababa con un estremecimiento y un 'ahhh'. Se derrumbó de nuevo respirando con dificultad y todavía agarrando sus muñecas. Más tarde iba a tener algunos moretones interesantes en la espalda y en la cadera, eso era seguro.

"¿Mejor regalo?" preguntó el ojiazul observando el rostro sudoroso y enrojecido del otro.

"Sí."

"Bueno, al menos eres barato de comprar." se burló de él. "¿Vas a colgar en mí todo el día?"

"No, pero primero quiero decirte algo. No quiero que termines." dijo finalmente al abrir los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

No había planeado eso. En realidad, había estado esperando algún tipo de reciprocidad. Se preguntó si se había equivocado al evitar que Sasuke se moviera. En general, no le gustaba cuando le obligabas a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso si eso era permanecer quieto mientras recibía una mamada. Pero si ese hubiese sido el caso, probablemente le habría gritado que le soltase.

"Pensé que podía hacer lo que quisiera hoy." recordó el moreno.

"Sí, pero -"

"Así que si quiero que te quedes frustrado, entonces así te quedas."

¡Maldito culo malvado!

Pero no le demostraría lo mucho que le molestaba.

"Bien. ¿Crees que haciendo eso me enfadaras?" resopló "Como si".

Sasuke le dio una media sonrisa: "Lo que sea, dobe."

* * *

Naruto mantuvo un ojo firme sobre Sasuke mientras se estiraban para la sesión del entrenamiento. Principalmente porque quería estar listo cuando el otro lo estuviese pero, por otra parte, también porque su compañero no se había molestado en cambiarse los pantalones. Habían encontrado un lugar relativamente sombrío donde los árboles se cernían sobre los tréboles y el sol no caía tan ferozmente sobre ellos. Aún así la piel pálida del pelinegro estaba sudorosa y enrojecida y ni siquiera habían comenzado.

El río estaba una buena caminata de media hora, por eso ninguno de los dos se había molestado en bañarse esta mañana a pesar que había sido una noche pegajosa. Además, un baño ahora sería un poco inútil, justo antes de un entrenamiento. El plan era pasar toda la mañana entrenando, almorzar, tal vez seguir un par de horas más, luego bajar al río a refrescarse y volver al campamento a pasar la noche.

Era un buen plan, justo el tipo de día que Sasuke parecía querer. El problema era que todavía no podía dejar de pensar en la parte de 'esta noche'. Y por lo visto seguía empeorando mientras más veía a su compañero estirar.

No había nada _sugerente_ en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no podía evitar morderse el labio al ver los músculos moverse por debajo de los pantalones semitransparentes. La forma como flexionaba y todo su cuerpo tensaba cuando estiraba los brazos sobre la cabeza, los pantalones resbalaban un poquito de sus caderas y ...

El de ojos azules respiró hondo. Esto era culpa de Sasuke. Se había negado en dejarle acabar después de lo de esta mañana y la charla del sexo de ayer, ahora su mente estaba completamente ida. Fue una mala idea, _supo_ que era una mala idea, pero también empezó a darse cuenta de que si Sasuke no cambiaba de opinión y se burlaba de él sin piedad, no estaba muy seguro de que tan fuerte seria su resolución.

Porque después de pasar toda la noche en vela, una gran parte de él realmente esperaba que su compañero no cambiase de idea. A pesar de que la otra dura mitad seguía en desacuerdo con él.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo para darse cuenta de que Sasuke le estaba mirando. Así que para evitar verse como un total pervertido hizo todo lo posible para parecer que estaba haciendo sus propios estiramientos. El Uchiha le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se agachó a tocar sus pies, a cámara muy lenta.

El pelinegro se inclinó más hacia adelante, plantó sus manos en el suelo y separó más sus piernas. Después de mantener esa posición durante unos segundos se empujó hacia delante, elevando sus piernas y manteniéndose verticalmente con solo sus manos. El rubio le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

Probablemente solo lo está haciendo para alardear, pensó, no le estaba dando un espectáculo, aun que el efecto seguía siendo e mismo. Quería mostrarle que su equilibrio y su forma eran perfectas, no demostrarle lo flexible que era o lo bien su culo se veía cuando estiraba. Oh, bueno, al menos en eso podía seguirle el ritmo.

Se dio a sí mismo un par de segundos para calmarse, le dio la espalda e impulsó a sí mismo en sus manos. Una vez que tuvo en equilibrio, se dio cuenta que estaba más inestable que su amigo, cambió su peso, levantó una mano y la llevó lejos de su cuerpo, utilizó la pierna contraria para mantener el equilibro. Sonrió de vuelta.

Para no ser menos, Sasuke intentó hacer lo mismo, pero pudo ver un pequeño temblor en el único brazo que sostenía todo el peso del moreno.

"No puedes seguir por mucho más." se burló Naruto.

"Mírame." desafió el otro. "Perderás el equilibro antes que yo."

Lo dudaba. Ninguno de los dos estaba en su mejor forma física, pero si era una prueba de fuerza y equilibrio, al menos, estaban en su forma conveniente. Su amigo no sabía que su entrenamiento para el modo sabio había ido completamente del equilibrio. Por una vez, no había forma que le ganase.

Cerró los ojos y relajó su mente, encontrando su propio centro, sintiendo el más leve soplo de la cálida brisa contra su piel y el susurro de las hojas en los árboles por encima de él.

"No empieces a meditar." advirtió el Uchiha con una voz ligeramente tensa.

"No lo estoy haciendo." respondió molesto por la distracción. "Pero incluso si lo hiciera, no creo que me vaya a volver a dar dolores de cabeza."

"No es eso lo que me preocupa."

Quiso rodar sus ojos, pero ni siquiera se molestó abrirlos. No quería entrar en una discusión sobre Kurama. Al parecer que este volviese salir no había mejorado el ambiente, de hecho, su compañero parecía más agrió a hablar sobre el tema.

"Estás tratando de distraerme." acusó el ojiazul para cambiar de tema.

"Como si lo necesitase."

Después se quedaron en silencio y volvió a dejar su mente vagar. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se las arregló para mantener la posición, pero finalmente la cabeza había empezado a dolerle por estar tanto tiempo poca abajo así que decido abrir sus ojos.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, Sasuke estaba sentado exactamente donde había estado estirando, con las piernas cruzadas debajo de él, apoyando el codo en la rodilla y la cabeza en la mano, observándole

La sorpresa de que su compañero se hubiese rendido le hizo perder completamente el equilibro y caer hacia adelante sobre un montón de tréboles azules.

"Tu aterrizaje necesita trabajo." informó el pelinegro.

"¿Cuándo te rendiste?" preguntó Naruto. "Ni siquiera te escuche moverte."

"Considerando tu pequeño trance, ni siquiera me hubieses escuchado cantar. Eso fue... impresionante."

El rubio volteó la cabeza para poder ver al Uchiha. Al parecer se lo decía en serio.

"Te dije que no me subestimaras."

"Bueno, al menos ahora con tu brazo en ese estado se me hará aún más fácil de patearte el culo."

Su brazo hormigueaba por el esfuerzo y sabía que después estaría adolorido.

"No estés tan confiado, teme."

* * *

¿Era la idea de lo que podría suceder más tarde lo le hacía centrarse en Sasuke tan intensamente mientras peleaban? Probablemente, y no le estaba haciendo exactamente un favor. Cada vez que se acercaba a él, sentía un cálido cuerpo desnudo contra su propia piel o unos músculos tensos se deslizándose bajo sus dedos, y acababa un poco distraído, por no decir menos. Es cierto que el calor les había ralentizado un poco, pero demasiadas veces que había conseguido una ventaja para luego distraerse y acabar perdiendo. El Uchiha se deslizaba fuera de su alcance con demasiada facilidad y le daba esa malvada sonrisita para que prestase más atención la próxima vez, entonces conseguía recuperar centrarse y deseaba devolvérsela a ese maldito engreído. Pero la siguiente vez que forcejaban acababa con la cara en el suelo.

Sasuke retrocedió fuera de su alcance, le golpeó en el pecho que fue seguida por una patada en la cabeza. Bastardo de mierda, era muy rápido.

Después de anotar ese golpe peligroso, su contrincante volvió a retroceder, listo para un contraataque.

"¿Es esto una especie de equivocado regalo de cumpleaños?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto irritado limpiando una gota sangre de un corte justo por encima de su ceja.

"No lo estas intentando." acusó el pelinegro.

Bueno, eso era un gran eufemismo. Bueno, normalmente Sasuke ganaba más rondas cuando entrenaban, pero solo cuando estaba armado. Y ahora no lo estaba, su espada se había quedado con sus mochilas, así que hoy realmente deberían estar mucho más igualados.

"¡Si lo hago!" argumentó con fuerza. "Solo es que hace mucho calor hoy, eso es todo."

"Tonterías, vas fácil porque estás tan atrapado en el significado de que es un día especial. Te dije que no podrías poner un dedo encima de mí, pero en realidad no espere que fuese a ser verdad. Y me está cabreando que pienses que lo disfrutaré más si me dejas ganar, en vez de esforzarte en ello".

"Para que lo sepas, nunca te dejaría ganar a propósito."

"Entonces, ¿qué demonios te pasa?"

"Yo sólo... necesito un descanso o algo así." dijo rajándose.

Bueno, no era del todo cierto. Necesitaba un momento para despejar un poco la cabeza. Además, habían estado en esto por horas, no le vendría mal sentarse un rato.

Sasuke todavía le miraba como si pensase que era una especia de truco, pero finalmente relajó su postura y asintió antes de deslizar el dorso de su mano por su frente sudorosa.

No había estado mintiendo sobre el calor, aunque era su propio calor lo que más le distraía. Ambos estaban rojos y chorreantes de sudor. Se preguntó si podrían acabar matándose a sí mismos en vez de matarse el uno al otro.

Naruto se unió con el Uchiha debajo de la sombra de un árbol, cerró los ojos y trató de respirar como una persona normal por un tiempo. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y cansado. Su cerebro harto de ser abusado y estimulado, quería tomarse una siesta.

En realidad, estuvo a punto de tomar una siesta involuntaria cuando sintió un ligero toque en la frente. Abrió los ojos para ver a Sasuke frente a él, inspeccionando con el ceño fruncido el corte sobre su ceja.

"¡Ay!" se quejó.

"Hasta un niño podría haber bloqueado eso." informó el otro.

"¿Has vencido a muchos niños?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Solo a ti." regresó.

Toque de los pálidos dedos se quedó por unos segundos más para después girarse y dar una ojeada al bosque que les rodeaba.

" _Hace_ calor." murmuró.

De repente, el ojiazul se sintió un poco mal. Allí estaba, arruinando día de Sasuke con su incapacidad para centrarse en una lucha decente y quejándose como una chica del calor que hacía.

Casi podía ver que como su compañero estaba a punto de proponer posponer el entrenamiento. Se sintió mal por eso.

"Cámbiate esos pantalones." dijo el rubio. "Ya casi puedo ver a través de ellos."

El moreno frunció el ceño, primero a él y luego a sus pantalones.

"¿Y? ¿Qué importa?"

"Yo también voy a cambiarme, los míos también están empapados y cada vez es más incómodo."

Afortunadamente, el moreno no parecía entender por qué eso era fundamental para que su entrenamiento continuase, pero tampoco se quejó por que estuviese comportándose raro. Lo único que estaba haciendo era mirar su pantalones, poco después pareció entender que después de todo no era la mejor ropa para entrenar. El Uchiha se levantó y se cambio los pantalones malditos por uno negros limpios.

 _Bueno,_ pensó Naruto una vez que volvían a estar frente a frente, _no es una gran mejora, pero algo es algo_. No podía hacer _nada_ para obligarle a ponerse una camiseta con este calor, pero al menos estaba más tapado que antes. Y cuando recordó lo que podía pasar más tarde fue capaz de poner mucho más esfuerzo en el combate, forzando esos pensamientos a un rincón de su mente.

* * *

Ahora se sentía un poco más _él_ mismo. Pero Sasuke seguía siendo más rápido y más ágil que él. Pero no podía igualar su resistencia y su fuerza, y con el tiempo este hecho se hizo evidente para ambos. Lo más extraño de todo es que a su contrincante no parecía importarle. Oh bueno, no estaba muy feliz cuando lograba inmovilizarle o tirare al suelo. Pero detrás esa molestia, podía ver la emoción de un desafío. Hacia tiempo que no veía al Uchiha así. Alguna vez había visto el placer de Sasuke cuando lo empujabas a dar lo mejor de sí, pero eso no había durado. Pronto su rivalidad había pasado de complacerle a frustrarle, nunca había entendido el por qué. Después de todo, durante ese tiempo se había empujado a sí mismo para dar lo mejor y tan pronto como había empezado a sentir que estaba llegando a alguna parte, después de vencer a Gaara, su amigo se había vuelto mucho más vicioso contra él. Pero ahora, eso parecía ser cosa del pasado. El pelinegro se veía complacido de enfrentarse a un rival que podía vencerle.

Alzó un brazo para bloquear un ataque entrante y forzar a su contrincante a girar y tirar el brazo, pero antes que pudiese, un puño conecto con violencia contra la cara de Sasuke. La verdad es que creía que lograría esquivarlo, por eso no había puesto mucha fuerza detrás del puñetazo así que no debería haberle dolido mucho.

Su compañero retrocedió un par de pasos se, rodando su hombro para estirar los músculos tensos y adoloridos, posiblemente después de que hubiese conseguido hacerle perder el equilibrio un par de veces antes.

"¿Lamentando haberme dicho que estaba siendo demasiado fácil?" se burló el ojiazul observándole.

"Difícilmente. Por lo menos ahora siento que estoy luchando contra una persona real en vez de un maniquí inanimado."

En realidad, probablemente estaban siendo un poco brutos. A más de su corte frente, también tenía un dolor en las costillas y su pierna derecha que no respondía tan bien como le gustaría después de que Sasuke hubiese intentado romperle la rodilla con el pie. Su contrincante tenía un labio partido, un hombro adolorido y probablemente varios otros pequeños cortes y contusiones. Se estaban destruyendo mutuamente, pero tenía que admitir que no se había divertido así en mucho tiempo. Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón, tal vez esta era una buena manera de pasar un día. Mientras sobreviviesen, claro está.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse hacia el hombre delante de él, con la intención de incapacitarle y tirarle al suelo, y también con la esperanza de persuadirle y poner fin al entrenamiento. Podría haber sido muy divertido, pero el calor seguía siendo tan intenso como siempre. Todo lo que quería ahora mismo era darse un largo baño en el río.

Sin embargo, Sasuke esquivó su golpe, dio un paso a un lado y pateó la parte posterior de su rodilla ya heridos, obligando a caer de rodillas. Naruto se quedó allí, parpadeó por sudor en sus ojos y se estremeció un poco al caer al suelo. El moreno se acercó y se sentó con tanta naturalidad como pudo en el vientre del blondo. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, aunque seguía siendo demasiado presumida.

"Eso fue muy descuidado. No me digas que ya no puedes seguir"

"No sé cómo _tú_ puedes seguir." dijo honestamente.

"Estoy durando más de lo que esperaba. Cuando tu oponente tiene energía de sobra, el truco es dejar que el otro haga todo el trabajo. Viniste a por mí con pierna lesionada, tratado agarrarme y todo lo que tuve que hacer fue echarme a un lado y tomar ventaja de su debilidad. Si te hubieses parado un momento a pensar estratégicamente, habrías ganado esa ronda. "

Ahora que le estaba prestando más atención podía ver a lo que su amigo se refería. Se sentía débil, pero Sasuke parecía que se caería en cualquier momento. Obviamente se había estado empujando para mantenerse al día con él y había tenido que pensar sus movimientos con cuidado para seguirle el ritmo. Su rostro estaba rojo, su cabello estaba empapado contra su cabeza y no tenía duda alguna de que no le costaría mucho convencerle de déjalo por hoy. Pero a pesar de su aspecto desgastado, su compañero parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Se dio cuenta que si insistía en continuar, probablemente acabaría ganando la siguiente, así que decidió que Sasuke podía quedarse con su última victoria.

Por supuesto que la próxima vez no sería su cumpleaños. Se aseguraría de no dejarle ganar esta vez, aun que eso acabase matándolos a ambos.

"Supongo que hemos terminado por hoy."

Sasuke asintió. Sintió como el peso en su vientre aumentaba a la vez que su compañero se relajaba.

"Ya se estaba haciendo tarde." observó el pelinegro.

No se había dado cuenta exactamente de cuánto tiempo habían estado con ello, pero era bien pasado el mediodía, así que por lo visto habían pasado un buen par de horas desde que habían descansado. Pero media tarde, quizá no era tan "tarde" como Sasuke había propuesto.

"Supongo que nos dará tiempo de ir a tomar un baño y volver antes del atardecer." el rubio estuvo de acuerdo, aunque un poco confundido.

"Sería bueno terminar la cena antes de que se haga demasiado oscuro." continuó el moreno

Eso tampoco tenía mucho sentido. Para alguien que no había estado demasiado interesado en su cumpleaños, Sasuke se había tomado en serio esto de planearlo a su agrado. Normalmente preparaban la cena justo después de que se hiciese de noche así que la nueva planificación era un poco rara.

"Uh bien. Pero ¿por qué?"

El pelinegro le miró, pero su expresión no le dijo mucho.

"Tengo planes para más tarde."

No necesitaba exactamente que se lo recordase. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que parecía ser que él no era el único que había estado pensando demasiado en eso. Pero en vez de verse molesto e inseguro como ayer, Sasuke se veía más decidido. Como de costumbre supuso que tendría que esperar y ver.

El Uchiha se bajo de encima suya y empezó a estirarse, el rubio también aprovechó la oportunidad de enderezarse. Poco después hicieron juntos su camino de regreso a sus mochilas.

A mitad de camino una figura vestida negro salió de la línea de árboles y se detuvo. Su rostro estaba parcialmente oculto por una tela negra, cosa muy extraña que usar teniendo en cuenta el calor que hacía, pero aparte la sorpresa inicial, el hombre tomó una postura firme y no hizo nada amenazante.

"Uh, ¿hola?" dijo el Uzumaki después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo.

"Tu nombre es Sasuke, ¿cierto?"

El hombre le ignoró por completo y observaba a Sasuke de muy de cerca.

"¿Quién quiere saberlo?

"Yo. Coincides perfectamente con la descripción. Incluso la de su compañero." dijo el hombre teniéndole en cuenta finalmente. "Él es Naruto, tú eres Sasuke. "

Miro a su amigo para ver como este observaba al recién llegado fijamente. A partir de su comportamiento general, podía decir que no le gustaba la idea de que un hombre extrañamente vestido supiese su nombre. Pero cualquiera que fuese la razón, no podía ser tan malo. No habían hecho nada malo. Bueno, últimamente.

"Sí, somos nosotros," reconoció el blondo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Soy un Cazador. Y hay siete más rodeando su posición. Se me ha ordenado que te lleve en custodia."

¿Un cazador? Uno de esos representantes de la ley que el viejo le había hablado. ¿Qué demonios?

"¡De ninguna manera!" argumentó repentinamente alarmado. "¡Él no ha hecho nada malo, no hay forma de que deje que te lo lleves a ningún lado!"

"No es una petición." respondió el hombre con frialdad. "Va a venir con nosotros, ha violado la ley."

"¡Y yo le dije que no!" replicó. "Si quieres llevártelo tendrás que pasar por encima de mí."

"¿Qué ley?" preguntó el moreno desapasionadamente, ignorando el arrebato de su compañero.

"Asesinato. Tenemos testigos que han dado un paso adelante y te han acusado. Se te permitirá tener un juicio, pero si te resistes tenemos nuestros derechos de usar fuerza letal."

Por un momento, pensó que no debía de haber oído bien. ¿Asesinato? Sasuke no había matado a nadie. Bueno, no recientemente.

"Te equivocas." argumentó el de ojos azules.

Su propia voz sonaba extraña en sus oídos. Poca determinación y demasiada conmoción. Se sentía un poco aturdido, eso seguro.

"Tenemos testigos." repitió el Cazador. "Te pido que te arrodilles donde estas y mantengas las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza mientras te atamos. Naruto, por favor, un paso atrás, vamos a tomar el prisionero. No tenemos nada en contra tuya."

El Uchiha no hizo ningún movimiento de obedecer, en realidad se parecía a punto de empezar una pelea. ¿Contra ocho? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Habían estado todo el día entrenando y creía ser capaz de abrirse camino? Normalmente él sería el primero en estar dispuestos a luchar contra viento y marea, pero generalmente Sasuke era mucho más cuidadoso. Pero esto no significa nada, tenía que haber algún tipo de error, ¿verdad?

"Podemos hacer esto." oyó a su amigo murmurar.

El Cazador pareció sentir renuencia de moreno y levantó la mano. Antes de que oyese el silbido agudo de una flecha, Sasuke gruñó y se tambaleó a su lado. Miró hacia abajo para ver una flecha incrustada en el muslo del pelinegro.

"Eso fue un disparo de advertencia." informó. "Resístete una vez más y no habrá más advertencias."

Vio como una extraña substancia oscura alrededor de la flecha se humedecía y se deshacía. Una parte de él estaba gritando que empezase a luchar y no detenerse hasta que no quedase ni una sola amenaza. Pero no importa lo fuerte que eran esos gritos, no podía hacer moverse.

"Esto es un error."

Sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes negros y lo único que pudo ver es que el Uchiha no estaba negándolo tanto como él. Había algo en ellos que no le hacía estar seguro.

"¿Sasuke?"

Sasuke apretó los dientes de dolor y apartó la mirada.

Naruto dio un paso atrás sin saber qué hacer. Obviamente, su amigo quería luchar, pero les superaban en número y además, estos no eran simples bandidos. Estos eran representantes de la ley, se suponía que eran los buenos, ¿no? Por mucho que quisiese luchar, por mucho que quisiese proteger a su amigo con cada fibra de sus ser, sabía que el momento que empezase la pelea el objetivo sería Sasuke, no él.

"Te matarán." dijo Naruto en realización.

Los ojos negros volvieron a chocar con los suyos y no le gusto nada lo que vio reflejado en ellos. No se veía enfadado, solo parecía sorprendido de cómo se estaba comportando. Al instante se sintió tan mal que apenas podía devolverle la mirada. Rehuyó sus ojos y negó conla cabeza.

"Sólo... no te resistas."

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Así que… *mira a su alrededor con nerviosismo para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad*

Ahora enserio, no me matéis hasta haber leído el resto de la parte, que obviamente no acaba aquí. Seguro que más de alguno se veía venir que el cumpleaños de Sasuke no iba a ser perfecto. Vaya, fue un capitulo bastante espeso pero os recompensare con un poco de drama después de este super cliffhanger que os he hecho. Esta será una buena prueba interesante para ver cuanta confianza tiene Naruto, también veremos un poco de putoamismo en Sasuke, así que estad atentos.

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Notas traductora:** Siento el pequeño retraso pero ha sido una semana bastante ocupada. Sin mucho más que decir a parte de daros las gracias por leer esta traducción cada semana y dar vuestra fantástica opinión. ¡Sois geniales! Me encanta leeros asi que ya sabes, dejadme saber lo que pensáis de este capítulo. ¿Qué hará ahora Naruto con su amigo capturado? ¿Es Sasuke culpable o es un error? Y si es así ¿qué harán con él?

¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

Bye Bye.


	40. El acto 3

**Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 15**

 **El acto**

 **Capítulo 3/5**

Era tan divertido que casi podía reír en voz alta.

Era cierto que no había vivido la vida más pura, pero estaba casi seguro de que si hubiese matado a alguien en Arrei lo recordaría. Lo más gracioso de todo es que este era uno de los pocos países en el que estaba bastante seguro que no podían arrestarle por nada. Pero allí estaba, capturado por un crimen que no había cometido en lugar de los otros muchos por los que sí debería.

Ya le había dicho Naruto más de una vez que tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared frente a los barrotes de la celda, las piernas recogidas y con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas mientras miraba el dragón envuelto en su muñeca. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en quitárselo cuando le habían encerrado y eso había sido una sorpresa. Las partes del dragón tenían algunos trozos puntiagudos por lo que había esperado que se lo quitasen, pero al final no se habían molestado. Podía entender el por qué, ni remotamente podía ser utilizado como un arma. De hecho, la única persona con la que podía hacer daño con ello era a sí mismo, con mucha paciencia y mucho dolor. Probablemente a los Cazadores no les importaría si les ayudaba a hacer su trabajo, así que para que molestarse.

Antes del viajar hasta aquí, le habían tratado la pierna para que pudiera caminar. De hecho, después de sacarle la flecha y cerrarle la herida ya no le dolía para nada. Podría haberse interesado en saber lo que habían utilizado si no hubiese tenido cosas más importantes con las que preocuparse. Pero bueno, tal vez que le hubiesen curado la herida en vez de dejar que se infectase era una buena señal. Ciertamente parecían más interesados en mantenerlo vivo, cosa que le dio una pequeña esperanza.

Mirar el dragón le hizo preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Naruto en este momento. La expresión de su cara cuando le habían arrestado había sido bastante aplastante. De hecho, no ayudaba pensar que tal vez su amigo creía en los cargos. Y no podía culparlo. El dobe debería haber sabido de que era capaz de hacer algo así, pero esta había sido una de esas raras veces que lo había aceptado tan fácilmente.

Se había visto muy conmocionado y obviamente había creído fácilmente que era culpable, esto le hizo pensar que no podría confiar en él para que viniese ayudarle. Y el problema era que ahora había empezado a confiar en él. En el pasado se había acostumbrado hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero ahora había caído en la alternativa de tener un aliado en el cual apoyarse. Darse cuenta de eso le hizo enfadarse consigo mismo.

Debería haberlo sabido. Era una estupidez depender de otras personas, un movimiento en falso y esa persona podría decidir que ya no valía la pena seguir con él. Pero aún así, incluso él sabía que mientras que todo el mundo tenía su límite, la tolerancia de Naruto con Sasuke era bastante alta. No le sorprendía haber que finalmente había sobrepasado ese límite, pero estaba profundamente molesto por que fuese por algo que no había hecho.

Por un lado pensó que esto era lo mejor. Dejarle entender que a pesar de que esta vez era inocente, no lo era todo el tiempo. Mejor que le dejase ahora que después. Pero por otro lado completamente diferente y poco razonable, realmente quería que Naruto supiese que, _esta_ vez, era totalmente inocente.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos dirigiéndose a su celda. Se puso de pie estúpidamente esperando por un momento que tal vez Naruto había venido a escuchar la verdad, pero estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado.

La persona que se detuvo frente a su celda era una chica asombrosamente bonita, de ojos verdes y el pelo largo y negro, con una expresión oscura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, _¿qué coño significaba esto?_

Amaya se detuvo frente a su celda y se cruzó de brazos justo debajo de sus pechos, con actitud desafiante.

"¿Creíste que nunca averiguaría lo que hiciste?"

Puso las manos en las barras y levantó una ceja. "En realidad, no _me_ _importaría_ saber lo que crees que hice."

"Reizo te vio matar a mi padre. Él era un ciudadano de Arrei, ¿sabías? Eso significa que te pueden juzgar aquí por su asesinato."

Suspiró. Bueno, tal vez no era tan inocente como pensaba. Ni por un momento pensó que matar a su padre en Adessa podría volverse un problema aquí, eso es lo que ganaba con relajarse. Y eso de que Reizo le había visto, era interesante. Lo que era aún más interesante saber que la última vez que se habían visto, no parecía haber sabido que había matado a su pare. Así que se preguntó por qué había tardado tanto en decírselo. O bien se había callado hasta hace poco por alguna razón o había pasado algo para que Amaya se preocupase de repente por su padre muerto. Pero la única vez que se habían cruzado en este país había sido justo antes de que arrastrase a Naruto a lujosa mansión para poder seducirle. Su plan no había funcionado, pero no había manera esto tuviese que ver con el dobe. Seguramente no.

"No es que este admitiendo nada," comenzó con un tono uniforme. "pero ese es el padre que te vendió al sádico señor de los turbios, ¿verdad?"

Amaya enrojeció ligeramente cosa que le mucho acerca de sus motivaciones.

"Lo hizo para proteger el nombre de mi familia." contestó con altivez.

"Y si no hubiese sido por su desaparición repentina no sólo estarías casado ese imbécil, sino que también Naruto estaría muerto, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"

"¿Así que piensas que merecía morir?" preguntó como si le hubiese pillado confesándolo.

"¿Y tú?" volvió a peguntar con el mismo tono.

"Yo casi nunca estaba de acuerdo con mi padre, pero no es excusa para matarlo. Siempre hay alternativas."

El pelinegro le dio una media sonrisa. "Oh, sí, ¿y cómo te estaban yendo esas alternativas antes de que desapareciera?"

La cara de la chica seguía enrojeciendo más y más. En realidad, no parecía triste porque su padre hubiese sido asesinado, que eso era lo que había sospechado. Pero eso no respondía a sus otras preguntas.

"Tengo curiosidad de por qué esto está saliendo a la luz ahora. Es un poco sospechoso que no supieses nada de esto la última vez que nos encontramos. Ni siquiera podías recordar mi nombre. Pero de repente Reizo te ofrece un nombre y envías a los Cazadores detrás de mí. ¿Por qué te mantendrá como un secreto como ese durante tanto tiempo? "

"Me estaba protegiendo." respondió a la defensiva. "Él también pensaba que estaba mejor sin mi padre."

"Así que aunque decidiste que yo tengo la culpa de eso, estás de acuerdo en que su padre no merecía el aire que respiraba. Eso es interesante. ¿Qué paso para que Reizo te dijese esto ahora? "

Estaba empezando creer que era más que una simple coincidencia.

"¿Podría ser que por alguna razón me quieres fuera de tu camino?" continuó el Uchiha.

Amaya se veía cada vez más y más furiosa, en este punto casi estaba temblando de rabia.

"¡Tú no eres suficientemente bueno para él!" exclamó en un apuro.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?"

"¡Naruto!"

No pudo evitar sorprenderse por eso. Una parte de él sospechaba que esto tenía que ver con Naruto más de lo que parecía, pero se sorprendió de igual forma.

"Sé que esa noche se frenó por tu culpa." explicó la chica. "La forma como hablaba de ti, es obvio que se preocupaba por ti. Pero eres un asesino, una mala persona, ¡no hay manera que se merezca estar encadenado contigo solo porque tiene un corazón amable! "

"¿Me estás diciendo que estoy encerrado porque piensas que _soy_ la razón por la Naruto no te quiere?"

" _Eres_ la razón, lo sé. Pero, obviamente él no sabe cómo eres, de lo contrario no estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo, estoy segura."

No sabía lo que se apoderó de él en ese momento, pero empezó a reír. No era una risa particularmente agradable pero al mismo tiempo era divertida.

"¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?" exigió Amaya.

"Casi todo de hecho. Por un lado no puedo creer que esté encerrado en la cárcel sólo porque una princesita malcriada no pueda soportar no poder tirarse a su valiente príncipe. Aunque Naruto es un idiota, no es _tan_ tonto, sabe como soy realmente. Sabe exactamente lo que soy capaz hacer porque me conoce mejor que nadie hace y se preocupa por mí a pesar de todo. Si no tienes el suficiente cerebro para saber que no va a traicionarme por ti, eres más estúpida de lo que pensé. ".

... Espera... ¿Qué?

Lo había dicho sin pensar y sorprendió a sí mismo. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Se había preguntado si que le detuviesen haría que Naruto le dejase atrás, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo haría. Por supuesto que siempre había límites, pero realmente no pensaba que lo hubiese superado todavia. Y además, había hecho cosas peores y el dobe seguía yéndole detrás. No iba a parar ahora solo porque le chocase el hecho de que había sido arrestado.

"¿Por qué debería seguir siendo fiel a ti?" cuestionó la pelinegra fuertemente. "¿Qué has hecho para ganártela?"

"Que yo sepa, nada." respondió con sinceridad. "Pero él piensa en mí como su mejor amigo y no creo que ser el culpable de mi captura vaya hacer que caiga a tus brazos."

"¡Esto no es sobre lo que quiero!" dijo Amaya con enfado. "Se trata de lo que es mejor para él. Le debo mi libertad, lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerle ver el pedazo de basura que es su mejor amigo. ¡Estará mucho mejor sin ti!"

"Tal vez." dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero no gemirá ni la mitad de fuerte."

La boca de Amaya formó una pequeña "o" de asombro ante la descarada afirmación. La sonrisa del moreno se hizo más profunda.

"¿Qué?" preguntó. "Fuiste tú la que dijo que no durmió contigo por mi culpa. Debes haber sabido el por qué."

Bueno, eso no era realmente cierto, pero ella no lo sabía. Apostaría que la razón por la que no se había acostado con Amaya era la misma por la que no tenía sexo con nadie. Al parecer, para Naruto ese era un gran paso y estaba esperando un momento perfecto con alguien, alguien que fuese más que un extraño, incluso más que un amigo. Y realmente Amaya _era_ un extraño para el dobe. Este podría preocuparse por la gente lo suficientes para salir en su ayuda, pero ¿formar un lazo o una conexión con ellos? Bueno, eso llevaría más tiempo que lo que había tenido con Amaya. E incluso si un día su compañero se siente más cómodos con la idea de dormir con un extraño, dudaba mucho que fuese cuando todavía era virgen.

Por supuesto, esa era decisión de Naruto y probablemente no tenía nada que ver con él, pero cualquier oportunidad para antagonizar Amaya era una ventaja definitiva y por primera vez no se sentía ningún escrúpulo en hacer ver que había hecho algo solo para poner a alguien celoso. De hecho, seria genial hacerle pensar que tenía algo que ella no había podido conseguir.

"Lo sabía." admitió la chica en voz baja.

"Supongo que no te lo dijo."

"No. Cuando me acerqué se aparto como si se sintiese culpable. No me lo imagine hasta más tarde."

"Lástima que te lo perdiste." le dijo sin sinceridad. "Si quieres puedo contarte con detalle lo que no pudiste tener. La manera como suena, su sabor, la forma como sus ojos ruedan hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza justo antes de..."

Bueno, ellos no habían tenido sexo. Sin embargo, él había conseguido mucho más que Amaya, lo suficiente para burlarse de ella y tal vez para hacerle creer que habían ido mucho más lejos. Y, normalmente, mantenía las cosas personales para sí mismo muy cautelosamente, pero la tentación cabrear a Amaya era demasiado grande. Si todo esto realmente venia de que estaba siendo inmaduramente celosa, entonces él tampoco iba a ser maduro al respecto. Escuchar que habían estado cerca pero que al final Naruto había acabado separándose de ella le ayudo a ponerse de mejor humor. Más de lo que habría esperado.

La princesita le había dicho que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser amigo de Naruto. Bueno, ciertamente él había hecho mucho más por Naruto que ella, eso seguro. Así que el hecho de que su compañero se hubiese negado le era muy agradable y le dio una sensación sádicamente feliz teniendo en cuenta que estaba realmente empezando a odiar a esta perra. Además, a menos que pensase en un buen plan de escape, está bien que podría ser la última oportunidad que tenía para sentirse superior a otra persona y Amaya era un objetivo prioritario. La pequeña princesa egoísta estaba haciendo esto porque tenía un flechazo con alguien que no lo le correspondía y le culpaba por ello. Y puede ser que no fuese inocente, que _hubiese_ matado a su padre, pero Amaya solo lo utilizaba como excusa para intentar conseguir lo que quería. Era muy parecida a su padre, más de lo que le gustaría.

"¡Cállate! ¿Crees que es fiel a ti solo porque le haces sentir bien? Bueno, no eres el único. Cuando te hayas ido, voy a hacerle olvidar todo sobre ti. Ni siquiera recordará tu nombre. Estoy muy segura que necesitará consuelo después de que se entere de lo que has hecho. "

Terminó su discurso con una gran sonrisa confiada.

Bueno, eso era totalmente posible. Antes el dobe se había visto bastante sorprendido, probablemente seguía aturdido y quizás Amaya podría conseguir consolarlo de alguna manera. Pero lo que esta no sabía es que estaba tratando con alguien que nunca abandonaba a nadie. No estaban juntos de la manera que Amaya pensaba, pero _eran_ amigos y, por muy mal que le tratasen, Naruto nunca se daba por vencido con los amigos.

"Sí." dijo Sasuke sonriéndole de vuelta. "Buena suerte con eso."

* * *

No quiso dejar a Sasuke fuera de su vista ni por un segundo. Pero tan pronto como había tenido la intención de seguir la procesión de Cazadores, uno de ellos negó con la cabeza un "no" mientras blandía una espada con aspecto perverso y le daba una mirada severa.

Al parecer, no habían apreciado el hecho que estaba enfadado por haber detenido a su amigo. Le habían dicho que Sasuke sería llevado a la ciudad más cercana, a medio día de camino hacia el norte, donde se llevará a cabo un juicio para comprobar si era culpable o inocente, pero no le dejaron acompañarles o viajar cerca mientras escoltaban al prisionero.

Podría haber sido tranquilizador ver que lo Cazadores seguían siendo imparciales, pero no podía dejar de recordar la mirada que Sasuke le había dado justo antes de haber sido arrestado. No había sido culpa exactamente, pero sus ojos reflejaban más pánico de lo que un simple error podría explicar. Se había visto sobrepasado y esa mirada le había asustado muchísimo.

Todavía se sentía muy culpable por dejar que se llevasen a su compañero. Quería creer tanto que Sasuke era inocente que había pensado que sería mejor probar su inocencia en lugar de luchar y tener que cuidarse las espaldas por el resto de su viaje por Arrei. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Qué pasa si había leído bien la mirada del Uchiha y había algo de verdad en esas acusaciones? ¿Y si realmente había matado a alguien? Era una idea bastante deprimente. Incluso más deprimente si tenias en cuenta que ahora Sasuke estaba en manos de los cazadores y que podría ser culpado por el crimen. Había malgastado su única oportunidad de ayudarle a pelear y salvarle, quedándose de pie sin hacer nada.

Por supuesto, si Sasuke hubiese estado en su sano juicio habría sido el primero en decirle que ganar en esa situación habría sido imposible.

Probablemente el pelinegro habría sido asesinado a flechazos cuando hubiesen conseguido derribar a los primeros hombres. Su amigo había pasado mucho tiempo intentando meterle en la cabeza de que tenía que pensar antes de actuar, saber cuándo actuar y esperar a una mejor oportunidad, que tal vez había empezado a hacer efecto. Por supuesto, era más fácil hacerlo cuando no era tu vida la que estaba en juego, sino la de alguien que te importaba.

Aún no importaba lo prudente que hubiese sido, seguía sintiéndose desgarrado por dejar que se llevasen a Sasuke sin luchar. Pero tampoco quiso a empeorar las cosas molestando a los cazadores así que espero una hora en el pequeño campo de tréboles azules comiéndose la cabeza con el "que hubiese pasado si" antes de levantarse, agarrar las cosas de ambos y de regresar al camino.

El sol se había puesto en el momento que llegó a la ciudad de la que los Cazadores le habían hablado, pero no le importó. Tan pronto como pudo, encontró un edificio al cual llamaban la cárcel local y fue directamente hacia él. El edificio que encontró no era demasiado grande. Había visto algunos puestos de la policía en el pueblo, en su mayoría eran una única habitación con un escritorio y una o dos celdas. Éste no parecía diferente a los otros, excepto por los dos guardias de pie en la puerta delantera.

Se acercó al edificio con cuidado, esperando que los guardias fuesen tolerantes con él ahora que los Cazadores habían vuelto. Pero antes que se acercase lo suficiente para hablar con ellos, una figura salió de la cárcel, mirando sus pies con el ceño fruncido y dando grandes zancadas en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

"¿Amaya?" gritó Naruto en la confusión.

La chica se detuvo, levantando la cabeza hacia él. Definitivamente era Amaya. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí?

"¡Naruto!"

Ella se acercó a él, sonriéndole como siempre hacía, pero por una vez, podría decir que esa expresión era un poco forzada.

"Uh Amaya, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ella parecía un poco desconcertada cuando no correspondió su sonrisa, sabía que no debía parecer muy feliz de verla. No era nada personal, algunas veces ni siquiera podía fingir una sonrisa.

"¿No te has enterado?" preguntó ella tentativamente.

"¿Enterado de que?"

"Sasuke ha sido capturado por los cazadores."

"Sí, lo sé. Estaba allí. ¿Cómo _tú_ lo sabes?"

"Puede que esto sea difícil para ti. Tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar un poco más privado."

"Aquí está bien." argumentó cuando la sensación de hundimiento seguía empeorando. "Necesito saber que pasa."

Amaya tomó una respiración profunda, una expresión de dolorosa se formó en su rostro, pero al igual que la sonrisa, se veía algo forzada.

"Después de la última vez que nos vimos me enteré de que, después de todo, mi padre no huyó para escapar de sus acreedores. Fue asesinado, Naruto. Por Sasuke."

"¡¿Qué?!"

No podía ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Sasuke estaba acusado de matar al padre de Amaya? ¿Pero entonces eso significaba que...?

"¿Fuiste tú quien envió a los cazadores tras nosotros?"

Ahora la expresión de la chica parecía genuinamente sorprendida. "No tras de ti, nunca haría nada que pudiese hacerte daño. Tenía la esperanza de que no siguieses viajando con él, pero fue en vano, me aseguré de decirles que no tenías nada que ver con el crimen. Ahora te das cuenta de que estabas acompañando a un asesino... Me siento doblemente aliviado de que por fin lo hayan capturado. Una persona así no es de fiar".

No estaba seguro de sí debería enfadarse o no por eso. Una parte de él seguía preguntándose si realmente su compañero era culpable, pero Amaya debía haber tenido una razón muy convincente para sospechar de él. Pero ¿por qué Sasuke haría eso?

Bueno, Sasuke no era normalmente la persona más justa del mundo. En el pasado, había tomado asunto con sus propias manos y a veces la muerte había sido el resultado final. Pero no importa cuán odioso y equivocada hubiese sido en aquel entonces, siempre tuvo sus razones para hacerlo. Él no mataba a nadie por diversión, no importa lo loco que hubiese estado. ¿Entonces por qué al padre de Amaya ...?

Y entonces comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo. ¿Qué ganaba su amigo matando al padre de Amaya? Bueno, principalmente su libertad.

Mierda.

"Naruto, por favor." continuó la chica. "Deja que te lleve en donde me estoy alojando. Quiero que sepas por que estoy haciendo esto."

Lo sabía, Sasuke había matado a su padre, ¿quién no quería justicia por algo así? Pero por muy culpable que se sintiese y por mucho que quisiese sentir compasión por su pérdida, no podía obligarse a hacerlo en este momento.

"No puedo. Tengo que hablar con él."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Amaya con un flash rápido de ira. "No es tu amigo. No es más que un animal rabioso. _Mató_ a mi padre."

"Simplemente tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento mucho Amaya."

La pelinegra no parecía muy complacida y después de un par de intentos inútiles para hacerle venir con ella, acabó yéndose con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke se despertó por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse no se molestó en levantarse. Probablemente seguía siendo demasiado tarde en noche para arrastrarlo hacia su juicio así que probablemente era Amaya otra vez, preparada para otra maldita pelea. Y si era ella, podía burlarse de ella tanto de espaldas como de pie.

"Tu celda es mucho mejor que la mía."

Los ojos negros se abrieron de golpe y su cabeza se volvió hacia la voz familiar.

Naruto estaba de pie junto a las barras, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y viéndose muy cansado y tenso. Se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes sintiendo un leve aguijón de dolor de su pierna. Los ojos azules lestaban evitando con claridad conectar con los suyos.

No sabía muy bien qué decir. Pero en realidad no importaba, obviamente el dobe había venido aquí a decirle algo.

Eventualmente, levantó la mirada.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

Lanzó un par de miradas furtivas por detrás de su compañero para intentar detectar cualquier riesgo de fisgones.

"No te preocupes. Los guardias están fuera, no van a ser capaces de escucharnos. No quiero darte una excusa para mentir."

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. Bueno, realmente le conocía bien.

"Sí."

La cara del blondo se puso roja de la ira.

"¡Joder, Sasuke! ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?"

"Dime el mundo no es mejor sin ese tipo." desafió.

"¿Y qué? ¡No eres tu el que tiene que decidirlo!"

"Entonces, ¿quién tendría?" preguntó bruscamente.

"¡Fuiste tú el que me dijo que no podía ir por ahí cambiando la forma de pensar de la gente solo porque no estoy de acuerdo con ella! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso y matar a ese hombre solo porque te convenía?

"Gracias a eso ahora tu preciosa Amaya es una mujer libre, ¿no? Y no te olvides que si no lo hubiese hecho te hubiesen ejecutado por ser un idiota en medio de la plaza principal."

"Entonces, ¿lo hiciste por mí?"

"Eso no importa."

"¡Por supuesto que si! Si mataste a alguien para salvarme..."

"¡Ni te atrevas a sentirse culpable por esto!" espetó el pelinegro. "Yo decidí hacerlo, es mi problema. No interfieras ahora por simple culpabilidad. Me ocuparé yo mismo de esto."

"¿Qué quieres decir con `ahora`? ¿Te refieres a lo del camino? ¡Te hubiesen matado allí!"

Tenía razón, pero, obviamente, se sentía un poco amargo pensar en eso. Naruto estaba en lo cierto, habían estado superados en número. Y, además, no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda, él siempre se preocupaba por si mismo. Siempre había odiado confiar en la otra gente, por lo no debería enfadarse por ello.

"Yo no... Yo no quería..."

"No le hagas daño a ti mismo, dobe. No te culpo por no haber peleado."

"Yo estoy empezando a hacerlo" murmuró el rubio. "Sabes cuál es la pena por asesinato, ¿verdad?"

"Dudo que sea una paliza a plena luz del día." respondió con sarcasmo.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo vas a salir de eso?" preguntó Naruto ignorando el último comentario. "¿Cómo vas a escapar de que te manden a morir?"

"Asumo que primero va a ver algún tipo de juicio. De la forma que he entendido, es mi palabra contra la de Reizo. Me gustaría verlos intentar desenterrar algún tipo de evidencia real en mi contra. "entonces pensó en lo que su amigo acababa de decir." Espera, ¿ _quieres_ que salga de esta? "

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" exclamó el ojiazul. "Nunca debiste hacerlo, pero tampoco creo que merezcas morir por ello."

No importa que le hubiese dicho Amaya, Naruto seguía siendo su amigo, incluso cuando le había dicho en la cara que era un asesino, seguía confiando en él completamente. A pesar de que en el pasado le había perdonado por un montón de cosas malas, su mente todavía tenía la duda que quizá con esto se había sobrepasado.

Aún que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

"No tienen nada concreto." aseguró el pelinegro. "Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

"Puedo ayudarte." dijo el blondo.

"Te he dicho que no te metas."

"¡Y yo te digo que no me importa una mierda!"

"Naruto..."

Pero antes de que pudiese acabar la frase el de ojos azules se tambaleó hacia atrás, como si una fuerza invisible hubiese cortado los músculos impidiéndole mantenerse en pie. Pero duró un par de segundos. Naruto volvió a levantar la cabeza, pero cuando vio su cara, solo pudo gemir con molestia.

"Joder, justo lo que me faltaba." murmuró el moreno.

Kurama le dio una sonrisa muy satisfecha antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y comprobaba la resistencia de las barras que le mantenían cautivo de una manera casual.

"A esto es a lo que me refería cuando dije día feliz." dijo el zorro. "El muy presumido Uchiha encerrado y a punto de ser enviado a su muerte sin que yo tenga que mover ni un solo dedo."

"Pensé que me querías vivo."

"Dije que Naruto se enfadaría conmigo si te mataba."

"¿Y crees que esto le enfadará menos?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"En realidad, sí. Me sorprende que aún te quiera vivo, pero estás a punto de conseguir lo que te mereces. Sabía que algo como esto acabaría pasando, ahora ni siquiera puedes salvarte a ti mismo."

"Sabes que eso es una completa mentira, ¿verdad? Además, todavía se preocupa por mí."

"Lo sé, molesto, ¿verdad? Sigue preocupándose, pero me pregunto si le importas lo mismo que antes de que llegaran los cazadores y te encerrasen por matar a un indefenso anciano."

"Lo haces sonar como si ese tipo fuese inocente." dijo Sasuke con disgusto. "Le estaban golpeando y le iba a matar simplemente por mirar a una maldita chica. Además, iba a vender a su hija por dinero. Aunque supongo que puedo entender el porqué después de haberla conocido. "añadió en voz baja.

"Entre tú y yo." dijo Kurama apoyándose en las barras " Yo también hubiese caído en la tentación de matarle. Pero ya sabes, Naruto tiene esta cosa sobre el honor..."

"Te estás burlando de mi."

"Sí."

"¿Es todo lo que has venido a hacer?"

"Como si la tentación de regodearse no fuese suficiente." bromeó el demonio. "Pero eres inteligente, por lo menos te doy ese crédito. Sabes que puedo ayudarte, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y cómo lo sé?" preguntó con cautela.

"A diferencia de ti, todavía tengo algo de poder. Podría ayudarte a salir de aqui y podrirás escapar. Sería muy fácil para mí. Puedo asegurarte que nadie me verá y Naruto estará igual de sorprendido que los demás mañana. Hasta que, por supuesto, encuentre la nota le dejarás en su bolsa diciéndole lo que ha pasado."

"¿Y cuál es el truco?"

"Realmente ninguno. Solo tienes que irte y no molestarme de nuevo."

"Quieres que me vaya para siempre." terminó el pelinegro. "Me resulta difícil creer que me quieras lejos de Naruto. Como has dicho, podría morir de una manera de la cual Naruto no te podría culpar, incluso este puede que es justo a pesar de lo que acaba de decir, ¿entonces por que liberarme si voy a salir de tu camino de igual forma? "

"Que te libere no solo hará que Naruto esté más feliz, sino que también le hará confiar más en mi, le podré demostrar mi utilidad. Me ayudará a mantenerme despierto."

"Se te está acabando el poder." se dio cuenta Sasuke. "Él dejó de meditar y te estás quedando sin energía."

"Ya lo vez. Te libero, escapas para siempre, y todos salimos ganando. Tú sigues vivo y yo consigo una alimentación regular una vez que Naruto se dé cuenta que soy su único aliado real. Esto lo soluciona todo, ¿verdad? "

"Sigo sin estar convencido de que vaya a morir aquí." dijo el Uchiha" Y si de verdad piensas de que voy a ayudarte a convencer a Naruto para que vuelva a darte de comer podría incluso reír."

El zorro no parecía para nada satisfecho por su negativa.

"Continua sorprendiéndome por que te esfuerzas tanto en seguir con él. Después de todo, en el pasado te negaste un montón de veces a ser su amigo."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Eso no era para nada lo que había querido decir.

"Solo no quiero que consigas lo que quieres, eso es todo."

Kurama le miró de cerca, los rojos ojos rasgados clavados en su casi incómodamente en él.

"No creo que sea la única razón por la que te niegas. Sé que hay más que eso.

"¿Sabes?" dijo confiado. "Simplemente no creo que importe, tampoco pienso aceptar a menos que tengas algo mejor que ofrecer. Ya estoy harto de la gente venga aquí sólo para burlarse de mí."

"Está bien. Pero, tarde o temprano, acabará entendiendo que es mejor mantenerme despierto, tanto si lo quieres como si no. Cuando llegue el momento, me pregunto cuál de los dos lazos es más importante para él, si el tuyo o el mí."

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa impresionada. "Bueno, hasta que encuentres la forma de chuparle la polla, creo que te llevo ventaja."

"Materia física." desestimo el demonio. "Estás confundiendo deseos y necesidades. Él necesita más que eso y lo sabes. Necesita un amigo de verdad."

"¿Me pregunto cual de nosotros dos parece más real?" preguntó maliciosamente. "Soy el único que puede hablar con él y caminar a su lado. Tú no eres más que una voz insustancial que ya no puede escuchar."

"No te burles Uchiha, lo lamentarás cuando pierdas."

"Realmente lo dudo."

"¿Dudar el qué?" preguntó Naruto mientras parpadear rápidamente, de vuelta con sus brillantes ojos azules. "¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

El moreno suspiró. "Realmente odio a ese zorro".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Se ofreció a ayudarme. Me negué."

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"No me gustaban las condiciones." respondió simplemente.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño. "Si logramos sacarte de aquí, voy a golpearte realmente fuerte."

"Y otra vez con el 'nosotros'." dijo con cansancio. "Ya te lo dije, voy a arreglarlo yo solo, no te metas."

"Quisiste que te ayudase en el camino, ¿por qué no ahora?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que ya hemos hablado de esto. Mira, tenias razón, empezar una pelea allí era un suicido. Es mejor así." terminó el Uchiha con determinación.

El rubio frunció el ceño, se veía bastante frustrado y enfadado, pero no podía permitirse que le importase.

* * *

Naruto entró en su habitación y dejó caer su bolsa al suelo. La habitación era oscuro y, de alguna manera, no le parecía para nada atractiva. No es que fuera horrible, sin duda había dormido en sitios peores. Tal vez era el silencio. No es que Sasuke fuese un gran conversador, pero esta era la primera vez que tenía toda una habitación para sí solo en mucho tiempo. Normalmente podía oír el eco de la bolsa de Sasuke contra el suelo, hablarian un poco antes de comer y después su compañero se iría en dirección al baño, poco después se empezaría a escuchar el ruido de la bañera, o de la ducha si esta no estaba disponible. Ahí es cuando usualmente se tomaba una siesta, conciliando el sueño con los sonidos del agua correr.

Oh, por supuesto que había pasado noches solo. La última vez fue durante su pelea, y la primera cuando había estado en encarcelado...

El Uzumaki suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás de él con el pie. Se empujó hacia adelante, cruzando la habitación para acabar sentándose en la cama. Era una cama pequeña ya que esta había sido la última habitación disponible. Si Sasuke estuviese con él estarían peleando por quien se quedaba con la cama. O incluso podrían acabar decidiendo compartirla. Tampoco hubiese sido la primera vez, sin embargo, hubiese sido la primera en una cama tan pequeña. Prácticamente tendrían que estar pegados el uno al otro. No es que le hubiese importado, era el pelinegro quien seguramente tendría problemas de que la gente le tocase mientras dormía. Pero probablemente se hubiese aguantado, sobre todo si le acababa convenciéndole de que valdría la pena.

Rodó los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Debería estar cabreado con Sasuke, realmente deseaba estarlo. La última vez que se había enfadado con él habían acabado separándose, y apesar de que tenía muy buenas razones para estar cabreado con él, le era difícil estarlo cuando estaba preocupado. No importa lo que le dijese, no tuvo derecho a matar al padre de Amaya. Incluso aún que la justificación fuese mucho más generosa de lo que acostumbraba a cuando hacia cosas de este tipo, pero todavía seguía estando equivocado. Pero ¿habría muerto allí si no lo hubiese hecho? ¿Seguiría Amaya con Saicho? Era una gran posibilidad. Sin embargo, la idea era algo difícil de tragar.

De cualquier forma, ya fuese bueno o malo, lo que realmente le preocuparse en ese momento era que el padre de Amaya murió por su bien y, al parecer, Sasuke iba por el mismo camino. Era muy fácil que su compañero le dijese que no tenía que sentirse culpable. Probablemente el Uchiha tuvo otras mejores maneras de hacer las cosas, pero no quería que fuese castigado por lo que había hecho. En cierto modo, le enfermaba pensar que estaba perdonando a un asesino, pero por otro lado le enfermaba mucho más dejar morir a Sasuke por ello. Así que sólo había una cosa por hacer, asegurarse que su amigo no moría.

Había dolido que Sasuke le dijese que no interfiriese. Era muy posible que estuviese enfadado por no haberle ayudado en un primer momento, pero había admitido que luchar en ese momento hubiese sido un suicidio. ¿Por qué de repente decidió que no necesitaba su ayuda? Típico de él. Seguía sin aceptar la ayuda de los demás, no podía creer que no hubiese cambiado en nada desde que se había ido de la aldea. Aquella vez, en lugar de quedarse y recibir la ayuda de sus amigos, huyó y cerró su corazón a los sentimientos que creía que debilitarían su resolución. Pensó que como no le había ido muy bien habría aprendido la lección. Pero al parecer, no contó.

Incluso había rechazado Kurama. Se sorprendió al escuchar que el zorro se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero por lo visto, no se habían entendido.

Se incorporó de nuevo y se sentó en medio de la cama con las piernas dobladas debajo de él. Entonces _obligó_ a su mente a calmarse. Cosa que no era fácil. No quería meditar, sólo quería aclarar su mente para intentar recuperar algún tipo de contacto. Kurama había querido ayudarle, y Sasuke se había negado al trato que le había ofrecido. Bueno, si su amigo no iba a aceptar, entonces tal vez podrían hacer su propio trato.

"Este no es el momento para estar callado, Kurama. Sasuke está en un gran problema."

Había intentado, una y otra vez, hablar con el zorro desde que habían despertado y aunque le sentía un poco mejor que antes, no era una gran mejoría. Ya no era como una gran nada, era como si hubiese algo que le separaba, como una pared.

"Vamos, Sasuke es demasiado terco. Necesita tu ayuda aun que no lo reconozca. _Necesito_ tu ayuda. Haré lo que sea."

Si no hubiese estado concentrado, se lo hubiese perdido. Había una especie de presencia, justo al otro lado de esa pared, era muy difícil sentirla y muy, muy débil.

"Sé que puedes oírme." continuó. "Sasuke me dijo que sabes todo lo que me pasa, incluso cuando no estás en el control. Así que aún que no pueda oírte, quiero decirte que no voy a dejarle morir. Tanto como si me ayudas, como si no, va a salir de esto. Y si me vas a ayudar, voy a necesitar alguna señal para saber que puedo apoyarme en ti. "

Sintió una especie de algo, se concentró en esa presencia aún más. Casi podía sentir algún tipo de emoción. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, trató de profundidad en la emoción un poco más, pero cuando la reconoció se dio cuenta que no valió el esfuerzo.

Kurama estaba enfadado.

Naruto se desplomó en la cama y abrió los ojos.

"Realmente necesitáis resolver vuestro problema."

Al parecer, Sasuke había logrado enfadar a Kurama y por eso se negaba a ayudar. Por supuesto que podía estar molesto por su culpa y por su incapacidad para comunicarse correctamente, pero no podía estar seguro de nada.

Así que probablemente estaba por su cuenta. Pero no importa, Sasuke dijo que necesitaban una prueba para demostrar que era culpable y parecía bastante seguro de que evidencia no existia. Bueno, si eso era cierto, tal vez no había de qué preocuparse. Pero Amaya y Reizo tenían que tener _algo_ , de lo contrario ¿por qué pasar por todo esto si al final el Uchiha no saldría culpable?

Así que el plan consistía en averiguar acerca de cualquier prueba y ver si Sasuke tenia alguna oportunidad.

Naruto gimió. Realmente le gustaría tener un plan mejor.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** No esperé que este capitulo fuese tan largo. Las escenas se alargaron mucho más de lo que planeé en un principio.

Muchos sabias que la cosa se iba a poner serio. ¿Soy yo o se nota mucho lo mucho que me divierto al escribir las peleas de puteo o como a mí me gusta llamarlas Sasuke Vs Amaya Ronda 1 y Sasuke Vs Kurama Ronda 3? Bueno, parece que Sasuke va ganando en ambos frentes, aun que en la de Kurama es discutible, a saber si es buena idea cabrear al demonio zorro.

De todas formas, ahora le toca a Naruto descubrir en que clases de problemas esta metido su compañero y quizá encontrar una forma de sacarle de ellos, aun que de momento Sasuke no quiere aceptar su ayuda.

¡Estad alerta!

 **Notas traductora** : Y una vez más vuelvo a dejaros el capitulo semanal. Esta vez a tiempo.

¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Amaya ha tenido lo que se merecía? Para mi gusto no, ojala esa perra sufra mucho más. ¿Y qué hay de Sasuke? ¿Logrará salir por su cuenta? Lo dudo, pero nunca se sabe, es un Uchiha. ¿Y Naruto? Pobrecito, es el que más está sufriendo a mi parecer, esta hecho un lio. ¿Kurama? Realmente no quiere que sigan viajando juntos, más vale que no se salga con la suya.

Dejadme saber lo que pensáis y como cada semana ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! ¡Se os quiere!

¡Hasta la próxima!

Bye Bye.


	41. El acto 4

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 15**

 **El acto**

 **Capítulo 4/5**

Era fácil decir que conseguiría arreglarlo todo y que salvaría a Sasuke, pero cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, después de una noche de sueño inquieto, se sentó en la cama de su habitación, mirando a sus pies e intentó averiguar cómo exactamente iba a lograr hacer esta pequeña hazaña. Supuso que su mayor problema era que averiguar cosas no era exactamente su fuerte. Resolver misterios y hurgar información era definitivamente más cosa de Sasuke. Lamentablemente, a causa de que era a él a quien tenía que salvar, no podría recibir su ayuda.

La manera más obvia era ir y preguntarle directamente a Amaya qué pruebas tenia contra su compañero. Y bien, no era la forma más sigilosa de encontrar algo, pero _era_ la más directa, además ese enfoque directo ayudaría a centrar su cabeza. Aparte, Amaya aún no sabía que quería ayudar a Sasuke. Podía hacerle creer que quería saberlo para su propia tranquilidad. El rubio frunció el ceño.

Su compañero ya le había dicho que era tan retorcido como una tabla de planchar, seguramente Amaya vería a través de él de inmediato, pero no tenía otra cosa mejor que intentar.

* * *

Después de vestirse y empacar sus cosas, dejó el hostal y comenzó a preguntar a la gente del pueblo el paradero de Amaya. Descubrió un pedazo de información interesante. El juicio de Sasuke estaba fijado para esta tarde. Bueno, ciertamente eran eficientes. Era raro que un juicio fuese tan rápido, pero al parecer, aquí la justicia no se hacía esperar, supuso que probablemente pensaban que era un método más amable para la víctima o porque no querían que el acusado se quedase en la cárcel por mucho tiempo. Desafortunadamente esto le daba muy poco tiempo para encontrar la supuesta evidencia. En parte, gracias a las noticias sobre el próximo juicio que tendría lugar en el pueblo, los lugareños apuntaban en la dirección de la acusadora de Sasuke sin demasiado esfuerzo. Probablemente un juicio por asesinato era lo más emocionante que había visto este pueblo en años. Afortunadamente, Amaya no estaba en casa de ningún rico conocido así que sería más fácil dar con ella. Ella había terminado en otro hostal, simple, aunque mucho más grande que el suyo.

Cuando le abrió la puerta, la chica le recibió con una brillante sonrisa y esta vez se _obligó_ a devolvérsela. Sin embargo, ella no pareció darse cuenta de que más que una sonrisa había sido una mueca.

"¡Naruto! Oh, estoy tan contenta de verte. Te veías un poco enfermo anoche, estaba tan preocupado por ti."

Sonaba muy sincero, y ese era el problema. Amaya no estaba haciendo nada malo. Resultaba que al malo era a quien quería salvar y se sentía muy culpable por estar aquí. Sasuke había matado a su padre, que tenía todo el derecho a querer la justicia por eso. Y aquí estaba él, a punto de hacer algo para negarle esa justicia sólo porque el asesino era su amigo.

"Sí, me tomó por sorpresa." le dijo con sinceridad.

"Puedo imaginármelo." respondió con simpatía. "Por favor, adelante. Reizo está fuera, en la ciudad haciendo algunos negocios, así que tenemos un poco de intimidad."

Se preguntó si tal vez debería estar siguiendo al mayordomo en lugar de tratar de sacarle información de Amaya. Sin duda, el único negocio que podría estar haciendo debía tener relación con el juicio. Pero bueno, ya estaba aquí, siempre podría intentar encontrar Reizo dentro de un rato.

Entró en la habitación amplia y se sentó en un sillón frente a un exuberante ventanal. Amaya se acomodó a su lado, tomando su mano entre las suyas. La dejó hacer ya que pensó que alejarla sería demasiado brusco, además era un poco reconfortante.

"Siento que te enterases de la forma que lo hiciste." comenzó. "Pero me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que ya no estás viajando con un asesino."

Sonaba muy preocupada, cosa que era agradable, molesto y extraño, todo a la vez. Siempre se sentía agradable que alguien se preocupase por su bienestar, le molestaba que pensase que Sasuke era algún tipo de psicópata y que no podía cuidar de sí mismo, y extraño porque para alguien que acaba de encontrar al asesino de su padre parecía mucho más preocupado por su seguridad que enfadada por lo de su padre. Por supuesto que podría ser su imaginación.

La chica levanto una de sus manos para poder tocar su rostro.

"Tienes un corte, te lo vi allí anoche. Te lo hizo Sasuke, ¿verdad?"

Con aire ausente, Naruto toco el corte ya medio sanado en su frente. Había olvidado que estaba allí.

"Uh, sí, pero estábamos combatiendo. Ya sabes, como un entrenamiento. No fue un ataque porque si."

"Pero podría haberlo hecho. Naruto, Sasuke es peligroso. Ahora debes saberlo".

Bien, eso ya lo sabía, pero no de la manera que Amaya estaba insinuando. Bueno, no al menos hasta hace poco.

"Hemos estado viajando durante más de tres meses," señaló " y todavía no ha tratado de matarme. Mira Amaya, _conozco_ a Sasuke, realmente no es una mala persona."

"Mató a mi padre." le recordó la pelinegra.

"¿Cómo sabes que eso es cierto?" preguntó.

"Reizo lo vio." respondió con prontitud. "Mi padre salió de casa y Reizo lo siguió por curiosidad. Se las arregló para mantenerse oculto mientras sucedía, pero lo vio todo."

"Confías en Reizo, ¿verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"

"Está bien, así que es la palabra de Reizo contra la de Sasuke ¿no? ¿Es eso suficiente para culparle?"

"Tenemos... otros recursos." admitió cuidado.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No importa. Lo que importante es que es culpable, ¿cómo no puedes entender eso?"

"Lo entiendo." dijo el rubio con sinceridad. "Lo entiendo, realmente lo hago. Y siento mucho lo de tu padre Amaya, seguro que le querías un montón. Pero ahora estás mandando a matar alguien que _me_ importa".

"¿Todavía te preocupas por él?" preguntó la de ojos verdes con incredulidad. " _Es_ un asesino, te lo prometo. No puedo creer que un par de momentos de indiscreción te puedan lavar el cerebro de esa manera."

"¿Indiscreción?"

Amaya se miró las manos.

"Sé que vosotros dos tienes una ah... relación especial. Sé cómo te sientes acerca de él por todas esas cosas que hacéis juntos" volvió a levantar la mirada para mirarle a los ojos " pero eso no tiene que nublar tu juicio. Teniendo en cuanta la situación en la que estabas supongo que es natural que busques comodidad allá donde puedas. Pero creo que si hubieses estado en la misma situación con cualquier otra persona, el resultado habría sido el mismo."

Los ojos de azules se fueron ampliando lentamente mientras más hablaba la chica. ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía? ¿Había hablado con Sasuke y este se lo había dicho? Bueno, eso era bastante improbable, a menos que el pelinegro hubiese tenido una razón muy convincente para soltarlo. Tal vez lo había descubierto ella sola. Bueno, fuese como fuese, estaba bastante asombrado. Pero lo que dijo al final le dejo claramente aun más sorprendido. No es que fuese nada de lo que nunca hubiese pensado antes. Se había preguntado si podría acabar en la misma relación extraña si hubiese sido con otro hombre con el que hubiese tenido que pasar tanto tiempo y estaba bastante seguro de que no habría tenido los mismos resultados.

"Piensa en ello." insistió Amaya. "Estuve tentada dos veces para pedirte que viajaras conmigo. Una justo antes de irme de Adessa, pero Reizo insistió en que no seríamos capaces de cruzar la frontera si no teníamos papeles para ti. Casi te pregunté de nuevo en Saolin. Pero no pude preguntártelo la primera noche y luego me dejaste para reunirse con Sasuke. Sin embargo, imagínate si hubieses dejado Adessa conmigo en vez de con Sasuke, hubiésemos tenido la misma oportunidad para conocernos, pero nuestra conexión hubiese sido una mucho más profundo que la que tienes con tu supuesto amigo. Hubiera sido real, no esa cosa forzada que tiene con él. ¡Estoy segura! "

Estaba impresionado, no sabía qué decir. Por supuesto que sabía que le gustaba a la chica pero esto era mucho más intenso de lo que había imaginado. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que había dicho? Había pensado de estar en la misma situación con otro chico y estaba seguro que no habría sido lo mismo. Pero si hubiese estado con Amaya, alguien que obviamente se preocupaba profundamente por él y no tenía miedo en hacérselo saber. ¿Habrían acabado siendo igual de cercanos?

Intento pensar seriamente en ello, de mientras que Amaya se sentó y observó su rostro, ansiosa por algún tipo de reacción positiva. Trató de imaginar pasar por las mismas cosas con ella y en cómo podría haber sido diferente. No sólo en la parte íntima, también en toda la aventura que habían tenido hasta el momento. Bueno, no habría sido una gran aventura ya que la chica viajaba principalmente a través de casas de ricos conocidos, que era probablemente hubiese sido algo bueno ya que no podía imaginarla soportando la indignación de viajar por la frontera en horno de metal, ni de ser parte de un espectáculo en un burdel, ni de estar atrapada en la oscuridad mientras huían de un monstruo, tampoco hubiese podido cargar con él después de que Kurama casi le provocase un derrame cerebral mientras se despertaba. Por supuesto, probablemente ella no tendría tantas peleas con Kurama como, tampoco le torturaría mientras estaba bajo los efectos de unas bayas, ni tampoco le trataría con un desdén desagradable porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser amable con la gente, pero esto era un resumen muy leve de todas las cosas que les habían pasado.

Además, si se hubiese ido con ella no hubiese conseguido ser amigo de Sasuke.

En ese preciso momento que todo encajó en su cerebro. No eran las cosas físicas lo que hacía que su relación fuese extraordinaria. Era una cercanía que había surgido por ser simplemente como eran y de empujarse el unos al otro a través de los obstáculos. Lo que se había desarrollado entre ellos no podía repetirse con nadie más porque no nadie era como Sasuke. Superponer cualquier otra persona en su lugar, sin importar si se tratara de una chica guapa a la que le gustaba, no habría tenido los mismos resultados. Quizá hubiese podido conocer a Amaya mucho mejor, pero francamente, hasta el momento, incluso cuando ella realmente se preocupan por él, ni por asomo sentía que hubiese alcanzado ese nivel de cercanía con ella.

Para bien o para mal.

"Me gustaría poder hacerlo Amaya, pero Sasuke y yo tenemos una historia. Estoy seguro de que no ha sido la mejor historia, pero estoy seguro que arreglar las cosas malas que pasan entre nosotros es más importante. Eso es lo que le hace especial. Él es un amigo único, y eso significa mucho más para mí de lo que piensas. "

La chica frunció el ceño. "Pensé que te gustaba."

"Me gustas. Pero decir que hubiese pasado lo mismo con cualquier otra persona es un poco insultante, la verdad."

"No con cualquier persona. "dijo en voz baja. "Naruto, quise decir si hubieses estado _conmigo_. Y puedo demostrártelo. Una vez el juicio haya terminado puedes viajar con nosotros como había planeado. Podemos llegar a conocernos mejor y sé que llegare a gustarte igual que tú me gustas."

"¿Después del juicio? ¿Quieres decir que una vez que Sasuke esté muerto?" preguntó el ojiazul un poco desilusionado por la forma tan indiferente que había soltado una cosa tan seria.

"Bueno, no quiero ser muy bruta, pero sí, una vez que estés libre de él podrás llegar a entender lo mucho mejor que es estar en compañía de personas que realmente te aprecian. Y si quieres, una vez que llegue a mi destino puedes quedarte conmigo. Voy a necesitar un compañero para las futuras dificultades que me enfrentaré allí. Creo que prosperar con un verdadero aliado me ayudaría mucho".

"No necesitas una manta de seguridad Amaya." dijo. "Dijiste que eras feliz de por fin estar por ti misma."

"Siempre podría ser más feliz." respondió ella con una sonrisa triste. "Sobre todo teniendo en cuanta lo que está por venir."

No importa qué, parecía que no podía disuadirla y se estaba empezando a preguntar qué era lo que estaba logrando aquí. Estaba fallando completamente en decirle que no estaba y nunca estaría interesado en ella, sin duda nunca recibiría el mensaje. Ella era agradable, hermosa y cariñosa, todo lo que debería querer, pero ahora no estaba interesado en ella de la misma manera que ella estaba en él. No sentía el mismo sentimiento por ella y tampoco no se sentía muy cómodo cerca suyo. Amaya no era su tipo. Pero sabía que diciéndole esto probablemente solo conseguiría entristecerla o hacerla enfadar y sin duda nada de esto ayudaría a Sasuke. Su amigo era el responsable de la muerte de su padre y este era un problema completamente diferente que probablemente empeoraría si la enfadaba.

"Realmente lo siento." repitió Naruto. "Mira, mejor me voy."

Amaya asintió. "Está bien, pero por favor, piensa en ello. Quiero decir, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significaría si decides venir con nosotros."

No podía pensar en una cosa peor que hacer. Incluso cuando se puso en pie se sintió un poco mareado ante la idea de viajar con un constante recordatorio de la muerte de Sasuke a su lado.

"No podría hacerlo." se dijo a sí mismo.

No quería enfadarla pero tampoco quería darle esperanzas. Sobre todo cuando no había manera de que algo funcionase entre ellos, ni siquiera como amigos después de esto. Tuvo que recordarse que no era su culpa. Una vez más, ella estaba buscando justicia por su padre, eso no era malo. Pero eso no significaba se sintiese bien ante la idea de dejar a Sasuke morir.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó la pelinegra mirándole con una expresión abatida.

"Te dije que entiendo porqué vas tras Sasuke, es lo que hay que hacer, así que no te culpo ni nada, ¿cómo podría? Pero como he dicho, esto podría resultar con la muerte de alguien importante para mí, simplemente no puedo encogerme de hombros y seguir adelante. Estar cerca tuya me va a recordar constantemente lo que pase aquí. Y sé que no es justo, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme de esa manera. "

A juzgar por el ceño fruncido marcado profundamente en sus rasgos bonitos parecía que Amaya no lograba entenderle.

"Sé que dijiste que no lo estabas haciendo, pero realmente suena a que me estas culpando." dijo la chica.

"No lo hago, de verdad. Además," continuó dándole una breve sonrisa, "esto no se trata ni de ti ni de mi. Sé que seguramente has estado deprimida por lo de tu padre, pero sé que Reizo estará a tu lado. Podría haber sido agradable llegar a conocernos mejor y estoy muy contento de que tú también lo pensaras, pero tienes cosas más importantes de las qué preocuparte."

No parecía que la chica fue a decir algo más y no podía culparla. Después de todo tenía que estar sintiéndose bastante vulnerables al enterarse de lo de su padre y confesarle todas esas cosas a él. Así que se reunió su más tranquilizadora sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¡Naruto, espera!"

Se detuvo y se volvió con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta, la expresión de la chica era casi desesperada.

"¿Qué pasa si lo que acababa sucediendo no acaba con la muerte de Sasuke?"

"¿Eh?"

Ella rompió el contacto visual y se mordió el labio por un segundo, como si no estuviera muy segura de si continuar.

"Bueno, sé que él cometió el crimen, te lo dije. Sin embargo, no puedo estar completamente segura de que tenemos la información suficiente para una condenarlo, no lo sabremos hasta el juicio. Sólo quería saber si el que viajes conmigo depende de si Sasuke es condenado o no. "

Bueno, esa era una manera totalmente confusa de preguntarle si iría con ella si su amigo no moría. Y un poco redundante. Pero por supuesto, si liberaban a Sasuke, seguiría viajando con él.

"Ehh, no. Lo siento. Si liberan a Sasuke entonces seguiría con él, como siempre."

"Incluso después de todo lo que te he dicho, después de todo lo que ha hecho, después de todo yo..." Amaya sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "No te entiendo. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con él?"

Había intentado hacérselo saber, que pudiese ver lo que él veía en Sasuke para sí se diese cuenta de la importancia de su vínculo con su amigo... y había fracasado miserablemente. Definitivamente era algo difícil de explicar a alguien externo.

"Porque él me necesita. Y de alguna manera, yo también le necesito, supongo."

"Él no te merece." dijo la pelinegra en voz baja.

Naruto sonrió, la primera sonrisa de verdad en todo lo que llevaban de día.

"Ahí tienes razón."

"Cuando esto termine, ¿dónde irás?" le preguntó.

Estuvo a punto de decirle su plan y por donde viajarían, pero la expresión de la chica le detuvo.

No sabía cómo iba a terminar todo esto y contarle Amaya por donde iban quizá sería contraproducente. Eso, por supuesto, si conseguía liberar a Sasuke.

"Directo al norte." mintió. "Es la forma más rápida de llegar a la frontera. Sasuke me dijo que era la mejor de llegar desde aquí."

El Uchiha le había dicho muchas veces antes que era un mal mentiroso, pero Amaya asintió y trató de sonreír.

"Bueno, quizás esto no será adiós para siempre."

"Eh, sí." respondió con incertidumbre.

Al dejar la habitación de Amaya se sintió mucho peor que cuando había entrado.

* * *

Después de su conversación confusa y extraña con Amaya trató de encontrar a Reizo por la ciudad. Hablando con la chica no había funcionado para nada. Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón, quizá no era lo suficientemente retorcido para conseguir manipular a la gente. Normalmente solo bastaba con ser él mismo para enterarse de cosas. Y cierto era que Amaya no solo había sido bastante abierta confesándole lo mucho que le gustaba, cosa que había sido una novedad impactante para él, sino que también le había contado un par de cosas sobre el caso y había descubierto que no había tantas pruebas contra Sasuke como había pensado. Su encuentro con Amaya le había dado dolor de cabeza. Sabía que había dejado escapar cosas importantes, pero no podía profundizar o encontrar esas cosas. Había sido una corazonada y ahora se sentía inútil y estúpido. Pues bueno, el interrogatorio no había funcionado. Tal vez algo de espionaje podrían tener mejores resultados.

La ciudad no era demasiado enorme. No era aún mucho más grande que los dos últimos pueblos donde había estado, pero todavía le costaría su trabajo encontrar a Reizo entre toda la gente. Pensó que tal vez ya habría vuelto a la posada y justo cuando estaba a punto de renunciar le vio, estaba delante de otro hombre en un callejón entre dos edificios, aparentemente estaban hablando.

El rubio estuvo a penas un segundo en su vista antes de dar un paso y aplastarse contra una pared. Se arriesgo a sacar un poco la cabeza para ver si alguno de los dos hombres se había fijado en él, pero afortunadamente aún estaban enfrascados la conversación. Reizo parecía molesto, pero seguía mantiene su voz frustrantemente baja, no podía oírles desde donde estaba. El otro hombre se veía... extrañamente familiar.

Era más bien joven, tal vez sólo un par de años mayor que Naruto, con el pelo castaño y una mirada relajada y sosa, como si no le importase en lo más mínimo el enfado de Reizo. De alguna le recordaba a la que tenia Sasuke cuando...

"¡Juro!" susurró para sí mismo.

De todas las personas con las que Reizo podía estar hablando, tenía que ser con el bandido que les había atacado la semana pasada. Bueno, eso era demasiado para ser una coincidencia, ¿qué coño estaba pasando?

Observo su conversación por varios minutos para que el mayordomo acabase dándole al bandido una pequeña bolsa bastante pesada, le dedico una mirada rencorosa y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Juro pesó la bolsa en la mano durante unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros, metérsela en el bolsillo y comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba oculto. Se agachó de nuevo fuera de su vista y pasó unos momentos tensos escuchando los pasos del ladrón acercarse cada vez más. Tan pronto como giró la esquina, Naruto salió delante de él, le agarró del cuello, obligándole a volver al callejo donde había estado hablando Reizo. Empujó el bandido aturdido contra la pared y le miró.

Juro gruñó ente el impacto antes de que sus ojos se abrieran para poder ver a la persona furiosa que le había agredido.

"Mierda, no." murmuró.

"Justo lo que iba a decir." dijo el rubio con los dientes apretados. "¿Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí?"

"Negocios." respondió fácilmente. "Vosotros dos limpiasteis muy bien nuestro escondite. Alguien tiene que hacer algo de dinero."

"Mi corazón sangra." dijo sin sinceridad. "¿Por qué estabas hablando con Reizo?"

"La gente que negocia conmigo quiere discreción. Posiblemente no podría..." Juro fue bajando la voz mientras los ojos azules se estrecharon en él.

"Sí, eso no va a funcionar. Naruto ¿verdad? Recuerdo que me lo dijiste. También me acuerdo que pudiste con toda la banda que había dentro de la cabaña en apenas un minuto. ¿Sabes algo? Por ahora eres la persona más aterradora a la que he tenido el gusto de conocer, pero ese tipo me está pagando un montón de dinero. Puede que no lo creas, pero me arriesgaría a sufrir tu ira otra vez por esa cantidad. "

Bueno, en realidad la persona más aterradora que había conocido era Kurama, él apenas recordaba algo de la pelea contra los bandidos.

Pero hasta donde sabia, eso no importaba, Juro estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Tienes las prioridades bastante jodidas." dijo el Uzumaki.

"Mira, ahora suenas como mi madre." bromeó en un muy mal intento de aligerar el ambiente. Parecía tener mucho miedo de él, así que alojó su agarre sobre el bandido, pero siguió vigilándole de cerca.

"¿Cuánto te pagan?"

" _Mucho_." repitió. "Más de lo que tú puedes."

"Lo dudo." respondió con sinceridad.

Erase una vez la familia de Amaya había sido rica, pero lo que Reizo le había dado no podía haber sido mucho. Y gracias a su encuentro con los bandidos, él y Sasuke se habían establecido bastante en estos últimos meses. Quizá podría hacer su propio trato con Juro.

"¿En serio?" preguntó el ladrón con un interés mal disimulado. "Bueno, si tengo que ser honesto, no estoy en contra de hablar si me das más que ellos. Además, como he dicho, me das bastante miedo."

Esta mañana había mezclado sus pertenecías con las de Sasue y las había metido en su bolsa. Tenía su bolsa de dinero y la de Sasuke. Por lo general el Uchiha llevaba la que tenía más cantidad para comprar suministros, dejándole una pequeña cantidad para no llevar todo en una sola bolsa. La de Sasuke, era mucho más grande y sin duda más pesada que la que Reizo le había dado a Juro. Naruto la sacó y lo sostuvo en su mano, el ladrón la miro y le dio una sonrisa.

"Sí, eso funcionaria." dijo ansiosamente.

El ojiazul llevo la bolsa fuera del alcance del Juro.

"No sé si puedo confiar en ti." dijo.

"Ah, puedes comprar toda la confianza que quieras por esa cantidad de dinero. Pero bueno, soy un ladrón, un ladrón que acaba de traicionar a su anterior empleado, pero no estoy completamente sin honor."

"Eh sí, sí que lo estas." señaló Naruto.

"Está bien, pero no soy completamente estúpido, al menos puedes confiar en eso. Me estás pagando y te voy a dar mi palabra sabiendo que me voy a comer mis propios mocos si te traiciono. Te dije que valoro el dinero por encima de mi propia vida, pero eso no quiere decir que no la valore para nada. Si puedo quedarme con los dos, bueno, mejor que mejor".

"Así que ya sabes que iré detrás de ti si me mientes." dijo haciendo todo lo posible para sonar amenazante.

Juro trago. "Como he dicho, no soy estúpido."

"Quiero información de primera. Sigo sin entender por qué Reizo estaba hablando contigo."

"Nos conocimos en Saolin." le dijo. "Volvimos allí para lamer nuestras heridas. El imbécil de Nobu iba al pub una y otra vez preguntando si alguien os conocía para ver si sabían a donde ibas para vengarse, un día el chico ese se nos acercó y preguntó por vuestros nombres. Bueno, no se me él de tu amigo pero el tuyo lo recuerdo bastante bien. El hombre se intereso y nos preguntó si queríamos hacer algo dinero. En este punto Nobu estaba borracho que no paraba de repetir que quería matarte, pero Reizo nos dijo que el trato solo iba con tu amigo y tuvimos que dejarle. Nobu se enojó y le grito al hombre pero al final habló con él y este nos llevo con una chica bonita y nos pusimos a hablar. "

"¿Hicisteis un trato con Amaya en persona?" preguntó Naruto con una sensación de hundimiento.

"Bueno, ella no me dio su nombre. Bastante bonita, pelo negro y ojos verdes, con un buen par de-"

"Sí, lo entiendo." cortó justo antes de que Juro empezase a describiera los pechos bien dotados de la chica. "Vamos, ¿cuál era el trato?"

"Les contemos nuestro encuentro con vosotros, pero quizá podríamos habernos olvidado mencionar la parte en la que tratemos de robaros y te capturemos, solo parecían bastante interesados en escuchar como un par de nuestros chicos hirieron a tu amigo. Muy divertido, la chica no estaba interesada en escuchar que eras tú quien había hecho la mayor parte del daño, insistía bastante en que toda la culpa era de Sasuke y que teníamos que dejarte fuera de esto."

"¿Te dijo su nombre?"

"Ella me dijo mucho sobre él." respondió Juro. "Me dijo que era un asesino y que tuvimos suerte de que no mató a ninguno de nosotros. Dijo que había cometido un asesinato en otro país, aunque también podría ser demostrado y castigado por ello aquí. Así que tengo que hacer el papel de testigo. "

"No lo entiendo." admitió el de ojos azules. "Podrían haber contratado a cualquier otra persona para contar una historia así."

"Bueno, no." respondió Juro. "Los cazadores hacen que no puedas mentir."

"¿Qué?"

"Sí ¿no has visto antes? En el juicio hacen algo como un montón de signos, te tocan la frente y ya no puedes mentir. Más o menos."

"Ehh, soy nuevo por aquí." admitió con esa sensación de hundimiento. Esa era realmente una mala noticia. Ya no importaba si pagaba a Juro. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era preguntárselo a Sasuke y este les tendría que decir la verdad. ¿Y qué era eso de los signos? De alguna manera sonaba como algún tipo de jutsu. Pero aquí no había ninjas, de hecho nunca había oído de nadie que utilizase algo parecido al ninjutsu en este país. ¿Eran los Cazadores especiales? ¿Eran la versión de los ninjas en este país? Incluso si lo fueran, esa era una técnica muy poderosa. Esperaba que eso fuese lo único que sabían hacer.

"Entonces ¿por qué todo el juicio? ¿Por qué no simplemente preguntarse a Sasuke si lo hizo?"

"Bueno, ellos tuvieron problemas con eso en el pasado, así que no lo preguntan directamente. Hubo un tipo que admitió ser culpable, pero más tarde resultó que era inocente. Aparentemente se sintió lo suficientemente culpable para admitir que lo hizo cuando no lo hizo. Así que en vez de eso se basan en conseguir un montón de otros testigos y preguntarles a todos si están conformes. El problema era que aparte de Reizo y su Señorita, no había otros testigos que demostrasen que era peligroso. Con eso no pueden decidir si es culpable o inocente. Ahí es donde entro yo. Teniendo en cuenta el escenario de la cabaña, puedo decir sinceramente que ataco a mis amigos".

"¿Y qué pasa cuando te pregunten por qué os atacó?"

"No están interesados en eso." dijo con desdén. "Además hay otras maneras de decir la verdad sin involucrarte a ti mismo. Teníamos algo que quería y intento robárnoslo. Es todo lo que tengo que decir. No intentaran nada contra mí, solo soy un testigo, no es a mí a quien juzgan."

"¿Cuántos testigos tienen?"

"Bueno, Reizo, por supuesto yo era el otro, y luego tú."

"¿Yo?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí. Dijeron que tenían un cuchillo y que seguramente que era de tu amigo. Reizo dijo que habrías seguido a tu amigo hasta aquí, pero apuesto a que nunca pensaste que testificarías en su contra."

Pensó en el cuchillo de los carroñeros que Sasuke había 'perdido' antes del cruzar la frontera. Eso le ponía en una mala posición. Si se iba ahora, dejaría a su compañero a su suerte, pero al mismo tiempo impediría que le usasen como testigo.

"No tiene sentido que te vayas." dijo el bandido leyendo su mente. "Los cazadores te dijeron que vinieses aquí ¿no? Se vería demasiado extraño si simplemente desapareces."

"Me dijeron a donde se lo llevaban." corrigió.

"Sí bueno, no suelen invitar amablemente. Pero bueno, ¿y que si identificas el cuchillo? La verdad es que tampoco demuestra mucho."

En cierto modo, Juro tenía razón. En realidad, la única persona que verdaderamente podía condenar a Sasuke era Reizo. Dejarlo así podría complicar las cosas. Además no podía asegurarse de que Juro rompería su acuerdo con el mayordomo y que simplemente se iría.

"¿Sabes que otras habilidades tienen esos Cazadores?"

"Bueno, la cosa de la verdad es la única cosa que he escuchado. Dicen que son combatientes brutales y grandes perseguidores pero no hay nada místico en todo eso. Eso es sólo entrenamiento. Les mostré las pistas que dejasteis fuera de la cabaña y ellos siguieron vuestro rastro".

Bueno, al menos eso era una buena noticia. Si las cosas acaban poniéndose drásticas se había preguntado si podrían rastrearles y moverse como un ninjas, pero al parecer no. Si hubieran sido capaces de usar chakra para acelerar sus movimientos les habrían alcanzado mucho antes.

Para deleite del ladrón Naruto dejo caer la bolsa de dinero en sus manos. Pagándole no solo había conseguido desmantelar un poco la jugarreta de Amaya, sino que también había conseguido bastante información importante. Aunque es cierto que nada de eso ayudaba a su situación actual, pero la información había valido la pena.

"Un placer hacer negocios contigo. Pero, sin ánimo de ofender, espero que nunca nos encontremos de nuevo." dijo Juro con sinceridad.

"Sí, lo mismo para mí."

* * *

Quiso volver a hablar con Sasuke pero los guardias no fueron tan complacientes como ayer. No fue realmente una sorpresa, ya que hoy era el día del juicio, pero fue muy frustrante. Quería contarle todo lo que Juro le había dicho y así, tal vez, encontrar una manera de salir de todo esto. Por supuesto que seguramente le habría dicho una vez más que lo haría él mismo, pero ni siquiera él era tan orgulloso para prescindir de información tan importante. Ya no era simplemente su palabra contra la de Reizo. Estaría bajo la influencia del jutsu verdad o lo que fuese eso, la palabra de Reizo tendría mucho más peso, ya que no podía mentir. Lo suficiente como para condenarle incluso sin el testimonio de Juro por el asalto contra sus compañeros. Especialmente si él reconocía el cuchillo y lo identificaba como pertenencia de su compañero, lo haría quisiese o no. Pero incluso con la amenaza rondando por su cabeza de que podría contribuir a demostrar su culpabilidad, no podía obligarse salir de la ciudad. Encontrar el cuchillo y deshacerse de el también era una opción, pero sospechaba que por ahora estaría en manos de los Cazadores, así que no era una muy buena opción.

El único plan que quedaba era la violencia.

Esto le hizo lamentar haber perdido la oportunidad que tuvieron en el camino, hubiese sido suicida o no. Porque ahora no sólo tenía a todos los Cazadores desfilando para llevar al Uchiha al ayuntamiento, también tenía a un puñado de guardias que disminuían aun más sus probabilidades. Se abrió camino a la cárcel donde algunos lugareños, los cazadores y los guardias se habían congregado.

"¿Uzumaki Naruto?" le pregunto un guardia con brusquedad.

"Eh, ¿sí?"

"Eres un testigo en el juicio. Por favor, quédate con nosotros y acompáñanos a la sala."

"Genial." murmuró.

Tres guardias le flanqueaban, seguramente le estaban poniendo a prueba. Tal vez podría cogerlos por sorpresa pero quería esperar a un mejor momento, aun que no sabía que tan rápido iba a ser, tal vez esta era su última oportunidad.

Un par de los Cazadores vestidos de negro entraron en la cárcel para finalmente volver a aparecer con el prisionero, con las manos atadas frente a él. Por culpa de la multitud había sido incapaz de conseguir un lugar cerca de donde desfilarían, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver a su compañero hecho polvo. La herida en su pierna le estaba haciendo cojear y parecía que había dormido mucho menos que él. Empezó a entrar en pánico ante el panorama. Si empezaban una pelea, la herida de Sasuke solo empeoraría la situación. Y tampoco había olvidado la advertencia de los Cazadores, si el moreno se resistía, no dudarían en matarle en el acto, independientemente si era culpable o inocente.

Ahora realmente empezó a pensar que Sasuke iba a morir. No había una solución posible a este problema, ni siquiera abriéndose camino luchando como de costumbre. Había tratado de decirle a su compañero la gravedad de la situación anoche, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera se había creído a sí mismo al cien por cien, porque de lo contrario lo habría sentido entonces, como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Una profunda desesperación.

El Uchiha fue llevado por toda la línea de curiosos y cerca de donde Naruto estaba de pie mientras intentaba acercarse a través de la multitud. El pelinegro debió sentir unos ojos familiares sobre él, porque levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. No sabía si su amigo podía leer como se estaba sintiendo en este momento pero debió ver algo grave ya que sus ojos se abrieron y sus pasos se detuvieron por completo. Por su expresión, parecía que podía ver su propia muerte en los ojos de su amigo y Naruto se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerle sentir de esa manera. Pero no podía apartar la mirada y tampoco podía cambiar su propia expresión. Sintió que la mirada se prolongó durante más tiempo que el que seguramente fue pero pronto un guardia golpeo la espalda de Sasuke para obligarle a seguir.

Pero al parecer, el moreno no tenía muchas ganas de cumplir. Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero sólo para girar y patear el arma de las manos de la guardia. Luego lanzó su hombro junto con todo su peso y tiro al guardia hacia atrás, golpeando con fuerza a otro guardia y dos desprevenidos Cazadores en la retaguardia.

Por un momento, Naruto estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacer algo. Quiera decir, había estado esperando una oportunidad para liberarle después de conseguir toda esa información de Juro y darse cuenta de lo mal que iban las probabilidades. Pero Sasuke había estado tan seguro a anoche, así que parecía absurdo que por una pequeña mirada hubiese entrado en pánico e intentase de escapar incluso antes de comenzar el juicio. ¿Había visto que el juicio estaba perdido en sus ojos? ¿Podía leerle de esa manera con solo mirarle? Bueno al parecer podía hacerlo porque ahora Sasuke parecía muy ansioso.

Pero la sorpresa del rubio sólo duró un par de segundos, golpeó al guardia más cercano, tomó un descanso para centrarse y unirse a Sasuke en medio de una multitud creciente de Cazadores y guardias. Algunos de los habitantes del pueblo habían chillado y habían empezado a correr tan pronto su amigo había atacado y luchó contra el flujo de personas para acercarse a su compañero. En el momento que llego a su lado, este estaba rodeado e incapaz de escapar, pero no le habían capturado y había logrando derrotar a la mayoría de guardias que se habían atrevido a acercársele demasiado, incluso herido y con las manos atadas. Llegó a la parte exterior del anillo de los atacantes, agarró del hombro al Cazador más cercano, tirando de él y pegándole un buen puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo de un golpe. El siguiente Cazador que fue a golpear estaba más preparado y logro esquivar su ataque, este logro agarrarle el brazo, girarlo y ponérselo dolorosamente en la espalda. Pero no le importo, en este instante no sentía dolor y se tiró hacia atrás en un intento de hacer caer al Cazador y obligarle a soltarle o que se quedase atrapado debajo suya cuando cayesen. Su contrincante eligió la segunda opción y Naruto dejo que todo su cuerpo cayese encima el otro sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones y golpeándole fuertemente con la cabeza en la cara. El agarre en su brazo desapareció y volvió a ponerse en pie, luchando contra una ola de mareo que se detuvo justo a tiempo de ver a uno de los Cazadores alzando y golpeando a Sasuke con su espada.

Su amigo había rodado hacia un lado pero pudo ver que había hecho contacto por que el pelinegro se tambaleo y algo oscuro empezó a manchar un costado de su camisa casi de inmediato. Sasuke logró esquivar la segunda estocada pero pudo ver el dolor en su rostro y esa la distracción le costó cara. Alguien le abordó por la espalda y le hizo caer al suelo, un Cazadores le estaba inmovilizando desde arriba.

Incluso inmovilizado, sabía que aún podía recuperarse pero otra persona se echo encima suya y agarró sus brazos evitando así cualquier movimiento adicional.

Presionado en el suelo como estaba, no importa lo mucho que luchase, lo poco que podía hacer era levantar la cabeza y ver con horror como Sasuke solo podía retroceder, estaba siendo increíblemente superado en número y, a más a más, estaba herido, sus ojos buscaban algo alrededor frenéticamente. Y eso era lo que más le impactó. Incluso en luchas desesperadas, su amigo seguía fresco y sensato, ahora parecía un animal acorralado que entendía perfectamente que iba a morir.

Y tal vez esto era lo que quería. Quizá su amigo pensaba que morir luchando era mejor que simplemente ser ejecutando. Luchar era algo que Sasuke entendía, algo con lo que estaba familiarizado, mientras que un juicio y una muerte rápida estaba completamente fuera de su precioso control. Al menos golpear primero le daba algo de esperanza y un cierto control sobre como moriría, pero de cualquier manera, eso no significaba que fuese a quedarse quieto mirando como pasaba, no si podía detenerlo.

Así que observó impotente mientras los guardias le retenían por la fuerza, sujetándole con todas sus fuerzas. Lo único que podía hacer era ver como más guardias y Cazadores con sus armas preparadas corrían hacia su amigo desarmado. En un momento repentino de la claridad se dio cuenta que esto era todo. Estaba inmovilizado y obligado a ver como matarían a su amigo. No habría nada que pudiese hacer al respecto, no había forma de impedirlo.

"No, esto no está bien..."

No sabía a quién le estaba hablando. Era casi como si las palabras saliesen con su aliento, como un mantra que podría, de alguna forma mágica, detener lo que sabía que estaba a punto de suceder.

"Déjame ayudarlo. Por favor. Esto no está bien."

Y luego silencio.

Era como si el mundo fuese a cámara lenta y se silenciase al mismo tiempo. Y en su mente todo lo que pudo oír fue profundo, aunque molesto suspiro de resignación.

Y entonces perdió por completo el conocimiento.

* * *

El aguijón en su costado era una especia distante de dolor y ni siquiera le dolía la pierna cuando se habían abalanzado contra él. No sintió nada, pero estaba profundamente cansado. Siempre supo que acabaría siendo arrastrado para enfrentar algún tipo de justicia, pero nunca esperó que fuese porque alguien le veía como un enemigo para conseguir el afecto de otra persona. ¿No era jodidamente estúpido? Y estaba irracionalmente enojado por estar a punto de morir por algo así. Y lo supo tan pronto como miró a Naruto. Obviamente este había encontrado algo que aplastaba todas sus esperanzas de salir de esta y, odiaba admitirlo, pero había dejado que la ira y la desesperación se apoderan de él.

Había visto al dobe lucha también, pero también había visto que le habían tumbado y imaginó que era por eso que ya no le veía. A decir verdad, no había querido que se metiese en la pelea. Probable no le matarían, pero ¿a saber qué consecuencias tendría esto? Hubiera sido mejor si hubiese tomado su consejo y se hubiese quedado fuera de esto.

Entonces por el rabillo del ojo vio como un Cazador fue arrojado con tal fuerza que impactó sobre los dos enfrente suya.

Inmediatamente sus ojos volaron hacia Naruto que ahora estaba de pie, libre de los Cazadores que habían estado reteniéndole, masajeándose los hombros como si estuviera sacudiendo un simple dolor de cuello.

Ahora sin obstáculos el rubio se dirigió hacia Sasuke con determinación. El Cazador con la espada dejó su pelea y corrió hacia el Uzumaki pero este dio un paso hábilmente a un lado y cogió el brazo que sujetaba la espada, golpeo las rodillas del Cazador con un pie y le hizo caer de rodillas.

No necesitó oírlo para saber que ese golpe había roto algo, el cazador cayó con un fuerte grito. Naruto ni siquiera miró al hombre mientras continuaba su camino hacia él.

No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para verle los ojos, pero le descubrió bastante rápidamente y trató de que el show Kurama aparentemente ayudándolo no le distrajera. Se centró en su lucha contra los pocos cazadores restantes y trató de ignorar los gritos bruscos de dolor y los sonidos de la carne golpeando carne. Finalmente logró golpear con su pierna no lesionada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer caer al Cazador frente a él, una vez este estuvo en el suelo alguien le cogió del hombro y le obligo girar. Había estado dispuesto a defenderse, pero una cara familiar retorcida en una mueca poco conocida le detuvo por completo.

"¿Puedes correr?" preguntó Kurama.

"Mucho más rápido que ellos." respondió haciendo un gesto a los guardias caídos.

Apenas podía creerlo. Casi se había resignado, ni por un momento realmente esperó ganar contra esas circunstancias.

"Por aquí."

Kurama corrió y Sasuke fue tras él, tejiendo su camino a través de lo que quedaba de la multitud reunida que no se atrevió a detenerles. Por casualidad vio a Amaya, mirándoles con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. De repente, sonrió, la realidad de la fuga finalmente hundiéndose en su cerebro, y le ofreció un pequeño saludo con sus manos aún atadas antes de perderla de vista entre la multitud.

* * *

En un momento que estaban corriendo por un bosque denso distante del camino que conducía fuera de la ciudad, y al siguiente Kurama casi tropieza pero logro mantenerse el pie y levantar la mirada. Unos ojos _azules_ miraron asombrados su alrededor. Cuando le vio se detuvo a mirarle con curiosidad para luego fruncir el ceño.

"Ehh..."

"Nos escapamos." le dijo para que acostumbrarse a la desorientación de después de ser poseído por el demonio. "En realidad seguimos escapando." continuó enfáticamente.

Aparentemente Naruto se estaba acostumbrando a que Kurama asumiese el control bastante bien y sorprendentemente parecía estar tomándoselo con calma.

"¿Estas libre?" preguntó con sencillez.

"Obviamente."

Entonces los ojos azules se entrecerraron justo antes de que el rubio levantase el puño y le golpease en la mandíbula. Cabe decir que no se lo esperó y se tambalearon unos pasos hacia atrás antes de detenerse, enderezarse y mirarle de vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

"De alguna manera, pensé que estarías más feliz." murmuró el moreno.

El dobe se veía enfadado por dos segundos enteros antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Mejor de lo que esperaba, no estoy muerto. ¿Le pediste al zorro para que hiciese eso?"

Naruto parecía confundido para acabar sorprendiéndose. "¡No puedo creer que lo hiciese!"

"Me tomaré eso como un 'sí'."

"No te lo tomes a mal, pero ¿por qué? Él realmente te odia. Quiero decir, traté de pedirle ayuda, pero me dio la impresión de que no quería. Me sorprende bastante que cambiase de opinión."

No estaba muy seguro de cómo responder a eso. Él sabía el por qué, Kurama se lo había dicho. ¿No quería decírselo a Naruto? Supuso que no sería malo. Incluso si no lo hacía, el dobe podría llegar a la conclusión de lo que Kurama había querido sin su ayuda. Quizá su compañero tomaría mejores decisiones sabiéndolo.

"No creo que le quede mucho poder. Pensó que si hacía algo útil quizá podrías volver a alimentarle con la energía de la naturaleza."

"Entonces, ¿no fue porque no quisiese salvarte?" preguntó al parecer sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"Realmente lo dudo. ¿Podemos debatir esto más tarde? Puede que no te des cuenta pero acabamos de escapar de mi juicio. Propongo seguir escapando."

"Eh, vale. ¿Puedes moverte?"

"Va a ser peor si no me muevo. Vamos a cubrir nuestras huellas y dar un par de vueltas antes de buscar y encontrar un lugar para escondernos. Pero primero una cosa, ¿por qué diablos me golpeaste?"

Naruto casi sonrió. "Te dije que lo haría y me gusta cumplir mis promesas."

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Otro capítulo grande lleno de acción. Sé que todo el asunto de Juro puede haber sido un poco redundante pero necesitaba hacerlo para explicar la situación de Naruto de forma rápida y para que se entendiese que no había manera de ganar el juicio, y tal vez también para escuchase de otra persona que Amaya no es lo que aparenta ser.

He acabado con Juro, de todos modos era un personaje menor, pero cumplió su propósito. Estoy segura que muchos de vosotros os habréis dado cuenta que Amaya no va a desaparecer tan fácilmente, pero os aseguro que estará fuera de lo que queda de esta parte. En el siguiente capítulo exploraremos un poco las consecuencias emocionales de su escapada.

¡Hasta luego!

Notas traductora: ¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos de nuevo! No me queda mucho tiempo así que seré rápida. En este capítulo Amaya me parece muy estúpida ¿De vedad no puede entender que Naruto no quiere nada con ella? Es muy frustrante. ¿Qué os ha parecido su huida? Una manera muy original y ruidosa de escapar, seguro que seguirán teniendo problemas más adelante.

Sin mucho más os doy las gracias por leer hasta aquí y os persuado a que me dejéis saber lo que pensáis de este capítulo. En el próximo capítulo… *sonríe maléficamente* mejor os dejo que lo descubráis vosotros mismos. Puede que el siguiente llegue un poco más tarde de lo normal, es enorme, gigantesco, casi el doble de lo que acostumbro asi que puede ser que no consiga subirlo a tiempo, pero llegará y la espera merecerá la pena, os lo aseguro.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Bye Bye.


	42. El acto 5

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 15**

 **El acto**

 **Capítulo 5/5**

Pasaron el resto de la tarde asegurándose de que nadie les seguía, eso incluía cubrir su rastro, desorientar y un montón de otras precauciones que no hacían más que hacerles perder el tiempo. Pese a todo, Sasuke no estaba demasiado preocupado. Habían dejado a muchos fuera de combate en el pueblo, necesitarían un buen tiempo para recuperarse, reagruparse o esperar refuerzos, especialmente después de ver solo lo que él y Naruto, y por no hablar de Kurama, eran capaces de hacer. Si los Cazadores decidían perseguirles, que tenía que asumir que lo harían, probablemente vendrían en masa, pero sospecha enormemente, que no sería a corto plazo. Lo cual era una buena cosa, estaba cansado y dolorido, necesitaba urgentemente descansar.

El dobe le había cortado la cuerda que ataba sus muñecas poco después de escapar, pero ahora que habían conseguido poner una distancia prudencial entre ellos y habían ralentizado el ritmo un poco, tuvo la oportunidad de inspeccionar la piel irritada y roja de sus muñecas.

"Le mentí a Amaya." admitió Naruto de la nada, el moreno dejó caer las manos de nuevo a sus lados.

"Hubiese preferido que la hubiese matado." murmuró.

El rubio le frunció profundamente el ceño. "Será mejor que estés bromeando."

"Lo que te haga sentir mejor. Así que, ¿qué le dijiste?"

"Que habíamos planeado ir en línea recta a la frontera, hacia el norte."

"Bueno, esperemos que sea verdaderamente idiota y que piense que no vamos a cambiar nuestro plan".

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como su compañero apretaba los dientes, pero se sentía demasiado mal consigo mismo para sentirse más mal por ello.

"Deje la mayoría de tus cosas atrás" dijo el dobe.

No se le había escapado notar que su amigo viajaba bastante ligero. Tenía su propia bolsa y esta parecía más llena que de costumbre, pero no había manera que ahí cupiesen todas sus cosas combinadas.

"Supongo que no esperabas exactamente una pelea en la calle."

"En realidad no." estuvo de acuerdo. "Quiero decir, quería estar preparado para cualquier cosa así que me aseguré de poner todo lo que pude en una bolsa, pero casi todas nuestras armas, incluyendo tu espada, la ropa de cama y la mayor parte de tu ropa de recambio se quedó atrás."

Bueno, eso no era una muy buena noticia. Por supuesto que había dado cuenta de que Naruto no tenía su espada, pero aún así era decepcionante oírselo decir. Trató de ser razonable, el rubio no podría haber cargado con todas sus cosas, habría hecho la lucha mucho más difícil y hubiese parecido sospechoso, pero todavía era molesto. Realmente le había gustado esa espada.

"Las armas habrían sido muy útiles." señaló.

"¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!" exclamó. "Mira, tengo todo lo que queda de nuestro dinero, nuestras cosas personales y..."

"¿Lo que _queda_ de nuestro dinero?" preguntó echando una mirada su alrededor.

"Esa es una historia muy larga."

"¿Desde cuándo te ha costado contar historias?"

Así que lo hizo, incluyendo todo lo que había descubierto y cómo lo consiguió, por desgracia, nada era una buena noticia. Y mientras que él hubiese conseguido que Juro hablase de una maneta más violenta que regalar más de la mitad de su dinero, no podía negar el valor de la información. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos se habría dado cuenta de lo jodida que era la situación si no se hubiesen enterado de las habilidades de los Cazadores.

Observó al ojiazul mientras le contaba todo lo que Amaya había dicho y un tinte rosado teñía sus mejillas. Afortunadamente, parecía más avergonzado que halagado así que mantuvo la boca cerrada al respecto. Realmente quería hacer algún comentario sarcástico sobre la oferta que le había hecho para irse con ella, pero se abstuvo. Por ahora. Puede que Naruto entendiese mejor los sentimientos de la chica y que no todo trataba de entrar en sus pantalones, pero decirle que había hecho todo esto para sacarle de su camino y así poder tener una oportunidad con él no sería una buena idea. No es que el rubio fuese a disculparse por el comportamiento de la niñata, además, dudaba que le creyese. Y aunque lo hiciese, en lugar de discutir, acabaría sintiéndose culpable. Ya creeía que él había matado a alguien por su culpa, podría suponer que Amaya lo había intentado también. Realmente no valía la pena el dolor de cabeza.ç

* * *

El paisaje empezó a coger un tono anaranjado, ante los últimos minutos de luz solar, mientras ambos caminaban por delante de una arboleda densa. Estaban rodeando el bosque, pero algo entre los árboles llamó la atención de Sasuke, extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de Naruto para detenerlo para después hacerle un gesto hacia los árboles. Había una pequeña abertura entre dos troncos, la travesaron y se encontraron con un pequeño claro. Pudieron llegar hasta ahí gracias a la luz del sol y también gracias a esta pudieron ver que el suelo estaba alfombrado de una hierba espesa que sentía elástica bajo los pies. Bueno, no era tan bueno para esconderse como una cueva pero era mejor que nada.

Mientras iban al centro y miró a su alrededor, Naruto dejó caer su bolsa y se paró frente a él. Sin decir ni una palabra, empezó a desacere el nudo de los pantalones.

Sasuke se quedó allí y le dejó, observándole con una ceja levantada.

"¿Sintiéndote juguetón?" pidió sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"No." respondió dejando caer los pantalones.

Se puso de rodillas delante de él, sosteniéndole una pierna para mantenerle quieto y comenzó a desenrollar el vendaje que los cazadores habían puesto en su herida.

"Hicieron un buen trabajo." dijo el rubio después de un momento. "Pero todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste pelear de esa manera".

"La amenaza de una muerte inminente hace maravillas." respondió con tono aburrido. "Y pusieron algo que adormece, así que podía moverme. Creo que es el mismo ungüento Amaya te dio en Adessa. Lo siento un poco rígido, pero no duele casi nada. "

"Entonces mejor no lavarlo." respondió su compañero poniéndose de pie.

Después le agarró de la camisa para inspeccionar la herida de su costado.

"No te molestes." dijo el Uchiha. "El corte no es tan malo."

"Mentiroso. ¡Tienes toda la camisa ensangrentada!"

Pensó que estaba exagerando sobre la cantidad de sangre pero poco podía hacer para evitarlo, Naruto tiró de la camisa y se agachó para mirar el corte de más de cerca.

"Oh." dijo después de un momento. "Realmente no es tan malo."

"Te lo _dije_." le recordó con molestia. "Ni siquiera necesita puntos. Apenas me rozó."

"Un par de pulgadas más a la izquierda y que no sería un arañazo." dijo severamente el de ojos azules antes de enderezarse de nuevo y mirarle a los ojos.

No podía estar seguro, pero juraría que detrás de toda esa ira había un poco de pánico.

"Pero no lo hizo." dijo. "No soy alguien tan fácil de matar."

"Ese ego hará que te maten algún día. Y pensar que dices que yo _soy_ imprudente."

" _Eres_ imprudente. Lo tenía todo bajo control."

"Sí claro, he tenido que estar viendo una pelea diferente. Pensé que te iban matar." finalizó con un tono más tranquilo.

"Vaya, entonces quizá tendrás que ir buscando a otra persona para que te llame idiota." dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

"Sabes que me importa lo que te pase." dijo con vehemencia. "Como si me fuera a poner al día con tu mierda si no me importases."

"Sé que te importo." devolvió bruscamente. "No seguiría cabreándome más y más por tu actitud sobreprotectora si no te importase."

"Vete a la mierda, Sasuke." escupió con sentimiento antes de girarse y sentarse al otro lado del claro, dándole la espalda y con los hombros tensos.

No podía evitar pensar que Naruto estaba teniendo algún tipo de rabieta infantil, pero obviamente la tensión de estos últimos días habían hecho mella en él, era comprensible que actuase de esta manera. Probablemente solo quería un poco de tiempo para respirar y calmarse, no quería empezar una pelea cuando todavía no tenía nada claro. Y todo esto era porque realmente le importaba.

Empezaba a sentir como la adrenalina de la fuga y de su siguiente jaleo con Naruto se drenaba en un instante, sus miembros se empezaron a sentirse más pesados y su lado empezó a doler más que antes.

Seguía de pie desnudo en medio del claro, la brisa cálida se deslizándola contra su piel y le hizo sentir un poco abandonado. Se había vuelto a pasar. Probablemente ahora mismo su amigo estaba monumentalmente cabreado con él, pero aún así no iba a dejarle solo y herido, él era ese tipo de persona. Sabía que había vuelto a romper algo entre ellos, pero al menos se había dado cuenta más rápido que la última vez. En realidad, esta vez se sentía un poco mal por ello.

Se subió los pantalones, se acercó a donde Naruto estaba sentado todo tenso y se sentó a su lado sin mirarle a la cara.

"Idiota." acusó el pelinegro. "No tienes que tomártelo como algo personal."

"Púdrete."

Ahora le miró, su expresión era tensa y los dientes estaban muy apretados, probablemente se estaba haciendo daño en la mandíbula.

"Yo aclaro mis propios líos." dijo. "No necesitaba tu ayuda."

"Eres un maldito mentiroso. Necesitabas mi ayuda, simplemente no la querías." contestó con amargura.

"Bueno, no la quiero. Iban tras de mí por algo que hice. Era yo quien tenía que resolverlo."

"Algo que hiciste por _mí._ " aclaró el de ojos azules.

"No solo por ti. Mira, te lo estas volviendo a tomar como algo personal otra vez. Era mi problema, no el tuyo."

"¡Trataron de matarte, claro que es mi problema!"

Naruto seguía sin mirarle, pero le estaba estudiando el rostro de muy cerca. "Me acabo de dar cuenta de que realmente no estás enfadado porque mate a alguien." después de un momento continuó. "De alguna manera, pensé que estarías más molesto por eso."

"No es que crea que estaba bien matar a gente, teme. Pero es difícil de enfadarse, el padre de Amaya iba a venderla y eso me hizo replanteármelo. Aún que todavía pienso que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste".

"¿Y qué? ¿Toda esta rabieta es sólo porque no quería que me ayudases?"

"¡Sí!"

"Y tampoco es porque estuvieses preocupado por mí." terminó.

Naruto no respondió de inmediato, pero vio como su cara se suavizaba antes de darle la respuesta.

"No quiero que te pase nada." le dijo de manera uniforme.

"Bueno si, todavía me puedes hacer un favor y acortar la correa. Ya te he dicho que no soy tan fácil de matar y además, sabía que ibas a ayudar aun que te dije que no lo hicieras."

Los ojos azules voltearon a mirarle, ya no parecía tan enfadado pero sus rasgos seguían siendo un poco duros.

"Si me sigues diciendo que no quieres mi ayuda, cuando estés en problemas no vas a ser capaz de confiar en mí. Un día puede que me lo tome en serio."

"Sí claro, como si fuese a pasar." se burló. "Nunca escuchas."

" _Siempre_ escucho." corrigió. "Pero a veces creo que ni siquiera sabes lo que es mejor para ti."

"Ah, ¿y tú lo sabes?"

"Mejor de tú, obviamente."

"Tienes el sentido común de una puerta, dobe."

"Sasuke, simplemente desaparece, no quiero hablar contigo ahora."

El Uchiha parpadeó ante eso. Podía haberse molestado y enfadado mucho con él, pero nunca le exigió que desapareciese. Naruto era del tipo de persona que prefería discutir hasta que llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. Nunca dejaba las cosas colgando.

Bueno, sí que lo hizo una vez, cuando se había hartado tanto de él que le había dejado atrás.

Hace unos meses esto no habría molestado, él nunca hablaba de sus problemas. Él habría sido feliz de que por una vez Naruto no quisiese hablar con él. Pero en este momento esa idea le desequilibraba. Ya no estaba acostumbrado al silencio, se había acostumbrado a que su compañero le sacase de sus propios pensamientos y le hiciese sentir mucho más ligero, mucho más de lo que se había sentido en estos últimos años. Y también se dio cuenta que no quería que se fuese otra vez.

"Casi se me había olvidado lo divertido era." dijo antes de ni siquiera pensarlo. "No es que ser arrestado sea divertido, por descontado. Pero los últimos meses han sido tan... diferente a mi vida normal."

"Estoy enfadado contigo." recordó el rubio. "Vete. No me va a tentar a hablarte solo por que tengas un momento de compartir lo que piensas. Ahora no me importa. ¿No es eso lo que querías?"

"Todavía te importa." dijo con confianza. "No puedes ayudarte a ti mismo y es por eso que estás cabreado. Te preocupas porque maté a alguien, te preocupas de porqué lo hice, te sientes culpable porque piensas que lo hice por ti."

"Lo hiciste por mí. Para sacarme de la cárcel."

"Algo así. Pero fue mucho más egoísta de lo que supones. No quise dejarte atrás porque me estaba empezando a gustar la idea de tenerte conmigo. No quiera estar solo de nuevo. Ahora me aburro cuando no estás a mi alrededor, nunca antes me había aburrido con tanta facilidad."

"No quiero ser tu entretenimiento."

Sasuke suspiró. "Bueno, tal vez 'aburrido' no era la palabra adecuada, dejar de ser tan jodidamente sensible. Pero de todos modos, estar solo se sentía mal, así que volví a por ti."

"Eso no me hace sentir muy especial. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me lo estás diciendo, tú no eres así."

"¿Por cuantas personas crees que he hecho algo como eso?"

"No sé."

"Solo por una. La gente tiende a aburrirme, así que prefiero estar solo, a excepción de ti. Incluso discutir es mejor que nada. Pero de vez en cuando, incluso es divertido."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

Respiró hondo. "Nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad aparte de ti."

"Bien por ti." respondió el blondo con sarcasmo. "Si no fueras un idiota socialmente retrasado esa no sería una nueva experiencia para ti."

La frente de Sasuke se frunció con molestia. "¿Tienes que comportarte como un imbécil cuando estoy tratando de ser agradable?"

"Bueno, al menos ahora ya sabes como que se siente. Sasuke, lo entiendo." dijo cediendo ligeramente. "Sé que para ti esto es un gran avance en el equilibrio emocional o lo que sea y realmente me alegro por ti. Pero los amigos normales se preocupan el uno por el otro y miran por el bien del otro, y por supuesto no se molestan cuando sus amigos tratan de ayudarle. Y tampoco se mienten mutuamente."

Por lo visto, parecía que por fin habían llegado al quid de la cuestión. El dobe no creía que fuesen suficiente cercanos, cosa que era cierto, pero a él le gusta de esta manera. Nunca lo vio injusto, Naruto compartía sus cosas con libertad pero él mismo no lo hacía con tanta facilidad. El rubio era una persona abierta, para él compartir era como respirar, algo natural. Para Sasuke, este tipo de conversación era muy difícil y tenía que empujarse a sí mismo para seguir adelante cada momento.

"De acuerdo, está bien. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te diré la verdad."

Obviamente su compañero no se lo esperaba y le costó un tiempo para que la frase se hundiese completamente en su cerebro

"¿De verdad vas a contestarme? ¿Respuestas directas, sin intentar esquivarlas?"

"Sí. Puede preguntarme diez cosas con la condición de que tú respondas a dos mías. ¿Suena justo?

Naruto asintió. "Bien. ¿Sigues pensando en quedarse atrás?"

"Sí. " había estado seguro que esa sería una de las preguntas "Pero obviamente no en Arrei."

"Sabes que convertirte en un criminal en cada país que atravesamos está empezando a ser una costumbre ¿verdad? Nunca encontraras un buen lugar si no dejas de cabrear a la gente."

"Técnicamente _tú_ eras el criminal en Adessa. Maté a un ciudadano de Arrei, pero nunca me descubrieron allí."

A juzgar por la mirada atónita, al parecer el pensamiento de que había sido un hombre buscado le había sorprendido.

"Nunca he sido un criminal antes. Bueno, hubo aquella vez, pero eso fue un total error, y yo ..."

"¿Esto va a ser una pregunta en algún momento?"

"No. Está bien. Cuando me desplomé en el camino por los dolores de cabeza, ¿pensaste en dejarme atrás?"

"No."

Cosa que era verdad. Podría haberle dicho que nunca cargaría a cuestas con él, pero en el momento lo hizo sin pensarlo demasiado.

"El ehh, alivio de la frustración que hacemos, ¿es sólo porque te sientes cómodo conmigo y así no tener que lidiar con una chica enamorada?"

"Sí."

"Oh." respondió como si la respuesta le hubiese molestado.

"En realidad, esas chicas nunca me han tentado." Se obligó a admitir. "No parece que haga algo en mí."

"¿Y yo lo hago?" preguntó el blondo ahora un poco de color rosa y un poco sorprendido.

"Parece que sí."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí."

"Oh, está bien. Hablando de chicas, ¿por qué odias tanto a Amaya? Me refiero a antes de todo esto. Entiendo por qué no te gusta ahora."

"No me gusta la gente como ella."

"Esa no es una gran respuesta." señaló. "Quiero decir, me sorprende que digas que no te gustan todas esas chicas que babean por ti sin saber cómo realmente eres. Pensé que te gustaría una chica que no cayese enamorada de ti en el primer segundo".

"No la odio porque no le interese." dijo de manera obvia "La odio porque es una perra egoísta que utiliza la gente para abrir su propio camino, sin importar las consecuencias que pueda causar en alguien más."

"Sin ánimo de ofender Sasuke, pero tu tampoco piensas mucho en las consecuencias de los demás. Te visto utilizar la gente para conseguir tus propios objetivos."

"Tal vez." Dejó escapar el moreno después de un momento. "Pero nunca le he mentido a nadie sobre mis intenciones. Cada persona que me ayudó sabía el plan."

"Eso es lo que dices, pero creo que algunas de esas personas no estuvieron de acuerdo. Incluso si no les mentiste, dudo que realmente que les contases mucho. Sé que no es exactamente lo mismo. Pero dudo mucho que esa chica pelirroja que te estaba siguiendo pensase alguna vez que ibas a apuñalarla solo para llegar a un enemigo. "

"Ella estaba equivocada...".

"Estaba enamorada de ti." corrigió el ojiazul. "Incluso yo vi eso."

"Nunca le correspondí. No fue mi culpa que ella se estancase en un malentendido."

"Vamos, no puedes ser tan frío. ¿No te arrepientes?"

Esa era una pregunta difícil. Si le estaba preguntando si lo haría de nuevo en las mismas circunstancias entonces, probablemente lo volvería a hacer. Pero en retrospectiva podría ser que fuese algo de una sola vez. Aquellas circunstancias habían sido muy singulares y fue durante un periodo de su vida en el que estaba tan cabreado que no podía pensar con claridad.

"No estaba en mi mejor estado de ánimo para pensar claramente."

"Esa no es una respuesta."

"Algo así."

"¡Eso tampoco!"

"Siento que la situación acabase de esa manera, ¿satisfecho?"

"Supongo. Pero entonces, ¿cómo puedes decir que tú y Amaya sois tan diferentes?"

"Bien, supongamos por un momento que lo que dices sobre mis pasados socios sea verdad, Amaya y yo seguimos sin ser lo mismo. Nunca pretendí que se preocuparan por alguien y luego ponerlos en peligro solo porque me faltaba coraje para ponerme en pie. "

"Sí, pero ella nunca mató a nadie." murmuró con un leve toque de amargura en su voz.

Está bien, quizás Naruto se preocupaba más por lo que había hecho de lo que había dejado ver antes.

"Tal vez no directamente. Pero si Sachio hubiese sido un mejor luchador, hubiese sido la responsable de lo que te hubiese pasado si hubieses perdido esa pelea. Y si a por algún milagro te mataba, habría sido la responsable de tu muerte. Sencillamente soy un poco más honesto a la hora de matar personas."

"¡No estamos haciendo bromas!"

"¿A caso ves que me este riendo? No finjas que es una chiquilla inocente cuando sabes muy bien que no lo es sólo porque sea bonita y te sonríe."

"Wow, nunca pensé que la encontrarías bonita." murmuró Naruto obviamente disgustado por su observación.

"No estoy ciego. Sé que ella es atractiva, simplemente eso no me da menos ganas de apuñalarla."

"¡Teme! ¡Te dije que no es momento de hacer bromas! No puedes hacerle daño sólo porque te acusó de matar a su padre. ¡Sobre todo porque ella tiene razón!"

Bueno, _ahora sí_ que había estado bromeando. Más o menos. Él era el culpable, pero independientemente de eso, ella todavía seguía siendo una zorra.

"Tch."

"¿Sabes?" continuó el ojiazul con el ceño fruncido. "Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho llamar a alguien bonita. No pensé vieses a la gente de esa manera. ¿Lo haces?

"Por supuesto que encuentro a algunas personas estéticamente agradables, pero eso no me dan ganas de tocarlas. Como he dicho, no soy ciego, simplemente no me conmueve demasiado."

Algo sobre de lo que acababa de decir había provocad que apareciese una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto. Era algo bueno de ver, después de todo había estado un largo rato enojado y molesto.

"En serio, tiene que haber algo mal con tu cerebro. Pero espera, me tocas."

"¿Esa es una pregunta?"

"No."

"¿Que importa?"

La sonrisa del blondo resbaló un poco y de repente se veía algo nervioso. "Supongo que no."

Pero ahora era su turno para sonreír, aunque con mucho más aire de suficiencia que su compañero. "¿Quieres saber si _te_ encuentro ascéticamente agradable?"

Naruto se sonrojó de nuevo. "Mira, no es que quiera hacer ver que esto es algo que no es. Pero estaría bien saber si te tiento tanto como tú me tientas."

El de ojos azules cerró la boca como si quisiese desesperadamente recuperar esas palabras. Sasuke simplemente levantó una ceja.

Honestamente, no había pensado mucho acerca de ello. Sabía que la mayoría de las personas le encontraron atractivo, por lo que suponía que no se veía horrible, aunque nunca había notado que el dobe mirase de esa manera a algún otro chico. Pero tenía que gustarle _algo,_ ya que cada dos o tres noches acaban revolcándose por el suelo. Sin embargo, ahora Naruto le acababa de decir que le tentaba y la noticia fue sorprendentemente agradable. A más a más, se le reveló unas nuevas y emocionantes maneras de irritar o frustrar a su compañero, cosa que era un juego divertido en sí mismo. Tal vez lo más interesante, era que la noticia no le molestó tanto como normalmente haría.

"Si no hubiese encontrado una parte de ti atrayente dudo que hiciésemos lo que hacemos."

"Eso no es directo." recordó el rubio.

"Obviamente me tientas para querer hacer cosas contigo. ¿Mejor?"

"Está bien. ¿Me echarías de menos si _muero_?"

Inmediatamente busco su mirada, la sonrisa había desapareció y se sentía un poco perturbado por la pregunta tan irreflexivamente hecha.

"¿De verdad quieres esto como la última pregunta?" cuestionó.

"Bueno yo solo pensaba que es posible que _tú_... ¡Hey!" dijo con súbita comprensión, "¡No han sido diez!"

"Sí lo han sido."

Observó empezaba a contar en su mente, poco después sus ojos se abrieron asombrados. "¿En serio que estas contando la pregunta de 'de verdad'? ¡No se espera! ¡No contestes a eso!"

"Han sido diez, trata con ello. Piensa tu última pregunta con cuidado, no vas a volver a tener una oportunidad como esta dentro de poco. No miento con las cosas importantes, pero nunca voy a volver responder a todas tus preguntas tan fácilmente. Así que sugiero que elijas con cuidado."

"Pero perdí la mayoría preguntando por Amaya, ¡eso no es justo!"

"No es mi culpa que se te haya quedado atascada en el cerebro."

"Está bien, está bien. ¿Puedo guardarla? Ya sabes, ¿para otro momento y así pueda pensar mejor en ello? Porque tienes razón, tengo un tiro libre a una pregunta que tienes que responder si o si con la verdad. No quiero desperdiciarla."

Era una propuesta arriesgada para alguien que guardaba su vida personal tan celosamente, pero era mejor que tener que pensar en una alternativa.

"Está bien. Ahora es mi turno."

"Muy bien."

"Estoy a salvo, ganamos, ¿no eres feliz?"

El Uzumaki rodó los ojos y se dejó caer hacia en la hierba. Le vio cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente.

"Estoy feliz de que estés bien."

"Esa no es una respuesta directa y completa."

"¡Muy bien! Estoy feliz de que estés a salvo, pero estoy enojado porque no querías que te ayudase. Siempre acabas guardándotelo todo para ti mismo y enfrentándote a una escuadra de soldados solo porque no crees que tus problemas son de mi preocupación. Haces un montón de cosas drásticas, no piensas en nada que este fuera tu propia y cerrada visión. Siempre tomas las cargas sin permitir que nadie te ayude ¡y me cabrea! Justo cuando pienso que estás empezando a pensar por otras personas que haces cosas locas como ésta."

"Así que no se trata sólo de lo que acaba de suceder. Crees que es como antes, cuando éramos niños."

"Claro que sí."

"No es como antes."

"¡Pero todavía sigues haciendo la misma mierda!"

"Podría decir algo para mostrarte lo muy equivocado que estas, pero dudo que me creas."

Los ojos azules se abrieron y le miraron con curiosidad. "De todos modos, no entiendo por qué quieres tranquilizarme. Hoy estás siendo muy raro."

"Eso podría hacer desaparecer tu molesto estado de animo." respondió Sasuke.

"Bueno, pero todavía estás siendo un imbécil. Haz tu última pregunta de una vez."

"Está bien. Estoy molesto que mi cumpleaños se arruinó. Es tu culpa por hacerme creer que era algo especial solo para acabar decepcionándome al final. No es justo."

"¿Eso es una pregunta? Porque pienso que solo te estás burlando de mí."

Pero Sasuke no respondió. En su lugar se levantó sobre sus rodillas y fue a ponerse a horcajadas sobre la cintura de su amigo, antes de que Naruto pudiese formular una protesta, agarró la parte delantera de su camiseta y lo levantó en una posición sentada para poder presionar sus labios con fuerza.

Inmediatamente el blondo devolvió el beso, pero pocos segundos después se apartó con una mano en el pecho del moreno.

"No vas a distraerme, teme. Todavía sigo enfadado contigo. Y no sabemos a ciencia cierta si estamos a salvo."

"Sí, lo voy a hacer. Y sí que lo estamos."

"¡No seas tan jodidamente confiado!"

Agarró a los lados de la camiseta del Uzumaki y la arrastró por encima de su cabeza. A pesar de sus palabras anteriores, le dejo hacerlo.

Deslizó sus dedos a un lado del cuello bronceado para mantenerlo quieto y se inclinó para pasear sus labios en otro lado. Sintió los brazos alrededor de su cintura ayudarle a deslizarse mejor en su regazo.

"¿Crees que haciendo esto voy a dejar de estar enfadado?" preguntó.

Después de un último lametón en todo el camino detrás de la oreja de Naruto le dijo al oído: "No, pero apenas escapé de que me cortaran la cabeza así que puedo pensar en muchas cosas mejores que hacer ahora que discutir."

Sintió los brazos apretarse a su alrededor. "Tampoco bromees con eso."

"Y se qué prefieres esta versión de mi, incluso aun que estés cabreado." concluyó. "Estoy empezando entender lo que dijiste en la cueva sobre qué peligro te pone cachondo. Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que he estado tan cerca de la muerte. Es una sensación interesante."

El ojiazul sacudió todo su cuerpo hacia adelante sin nada de gentileza, empujándole y haciéndele caer al suelo. Naruto le siguió para besarle, obligando su lengua dentro de la boca de Uchiha. Con una mano aguantan todo su peso y la otra se coló en entre sus cuerpos, con desatar los pantalones se su amigo. Una vez que consiguió deshacerlo, se incorporó y se los quito rápidamente, acomodándose contra Sasuke de nuevo y chupando la piel de su garganta expuesta. Por su parte el pelinegro, enlazo sus piernas para enganchar con sus dedos de los pies los pantalones de rubio, chasquear los botones y arrastrarlos hacia abajo. Cuando ambas cálidas pieles desnudas se encontraron, gimió en voz alta y hundió sus dientes en el hombro de Naruto.

El blondo silbó y mordisqueó su garganta con los dientes en señal de advertencia pero le ignoró, el moreno alcanzó ambas manos hacia abajo atrapando ambas erecciones. Naruto gimió y los labios se reunieron una vez más, con lenguas entrelazando entre sí de manera agresiva.

Apenas diez minutos más tarde Naruto hizo algo inesperado, rompió el contacto de sus labios.

"Déjame ir o me voy a venir."

"Ese es el punto."

"Venga."

Cumplió confuso e inquieto. Tal vez le había empujado demasiado, tal vez estaba demasiado enojado con él y finalmente había decidido detenerse. Pero cuando le liberó el otro se deslizó por su cuerpo y sin dudarlo envolvió los labios alrededor de su eje.

La cabeza de Sasuke cayó hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueó completamente ante el movimiento inesperado. Nunca superaría lo bien que se sentía. No le estaba mirando, así que le pillo con la guardia baja cuando sintió unos dedos aceitosos peinado y masajeando su entrada. El dobe debía haber conseguido sacar el aceite de su bolsa cuando no miraba. Se pregunto que porque de todas las pocas cosas que podía meter en su bolsa, decidió coger el aceite y no poner más armas, pero ahora no estaba en posición de quejarse. Sintió los dedos frotándose contra él, pero todavía no entraban, solo recubrían la zona con el aceite y empujaban levemente contra el anillo apretado. No fue hasta que Naruto tragó todo lo que pudo, cuando la lengua rozó la parte inferior de su pene que se sintió el empujón de un dedo dentro de él. Más tarde se añadió un segundo dedo y los dos comenzaron tijeretear.

Esta era la segunda vez que recibía tanta atención y pudo relajarse mucho más fácilmente que la primera. Cuando un tercer dedo se adentro en su agujero se mordió los labios para evitar silbar por la intrusión. Ya se había dado cuenta antes de que Naruto no era precisamente la persona más paciente, bueno quizá solo a la hora de pescar. Una vez tenía un objetivo claro su mente tendía a ir a por todas en el menor tiempo posible. Por suerte para él, no le importo un pequeño escozor. Tuvo el tiempo para adaptarse y relajarse, pero seguía siendo un poco doloroso y esta vez se encontró mordiendo un gemido cuando frotó sus dedos contra un determinado lugar dentro de él.

Pero no pudo durar mucho tiempo después de eso, sobretodo porque antes había estado a punto de venirse. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de advertirle, pero no pareceió importarle. La boca cálida tragó fácilmente su semilla y cuando el calor le dejó levantó la vista para ver como Naruto le miraba de cerca.

"Necesitaba hacer eso." dijo casi para sí mismo.

No tuvo que preguntó por qué, ya sabía la respuesta. Y si tenía que ser completamente honesto, esa era principalmente la razón por la que había empezado a jugar con él. Pero por supuesto, no le había mentido antes, sobrevivir a algo así le hizo desear hacer algo físico de una manera que nunca había sentido antes. Y también era una de las pocas maneras que se le había ocurrido para tranquilizar al dobe.

Que el rubio se sintiese mejor hacia las cosas más fáciles. Su actitud sobreprotectora a veces era un poco abrumadora. Cuanto más angustiado estuviese, más al borde le ponía. Todo lo que había tenido que hacer era ver la expresión en el rostro del ojiazul cuando estaban como estaban llevándolo al juicio y fue suficiente para hacerle entender y luchar. No era exactamente la manera más lógica de reaccionar a las cosas y odiaba que aparentemente Naruto tuviese ese tipo de efecto en él, pero parecía que simplemente el dobe disfrutaba de hacerle sentir bien. Además el orgasmo le estaba dando un interesante efecto calmante.

Pero al parecer, una simple corrida no iba a ser suficiente hoy, su amigo no parecía querer posponer las cosas esta vez. Todavía sentía los dedos dentro de él, aún superficialmente bombeando.

"Estas intentado volver a ponerme duro." acusó. "Vas a tener que darme un poco de tiempo, ¿sabes?"

Naruto rozó sus dedos justo en el punto que le hacía ver las estrellas, se quedó sin aliento y dejo escapar un gemido casi inaudible.

"Joder, he dicho que me des un momento." le reprendió.

Dejó de intentar excitar su cuerpo sobre sensibilizado, pero no sacó sus dedos ni detuvo el movimiento por completo. No era tan malo, pero que no le gustaba la sensación de que le atormentase demasiado sin poder conseguir una venganza.

"Para." le dijo a Naruto.

No esperó que le hiciese caso, pero los dedos se deslizaron fuera de él. Se dio la vuelta y se puso de rodillas delante del blondo, alzando su mano alrededor del pene ahora excesivamente duro de su amigo.

"No, no hagas eso," protestó agarrando su muñeca para detener cualquier movimiento. "Si me vengo ahora, pararemos y todavía no quiero dejarlo."

Prolongar su diversión era algo que ninguno de dos realmente habían intentado antes. Por lo general, era un asunto rápido, sentirse bien durante diez minutos y acabar. Y a pesar de que había sido persuadido, Naruto parecía ansioso por seguir. Bueno, él ya estaba bien, pero eso no quería decir que sólo pudiese venirse una vez.

"Debo haberme perdido el momento que escribimos las normas."

Trató de liberarse de sus garras pero el de ojos azules tomó su muñeca y la torció, obligándose a darse la vuelta y mantenerse con su pierna herida. Naruto se movió detrás de él, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sin dejarle moverse ni una sola pulgada. Lo cual era bueno, ese brazo era lo único que le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio y permanecer en vertical.

Normalmente este era el momento cuando las cosas se ponían agresivas. Cuando empezaban los golpes para ver quien conseguiría el control. Pero por mucho que quisiese luchar, Naruto lo mantenía presionado. Cálida y bronceada piel ligeramente húmeda se deslizaba contra su espalda cada vez que respiraba y la dureza insistente que presionaba contra su culo le robaba el aliento. Movió sus caderas hasta que pudo sentir como empujaba con fuerza entre sus mejillas y oyó un gemido detrás de él.

"No hagas eso." le advirtió. "Te dije que no podías volver a hacerlo."

La orden solo le hizo querer rebelarse aún más, por lo que, naturalmente, lo hizo de nuevo.

"¡Sasuke, basta!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo que había previsto.

No sabía lo que estaba mal con él, o con Naruto. Está bien, de acuerdo, entendía la táctica de ganar tiempo de su compañero, al menos un poco. El dobe se había estado asustado por él y como había predicho, se sentía mejor con algo de bienestar físico. Pero no había tenido en cuenta que tanta cantidad de bienestar físico necesitaba. Y bien, no estaba en contra de hacer que las cosas duren un poco más. Probablemente, el hecho que quisiera alargarlo ya era bastante sorprendente. Esta era una de esas líneas borrosas de entre lo que era eficiente y lo que se sentía bien. Esas líneas se estaban volviendo borrosas bastante a menudo, pero en el fondo sabía que se estaba volviendo demasiado cercano y personal. Y el problema aquí, al llegar este punto, era que lo cercano y personal era necesario.

Últimamente, en lo que se refiere a materia física, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Últimamente había sido una extraña mezcla de experimentación y la sensación de que las necesidades iban más allá de superar una simple frustración. Pero incluso cuando hacían cosas nuevas esa sensación no se iba. No era suficiente y eso era mucho más frustrante que nunca antes. Por eso que había sugerido que después de su cumpleaños, seria mejo rebajar un poco el tono _. Después_ de la noche de su cumpleaños, una noche que nunca llegó. Por eso no fue capaz de averiguar si esto era algo más que simple tentación.

El problema era que sabía que era ese algo y sabía que era demasiado. Bueno, al menos cuando estaba lúcido y podía pensar racionalmente. Cuando estaba así, lo único que podía sentir era la piel deslizados sobre la suya, las manos y los labios, todo se volvia demasiado vago y sólo quería aliviar esa enfurecida picazón.

Se sentía loco pensarlo, pero se preguntó que podía perder llegado a este punto. Naruto se sentiría mejor con un poco más de control.

"Ya te lo dije." contestó el blondo.

"Empezaste a decírmelo la primera vez, pero los bandidos acabaron cortándote. No leo mentes, dobe. Y no lo entiendo, es simplemente frustrante."

"Ah, sí claro. Pensé que te asustaría. Incluso creo que yo lo estoy un poco ahora. ¡Me cago en la puta Sasuke! ¡Dije basta!"

A pesar de la demanda, las palmas de sus manos estaban completamente contra la parte superior de las piernas de Sasuke, manteniéndole en su lugar, pero todavía lo suficientemente holgado para dejarle mover sus caderas contra él. Era casi como si el blondo estuviese librando una guerra contra su propio cuerpo y obviamente, la estaba perdiendo. Pero lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento era que estaba ganando contra el cerebro y el cuerpo del otro.

Por supuesto que tenía una la dureza frotando contra una parte muy sensible de él y que poco a poco empezaba a olvidarse de preocuparse por ganar o perder. Podía sentir los músculos de sus piernas temblar levemente debido a alguna causa desconocida y se sentía sonrojado desde la punta de las orejas hasta los dedos de los pies. Las manos contra sus piernas temblaban cada vez que Naruto tomó un tembloroso aliento contra el costado de su cuello y hacía que su piel de esa zona se pusiese de gallina. Nunca había sentido una necesidad tan abrumadora antes y ciertamente, tampoco sintió nunca este tipo de anticipación.

"No quiero decirte lo que tengo ganas de hacer." confesó el Uzumaki.

"Bueno, por una vez tienes una buena razón para callarte."

"No mientras sigas haciendo eso. Sólo para, ¿está bien? No vas a hacerme acabar, solo te estás burlando de mi."

"No estaba planeando a hacerte acabar de esta manera. Ni siquiera eres capaz de pillar una maldita indirecta. No eres tan estúpido como para perder un momento como este, ¿verdad?"

Bueno, le quedaba una pregunta así que ¿por qué no usarla? Sin embargo parecía que la pregunta había hecho que el rubio dejase de respirar por un segundo. Pero entonces algo tuvo que despertar en él porque sintió los labios contra su cuello, chupando ese pequeño lugar mágico justo debajo su oreja y las manos agarraron sus caderas con fuerza para después empezar a moler contra él.

Esa reacción sin duda alguna respondía a su pregunta con gusto. Sintió un nudo en su bajo vientre en reacción a la respuesta casi agresiva, pero no era miedo, eso sería estúpido, había sido él quien había provocado toda esta situación.

Simplemente no lo era, de ninguna manera.

Bueno, tal vez un poco.

Y extrañamente, a pesar de que había sido él que había dicho de aprovechar el momento, el entusiasmo inesperado de Naruto casi hizo querer retirarlo de inmediato, decir que era una broma o que no quiso decir eso. Pensó que finalmente la frustración les había hecho enloquecer. Esto era culpa de decidir las cosas en el calor del momento. Pero extrañamente, a su cerebro no parecía importarle lo suficiente como para hacerle decir algo o mandar a su cuerpo a apartarse. Todo por lo parecía preocuparse era por lo que quería en este momento. Y cuanto más sentía él cuerpo bronceado, cuanto más escuchaba a Naruto gemir en su oído, menos miedo sentía.

Bueno, iba a tener que moverse dentro de poco. Todo lo que el blondo podía hacer en esta posición era frotarse contra él y atacar a un lado de su cuello. Lo cual era ciertamente agradable, pero no resolvía nada. Desafortunadamente Naruto tenía un buen agarre en él, así que no era no podía moverse mucho.

"Suelta." dijo el pelinegro.

Casi no reconoció su propia voz. Algo le dijo que esto era demasiado. Demasiado, repetía en su mente una y otra vez. No quería esto, no quería estar en esta posición, no era necesario, esto lo cambiaría todo y si Naruto fuese capaz de pensar, probablemente estaría de acuerdo.

Bueno, tal vez algo en el cerebro del Uzumaki seguía funcionando ya que le soltó casi al instante, quizá dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y asustándose. No esperó que le obedeciera tan rápidamente, o que lo hiciese así que la liberación repentina le tomó por sorpresa.

Sin Naruto sosteniéndole, cayó hacia adelante, cayendo sobre sus antebrazos justo antes de su cara golpease la hierba. Así que ahora se encontraba en una profunda reverencia, con la frente casi tocando la hierba y la espalda arqueada de una manera que probablemente se veía muy sugerente y atractivo. Lo único que hizo fue mover sus piernas para mayor comodidad y trataron como el infierno no sentirse tan jodidamente vulnerable.

Sinceramente esperaba que su amigo no dijese nada. Cualquier pregunta o comentario probablemente rompería su estado nebuloso y eso le haría hacer frente a las consecuencias, no quería eso, no importa lo que la parte lógica de su cerebro estuviese gritando.

Pero no dijo nada. En realidad, no _hizo_ nada bien por pocos pero muy largos segundos, finalmente sintió unas manos temblorosas tocándole en la baja espada y vagar hacia abajo. Todavía estaba un poco floja a juzgar por la falta de resistencia que sintió cuando dos dedos volvieron a empujar dentro de él, pero el tercero siguió picando un poco. Por lo menos esto le hizo reorientar su pensamiento y simplemente volver a hundirse en las sensaciones. Sintió los dedos retirarse y todo lo que podía oír fue el canto de los insectos, la suave brisa alborotaba las hojas de arriba, los sonidos distantes del río que fluyendo y el duro aliento estremecedor de Naruto detrás de él.

Se sentía como si este momento estuviera durando por siglos.

Entonces sintió algo más grande empujando contra de él, pero no se apartó. Bueno joder, la anticipación de saber si iba a ser bueno o malo iba a volverle loco. Bueno, más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Probablemente no era la cosa más inteligente que hacer, pero empujó hacia atrás, contra Naruto quien, muy probablemente por instinto, empujó de vuelta y se dirigió a sí mismo al interior. Gruñó ante la sensación de ser estirado, más que para cualquier otra cosa que hubiera estado preparado. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo. Inclinó su cabeza contra su brazo y se concentró en seguir respirado.

Mientras tanto el de ojos azules había agarrado sus caderas en un férreo control por reflejo. No se movió, pero estaba respirando muy fuere. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de llegar hasta el fondo, pero ya se sentía como demasiado. Dolía, no demasiado mal, pero dolía. Sólo necesitaba un momento...

Naruto se movió lentamente, pero no profundamente, suspirando y luego gimiendo. Como había notado antes, el contenerse no era exactamente su fuerte y probablemente no se daba cuenta de lo muy invasivo que se sentía. La próxima vez que empujó, empujó _profundo_.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, sus dedos desgarraron en la hierba y la suciedad bajo sus manos mientras el blondo se echó hacia atrás y empujó de nuevo profundamente. Esto no era como lo había imaginado, esto no estaba aliviando el picor que estaba sintiendo. Estaba demasiado sobre esa línea entre el placer y el dolor, pero aún así seguía habiendo una especie de placer así que mantuvo sus dientes apretados y respiró profundamente por la nariz con la esperanza de que empezase a sentirse bien pronto. Pero a medida que continuaba, podía sentirse tensándose cada vez más, como si su cuerpo dijese que esto no estaba bien. Y por su parte el dobe no ayudaba mucho. Podía ver que se había perdido en el momento y que ahora mismo solo actuaba por impulso, sin darse cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado rápido y estaba haciendo daño a su amigo.

Se dijo una y otra vez que tenía que relajarse. Sabía por experiencias pasadas que Naruto era muy ansiosos y la única manera de llevarlo bien era relajarse a si mismo Pero su cuerpo no parecía querer hacerle caso y empezó a asustarse, cosa que solo hizo empeorarlo todo.

No sabía si era la forma en que sus músculos se habían apretado o si, rezaba a dios porque no hubiese sido eso, había dejado escapar algún sonido de dolor, pero Naruto desaceleró y se detuvo por completo. Podía oír la respiración entrecortada mientras el agarre de muerte que tenía en las caderas se soltaba. Pudo sentir sus dedos con suavidad pero con firmeza amasando su baja espalda, a ambos lados de su columna vertebral.

 _Eso_ se sentía bien. Luego sintió como se inclinó sobre él, empujando su peso hacia abajo hasta que sintió los labios contra su piel. Eso era extraño. ¿Se había dado cuenta de sus dificultades? Parecía muy poco probable, hace poco había estado demasiado ocupado empujando contra él, pero ahora parecía que se había calmado y se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo. Se preguntó si ese beso era algún tipo de disculpa.

Salió casi en su totalidad para empujar de nuevo, pero no todo el camino y repitiendo el movimiento a un ritmo increíblemente lento y mucho más estable. Ese primer movimiento le había hecho tensarse instintivamente de nuevo, pero su compañero parecía decidido a frenarle. Esta vez era mucho más lento y menos profundo, así que logró ajustarse un poco mejor a la invasión. El escozor se detuvo casi en su totalidad y comenzó a sentirse bien.

Empezó a sentirse especialmente bueno cuando una mano se extendió y agarró su erección menguante y comenzó a volverla a la vida. Con el tiempo se las arregló para mantener su mano moviéndose casi al mismo tiempo que los empujes lentos.

Respiró hondo y se relajó aún más, dejando caer su cabeza. Parecía extraño después de haber estado tan rígidas antes, pero después de un rato comenzó a moverse inconscientemente a la par que las penetraciones. Se dio cuenta de ese hecho cuando un gemido ahogado se escuchó detrás de él. Volvió a empujar contra Naruto con confianza y este cumplió su deseo profundizar, cada vez se sentía más completo y al siguiente empuje el rubio pareció volver a ajustar su puntería y golpeó ese lugar dentro de él, haciéndole apretarse a su alrededor y gemir entrecortadamente .

"Hazlo de nuevo, sigue haciendo eso."

Bueno, oficialmente esto era mejor que meros dedos. El malestar y dolor de antes sentían distantes. Podía sentir agudamente como Naruto se deslizaba cada vez más profundo, aunque seguirá sin ir demasiado rápido. Se sentía expuesto y sí, todavía un poco invadido, pero en realidad era muy excitante. Además ahora no se sentía como si no tuviese nada de control. Cada vez que rodaba sus caderas escuchaba al rubio gemir profundamente. Así que dejó que Naruto le condujese a ese espacio blanco en su mente que su cuerpo tanto disfrutaba, estaba bastante seguro de que estaba teniendo el mismo efecto para su compañero.

Las estocadas seguían dando contra ese punto que hacia apretar su vientre y pronto perdió la capacidad de pensar. Nada de incomodidad, ni de control o ni siquiera de dolor físico, era sólo la sensación y la seductora necesidad de su cuerpo para conseguir más de ese intoxicarte placer. Pero en estaba demasiado cerca para durar mucho más tiempo. Duró lo que pareció muy poco tiempo, antes de correrse y apretarse con fuerza alrededor del eje el ojiazul, su amigo gritó y empujó rápido un par de veces más para luego colapsar contra su espalda.

Ambos se quedaros así durante un tiempo, antes de que se convirtiese cada vez más conscientes del dolor en sus piernas, brazos y cara. Naruto todavía estaba dentro de él así que flexionó su alrededor haciendo al otros suspirar.

"Dios teme, no hagas eso."

"Entonces muévete, mis piernas se van a entumecer."

Salió cuidadosamente provocándole una mueca de dolor, de ese dolor que había pensado que ya estaba en el olvido. Algo caliente se deslizó entre sus piernas y darse cuenta de lo que era, se preguntó una vez más qué demonios estaba mal con él. Su primera vez y había sido con su amigo, en pleno bosque y en medio de una de sus peleas. Probablemente podría haber elegido un mejor momento, pero era difícil estar triste en este instante, incluso cuando estaba dolorida y tenía la semilla de Naruto corriendo por la parte interior de su muslo.

El blondo estaba derrumbado sobre la hierba y acostado de espaldas mirando hacia el cielo con una palma contra su corazón, como si latiese tan rápido que estuviese a punto de salir de su pecho. De hecho, se veía bien y pensó él debía tener un aspecto similar. El ejercicio había despertado el dolor en su pierna y palpitaba al mismo ritmo rápido que su propio corazón, pero no era suficiente para molestarle.

Algo brillante revoloteó a través de su línea de visión, obligándole a apartar la mirada de Naruto y ver que habían aparecido una docena de insectos voladores y brillantes que rondaban cerca de los árboles. Probablemente eran algún tipo de luciérnagas. Parecía que volaban en dirección al rio.

Una voló a través del campo de visión de Naruto.

"¿Estoy viendo luces o son luciérnagas?"

"Estás viendo cosas." se burló el moreno.

"¿Cuando se hizo de noche?" preguntó al mundo en general.

"Probablemente en algún momento entre la mamada y... las otras cosas."

El de ojos azules resopló un par de veces en un intento de risa, todavía estaba sin aliento. Notó que los labios del blondo estaban rotos y sangraban ligeramente. No habían estado así antes y así que se preguntó si se lo había hecho durante el sexo. Probablemente. Ya lo hubiese hecho para mantener su concentración o para evitar venirse demasiado rápido, no importaba, fuese por el motivo que fuese había funcionado para él por lo que no se sentía particularmente mal ante el dolor auto infligido de Naruto.

"Yo... nosotros..."

"Cállate." aconsejó. Se sentía extrañamente distante y borroso, quería preservar la sensación durante el mayor tiempo posible.

"Entonces no seas un imbécil." respondió sin mucho veneno.

"Hecho." decidió.

* * *

Pasaron la mayor parte del día siguiente en silencio.

La noche anterior prácticamente habían caído desmayados drenados por los acontecimientos del día, por la pelea con los Cazadores y... lo de después. Así que Sasuke se había despertado con el sol de la mañana, con mucho calor y sintiéndose sudoroso, sucio y adolorido.

Sobre todo le dolía el corte del costado y la herida en su pierna, que seguramente fue agravado por el ejercicio riguroso de la noche anterior. También sentía un dolor sordo un poco más abajo y por alguna razón esto le hizo enfadarse.

Aunque por lo que podía ver, era una ira irracional. No estaba enojado con nada en particular así que se levantó ignorando la presencia de roncando a su lado y hizo su camino hasta el río para lavar y reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos.

Después de limpiarse a sí mismo, al corte en su lado y empezar a sentir una sensación de jengibre de otras áreas doloridas, se preguntó si estaba enojado con Naruto. Sin embargo, lo dudaba. Por supuesto que también podría estar enojado consigo mismo. Nunca imagino que fuese a renunciar tan fácilmente a hacer algo como eso. Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estubo, supuso que fue la cosa más natural que hacer. También supuso que debería estar feliz que hubiese ganado, Naruto no había rehuido al acto. Y en cierto modo, todavía se preguntaba porque lo había hecho.

Quizá fue por la intención de ganar más que por cualquier otra cosa. Después de todo, Naruto se había negado a hacer esas cosa con Amaya, a pesar de la cantidad de esfuerzo que ella puso para llegar a él. Y sin embargo, él solo tenía qué compartir un poco de lo que pensaba, seguido por una gran cantidad de juegos previos y el dobe no pereció preocuparse en absoluto de lo que podía acabar haciendo con su amigo en medio del bosque. Hablando de momentos imperfectos. Creía que Naruto estaba esperando por un momento mágico con alguien amable y "especial", como muchas veces le había repetido antes. No en el hierba con 'un asesino convicto que hace poco apenas podía tolerar por mucho tiempo'. Pero su momento imperfecto había triunfado sobre el plan cuidadosamente trazado y planificado de Amaya, y ni siquiera había sido intencional. Y eso le hizo sentirse bastante engreído. Pero al mismo tiempo también le hizo sentir un poco enfermo y extraño.

Y bueno, hacer eso había hecho maravillas en el estado ánimo de su compañero. Él había estado enojado y temeroso por Sasuke, pareció que empezó a sentirse mejor sintiendo a su amigo contra él, estando dentro...

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza, para hacer desvanecer tanto el pensamiento como la imagen mental. No había manera que hubiese hecho eso solo para tranquilizarle. Su relación no funciona de esa manera. Estaba seguro de eso.

¿Verdad?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de por qué estaba enfadado. Realmente había hecho eso sólo para hacer que Naruto se sintiese mejor, sabiendo que necesitaba sentirse con el control y renunciando al suyo propio. O algo así. Bueno, cuando pensaba en ello, supuso que no había sido tan sumisa como había previsto.

Y claro, en el momento realmente había tenido muchas ganas hacerlo. Quizá había empezado queriendo tranquilizarle, pero la curiosidad y la necesidad de hacer algo más fue lo que dio el impulso final. Había perdido la cabeza y tentó al de ojos azules a que hiciese lo mismo. Eso era lo que le cabreaba.

Pero se había sentido tan bien.

No ocultaba que hubiese sido difícil. Pero poniendo el dolor a un lado, en realidad, al final se sintió muy...

"Buenos días."

La cabeza de Sasuke se disparó hacia el tímido saludo, Naruto estaba de pie en la orilla, tratando de parecer casual y fallando miserablemente.

"Buenos días" respondió con cautela.

"¿Cómo está tu, um, lado?"

Le miró de cerca durante unos segundos incómodos.

"Sobreviviré."

El ojiazul asintió, sonrió nerviosamente y se fue.

Y eso marcó la pauta para el resto del día.

* * *

Principalmente, se limitaron a seguir el río durante ese día, sin querer caminar por el camino temeroso por una posible persecución. Aunque dudaba que él batallón de búsqueda fuese a salir en corto plazo. Necesitarían más hombres, más tiempo para organizar y una idea remota de hacia dónde habían ido. Aún que de todos modos, pasó la mayor parte del día cubriendo sus pistas mientras Naruto caminó alrededor inútilmente.

A veces su amigo sonreía de la nada, entonces la sonrisa caía y fruncía el ceño profundamente. Esto se repitió casi cada vez que le miraba y en lugar de tratar de resolverlo lo dejó estar. No es que le diese igual lo que estaba penado, sólo prefería tratar con ello más tarde.

Ese más tarde no llegó hasta unas horas después de que se pusiese el sol, cuando finalmente encontraron un buen lugar para acampar. No encendieron un fuego para cocinar por pura precaución, además podían ver lo suficientemente bien gracias a la brillante luz de la luna llena.

Incluso ahora seguía comportándose de forma extraña, le miraba de manera nerviosa cuando creía que no le estaba mirando y rehuyéndole la mirada cuando estas chocaban. Y tomó un tiempo para darse cuenta de que él también estaba haciendo lo mismo.

¿Pero qué edad tenían? ¿Siete? Para nada si tenían en cuenta las circunstancias, pero estaba actuando como un niño tímido y eso le enfermaba. A pesar de sus preocupaciones de ayer y esta mañana, trató de obligarse a encogerse de hombros. Era solo sexo, ¿dónde diablos estaba el problema? Hacia nada ni siquiera se preocupar por ello y ahora, de repente, parecía que había nublado sus vidas y ninguno de ellos podía pensar en otra cosa.

Tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, los Cazadores, Amaya, comida, dinero y todo lo demás y no podían concentrarse en nada de eso. En cambio, su mente vagaba de nuevo hacia el atardecer de ayer, sus dedos clavándose en la tierra bajo sus manos, sintiéndose lleno y estirado, el placer, los gemidos y...

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Se estaba perdiendo.

Si Naruto podía sentir su confusión interna, no lo demostró. Al parecer, había renunciado al juego de las miradas furtivas y estaba cazando algo de comida en su bolsa. En realidad probablemente estaba tratando de encontrar lo que fuera para distraerse, él no estaba tratando de actuar maduro con todo esto. Tal vez lo había roto por completo. Tal vez anoche algo se había roto entre ellos. ¿Seguirían así durante todo el viaje solo porque las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos? ¿Fueron todas esas burlas para simplemente sacar algo de su sistema y seguir adelante?

Observó con entrecerrados ojos como el de ojos azules se inclinó sobre su bolsa y daba vueltas a su alrededor por unos pocos minutos.

No sabía por qué seguía pensando tanto sobre esto. No solía hundirse en este tipo de cosas a menos que se sintiese incapaz de actuar sobre ellas. Era bueno actuando por impulso. Bueno, alguna vez lo había sido. Tal vez fue como Naruto había dicho, tal vez fue demasiado blando.

Pues a la mierda eso.

Se levantó y se acercó a Naruto, le agarró del cuello y le puso en posición vertical para poderle mirar a la cara. Lo que vio principalmente fue shock y sorpresa, incluso un poco de nerviosismo. Los ojos negros se estrecharon.

"¿Esta ya fuera de tu sistema?" le preguntó bruscamente.

Los ojos azules se abrieron. "¿Qué?"

"Ayer por la noche, ¿lo has sacado todo?"

"Sasuke yo no-"

Así que le dio un beso en cambio. El dobe gruñó contra él pero Sasuke metió la lengua ante la invitación de la boca abierta y Naruto no pudo decir nada por un largo tiempo.

Por supuesto, esto no era exactamente lo que quería conseguir pero no había estado pensando correctamente, así que aunque mantuvo su control sobre el otro, pero le dejó un poco de tiempo para que hablase si quiera.

El rubio se veía aturdido cuando le dejó recuperar el aliento. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron, sus brazos se envolvieron al alrededor del Uchiha y estrelló sus labios de nuevo juntos.

No era una respuesta vocal, pero era una lo suficientemente buena. Finalmente Naruto se apartó de nuevo con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"Ne, Sasuke ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo sacarlo fuera de mi sistema?"

"Ya no importa." respondió sintiéndose de repente un poco estúpido para actuar de esa manera.

Realmente no sabía lo que estaba mal con él. Se suponía que estas cosas no le importaban, pero al mismo tiempo se había enfadado por la idea de que lo de anoche fuese suficiente para Naruto.

"¿Pensaste que solo seria una vez?" preguntó siendo sorprendentemente perceptivo por una vez. Luego resopló, "Sí claro, como si. No me vas a convencer sobre todo lo de los momentos momentos y luego actuar como no hubiese nada más."

"¿Entonces por qué todas esas miradas furtivas hoy?"

De repente el blondo se encogió un poco incómodo, trató de sonreír aún que no le funcionó muy bien. "Es sólo que…quiero decir, es una gran cosa, ¿sabes?"

"¿El qué?"

Ahora la sonrisa de su compañero se hizo aun más amplia. "Bueno, ¿se han ido ya las letras enormes y brillantes de mi frente?"

¿ _Eso_ era lo que le había estado molestando durante todo el día? ¿No que le diese vergüenza o miedo? ¿Tampoco era por que estuviese arrepentido? ¿Todo esto se debía a que estaba emocionado por no seguir siendo virgen y estaba demasiado nervioso para expresarlo?

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos, "No, ahora sólo dice 'niña sensible' en lugar de 'virgen'."

Le dio un empujón fuerte, pero juguetón. "Eres un idiota. Pero ya no eres virgen, nunca más. ¿No estás feliz?"

No había pensado mucho si estaba contento por eso o no. Se había dado cuenta que no seguía siéndolo, pero en realidad no se sentía muy diferente.

"Estoy adolorido."

Naruto hizo una mueca. "Sí, quería disculparme pro eso. Deberías haberme dicho que te estaba haciendo daño. Se sentía tan bien que por un momento perdí la cabeza por completo."

Así que, después de todo, sí que se dio cuenta. Bueno, ya lo había asumido. Por supuesto esos pocos minutos de dolor no le habían arruinado la experiencia en absoluto.

"Pero te gustó ¿cierto?" preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

Sasuke asintió sin saber qué más decir y vio como la boca del dobe se curvaba en una sonrisa complacida.

"Quiero decir, ahora entiendo totalmente lo que me quisiste decir. Sobre la cosa de los momentos y todo eso." aclaró cuando vio las cejas de su compañero fruncirse de la confusión. "No puedo creer que me estaba perdiendo todo esto. Ayer me di cuenta de algo, fue después de haber hablado con Amaya y ella dijese todas esas cosas sobre qué hubiera pasado lo mismo si hubiese hecho este viaje con cualquier persona."

En realidad, el otro día el ojiazul le había contado esa parte de la historia muy por encima. Sobre todo en la parte sobre lo que ella había dicho y realmente no sabía a donde quería llegar. ¿Naruto se había dejado llevar porque pensaba que hubiese sido inevitable, sin importar con quien estuviera? ¿Incluso con Amaya?

"¿Oh?"

"Sí, me di cuenta que estaba hablando de basura."

Demasiado sorprendido para ocultarlo. Ciertamente borró todo la molestia que tenía en su rostro, eso era seguro.

"¿Qué?"

"Como he dicho muchas veces antes, es diferente contigo. Y en cierto modo, ahora entiendo el por qué, es por haber pasado por toda las cosas que nos han sucedido. No hay forma de que alguna vez vuelva a tener un amigo como tú, así que probablemente, como tu dijiste, debería prestar más atención a esos pequeños momentos."

"¿Tu conversación con Amaya te hizo darte cuenta que querías tener sexo conmigo?" intentó aclarar el moreno.

"En realidad, la charla me hizo darme de que es mucho mejor estar aquí contigo y por qué. Pero si tengo que ser honesto, que te frotases contra mí inclinó la balanza por la cosa de sexo." admitió con una sonrisa. "Darme cuenta de esto hizo que no quisiera parar. Y apuesto a que con el tiempo va a ser más fácil, sobre todo si tenemos algo mejor de usar que el aceite de baño."

"¿Con el tiempo?"

"Bueno, ¡claro! Quiero decir, no vamos a parar ahora ¿verdad?"

Por lo visto no parecía sentirse de esa manera y Sasuke sintió disiparse en su interior una cierta tensión ante las palabras. Todo el día había tenido la sensación de que algo que tan bueno y fácil no podía durar, nada bueno y fácil lo hacía. De alguna manera había esperado que fuese mal y eso es lo que le había tenido de mal humor durante la mayor parte del día . Supuso que era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Y ¿por qué no? Con el resto de su vida siendo un caos completo y estando en peligro, ¿por qué no tener una cosa buena para igualar las cosas?

"No seas idiota."

Naruto le sonrió.

 **FIN PARTE 15**

* * *

 **Notas autora** : Este capítulo me fue imposible de partir aun que fuese igual de largo que dos juntos. La escena de la mitad era imposible de partir y ocupaba la mayor parte del capítulo. Si si, ya sabéis a que escena me refiero *guiño, guiño*.

Así queeeee, finalmente lo hicieron. Wow. Joder, por fin. Y solo tardaron 42 capítulos lol. Bueno, no fue exactamente mágico, ya que en la primera parte Sasuke estaba un poco en pánico, pero al final acabo bien. Es el primer fic donde hago que ambos empiecen vírgenes y sin o muy poca experiencia así que si no lo hacía un poco inestable no acabaría funcionando. Por supuesto, es solo su primer intento y cada vez estarán más cómodos y irán ganando más experiencia. Seguro que si, os lo prometo.

En la Parte 19 habrá más de ellos dos tratando con este nuevo elemento y con las inseguridades que vienen con ello. Sé que no suena muy convincente, pero tengo que aclarar y lidiar con los problemas de confianza, de por qué su amistad es especial, de si esto es puramente físico y si esto significa que tener sexo con otras personas está bien. Y un montón de cosas profundas para seguir adelante. También quiero introducir como cambiara su relación con el sexo y lo que el sexo regular hará en su dinámica. Bueno, lo que todo esto significa es que habrá mucho sexo entre nuestros protas y que también introduciré a un nuevo OC. A pesar de todo lo que he dicho, no debería ser demasiado angustioso. La siguiente parte será más corta comparada con esta pero cubrirá un espacio más grande de tiempo y volveremos a la normalidad con el tamaño de los capítulos.

¡Hasta entonces!

 **Notas traductora** : ¿He acabado? ¿Y encima a tiempo? No me lo creo, era el doble que un capitulo normal, pero supongo que valió la pena. Espero no haberme dejado errores muy grandes.

¡Sí! 42 capítulos, más de 300 pag de Word y 200 mil palabras ¡por fin se acostaron juntos! ¿Costo verdad? Sé que muchas teníais ganas de llegar a esta parte (yo incluida). ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Perfecto? Para mi esta es una de las mejores primeras veces que he leído, por qué se parece a lo que es, una primera vez sin experiencia. Os aseguro que irá mejorando, muchísimo jijiji.

Por aquí os dejo un ultimo fanart, avisadme si queréis que os lo pase por priv.

j-a-s-u . tumblr (.com) / image / 95387097667

Sin más me despido que estoy super cansada. Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí y no os olvidéis de hacedme saber lo que pensáis.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Bye Bye.

Próximamente: Parte 16 – Un nuevo juguete.


	43. El Nuevo Juguete 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 16**

 **El Nuevo Juguete**

 **Capítulo 1/3**

Si solo la gente supiese.

Durante años había visto como la gente se tiraba de cabeza a por Sasuke. Personas perfectamente sanas y racionales hacían el ridículo sólo para tratar de llamar su atención y ganar algún tipo de reconocimiento. En general, las chicas intentaban conseguir una cita o algo por el estilo, pero nunca entendió por qué estaban tan desesperadas. Bueno, Sasuke era genial, tenía talento y un muy buen ver, pero sentía que esas cosas no deberían ser suficiente. La gente debería sentirse atraído por las sonrisas y la amabilidad, no por ceños fruncidos y mezquindad indiferente. Sasuke era muy fría con las personas, rara vez o nunca sonreía a extraños sin que fuese de manera sarcástica o para mostrarse superior a ellos, y si lo hacía era con cierta cantidad de desprecio en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría alguien podía derretirse por eso? ¿Era suficiente para que la gente hiciese cualquier cosa solo para estar a su lado?

Pues al parecer, sí.

Excepto él. Él tenía la distinción de ser su amigo. Posiblemente su verdadero y único amigo y esto le daba un acceso a un Sasuke raramente visto por los demás. Y por supuesto, el Uchiha nunca sería un príncipe del encanto o un manantial de compasión, pero tenía la capacidad de ser agradable en ciertas ocasiones, e incluso algo protector cuando llegaba el momento. Estaba empezando a sospechar que estos rasgos, raros al principio, estaban empezando a ser más comunes con el paso del tiempo. Pero aún así, no era fácil provocarlos. Sabía que enterrado bajo todo ese desinterés y frialdad, había alguien digno con quien estar. Le había tomado _años_ ver esas pequeñas cosas, no era algo que cualquier persona pudiese ver con solo una mirada.

Esas cosas enterradas era lo que le atraía de él y estaba bastante seguro que esa atracción no tenía nada que ver por su físico. En realidad, toda la atención que recibía y la propia confianza que el pelinegro por su apariencia le cabreaban.

A excepción de momentos como este.

Ahora podía entender por qué la gente perdía el sentido común por Sasuke sin tener la menor idea de lo muy hijo de puta que podía llegar a ser. Ahora podía apreciar cómo la lujuria te abrumaba hasta el punto que te hacía perderte a ti mismo.

Naruto echó atrás la cabeza y se mordió en el labio inferior ya dañado por la costumbre. Era un mal hábito, lo hería y no le daba el tiempo suficiente para que se curase antes de volver hacer lo mismo, aun que tenía el efecto deseado, evitar perderse e ir demasiado rápido o peor, llegar demasiado pronto.

"Sasuke." dijo el ojiazul entre dientes, su cuerpo estaba temblando por el esfuerzo de retenerse. "Si te sigues moviendo así va a tener que acabar tu solo." amenazó en un gruñido.

El moreno respondió volviendo a rodar las caderas una vez más, tuvo que agarrarle la cintura con fuerza.

Ni siquiera era la sensación de su polla lo que le estaba volviendo loco, y eso que era bastante buena, pero ver los músculos tensos de la espalda y los hombros de su compañero moverse bajo una acristalada capa de sudor, más la manera flexible como se movía le hacían cerrar los ojos con fuerza y gemir de frustración. En este momento, la única parte de él que intentaba frenarse para no hacerle daño estaba siendo erosionada lentamente por las burlas del Uchiha.

Francamente, en estos momentos, Sasuke se sentía, se veía y sonaba increíble. El calor apretado alrededor de su eje, la sudorosa piel caliente bajo sus manos y esos pequeños y tranquilos gemidos... mierda santa. Y era cierto que el sexo seguía siendo una cosa relativamente nueva para él, tal vez sólo se sentía abrumado por todas las increíbles sensaciones. Pero siendo honesto, a pesar de la falta propia de experiencia, Sasuke usaba su rugosidad y su exigente naturaleza a su favor de una manera que daba miedo

"Si no vas a moverte podría ser una buena alternativa." dijo Sasuke con la voz ligeramente amortiguada al estar enterrando su rostro en el brazo que se extendía en el suelo bajo él.

"No seas impaciente, no quiero hacerte daño."

"¡Que me mueva impaciente es una clara señal de que no duele y de que puedes empezar de una maldita vez!"

Siguió el consejo y se adentró el resto del camino. Sasuke se tensó por un momento, pero segundos después empujó de vuelta. Esta vez, captó la indirecta.

Había estado contento cuando se dio cuenta que tenía razón al decir que cada vez sería más fácil. Las primeras veces habían sido un poco desordenadas, pero últimamente había notado un cambio en el procedimiento. La segunda vez que lo habían hecho, a pesar de que su amigo había admitido que se había sentido bien la primera vez, todavía le había sentido bastante nervioso. No dijo nada, pero le sintió tenso y cauteloso. Por supuesto que no fue realmente una sorpresa. Si Sasuke se sentía en el borde o tenia miedo de algo, nunca huiría abiertamente de lo que fuese. De hecho, su punto parecía ser demostrar que no le afectaba, incluso aún que fuese mentira. Era bastante gracioso ya que solía decir que no le importaba lo que pensasen las otras personas de él. Aún así, quizá demostrarse valiente no era solo para aparentar. El moreno era de las personas que prefería probar las cosas por sí mismo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, seguía sin saber si es realmente claustrofóbico. Bueno, sabía que si lo era, no era una fobia particularmente grave, había estado en sitios donde una persona claustrofóbica no podría. Pero era obvio que no le gustaban los espacios cerrados y oscuros. Había sido un espectador concurrente para notar estos cambios de ánimo. Cuando más tiempo estaban en un sitio cerrado, más agitado se ponía, aunque claramente también dependía de las circunstancias. En esos momentos parecía mantener la calma por pura fuerza de voluntad. Esta determinación bruta era algo normal, Sasuke parecía obligarse a soportar ciertas cosas sin romperse sólo para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo. Y mientras que no estaba demasiado emocionado con la idea de que hiciese lo mismo con el sexo, se sentía un poco agradecido de que el pelinegro no se hubiese echado atrás y le hubiese dado una oportunidad. Incluso aún que tuviese la sensación de que lo había hecho solo porque había sido él quien había sacado el tema del sexo en el primer lugar.

Y además, el propio Sasuke había admitido que la primera vez no había sido demasiado horrible. No había estado en su posición, así que no podía saber cómo se sentía. Y por supuesto, compañero no estaba dispuesto a decirle cuando le hacía daño, por lo que tenía que imaginárselo todo por sí mismo. Para él se había sentido increíble y estaba seguro que no quería parar ahora que ya habían empezado.

Afortunadamente, ahora era mucho más consciente de lo que estaba haciendo desde esa vez, pudo retenerse mucho más y hacerlo mucho mejor la segunda vez, y cada vez mejor desde entonces. Además, darse cuenta que nunca había demasiado lubricante habían cosas hechas mucho más suaves. La primera vez habían usado bastante aceite en Sasuke, pero nada sobre sí mismo, cosa que probablemente no habían ayudado. Ahora tenían mucho de esa cosa entre ellos, podía sentir el exceso desbordando y haciendo un estropicio, pero al menos hacia las cosas mucho más fáciles, así que era sin duda una ventaja.

Y después de un poco más de práctica, más aceite y mucha más cautela, su compañero había comenzado a participar _en serio._ Las otras veces ya se había movido, pero ahora se contraía con satisfacción y se movía para cumplir con sus estocadas, ondulando sus caderas como si no fuese suficiente. Lo cual era bueno, pero probablemente solo lo hacía porque le frustraba la lentitud, o para burlarse de él. Pero aún así, era una señal positiva, sin duda las cosas estaban mejorando, sobretodo que ahora el pelinegro estaba empezando a aprender cosas por sí mismo acerca de cómo hacer que se sentía mejor, y eso se estaba convirtiendo en un problema para Naruto.

La prueba para Sasuke había terminado después de la primera vez, pero, en realidad, la suya apenas acababa de comenzar. La primera vez que su amigo había empezado a unirse con determinación, apenas había durado un par de segundos, dejando a un muy molesto Uchiha sorprendido, sin aliento y sin haber acabado. Ahora estaba un poco más acostumbrado a la sensación, pero eso no significaba que pudiese dejar de morderse su propio labio para poder durar un poco más. Sasuke era controlador con todo, incluso cuando tenía una polla clavada hasta las bolas en el culo.

La determinación del moreno era impresionante, realmente valía la pena admirarla. Pero sobre todo, si la gente supiera cómo era en estos momentos, la forma como actuaba, como se movía, como sonaba… mucha más gente se lanzan de cabeza a por él, eso de seguro.

Así que tal vez, después de todo, si que le veía algo de sentido.

* * *

"No me gusta el aceite." murmuró Sasuke en la noche. Estaba sentado en la corriente baja del rio mientras que Naruto estaba sentado en una roca lisa en la orilla detrás de él, frotando el champú por el pelo negro.

El Uchiha le había arrojado la botella y ahora estaba lavándole el pelo sin prestar ni pizca de atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Después de su última ronda de ejercicio, se sentía cansado y letárgico, su mente estaba ya medio apagada. Parpadeó un par de veces, como si la voz de su amigo le hubiese despertado.

"Supongo que es mejor que nada."

"Casi cualquier cosa es mejor que nada." se quejó el otro. "Eso no significa que debamos usarlo. Dudo que este hecho para estas cosas."

"Siempre podíamos conseguir un lubricante decente." dijo mientras amortiguaba un bostezo.

Curiosamente, el moreno se quedo en silencio por un rato.

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos Sasuke, no soy estúpido."

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás eso era algo que su compañero ni siquiera se había planteado. Cosa que quizá no debería de sorprenderle tanto. Nunca podía imaginarse a Sasuke aprendiendo sobre estas coas, ya sea escuchando historias o echando un ojo a algo de porno, nada de nada. No es que pensase que era mojigato, solo era alguien muy privado. Sin embargo, tenía la fuerte impresión de que nunca estuvo interesado en nada sexual, era normal que le fuesen conceptos nuevos.

El pelinegro se inclinó hacia adelante para enjuagar la espuma de su cabello antes de volver a apoyarse contra la roca donde el rubio estaba sentado. Poco después pudo escuchar un 'hn'.

"¿Realmente el aceite es tan malo?" preguntó tocando curiosamente con los dedos los negros mechones mojados con la esperanza de que así quizá se secarían más rápido. Eso le salvaría de las quejas de después, valdría la pena el esfuerzo extra.

Era una pregunta estúpida, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de ello hasta después. El aceite no era necesariamente _malo_ , pero tampoco era suficiente. No era lo suficientemente denso y se calentaba con la fricción. Era agradable al principio, pero pronto se volvía incómodo.

"Si solo fuese aceite seguro que no sería tan malo, pero está hecho para usarse en el baño, así que es diferente. Preferiría una alternativa."

"No te estabas quejando. Ninguna de las veces."

Sasuke se levantó sobre sus rodillas y giró dándole una mirada poco impresionada, intencionadamente se apoyó en él con el objetivo de invadir su espacio personal. Estaba tratando de ser intimidante, pero falló completamente.

"Bueno ¿qué tal si la próxima vez eres _tú_ el que es follado con el aceite? Así sabrás lo que se siente."

Muy bien, quizá el tono desafiante de su compañero sí que le ponía un poco nervioso.

"Está bien, lo pillo, no hay más aceite. Joder Sasuke, la próxima vez solo di claramente lo que quieres."

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. "Lo acabo de hacer."

"Además, pensé que te gustaba."

"Y me gusta." respondió cautelosamente.

"Tienes una manera extraña de hacer entender tu punto de vista. Todo lo que tienes que decir es que aunque te encanta el sexo alucinante, pero qué prefieres dejarlo hasta que encontremos algo mejor que usar. De la forma como lo has ducho, suena como si lo odiases".

"Eso no era lo..." comenzó el otro antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a darse la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo. "No importa. Hablar contigo me da dolor de cabeza."

No estaba demasiado seguro de si había ganado la discusión o no, pero seguía sin estar lo suficientemente despierto como para que le importase, en su lugar decidió cambiar de tema.

"¿Sabes? Tu pelo esta cada vez más largo."

"Grande, dobe." devolvió con ironía

"Lo digo en serio. Te ha crecido como cinco centímetros desde que salimos de Adessa."

"¿Y? El tuyo también está creciendo, eso es lo que se supone que hace el pelo, idiota."

Estiró un poco de su propio pelo rubio para comparar la diferencia. Y, por supuesto que lo tenía un poco más largo de lo usual, pero no se sentía como una gran diferencia.

"Sí, pero el tuyo ya estaba largo desde un principio." respondieron Naruto peinando el pelo negro y uniéndolo en la parte posterior de su nuca como una cola de caballo.

Miró su trabajo de forma crítica. "Hey, te queda bien."

"Ajá." respondió con incredulidad. "Como voy si fuese a seguir un consejo tuyo sobre moda."

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por estar a la moda? Siempre con la actitud de 'no me importa nada'. Apuesto a que se siente más fresco, ya sabes por el calor y todo."

"Tienes razón." estuvo de acuerdo: "No me importa. Sobre todo lo que tú pienses. Solo suelta mi pelo."

"También podía funcionar como un buen disfraz." continuó el ojiazul. "Tienes un corte de pelo muy distintivo. 'Oh, lo siento señor Cazador, no he visto a nadie de pelo negro que le sobresalga la parte posterior como un culo de pato.'"

"Y entonces continuaría así 'pero he visto a alguien exactamente con las mismas características, pero con el pelo recogido con una estúpida coleta. Y sí, también viajaba con un chico estúpido de cabello rubio brillante. Qué casualidad. '"

Mientras que Sasuke se estaba burlando muy claramente de él, Naruto seguía pensando que su idea era totalmente válida. Habían estado viajando durante dos semanas desde la captura del Uchiha, y hasta el momento, no habían visto ninguna señal de que estuvieran siendo perseguidos. Su compañero pensaba que los Cazadores tardarían un tiempo en reagruparse e ir tras ellos, pero ambos se daban cuenta de que probablemente era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. En un primer momento habían sido muy conscientes de eso y habían viajado hasta el agotamiento. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, se habían ido relajando y habían dejado de empujarse para tener más tiempo para dormir, comer y, por supuesto, tener más sexo. Su rutina había vuelto casi a la normalidad, pero en el fondo de sus mentes, sabían que no estarían totalmente a salvo hasta que cruzaran la frontera al siguiente país.

"Oooohh, podría teñirme el pelo." sugirió el de ojos azules emocionado. "Siempre me he preguntado cómo me vería de pelirrojo."

No podía evitarlo, la idea de disfrazarse parecía divertida. Hubiese preferido que los Cazadores no estuviesen detrás de ellos, pero eso no quitaba que la sensación de estar contra la espada y la pared fuese emocionante.

"Te voy a ahorrar el esfuerzo: estúpido."

Le frunció el ceño a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sasuke mientras que dejaba que las mojadas hebras negras se deslizasen por sus dedos.

"¿Sabes? Si no supiese de primera mano que lo tienes, realmente diría que lo que necesitas es echar un polvo."

* * *

Se quedaron mirando a los tejados distantes de este nuevo pueblo con sentimientos encontrados. Los anteriores les habían servido para abastecerse de suministros, dormir bien por un par de noches y para lavarse correctamente. Ahora significaban una gran cantidad de posibles peligros. ¿Y si la policía local había sido de alguna manera advertida? ¿Qué pasa si los Cazadores decidieron presentarse en todas las ciudades cercanas a la frontera en lugar de cazarlos directamente por el norte? Un montón de 'qué pasaría si' se arremolinaba en su cabeza. Esto acabo causando una pequeña discusión sobre los pros y los contras de entrar en la ciudad. Abastecerse de comida era una necesidad, pero eso no significaba que tuviesen que quedarse a pasar una noche. O eso era lo que decía Naruto. Sasuke se tambaleaba ante la idea.

No es que fuese demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estas dos últimas semanas habían sido bastante agotadoras. Escapando por menos de un pelo de la muerte era probablemente por lo que tan agotado estaba. Incluso después de desacelerar el paso todavía habían estado ocupados cubriendo sus pistas, era una gran cantidad de trabajo por un periodo muy largo de tiempo. Por no hablar de que su pierna todavía estaba curándose y la herida estaba empeorado por viajar y... otras cosas... Por supuesto que el sexo no era exactamente un verdadero agotamiento inoportuno.

En el fondo sabía que no era el momento de quedarse una noche ahora que se distraían tanto el uno al otro. Lo _sabía_. Pero el problema era que no podía evitarlo. Le habría gustado culpar a Naruto, pero no podía. Ambos eran igual de culpables. Y su compañero tenía razón, cada vez era mejor, y eso sólo sirvió para alimentar su deseo aún más. Así que no podía pensar en nada más estúpido que estar haciendo mientras estaban siendo perseguidos por una manada de Cazadores probablemente muy enfadados. Aún así, no podía detenerse de besar a Naruto hasta tentarle y dejar que las cosas tomasen el rumbo previsto a partir de ahí.

Y todo esto, desde los Cazadores hasta el sexo regular en su relación, había hecho su mente puré. Incluso en su turno de guardia a mitad de la noche, algo que habían empezado a hacer después de su huida, se le había vuelto difícil permanecer despierto mientras anhelaba un baño y una cama caliente con cubiertas reales y almohadas blandas.

Por supuesto, su traidora mente le susurró lo mucho que podría mejorar el sexo en una cama real, cosa desamparó completamente la idea de dormir todas las horas atrasadas.

"Deberíamos quedarnos." concluyó.

"¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea?" preguntó el ojiazul dubitativo.

"¿Qué diferencia hay si nos pillan en el camino o en la ciudad?" señaló. "Los resultados siguen siendo los mismos, salvo que así estamos limpios y tal vez con algo de descanso decente. Si los Cazadores hubiesen avisado ya a las ciudades cercanas creo que ya hubiéramos tenido problemas."

"Sí, pero no hemos estado en ninguna ciudad desde entonces." respondió su amigo. "Rodeamos la ultima porque estábamos preocupados por lo mismo, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora?"

"Una ciudad en estado de alerta podría poner un par de guardias en las puertas. En la última no había nada y no vimos nada raro por el camino. Ver dos pueblos tan relajados significa que estamos a salvo por ahora. Además, no podemos vivir por siempre de pescado."

"Claro que podemos. Preferiría eso a que te capturasen de nuevo."

"Tenemos una gran ventaja sobre ellos. Y los guardias locales no me dan exactamente miedo..."

Se apagó sin saber realmente cómo decir que quería pasar la noche simplemente por pura comodidad. Al parecer su cerebro cansado se había dado por vencido.

"Sasuke, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

Naruto se encogió de hombros como si no le molestase y forzó una sonrisa.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Estaría bien conseguir un poco de comida y un baño caliente. Supongo que no podemos ignorar _todas_ las ciudades de aquí a la frontera."

Bueno, parecía que su amigo había cambiado de opinión bastante pronto, quizá un poco demasiado rápido, tal vez había sentido su pura necesidad de relajarse un rato. Odiaba ser tan obvio, pero extrañamente le daba igual que viese su debilidad. No estaba de humor para que le importase.

* * *

Esta ciudad, si se podía llamar así, no tenía muchas tiendas. Tenía lo básico y poco más. Sasuke tenía pocas esperanzas de conseguir bastantes suministros necesarios, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Así que mientras que Naruto fue a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, él entro en una tienda. Después de tomar una rápida mirada su alrededor se acercó al mostrador.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó una aburrida mujer de mediana edad desde detrás del mostrador. Supuso que le había escuchado o percibido ya que ella no había levantado los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

"Necesito jabón, comida enlatada y lubricante."

Finalmente consiguió la atención de la dependienta. La mujer le dio una pequeña mirada para luego dar un respingo y volverle a mirar más cuidadosamente. A juzgar por cómo le miraba, parecía gustarle lo que veía. Se detuvo a tiempo de rodar los ojos.

"No eres de por aquí." prácticamente ronroneó.

"No." respondió brevemente.

"Bueno, no tengo ningún alimento en conserva, pero el jabón está un poco más allá." dijo mientras señalaba el estante opuesto.

El Uchiha consiguió el jabón y regresó al mostrador.

"¿Hay algo más?" preguntó inclinándose demasiado cerca suya .

"Lubricante." repitió.

"¿Mecánico?"

"Personal."

Obviamente la mujer no le escuchado correctamente la primera vez y parpadeó con sorpresa antes de que la frase se hundiese en su cerebro y sonriese lascivamente.

"Bueno, tengo algo aquí mismo que te ayudará con tu _gran_ problema." dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras iba a buscar una botella transparente en la estantería justo al lado del mostrador.

Le tomo unos segundo, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que la mujer estaba dando a entender algo sobre su erm, tamaño. Decidió dejarlo estar. Hablar con ella se había vuelto más doloroso de lo que pensaba. No se avergonzaba de comprar esas cosas, pero esta mujer estaba siendo muy pesada.

"Dos botellas".

"Wow, tienes una fiesta planeada, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es-"

"Sasuke, ¿qué coño te está tomando tanto tiempo?"

Afortunadamente, Naruto decidió entrar en la tienda justo cuando la mujer estaba embolsando la compra.

La dependienta alterno la mirada entre ambos chicos y luego sonrió, tomó el dinero de Sasuke y le entregó su bolsa. Le dio un guiño y agitó las cejas sugestivamente hacia él. Esta vez el pelinegro sí que rodó los ojos, tomó la bolsa y agarró el brazo del rubio para hacerle salir.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" preguntó su compañero mientras se alejaban. Al parecer, había visto la mirada que le estaba dando la mujer.

"Mucho." murmuró Sasuke.

* * *

Después de conseguir algo de comer volvieron a la posada. Una vez allí, Sasuke volcó la bolsa de la compra en la cama y se dio cuenta que estaban las cosas que había comprado más un pequeño libro.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó Naruto sentándose en la cama, al lado de donde había esparcido los suministros.

Cogió una de las botellas y le dio un par de vuelta en sus manos antes de que sus ojos se abrieran hasta más no poder.

"Mierda." dijo mirando la segunda botella. "¿Qué mierdas has planeando para esta noche?"

El pelinegro no le hizo caso y cogió el libro con curiosidad. La cubierta era sencilla y blanca pero cuando lo abrió lo que vio casi le hizo soltarlo.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó el de ojos azules con curiosidad.

"Esa dependienta era una pervertida real."

Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto agarró el libro de sus manos y lo hojeó. Sus cejas se iban levantándose más al ir pasando las páginas.

"¿No compraste esto?" pregunto su compañero sin apartar la vista del libro.

"Por supuesto que no."

El blondo giro el libro para tener una mejor perspectiva de alguna imagen en particular e hizo un silbido.

"Wow. ¿Cómo sabia que estabas interesado en el sexo entre chicos?"

"Oh, no tengo ni idea, tal vez porque estaba comprando lubricante y alguien metió la pata y entro gritando mi nombre." respondió con sarcasmo.

Al menos su amigo tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. "Oh." Después sus ojos volvieron al libro.

"Deja de mirar eso. Ni siquiera son fotos, son sólo dibujos."

"Sí, lo sé, pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Hey, mira esto, apuesto a que puedo hacer esto."

A pesar de su absoluta repugnancia por el asunto, se sentó rápidamente junto a Naruto y analizó la imagen indicada. Esta le hizo morderse el labio suavemente.

"¿Cuál de las dos?"

"Cualquiera".

Sasuke asintió. "Quítate los pantalones."

Bueno, quizá podrían posponer el sueño un poco más...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron con el sonido de una lluvia torrencial. El plan había sido quedarse una noche, recuperarse, tener un poco de diversión y salir a la mañana siguiente. Pero la mañana había comenzado con una tormenta y no parecía que hubiese alguna señal de que iba a parar pronto así que se auto convencieron que era mejor esperar al día siguiente. Después de todo, habían estado a salvo hasta ahora, ¿iba a doler mucho si quedaban una noche más?

Eso había sido hace dos días.

A pesar de que habían mandado a los Cazadores en dirección opuesta, quedarse en un sitio no era exactamente inteligente. Sasuke lo sabía, sabía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo y que se estaban poniendo en peligro, pero el problema seguía siendo que no podía hacerse mover a sí mismo. Ah, y todavía seguía lloviznando fuera, pero el clima se estaba volviendo cada vez más una excusa y lo sabía. Y todo lo necesario para convertir su normalmente inteligente mente a estúpida papilla era una cama cómoda, agua caliente cada vez que quería y una abundante cantidad de lubricante.

Maravilloso, brillante, denso y resbaladizo lubricante.

Nunca pensó que pudiese hacer una tan gran diferencia en sexo. Tener una lubricación decente marcaba la diferencia. El tiempo y la práctica había hecho que se sintiese mejor, pero lubricante había hecho que se sintiese muy fácil. En realidad, había sido demasiado bueno y la primera ronda apenas había durado un par de minutos. Naruto se hizo una bola junto a él y murmuro entre dientes con la cara roja de vergüenza:

"Eh, vamos a olvidar lo que acaba de pasar."

Pero podía entenderle, el blondo se había empujado dentro de él con mucha facilidad comparándolo con las primeras veces, así que era no era de extrañar que las sensaciones hubiesen sido más intensas de lo habitual. Él tampoco había sentido el aguijón de costumbre, no había sentido el más mínimo dolor, solo placer.

Después de esa primera ronda, las cosas habían ido más suaves. Hasta ahora, todo lo que estaban haciendo era follar, bañarse, comer y follar un poco más. Ya habían pasado tres noches escondidos en su habitación, pero no importa lo mucho que su mente gritase que tuviese cuidado, no podía obligarse a seguir adelante. Y no estaba solo. Cuando pronunciaba la idea de seguir adelante como ahora, lo único que recibía era un gemido seguido de una expresión infeliz. Lo cual era un poco sorprendente, había sido Naruto quien había estadp más reticente de entrar en la ciudad en primer lugar. Bueno, al menos era ligeramente gratificante saber que no era el único cuya mente se había fundido por el placer.

"Fuiste tú el que dijo que estábamos a salvo por ahora." recordó el ojiazul. "Además, el tiempo sigue siendo una mierda, ¿cuál es la prisa?"

Sasuke estaba tendido de espaldas, mirando como las sombras parpadeaban en techo y la brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta movía las cortinas.

"La lluvia ha estado aclarado en estas últimas horas. Creo que es seguro decir que la tormenta ya se ha ido."

"Sólo porque no está lloviendo fuerte ahora no significa que no vaya a hacerlo más tarde."

"Ya hemos estado viajado por aquí el tiempo suficiente para que te des cuenta." dijo con molestia. "Las lluvias vienen, remojan durante unos par de días sin parar y luego se detienen, entonces reanudamos el viaje bajo un sol abrumador. Esta vez solo ha cambiado que ha sido una tormenta ocasional y ha durado más tiempo. "

"Tal vez tengas razón." dejó ir su amigo después de un momento, pero parecía reacio al admitirlo.

Naruto estaba en algún lugar a su izquierda, todavía desnudo y la recuperándose de su última ronda de sexo y aparentemente feliz con solo mantener la rutina de estos últimos días.

"Yo quería un descanso y lo hemos tenido. Más o menos. Todavía tenemos que asumir que siguen yendo tras nosotros. No estoy seguro de cuánto tardarán en rastrearnos. Francamente me sorprende que la mentira del norte haya funcionado, se supone que son rastreadores profesionales".

"Siempre eres demasiado negativo." acusó el rubio. "Apuesto a que no acostumbran a cazar gente que sabe cubrir sus propias pistas."

Lo cual era probablemente cierto. Ambos eran ninjas y eran los ninjas quien generalmente emboscaba a otras personas, no a la inversa. Estos cazadores podrían ser perseguidores profesionales, pero él era un profesional a no ser encontrado cuando no quería.

"Vamos Sasuke, lo estamos haciendo bien por ahora. Sé que estaba en contra de esto al inicio, pero después de conseguir la oportunidad de relajarse realmente me di cuenta de que lo necesitábamos."

" ¿Quieres decir que quieres pasar todo el día y la noche follando? Eso no es exactamente muy relajante."

"Lo es para mí. ¿Ya no te estás divirtiendo?"

Sí que lo estaba, y ese era el problema. Casi no le importaba que los cazadores estuviesen persiguiéndoles, siempre y cuando tuviesen un par de días de diversión. Pero se dio cuenta de lo descuidado que esto era. Sabía que sin la distracción no estarían tan vulnerables.

"Tenemos que salir mañana, no cambiaré de idea."

Pero al parecer, había dicho algo equivocado porque Naruto se acercó hacia él, arrastrándose hasta plantar sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza pelinegra. Dejando descansar su peso sobre la piel caliente de Sasuke. El blondo Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y le dio gran sonrisa.

"Suena como un reto."

"No lo era." contestó con el ceño fruncido. "Ni siquiera eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta de lo peligroso que es quedarse en un sitio por tanto tiempo."

"Te dije que estás siendo demasiado negativo. Y me gusta esto, estar aquí contigo. Además, lo has hecho sonar como si _pudiese_ tentarte."

Esto era exactamente a lo que se refería. Si el dobe seguía reduciendo su mente a puré, no había manera de que fuese a convencerse a seguir adelante.

Logó deslizarse entre sus piernas y plantarle un beso en los labios antes de que pudiese contestarle. Al parecer no estaba esperando a que se lo devolviese, de hecho, parecía más interesado en el desafío.

Mordió ligeramente los labios del otro en clara señal de advertencia y saboreó un ligero sabor a sangre antes de que Naruto silbase y se apartase. Se había olvidado del pequeño hábito de su compañero y lo más probable es que al morderle le hubiese abierto la herida.

El ojiazul lamió su labio inferior y le decido una mirada inquisitiva.

"No puedes querer hacerlo de nuevo tan pronto." dijo el Uchiha

"¿Por qué no? Podría tardar un par de minutos en entrar en calor, pero estoy totalmente dentro." finalizó con una sonrisa.

Un día Naruto iba a hacer muy feliz a una chica y, posiblemente, esta no podrá caminar por semanas. Su resistencia era asombrosa, su tiempo de recuperación era de record y lo que probablemente le faltaba de técnica lo compensaba con simple y puro entusiasmo.

"Puede ser que alguno de nosotros quiera conseguir algo de sueño real de vez en cuando." dijo con ligera molestia a la vez que el otro se inclinó para atacar a su cuello.

No le respondió, lo que probablemente era una buena cosa ya que su boca estaba ahora chupando suavemente ese punto justo debajo de su oreja, de mientras unos dedos empujaron en su interior sin ninguna advertencia. Aún así, no fue capaz de quejarse. Todo todavía se sentía resbaladizo y dilatado, cosa que sólo ayudo para hacer callar sus protestas. No dolía y que no necesitaba mucho para estar preparado y listo. Incluso empezó a exitarse a pesar que apenas habían pasado quince minutos desde la última ronda. Bueno, al parecer tendrían los juegos previos más cortos hasta ahora. Queriendo ayudar Sasuke busco a tientas la botella de lubricante al lado de la cama. Consiguió una buena cantidad en sus manos y la llevo entre sus cuerpos para embadurnar la erección ya dura del rubio. Este gimió en su cuello antes de volver a besar sus labios. Obligó a su propia lengua a entrar profundamente en la boca de Naruto, girando alrededor de la lengua del otro para después mover sus manos para empujar a los hombros contrarios e indicarle que estaba listo para darse la vuelta.

Pero Naruto no se movió, solo sacó los dedos y se movió ligeramente hacia abajo. Sintió como empezó a presionar contra él y de inmediato se tensó, agarrando un puñado de rubio pelo y separando sus labios con fuerza.

"Ay, ¿qué?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Los ojos azules le miraron extrañados. "Uh, pensé que era obvio."

"No vamos tener sexo así." dijo el Uchiha sin rodeos.

"¿Por qué no? Una vez estabas lo suficientemente feliz como para burlarte de mí de esta manera, ¿cuál es la diferencia?"

 _Buena_ pregunta. ¿Por qué diablos debería importarle si lo hacían así? Era solo sexo, no debería ser menos raro si lo hacían cara a cara, ¿verdad?

Habían hecho un montón de otras cosas de frente, ¿por qué no esto? Pero por alguna razón, la idea de ver la cara de Naruto o que él fuese capaz de ver la suya mientras empujaba dentro suyo le hacía sentirse incómodo.

No es que le diese la oportunidad de responder la pregunta, el impaciente aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar dentro de él, haciendo que su cabeza cayese hacia atrás bruscamente y dejase escapar una respiración rápida. Había estado agitado y eso tuvo el efecto secundario de tener los músculos tensos, había picado un poco. Pero al parecer Naruto percibió la ligera resistencia y se abstuvo de empujarse hasta al fondo. En su lugar, optó por atacar a la garganta expuesta del más pálido. Poco después, sintió un agarre en su pierna que le levantaba ligeramente y le abría más permitiéndole entrar un poco más profundo.

Soltó el cabello de Naruto y en su lugar se apoderó de la almohada por debajo de su cabeza. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de unas de las cosas por las que no le gustaba esta posición. Con su amigo sosteniendo la pierna, no había espacio para poder moverse. Se sentía que lo tenia inmovilizad, como si el dobe estuviese en control total. Era una posición en la que nunca había estado hasta ahora.

El Uzumaki levantó la cabeza para mirarle, vio como las enormes pupilas dominaban casi en su totalidad el anillo azulado y como su cara sonrojada recreaba una expresión llena de increíble lujuria.

"Quiero moverme tanto en este momento." dijo en voz baja.

Sasuke seguía sin recibir algún tipo e estimulo, simplemente se acostumbraba a la sensación de saciedad. A pesar que seguía agitado, logró responder sin que se notase.

"Entonces, muévete."

Y eso hizo.

El Uzumaki había caído en el hábito de empezar lento y constante, sin empujar demasiado profundo. Poco después los ojos azules se cerraron y se libró de seguir buscando en ellos. El agarre en su pierna se apretó y finalmente empujó más profundo haciendo que sus propios ojos se cerrasen.

A su cerebro no le gustaba esto, no podía moverse, tampoco participar o escapar y eso le estaba volviendo un poco loco. Pensó que podría volver a entrar en pánico, tenía esa sensación de estar cometiendo un error imparable, pero de momento el pánico era superficial. De hecho, se dio cuenta de su aliento estaba entrecortado de una manera perfectamente agradable y, en realidad, su cuerpo se estaba movimiento para cumplir empujes de su compañero tanto como la posición le permitía. Así que al parecer, su cuerpo decidió que le gustaba y que después de todo no tenía por qué tener un ataque.

Naruto parecía tener las manos llenas y no había movido su morena mano para alcanzar su erección, pero no le importaba mucho. Cada vez que se sentía rozar ocasionalmente contra el vientre del blondo no podía evitar dejar escapar un jadeo. El ojiazul ajusto el ángulo y golpeo el lugar que le hizo abrir los ojos y dejar escapar un gemido ahogado de sus labios.

"Por fin." suspiró el blondo suavemente.

Debía haber estado tratando de apuntar pero apenas lo había notado al estar demasiado atrapado en sí mismo. Con cada golpe, podía sentir su vientre apretarse más y más ante la liberación inminente. Al haber abierto los ojos pudo ver los contrarios abiertos y mirándole fijamente. Era un espectáculo desconcertante y eso era exactamente lo que no quería. No era lo suficiente para alterarle por completo, pero hizo que su corazón golpease con alarma contra su pecho. Volvió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo rápidamente.

* * *

Después, finalmente Naruto cayó dormido, Sasuke se mantuvo despierto, mirando al techo para luego volver sus ojos hacia la figura roncante. El dobe estaba acostado a su lado, mirando en su dirección, la boca ligeramente abierta y la ropa de cama recogida firmemente hasta su barbilla.

 _Confías demasiado en él,_ dijo su traidor cerebro. _Disfrutaste del sexo de esa manera aun que estabas atrapado porque sabias que podías confiar en él._

El cual era un pensamiento estúpido. Si alguna vez el dobe hacia algo que no le gustaba simplemente podía apalizarle y echarlo fuera. El problema era recordar eso cuando se sentía tan jodidamente vulnerable. A estas alturas ya había aprendido que el placer apagaba la parte sensata de su cerebro y que lo único que podía hacer era sentir. Eso era lo que le hizo entrar en pánico la primera vez y por lo que no había querido hacerlo en esa posición. Además, también se sentía un poco demasiado personal. Ser capaz de ver claramente las expresiones de la otra persona sin ningún tipo de la censura era un poco demasiado para él.

Y eso no era algo bueno para darse cuenta. Naruto ya se le había dicho antes de de haber empezado a hacerlo, el sexo estaba en un nivel completamente diferente, no era por simple alivio de frustración. En ese momento se había burlado de la idea porque no podía ver la diferencia. Pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que había tendió bastante razón. El sexo no era una mini batalla por el dominio o una paja rápida para aliviar la tensión. Era mucho más, les involucraba de una manera de la que no estaba preparado. No le gustaba la forma en la que le hacía sentir. Necesitaba de vuelta algo de esa vieja agresión, de ser capaz de ver la cara de Naruto sucumbir al placer desde una posición dominante, no compartir y ciertamente no sentirse expuesto de esa manera.

Y el mero hecho de que, a pesar de todo esto, lo había disfrutado le estaba molestando.

Tal vez si no fuese él el que siempre recibía se sentiría mejor al respecto. Tal vez. Pero hasta el momento las indirectas y no tan indirectas no habían hecho ningún efecto y generalmente, cuando estaban en los juegos previos, su mente estaba demasiado apagada como para forzar el tema.

Se levantó y fue al baño, se lavó lo mejor que pudo sin llegar a tener un baño adecuado y regresó a la habitación.

Miró a la cama donde su amigo estaba acurrucado bajo las sábanas antes de decidir el entrar en la otra cama que no habían usado desde que habían llegado a este lugar. Intentó encontrar una posición cómoda pero las sábanas se sentían frías contra su piel. No dejó que eso le molestase. Se puso de espaldas a los ronquidos y cerró los ojos.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Pues, bienvenidos a la Parte 16. Y sí, sé que me salte un montón de escenas de sexo. Tengo la costumbre de hacerlo cuando no tiene importancia física o emocional, si no lo hiciese así, habría mucho de ello. En el único momento que sentí una punzada al no hacerlo era la primera vez experimentando con el lubricante pero lo deje estar para poder avanzar un poco más con la historia.

Ya dije que iban a tener problemas con la confianza y aquí están. Sasuke no le gusta confiar en Naruto y el rubio es incapaz de coger una indirecta de dejarse poner en una posición vulnerable por una vez. Me da la sensación que se ha vuelto un tema recurrente: el que llega ultimo tiene que confiar plenamente en el que ha llegado primero mientras que el que de verdad quiere confiar en su amigo sigue teniendo problemas para hacerlo. Ambos chicos tendrán que hacer frente al problema de que sin querer el sexo les está haciendo perderse antes de poder llegar a un punto medio feliz. Pero antes de eso hay que poner alguna errónea regla y alguna epifanía individual…

Oh, y parece que no vamos a tener otro nuevo OC hasta el tercer capítulo de esta parte. Estoy bastante segura de que no voy a poder introducirlo en la siguiente parte.

Hasta entonces,

 **Notas traductora: ¡** _FALSA ALRMA! ¡FALSA ALRMA!_ ¡Aquí nadie ha abandonado nada!

Primero de todo me disculpo profundamente por el parón, no quiero poner excusas pero este último mes ha sido el más agobiante que he vivido. El fin de curso ha sido horrible… pero no hablemos de eso, ya estoy de vuelta y vengo para quedarme, eso es lo que importa.

¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me encanta como inconscientemente Sasuke confía cada vez más en él y como Naruto está aprendiendo a leer más al Uchiha por solo como se comporta. Por lo visto todavía le falta algo de práctica pero todos sabemos que el rubio siempre consigue lo que se propone.

¿Conseguirá Sasuke hacerle ver a Naruto que el también quiere ir arriba? ¿Abra Sasunaru o seguiremos con el Narusasu? A mí no me importa, ambos me encantan.

Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí y un especial a todos los que me habéis mandado un mensaje preocupados por mí, sois los mejores.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Bye, Bye.


	44. El Nuevo Juguete 2

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 16**

 **El Nuevo Juguete**

 **Capítulo 2/3**

Sasuke estaba demasiado tranquilo. Bueno, hoy estaba más tranquilo de lo habitual y Naruto no quería preguntar el por qué. Con preguntarle solo conseguiría que le ignorase y por el momento, no lo estaba haciendo, aun que sólo le contestaba cuando era absolutamente necesario. Por extraño que pareciese, no tenía la sensación de que pásese nada malo. Parecía estar siendo lo suficiente amable, para ser Sasuke. Sólo parecía un poco indiferente, eso es todo.

Habían salido de la ciudad esta mañana, y para variar, se habían sentado a comer. En el último pueblo había comprado un extraño tipo de postre dulce. No era frío, pero probablemente no duraría mucho con este calor así que tenían que comerlo lo antes posible.

El Uchiha, que generalmente siempre rechazaba los dulces, tomó la pequeña barca de galleta completamente llena de crema sin decir palabra y se sentó al borde del camino para comerlo. Naruto se sentó a su lado y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que no tenían cucharas para comerlo. Miró a Sasuke para ver que este había resuelto el dilema por el método más conveniente, comer la crema con los dedos.

Así que se encogió de hombros e hizo lo mismo. Era un poco pegajosa, pero sabía a vainilla y era muy agradable. No es algo que sabrías con mirar la cara del pelinegro. Sasuke podría haber estado comiendo hierba y habría puesto la misma cara. Aunque tampoco parecía que le desagradase, de un modo u otro no parecía importarle.

Bueno, ya sabía que la forma de sacarle las cosas era molestándole hasta que explotase. Incluso un Sasuke enojado era mejor que esto. Así que con tanta naturalidad como pudo, pasó un dedo lleno de crema por el lado de la cara del Uchiha para luego volver a comer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Su amigo se detuvo de inmediato, levantó la mano y se limpió la crema de la cara, se miró los dedos y luego frunció el ceño en su dirección. Fingió ignorarlo. Sin embargo su compañero no se enfadó y después de lamer la crema de los dedos, volvió a su capricho.

Así que, naturalmente, se lo volvió a hacer.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" preguntó molesto mientras se limpiaba la crema de la cara por segunda vez.

"¿Qué?" respondió inocentemente.

Quería parecer casual, como si nada en absoluto fuese mal, pero en realidad estaba tenso ante las represalias. Y Sasuke _tomaría_ represalias. Tenía que hacerlo.

Así que cuando Sasuke inclinó el resto de su postre sobre su cabeza, se puso rápidamente de pie y empezó a correr, por el camino entre el bosque y el río. El Uchiha le perseguía, lo sabía. El antiguo Sasuke podría haberle ignorado y se habría conformando con viajar el resto del día solo, pero el nuevo Sasuke, el competitivo Sasuke, no le dejaría escapar. Tenía que asegurarse sacar provecho de esto en cada oportunidad disponible.

El único problema aquí era que su compañero corría más rápido cuando se trataban de distancias cortas. Sabía que cuando este corría se movía como un rayo... durante los primeros cien metros, si duraba más que eso sabia que podría dejarlo atrás. Sasuke tenía problemas sobre ser paciente a pesar de todas las charlas que le daba sobre eso. O tal vez simplemente no podía serlo cuando estaba a su alrededor, ¿Quien sabría? Pero de cualquier manera, si quería ganar esta carrera tenía que ir muy lejos y rápido o si no–

Sintió fallar uno de sus pies cuando el pelinegro logró ponerse al día con él y le atrapó. Rodó por las hojas muertas del suelo con la esperanza de volver a ponerse en pie antes de que el otro pudiese seguir el ataque. Desafortunadamente, ya estaba encima de él, sujetando los brazos contra el suelo con las rodillas. No podía escapar de ahí, no sin hacer algún daño real a su contrincante. Pero todo valió la pena al ver la media sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara del moreno. Al menos había vuelto a la normalidad, más o menos. Incluso valió la pena que le restregase lo que le quedaba de crema en el pelo.

"No puedes ganar." informó Sasuke.

"Depende de cuál sea tu definición de ganar." le devolvió con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y fue a alejarse de él. Pero tan pronto como sus manos estuvieron libres, le agarró de la cintura y le hizo rodar hasta que fue él quien estaba encima. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para disfrutar de ello, se inclinó para darle un beso, sabiendo que estaba manchándole la cara de crema y sin importarle mucho los gritos que recibiría más tarde.

Creyó que había conseguido la victoria en su pequeño juego cuando su compañero empezó a devolverle el beso, pero segundos después Sasuke se movió como si quisiera alejarse y el rubio se echo hacia atrás, con la confusión claramente escrita en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya tuvimos sexo anoche." le recordó. "Y mucho."

"Um, sí lo sé, yo estaba allí. ¿Y qué?"

"Así que pensé que lo habríamos superado por un par de horas."

"Uh, sí. Pero sigo sin entenderlo. Mira, es solo un beso, eso no significa que quiera tener sexo o algo."

El pelinegro paraca bastante enfadado, de hecho, tenía la misma expresión que antes de la persecución y eso le fastidio más de lo que quería dejar ver.

"Ese es su problema. No soy tu novio, no estamos saliendo. Tenemos sexo para combatir la frustración, eso es todo."

Casi había estado a punto de estallara carcajadas ante la mera sugerencia de ser novios, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

"Es divertido, ¿no?"

"Ese no es el punto.

Naruto se sentó, dejándole espacio a su amigo. Obviamente, esto era lo que le había estado molestando por todo el día. Era muy posible, aun todavía no entendía él por qué.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Ya no podemos volver a perder el tiempo como antes?"

"Yo no he dicho eso. Pero actuar de esta forma... ya te dije antes, no lo proyectes. No soy un sustituto para una relación real."

Le tomó un rato recordarlo, pero finalmente se acordó de una conversación que habían tenido sobre esto hace mucho tiempo. Fue mucho antes de que empezasen a tocarse, mucho antes del sexo. Sasuke estuvo preocupado de que él estuviese confundiendo una amistad física e íntima con una relación romántica real.

"Te dije que no estoy confundido sobre eso. Sé la diferencia."

"Entonces actúa como tal." dijo el otro claramente.

"Este es uno de tus momentos extraños ¿verdad? Nunca consigo entender lo que está bien contigo. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Ahora podemos follar pero no besarnos?"

El pelinegro le observaba de cerca. "Después de todo, tal vez _deberíamos_ renunciar al sexo por un tiempo."

Ahora sí que estaba _verdaderamente_ confundido "¿¡Qué!?"

"Por lo menos uno con el otro." aclaró.

El ojiazul hizo una mueca de disgusto. "¿De verdad estas sugiriendo esto? De ninguna manera. Puedo distanciarme yo solo, gracias. No voy a demostrarte nada. Ni tampoco quiero."

"En realidad, sí que es necesario demostrar algo. Dormir con alguien más sería la forma más adecuada de hacerlo."

"Ya te dije que no lo veo necesario, ¡incluso aún que quisiera!"

"Porque me tienes a mí." aclaró el moreno.

"Bueno, sí. ¿En serio crees que voy a empezar una relación profunda y significativa con un extraño de alguna pequeña ciudad de aquí solo para eso? ¿Cuál es el punto?"

"No he dicho que tengas que enamorarte y casarte, dobe. Es sólo sexo, ese es el punto. Sigues hablando de tener diversión, ¿por qué esa diversión se limita solo conmigo?"

No estaba seguro de eso. No le gustaba la idea de estar con alguien sólo por una noche y salir al día siguiente. Era demasiado frio para él.

"En realidad, no es mi estilo." admitió el de ojos azules.

"Eso es porque tienes una alternativa." contestó el otro. "Si no la tuvieses, si no estuvieses satisfecho, serias capaz de hacerlo. Sobre todo ahora que se siente más cómodo con todo el asunto del sexo, ya no es algo tan desconocido para ti."

"¿De verdad _quieres_ que tenga sexo con otra gente?"

"Solo estoy sugiriendo que sería mejor para ti tener esa opción disponible."

Ahora estaba muy confundido. "¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por cosas como esa?"

"No me preocupa. Solo que no me gusta ser la diana de todas tus reprimidas frustraciones emocionales. Las cosas físicas estaban bien, pero no quiero que me beses solo por besarme, eso es claramente algo que los amigos no hacen. Si quieres besos ya puedes ir a buscar a otra persona. "

Llegados a este punto, Naruto estaba más que un poco molesto. En lo que a él concernía, las cosas habían ido bien hasta ahora y por supuesto que ahora era más abierto con el tema del sexo, pero ¿desde cuando estaba prohibido robar un beso? Y ¿cómo que estaba emocionalmente frustrado? ¿Qué demonios estaba sugiriendo su amigo?

"No es como si tú has estado durmiendo con alguien a parte de mi." señaló con un tono que sugería que pensaba que había anotado un punto.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "La gente me molesta".

" _Yo_ te molesto." le recordó.

"Estoy atrapado _contigo._ " replicó.

"No es como si tengas que enamorarse y casarse, teme. Es sólo sexo," repitió mecánicamente.

"No tengo ningún problema con el concepto de sexo sin sentimientos." informó el pelinegro sin rodeos. "Además," añadió con el ceño fruncido. "no estoy de estar interesado en mujeres, ya sea física o románticamente."

Probablemente la confesión no debería haberle sorprendido, pero aun así lo hizo. Sasuke nunca había demostrado el más mínimo interés en cualquier chica antes, a pesar de las muchas que iban detrás de él. Pero, de nuevo, tampoco había demostrado algún interés en los chicos. Debería haberlo supuesto por el hecho de que Sasuke realmente disfrutaba de tener sexo con él, pero él mismo también lo disfrutaba y seguían gustándole las chicas. Había asumido que era lo mismo para su compañero. Bueno, aun que era cierto, la idea de Sasuke estando románticamente interesado _alguien_ era un concepto bastante extraño considerando todas las cosas. Pero teniendo en cuenta que la única persona en la que parecía tener un interés físico había resultado ser un chico, bueno...

"¿En serio?"

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros como si fuera poco importante pero el ojiazul pudo ver la una sombra de un rosa pálido cubriendo sus mejillas. Seguramente no estaba avergonzado por la idea, pero si molesto por tener que compartirla. Sasuke era _muy_ personal, no le gustaba compartir este tipo de cosas.

"Lo más seguro. Parece ser de esa manera." admitió el moreno.

"Pero eso no significa que no puedas encontrar a _alguien_ dispuesto, ¿verdad?"

"Esto no va acerca de mis motivaciones" insistió, obviamente tratando de cambiar de tema.

Fuese cual fuese el problema de su compañero, Naruto no estaba contento con el resultado.

"¿Así que vamos a dejar de tener sexo solo para que deje de estar encima tuya y así pueda mirar a otra parte y dejar de proyectar todas mi necesidades emocionales sobre ti?"preguntó el blondo con incredulidad.

"Sí." respondió Sasuke un poco sorprendido, el dobe lo había cogido en poco tiempo.

"Estás completamente loco, ¿sabes? No estoy proyectando nada, sé la diferencia entre las amistades, la lujuria y el romance. Y para empezar, no es como si tuviésemos una amistad muy normal"

"Lo que sospecho que es parte del problema."

Al parecer su amigo era bastante inflexible con este tema y tuvo que preguntarse si Sasuke sólo quería demostrar algo. La mayoría de las veces el Uchiha actuaba como si no le importase su bienestar, así que estaba un poco confundido sobre sus motivaciones. Pero como sea, si quería demostrar algo, también eran dos lo que podían jugar a este juego. Después de todo, aun que dejaran de tener sexo y ni de pensarlo dormiría con alguien más. Sasuke tenía que darse cuenta de que no estaba dispuesto a dormir con desconocidos porque no le gustaba la idea y no porque estuviese demasiado obsesionado con él. Además, dudaba que fuese a ser el único frustrado al final de este pequeño experimento. Juraba que no iba a ser el primero en romperse bajo la presión.

* * *

Había creído que tendría un mejor control. Pero apenas habían pasado tres días y ya estaba empezando a mirar a su amigo como un hombre sediento vería una fuente. Una fuente rodeada de alambre de púas, vallas eléctricas y grandes carteles que advertían de no acercarse. Tan cerca pero oh… tan peligroso.

Pensó que era porque se había acostumbrado a ser capaz de tener sexo cada vez que quería y ahora que no podía, las ganas empeoraban unas diez veces. Pero, al menos, su determinación era más fuerte que su traidor libido. Pero _eso_ era completamente culpa de Sasuke.

¿Sasuke siempre se había visto así? ¿Siempre había movido de esa manera? Seguramente que si, sin duda su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero a pesar de que sabía eso, la abstinencia le había hecho fijase _mucho_ en su compañero. Lo cual era extraño. Estaban en compañía del otro a todas horas, se bañaban juntos, comían juntos, dormían... bueno, generalmente no dormían juntos, pero al menos bastante cerca el uno del otro. ¿Cómo podía ser aún más consciente de la presencia de Sasuke que antes? Incluso en el cumpleaños este no se había sentir así. Y mira que ese día había estado esperando que _algo_ pasase, y esa sensación le había hecho prestar mucha más atención al pelinegro de lo habitual. Pero esto, _saber_ que no nada iba a suceder nada, hacia que anticipación se siéntese como una mera vista previa. Por lo menos antes sólo se había sentido atraído por las acciones más sugerentes de su amigo. Ahora no importaba lo inocente que fuese, moverse el pelo de la cara, incluso su ocasional cruce de brazos, hacía que su boca se secase.

Los ojos azules seguían todos los movimientos contarios, viendo como su cuerpo se movía con gracia, observando la luz del sol acariciaba la cremosa piel pálida, los ángulos de su cara, las expresiones, esos ojos increíblemente oscuros... Miró hacia otro lado justo antes de que Sasuke pudiese ver su expresión. No había jodida manera que le iba a dejar pensar que le estaba mirando. Ya estaba perturbado suficiente por las cosas simples que estaba haciendo, no necesitaba que el Uchiha le lanzase una de sus sonrisas.

Sin embargo, un premio que había dado a sí mismo últimamente era no volver a bañarse con Sasuke. En las noches anteriores fue algo normal. Un rato de relajación donde solían descansar y hablar sobre los acontecimientos del día. Bueno, solo hablaba él, aun que a veces el moreno hacia un esfuerzo. Y por mucho que lo doliese, sabía que si seguían con ello, dolería más. Y no sólo porque Sasuke estuviese desnudo y mojado y...

 _¡Enfócate!_

...era porque pasar ese tiempo con él era doloroso. Cosa que era extraño. Lo de la cosa física podía aceptarlo. En realidad, nunca pensó que alguna vez se sentiría atraído por los chicos, pero con el moreno había algo más que solo atracción física. Sasuke parecía haberlo admitido perfectamente y lo odiaba por ello. Sin embargo, seguían habiendo momentos relajantes estando el uno al lado del otro, hablaban e incluso a veces compartían alguna broma y una sonrisa, Naruto sentía que su deseo aumentar aún más.

Esto le hizo preguntarse si, después de todo, había algo de de razón en lo que dijo el Uchiha. No estuviese proyectando ni nada, pero tal vez si que era algo más que una amistad normal. Pero, como ya le había dicho, nunca tuvieron una amistad normal, así que no estaba seguro de que en realidad fuese algo malo. Bueno, no iba a agarrar al azar a cualquiera de sus otros amigos y besarlos, pero tampoco follaba con estos. Así que realmente era una situación extraña, pero de todas formas, seguía sin ver lo que a Sasuke le molestaba tanto. No era un romance, ni por asomo. Así que lo más posible era que su amigo se estaba era poniendo un poco bastante nervioso con el tema de la cercanía.

Cuando algo emocionalmente nuevo se presentaba frente a Sasuke, este se tensaba y se enfadaba por ello, incluso aun que en el fondo le gustase. Había sido así con los abrazos y los besos de mejilla al principio. Pero el pelinegro no disfrutaba demasiado de esas cosas, aún ahora, pero tampoco las evitaba. Así que si sentía que había algo amenazándole, era lógico que quisiera empujando lejos. Lo cual era una lástima porque eso significaba que Sasuke podía hacer lazos emocionales, incluso en el nivel que había estado disfrutando con él. Cualquier conexión emocional, no importa qué pequeña sea, incluso como sólo amigos, era una buena cosa.

Pero, por supuesto, decirle que era normal sentirse así con un amigo, haría que el pelinegro rodase los ojos. También debería decirle que estaba bien preocuparse más por un amigo en particular que por otro, eso no era raro o digno de burlas. Tratar de señalarle que lo que se siente normal al tener un verdadero amigo probablemente le daría un ataque cerebral.

Así que decidió que ser inteligente al respecto. Darle a Sasuke su espacio y la oportunidad de escucharle hablar de sus propios sentimientos para que llegase a su propia conclusión. Y si Sasuke consiguió llega a frustrarse la mitad de lo que estaba él ahora, el sexo volvería con alegría, en cuestión de días.

Pero por ahora le daría un poco de descanso a su propio libido y dejaría de lado la hora del baño, esperaba que eso ayudase en algo. Y hasta ahora, Sasuke no había comentado nada de que había empezado a bañarse por la mañana en vez junto a él por la noche. Si así era, dudaba que fuese por las mismas razones que él.

Pero al parecer esta noche el Uchiha tenía otros planes.

El blondo alzó los ojos justo a tiempo de atrapar una botella que había sido arrojada hacia su cabeza. Al ver qué quien la había lanzado solo vio a Sasuke dándose la vuelta e ignorándole de manera efectiva mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

"No voy a lavarte el pelo, teme."

El Uchiha dejó caer su camisa, se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido. "¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que empezaste todo ese asunto sobre la cercanía." señaló. "Los amigos normales no se lavan el pelo el uno al otro."

Esto sólo provocó que el ceño fruncido de su compañero se profundizase. "Yo no te lavo el pelo."

El hecho que señalase que el ritual no era reciproco no alivió su estado de ánimo.

"Pensé que partir de ahora solo haríamos las cosas que los amigos hacen. ¿No es esto lo que querías?"

Después de eso el Uchiha parecía estar en conflicto. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo que Sasuke admitiese que le gustaba que le lavase el pelo, una cosa relativamente pequeño pero increíblemente embarazosa para él. Desde entonces, decidió hacerle ver que admitir las cosas podía valer la pena. Incluso cuando no estaba lavándole el pelo, a veces pasaba distraídamente los dedos por las hebras negras sólo para ver las características de Sasuke en calma, todo su cuerpo relajado y simplemente verlo disfrutar de algo tan simple. Pero ahora se mostraría inflexible. Si quería jugar a este juego, iba a lanzar carta o rendirse.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con el sexo." sostuvo con impaciencia el pelinegro.

Sasuke era bastante persistente con ello, estaba haciendo tambalear con rapidez su nueva determinación. Sin embargo...

"Tampoco lo fue el beso." regresó. "Pero aún así pensaste que fue algo".

"Entonces, ¿qué?" comenzó Sasuke cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho a la defensiva " ¿Estas intentando vengarte de mí porque te estoy negando algo de sexo?"

"¿Por qué iba a vengarme por eso? Después de todo nos lo estamos negando mutuamente."

"Estas actuando bastante confiado." señaló.

"Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti." replicó. "Pero como sea, no como si te haya oído quejarte."

Sasuke cerró la boca y le tendió la mano. El ojiazul le devolvió la botella y su amigo se fue sin decir nada más.

Naruto estaba bastante satisfecho de sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que había acaba de marcar el primer punto en este pequeño juego.

* * *

Se acababan de sentar en frente la fogata para cenar. Ya habían pasado seis días desde su nuevo acuerdo y hasta ahora las cosas no habían ido como Sasuke había planeado. Pensó que por ahora habían encontrado otra ciudad, algún lugar donde Naruto podría mezclarse con otras personas y tal vez admitir lo que le había estado diciendo. Pero hasta ahora había seguido siendo ellos dos y el dobe aún tenía que exigir abiertamente que quería que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes.

A decir verdad había decidido hacer ese trato nada más que para fortalecer su propia determinación, pero el ojiazul estaba demostrando ser bastante testarudo sobre todo el asunto. Cosa que normalmente Sasuke estaría agradecido, pero seguía sin haber sin signos de agrietamiento en el rubio, así que en su lugar era él quien empezaba a agrietarse bajo la presión. No es que fuese a admitirlo, por supuesto que no. No tendría sentido hacerlo y odiaba perder.

Desafortunadamente, su subconsciente parecía tener otras ideas. En el momento esperó que las cosas siguieran igual, todo menos el sexo y los besos inapropiados y conmovedores. Pero según Naruto, la mayor parte de las interacciones físicas que tenían estaba en la misma categoría de 'inapropiado'. Desgraciadamente, tenía un buen punto, pero eso solo hizo las cosas más difíciles. Por una gran cantidad de razones, sorprendentemente se encontró muy rápidamente en el borde.

Primero, el dobe había dejado de lavarle el pelo, y bueno, tal vez tenía razón. Pero también había acabado con los toques amistosos de cualquier tipo, incluyendo el raro beso en la mejilla. Había tratado de demostrarle que todas estas cosas habían estado ocurriendo antes de que recuperasen su amistad pero Naruto lo había negado. Según él había pensando en él como un amigo todo ese tiempo.

Temía sonar hipócrita si seguían discutiendo de eso. Incluso él podía ver que parar con el sexo solo para seguir con la cercanía física era un poco extraño.

Pero parecía que cuanto menos contacto físico tenían, más cerca estaba del de ojos azules, literalmente. Era casi como si pudiese sentir la cercanía solo para darse cuenta que había algo que faltaba. Odiaba lo necesitados que sonaba, culpaba enteramente a Naruto.

Se había acostumbrado a los extraños toques informales y ahora que no sucedían con regularidad, se sentía un poco desorientado. Era algo que había notado desde antes de empezar con lo de la frustración y en ese momento ya le molesto lo suficiente, ahora esta dependencia le cabreaba aún más.

Esta noche Naruto se había sentado en un tronco caído a comer su cena, y puramente sin pensar, Sasuke se sentó en el suelo justo delante del tronco, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la pierna de su compañero en su hombro. Y el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se estaba odiando tanto a si mismo que quería-

De la nada sintió una leve caricia en su cabello, su mente cayó rápidamente en un punto muerto y todo el enfado consigo mismo parecía estar escapándosele de las manos. Evidentemente, Naruto había terminado su cena y probablemente no se deba cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo sus dedos inconscientemente. No se atrevía a llamarle la atención. El suave deslizamiento de los dedos por todo el cuero cabelludo le relajo lo tanto que le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que el rubio se había detenido las caricias abruptamente.

Al abrir los ojos y volverse vio que le sonreía tímidamente.

"Lo siento, la costumbre."

Podía haberle golpeado hasta matarle, pero de nuevo su ira fue apaciguada por la suave curva en sus labios y la mirada de disculpa en esos profundos ojos azules. Unos ojos que solía ver rodar hacia arriba por el placer y unos labios que...

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta. "Lo que sea."

* * *

Por la mañana Sasuke bajó al río para llenar la cantimplora. Naruto no estaba en su improvisada cama, pero eso no era nada raro. Probablemente había ido a algún lugar a mear y quería estar listo para continuar su viaje en el momento que llegase.

Así que con la cantina en la mano, hizo su camino a través de los árboles, hasta el río y se detuvo bruscamente en la orilla. Bueno, al parecer el dobe no había ido a mear, estaba aquí abajo, dándose un baño. Pues genial, estaba bien, ¿y qué? O al menos eso era lo que debería estar diciéndose a sí mismo.

En su lugar, había sido derrotado al ver la brillante luz de la mañana reflejarse sobre el agua y sobre un cofre de oro. Y Naruto parecía casi de oro. Viajar bajo el sol, sin camisa en los días más calurosos, le había dado un brillo dorado definitivo y entrenar sin la ayuda del chakra había dado una clara definición a sus músculos. Observó paralizado cómo una gota de agua se deslizó sobre su pecho y se movía sobre un pezón fruncido antes resbalar y caer en el agua.

Sasuke tragó grueso.

"¿Qué pasa?"

La voz casi le hizo morderse la lengua.

"Nos estás retrasando." replicó sin pensar. Sonaba molesto, sabía que sonaba enfadado y eso era porque lo _estaba._ ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Ya había pensado que el no tener sexo haría que el Uzumaki hiciese cosas desesperadas, pero no creía que estas le impactarían tanto.

Naruto le frunció el ceño y Sasuke se dio cuenta del por qué un momentos después. Había sonaba molesto pero también bastante tocado.

"Sasuke, ¿estás bien?" preguntó el otro preocupado.

"Estoy bien. Hace mucho calor esta mañana." murmuró.

Bueno, eso había sido bastante estúpido. Por supuesto que estaba hacía calor, hacía calor cada puto maldito día. Pero la respuesta irreflexiva le dio algunas ideas. Podría tener una excusa para darse un baño...

Cerró los ojos y se fue, olvidando por completo la razón por la que había venido hasta el río.

Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez el dobe no era el único que tenía un problema. Pero quizá su problema era diferente. Gracias a sus propias reacciones, sospechaba que tal vez el suyo era un problema físico, no uno emocional como Naruto. Pero el hecho seguia siendo el mismo, necesitaba para superar laa atracción física tirándose a alguien más, tal y como le había sugerido al blondo. La idea no le hacía particularmente feliz, pero si era cierto que era un problema meramente físico, no había problema en aliviar sus necesidades físicas, no importa con quién se tratase.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Al final resultó que la ciudad se presentó al día siguiente, justo antes de la puesta del sol. Sasuke soltó un suspiro interno de puro alivio. Un pueblo significaba oportunidades en muchos niveles y tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad de bañarse tenía planes que esperaba que aliviasen una picazón particularmente molesta.

Naruto parecía no darse cuenta de que algo iba mal hasta que llegaron a la recepción del hotel más cercano y Sasuke pidió dos habitaciones.

"Espera, ¿qué?"

"Tenemos suficiente dinero." señaló el pelinegro.

"¿De verdad? Hemos tenido suficiente dinero para habitaciones separadas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que nunca nos hemos molestado. En realidad, ahora tenemos aún menos dinero que antes y dijiste que teníamos que empezar a ser cuidadosos con ello. ¿Por qué ahora...?"

Sasuke tenía la desagradable sensación de que el dobe había pillado sus intenciones cuando dejó la última pregunta en el aire.

"No voy tirarme a una persona al azar." le recordó. "Te lo dije."

"No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes" respondió mientras subían a sus habitaciones.

El rubio, un par de pasos detrás de él, parecía infeliz, por no decir más.

"No _quiero_ intentarlo."

De repente Sasuke se volvió hacia él, con la frustración, la molestia y todo lo que se le había ido acumulando durante esta última semana sacando lo mejor de él.

"Créeme cuando te digo que eso no me importa. Mas te vale acostarte con alguien esta noche o no conseguirás demostrarme nada. Sólo ha pasado una semana y sólo porque no quieres intentarlo no significa que vamos a volver a como estábamos antes."

Los ojos azules le miraban asombrados y prácticamente esto le dijeron que era exactamente lo que el blondo había planeado. Como si fuese a demostrar algo con solo una semana. Ya sospechaba a una persona como Naruto le llevaría mucho más tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea de acostarse con alguien por solo una noche. Pero no importa, esta noche, le gustase a el dobe o no, Sasuke quería su privacidad.

"Lo sé." mintió el ojiazul en voz baja.

El moreno no respondió. Simplemente abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas autora:** Antes de que empecéis a odiarme recordad que esta parte aun no ha acabado. Que Sasuke se vuelva loco y que haga cosas drásticas no es algo nuevo y tiene todo un capitulo de auto-realización por venir. Felizmente estoy bastante segura de que Naruto ya ha recorrido todo lo necesario y es el que está más emocionalmente estable de los dos. Supongo que no es realmente sorprendente. Así que sí, hay más por venir.

¡Hasta otra!

 **Notas traductora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez he sido puntual. ¡Yay! ¡Y hemos llegado a los 150 reviews! ¡Os lo agradezco tantísimo! Hacéis que esto valga la pena.

No tengo mucho mas que decir a parte de que me hagáis saber como crees que va a acabar todo este "juego". ¿Quien se romperá primero? ¿Quien acabará cediendo? ¿Se acostará alguno de ellos con otra persona? ¿Por que no dejo de preguntar cosas solo para haceros hype? Mejor paro ya.

Nos vemos la semana que viene ¡Gracias una vez más por leer!


	45. El Nuevo Juguete 3

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 16**

 **El Nuevo Juguete**

 **Capítulo 3/3**

Se sorprendió cuando Naruto no estalló después de que prácticamente le cerrase la puerta en toda la cara, pero el dobe no volvió a aparecer en todo lo que quedó de tarde. Por lo tanto, aún con determinación, Sasuke se aseo y cuando se hizo de noche se dirigió al lugar más ruidoso de la ciudad.

No estaba seguro, pero parecía que la ciudad era un punto de parada para todas personas que se dirigían hacia la capital –que quedaba a una semana hacia al norte-, había un montón de hostales, tiendas y sitios para comer. Habían pasado por pocas ciudades como ésta, principalmente hecha para los viajeros que iban por los caminos principales, pero está en particular, parecía más próspera que las otras, probablemente por su cercanía a la capital.

A ahora que la oscuridad había caído, había un par de pubs con luces de neon que llamaban la atención de cualquiera que pasease cerca.

No podía haber escogido un sitio mejor. Las personas de carretera eran más informales, su estilo de vida que no les permitía formar vínculos por una simple noche de diversión. Perfecto. Eligió uno de los pubs más abarrotados y entró, encontró un rincón tranquilo y ordenó una bebida. No había venido a beber pero esta noche se sentía que una o dos copas conseguirían calmar sus nervios.

No es que estuviese nervioso, ni por asomo. Simplemente buscaba a alguien adecuado para invitar a su habitación. Nunca había hecho algo así. Solo había tenido sexo con una persona y esa persona resultaba ser una figura familiar en su vida. Nunca había ido con la intención de encontrar a alguien solo para acostarse con ella, pero se negaba a sentirse extraño por ello. Era una necesidad física, eso es todo, y cumplir esa necesidad era algo sencillo. Además, sabía que era atractivo, así que ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

Cuando paso la primera hora se empezó a dar cuenta de lo realmente difícil que era. Podía ver cómo le miraban, pero por costumbre les ignoraba completamente. Parecían ansiosos y por lo tanto, eran molestos, no buscaba ni quería alguien así. Estaba teniendo problemas con explorar la barra, normalmente estaba acostumbrao a buscar personas amenazantes, no a futuros compañeros de cama. A medida que la noche avanzaba la multitud comenzaba a desaparecer y sus expectativas iban despareciendo a cada segundo. Todavía ni siquiera había escogido el género de su futuro acompañante, cosa que lo empeoraba todo. Nadie le parecía suficientemente atractivo, nadie le llamaba realmente la atención...

Al otro lado de la barra, un chico le estaba dando una mirada curiosa. Su primer impulso fue ignorarlo, pero lo resistio. El chico era atractivo, el hecho de darse cuenta que era un rubio y moderadamente bronceado le estaba enfadando por momentos.

Al parecer, el chico tomó una decisión y se acercó a su mesa, de mientras Sasuke le miró con cautela.

"Me acuerdo de ti."

No era exactamente lo que había estado esperando oír. No le parecía especialmente familiar. Tenía rasgos redondeados y se veía bastante fuerte, pero no estaba exactamente construido como un guerrero, ni tampoco como un agricultor. Aún así, no recordaba haberle visto antes, no importa lo mucho que le mirase.

"Creo que te equivocas."

"De ninguna manera, yo nunca olvido una cara. Nos encontramos en el camino. Estabas escuchándome tocar."

Le tomó un momento, pero finalmente recordó el flautista de la carretera cerca de Saolin. En aquel entonces estaba muy distraído, así que no le sorprendió no recordarle. No se fijaba demasiado en los viajeros.

"No eres de por aquí." dijo el chico con una voz agradable.

"¿Es eso un problema?"

El hombre se sentó en la silla a su lado, al parecer este pensaba que el simple hecho de haberle contestado ya le daba derecho a hacerlo. No sabía por qué se molestaba en hacer esto cuando aparentemente todo el mundo se las arreglaba para cabrearle.

"No lo es." aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa. Era una cálida sonrisa que le llegaba hasta unos ojos de color marrón miel. Bueno, al menos no eran azules. "Yo tampoco soy de por aquí. Sólo estoy de paso." terminó.

Fue en este punto que dio cuenta de que Naruto podía haber tenido razón cuando le dijo que necesitaba, y mucho, mejorar sus habilidades sociales. No le gustaba charlar, para él era una pérdida de tiempo. Además, solo iba a estar aquí por una noche, no sería malo ser contundente con el chico y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Después de todo, si seguía sentado aquí siendo exigente probablemente no conseguiría ningún progreso.

"¿Estas coqueteando o estás tratando de ser amable?"

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa, pero su sonrisa no desapareció. "No eres partidario de una pequeña charla ¿eh?"

"No."

"¿También estas de paso?"

"Sí. Y no has contestado la pregunta."

El chico parecía estar reflexionando sobre sus opciones, obviamente, indeciso por cómo reaccionaría el pelinegro si admitía la verdad.

"No suelo tener muchas oportunidades de encontrar a nadie en ciudades tan pequeñas como esta." contestó finalmente. "Creo que mis habilidades están un poco oxidadas."

"Puedo ver eso." murmuró Sasuke.

"Mi nombre es-"

"No me importa."

"Claro. Um, ¿hay algún lugar...?"

"Mi habitación."

Y con eso el Uchiha se puso en pie. Oyó como el chico le seguía rápidamente y no pudo evitar preguntarse una vez más si esto valía la pena. Apenas sentía una mínima atracción por ese tipo, y eso que era físicamente atractivo en muchos aspectos. Pero la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con él todavía seguía sin atraerle demasiado. Enserio, tenía que pensar seria y profundamente sobre por qué se molestaba en hacer estas cosas.

* * *

Tan pronto como Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró a su habitación, sintió una mano en su hombro que le obligó a girarse, luego unos los labios chocaron contra los suyos. En ese instante, la adrenalina estalló en sus venas. Su primer instinto ante el toque inesperado era de golpear, pero su cerebro detuvo el instinto justo antes de poder actuar en consecuencia. No era un beso desagradable, algo agresivo pero eso no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Podía funcionar.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego estaba siendo empujado por la habitación hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared. El muchacho dejó su boca y viajó hasta su cuello.

Esto no le hacía tan feliz. No le gustaba ser empujado. Pero por alguna extraña, se dejo hacer. Probablemente porque tenía la esperanza de poder entrar más rápido en calor si dejaba que el chico hiciese lo que quisiese, por ahora. Incluso si era hacerle retroceder. Todavía no sentía demasiado excitado y eso le estaba molestando.

Sintió unas manos ásperas recorriendo su pecho y empujando su camisa sobre sus hombros. El chico se echó hacia atrás y le miró con un ojo apreciativo.

"Eres tan hermoso." respiró entrecortadamente.

De alguna manera, el cumplido no le conmovió demasiado. Había esperado que por lo menos despertase algo, pero de alguna manera no parecía funcionar. No tenía la mente cerrada como tantas otras veces. Pero los sentimientos seguían sin venir.

"Eres realmente impresionante." continuó ajeno al creciente desinterés de Sasuke. "No puedo creer la suerte que tengo."

El hombre se inclinó de nuevo para besarle, sintió una palma contra su cadera, frotando, masajeando, haciendo un camino hacia...

Se volvió a detener a tiempo, las ganas de hacer algo violento volvieron y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes.

De repente el muchacho se inclinó de nuevo.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Al parecer, si." murmuró.

El rubio frunció el ceño. "¿Acaso _quieres_ esto?"

Buena pregunta. Había pensado que esto era exactamente lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, ni siquiera podía averiguar cuál era su problema. El chico quizá era muy atrevido, pero no le importaba. Era evidentemente guapo pero simplemente no agitaba mucho en él. Había pensado que si seguía acabaría metiéndose al tema, pero después de todo, tal vez el optimismo no era lo suyo.

"¿Te importa?"

El chico lo miró con sorpresa y retrocedió un paso. "Por supuesto que sí. Si te sientes forzado... ¿pero por qué...? ¿hecho esto alguna vez antes?"

"Claro que si."

"¿Mala ruptura?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Mira, ¿quieres hacer esto o no?"

La expresión del hombre se iluminó un ante la nueva expresión del moreno, le sonrió mientras miraba a través de su pecho desnudo. "Tendría que estar loco para no quererlo. Pero la verdad, no será divertido si vas a hacer esa mueca todo el rato. Mi nombre es-"

"Te dije que no me importa"

"Taro".

Sasuke suspiró. ¿Por qué la gente insistía en hacer las cosas tan personales? Era exactamente de lo que estaba escapando.

"Y ahora es cuando tú me das el tuyo." presionó Taro.

"No es asunto tuyo."

"¿Sasuke?"

El Uchiha gimió. Naruto había elegido juste este momento para llamar a su puerta y gritar su nombre. Se preguntó cuánto más decepcionante podría volverse esta noche.

"¿Sasuke?" cuestionó Taro ampliando su sonrisa.

Los golpes continuaron aumentando el cabreo del pelinegro.

"¡Dobe, ya basta! Voy en un minuto."

"Supongo que 'dobe' no es realmente su nombre." adivinó Taro.

"Su nombre tampoco es asunto tuyo."

El rubio frente suyo extendió las manos en símbolo de paz, pero seguía sonriendo. "No tienes miedo a cabrear a la gente, ¿verdad Sasuke? Bueno, yo me voy. Si mañana todavía sigues por aquí y quieres seguir con esto me podrás encontrar en el bar de antes. Pero _sólo_ si realmente lo quieres."

Esto le tomo por sorpresa. ¿Qué problema tenia? Su cuerpo podría ser reticente pero su mente estaba decidida. Lo necesitaba y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, porque coño Taro le importaba más allá de conseguir lo que buscaba? ¿Podía ser que su disfrute estaba conectado con el de la otra persona? Honestamente dudaba que alguien se preocupase demasiado por eso.

Pero en vez de discutir, simplemente asintió y observó como el de ojos marrones se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando la abrió un Naruto sorprendido saltó hacia atrás y observó con la boca abierta como el otro rubio salía de la habitación y desaparecía. Después, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó el Uchiha bruscamente.

"No podía dormir." frunció el ceño el otro. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Por lo visto nada."

Naruto seguía de pie allí, sin decir ni pio. Poco después se cansó de esa mirada estúpida.

"¿Entras o no?"

El Uzumaki entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y apoyándose en ella. No parecía muy feliz.

"¿Quién diablos era ese?"

"Taro." respondió simplemente.

"¿Y qué estaba haciendo aquí?"

"Ser interrumpido por ti. ¿Qué quieres?" repitió.

El de ojos azules pensó por un largo momento. "Pensé que el plan era que yo me acostase con otra persona."

"Eso no significa que yo no pueda."

"Pero a ti no te gusta la gente." soltó.

Realmente no quería explicarle que Taro había sido algo así como un experimento. Confesarle que haber acabado con el sexo entre ellos le había dejado demasiado caliente no formaba parte de su plan. Realmente no quería admitir que quería tener sexo con otra persona con la esperanza de dejar de excitarse a su alrededor. Sobre todo porque no había funcionado demasiado bien.

Admitía que todo había sido un error, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo. Pretender que se había sentido cómodo con la idea de tener sexo sin emociones con una persona al azar seria una especie de mentira y aún que no se iba a sentir demasiado mal por eso, no estaba seguro de si eso sería de ayuda. El rubio estaba en lo cierto, mostraba poco interés en estas cosas, y menos con la gente en general. El dobe no tendría que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era demasiada coincidencia.

"No me tiene que gustar una persona solo para follar con ella." dijo el Uchiha con suavidad.

El blondo parecía impresionado. "Sé que se suponía que era mi oportunidad, pero obviamente parece que no te funcionó."

"¿De verdad quieres que hable de eso contigo?"

"Ahí tienes razón." murmuró Naruto y le dio la impresión de que estaba celoso.

Por un lado, el pelinegro estaba enojado. Esto era exactamente lo que había querido evitar. Esos signos de posesión y exceso de apego. Pero estaban a un nivel tan irracional que hasta le parecía divertido. Era obvio que ese lado fue el que se impuso cuando dejo que una media sonrisa de suficiencia se formase en su rostro.

El otro vio la expresión y pareció impresionado. "Chúpamela teme, no es lo que estas pensando."

"Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" preguntó el otro con genuina sorpresa.

"Sí, quiero saberlo. Si no es lo que pienso entonces será bastante divertido."

Sorprendentemente ahora su compañero parecía bastante reacio a continuar. Entró y se sentó en su futón y le miró con una pequeña mueca de dolor.

"Vas enfadarte." continuó.

"Como si alguna vez eso te hubiese detenido."

"Está bien." Naruto respiró hondo. "Creo que te asustaste. No estás preocupado por mí, estas preocupado por cómo te sientes."

Estaba en lo cierto y eso le estaba cabreando.

"Tonterías".

"Bueno, no es por lo de 'algo más que amigos', es por el simple hecho de que ser amigos es algo nuevo para ti. Te preocupas por mí como lo haría un amigo y te preocupas de acabar involucrándote demasiado. Lo que has hecho esta noche ha sido un intento desesperado de demostrar que lo que sientes no es un problema."

El Uchiha frunció el ceño profundamente, el otro suspiró y miró hacia abajo, a sus piernas cruzadas.

"Sabía que te enfadarías." murmuró. "Bueno, vale." intentó de nuevo, levantando la vista de nuevo hacia él "Ahora te toca a ti decirme lo que ha pasado con ese tal Taro."

"Nada." espetó. "Ya te puede imaginar que el estado de ánimo se rompió cuando llegaste y empezaste a aporrear la puerta gritando mi nombre."

"Eso no ha sido todo." desafió el ojiazul. "El chico parecía decepcionado, pero no enfadado. No estaba funcionado, ¿verdad?"

Sintió su rostro enrojecer ante la insinuación.

"Todo yo funciona perfectamente."

Naruto le miró confundido por un momento y luego, finalmente, comenzó balbucear.

"No es eso lo que quise decir, teme. Quería decir que no te estaba gustando."

Sasuke estaba entre enfadado y sorprendido. Por un lado, el de ojos azules parecía decidido a no dejárselo pasar y por otro, este parecía que se había dado cuenta de que lo que había pasado con Taro no había acabado del todo bien. Estaba en uno de esos extraños momentos perceptivos que nunca dejaban de sorprenderle y enfadarle a la vez. Así que ahora tenía que elegir entre ignorar al dobe y así salvar su orgullo o arriesgarle y contárselo, quizá Naruto sabría decirle que había ido mal. Después de todo, si lo averiguaba podría ser capaz de superarlo la próxima vez.

"¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Ya te lo dije, no te gusta la gente, confías apenas poco en ellos. Estoy seguro que funciona conmigo porque confías en mí. Tal vez algún día seas capaz de sentirte bien haciéndolo con otra persona sin forjar un vínculo primero, pero eso no será dentro de poco. Sé que pensabas que perder la virginidad no era algo importante, pero apenas han pasado dos semanas desde eso y aún no tienes la confianza necesaria para acostarte con extraños, sin importar cómo te sentiste la primera vez, sino fuera así no serias el hijo puta paranoico que tan bien conozco."

Naruto estaba sonriendo y eso era una clara indicación de que lo que acababa de decir no tenía la intención de ser un insulto, no importa cuánto le disgustase el discurso. Lo que lo empeoraba todo aún más era que había repetido las palabras que en su momento resonó en su cabeza. _Confías demasiado en él_. Bueno, quizá eso no era un problema. Según el ojiazul, no era que confiase demasiado en el, era que confiaba más en él que en los demás. Era una casualidad que el Uzumaki fuese esa persona, ese era el verdadero problema. Y si ese era realmente su problema, empezaba a sentirse bastante estúpido.

"Has estado practicando este discurso, ¿verdad?"

"No, apenas acabo de conectarlo todo. Pero estuvo bien, ¿verdad?"

"Puede ser que no fuese todo basura." dejo ir el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a su lado. "Sin embargo, sigo sin saber cuál era _su_ problema."

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Taro se veía triste porque yo... no estuviera interesado. Me sorprende que le importase."

"¡No hay forma! Por supuesto que importa. Se sentiría mal si la otra persona no está dispuesta."

"Todavía sigo sin entender el por qué."

Con una expresión pensativa el blondo se puso de rodillas enfrente suya y arrastró los pies. El Uchiha le miró cautelosamente.

"Dame un beso." le dijo.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos, "No, recuerda que-"

"Sí, lo sé. Confía en mí, quiero demostrarte algo, no es nada de sexo."

Era molesto que solo necesitase eso. Apenas hace media hora que no había sentido nada mientras besaba a Taro, y ahora que Naruto se lo pedía, ahora que por fin tenía una excusa, su corazón empezaba latir. Pero con excusa o sin esta, quería ver donde iba a parar todo esto.

Así que también se puso de rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Habían pasado más de una semana desde que sus labios se tocaron por ultima vez, sintió una inundación familiar ahogándole mientras serpenteaba un brazo por la cintura de Naruto y hacia chocar sus cuerpos. Sintió una de las manos del ojiazul en su cadera, los dedos clavándose dolorosamente en el hueso y notó como el cuerpo contra él se estremecía un poco. Con gran esfuerzo su compañero se apartó y le miró, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.

"No lo he hecho bien." admitió el rubio.

"¿Qué se suponía que iba a pasar?"

"Yo no iba a corresponder y eso pero, eh, lo olvidé."

Totalmente fuera de su control, sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Tenía tantas ganas de reír que le tomó mucho esfuerzo no hacerlo. A veces Naruto era muy extraño.

Él también sonreía, cosa que hacia más difícil el permanecer serio y más fácil que las risas estallaran.

"Ya basta, Sasuke, entendiste mi punto ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa si yo no hubiese hecho nada, si no hubiese respondido? ¿Qué te hubiera parecido?"

"Que no lo quieres. ¿Y qué? Todavía sigo sin entender de porque eso debería importarle a un desconocido."

"Bueno, solo si son personas decentes. Y además, ¿sería entonces tan divertido?"

Pensó en todos los ruidos que el rubio hacia, la forma como gemía, la forma como cerraba los ojos apenas llegaba, la energía, la agresión y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Experimentar esas cosas lo hacían aún mejor, le empujaban a querer más, casi como si fuera un estímulo en sí mismo. Sin eso el sexo no sería tan atractivo.

"Bien, tienes razón. Pero no es como si yo no estuviese respondiendo por elección."

"No, al contrario. No respondiste porque no querías. Apuesto a que tu cabeza pensaba que acostarte con alguien demostraría algo, pero así no es como funciona. Y bueno, no creo que para la mayoría de gente sea un obstáculo, pero para ti, bueno, creo que te va a costar un poco más. Nunca te ha gustado estar fuera de tu zona de confort y, básicamente, odias a toda la gente. Puede que nunca te hayas dado cuenta de esto Sasuke, pero tienes serios problemas con el trato con los demás. Y bien, puedo entender el por qué de estos, pero como ya he dicho, te va a costar un tiempo superarlos. Y por cierto, eso va para ambos. "

Estaba molesto, con cada palabra que el rubio decía, más sentido le veía. Los extraños le ponían nervioso, y si estaba nervioso nunca se iba a sentir cómodo. La epifanía le hizo sentir un poco mejor. No quería a Naruto porque estuviese demasiado apegado a él, era porque el Uzumaki era probablemente la única persona en la que confiaba mínimamente. Con él se sentía seguro, confortable y familiar, es por eso que la única persona con la que tenia esos impulsos.

Quizá sus intenciones no eran tan diferentes a las suyas. Claro que Naruto era inflexible sobre lo de acostarse con gente al azar, pero eso era por ser como era. Pero Sasuke era su persona de confianza, alguien que no le importaba si tenían sexo o no. No había complicaciones, era una salida fácil, no había temor a involucrarse demasiado.

Podía casi vivir con eso.

Pero por supuesto, nunca iba a admitirlo. No en palabras. Así que sabiendo lo estúpido que se iba a sentir se inclinó y rozó sus labios suavemente contra la mejilla del blondo para apartarse.

Al principio el otro parecía confundido, después preocupado, pero al finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. Acabo sorprendido, pero feliz.

"¿Acabas de...?"

"No me hagas tener que matarte."

Naruto sonrió. "Así que ¿eso significa que podemos volver a perder el tiempo juntos?"

Sentía que estaba perdiendo, que así no habría logrado demostrarle nada. Aun que en realidad, le había hecho darse cuenta de ciertas cosas y había aliviado sus dudas acerca de ser capaz de mantener una amistad sexual activa sin complicaciones innecesarias. Pero mantener el pretexto de que había algo que demostrar significaría una repetición de todas las frustraciones esta semana, pero esta vez sabiendo que no importa cuánto tiempo durase, ninguno de ellos podría estar cerca de cualquier otra persona. No era un pensamiento agradable y casi iba en contra de la razón por la que habían empezado a hacer esto.

El ojiazul, al parecer impaciente por el continuo silencio de su compañero, le empujo para que cayese sobre su culo, sólo para poder plantar una de sus rodillas a cada lado de él y así poder sentarse sobre su regazo. Sasuke podía sentir el peso sólido sobre él, su pecho chocando contra el contrario ya que el dobe se estaba inclinando sobre él.

"Si ayuda puedo llamarte imbécil más a menudo." le informó Naruto con una sonrisa. "Realmente pienso que si alguna vez consigo estar tan atraído hacia otra persona dudo que me insulte ni la mitad que tu."

Eso era extrañamente reconfortante. Pero no tan reconfortante como la sensación de un cuerpo demasiado caliente presionado contra el suyo. Su mente ya estaba entrando en el modo 'no puedo pensar, pero no antes de darse cuenta lo poco que le importó poder perder esto. Dudaba que eso hiciese una diferencia para su amigo.

Con un movimiento brusco, hizo caer a Naruto de espaldas al futón con un 'omph'. Rápidamente le desabrocho la bragueta y bajo los pantalones lo suficiente para liberar su eje.

"La bolsa por encima de tu cabeza, el lubricante." ordenó antes de inclinarse y engullir al rubio no muy delicadamente.

Oyó el grito de asombro por encima suya y sintió los músculos de las piernas contrarias tensarse por un momento y al instante comprendió más aun lo que le había dicho antes sobre lo de las reacciones positivas. Conocer el efecto que estaba provocando era ciertamente parte de la diversión y servía para alimentar a su propia satisfacción.

Vagamente escuchó su bolsa deslizarse al suelo cuando Naruto logró alcanzarla y tirar de ella hacia abajo lo suficiente para hurgar en ella y encontrar la botella necesaria. Cuando el movimiento y el ruido cesaron, supuso que ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando y después de un último remolino con su lengua, levantó la cabeza dejando un muy duro Naruto y le arranco la botella de las manos.

"Hey, ¿qué...?" preguntó el otro despertando de donde sea que había estado, entreabrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco para ver a Sasuke dejaba la botella a un lado y empezaba a sacar lo que quedaba de sus pantalones.

"Pensé que querías sexo."

"Bueno, sí," respondió el de ojos azules con incertidumbre, "pero yo... quiero decir, por lo general yo no soy..."

El pelinegro se quito sus propios pantalones de una vez, se quitó la camisa y se inclinó hacia delante para sacar también la de su compañero.

Cuando la cabeza rubia estuvo libre Sasuke se acerco todo lo que pudo, sus narices casi chocaban.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Eso es un poco injusto, ¿no crees?"

Esperaba que el Uzumaki fuese castigado con esto. Especialmente después de todo el rollo sobre de ser el único en el que confiaba. Pera veces Naruto podía ser impredecible.

"Por supuesto que no confió en ti, sádico. Al menos, no con esto. Eres muy bruto a veces, ¿sabes? Se tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder controlarte y no estoy seguro de que seas capaz de eso todavía. "

Bueno, quizá era el rubio quien realmente necesitaba el discurso de la confianza.

"Lo entiendo. Ya me has demostrado como logras controlarte, aun que no lo creas presto atención cuando alguien empuja su polla en mi culo."

"Uh, claro."

"Así que, ¿confías en mí?"

Naruto tomó un pequeño respiro y asintió con la cabeza. "Supongo que lo decidiré después de esto."

Puso una mano en el pecho bronceado y lo empujó hacia atrás un hasta que el otro fue obligado a desistir de estar erguido. Luego se agacho para volver a envolver sus labios alrededor de la ligeramente disminuida dureza.

La actitud poco entusiasta de Naruto no le había perturbado ni un poco y tuvo que preguntarse por qué. Después pequeño discurso de este debía haberle molestado un poco que la sensación de confianza no fuese exactamente mutua. También se dio cuenta de que el otro tenía razón pero estaba seguro que no iba a fallar con esto.

No pasó mucho tiempo para volver a tenerlo gimiendo. Sintió el roce de unos dedos por la parte posterior su cabello, poco después el agarre en su pelo empezó a coger fuerza así que echo su cabeza atrás sin querer que el blondo se viniese demasiado pronto. No aún, quería mantenerle en el borde por más tiempo.

"Estírate." instruyó.

Naruto afortunadamente no discutió, pero sus rodillas temblaron un poco. Es evidente que estaba más preocupado por esto de lo que Sasuke imaginaba. Él también se sintió así la primera vez, pero de alguna manera imaginó que su amigo sería mucho más aventurero.

Abrió la tapa de la botella y hecho una buena cantidad en su mano, se recubrió bien los dedos y se mantuvo en equilibrio con la mano libre plantada al lado de la cintura de Naruto. Se inclinó sobre él, lamiendo con cuidado todo un camino hasta el estómago y el pecho tenso y tembloroso hasta que llegó un pezón arrugado que adentró cuidadosamente en su boca.

Le oyó suspirar ante el contacto, un pequeño signo de la relajación así que aprovechó la oportunidad para burlar uno de sus dedos contra apretada abertura. Sintió el anillo de musculo contraerse levemente ante su toque, pero siguió su camino, aplico un poco más de presión tanto con la boca como en los dedos al mismo tiempo. Luego de repente pero suavemente, mordió la carne que tenía en la boca.

Después de la exclamación de sorpresa y probablemente mezclada con un poco de dolor, utilizó la distracción para empujar un dedo dentro.

"¡Joder! ¡Eres un gilipollas!" silbó Naruto.

Dejó libre pezón abusado ir con una última lamida y le dedico una sonrisa.

"No es mi culpa que estés tan apretando. Necesitaba distraerte."

El de ojos azules dejó escapar un suspiro irritado por la nariz y luego todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse un nivel superior, pero al parecer era a través de simple fuerza de voluntad. Bueno, al menos no tenía que volver a repetírselo. Además, no era exactamente la primera vez que tenía sus dedos dentro de él, ni siquiera la segunda, pero su compañero estaba demasiado atrapado en lo que se avecinaba y eso no le estaba permitiendo disfrutar del momento.

Se sentó sobre sus talones y con su mano ahora libre la envolvió con cuidado alrededor de la longitud de Naruto. No era lo suficientemente firme como para causar demasiada fricción pero probablemente la suficiente para molestarle, a la vez usó sus dedos para ahondar y estirar al igual que había aprendido a hacer para hacer que el dolor desapareciese.

Él mismo estaba disfrutando al igual que sabía que lo haría. El Uzumaki estaba raramente pasivo así que tenia la oportunidad de apreciar la vista un poco más de lo habitual. Le tenía en desventaja definitiva, su compañero comenzaba a retorcerse bajo su tacto. Cuando había tocado su erección a primeras Naruto había tratando de conseguir un mayor contacto, pero Sasuke había dejado su agarre ir cada vez más floja en cada intento y el otro se había dado por vencido, su cuerpo aparentemente centrándose en el cada vez mayor número de dedos moviéndose dentro de él.

Pensó que esto se sentiría mucho mejor, el no estar abrumado con la sensación y solo ver que tenía la capacidad de reducir el cerebro de Naruto a puré y por alguna parte tenía razón. Sin embargo, estaba dándose cuenta que al final no hacia demasiada diferencia. La posición podría significar la diferencia en cómo se sentía, pero no de la manera que había imaginado. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a su amigo así? Honestamente, no podía contarlas. Y, en general después Naruto decía cosas como: 'esta te la devuelvo', la anticipación era casi tan buena como el poder burlarse de él en primer lugar. Especialmente cuando podía burlarse de él hasta el punto de frustrarle, sin importa en qué posición estaba. Y no era como si al ojiazul le importase que le viera así, enrojecido, duro y gimiendo por más. Así que ¿Por qué debía preocuparse que le viese así? ¿Por qué Naruto tenía ese nivel de confort y él no?

 _Porque él no sobre analiza las cosas_ , se respondió sí mismo en ese instante. Simplemente no se siente incómodo en mostrarle cualquiera de sus facetas.

Era un poco molesto darse cuenta que tal vez el dobe había llegado a una forma más lógica de ver todo esto sin ni siquiera pensarlo primero. Claro que al principio había pensado que el sexo era un poco demasiado personal, pero desde entonces se lo había tomado todo con calma. Con Naruto era todo o nada, él no se iba a frustrar por el simple acto de mirar a su compañero de cama más de lo que debería.

 _No como yo lo hice._

Naruto le dijo que 'buscase la diversión', en el momento había pensado que era una manera demasiado simple de ver las cosas, pero estaba empezando a apreciarlo. La verdad es que había creado sus propios problemas. Si pudiera aprender a dejarse llevar un poco y no todo como un problema, no veía por qué hacerlo de cara era algo que debía evitar. Esa era toda la realidad, si él era el único que tenía un problema, quizás sólo debía aprender a tomárselo con calma, y hacer como el rubio.

Sacó sus dedos y se arrastró sobre el cuerpo jadeante. Unas manos bronceadas se encontraron con la parte posterior de su cuello y lo arrastraron hacia abajo para empezar un beso bastante húmedo. Obviamente, su compañero estaba demasiado aturdido para aún darse cuenta de lo significaba el cambio de posición. Lo descubrió poco después cuando Sasuke dejó que sus labios se deslizasen por su mandíbula, cuello para acabar descansando en la unión de su cuello y hombro mientras se frotaba contra un muy resbaladizo y bien preparado orificio.

Naruto respiró profundo, sus dedos moviéndose hacia abajo y clavándose en la piel de los hombros del Uchiha.

"Relájate." le recordó.

Después de todo, le había ayudado cada vez que se lo había dicho.

Entonces empujó dentro.

Alrededor de dos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de que había ido un poco demasiado rápido. No es de extrañar que el otro le hubiese advertido sobre el esfuerzo de contenerse, ni siquiera había sido capaz de pensar en absoluto por ese par de segundos. Nunca había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera con una boca rodeándole. Se sentía caliente y suave por dentro, encajaba muy cómodamente a su alrededor. Tal sensación que casi le hizo llegar antes de poder detenerse y tomar aliento. Instintivamente mordió la carne que tenía en su boca y oyó Naruto silbar ante en el maltrato. Poco a poco encontró su centro, así que se mantuvo quieto y consiguió que su cerebro comenzase a trabajar de nuevo.

 _Bueno, se necesita mucho más control en esta posición._

Afortunadamente, no había empujado todo el camino, obligó a su cerebro recordar de comenzar lento y superficial al principio, porque eso era lo que se sentía bien. Así que primero abrió su boca y liberó la piel bronceada entre sus dientes y empezó a moverse. Sólo el simple moviendo de empujar sus caderas a ritmo de caracol arrancó un profundo gemido de su garganta, sentirse absorbido por ese calor que le envolvía una y otra vez. No era de extrañar que Naruto se destrozase el labio tantas veces, ¿cómo era nadie capaz de mantenerse haciendo esto por tanto tiempo?

Pero con el tiempo el impacto inicial del placer comenzó a desdibujarse en algo un poco más manejable. La pesada respiración de su compañero en su hombro no parecía demasiado adolorida así que se movió un poco, ampliando sus propias piernas un poco para poder plantar sus rodillas en la cama para poder empujar más profundamente. Sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad. Una vez se estableció Naruto jadeó en voz alta, se arqueó hacia él y empujo su culo aun más hacia él. El sonido inarticulado que salió de sus propios labios le hubiera avergonzado si hubiese sido plenamente consciente en el momento. Podía sentir las piernas bronceadas contra sus muslos mientras se retiraba y volvía a empujar lentamente de nuevo, esta vez haciendo presión contra el mismo lugar que había causado esa reacción. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente, lo suficiente como para recuperar los labios contrarios en un beso agresivo antes de perderse por completo en el momento.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, sintió al blondo contraerse a su alrededor, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y corriéndose entre ellos. Esa estimulación en si misma fue la suficiente. Se las arregló para seguir adelante una vez más para acabar lo más profundo que pudo.

* * *

Fueron veinte minutos cuando el mundo a su alrededor volvió a aparecer y en ese momento Sasuke tenía muy poca inclinación a moverse. El día había sido agotador y ahora estaba completamente desgastado. Además, ahora estaba caliente y pegajoso y estaba encima de algo que también estaba bastante caliente y pegajoso, pero los dedos que se movían suavemente por su pelo le seguían obligando a quedarse ahí un poco más.

Todavía estaba encima de Naruto. Trató de moverse fuera y de encima él, pero solo tuvo éxito en la primera. Una de sus mejillas estaba aplastada contra las costillas de su amigo, su cabeza se movió suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo justo al ritmo de respiración del otro.

"Estoy tan feliz de que conseguimos el lubricante" comentó el de ojos azules después de un momento.

Sasuke sonrió contra él. "Estoy de acuerdo."

Se levantó con los dedos contrarios todavía peinando su cabello. Naruto empujó las hebras sudorosas fuera de sus ojos antes de dejar caer la mano.

"Wow." murmuró este con una sonrisa y estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. "Tenia razón, eres bastante bruto. Creo que me la estabas devolviendo o algo así."

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

"No quiero decir demasiado bruto." rectificó. "Un poco, pero no realmente doloroso si eso tiene sentido."

En realidad sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, también lo prefería así.

"Aun que el mordisco ha sobrado."

"En tus sueños."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, poco después Naruto volvió a hablar.

"¿Sabes? Pensé que no te gustaba hacerlo de esta manera. Me sorprendió cuando parecías querer hacerlo de nuevo así."

 _Tch_ , tenía que ser este uno de sus momentos que ser perceptivo.

"Lo superé." respondió con desdén.

Los ojos azules le miraban atentamente, por lo que cada segundo que pasaba en silencio se sentía más incómodo.

"Pensé que podía ser por vergüenza, ya sabes, por la forma como actuaste al día siguiente. Aun que no entiendo por qué. Tú eres el que me sigue diciendo de no hacerlo demasiado personal y todo ese rollo, pero creo que le doy menos importancia a esas cosas mejor que tu."

Le miró impresionado. Se había dado cuenta de eso ya y por eso cambió su enfoque y su punto de vista. Lo divertido era divertido, hacerlo o no más personal depende de tu punto de vista. Eso era algo que ya había aprendido a corregir. Afortunadamente, su compañero no empujó más el asunto.

"Así que supongo que tenemos que poner unas algunas reglas o algo así."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí, como atacar al azar ¿sabes?"

Se sorprendió de que sacase ese tema. Él había sido quien defendía que todo iba bien hasta hace una semana. Pero al parecer, lo que le había dicho acerca de ser amigos había funcionado en su cerebro después de todo.

"Bueno, eso sería un buen comienzo. Probablemente deberíamos limitar ese tipo de cosas para momentos como este." estuvo de acuerdo el Uchiha.

"Pero todavía podemos actuar como siempre alrededor del otro ¿no?"

"¿Cómo que?"

"Bueno, supongo que me sigue gustando lavarte el pelo. Ya sabes, cosas casuales."

"No veo porque eso debería cambiar."

"Tal vez deberíamos tener una señal o algo." dijo el blondo sentándose con impaciencia y haciendo una ligera mueca. "Au, no debería haber hecho eso."

"Te acostumbras." le devolvió con una sonrisa.

"De todos modos, cuando uno de los dos se sienta en el ánimo o lo que sea, que haga una señal y luego el otro puede decir 'si' o 'no' o algo así."

"Realmente te estás metiendo en ello, ¿no es así? Pensé que serías más reticente."

"Bueno, todo eso es para sentirnos mas cómodos, ¿verdad? Y eso tiene que ser para ambos. Aquí."

Naruto se deslizó un poco más cerca, rozando sus dedos a través de la columna baja del pelinegro de manera que sabía que le hacía estremecer.

"Ya sabes, algo inconfundible pero no del todo invasivo. " replicó

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, curvando los dedos alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello del otro.

"¡Sí, como eso!" declaró triunfalmente. "¿Tu qué crees?"

"No está mal, dobe." admitió.

"Sólo una cosa, aun con todo eso creo que cuando estemos en una ciudad como esta y tengamos nuestra propia habitación y una cama cómoda no haría falta las reglas y señales. Lo sé, no es algo cotidiano, pero tener un poco de diversión espontánea debería estar bien."

Inmediatamente su cerebro se opuso a la idea. No debería haber diferencia si estaban en una habitación, en la carretera o en la plaza llena de gente, siempre debía haber límites confortables. Pero se recordó mientras observaba el rostro ansioso de Naruto que su amigo ya había hecho un compromiso por él. Al dobe no le importaba si caminaban pegados a los labios, pero aún asi había sugerido la señal y la regla de no ser abiertamente sugerente sin algún tipo de confirmación. Y por mucho que por lo general no le importase que la gente consintiese o no sus necesidades, no podía encontrar la voluntad de discutir este momento. Sobre todo cuando la idea no era una especialmente horrible.

Así que asintió cuidado y observó la brillante sonrisa de su compañero ampliarse aun más.

"Eres un idiota."

"Cállate imbécil."

* * *

"Tardas más que una chica en prepararte para salir." se quejó Sasuke, apoyado contra la puerta del baño a la mañana siguiente.

Una cabeza dorada se asomo por la ducha por un momento con el fin de poner los ojos en él.

"Como si lo supieses. Nunca has esperado a una chica en tu vida."

Le echo otra buena mirada antes de volver a meter la cabeza dentro de la ducha con el fin de apagarla. Al salir agarró una toalla para envolverse alrededor antes de caminar hacia el pelinegro para conseguir una buena mirada de él.

"Te ves diferente..." dijo el de ojos azules lentamente, mirándolo con curiosidad. Luego, después de un momento, pareció darse cuenta de la diferencia.

"¡Te ataste el pelo por detrás! Hala, pensé que odiaste la idea."

"De vez en cuando tienes ideas con sentido." permitió el de ojos negros. "Va a hacer calor hoy y tenemos un montón de camino por delante. Todavía se ve ridículo y no es como su fuese a llevarlo siempre así. Pero puedo ver que podía ayudar con el calor."

"Pfff, no se ve ridículo." argumentó el otro. "No estoy muy convencido de que puedas hacer el ridículo, no importa lo que hagas. Eso es realmente molesto la verdad."

"¿Celoso?"

"¡Como si!"

"Lo que digas dobe. Voy a buscar algo para desayunar. Siéntete libre de venir conmigo si logras estar listo en la siguiente hora.

* * *

Sasuke se encontró sentado en el único lugar de la ciudad en el que servían un desayuno caliente, que por cierto resultó ser el mismo bar de la pasada noche.

Todo parecía tan estúpido ahora.

La noche anterior había sido como una revelación para él. Parecía ser que Naruto era la única persona con la que se sentía cómodo para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero eso no significaba nada. En realidad no debería sentirse sorprendido por ello ahora que pensaba tranquilamente en ello. Siempre desconfiaba de la gente y eso no iba a cambiar, no importa lo mucho que trató de obligarse. Así que escoger a un desconocido en un bar no había funcionado, que gran cosa. Como su compañero había asumido, le tomaría algún tiempo y mucho más estar a gusto ante esa idea.

Tenía que admitir que esto era algo nuevo para ambos y sólo porque ninguno de los dos no sintiese la necesidad de irse con otra persona para aliviarse no quería decir que siempre seria así. Cosas así toman su tiempo y recién comenzaba a entenderlo. Y, por supuesto, necesitaban unos límites, unos que habían acordado en cuestión de minutos y sin ninguna pelea de por medio, por primera vez.

Muy pronto llegaría un momento en que alguno de los dos seria tentado por otra persona pero dejaría que se desarrollara de forma natural, feliz de saber que por una vez que estaban de acuerdo en todo lo que significaba. El sexo era una ventaja, incluyendo todas las cosas para 'perder el tiempo'. Sasuke podía casi vivir con eso.

Alguien se sentó pesadamente en su mesa y los ojos negros se levantaron esperando encontrar a Naruto para poder empezar con el desayuno. Y ahí estaba un sonriente chico rubio, sentado frente a él, pero no era exactamente Naruto.

"Sigues aquí." observó Taro con una sonrisa."Pero sospecho que no para aceptar mi propuesta." terminó mientras su sonrisa se resbalaba un poco.

"¿Cómo lo has averiguado?" le preguntó Sasuke secamente.

"Principalmente por esa intensa mueca en tu cara. Supongo que acabaste reventado anoche, ¿eh?"

"¿Reventado?"

"Sí, por ese caliente chico rubio. No estabas pensando engañarle, ¿verdad?" preguntó Taro con lo que parecía ser preocupación genuina.

"No." respondió con firmeza.

"Oh, muy bien. ¿Estás pensando en quedarte otra noche?"

"No."

El de ojos marrones se quedó en silencio por unos momentos mientras observaba el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que es difícil hablar contigo?"

"Lo han intentado. Aunque por lo general la gente toma la indirecta más rápidamente antes de sentir la necesidad de remarcarlo con dureza."

Extrañamente Taro le dio una pequeña media sonrisa y se recostó en su silla.

"Sabes, ahora sí que estoy algo contento de que no nos hayamos acostado. Hablar contigo ha ayudado."

Bueno, esto hizo que el Uchiha levantase la mirada ligeramente sorprendida hacia él. Honestamente podía decir que nunca nadie le había dicho que preferiría no intimar con él. Por lo general, se lamentaban de no tener oportunidad.

"No me malinterpretes." continuó viendo la expresión del pelinegro. "Admito que eres muy hermoso, pero eres un poco frío."

"¿Buscas personalidades maravillosas para solo una noche?" le preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Es agradable tener algún tipo de conexión con una persona, incluso si es sólo por una noche. Disminuye la sensación de estar siendo usado, supongo."

"Podría reír si quieres algo romántico con alguien solo para una noche."

"Por lo menos estas sonriendo." concluyó con una sonrisa propia.

"Oye Sasuke, ¿quién es tu amigo?"

Naruto se detuvo junto a la mesa y le dio una mirada curiosa Taro antes de que sus ojos se abrieran ante el reconocimiento.

Taro ofreció su mano al parecer también reconociéndole de anoche pero, obviamente, sin sentirse tan extrañado como el Uzumaki.

"Soy Taro, creo que no atrape tu nombre anoche."

"Naruto." respondió el de ojos azules un poco inseguro ante el giro de los acontecimientos.

"Encantado de conocerte de nuevo Naruto, sobre todo ahora que tengo una camiseta. Venga, os voy a invitar a algo para desayunar. Dejando la extraña noche de ayer, siempre es bueno conocer otros viajeros."

Naruto se sentó entre Sasuke y Taro, repentinamente un poco más interesado en la conversación.

"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos viajando?"

"Oh, yo y Sasuke ya habíamos chocado, en la carretera al norte de Saolin."

"¿Chocado?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Está bromeando." señaló el Uchiha con cansancio.

"Bueno, nos conocimos brevemente." corrigió. "Estaba tocando la flauta mientras tomaba un descanso y nos encontremos."

"¿Tocas la flauta?" le preguntó, después le dio un codazo a Sasuke "Hey, tal vez podría enseñarte a tocar."

El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

"¿Estás aprendiendo?" preguntó Taro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Más bien está aprendiendo a matar con música." respondió antes de que su compañero pudiese rechistar. "Realmente podrías darle un par de consejos."

Sasuke clavo sus ojos en su amigo, pero este le ignoró o ni le vio.

"Estoy en mi camino a un puesto de trabajo en el norte." dijo Taro. "No empiezo hasta dentro de tres semanas, así que simplemente estoy matando el tiempo. El trabajo me llevará a través de la frontera con Sirrianis, además darme algo de dinero extra."

"¿A través de la frontera?" preguntó Sasuke con repentino interés.

Hasta ahora no habían encontrado ninguna información sobre la próximo frontera, algo con lo que se encontrarían muy pronto. Realmente esperaba que no fuese tan difícil como con la última.

"Bueno, sí. Voy a tener un permiso de trabajo en Sirrianis, es un acuerdo bastante limpio."

"Así que ¿no dejan pasar a mucha gente?" preguntó el Uzumaki al parecer dándose cuenta de la importancia de la información.

"Bueno, no son ultra estrictos." admitió. "Siempre y cuando no seas un criminal o algo así no suelen tener ningún un problema. Pero normalmente cuesta dinero y me podía quedar atrapado en la ciudad fronteriza por semanas antes de que me den el permiso. Tener un trabajo y alguien para que de fe por ti suaviza y hace las cosas mucho más rápido. Además de esa manera no hay que pagar."

"¿No comprueban nada si tienes un permiso de trabajo?" preguntó el pelinegro tan casualmente como pudo pero internamente estaba muy molesto.

Si usaban la fuerza para pasar la frontera llamarían demasiado la atención y los reconocerían. Después de todo, no sabían que tan lejos había llegado la noticia de su pelea con los Cazadores. Podía ser que los Cazadores locales informasen los primeros a las autoridades fronterizas. Aun con nombres falsos no ayudaría mucho si tenían fotos junto con sus descripciones. Tenía la esperanza de que la frontera aun no estuviese enterada, pero el hecho de que tardaban en comprobar y dar el permiso indicaba que también sería difícil de cruzar clandestinamente.

"Depende la verdad. Mi futuro jefe quiere pasar a través de la frontera porque llevar una granja es mucho más barato en Arrei. Una vez que tenga su cuota un grupo de nuevos reclutas transportar la mercancía al otro lado de la frontera, a las bodegas en Trienne. Él no puede quedarse esperando en la frontera mientras la fruta se pudre ¿sabéis? Pero eso también significa un viaje rápido, así que solo voy a tener que pasar una temporada ayudando antes de poder seguir adelante si quiero. Uno de mis primos lo hizo el año pasado y me recomendó al jefe. ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? ¿Estáis buscando trabajo? "

"Bueno, de seguro podríamos utilizar el dinero." respondió Naruto con una mirada rápida hacia su amigo.

Afortunadamente el dobe estaba siendo discreto y no dejo ir la verdadera razón por la que necesitaban un viaje rápido por la frontera. Y realmente, aunque la idea de conseguir un trabajo no era una idea horrible, todavía era un riesgo. Pero siendo realistas, era algo que debían considerar mientras reunían más información sobre cómo entrar en Sirrianis.

"Eso esta bien, sé que el jefe tiene dificultades para encontrar trabajadores dispuestos a abandonar Arrei durante tanto tiempo, así que no creo que tengáis problemas para conseguir el trabajo. Si queréis, podéis quedaros aquí conmigo y nos vamos juntos o si tenéis alguna cosa que hacer antes siempre podríamos encontrarnos en la granja."

"Sería mejor si nos encontrásemos allí." dijo Sasuke.

"Claro. Y tal vez durante el viaje puedo ayudarte mejorar tus habilidades musicales." ofreció el viajero con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando Taro les marcó la granja en su mapa, ambos abandonado la ciudad con sentimientos encontrados. Era bueno de tener finalmente algo de información sobre la próxima frontera, pero era deprimente saber que podrían ser detenidos. Y mientras Taro les había proporcionado un buen medio para llegar cruzarla, no era una exactamente uno sin riesgos y a Sasuke no le gustaba la idea de que podrían ser reconocidos a pesar de todo.

"¿Crees que nos explico lo del trabajo solo para volver a intentar entrar en tu pantalones?" preguntó el blondo con curiosidad. "Quiero decir, que no estoy muy seguro y per parecía muy ansioso en ayudarnos."

El pelinegro suspiró sintiendo que su compañero se estaba preocupando sobre lo que no debería.

"No, estoy bastante seguro de que no podría tentarle aun que quisiese. Creo que está feliz de que nos interrumpieses."

"Supo ver detrás de tu belleza, ¿verdad?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

"Discúlpame mientras me rio." respondió con voz inexpresiva. "No es que suelas desconfiar de la palabra de un desconocido."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez tu paranoia se me está pegando."

"O tal vez estás aprendiendo una valiosa lección. No sospecho particularmente de él." señaló. "Y su oferta es demasiado valiosa como para dejarla pasar. "

"Está bien, así que ¿por qué no íbamos con él? Sería más fácil que tener que encontrar ese sitio por nosotros mismos. Quiero decir, se lo que dije al principio, pero supongo que parece un tipo bastante agradable."

Realmente parecía sentir eso. A pesar de que casi se había acostado con él no había rastros de celos, ni malicia, sólo su impresión al haber hablado con el durante el desayuno. O bien no veía a Taro como una amenaza o no le importaba si lo era. Lo cual era extraño y agradable.

"¿Así que crees que es un buen tipo?"

El ojiazul asintió.

"¿Y si los cazadores nos atrapan mientras viajamos con Taro? Le podríamos poner en peligro, así como a nosotros mismos. Pasamos mucho tiempo en la ciudad antes de esta, es demasiado arriesgado volver a hacerlo."

"Oh cierto, buen punto. Lo mejor es mantenerse en movimiento, supongo. Es una lástima."

"¿El qué?"

"Bueno, si nos hubiéramos quedado con él podría haberte enseñado a tocar esa flauta, ahora mismo cada vez que tocas suena como si dos ratones estuviesen siendo estrangulados lentamente y no estoy seguro si puedo esperar otras tres semanas hasta que empieces a aprender correctamente ".

Sasuke esperó todo un segundo para ver si estaba bromeando antes de golpearlo.

"¡Au!"

"Si no te gusta que toque, ¿por qué te molestaste en ponerla en la bolsa el día de mi juicio?" preguntó directamente.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Casi te conviertes en comida el monstruo cavernario por esa cosa, supongo que era importante. Para ti quiero decir. Supongo que por eso."

Se giró a ver el rostro de su compañero con sorpresa. Sobre todo porque parecía que lo decía en serio. No la trajo para evitar que se enfadase con él, sino que no la dejo atrás a pesar de que obviamente, no le gustaba cuando tocaba. La había cogido porque pensó que era importante Sasuke. No de una manera egoísta, para nada. Se le hizo preguntarse qué hubiese pasado si al final hubiese acabado muriendo en el juicio, ¿todavía la llevaría consigo sólo porque se sentía de esa manera?

Casi se le escapó un "gracias", pero se detuvo en el tiempo, maldiciéndose en su cabeza por un pensamiento tan corto.

"Eres demasiado sentimental." le reprendió su lugar. "Es muy molesto. Debes dar prioridad a las cosas esenciales para sobrevivir, no una baratija trivial que encontré en una cueva en el medio de la nada."

Naruto le sonrió. "De nada."

El Uchiha parpadeó con sorpresa momentánea, seguidamente frunció el ceño fruncido y acelero el paso.

"Tch, dobe."

FIN PARTE 16

* * *

 **Notas autora** : Pues no, no hay diversión con Taro. Pobre chico, le tientan y después le rechazan totalmente. De todas formas, ya comente en Tumbrl que Taro seria un poco soso pero después de Amaya y otro OC viniendo pronto creo que este chico agradable sería un buen cambio. Para la suerte de Sasuke podía haber tenido una mala experiencia con la persona equivocada. Y por supuesto esto no es una despedida, Taro volverá más adelante.

La próxima parte será algo corta, pero es para que puedan disfrutar un poco antes de lo que se les viene encima.

Hasta la próxima.

 **Notas traductora** : No tenía planeado actualizar después de tanto tiempo, pero gracias a todos los comentarios de apoyo y preocupación he decidido acabar al menos esta parte. Y sí, tengo mis dudas sobre continuar o no, la autora original hace 2 años que no actualiza y seguir traduciendo algo que nunca va a acabar no da mucho ánimo.

A todo esto os planteo dos opciones:

1\. Acabar de traducir hasta donde la autora lo dejo, véase 5 partes más.

2\. Comenzar otra traducción con esta vez un fanfic acabado. Tengo un par pensado pero si sabéis o queréis alguno no dudéis en decídmelo.

Decidme lo que prefiráis en los comentarios, y a partir de ello decidiré que hacer.

PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios de preocupación y apoyo, fueron de gran ayuda para volver.

Bye, Bye.


	46. Páginas Marcadas

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 17**

 **Páginas Marcadas**

 **Capítulo 1/1**

Se despertó con el sol entrando por las grandes ventanas abiertas de su dormitorio. Los rayos de sol se extienden sobre las sábanas de algodón suave, disfrutando de sensaciones sobre la piel desnuda. Bueno, al menos por un momento, _antes_ de darse cuenta del dolor que provocó su erección matutina y recordar el sueño excitante que había estado teniendo.

Había vuelto a soñar con _ellos_ .

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses de haber visto, cualquiera pensaba que los deseos de cuentos ya habrían desaparecido de su memoria. Y la verdad es que ni siquiera ha sido una parte importante del espectáculo para seguir pensando en ello todavía. Y tampoco era que no hubiese tenido mejores experiencias desde entonces, pero no parecía que esa era una que había quedado clavada de su memoria.

En una pequeña y húmeda ciudad, en un pequeño país horrible, rodeados por una iluminación más poco favorecedora y el mobiliario escogido por personas ciegas. Ahí, aquí los observó retorciéndose el uno contra el otro, medio desnudos y aparentemente perdido totalmente el uno en el otro. Bueno, eso cuando finalmente bajaron la guardia. Por supuesto que había visto más demostraciones más convincentes, pero por una extraña razón esta había calado en su mente.

El bolso de las sábanas de encima y con un movimiento fluido se deslizó fuera de la cama, consiguiendo el sostenido sobre sus pies sin problemas. Con un soñoliento se encamina hacia el cuarto de baño contiguo a su habitación con el fin de lavar el tubo de su rostro. Unos ojos enrojecidos con círculos oscuros le devolvieron la mirada, frunció el ceño ligeramente ante su propio reflejo. Bueno, eso no está para nada bien. En su lugar, ofreció una sonrisa diabólica y guiño uno de sus ojos. Era bastante guapo ¿no? Su lisa y morena piel, junto con su melena de color largo caoba siempre ha sido foco de elogios y en cuanto al resto de su cuerpo, bueno, no era tímido sobre ello. Si así lo quisiera podría irse ahora, esta mañana mañana, en la enorme y complaciente ciudad de Arrecife y escoger algún tipo magnífico para pasar todo el día en la cama,

Pero sabía que no lo haría.

Con un suspiro, miró a su persistente "problema" y se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, iba a pasar los siguientes veinte minutos en la ducha fantaseando con lo que había estado soñando.

Oh, bueno, lo acabaría superando con el tiempo. Después de todo, había pasado hace ya mucho tiempo y en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, no había manera de volverlos a encontrar. Una vez que pudiese sacarlo de su cabeza estaba seguro que empezaría a soñar cada vez menos con ello y acabaría siendo otro recuerdo añadido a la colección de 'mejor olvidarlo', aunque calientes, momentos de su vida.

Sin embargo ahora, era el momento de su ducha.

* * *

Sasuke volvió al campamento para poner en el suelo la olla llena de agua que había traído desde el río. En la última ciudad había encontrado algo parecido al té, tenía ganas de probarlo.

Cuando coloco la olla en las brasas, miró a su compañero para encontrarlo exactamente donde lo había dejado, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre sus mantas y con los ojos pegados a un pequeño y familiar libro blanco.

"Pensé que te dije que tirases esa basura." le recordó

"No puedo dejar de verlo." respondió sin apartar sus ojos azules ni un segundo."Es muy interesante."

"Es pornografía." continuó con desdén. "Y ni siquiera son de verdad, solo está dibujado ¿por qué iba a ser tan fascinante?"

"No sé, simplemente lo es." con una mirada pensativo el rubio volteó la pagina. "Whoa…"

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos. No tenia ni pizca de curiosidad. No importa que tan estupefacto estuviese su amigo, él no iba a formar parte de ese espectáculo. Solo quería su té y un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

"Nadie puede _hacer_ esto ¿verdad?" preguntó el rubio al aire.

"Solo cállate ¿quieres?"

"Vamos Sasuke, tienes que ver esto, esto tiene que ser imposible."

 _Mierda._

El pelinegro se levantó y cruzó para agacharse detrás del otro para poder mirar por encima de su hombro.

Bueno, estaba impresionado eso seguro.

"No es imposible, pero si incomod.o"

"Lo está aguantando completamente en el aire, _desde atrás_. Nadie es _tan_ fuerte."

" _Tú_ no." corrigió "Y yo tampoco. Pero no somos las personas más musculosas del mundo, por eso no significa que sea imposible. Además, dudo mucho que tanto esfuerzo valga la pena."

"Bueno, _este_ tipo parece estar disfrutándolo." el Uzumaki se detuvo por un momento. "Sería más fácil si el tipo de en frente tuviese algo de lo colgarse o algo así."

Rodó los ojos. "Eso no importa, hay otras muchas maneras más cómodas de follar que estando colgando de una rama, lo que estas pensando de hacer es remotamente posible. Y ciertamente no conmigo".

"Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza." admitió Naruto mientras levantaba finalmente los ojos para que pudiese verle sonreír por encima del hombro. "Pero es curioso que a tu si."

"No lo hize. Solo asumí que tú si lo habías hecho"

Con un resoplo, su compañero se echo hacia atrás, haciéndole caer de espaldas por culpa del peso del otro. Apenas fue capaz de alzar una mano para evitar caer por completo.

"¿Te importa?" pregunto el de ojos negros molesto.

Naruto arrojó el libro a un lado y suspiro pesadamente

"Estoy realmente aburrido."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Su amigo casi nunca se aburría. De hecho, era la persona que se entretenía más fácilmente de todas las que había conocido. Tal vez por eso había estado mirando el libro. Y seguro, los dibujos eran interesante y a veces extrañamente extraño, pero siendo sincero no había asumido que estuviera teniendo un placer con solo verlo. Era algo divertido para el ojiazul, aparentemente nunca había visto nada parecido y por lo visto la fascinación que sentía por ello era simplemente por aburrimiento.

"No me importa lo aburrido que estés, sigo sin querer intentarlo. Ahora bájate de mi, el agua ya tiene que estar hirviendo."

El Uchiha intento empujarlo con su mano libre, pero Naruto era un peso muerto sobre él.

"Ya te dije que no quería intentarlo."

"¿Entonces porque estas tan interesado con ese libro? Una vez dijiste que te daba ideas pero no te veo tocándote mientras lo miras."

"Probablemente debería, ¿verdad que si?"

Esta era una conversación extraña si su compañero solo quería aliviar su aburrimiento. Cuando Naruto tenía tiempo para pensar acababan teniendo las conclusiones más sorprendentes. El hecho que pensase en algo así le sorprendió tanto que se detuvo él también en pensar en vez de soltar el primer insulto que le viniese a la mente.

"Conociéndote, probablemente necesitas algo personalizado para completar tus fantasías."

La cabeza rubia se estiró para poderle mirar a la cara y mostrar su confusión.

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que el libro te daba ideas, específicamente ideas de lo que _podíamos_ hacer. Así que si personalizas las imágenes eso debería atraerte más. Fantasear con alguien en concreto es incluso más efectivo que solo la imagen en sí."

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño. "Te lo estas inventando."

"Estoy teorizando."

"Ya, eso es lo que dije. Además eres un poco creído de tu parte que creas que eres mi mayor fantasía."

"No, pero como estas mirando pornografía de hombres follándose a otros y soy la única experiencia que tienes para basarte. Tu imaginación no es lo suficientemente buena como para inventar otra cosa."

"Debería haber sabido que acabarías insultándome."

"Vale, quizá no eres tan estúpido. Y no era realmente un insulto."

"¿No?"

"No. ¿Vas a salir ya de encima?"

"¿Sabes?" comenzó Naruto ignorándole por completo una segunda vez. "Tal vez no ha sido todo mierda. Llegue a imaginarme algunas solo para pensar como se podrían hacer."

"¿Oh?"

Finalmente su compañero se sentó permitiéndole ponerse en pié de nuevo. Le vio recuperar el libro que había dejado caer, pero se obligo a sí mismo a volver al agua hirviendo. Mientras preparaba el té, observó como Naruto miraba una página con atención antes de seguir adelante y volver a hacerlo con un par de páginas más adelante. Parecía que estaba repasando todo el libro y estuviese marcando las páginas que le llamaban más la atención. Supuso que eran las que había mencionado antes.

Bueno, lo que fuese, ahora su amigo estaba tranquilo y por fin podía tener su té con tranquilidad.

* * *

Sasuke no sabía porque no podía dormir. Puede ser que fuese culpa del té que se había tomado. Ni siquiera había valido la pena, supo completamente horrible. En general, el té nunca le había afectado de esa manera, incluso aún que lo hubiese bebido justo antes de ir a dormir, pero quizá el té local tenía más cafeína de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Cosa que era muy desafortunado, realmente quería descansar para mañana.

Habían estado empujándose de nuevo. Caminado lo más lejos y lo más rápido que pudiesen hasta que la escasez de luz les impedía seguir o estaban demasiado cansados como para continuar. Sabía que era más su iniciativa que la de Naruto, esta rutina forzada era una especie de castigo por haberse relajado tanto la semana pasada.

Probablemente no debería molestarle tanto. A estas alturas ya se había dado cuenta de que regresar a casa era un gran objetivo al que apuntar y el tiempo que costase no debería importarle. En realidad debería ser Naruto quien estuviese más ansioso de por de querer mantener el ritmo, al fin y al cabo era él quien tenía gente esperándole. Pero parecía estar feliz por pasar unos días relajados antes de que precipitarse hacia la meta. Tal perspectiva le podía haber tentado a ir arrastrando sus pies, pero sabiendo que tenían gente tratando de rastrearlos para matarlos le hizo entender que la velocidad era la elección más sabia. Pasar días y días en una habitación de hotel podría haber sido una diversión agradable, pero podría significar ser capturado si se hacia un habito. De hecho, estaba muy molesto de haberse permitido hacerlo una vez, esos días pasados podían haber sido ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Así que al final significaba que tenían una renovada determinación para seguir moviéndose, levantándose a primera hora, caminar con muy pocos descansos hasta el atardecer, a veces incluso hasta más tarde, y luego prepararlo todo hasta que caían rendidos del cansancio.

No era de extrañar que Naruto estuviera aburrido. Hasta él mismo también estaba un poco cansado. Rodeaban las ciudades, sólo se aventuraban a entrar cuando era absolutamente necesario, como cuando no habían sido capaces de conseguir comida por ellos mismos o para los suministros necesarios. También esquivaron a otros viajeros ya que cualquier persona que viajaran hacia el sur o hacia el este eran posibles informadores involuntarios si alguna vez les preguntaban por ellos.

Muy de vez en cuando su compañero hablaba con ellos, pero con los mapas nuevos era casi innecesario y este le seguía a regañadientes fuera del camino para viajar por el denso follaje que les separaba del rio cada vez que veían a una persona aparecer en la distancia.

La última ciudad en la que habían estado era donde había comprado ese té horrible, era probablemente la última antes de llegar a la capital y habían debatido si deberían entrar o no. Todavía quedaban casi dos semanas antes de reunirse con Taro en la granja y debido a eso, tendrían que encontrar un lugar para instalarse por unos días como mínimo para no llegar demasiado pronto. Lo que en realidad estaba bien, a pesar de sus pensamientos anteriores. Tal vez no le había gustado lo que habían hecho hace unos pocos días, pero después de poner algo de distancia entre ellos y los cazadores y encontrar un lugar un poco menos vulnerable se sentiría mucho mejor la perspectiva de tomar par de días de descanso. Era mejor ampliar la brecha ahora que podían, que perder el tiempo y tener menos opciones sobre dónde podrían estar en problemas. O mejor aún, encontrar un lugar donde poder evitarlos por completo.

Y la teoría estaba bien, pero el cansancio estaba acabando con ellos de nuevo. Gracias a esos días de paz habían descansado y estaban más frescos, lo que les hizo más fácil seguir moviéndose, siempre que tuvieran suficiente sueño y suficiente comida, por supuesto. Dormir era muy fácil afortunadamente. Antes de acostarse se tomaban un tiempo para instalar algunos dispositivos caseros de alerta para los intrusión. Palos secos y frágiles que hacían un fuerte ruido cuando los pisabas y flechas rotas enterradas que sacarían un grito de dolor a quien quiera que las pisase. Necesitarías unos zapatos con una suela muy gruesa para no notar nada.

Poner todo esto a su alrededor era para que ambos pudiesen dormir en vez de hacer guardia por turnos. Aún así, saber que tenían una amenaza potencial acechándoles les impedía dormir profundamente y se despertaban en un instante con cualquier cosa, por ligera que fuera. Pero seguía siendo mejor que pasar la mitad de la noche despierto. A pesar de eso significaba que tenían que gastar una parte de su tiempo poniendo las trampas a conciencia. De mientras lo hacía, Naruto pescaba, su éxito dependía completamente de cuánta luz tuviese para trabajar, pero estos días no era mucha. Así que el sueño era lo más fácil de conseguir, la comida ya no tanto.

Por eso se habían aventurado en ese último pueblo. Por lo menos esa noche habían comido bien, lo cual era un problema solucionado por el momento. Desafortunadamente, el té le impedía resolver el problema de dormir esta noche.

Se dio vuelta y vio la forma oscura de Naruto extendida sobre su cama, boca arriba, su pecho subyacente y bajaba a la par de sus respiraciones regulares. Considerado por un momento la posibilidad de usar el sexo para cansarse. Y además, no hay nada que hacer desde la noche que conoce a Taro gracias a su rutina de comer, caminar y dormir. Francamente, los dos están demasiado cansados como para molestarse. Oh, tuvieron un momento de alivio mutuo, pero sólo había durado unos diez minutos y estaba lejos de la intensidad a la que se ha acostumbrado. Era realmente divertido pensar que nada pensaba que era lo único que necesitaba y ahora no parecía nada en comparación con lo que podían hacer ahora.

La pequeña diferencia de lo mucho que se ha llegado a involucrar. Si el despertaba ahora, asumiendo que su compañero no estuviera muy cansado y no le mandase directamente a la mierda, significaba perder el tiempo en los preliminares y luego en el acto mismo. Esto significa que no hubo conflicto para determinar quién iba dentro de quién. Desde esa última noche, se preguntaba si alguien había cambiado algo sobre ese tema. Gracias a su nueva perspectiva sobre su amistad, pensado en su preferencia, pero todavía sigue sin encontrar la respuesta. Ambas se sentían bien por razones obviamente diferentes, así que supuso que dependen principalmente de las circunstancias y de lo que quisiera en ese momento, cosa que puede llegar a peleas entre ellos para conseguir lo que querían. Aún así eso tampoco le disuadía, pero de nuevo, estas cosas tomaron tiempo y despertarle ahora significaba privarlos de tiempo de dormir a ambos, no sólo un sí mismo. Era algo estratégicamente estúpido para los que estaban de viaje.

Se sentó, frustrado de intentar dormir y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el campamento. Tal vez podría hacer algo de ejercicio para cansar el poder ...

La cubierta blanca del libro contrastaba con la oscuridad del suelo junto a la mochila de Naruto. Antes de la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, agarró el libro y se envió junto a la hoguera para poder distinguir el contenido.

Tal vez estaba un poco nervioso al estar cansado por no poder dormir porque generalmente el echaba la bronce a Naruto por tocar esta cosa pero, aquí estaba él, abriendo el libro y echando un vistazo. O tal vez era sólo porque hay nada estaba pensando sobre sexo y porque el ojiazul se ha tomado el tiempo para marcar esas páginas que la curiosidad le dio. Así que comenzó una revisión de las páginas tomando nota de las que estaban marcadas, pero también revisar algunos que no lo estaban.

Sinceramente, nunca había prestado mucha atención a nada parecido al porno. Asumió que Naruto lo hizo desde que el niño desarrolló ese jutsu estúpido de una mujer desnuda. Siendo realista, no hay una experiencia de haber encontrado las experiencias para estudiar la forma femenina de tan de cerca como para lograr ese efecto, por lo que debe haber conseguido visto algo de porno. Bueno, al menos esperaba que el estado estudiando revistas ya que la otra alternativa era una base de espionaje.

Pero Sasuke nunca había sentido ningún deseo real de mirar cosas como revistas y tampoco se detuvo a pensar en ello. La idea de sexo no había pasado ni siquiera por su cabeza, sentía que tenia cosas mucho más importantes que superar y lograr en su vida. Por supuesto, esa parte de su vida ya había terminado y finalmente su cuerpo parecía estar despertando ante la idea del placer y la apreciación estética de cuerpos desnudos. Ahora bien, eso no significaba que tuviese mucho interés en el porno. No deseaba ver fotos desnudas de extraños en poses obscenas para poder tocarse. Aunque esto podría ser porque cada vez que le apeteciese ver un cuerpo desnudo tenía uno bastante bueno a mano.

Pero también se preguntó si tal vez su teoría sobre lo de que a su amigo le fascinase tanto ese libro en particular tenía algún peso en sus propios sentimientos. A diferencia de Naruto, él tenía otras experiencias y aunque nunca había llegado más allá de la etapa de tanteo con Taro, trató de imaginarse a sí mismo en algunas de esas poses con el flautista. Para su propia sorpresa, mientras hojeaba las páginas, su cuerpo se sentía cálido. No al punto de ninguna excitación importante, pero tampoco completamente aborrecible. Así que bueno, tal vez había estado un poco atraído por Taro, lo suficiente como para que las imágenes de hacer cosas a su cuerpo desnudo no fuera un pensamiento completamente horrible. Como más artificial fuese la posición, más le atraía que fuese con alguien que no conocía, ya que así no tendría que tener un contacto físico tan directo con la otra persona. Esas páginas que eran completamente diferentes a las que el dobe había marcado.

Las que había elegido eran sorprendentes. Después de todo, Naruto era una persona aventurera y por ello había asumido que elegiría las más raras y complicadas que pudiera encontrar, pero resultó que era bastante conservador cuando se trataba de sus impulsos. Bueno, hasta cierto punto, en algunas imágenes tuvo que levantar una ceja, pero en su mayoría parecía que le gustaba que la progresión fuera más natural. Y mientras que estas imágenes eran bastante mansas en relación a los otras, eran mucho más íntimas y, por lo tanto, de _esas_ que no podía verse haciendo con alguien desconocido como Taro. Por otro lado, bueno, con el rubio eso era diferente. Y esa diferencia no ayudaban a su frustración, solo empeoraban haciendo que el calor le subiera a la ingle y hacerle moverle incómodamente donde estaba sentado. De hecho, mientras más miraba las páginas marcadas, más le tentaba seguir adelante y despertar a su amigo.

Con un suspiro de irritación, cerró el libro y lo devolvió a la bolsa. Si sólo consiguiese quitarse los efectos del té… Había muchas cosas que podía hacer sin despertarle. Si se tratase solo de una frustración sexual lo que le mantenía despierto, había al menos otra cosa que podía hacer sin implicar a su amigo. En otras palabras, podía tomar las cosas con sus propias manos. Pero teniendo en cuenta la alternativa, hacerlo solo era poco atractivo, por no decir menos.

De acuerdo, _despertaría_ a Naruto.

Se levantó y fue a su propia bolsa, revolvió hasta que encontró la botella de lubrícate, dejó caer su ropa en su cama antes de cruzar el camping hasta donde su compañero dormía, todavía de espaldas y roncando ligeramente manteniendo el ritmo con cada respiración profunda.

Plantó una rodilla a ambos lados en la cintura de su amigo, se acomodó y se inclinó, la mano deslizándose alrededor del cuello contrario, para descansar allí. Naruto dejo ir un suspiro y se despertó ante en el contacto. Afortunadamente no se despertó violentamente y pasó unos momentos parpadeando antes de bostezar ampliamente.

"¿Sasuke?"

"Espero que seas mejor que eso."

El rubio bostezó de nuevo y se centró un poco más. "Todavía está oscuro, ¿algo anda mal?"

"Nada que no pueda arreglarse." contestó el pelinegro, apretando la nuca para llamar la atención sobre su significado.

Le costó algunos momentos somnolientos de confusión antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran un poco.

"¿Ahora?"

"No, el miércoles que viene, sólo quería organizar mi agenda."

Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Sí, ahora." aclaró con irritación. "¿Sí o no?"

Sintió las manos contrarias recorrer sus piernas desnudas como si lo estuviera decidiendo, cuando llegaron a sus caderas se detuvieron bruscamente y le apretaron suavemente.

"Estás desnudo." dejo ir algo ronco después de unos segundos de silencio.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa burlona. El fuego estaba bajo y por lo tanto no había mucha luz para que pudiese verle, pero había pensado que se habría dado cuenta de ese pequeño hecho antes.

"¿Es un sí?"

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió.

El Uchiha se inclinó, capturando sus labios y empujando su lengua dentro de la boca contraria agresivamente.

El de ojos azules tardó en reaccionar, probablemente todavía un poco aturdido por el sueño y el repentino choque de despertarse con un cuerpo desnudo sentado encima suya exigiendo sexo. Pero finalmente respondió, moviendo sus labios ásperamente contra los que le atacaban, sus manos vagando alrededor del firme culo contrario.

Poniendo su peso en las rodillas, Sasuke creó un espacio entre sus cuerpos, extendiéndose hacia abajo con sus labios aún contra los de Naruto y comenzó a deshacer los pantalones del otro. No quería los pantalones, sólo necesitaba deshacerlos para liberar la creciente erección encerrada. Una vez libre, envolvió sus dedos alrededor de ella, masajeando la punta mojada con su pulgar haciendo exhalar agudamente a su compañero en su beso.

"¿Ya estás despierto?" dijo minuciosamente mientras se alejaba.

"Estoy en ello."

"Perfecto, al lado de tu cabeza."

Naruto liberó una mano y la lanzó ciegamente a su lado para recuperar la botella que Sasuke había colocado allí. Alzando las piernas, se sentó y reconectó los labios justo cuando el pelinegro oyó el silencioso chasquido de la botella abriéndose en su espalda. Este todavía se mantenía de rodillas. El dobe se acercó más rompiendo así el contacto con los labios para poder deslizar su boca hacia abajo y finalmente devorar un pezón. Sasuke podía sentir su propia dureza presionada completamente contra la piel bronceada y caliente piel. Con la combinación de la sensación de Naruto presionado contra él, el persistente lamer y chupar de una boca sobre sus pezones y luego sentir un dedo deslizarse contra su abertura antes de empujar hacia dentro, hizo que sus piernas comenzasen a fallar y amenazaban con dejarle caer sin ceremonias en el regazo de su amigo. Así que tensó los músculos y se clavó en su lugar, con las manos deslizándose sobre los hombros contrarios para mantenerse quieto mientras Naruto continuaba trabajando con sus dedos dentro de él.

Este era un aprendiz rápido, tenía que reconocerlo. Puede que no lo hubiese hecho muy bien en sus días de academia, pero con el apoyo adecuado, la determinación y la voluntad de poner todo en ello, por no hablar de la práctica, Naruto podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa. El sexo no parecía diferente. Había aprendido que Sasuke no era realmente vocal con lo que le gustaba así que había desarrollado una capacidad para leer lo que su cuerpo quería solo respuestas físicas. Llegaba incluso hasta el punto de que no se daba cuenta de lo que quería hasta que Naruto lo hacía, cosa que le tomaba por sorpresa y casi nunca fallaba en hacerle sentir bien. _Casi_ nunca. A veces el entusiasmo natural y la impaciencia le hacían fallar, pero esos momentos le daban la oportunidad de retomar el control y afirmarse un poco más en el proceso.

Momentos como este. Su amigo estaba ocupado tratando de frenarse así que aprovechó y lo empujó hacia atrás en una demanda clara de que se detuviera. El Uzumaki se sostuvo en sus codos, claramente molesto por los malos tratos. Pero sólo durante los segundos que tardo Sasuke en relajar y empujar un Naruto dentro de él. Sus piernas temblaron un poco antes del esfuerzo de mantenerse en el pastel, mientras que intentaba acostumbrarse a la invasión, pero poco a poco se dejó el hundir con un suspiro estremecido acompañado por una sensación casi eléctrica del placer que recorría toda su columna vertebral.

Se sentó más recto y casi por instinto, empujó sus caderas hacia adelante. La explosión del placer hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir. Lentamente comenzó un moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante, rodando sus caderas con cada movimiento y arqueando su espalda en respuesta.

Notar las manos tensas de su amigo contra la parte superior de sus piernas la provocación una sonrisa de los medios y se desplazó hacia adelante causando un gemido profundo del cuerpo debajo de él. En estas situaciones a Naruto la era difícil de permanecer en silencio, un rasgo que se volvió diez veces más evidente durante el sexo. Ahora estaba luchando contra su naturaleza impetuosa, pero en el lugar de ceder instantáneamente, se encontró volviendo loco negándose. Puede ser que hubiese conseguido dejar de morderse el labio, a veces, pero a pesar de todo el poder ver toda la tensión en sus rasgos enrojecidos.

Así como había estado esperando ante la poca falta de autocontención del otro, dejando escapar algo parecido a un gruñido y sentándose, el rubio interrumpió sus movimientos tirandole de un golpe contra el suelo antes de llevar sus labios a un lado del cuello del Uchiha. El último suspiro y inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás permitiendose disfrute de la sensación de la lengua contraria en su garganta y la fricción de su polla atrapada entre ambos. Sin embargo, la posición de la movilidad como él quiere y finalmente agarró los hombros contrarios y lo empujó hacia otra vez, esta vez con toda su fuerza y peso. La espalda de Naruto golpeó el suelo con un golpe sólido y Sasuke mantuvo sus manos ancladas en los hombros para comenzar una moverse una vez más. Desde este ángulo, cada vez que rodaba sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás hay sentir como se deslizaba y retrocedía mucho más agudamente que antes. La sensación era feroz, el grueso eje se frotaba contra los nervios sensibles de su interior y sólo moverse más fuertes antes de sentirse una mano envuelven firme y comenzando masajear.

Sus ojos se abrieron para ver de piel morena a través de los cabellos mojados por el sudor. Las mejillas de este estaban enrojecidas con un carmesí profundo, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta dejando a una respiración desigual y en casi constante gemido. Estaba evidentemente cerca y sintió el agarre en sus piernas aún más apretarse.

A pesar del calor, la piel de Sasuke hormigueó cuando la presión baja indicó que estaba un punto de llegar. Naruto le acaba de ganar, pero solo, este mantuvo su mano bombeando su eje dura hasta que llegaron entre ambos, manchando sobre todo en el estómago de Naruto.

El de ojos negros dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, notando que tan anhelado cansancio abalanzarse sobre él en cuestión de segundos. Se sentía tan relajado como cuando, bueno, cuando se ha acostado por última vez.

"Bueno, eso fue repentino." dijo el dobe entre respiraciones costosas.

"Ese jodido y estúpido té tiene más cafeína que diez tazas del que me suelo tomar." murmuró.

"¿Y qué? ¿El té te pone caliente?"

Sasuke hizo una pausa. "No."

"Entonces, ¿a que vino todo esto? No me malinterpretes, ha sido increíble, pero nunca habíamos..."

El Uchiha se apoyó en una mano, el movimiento le recordó que todavía lo tenía dentro de él.

"Página veintitrés."

"¿Huh?"

"Marcaste esa la página, ¿recuerdas?

Naruto le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Miraste?"

"Pensé que esa era la idea."

"Bueno, sí, pero pensé que no estabas interesado en hacer nada de ese libro. Solo lo estaba haciendo para mostrarte lo que quería decir y burlarme por ello.

"Supongo que no ha funcionado como querías."

"Tal vez no, pero no me quejo. ¿Viste algo más que valga la pena intentar?" preguntó en lo que probablemente esperaba que sonase como una curiosidad desocupada.

"Quizás."

"¿Y la página 36?"

"Tal vez."

"¿Página 42?"

"Seguro."

"¿47?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Para eso hacen falta tres personas. Pensé que la marcaste sin querer."

"No fue sin querer, era principalmente para los dos chicos de delante, o con clones."

"Ah… ¿qué?"

"¿Y la página 87?"

Sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. Recordaba bien esa página.

"Ni en tus sueños más salvajes."

"Vamos, tienes que admitir que es interesante."

"Si por interesante quieres decir doloroso."

"Si claro, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

El pelinegro levantó una ceja hacia él.

"Oh, es cierto." dijo el rubio de manera un poco culpable. "No tienes nada de eso."

"La 87 no."

"Cambiarás de opinión." predijo Naruto.

"Estaba equivocado." admitió Sasuke con cuidado. "Tienes una buena imaginación."

"Eso significa que no, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto."

* * *

Taro salió a la luz del día y parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban al cambio de iluminación. Tomó una respiración profunda del dulce aire de la mañana y ajustó su bolsa en su hombro más cómodamente para empezar su camino hacia el exterior de la ciudad.

Por lo general, no habría salido tan temprano, pero se había quedado en Saboria más tiempo de lo que había planeado y necesitaba tener algo de ventaja para compensar el tiempo perdido. Con una triste sonrisa se dio cuenta que tendría que levantarse temprano un par de días más. Y todo por culpa de haber comido un trozo de carne en mal estado hace unos días, no habría sido buena idea viajar hacia la granja mientras su estómago se estaba recuperando.

Sin embargo, para ser justo, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo de viaje, le había llevado meses para llegar aquí desde su ciudad natal. Iba bastante bien de tiempo, lo que le habría permitido tener una semana de descanso en la pequeña ciudad de Saboria, pero no una semana y media. Pero bueno, todavía seguía siendo capaz de llegar a tiempo y estaba deseando llegar a la granja y dar un paso más cerca de su nueva vida en Sirrianis.

Y ahora tenía dos interesantes nuevos amigos que le acompañarían en el viaje. O algo así. A él le habían parecido bastante amistosos... bueno, Naruto le había parecido amistoso, Sasuke ciertamente tenía un carácter interesante pero era agradable pensar que no estaba caminando solo en este largo viaje.

Tal vez había sido soledad de estar tanto tiempo viajando lo que le había hecho buscar desesperadamente compañía, pero francamente estaba harto de ver nada más que rostros extraños y pasar la mayor parte de sus días y noches solo. Tenía ganas de hacer amigos, tal vez demasiado interesado si decía la verdad, ya que realmente apenas había hablado con ellos durante el desayuno. Y bueno, casi se había acostado con uno de ellos. Suponía que eso significaba que debía conocerle un poco más, pero Sasuke era alguien difícil de leer, incluso cuando tenía las manos dentro de su camisa y la lengua a mitad de su garganta. Ni siquiera habría sabido su nombre si Naruto no les hubiese interrumpido.

También era más que consciente de que había algo muy complicado entre esos dos, pero Taro lo encontraba más interesante que incómodo y esperaba conocer más sobre ellos. Y esta vez sin casi dormir con el frío y abrasador de Sasuke.

En su camino fuera de la ciudad con una sonrisa en su rostro se dio cuenta de que había unos pocos viajeros y comerciantes, también deseosos de coger algo de ventaja en su viaje haciendo una fila en la carretera principal de la ciudad. Su sonrisa de repente cayó, iba a pasar de la cola cuando se dio cuenta que un hombre completamente vestido de negro movía su cabeza severamente y le gesticulaba que se pusiese al final de esta.

Ahora muy confundido, Taro hizo lo que le pidió, ponerse detrás de una pareja mayor que levaban un pequeño carro de mano, estaban discutiendo ruidosamente sobre el retraso que les impedía salir de la ciudad.

"Discúlpeme, "dijo Taro cortésmente a la pareja. "¿Sabéis que esta pasando?"

La señora se volvió y le dirigió una mirada malhumorada. Parecía tan molesta que pensó por un momento que estaba a punto de gritarle.

"Cazadores Sangrientos." anunció está un poco más alto de lo que hubiese gustado.

El joven dio a la señora una mirada de sorpresa ante la información y volvió a mirar hacia el principio de la fila donde los "Cazadores Sangrientos" habían puesto una barrera.

Por supuesto que había oído hablar de los Cazadores, pero nunca antes los había visto. Por lo general, rastreaban a los delincuentes fugitivos para atraparlos donde quiera que estuviesen para después sentenciarlos frente a testigos, casi siempre declarándolo culpables, para luego escoltarlos rápidamente a unos vagones y llevarlos al norte de Akkai para su sentencia.

Siempre le había parecido extraño que llevasen los prisioneros hasta Akkai solo para ir a las cárceles o al campo de ejecución. Pero en algún momento un señor influyente había considerado que era mejor que las sentencias se llevaran a cabo lejos de los municipios y de los ojos de la población, porque era demasiado indecoroso o algo así de estúpido. La única excepción era cuando los Cazadores se veían obligados a matar en el acto a los fugitivos especialmente resistentes sin importar su inocencia cuando se volvían demasiado violentos. Pero eso era raro. La idea de ser enviado a una horrible ciudad al norte, donde la gente desaparecía para nunca ser vista de nuevo era un elemento de disuasión bastante bueno. Los únicos que regresaban eran los que iban por crímenes menores, aun así nunca había oído hablar de alguien que hubiese estado ahí dos veces. Era un punto negro en el mapa de Arrei. Lo que más le sorprendió en este momento era que los Cazadores estuvieran aquí de todos los lugares. ¿Era posible que fuesen demasiado difíciles de rastrear a través del campo o algo así?

Llegó a la parte delantera de la cola con bastante rapidez y vio que uno de los Cazadores hacía un par de preguntas antes de dejar avanzar a la gente de manera bastante eficiente.

Cuando Taro estuvo con él, este le enseño un par de dibujos hechos a mano y simplemente le preguntó: "¿Has visto alguno de estos dos chicos?"

Tomó todo su autocontrol no dejar que su expresión reaccionara. Quienquiera que las hubiera dibujado, era muy talentoso, ya que le era imposible no reconocer a sus dos nuevos amigos.

Taro fingió estudiar los dos dibujos por un momento mientras pensaba en lo que esto podía significar. Si estaban causando todo esto, los dos debían de estar involucrados en algo bastante malo.

Finalmente negó con la cabeza, dándole al hombre de negro su mejor sonrisa de disculpa.

"Realmente lo siento, no he visto ninguna de estas dos personas."

El Cazador no pareció desconcertado. Debía haber estado recibiendo una respuesta similar toda la mañana.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la ciudad?"

"Una semana. "respondió Taro con prontitud. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

El Cazador asintió.

"¿Son peligrosos? ¿Qué debo hacer si los encuentro?"

"Si los ves, ponte en contacto con las autoridades más cercanas de inmediato y en ningún caso te acerques a ellos, son individuos muy peligrosos".

Taro asintió para indicar que lo había entendido cuando el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano, obviamente ansioso por interrogar a la siguiente persona.

Frunció el ceño mientras continuaba su camino hacia la salida de la ciudad. No sabía cómo esta nueva información También trató de entender por qué su primera reacción fue fingir ignorancia. Después de todo, era un asunto serio mentir a los Cazadores ya que cualquier tipo de ayuda ofrecida a criminales se convertir en un crimen en sí mismo.

Esta vez no culpó a su afán de hacer amigos, sino simplemente a la impresión que había tenido de ellos. Quizas sí que Sasuke era frío y quizás un poco malo pero no temó por su vida cuando estaba en su compañía. ¿Y Naruto? Él sí que no dio la impresión de criminal en lo más mínimo.

Pero el hecho era que los Cazadores estaban detrás de ellos.

Bueno, interesante era quedarse corto.

 **FIN PARTE 17**

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Pues está terminado convirtiéndose en otra parte transitoria, algo para acabar de redondear el último capitulo y comenzar un preparo el próximo con un poco de diversión por el medio.

Así que un poco más de Taro, un poco más de sexo y un primer vistazo a una persona desconocido. Bueno, quizá no del todo. Pero veremos más de él en la parte siguiente.

Hasta entonces

 **Notas traductoras:** Vuelvo a estar aquí, por petición popular. Muchas personas me pidieron que acabase de traducir esta maravillosa historia hasta donde dejo la autora, así que así sera. Quedan cuatro partes más, hijo, como veinte capítulos.

Las partes que vienen son bastante más largas y también lo son los capítulos en si así que tardarán en llegar, pero llegaran.

Nada más por mi parte, déjenme saber lo que piensas, gracias por vuestro apoyo y nos leemos la próxima vez.

Adiós.


	47. El Hombre Misterioso 1

**El Largo Camino a Casa**

 **Parte 17**

 **El Hombre Misterioso**

 **Capítulo 1/3**

Ni siquiera podría haberlos imaginado, eran demasiado perfectos. Ambos eran impresionantes por maneras muy diferentes. Como un día brillante y una noche oscura de alguna misteriosa manera coexistiendo a la vez.

Hace meses, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de cumplir cierta fantasía, tuvo mucho tiempo para especificar e imaginar que era exactamente lo que quería ver. Pero aun con semanas de planificación nunca pudo llegar a imaginarse esos dos. ¿Quien habría pensado que acabaría siendo mejor que la fantasía?

Había visto poco en esos últimos meses, así que sus ojos casi habían saltado a través del cristal para evitar perderse el más mínimo detalle. Realmente deseaba haber podido grabarlo. Así no se hubiese perdido nada y podía volver a verlo todas las veces para estudiar hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

Lo que vio le había perseguido durante todas las noches después, incluso ahora, meses después, su corazón seguía latiendo violentamente, su aliento se cortaba y su polla se endurecía dolorosamente en sus pantalones.

Por eso ahora estaba parado en el medio de una concluida calle, justo en el área del gran mercado iluminado por las lámparas de la capital de Arrei, mirando a dos personas discutir enfrente de un puesto de verduras como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Apenas estaban a cinco metros de distancia, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sus voces y verlos claramente. Se veían increíbles, mejor que la última vez que los vio. Vibrantes, fuertes y brillantes debido seguramente a la cantidad de sol que habían recibido. La piel del rubio brillaba de color oro, incluso de noche. Pero el de cabello oscuro… wow ¿Se había visto siempre así o había pasado algo en estos cuatro meses para hacerlo incluso más hermoso? Toda su actitud parecía más abierta, más relajada y mucho más acogedora que antes, a pesar de estar en medio de una acalorada discusión.

"Tienes que comer _algo_ de verdura." dijo del moreno con voz cansada, como si estuviese más cansado que enfadado.

"¿Por qué?" desafío el rubio. "Las últimas estaban asquerosas. Mira, comeré verduras mientras estamos en la ciudad ¿de acuerdo?"

Pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. La última vez que los había visto habían estado a un país de distancia. No había forma de que los dos hombres con los que había estado soñando estos cuatro meses estuvieran juntos en la calle, discutiendo como una pareja casada delante de una verdulería. Era demasiado irreal.

"No comes nada que no esté bañado con alguna salsa que tenga por lo menos media tonelada de azúcar." gruño el otro "Además, no es que me preocupe por tu salud, solo estoy cansado de comer pescado siempre que estamos viajando."

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente, la pequeña expresión le dio cierto brillo a sus facciones.

"Podrías comer más fruta. Eso siempre es entretenido."

Aparentemente el de ojos negros no apreció la broma y frunció el ceño profundamente.

"No tenemos dinero para comida separada. Tenemos que racionar lo que queda."

"Eso no significa que tengamos que comer lo mismo." señalo el ojiazul.

"¡Si que lo hace!"

Al darse cuenta que había alzado demasiado la voz y que había llamado la atención, tomó un profundo y calmante aliento. El espectador adivinó que era o calmarse o acabar matando a su compañero.

"Tenemos que comer lo mismo, será más barato." reitero más cuidadosamente, con calma. La moderación que mostraba era extrañamente intrigante, casi como si en cualquier momento pudiera estallar violentamente y se estuviera concentrando para mantenerse bajo control. Era extraño ver como algo tan inocuo como una discusión sobre verduras le diera una impresionante fiereza a sus pálidos rasgos."También tenemos que comer la mitad de lo que hemos estado comiendo si queremos volver al camino lo antes posible. No quiero pasar más tiempo de lo necesario aquí en la ciudad, hay demasiados ojos." terminó dando una mirada furtiva a su alrededor.

El rubio parecía arrepentido en ese momento. Su rostro expresivo se remordía muy adorablemente mientras miraba a su compañero.

"Si, lo siento Sasuke, lo olvidé por un momento."

Pero su compañero ya no le estaba prestando atención. En cambio, estaba mirando directamente a…

Los ojos del espectador se abrieron dramáticamente e hizo lo único que pudo hacer en esa situación. Se giró y huyó.

* * *

Naruto vio al hombre correr y también vio como Sasuke despegaba detrás de él una fracción de segundo más tarde. Rodó sus ojos azules, dejo la patata en la caja donde la había cogido y luego corrió tras su compañero.

Sasuke era como un gato. No importaba lo que estuviese haciendo alguien,o si realmente estaba haciendo algo, en el momento que esta persona huía, el moreno les perseguía y jugaba con ellos hasta cansarse. Dudaba que el tipo que había salido corriendo fuese peligroso, no le había reconocido, pero si corría debía ser por algo. Por supuesto que también podía ser que si no estabas acostumbrado a las miradas inquisitivas del pelinegro estas podían ser razón suficiente como para echar a correr.

Les encontró bastante rápido. El tipo no había llegado muy lejos antes de que el Uchiha lo hubiese atrapado y arrastrado hacia la parte de atrás de un callejón oscuro. EL hombre tenía el culo contra lapared y miraba al moreno como si temiera por su vida.

En realidad, parecía que su amigo estaba a punto de matarlo.

"Emm, solo corrió Sasuke. No creo…"

La cabeza pelinegro se giró con brusquedad hacia él "No uses mi nombre." siseó.

"Sasuke, nos estábamos gritando en medio de la calle. Creo que ya sabe nuestros nombres y nuestra dieta. Relájate"

Se acercó al hombre visiblemente tembloroso y se agacho frente a él.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto mirándole buscando en él algo que hubiese llamado la atención de su compañero. Aparte de estar asustado, no había nada raro en él.

El tipo amplio sus ojos de color pizarra, ahora sobre Naruto, y logro asentir un poco.

"Bien. Sasuke no tenía intención de asustaste."

"Si la tenía." interrumpió su amigo.

"Pero fue como divertido que salieses corriendo de la nada." continuó ignorando al otro.

"¿Por qué _huiste_?"preguntó Sasuke sin querer dar demasiadas vueltas.

Los ojos del tipo se movieron hasta Sasuke antes de regresar a los suyos.

"Yo eh…no quise hacerlo. Solo estaba mirando. Y luego me miraste y yo… eh… me puse nervioso…"

Incluso él mismo podía decir que les estaba escondiendo algo, por lo tanto, prácticamente podía sentir las olas de incredulidad irradiando detrás de él.

"Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso." insistió el Uchiha.

Los ojos del tipo buscaron los azules de nuevo, y Naruto pudo ver algo e pánico en sus facciones. Estaba bastante seguro que no era una amenaza para ellos. Estaba escondiendo algo, eso seguro, pero dudaba que fuese algo que pudiera ponerlos en peligro. Sin embargo, Sasuke era bastante perceptivo cuando se trataba del peligro, _debería_ haberse dado cuenta ya que no era una amenaza. Pero aun así seguía mirándole como si fuese a ponerse violente en cualquier momento. Así era como este conseguía sus respuestas. Pero en este caso no estaba seguro que no era la mejor manera.

"Soy Naruto, y este es Sasuke, si no lo habías pillado ya." dijo con una cálida sonrisa "Somos nuevos por aquí así que estamos algo nerviosos, por eso Sasuke está siendo tan gilipollas. Bueno, en realidad es un gilipollas todo el tiempo, pero tuviste un tratamiento especial por asustarle, eso es todo."

Escuchó un sonido irritado venir de su espalda, pero no se atrevió a romper el contacto visual con el hombre. Todavía parecía estar un poco asustado pero también algo así como… ¿cauto? Como si estuviera preparado para pelear o correr, pero como si estuviera tratando de ocultarlo. A pesar, siguió sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

"Y-Yori." finalmente tartamudeó.

"Encantado de conocerte Yori. Pero tengo algo que preguntar ¿Por qué nos mirabas? Sé que estábamos haciendo una escena..."

Yori tragó "Os reconocí." admitió.

"¿De dónde?" pregunto Sasuke con menos maldad esta vez.

El tipo no parecía dispuesto a continuar por más tiempo, pero finalmente respondió "En Adessa. En el bar de Morio, yo os vi… actuar."

De todas las cosas que podía haber estado esperando, esa no era una de ellas. Supuso que ahora sus ojos eran incluso más grandes que los de Yori.

"¿Jannison?"

Este se mordió el labio y parecía increíblemente culpable por un momento. "Uh, más o menos."

* * *

Le costó un poco mas de persuasión, pero logro controlar la situación. Que hubiese mencionado lo de Morio no había mejorado para nada el temperamento de Sasuke, pero aparentemente era lo suficiente curioso para dejarle interrogar a Yori por sus propios métodos.

En realidad, parecía que su amigo había retrocedido por el momento, aun así Yori seguía mirándoles nerviosamente, también se ruborizaba débilmente de vez en cuando. Parecía un poco menos asustado así que aprovecho la oportunidad para arrastrarlos hasta un pub, así podrían encontrar una mesa algo apartada y sentarse con relativa paz para tomar una bebida y tener una pequeña charla.

El hecho que les hubieran reconocido por lo de Morio tampoco le sentaba muy bien si tenía que ser honesto. En aquel momento no se preocupo por quien tenían de espectador, sino por lo que estaba sucediendo entre Sasuke y él, más la incomodidad del momento. Demasiadas cosas como para preocuparse también por eso. Además quien habría pensado que volverían a encontrarse cuatro meses después en otro país diferente. Eso seguramente era lo que había pensado Sasuke cuando decidió matar al padre de Amaya.

La ciudad fronteriza de Adessa era el punto de parada demucha gente que viajaba hacia Arrei, así que no debería sorprenderle el encontrarse a gente que estaba también de viaje hacia allí. Pero sinceramente, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades exactamente? Eran de otro país por el amor de Dios ¿acaso este sitio no era lo suficiente grande?

"¿Así que eres Jannison?" preguntó Sasuke una vez que la camarera dejó sus bebidas encima la mesa. El pelinegro no toco la suya, pero él y Yori le dieron un buen trago vigorizante.

No solía beber casi nada y nunca sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. La noche del festival había sido algo así como una excepción y lidiar con la resaca al día siguiente había impedido querer volver a intentarlo. Pero en este momento, definitivamente necesitaba algo para desconectar un poco, ya que de lo contrario, no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con este nuevo desarrollo.

"No exactamente." Respondió Yori levantando los ojos para encontrarse con los negros para rápidamente apartar la mirada.

"Algo así dijiste antes." comentó Naruto "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Jannison es solo un nombre que utilicé. admitió "Lo use porque bueno, en Adessa es ilegal estar en ese tipo de lugar. Aun que no soy de allí, vivo en Trienne."

"Tri…"

"Una de las grandes ciudades en Siriannis." le informó Sasuke secamente antes de volver sus ojos con Yori. "¿Qué estabas haciendo en Adessa? A parte de visitar burdeles ilegales.

"Soy un especie de… diplomático. Me enviaron a cumplir con un trabajo en Adessa y Arrei. En un par de días regresaré a casa para presentar mi informe. Lo de Morio era… bueno, una especie de distracción del trabajo, supongo."

"¿Entonces eras tú el que estaba en la habitación mirándonos?" preguntó el Uzumaki "¿Solo tú?"

"Solo yo." admitió Yori "Pensé que erais ciudadanos de Adessa. No pensé que os encontraría de nuevo."

"Nunca nos encontremos por primera vez." le recordó el Uchiha bruscamente "Apenas nos viste actuar."

"Espera un minuto Sasuke." contestó su amigo "Si no fuese por ese trabajo, no estaríamos aquí."

"Estas exagerando."

"En realidad no." argumento de vuelta "¿Qué hubiésemos hecho si no?"

"Ya hubiéramos encontrado algo." respondió el moreno con confianza.

"Entonces ¿por qué estuviste tan ansioso en aquel momento? Si había otra solución a la vuelta de la esquina ¿por qué hacer algo así?"

Sasuke no parecía apreciar que le estuvieran presionando."Era la mejor oportunidad en su momento. No podía saber qué y cuándo surgiría otra cosa. Podíamos haber estado mucho tiempo atrapados allí así que no era como si la pudiera dejar pasar.

"¡Exactamente! Por eso… Ehh ¿Yori?"

Yori estaba algo ruborizado con la cabeza entre las manos, mirándoles pelear. Cuando mencionó su nombre, este sacudió la cabeza sacudiendo la mesa a la vez y haciendo tambalear su bebida. Apenas la rescato tomó otro gran trago de ella.

"Lo siento." murmuró.

Estaba confundido por la disculpa mientras que Sasuke no parecía para nada impresionado.

"¿Lo siento?"

"Por mirar. Quiero decir, pensé que todo era una actuación, pero estáis realmente juntos ¿no?

Ahora le toco a él sonrojarse un poco "Eh…"

"No." interrumpió el de ojos negros. "Lo que viste fue un actuación."

"Oh…" respondió Yori algo abatido. "Por supuesto. Pero parecéis estar eh… bastante familiarizados el uno con el otro. Ahora mismo quiero decir."

"Solo somos amigos." dijo el rubio un poco descarrilado por la abrupta respuesta de su compañero. "Estamos viajando juntos."

Eso era verdad. Y lo que Sasuke había dicho antes también lo era. No habían hablado demasiado de ello, pero cuando lo hicieron, ambos parecían de acuerdo en una cosa. Eran amigos. Amigos que acaban haciendo de más. Explicárselo a Yori seria tedioso, confuso y una pérdida de saliva. Aun así, el moreno no tenía que ser tan seco y descortés con ello.

"Oh…" repitió Yori. "Entonces esa 'actuación' en Morio ¿soléis hacerlo a menudo?"

"No." respondieron casi al mismo tiempo.

"Oh…"

"Deja de decir 'oh'." ordenó el de ojos negros. "Naruto, deberíamos coger lo que sea e irnos."

El plan era comprar, pasar la noche aquí y salir a primera luz de la mañana. Habían estado en esta ciudad durante mucho más tiempo del que deberían. Además, aun tenían que buscar un sitio donde dormir y se estaba haciéndose bastante tarde.

"O-"afortunadamente se retuvo a tiempo gracias a una rápida mirada de Sasuke. "¿Dónde os vais a quedar esta noche?"

"No es asunto tuyo." espetó el Uchiha.

"Aun no estamos seguros." admitió el ojiazul.

" ¿He escuchado antes que tenéis problemas económicos?"

Consiguió agarrar la pierna de su compañero por debajo la mesa antes de que este cediera ente su evidente deseo de lastimar a Yori. Sasuke estaba de un peor humor que de costumbre y no podía comprender el porqué. Siempre fue mucho más tolerante e informal con todo respecto a lo de Morio que él mismo, así que no podía entender cuál era su problema ahora. Vale, es cierto, es vergonzoso encontrarse cara a cara con el tipo que los estuvo mirando a través del espejo, pero había esperado que Sasuke lo llevase mucho mejor que él. Casualmente acaricio su pulgar contra el muslo contrario por debajo la mesa en un intento de calmarlo un poco. El moreno cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió parecía un poco más tranquilo que antes.

"Yo…eh… Creo que podría ofreceros una cama para pasar la noche." ofreció tímidamente Yori.

Sintió la pierna bajo su mano volver a tensarse y no se sorprendió. Estaban un poco tenso ante la sugerencia.

"Mmm… No."

"¡Oh dios, eso no es lo que quería sugerir!" se apresuro a señalar una vez que pilló su propio desliz. "Solo quería decir que tengo una casa bastante grande en la ciudad. Puedo ofreceros un par de habitaciones y comida si queréis. De alguna manera siento que os debo algo, eso es todo."

"Ya pagaste en Morio lo que debías." se apresuro a señalar el pelinegro. "Nunca hubo, ni habrá, ninguna transacción entre nosotros personalmente."

Este se levantó justo después de su discurso muy obviamente listo para irse.

"No quise ofender. No me di cuenta de lo que realmente os hice esa noche. Pero puedo darme cuenta hora que estáis enfados por ellos, así que porfavor déjenme enmendarlo. " intentó nuevamente.

Con toda honestidad, sentía un poco de pena por el hombre. Aparentemente no estaban acostumbrado ir a sitios como el de Morio. Y gracias a Sasuke sentía que le habían causado una gran angustia. Como si les hubiera obligado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad cuando estaban en un gran aprieto. Lo cual era cierto pero apenas les molestaba ahora.

"Sasuke..." comenzó pensativamente.

"¡No!" respondió. "Apenas sabemos que es un pervertido que se masturbó mientras nos veía manosearnos ¿De verdad quieres seguirle a casa?"

Bueno, cuando lo ponía así…

Pero aun así, "Es solo una noche. Nuestros bolsillos necesitan un descanso." le recordó el rubio con una mirada significativa.

Esta ciudad era muy grande, ya era tarde y tenían muy poco dinero estos días. Suponiendo que encontrasen algún sitiovacio a esas horas, eran mejor gastar el dinero en comida para el camino hasta la granja. Especialmente porque la mitad del viaje estarían en campo abierto, sin posibilidad de pescar cuando lo necesitasen.

Además, Yori era tan intimidante como un grano de arroz. De vez en cuando tenía la impresión de que intentaba aparentar que estaba más dolido de lo que en realidad estaba. Pero decidió creer que era porque quería parecer sincero más que cualquier otra cosa. Lo que en realidad lo tranquilizó un poco, por eso debía estar insistiendo tanto. Aun que ni siquiera había hecho una mueca cuando Sasuke había echo el comentario de masturbarse detrás del espejo. Al menos había esperado algo de sorpresa o vergüenza.

Pero Sasuke parecía algo más difícil de complacer. Sabía que veía el punto de no malgastar dinero, pero probablemente no era suficiente para influir en el orgulloso Uchiha.

"Vamos Sasuke." insistió con una sonrisa "No tendrás miedo ¿o sí?"

Con un bufido, su compañero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

Le dio una apresurada señal a Yori de 'espera aquí' antes de apresurarse a alcanzar a Sasuke antes que llegará a la salida.

"¡Sasuke espera!" comenzó mientras extendía la mano y agarraba el brazo contrario.

Este se giró y se sacudió el agarre con un tirón rápido. No parecía contento, pero al menos no seguía su camino hacia la salida.

"Sabes que no tenemos el dinero suficiente para comida _y_ una habitación." le recordó. "Sé que no es el mejor plan, pero podría ayudarnos mucho."

"Prefiero morir de hambre." respondió obstinadamente.

"Vamos Sasuke, el tipo fue a un burdel. No es como si hubiera matado a alguien."

No había querido de hacer un cometario tan personal. No había querido dan entender que estaban en ese aprieto por los problemas de Sasuke con el asesinato. Después de todo, había sido _él_ quien les había dado la mayor parte del dinero a un ladrón, pero al ver la furiosa expresión de Sasuke en ese momento, se dio cuenta que quizás no había sido la mejor comparación.

El Uchiha le miró por un momento antes de apartar rápidamente la mirada.

"Muy bien, tienes tu maldito punto. Pero si esto va mal, quiero que sepas que tendré el placer de recordarte cuan estúpido eres siempre que pueda."

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"No es como si no lo hicieras ya."

* * *

"Eres un maldito idiota" murmuró Sasuke una vez entraron en su habitación.

Naruto había insistido en quedarse en la misma habitación, Sasuke y Yori parecían demasiado complacidos por ese giro de los acontecimientos como para negarse.

Esta era una de esas situaciones en la que sentía que ambos tenían razón. Por un lado, tenían que estar locos para aceptar esa oferta. Pero por otro, Yori era tan amenazante como un ratón, mientras que él y Sasuke seguían siendo guerreros muy hábiles incluso sin chakra.

"Y creo que alimentase su imaginación acerca de nosotros al insistir en una sola habitación" agregó el moreno.

"¿De verdad te importa eso?" pregunto con un toque de sorpresa.

"No." admitió. "Tiene sentido que nos quedemos juntos. Pero todavía sigues siendo un maldito idiota."

"Eso ya lo has dicho." le recordó mirando felizmente a su alrededor, una enorme, amplia pero sobretodo costosa habitación le rodeaba. Sonreía como el idiota que Sasuke le estaba acusando de ser. "¡Pero echa un vistazo! Tenemos una cama cada uno y un baño privado, es genial."

Era lo que se esperaba de esa casa, sabía que Yori estaba viajando y era lo suficientemente rico como para permitirse espectáculos privados en burdeles, pero no había estado preparado para esto. No era una mansión, nada como la de Amaya, pero tenía dos pisos y cabría la misma cantidad de terreno que cualquiera de las posadas en las que habían estado alojándose. También se veía bastante segura, con altos muros de piedra y grandes y pesadas puertas de hiero que habían sido abiertas por un fornido guardia cuando llegaron. Su inquilino les había dicho que tenía un guardia, una cocinera y un conserje y eso era todo. Francamente el hecho de que no tenía ningún sirviente era bastante impresionante.

"Si, me pregunto cuantas mirillas hay escondidas por aquí." dijo Sasuke sombríamente.

Ese pensamiento ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero sacudió la ridícula idea casi de inmediato.

"Solo porque fue a una exhibición en Adessa no significa que será un perturbado total."

"Lo llamaste pervertido antes de conocerlo."

"Si, él es muy diferente a lo que imaginaba que sería. Además, fue como dijiste, estuvo atrapado en un país donde sus preferencias eran ilegales."

"Sí, bueno, te mentí para hacerte sentir mejor. La actuación en Adessa era el desesperado intento un tipo por tirarse a otro. Era una fantasía bastante específica para alguien que no se lo pensó ni un poco. Eso no es sacar lo mejor de tu situación, eso es deleitarse con ello."

"Entiendo lo que dices, pero realmente no estoy de acuerdo."

"Qué sorpresa." murmuró Sasuke sarcásticamente.

"Probablemente era demasiado tímido como para hacerlo él mismo. ¿Qué más podría ser aparte de una fantasía?"

"¿De verdad crees que es tan tímido?" preguntó con una ceja levantada el pelinegro. "No me dirás que crees esa actuación fue humildemente inocente."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Quizás era un poco exagerado, pero no creo que sea un mal tipo."

"Como sea, no quiero discutir sobre eso ahora, quiero un baño".

El Uchiha se fue a mirar el baño privado contiguo y el ojiazul lo siguió con curiosidad. Sasuke encendió la luz e inmediatamentefrunció el ceño, la cara de Naruto se iluminó.

No había una bañera, sino una enorme ducha. La luz en sí misma era tenue y dejaba escapar una suave luminiscencia anaranjada que le recordaba a la luz de una vela ligeramente más brillante. Parecían haber dos artefactos de iluminación, sin saberlo su compañero solo había encendido una al entrar. Sin duda alguna, cualquier otra daría una luz más brillante, pero el naranja le daba a la habitación un cálido y acogedor resplandorque lo hacía parecer elegante y a la vez reconfortante. La ducha ocupaba casi una pared entera y estaba abierta al resto del baño, diseñada para sumergirse un poco en el medio, de modo que el agua no salpicase por todo el piso. Estaba bastante impresionado. Además, la enormidad de la ducha le dio ideas.

"Hay que lavarte el pelo." dijo Naruto mientras ambos miraban la ducha.

"No, no hace falta. Si piensas que vamos a hacer _algo_ mientras estamos aquí, eres incluso más estúpido de lo que pensaba".

"Vamos, Sasuke…" persuadió deslizando su mano debajo de la parte posterior de la camisa contraria, provocando la piel desnuda con los dedos "No va a tener mirillas en su propia casa."

"¿Cómo puedes estar caliente incluso en esta situación?" preguntó. "Pensé que recordar lo de Morio y el hombre que nos miraba te habría hecho célibe por una semana."

"En realidad, saber que era alguien como Yorime alivia un poco. No me malinterpretes, no es que este feliz con lo que paso en Morio más que tú, pero me imagine algo mucho peor a eso."

"Yo no me imagine nada." dijo el de ojos negros abruptamente. "Así era más fácil".

Como la mayoría de los momentos raros de su amigo, estos siempre le pillaban de sorpresa. Muy pocas veces lo esperaba, aunque esta vez le hizo sentirse bastante mal. Dejó caer su mano y su sonrisa.

"Lo siento Sasuke, no me di cuenta. Nunca dijiste nada al respecto".

"No había nada que decir, ese era el punto".

Sentía que debía haberse dado cuenta antes. No sabía si el que su compañero no tuviese mucha imaginación era bendición o quizás todo lo contrario. No insistía en conseguir cosas que no necesitaba, su celebro simplemente lo aceptaba y seguía adelante. A menos que fuera algo muy personal o amenazante. Simplemente el Uchiha no pensaba en ello y se centraba en lo que tenía que enfrentar. Suponía que por eso era tan eficiente, obsesionándose con las cosas que eran inmediatas y cruciales, pero también causaba que las cosas inesperadas le pillaran desprevenido y no estaba preparado para tratar con ellas emocionalmente o de cualquier otra manera.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?"

"Ya estamos aquí." dijo Sasuke suavemente. "A sido estúpido venir, pero llegados a este punto, sería más estúpido volver y desaprovechar tener una buena habitación para pasar la noche".

El rubio no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa regresara a su rostro. "¿Eso fue optimismo?"

"No." respondió el otro con firmeza. "Fue resignación."

"Si claro."

Sasuke se alejó y comenzó a desnudarse. Le habían quitado la bañera, pero el agua caliente seguía siendo agua caliente y su amigo la ansiaba como si fuese comida. Naruto se sentó en el gran banco frente al espejo y observó el espectáculo. Nunca se había acostumbrado a disfrutar viendo al pelinegro desnudarse, lo cual le resultaba un poco extraño ahora. Hace un mes se habría sentido raro por disfrutarlo, pero ahora se sentía raro porque no tenía tiempo de hacerlo más a menudo. Después de todo lo que hicieron juntos, sentía que al menos debería apreciar la vista un poco más.

Esta noche fue tarea fácil. El resplandor naranja, junto con la fina niebla causada por al ducha, hacían que la piel de Sasuke pareciese como si estuviera cubierta por una cálida película de miel. Tuvo el repentino y desesperado impulso de lamer cada centímetro de piel que se iba revelando poco a poco. Estaba tan fascinado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su compañero se detuvo.

"¿Qué problema tienes?" preguntó.

"Me gusta la miel." contestó distraídamente.

"¿Qué?"

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocarse en el rostro contrario. "¿Qué?"

Este le miraba el ceño fruncido.

"¡¿Qué?!" repitió el rubio un poco más indignado.

"¿ _Tan_ caliente estas esta noche?"

"Sí, supongo que sí." respondió igualando el ceño fruncido de su compañero.

Es raro, realmente muy raro, pero a veces, por un motivo cualquiera, una noche una persona podría necesitar algún alivio, mientras que la otra no.

Era ligeramente frustrante, pero ya está. Solo era cuestión de encogerse de hombros y hacerlo por sí mismo o probar tu suerte por la mañana. Pero esta vez se sentía realmente inquieto.

"¿Qué estas pensando?" preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

"La luz de aquí es realmente agradable. Ya sabes, en tu piel. Me recuerda a la miel".

Estaba bastante seguro que Sasuke se enfadaría. Estaba bastante claro que esta noche no estaba de humor y normalmente Naruto nunca insistiría en el tema, pero se sentía un poco extraño. Casi como si el agotamiento mental de la noche le hacía desear maneras diferentes de aliviarse. Pero al parecer, Sasuke parecía más entretenido que molesto. Sabía que no solía decir cosas así, por lo que probablemente había sido bastante gracioso.

"Bueno, supongo que no puedes culpar al hambre, comiste mucha de la comida que Yori pagó..." de repente, el de ojos negros sostuvo una mirada pensativa en su rostro. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Bien, ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, supongo que entonces no te han drogado."

Naruto sonrió. "¿Crees que necesito estar drogado para querer lamerte?"

"Para decir que lo quieres hacer quizás. Culparé entonces a las copas que bebiste.".

"No te preocupes, sé que no estás para eso. ¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No."

"¿Quieres que me una?" preguntó con esperanza.

"No."

Su sonrisa se deslizó. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

Sasuke le dio una media sonrisa. "Exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora".

"¿El qué? ¿Sentarme aquí y babear?"

Debería haberse mordido la lengua. ¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él esta noche? Estaba contento con apreciarlo, pero expresarlo era otra cosa completamente distinta. El Uchiha tenía razón, solo había bebido dos copas, pero no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol así que tal vez ese era el problema. No se sentía borracho, pero se sentía bastante relajado.

Sin embargo, su compañero parecía estar disfrutando. "Esa es la idea."

"Imbécil." murmuró Naruto.

Pero no se movió. Tenía una buena vista de Sasuke tomando su ducha y podría haber sido su imaginación, pero parecía que este se estaba tomando un tiempo terriblemente largo para limpiarse con abundantes cantidades de jabón. Estaba siendo muy minucioso también. El jabón dejaba rastros de burbujas por todo su cuerpo, dejando la piel aún más brillante y resaltando cada inclinación y curvatura de su cuerpo. Aún más frustrantemente era recordar cómo se sentía esa piel bajo sus manos, sobre todo ahora que estaba mojada como cuando se bañaban en el río o por alguna tormenta ocasional...

Para cuando Sasuke empapó su cabello y quitó la tapa de una botella de champú, Naruto ya había salido del banco, se había quitado la última pieza de ropa y le había dado tiempo de quitarle la botella de las manos.

"Lo tomé como una invitación." le dijo.

"Lo que sea." respondió suavemente el pelinegro dándole la espalda.

A pesar de sus propias palabras, incluso cuando estaban desnudos en la ducha y el hecho que prácticamente había estado babeando sobre el presumido bastardo durante casi media hora, no tenía la intención de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Hasta que una mano serpenteó y agarró su polla que goteaba con firmeza.

Sasuke deslizó la cabeza de la dureza entre las mejillas de su culo lleno de jabón. Naruto gimió y sus rodillas fallaron un poco. Ciertamente no era la primera vez le hacía esto. Pero era la primera vez desde que tener su pene rozando contra un agujero significaba más que eso. Si antes le tentaba, ahora era diez veces peor. Ni siquiera había llegado ponerse con el pelo del otro y ahora la botella se resbaló entre sus dedos, olvidada. Agarró los costados de su amigo y apoyó su frente contra la parte posterior del cuello contrario.

"No es justo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no vamos a..."

"He cambiado de opinión."

Paso los siguientes segundos asimilando eso. Era estúpido pensar que el presionarle le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Sasuke no solía ceder ante la presión. Incluso el venir hasta aquí esta noche había sido una rara muestra de rendición por su parte. Solo había aceptado porque prácticamente lo había hecho sonar como un desafío. Pero si realmente no quisiera hacer algo, no lo haría. No le importaría dejarle frustrado, por mucho que le insistiese si no quería hacer nada no lo haría.

Con cuidado, arrastró sus dedos por donde su miembro había estado restregándose hace apenas un segundo.

"¿Qué? ¿No quieres pelear primero?"

De acuerdo, tal vez aun estaba un poco inseguro. Su compañero estaba siendo demasiado obediente esta noche. La mayoría de las veces tenían suerte si salían de un encuentro sin sangre, marcas de uñas o dientes, moretones y, en algunos casos, sin haberse ahogado.

Incluso la última vez, cuando Sasuke había estado sentado sobre él, había terminado el encuentro con profundos morados en los hombros, donde le había forzado a tumbarse en el suelo y eso había sido bastante suave en comparación con algunas otras veces. Aún así, introdujo un dedo a través del anillo pringoso de jabón mientras dejaba que Sasuke pensase una respuesta.

Esta vino después de un pequeño gemido: "No peleas en los baños, ¿recuerdas? Caídas con el jabón, cuello roto..." después de un cuidadoso estiramiento, introdujo otro dedo dentro. "Deja de intentar encontrar nada, ¿quieres follar o no?"

Solo con esas palabras la polla de Naruto se contrajo. Quizá no era el único que tenia la boca demasiado suelta esta noche.

Pero había un problema. Solo con el jabón no iba a funcionar. Incluso con dos dedos y usando el exceso de jabón que quedaba, podía ver que su amigo estaba incomodo. Estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor y respirando con dificultad por la nariz, mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás para descansar sobre el hombro contrario, su rostro hacia el suave rocío del cabezal de la ducha.

"No podemos hacerlo aquí." se dio cuenta a su pesar. Él había querido probar esto, después de todo, estaba en la página treinta y seis.

Sasuke se detuvo contra él, el silencio resultante transmitía definitivamente su incredulidad enojada.

" _Tu_ querías esto".

"No, espera," dijo rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que el moreno había tomado sus palabras y su tono como si no quisiera hacerlo. "Solo quería decir que solo tenemos jabón aquí. Necesitamos algo un poco más… ya sabes, lubricante, te esta haciendo daño, ¿verdad? Y estoy bastante seguro de que con las cosas que tenemos aquí no va a funcionar."

Sasuke parecía reflexionar sobre esto tanto como podía con dos dedos invasores retorciéndose dentro de él y los labios del otro contra un costado de su cuello. Aparentemente tampoco estaba de humor para moverse. Pero Naruto no sabía que pensar. Claro que como el sexo se había convertido en algo común, el cuerpo del Uchiha parecía haberse acostumbrado y preparado para las sensaciones, pero la idea de usar solo jabón… Incluso hizo que él mismo se encogiera ante la idea y no estaba seguro de aceptar si las tornas estuviesen al revés. Y aun que claro, su compañero había admitido que le gustaba que fuese áspero durante ello, pero tenía la sensación de que no era exactamente eso lo que tenía en mente.

"No soy una flor delicada." respondió finalmente Sasuke. "Estaré bien."

Sí, bueno, tal vez no le daba miedo algo de dolor, pero obviamente no estaba pensando con claridad. Entonces, como para ilustrar su punto, empujó sus dedos más profundo haciendo que el otro silbara.

"No quiero sonar creído, pero soy más grande que solo dos dedos, teme. Además, estoy bastante seguro de que la posición no va a ayudar mucho".

"Y tú eres el que me acusa de no tener ningún sentido de la aventura." murmuró Sasuke levantando la cabeza y mirando alrededor de la ducha. "¿Qué es lo que hay por ahí?"

Naruto siguió la línea de visión del otro hacia el estante de vidrio en el lado de la ducha donde este había cogido el champú. Había una hilera ordenada de varios colores diferentes de jabón y cosas similares, incluyendo algo que inmediatamente llamó su atención. Una pequeña botella simple con una etiqueta que indica que era aceite de masaje sin perfume.

De acuerdo, eso era algo raro tener en un baño de invitados, pero si lo tenías, tenía sentido guardarlo en el baño, supuso. No es que significase nada.

Bueno, esperaba que no fuera así.

Extendió su mano libre y enganchó la botella mientras dejaba que sus dedos se deslizaran lentamente fuera del cálido cuerpo de Sasuke. Quitó la tapa y se untó un poco del aceite en los dedos. Era más viscoso que el aceite de baño que habían usado antes.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó el moreno obviamente molesto por la espera.

"Pone 'aceite de masaje'".

"Otra vez ese aceite de mierda." murmuró. "Pero funcionará."

Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza, vertiendo más aceite en su mano antes de empujar sus dedos otra vez. La acción fue acompañada por un profundo suspiro, teniendo en cuenta el cuerpo de este y el ángulo del agua significaban que el aceite no desaparecería fácilmente.

"Eres demasiado informal sobre lo que dejas entrar en tu cuerpo".

"Te dejo entrar a ti, ¿no?"

Metió otro dedo, un poco más bruscamente que de costumbre para dar su respuesta a ese último comentario.

"¡Ah!"

Estaba seguro que ese había sido más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Sasuke giró su cabeza para buscar el cuello contrario, pero el Uzumaki estaba preparado y logró girar e inclinar su cabeza lo suficiente como para interceptar esa boca con la suya. Para no desvariar de su plan anterior, el pelinegro le mordió el labio inferior por medio segundo antes de hundir con fuerza su lengua en el interior de la boca del otro y empujarle de vuelta.

Cuando su compañero hacia esas cosas, su propia cabeza daba vueltas. Uno pensaría que estar acorralado en una ducha, con unos dedos íntimamente dentro suya y una mano serpentéate que le agarraba con fuerza le haría sentir al menos un poco atrapado. Sin embargo, Sasuke no parecía sentirse realmente abrumado durante el sexo y, al igual que la persona desafiante que era, lograba superponerse hasta en esta situación. Estabe bastante seguro de que él mismo se sentía mucho más abrumado que el otro en este momento.

Y con ese sentimiento empezó a retroceder. Apartó sus manos del pálido cuerpo momentáneamente solo para agarrar las esbeltas caderas con firmeza y jalar su cuerpo hacia él. El de ojos negros rompió el beso, inclinándose hacia adelante para apoyar sus brazos contra la pared y levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies, el movimiento le causó una descarga mientras la piel rozaba su erección. Se estaba burlando de él y a la vez se ponía en una mejor posición. En ángulo como este, con el cuerpo inclinado y el culo estirado hacia atrás, conseguía facilitar las cosas pero sabía que era la posición más incómoda que habían intentado así que se aseguraría de ir despacio. Con su labio entre sus dientes y esfuerzo se resistió de entrar de una sola vez. Pero aun así, la presión a su alrededor combinada con la calidez, fricción y gemidos ocasionales le inundaban con un impulso instintivo de profundizar aun más. Pero aguanto y le dio la oportunidad a Sasuke de recuperarse y respirar. Sintió el cambio sutil en las caderas contrarias, haciéndole saber que ya había esperado lo suficiente.

Así que empujó un poco más, retrocedió y se empujó todo el camino hasta el fondo. No era propio de él hacerlo tan pronto, pero su amigo estaba siendo impaciente estos días, así que dejó que su cuerpo se hiciera cargo por una vez. Después de todo, la práctica le había dado mucha más longevidad y ya no sentía la necesidad de hacer un esfuerzo mental para frenarse. Además, la mayoría de las veces Sasuke se quejaba del ritmo así que simplemente no se molesto más en intentarlo. Dejarse llevar también se sentía muy bien. Más que nunca, el sexo se sentía agradable y fácil, y definitivamente no era algo en lo que pensar demasiado para poder durar o preocuparse por lastimar al otro. Además, el cuerpo de Sasuke era tan invitador que era difícil contenerse, incluso cuando quería.

La posición en la que el Uchiha se sostenía su cuerpo parecía difícil de mantener pero este era bastante flexible así que pasó una de sus manos sobre los tensos músculos de la espalda y hombros contrarios mientras que la otra le sostenía de la cadera, ayudando a su amigo a mantener su equilibrio. No podía apartar la mirada de la forma en que el pálido cuerpo se curvaba hacia él, uniéndose a sus cuerpos, y la visión de los músculos tensarse cada vez que empujaba hacia delante. Sin duda, la espalda de Sasuke iba a sufrir por eso, pero en este momento ninguno de los dos se iba a quejar.

Podía notar el espero vapor de aire, el agua casi demasiado caliente cayendo sobre ellos y la sensación de Sasuke debajo de sus manos. Los músculos tensándose y cambiando con el esfuerzo del movimiento de ambos, manteniéndose en la incómoda posición. Todo era completamente embriagador. Después de ese punto, las cosas siguieron subiendo y subiendo hasta que estuvo a apenas unos segundos de acabar. Cuando sintió que el estrecho canal comenzaba a contraerse espasmódicamente a su alrededor, fue más que suficiente para llevarlo al límite.

Después, sus piernas se sentían tan débiles que no creía que pudiera soportarlas por más tiempo. Por supuesto, estaba seguro no era ni la mitad de malo de cómo su compañero debería estar sintiéndose ahora. Salió con cuidado causando gemido estremecedor y arrastró a su amigo lejos de la pared para colocarlo bajo el rocío de la ducha, ofreciéndose silenciosamente para soportar su peso y darle a las pálidas piernas temblorosas un descanso.

Sasuke no se resintió ni por un solo segundo y se quedaron de esa manera durante unos minutos antes de que Naruto tragara grueso e intentara hablar.

"¿Como esta tu espalda?"

"Quejándose. Al menos encontramos un poco de aceite de masaje. Creo que sería una buena idea comenzar a usarlo para lo que realmente sirve." agregó con un toque de sarcasmo.

El rubio notó que seguía habiendo aceite deslizándose sobre su piel, así que cogió algo de agua para lavarse antes de deslizar un par de dedos dentro de la abertura aún dilatada de su compañero en un intento de limpiarle un poco. Al principio este se puso rígido pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Espero que la habitación de Yori no esté cerca de aquí." dijo Naruto. "Hemos estado haciendo un poco bastante de ruido".

" _Tenias_ que decirlo, ¿no? Lo que sea, estoy demasiado cansado para preocuparme por eso ahora mismo. Solo quiero dormir."

"Eso suena muy bien." dijo el de ojos azules de todo corazón.

* * *

Al principio, había estado demasiado emocionado para dormir. Estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo y maravillado por su sorprendente suerte.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que hoy acabaría así? Hablando de coincidencias sorprendentes. Solo había salido a dar un paseo por el mercado, disfrutando de la frescura del aire del anochecer y del zumbido de la gente a su alrededor cuando, _woah,_ a parecieron ante él cómo en uno de sus sueños.

Y ahora estaban en su casa. Era increíble. En la habitación contigua. Escuchó la ducha encenderse al otro lado de la pared, cosa que desafortunadamente lo mantuvo despierto. No pudo evitar fantasear con la ducha de uno de ellos, su piel bajo el rocío y fregando su maravilloso cuerpo con jabón. Aún mejoró más cuando escuchó voces amortiguadas, eso significaba que ambos estaban allí, aunque no podía entender de lo que hablaban. Y luego comenzó a escuchar gemidos. _Ese_ sonido era inconfundible.

Yori sacó la almohada de debajo de su cabeza y se la puso sobre la cara en un frustrado intento de bloquear los sonidos.

"Y una mierda solo amigos." murmuró en la almohada.

Esta iba a ser una larga y dolorosa noche.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas autora:** Lo admito, ha sido un capitulo algo raro. Una mezcla de "no, nunca" con "bueno por qué no" con un poco de persuasión. Ciertamente Sasuke no puede hacer mucho con su tozudez y tal vez la necesidad de Naruto de ver siempre algo bueno en todo el mundo es algo ilógica, pero es una situación interesante por decir menos. Así que sí, esta será una gran parte para comenzar, con tres capítulos. En el próximo veremos a ver si Yori tiene algún plan para nuestra pareja.

Hasta entonces.

 **Notas traductora** : Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez pero… ¿Feliz navidad?

Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo.

Bye Bye.


End file.
